Verteidigung gegen Zaubertränke
by Chrissi Chaos
Summary: Hermine kehrt nach einigen Jahren nach Hogwarts zurück, um Zaubertränke zu unterrichten da Snape endlich den begehrten VgddKPosten bekommen hat und stellt fest, dass sie ihren ehemaligen Lehrer gar nicht mehr hasst...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Die Rechte an allen bekannten Personen, Orten, Zaubersprüchen usw. gehören natürlich J.K. Rowling. __Der Rest ist von mir - ich schreibe nur zum Vergnügen, und ziehe keinerlei finanziellen Vorteil hieraus._

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen und würde mich sehr über Reviews freuen._

_(Als ich anfing diese Story zu schreiben, hatte ich den 6. Band noch nicht gelesen, daher erfreut sich Dumbledore hier bester Gesundheit, und Snape ist nicht übergelaufen, und noch immer Lehrer in Hogwarts – ich hoffe, niemand stört sich ernsthaft daran.)_

Verteidigung gegen Zaubertränke

Kapitel 1

Severus Snape, Professor für Zaubertränke, saß vor dem ausladenden Mahagonischreibtisch im Büro des Schulleiters von Hogwarts und wartete, unruhig mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte trommelnd auf das Erscheinen des Selbigen. Dumbledore hatte ihn heute morgen gebeten, am Nachmittag bei ihm vorbeizuschauen - er wolle gerne ein Tässchen Tee mit ihm trinken und bei dieser Gelegenheit eine interessante Neuerung besprechen.

Snapes Blick schweifte gelangweilt im Raum umher und blieb am Anblick der in das Rot der untergehenden Sonne getauchten Silhouette des verbotenen Waldes hängen. Der Zaubertränkemeister wartete schon fast seit einer halben Stunde auf seinen Chef. Die Teezeit, und die ihm zumutbare Wartezeit waren nach seinem Geschmack schon längst verstrichen.

Er hasste Unpünktlichkeit! Er hasste Tee! Und vor allem hasste er Überraschungen!

Den ganzen Tag schon hatte er gegrübelt, worüber Professor Dumbledore wohl mit ihm sprechen wollte. Der Begriff „interessante Neuerung" in Verbindung mit Albus löste bei Snape ein ungutes Gefühl aus.

Die letzten Male, als der Schulleiter solchermaßen betitelte Schnapsideen in die Tat umgesetzt hatte, waren ihm noch bestens in Erinnerung:

Die Einstellung von Gilderoy Lockhart als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zählte zu jenen Geniestreichen. Keiner, der diesen dilettantischen Gockel in Aktion erlebt hatte, konnte daran zweifeln, dass Lockhart eine extreme Fehlbesetzung gewesen war.

Vor einigen Jahren hatte der Direktor den genialen Einfall gehabt, eine Gruppe schauspiel-begeisterter Schüler solle anlässlich einer größeren Feier, ein Theaterstück aufführen. Neben einigen anderen Lehrern hatte Dumbledore ausgerechnet ihn, Severus, verpflichtet mit den pubertären Monstern Shakespeare´s Romeo und Julia einzustudieren. Von dieser Aufgabe war er allerdings sehr bald wieder befreit worden, da die wenigsten der Darsteller unter dem gnadenlosen Blick und den zynischen Anmerkungen ihres, ach so gemeinen, Zaubertränkeprofessors noch einen vernünftigen Satz herausgebracht hatten.

Eine andere Sache, aus der er sich trotz aller Bemühungen nicht hatte herauswinden können, war ein mehrtägiger Ausflug der fünften Klassen gewesen, bei der er vom Schulleiter als Begleitperson auserkoren worden war. Er hatte dann allerdings vor Ort sein Bestes getan, um Kollegen und Schülern den Aufenthalt gleichermaßen zu vermiesen. Bald darauf wurde sein Name von der Liste der Begleitpersonen gestrichen, nachdem die anderen Lehrer gesammelt bei Dumbledore angetreten waren und gedroht hatten, die nächste Exkursion zu boykottieren, für den Fall, dass „das Ekel" wieder dabei wäre.

Eine der weniger „monströsen" Ideen, war die Einstellung einer Wildhüterin gewesen, nachdem Hagrid geheiratet hatte und nach Frankreich umgezogen war. Einmal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sich nach Severus´ Meinung, eine Frau für diesen Posten grundsätzlich wenig eignete, war diese Entscheidung gar nicht so schlecht gewesen. Pamela Peephole war zwar dumm wie Brot (darin stand sie ihrem Vorgänger in nichts nach – es sei denn, man wertete den Umstand, dass ihre Kekse nicht ganz so hart waren wie Hagrid´s, als Zeichen von Intelligenz), aber wenigsten war die Frau ganz nett anzuschauen – solange sie den Mund hielt.

Der Anblick ihres etwas üppigen, aber äußerst wohlproportionierten Körpers war sogar so inspirierend, dass die Älteren unter den männlichen Schülern nachts nicht mehr im Schloss herumstreunten, sondern vor dem Fenster der hell erleuchteten Wildhüterhütte versuchten einen Blick auf Pamela zu erhaschen, während sie sich auszog.

Snape hatte die Route seiner nächtlichen Ich-erwisch-euch-alle-Patrouilledementsprechend angepasst und schon einige dieser schamlosen Nachwuchs-Voyeure gestellt. Dabei war es – aus rein überwachungstechnischen Gründen - nicht zu vermeiden gewesen, dass auch er selber die begehrte Entkleidungs-Szene kurz zu Gesicht bekam.

Er war gerade noch dabei, im Geiste die Liste der Direktor-D.-Superideen zu vervollständigen, als er draußen jemand vor sich hinsummen hörte. Die Bürotür wurde schwungvoll geöffnet und herein kam ein strahlender Albus Dumbledore.

„Severus! Wie schön das du schon da bist", sagte Dumbledore herzlich.

_(Schon da? Das ist ja wohl der Gipfel!)_ Snape nickte kurz. „Guten ABEND, Albus,"

„Du wartest doch noch nicht lange?", fragte Dumbledore.

Der Tränkemeister neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und hob fragend die Augenbrauen.

„Das kommt darauf an, welchen Zeitraum du in diesem Zusammenhang als lange bezeichnen würdest!"

Dumbledore grinste amüsiert und blinzelte sein Gegenüber über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an.

„Ich weiß ja, dass ein vielbeschäftigter Mensch wie du besseres zu tun hat, als auf einen alten Mann zu warten aber - Minerva hat mich ein wenig aufgehalten – übrigens mit Beschwerden über _dein_ Verhalten gegenüber den Schülern ihres Hauses. Fällt dir dazu irgend etwas ein?"

Severus verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was es daran schon wieder auszusetzen gibt." _(Mrs. Mc Oberwichtig wird doch immer gleich hysterisch, wenn jemand ihren Gryffindor-Bälgern ein Minimum an Erziehung angedeihen lässt!)_

„Oh doch, mein Freund - ich denke, das weißt du genau!", entgegnete Dumbledore.

Der Meister im Tränkebrauen und Vortäuschen zuckte mit gekonnt unschuldiger Miene die Schultern. _(Klar weiß ich es, aber ungefoltert werde ich es sicher nicht zugeben!) _

„Wir haben dieses Thema schon das ein oder andere Mal diskutiert, Severus. Du erinnerst dich?", fragte der Direktor geduldig.

Snape zögerte einen Moment und tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken: „Vage", sagte er dann, Bedauern vortäuschend.

Dumbledore seufzte resignierend, doch der Blick, den er seinem jüngeren Kollegen zuwarf war durchaus liebevoll. „Verschieben wir dieses leidige Thema auf später und trinken zuerst ein Tässchen – du möchtest doch Tee, mein Junge?"

„Nein, danke, Kaffee wäre mir lieber!" entgegnete Snape schnell_. (Und nenn´ mich gefälligst nicht mein Junge!)_

„Aber nicht doch – Kaffee ist so ungesund! Der macht dich bloß hibbelig! Nimm doch lieber Tee!", meinte Dumbledore belehrend. Mit einem kleinen Schlenker seines Zauberstabes platzierte der Ältere je eine kitschig-verschnörkelte Tasse, gefüllt mit dampfendem Tee vor sich und seinen Gast, der die seine sogleich angewidert betrachtete. Es war nicht unbedingt der ungeliebte Inhalt der Tasse, der Snape aus der Fassung brachte, sondern vielmehr die auf der Außenseite rundherum hoppelnden, schwänzchenwackelnden Häschen.

„Zucker? Milch?", bot Dumbledore an.

„Nein, danke! Nicht nötig!"

„Möchtest du ein paar Kekse?"

„Nein, danke!"

„Wie wär´s mit einem Schokofrosch?"

„Nein!"

„Ein Zitronenbonbon vielleicht?"

_(NEIIIIIN!) _Severus schüttelte energisch den Kopf und macht eine abwehrende Handbewegung. Ungeduldig wippte er unter dem Tisch mit dem Fuß. So lief das jedes Mal ab, bei Besprechungen mit dem Schulleiter. Es war einfach zum Verrücktwerden!

„Nun gut, wenn ich dir wirklich nichts anbieten kann, komme ich am Besten gleich zum eigentlichen Grund meiner Einladung", sagte Dumbledore schließlich.

„Dafür wäre ich wirklich sehr dankbar, Albus", entgegnete Snape erleichtert.

„Wie du ja weißt, wird uns Professor Moleburrow in ein paar Monaten verlassen. Ich muss zugeben, sehr traurig bin ich darüber nicht", sagte Dumbledore kopfschüttelnd. "Seit er letztens beinahe das halbe Schloss in die Luft gesprengt hätte, ist mein Vertrauen in seine magischen Fähigkeiten rapide gesunken. Es ist jetzt übrigens sicher, das er nach Afrika geht, als Leiter einer Ausgrabungsexpedition."

„Dann hat er also doch noch einen Dummen gefunden, der ihm sein bescheuertes Hobby finanziert?", bemerkte Snape spöttisch. „Wenigstens kann er bei der Knochen-Buddelei nicht ganz so viel Unheil anrichten, da seine Arbeit dann größtenteils auf bereits tote Personen beschränkt ist", fügte er mit sarkastischem Grinsen hinzu.

„Severus, das ist makaber!", tadelte Dumbledore ihn. „Aber ganz unrecht hast du damit nicht, das gebe ich ja zu. Wie dem auch sei", fuhr er fort, "wir müssen für das nächste Schuljahr jemand Neuen finden, der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichtet."

Der Schulleiter machte eine kleine Pause und rührte gedankenverloren in seinem Tee.

„Weißt du, ich habe Harry Potter die Stelle angeboten – er überlegt noch", sagte er beiläufig.

Snape, der sich bis dahin, betont uninteressiert, mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen lässig im Sessel zurückgelehnt und die Bilder an der gegenüberliegenden Wand fixiert hatte, fuhr ruckartig hoch und starrte seinen Chef entsetzt an.

„Das war nur ein Scherz! Ich wollte testen, ob du mir überhaupt zuhörst!" rief Dumbledore lachend. „Harry wäre zwar meiner Einschätzung nach ein geeigneter Anwärter für diesen Posten – das hat er im Kampf gegen Voldemort schließlich ausreichend unter Beweis gestellt – aber seit dieser Zeit hat er die Nase voll vom Kämpfen. Er konzentriert sich lieber auf seine Kariere als Profi-Quidditch-Spieler und neuerdings auch, wie man hört, auf eine sehr hübsche Verlobte. Und selbst, wenn dem nicht so wäre, würde ihn wahrscheinlich die Aussicht, mit dir wieder unter einem Dach leben zu müssen, nicht gerade zu Begeisterungsstürmen hinreißen. Stimmst du mir da zu, Severus?"

Dumbledore bedachte Snape mit einem herausfordernden Blick.

„Ich stimme zu - und sei versichert, das beruht durchaus auf Gegenseitigkeit!" entgegnete dieser giftig. „Der Tag an dem Potter und seine Gefolgschaft die Schule verlassen haben, war einer meiner erfreulichsten!"

„Hmm...", der alte Zauberer schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Wo nimmst du nur, nach all den Jahren, noch diesen Zorn her? Meinst du nicht, dass es an der Zeit wäre, einmal darüber zu reden?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst!" sagte Snape abweisend.

„Falls du es dir anders überlegst: Du weißt, ich bin immer für dich da! Ich bin dein Freund, Severus, vergiss das nicht!" sagte Dumbledore ernst.

Snape verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte angestrengt auf seine Teetasse. Dieses Gespräch nahm eine Wendung, die ihm durchaus nicht behagte. Er hoffte inständig, dass Albus einen seiner weniger hartnäckigen Tage hatte und das Thema fallen lassen würde. Nach einigen Minuten unangenehmen Schweigens, wurde seine Hoffnung erfüllt.

„Nun gut! Du hast dich, wie in der Vergangenheit, auch diesmal wieder auf die freiwerdende Stelle für Verteidigung beworben."

Dumbeldores Ton war, wie sein Gesichtsausdruck, wieder unverbindlich-freundlich.

„Ich habe deinen Antrag, wie immer, wohlwollend in Betracht gezogen. Vom Fachwissen her wärst du selbstverständlich eine geradezu ideale Besetzung. Das Problem ist, wie wir beide wissen, dein aufbrausendes Temperament und deine radikalen Methoden im Umgang mit anderen Menschen, insbesondere mit den Schülern. Andererseits hast du, als es darauf ankam deutlich bewiesen, dass du zur Teamarbeit fähig bist. Ohne deinen selbstlosen Einsatz hätten wir es kaum geschafft, Voldemort endgültig zu besiegen."

Der alte Zauberer machte eine kleine Pause, strich nachdenklich mit der Hand über seinen langen weißen Bart und beobachtete Snape, der immer noch stumm die Tasse anstarrte.

„Mir ist klar, Severus, dass deine Rolle als Spion dir in der Vergangenheit sehr viel abverlangt hat. Angesichts des Misstrauens und der Furcht mit der die Menschen dir so lange Zeit begegnet sind, ist deine Verbitterung nur zu gut zu verstehen. Andererseits dürfte, spätestens an Voldemorts Todestag, selbst der letzte Zweifler erkannt haben, auf welcher Seite du stehst."

Dumbledore warf dem Gegenübersitzenden einen eindringlichen Blick zu, bevor er weitersprach: „Jetzt musst du aber auch wieder lernen, auf andere zuzugehen! In Zeiten des Friedens - mögen sie uns noch lange erhalten bleiben - sind andere Prioritäten zu setzen, als im Krieg. Und um ein friedliches Zusammenleben mit seinen Mitmenschen zu erreichen, muss sich jeder Einzelne an gewisse Regeln halten, Rücksicht auf die Bedürfnisse Anderer nehmen und, da wo es nötig ist, auch Kompromisse eingehen. In dieser Hinsicht wirst du noch sehr an dir arbeiten müssen!"

Wiederum unterbrach er seinen Vortrag für einen Moment und schaute Snape abwartend an. Nachdem von diesem kein Einspruch erfolgte fuhr Dumbledore fort: „Wobei mir selbstverständlich nicht entgangen ist, dass du dich in letzter Zeit schon etwas gebessert hast," sagte er anerkennend, „insgesamt wirkst du heute wesentlich entspannter als noch vor einigen Jahren und an guten Tagen könnte man deine Manieren durchaus als erträglich bezeichnen. Diese Entwicklung ist auch an deinen Kollegen nicht unbemerkt vorübergegangen – zumindest beschweren sie sich nicht mehr ganz so oft wie früher..."

Bei diesen Worten lächelte Dumbledore verschmitzt; hatte er die jüngste Beschwerde doch erst unmittelbar vor diesem Gespräch entgegennehmen müssen.

Äußerlich regungslos ließ Snape die Ausführungen seines Direktors über sich ergehen. In seinem Inneren jedoch wuchs die Verärgerung von Minute zu Minute. Es war jedes mal die selbe langatmige Prozedur: Gefasel über seine Vorzüge, Gefasel über seine Schwachpunkte. („Blabla...ich würde ja gerne...blabla...aber leider...blabla ...große Verantwortung...blabla...das verstehst du doch!") Dann wurde ihm wieder ein neuer, unfähiger, angeblich besser geeigneter Kollege vor die Nase und auf die begehrte Stelle gesetzt und er durfte mit ansehen wie dieser, womöglich noch miserabler als der Vorgänger, seinen Lehrauftrag erfüllte. Er war die ganze Sache so leid! _„Sag endlich NEIN und lass mich gehen",_ bat er Dumbledore in Gedanken.

Der Schulleiter war jedoch, wie befürchtet, noch lange nicht fertig.

„Wie gesagt, du hast dich in den letzten Jahren durchaus positiv entwickelt. Dennoch glaube ich, dass du noch ein paar Dinge verändern solltest. Vielleicht täte dir gelegentlich ein Tapetenwechsel ganz gut", sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Der Zaubertränkemeister setzte ein misstrauisches Gesicht auf während er abwägte, was sein Chef damit andeuten wollte.

„Wie wär´s mit einem freundlichen Blumenmuster für die Wände deines Kerkers – das würde die düstere Stimmung der Räume bestimmt etwas aufhellen. Und vielleicht auch die ihres Bewohners!" kicherte Dumbledore.

Ungläubig starrte Snape sein gackerndes Gegenüber an. Manchmal war ihm sein Freund und Mentor fast unheimlich. Vor allem, wenn dieser den Wechsel, von einem ernsten Gespräch zur totalen Albernheit, vom souveränen Schulleiter zum senilen Narren, so nahtlos vollzog, wie gerade eben.

„Severus", die Stimme seines Vorgesetzten, dessen Albernheits-Anfall scheinbar schon vorüber war, riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen, „hörst du mir nicht mehr zu?"

„Doch, natürlich, Albus! Entschuldige bitte!"

Der weißhaarige Zauberer, der jetzt wieder die seinem Amt gebührende Autorität ausstrahlte, dozierte weiter:

„Ich erwähnte gerade, dass Fingerspitzengefühl notwendig ist, um Verteidigung angemessen unterrichten zu können. Das Thema Dunkle Künste weckt bei vielen Schülern ohnehin Ängste. Man muss als Lehrer sensibel damit umgehen, um nicht noch mehr Unsicherheit zu verursachen. Fühlst du dich dieser Herausforderung wirklich gewachsen?"

„Ja, sicher", seufzte Snape, der immer noch auf das endgültige NEIN wartete, ergeben. _(Sensibilität und Fingerspitzengefühl gegenüber Schülern sind mein Spezialgebiet!)_

„In Ordnung, Severus", sagte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme, „dann bekommst du den Posten."

Snape riss erstaunt die Augen auf. Er glaubte sich verhört zu haben.

„Ist das wieder einer deiner Scherze?", fragte er misstrauisch.

Dumbledore lächelte ihn gutmütig an. „Das ist kein Scherz, mein Freund! Du wirst im kommenden Schuljahr Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste unterrichten! Oder willst du das jetzt plötzlich nicht mehr?"

„OH DOCH! ICH WILL!", versicherte Snape eilig.

„Dann ist es ja gut", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd, fuhr aber dann in ernstem Ton fort: "Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass du mittlerweile die nötige Reife erlangt hast, um diese Aufgabe zu meistern. Du wirst deine Sache gut machen! Ich vertraue dir, Severus! Du wirst mich nicht enttäuschen!"

Bei diesen Worten blickte der alte Zauberer dem jüngeren so tief in die Augen, dass der Mühe hatte, dem Blick standzuhalten. Doch schon einen Moment später wanderten des Direktors Mundwinkel unaufhaltsam nach oben.

„Schließlich hast du auch keine Verlobte, auf die du dich konzentrieren müsstest", gluckste er.

„Das würde mir gerade noch fehlen!", schnaubte Snape. Nachdem aber Dumbledores Zusage ihn noch völlig überwältigte, nahm er dem Älteren diesmal seine Albernheit nicht wirklich übel.

„Spaß beiseite!", sagte der Schulleiter, immer noch über das ganze Gesicht grinsend. „Nachdem bis zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres noch fast ein halbes Jahr Zeit ist, hast du ausreichend Gelegenheit, dich auf deinen neuen Unterrichtsstoff vorzubereiten."

„Darauf bin ich, wie dir bekannt sein dürfte, seit 20 Jahren vorbereitet", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

„Schon gut, Severus! Ach, hatte ich es eigentlich erwähnt: Einer der Gründe für meine Entscheidung war der, dass die Nachbesetzung für Zaubertränke gesichert ist und zwar auf nahezu gleich hohem Niveau", sagte Dumbledore mit geheimnisvoller Mine.

„Wie meinst du das? Bekomme ich einen Zeitumkehrer und unterrichte beide Fächer?", fragte Snape mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

„Aber nein! Wo denkst du hin! Du bist nicht der einzige Zaubertränkespezialist mit Niveau. Was ich damit sagen wollte ist, dass ich deine Nachfolgerin für äußerst kompetent halte", erklärte der Direktor etwas ungehalten.

_(NachfolgerIN?)_ „Kenne ich die werte Dame?", erkundigte sich Snape und zog die Augenbrauen fragend in die Höhe.

„Selbstverständlich! Sie ist eine der herausragendsten Hogwards-Absolventinnen, die wir je hatten." antwortete Dumbledore stolz. „Einen großen Teil ihres Fachwissens über Zaubertränke hast du ihr selber beigebracht. Ich glaube, sogar du hast mir gegenüber einmal erwähnt, dass du sie auf diesem Gebiet für sehr begabt hältst."

Snape schwante Übles!

„Wir reden doch nicht etwa von Miss Hermine Granger, der engen Vertrauten und Beraterin des allseits berühmten Mister Potter?", seufzte er und vergrub theatralisch das Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Erraten!" rief Dumbledore gutgelaunt und klatschte in die Hände. Danach fuhr mit seiner Lobeshymne fort:

„Eine bessere Besetzung für den Posten als Miss Granger kann ich mir gar nicht vorstellen. Sie hat nach ihrem Schulabschluss an unserer Universität in Edinburgh studiert – unter anderem Zaubertränke – aber auch auf der Muggel-Uni einige Kurse belegt. Ich glaube das ging mehr in Richtung Psychologie", sagte Dumbledore mit verklärtem Gesichtsausdruck, "sehr interessant, so was wird ja in unserer Welt nicht gelehrt, weil alle immer glauben, man könne jedes Problem mit dem Zauberstab lösen. Im Umgang mit Schülern und Kollegen wird ihr diese Ausbildung auf jeden Fall sehr nützlich sein."

Der Direktor achtete nicht auf die befremdete Miene seines Gegenübers und schwärmte unbeirrt weiter: „Wie mir berichtet wurde, hat Hermine bei beiden Hochschulen hervorragende Abschlussnoten erzielt. Anschließend hat sie sich nicht gleich um eine feste Anstellung beworben", berichtete er angeregt weiter, „sondern erst einmal, gegen eine geringe, oder manchmal auch gar keine, Bezahlung bei verschiedenen Stellen Praktika absolviert, unter anderem im St.-Mungo-Hospital.

Dumbledore sah seinen jüngeren Kollegen aufmunternd an, als würde er tatsächlich erwarten, aus Snapes Mund ebenfalls etwas Anerkennendes über die ehemalige Jahrgansbeste zu hören. Nachdem ihm dieser illusorische Wunsch nicht erfüllt wurde, fuhr er selber mit der Belobigung fort: „ Sie hat mir in ihrem Bewerbungsschreiben erklärt, dass es ihr erst einmal wichtiger erschienen war, ihren Horizont zu erweitern, bevor sie sich auf eine Laufbahn festlegte. Diese Einstellung ist heutzutage selten und imponiert mir wirklich sehr."

Dumbledore lehnte sich zufrieden in seinem Sessel zurück.

„Ich halte unsere Miss Granger für eine hochintelligente junge Dame, mit sehr viel gesundem Menschenverstand, und ich bin sicher sie wird eine phantastische Zaubertrank-Professorin abgeben", beendete er schließlich sein Statement.

Snapes Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte deutlich wieder, dass er mit dieser Meinung nicht konform ging. Er suchte krampfhaft nach einem guten Gegenargument, dass der Schulleiter nicht sofort vom Tisch wischen würde.

„Miss Granger ist noch sehr jung. Ich bin nicht sicher, ob sie dem Druck der Verantwortung, die so ein Professorenposten mit sich bringt, standhalten wird", gab er schließlich mangels besserer Ideen, wenig überzeugend zu bedenken. "Außerdem ist fraglich, ob die Schüler sie als Autoritätsperson akzeptieren werden, nachdem einige sie noch als Mitschülerin kennen dürften."

„Unsinn, Severus!" entgegnete Dumbledore in väterlich-vorwurfsvollem Ton. „Seit Hermine uns verlassen hat sind fast sieben Jahre vergangen. Die Letzten aus der Schüler-Generation, die sie noch als Mitschülerin kannten, verlassen uns in einigen Monaten. Oder hast du vor, alle siebten Klassen bei der Abschlussprüfung durchfallen zu lassen?", fügte er milde lächelnd hinzu.

„Nein natürlich nicht!" versicherte der Tränkemeister. _(Obwohl – schön wär´s schon!) _

Waren wirklich schon so viele Jahre vergangen, seit Potter & Co. das Schloss verlassen hatten? Die Zeitspanne, während der er das zweifelhafte Vergnügen hatte, diese Bande zu unterrichten, und nebenbei hin und wieder Potters´ Leben zu retten, war Snape ungleich länger vorgekommen.

„Und, glaube mir, ihrer Verantwortung als Lehrerin wird sie gewiss besser gerecht werden, als so manch anderer!" fuhr der Schulleiter fort, währen er den Jüngeren abschätzend musterte.

Der ging jedoch auf die Provokation nicht ein, augenscheinlich weil er damit beschäftigt war, seine Fingerspitzen einer eingehenden Musterung zu unterziehen.

„Ich hoffe", sagte Dumbledore mit Nachdruck, „es versteht sich von selbst, dass du unserer neuen Kollegin anfangs mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehst."

„Bei so viel Intelligenz, gebündelt in einem einzigen Frauenhirn, wird das doch sicher kaum nötig sein", entgegnete Snape patzig.

Der Schulleiter sah in verärgert an. „Severus – ich erwarte, dass du kooperierst! Deine üblichen Ausreden werde ich diesmal nicht akzeptieren!" Der sonst so freundliche Ton des weißhaarigen Zauberers war deutlich härter geworden.

Dennoch war Snape, wider besseren Wissens, noch nicht bereit nachzugeben. „Miss Alleswisserin wird sicher keinen Wert auf Einmischungen von meiner Seite legen!" murmelte er missmutig ohne den Blick von seinen Händen zu heben.

„SEVERUS SNAPE!", wetterte Dumbledore. Alles väterliche war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden. „DU WIRST PROFESSOR GRANGER UNTERSTÜTZEN, WO IMMER SIE UNTERSTÜTZUNG BENÖTIGT! HABE ICH MICH KLAR GENUG AUSGEDRÜCKT?"

Snape straffte unwillkürlich den Rücken und hob endlich den Kopf. Der scharfe, durchdringende Blick aus den stahlblauen Augen seines Vorgesetzten machte ihm wieder einmal klar, dass er nicht etwa einem leicht senilen älteren Herrn, sondern einem der mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit gegenübersaß.

„Natürlich, Albus, ganz wie du befiehlst!" presste er mühsam beherrscht hervor, während er sich zwang, den Augenkontakt nicht als erster abzubrechen.

Der Direktor starrte Severus noch mehrere Sekunden lang über die halbmondförmige Brille hinweg an. Erst als er sicher war, dass kein weiterer Wiederstand von seinem Untergebenen zu befürchten war nahm er das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Ich bin sehr froh, das du das einsiehst, mein Freund", sagte er fast sanft, doch sein Gesichtsausdruck war immer noch respekteinflößend. „Eins noch – Miss Granger wird natürlich den bisherigen Unterrichtsraum im Kerker weiterbenutzen. Das danebenliegende Büro – nämlich deines – wirst du an sie abtreten und dich selbst in dem Büro neben dem Raum für Verteidigung einrichten!"

Dumbledore warf dem soeben ausquartierten Kollegen einen kurzen warnenden Blick zu. Als dieser wieder Erwarten keine Einwände äußerte, fuhr er fort: „Das Labor im Keller wird Hermine selbstverständlich auch übernehmen. Bei Bedarf könnt ihr darin auch gemeinsam arbeiten – groß genug ist es ja schließlich."

Dieser Vorschlag ließ Snape nun doch ziemlich säuerlich das Gesicht verziehen. Er fand den Gedanken, seinen langjährigen Arbeitsraum mit jemandem teilen zu müssen (und noch dazu mit Miss Ich-weiß-alles-besser) schlichtweg grauenvoll. Es stand ohnehin zu befürchten, dass seine Ex-Schülerin ihm des Öfteren über den Weg laufen würde, da ihr (sein!) Büro in der Nähe seiner Wohnräume lag. Ein weiterer schrecklicher Gedanke machte sich breit. Er wird doch nicht etwa verlangen... ?

„Wo wird sie wohnen, Albus?" fragte er mit leicht panischem Unterton.

„Keine Sorge, Severus", beschwichtigte ihn Dumbledore schmunzelnd, „ich werde sie nicht im Kerker einquartieren! Abgesehen davon, dass die junge Dame sicher nicht unter der Erde wohnen will und dort unten ohnehin nicht mehr genug Platz wäre, kann ich dir das schließlich nicht zumuten."

Dumbledore war wieder ganz der alte: gütig und verständnisvoll.

„Ich respektiere deinen Wunsch nach Einsamkeit durchaus, auch wenn du diesbezüglich nach meinem Empfinden etwas übertreibst."

Snape, der vor Spannung die Luft angehalten hatte, atmete spürbar erleichtert aus. Wenigstens ein Minimum an Privatsphäre würde ihm erhalten bleiben.

„Wir werden unsere neue Zaubertrank-Professorin oben unterbringen, in den Räumen, die Professor Moleburrow zur Zeit noch bewohnt", fuhr der Direktor fort. „Ich habe vor, eine magische Verbindungstreppe zwischen dieser Wohnung und dem Büro im Kerker zu kreieren, so das unser Herminchen schwuppdiwupp von oben nach unten oder umgekehrt wechseln kann. Damit werde ich ihr sicher eine Freude machen!" fügte er vergnügt hinzu.

Snape, der immer noch froh war seine vertrauten Privaträume nicht aufgeben zu müssen, schluckte den Kommentar, der ihm dazu spontan einfiel hinunter und nickte nur zustimmend.

„Ich denke, für den Moment haben wir alles notwendige besprochen", sagte Dumbledore schließlich. „Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen in der großen Halle - du kommst doch, Severus?"

Snape warf seinem Chef einen leicht verwunderten Blick zu, so als hätte er die Möglichkeit heute Abend etwas zu essen noch gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. „Ja, sicher - bis später", sagte er zerstreut und stand auf.

Der Schulleiter sah seinem Zaubertränkemeister nachdenklich hinterher, als dieser langsam Richtung Türe ging. Die Hand auf der Türklinke, drehte sich Snape noch einmal um.

„Albus?"

„Ja, mein Freund?"

„Danke!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Hogwarts - es war als wäre sie endlich wieder nach Hause gekommen.

Hermine atmete tief durch und genoss dieses Glücksgefühl. Wenn die letzten Jahre auch turbulent und abwechslungsreich gewesen waren, hatte ihr doch insgeheim das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das Bewusstsein, Teil einer großen Gemeinschaft zu sein gefehlt.

Als Professorin in Hogwarts zu unterrichten, war immer schon ihr Wunschtraum gewesen - daher hatte sie das Angebot, das Direktor Dumbledore ihr vor einem halben Jahr gemacht hatte, ohne Zögern angenommen.

Sie war, direkt von Edinburgh aus, so weit wie möglich appariert und stand nun, mit ihrem gesamten Gepäck, das sie natürlich auf handliche Größe geschrumpft hatte, vor den Toren des Schlosses.

Der vertraute Anblick der Mauern von Hogwarts nahm Hermine ein wenig von dem nervösen Kribbeln in der Magengegend, das sie schon seit dem Morgen verspürte. Heute, drei Tage vor Beginn des neuen Schuljahres, war der Tag den sie seit Monaten herbeigesehnt, vor dem sie sich aber auch ein bisschen gefürchtet hatte.

Wie würden ihre ehemaligen Lehrer sie wohl als neue Kollegin aufnehmen? Bei den meisten hatte sie keine Bedenken als gleichrangig akzeptiert zu werden. Sie würde vielleicht ein bisschen darauf achten müssen, dass ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin, Professor McGonagall, sie nicht aus alter Gewohnheit bevormundete.

Und dann war da noch Professor Snape. Bei dem Gedanken an Snape wurde das Magenkribbeln sofort wieder schlimmer.

Dieser miese Sadist hatte sie während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit mit sarkastischen Bemerkungen oder aber mit völliger Missachtung gedemütigt. Die Mischung aus Angst, Wut und Scham, die sie damals aufgrund seiner Attacken empfunden hatte, war in ihrem Gedächtnis immer noch tief eingeprägt und der Gedanke Snape, dem Schrecklichen, wieder zu begegnen erfüllte sie mit leisem Grauen. Aber schließlich war sie kein Kind mehr und er konnte ihr im Grunde nichts anhaben.

Sie würde sich von Anfang an nichts gefallen lassen, schwor sich Hermine, während sie mit energischen Schritten durch das vertraute Gelände marschierte.

Am Eingang des Schlosses wurde sie bereits erwartet. Minerva McGonagall, begrüßte ihre ehemalige Schülerin lächelnd und umarmte sie sogar, was für die strenge Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor eher ungewöhnlich war.

„Hermine! Wie schön sie wieder zu sehen", sagte sie herzlich. „Sie werden schon erwartet. Direktor Dumbledore hat alle Kollegen versammelt, um ihre „Heimkehr" ein wenig zu feiern. Kommen sie meine Liebe."

Als Hermine neben Professor McGonagall durch die altvertrauten Flure ging, ließ ihre Nervosität merklich nach und sie war, mehr denn je, sicher die richtige Entscheidung getroffen zu haben.

„Hermine, mein liebes Kind!" Dumbledore hatte sie gleich nach Betreten des Lehrerzimmers in Empfang genommen. „Es ist mir eine große Freude, sie wieder in Hogwarts willkommen zu heißen", sagte er mit strahlendem Lächeln.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite", erwiderte Hermine gerührt, „es ist so schön wieder hier zu sein."

Sie wurde nun auch von den anderen Lehrern umringt und begrüßt. Jeder Einzelne hieß sie freundlich willkommen und wünschte ihr einen guten Anfang. Lediglich Professor Trelawney nutzte die Gelegenheit um eine verworrene, düstere Vorhersage loszuwerden, was darauf schließen ließ, dass sie Hermine ihre skeptische Einstellung zur Wahrsagerei immer noch übel nahm. Nachdem niemand von den Anderen den Worten der Hellseherin auch nur die geringste Beachtung schenkte, beschloss sie es ihnen gleich zu tun.

Nachdem Hermine einige Zeit mit ihren ehemaligen Lehrern und zukünftigen Kollegen geplaudert hatte, wurde ihr plötzlich bewusst, dass Professor Snape nicht unter den Anwesenden war. Sie hatte sich gerade optimistisch dem Gedanken hingegeben, dass der Alptraum aller Hogwarts-Schüler vielleicht doch den Arbeitgeber gewechselt hatte und mittlerweile dem Teufel die Hölle heizen half, als sie hörte wie Dumbledore ihn begrüßte.

„Severus, wie schön, dass du doch noch hergefunden hast", sagte der Schulleiter etwas vorwurfsvoll. „Möchtest du nicht unsere neue Professorin begrüßen?"

Hermine drehte sich um und blickte geradewegs in zwei tiefschwarze Augen.

Sie hatte völlig vergessen, wie hypnotisierend diese Augen sein konnten.

Mit leichtem Erstaunen registrierte sie die Gänsehaut, die sich entlang ihres Rückgrads bei diesem Anblick unwillkürlich gebildet hatte.

Snape musterte sie einige Sekunden abschätzend, bevor er sie, lediglich mit einem Nicken des Kopfes begrüßte. Ihre, ihm andeutungsweise entgegengestreckte Hand übersah er geflissentlich.

„Da sind sie also wieder, Miss Granger", raunte er mit ironisch hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, „und noch dazu als neue Zaubertrank-Korefähe. Sie können es sicher kaum erwarten, ihr reichhaltiges Wissen an unsere werten Nachwuchsmagier weiterzugeben."

Sein ganzes Verhalten brachte ziemlich deutlich zum Ausdruck, dass er sie für eine Fehlbesetzung hielt.

Aber diese Stimme! - sie hatte auch völlig vergessen, wie einlullend seine Stimme wirken konnte, wenn er es darauf anlegte. Selbst die leise Verärgerung, die sich angesichts seiner herablassenden Art allmählich in ihrem Bewusstsein breit machte, konnte den Siegeszug der Gänsehaut auf ihrem Weg zu den Zehenspitzen nicht verhindern.

„Ich freue mich, sie wiederzusehen, Professor Snape", sagte sie höflich und versuchte, sich ihre Verunsicherung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

„Respekt!", sagte Snape spöttisch lächelnd und so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte, „sie haben mittlerweile sogar gelernt zu lügen, ohne dabei rot zu werden."

Mit diesen Worten ließ er seine neue Kollegin stehen und ging wieder zurück zu Dumbledore.

Dieser gemeine Bastard würde sich wohl nie ändern. Und sie hatte sich, ohne Gegenwehr, gleich bei der ersten Begegnung von ihm niedermachen lassen - das ärgerte Hermine am meisten. Irgendwie hatte es dieser Oberfiesling mühelos geschafft, dass sie sich in seiner Gegenwart wieder wie eine halbwüchsige Schülerin fühlte. Sie nahm sich fest vor, im künftig rigoros die Stirn zu bieten.

Ihre Gedanken mussten sich wohl deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht wiedergespiegelt haben, denn Professor McGonagall kam auf sie zu, nahm sie am Arm und zog sie ein wenig weg von den anderen

„Hermine – ist ihnen eine Laus über die Leber gelaufen", fragte sie besorgt, „eventuell eine missmutige, unhöfliche, schwarzgekleidete Laus?"

Ihre ehemalige Hauslehrerin zwinkerte ihr zu und nickte verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf.

„Sie sollten versuchen, Professor Snapes Sticheleien nicht so ernst zu nehmen. Ignorieren ist die beste Methode mit ihm fertig zu werden", fügte sie verschwörerisch flüsternd hinzu, „glauben Sie mir – in dem Punkt haben wir alle langjährige Erfahrung."

„Vielen Dank, für diesen wohlgemeinten Rat, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hermine tapfer lächelnd, „aber ich fürchte, das mit dem Ignorieren werde ich auf Dauer nicht durchhalten. Ich kann mich nicht so gut verstellen. Deshalb ist für mich, bei der Wahrheit zu bleiben, der einzig praktikable Weg, mit anderen Menschen umzugehen", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, „auch mit den weniger angenehmen Zeitgenossen. Den Ärger, den ich mir dabei manchmal einhandle, muss ich dann natürlich billigend in Kauf nehmen."

„Das ist unsere Hermine", sagte McGonagall anerkennend, „immer gradlinig und ehrlich. So mancher von uns alten Hasen könnte sich von dieser Einstellung eine Scheibe abschneiden, und da nehme ich mich selbst nicht aus."

„Danke, Professor McGonagall", sagte Hermine errötend, „aber soviel Vorschusslorbeeren habe ich gar nicht verdient."

„Nennen sie mich doch Minerva, meine Liebe, wir Lehrer nennen uns alle beim Vornamen", sagte McGonagall herzlich. „Sie werden das mit Professor Snape schon hinkriegen. Allerdings ist der gute Severus wirklich ein schwerer Brocken", gab sie zu bedenken, „der einzige, der einigermaßen mit ihm fertig wird, ist Direktor Dumbledore."

„Womit muss ich fertig werde, Minerva?" Lächelnd trat Dumbledore zu den beiden Frauen.

„Ach – nur mit unserem schwererziehbaren Kerkerbewohner", sagte McGonagall.

„Dazu werde ich wohl erst beim Abendessen wieder Gelegenheit haben", entgegnete Dumbledore, „Severus ist gerade gegangen. Sie wirken erleichtert, junge Dame", fügte er, zu Hermine gewandt, schmunzelnd hinzu, „ er hat sie doch nicht etwa beleidigt?"

„Na ja, nicht direkt", sagte Hermine, „aber er hat mich deutlich spüren lassen, was er von mir, als seiner Nachfolgerin hält."

„Haben sie bitte ein bisschen Geduld mit ihm, Hermine. Er muss sich erst noch an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass eine Ex-Schülerin in seine Fußstapfen tritt", bat Dumbledore. „Es ist bisweilen ein wenig schwierig mit ihm auszukommen, aber tief im Grunde seines Herzens ist er ein guter Kerl - da brauchst du gar nicht die Augen verdrehen, meine liebe Minerva!", fügte er hinzu

„Das müssen schon verdammt tiefe Abgründe sein, dass keiner außer dir hineinschauen kann, Albus. Aber unsere Kellerassel ist ja schließlich auch ein Meister im Tarnen und Täuschen", meinte die Angesprochene süffisant.

„Minerva...!", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend.

„Wahrscheinlich TUT er auch nur so, als würde er die Menschen hassen, insbesondere natürlich MEINE Gryffindors", fauchte McGonagall wütend.

„Also jetzt übertreibst du aber ein bisschen", sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte tadelnd den Kopf . Seine alte Freundin wurde mit den Jahren immer bissiger.

„Schon gut, Albus, ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht immer über deinen Freund aus der Gruft beschweren soll", flötete McGonagall und legte ihre Hand kurz auf Dumbeldores Unterarm. „Als Zeichen meines guten Willens gebe ich den Slytherins fünf Punkte dafür, das ihr Hauslehrer insgeheim so ein liebes Kerlchen ist – zufrieden?"

Sie wartete die Antwort des Schulleiters nicht ab, sondern drehte sich postwendend um und stolzierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes quer durch den Raum um sich zu ihren anderen Kollegen zu gesellen.

Hermine versuchte sich das Lachen zu verkneifen. Erst als sie merkte das auch der Direktor von einem Ohr zum anderen grinste, ließ sie ihrer Heiterkeit freien Lauf.

„Entschuldigung, Professor Dumbledore", seufzte sie, nachdem sie wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, „aber das war wirklich ein gelungener Auftritt."

„Ja – nicht war? Minerva ist wirklich amüsant, wenn sie richtig in Fahrt ist", gluckste Dumbledore. „Die Wortgefechte, die sie sich von Zeit zu Zeit mit Severus liefert sind fast schon legendär. Ach - und Kindchen – nennen sie mich doch bitte Albus, wie alle anderen auch.

„Gerne, vielen Dank, Albus", sagte Hermine gerührt.

„Wenn mich so eine hübsche junge Dame beim Vornamen nennt, fühle ich mich gleich zwanzig bis dreißig Jahre jünger."

Der alte Zauberer zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Und übrigens, Hermine, um auf das vorherige Thema zurückzukommen: ich denke nicht, dass Severus eine so schlechte Meinung über sie hat", sagte er kichernd, „er hat schließlich sogar seine Katze nach ihnen benannt – und glauben sie mir – er mag diese Katze wirklich sehr."

Hermine starrte den Schulleiter mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Er hat eine Katze?", fragte sie verblüfft. „Und diese Katze heißt Hermine? Aber warum...?"

Der Schulleiter nickte und lächelte geheimnisvoll. „Das können sie ihn bei Gelegenheit selbst fragen."

Nachdem sich die Versammlung im Lehrerzimmer aufgelöst hatte, ließ Dumbledore es sich nicht nehmen, Hermine höchstpersönlich zu ihren neuen Wohnräume zu geleiten.

Er brannte regelrecht darauf, ihr seine wunderbare Erfindung – die magische Verbindungstreppe - vorzuführen. Kaum dass sie durch die Eingangstür ihrer zukünftigen Behausung getreten waren, schleppte er sie quer durch das Wohnzimmer, das, soweit Hermine in der Eile erkennen konnte, gemütlich und in warmen Farben eingerichtet war, in einen angrenzenden kleinen Flur, von dem zwei weitere Türen und ein Treppenabgang weggingen.

„Kommen sie meine Liebe, das müssen sie sofort ausprobieren!", rief Dumbledore aufgeregt und zog Hermine auf die obersten Stufen der Wendeltreppe. „Achtung, gleich geht's los! Bitte gut festhalten! ABWÄRTS – TURBO!"

Hermine, die zum Glück seiner Anweisung Folge geleistet und sich mit beiden Händen am Treppengeländer festgekrallt hatte, meinte für einige Sekunden in einen mittleren Wirbelsturm geraten zu sein. Das war ja noch schlimmer, als mit Flohpulver zu reisen. Als die verzauberte Treppe endlich wieder stillstand, saß Dumbledore, verzückt kichernd, eine Stufe unter ihr.

„Ist das nicht toll?", sagte er und grinste zu ihr hoch. „Das Ding funktioniert in beide Richtungen – es geht auch langsamer, wenn man das _TURBO _weglässt, aber dann macht es längst nicht so viel Spaß. Na, wie fühlen sie sich, Hermine?"

_(Wie ein Hamster, der versehentlich in die Wäscheschleuder geraten ist!)_

„Danke, gut! Diese Treppe ist wirklich...,äh,.. außergewöhnlich", sagte Hermine vorsichtig während sie sich immer noch an das Geländer klammerte und versuchte ihren Gleichgewichtssinn unter Kontrolle zu bringen

Als sie das Gefühl hatte, wieder einigermaßen gerade stehen zu können, sah sie sich neugierig um.

Der Direktor und sie befanden sich jetzt nicht mehr am oberen Treppenabsatz, sondern am Fuß der Treppe. Auch der Raum war eindeutig ein anderer als vor der rasanten Fahrt.

Dumbledore machte eine einladende Handbewegung. „Voila - ihr Büro, verehrte Zaubertrank-Professorin!"

Der Raum war merklich kühler als der vorherige und in einem völlig anderen Stil eingerichtet, strenger und in dunklen Farben gehalten.

Und irgendwie kam er Hermine vertraut vor...

„Aber - das ist Professor Snapes Büro...", rief sie überrascht.

Das war unglaublich – Snapes Büro lag nicht nur einige Etagen tiefer, sondern auch in einem anderen Flügel als ihre neuen Wohnräume.

„Jetzt nicht mehr", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, „er hat sein ganzes Zeug schon weggeschafft und sie können ihr neues Reich gestalten, wie es ihnen gefällt. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass ihr Geschmack in Einrichtungsfragen sich etwas von Severus´ Stil unterscheidet. Ich stehe ihnen auch gerne beratend zur Seite, wenn sie das möchten", fügte er schelmisch zwinkernd hinzu.

„Oh – Danke...,äh, ...ich meine, nein Danke,...das wird nicht nötig sein, ich komme schon zurecht", stammelte Hermine schnell um das Schlimmste zu verhindern. Dumbledores ausgeprägter Hang zum Kitsch war allgemein bekannt.

„Sie haben mir ohnehin schon diese phantastische Zaubertreppe verehrt, die mir die langen Wege ersparen wird. Vielen, vielen Dank, Professor .., äh..., Albus!"

„Das habe ich gerne getan – solche Sachen auszutüfteln hat mir schon immer Spaß gemacht", meinte der Schulleiter versonnen vor sich hin lächelnd.

„Severus wird morgen alles Nötige mit ihnen besprechen", fuhr er fort, „und ihnen die Arbeitsräume im Kerker übergeben; das heißt, den Unterrichtsraum und dieses Büro. Das Labor ist natürlich ab sofort auch ihr Reich, aber Severus wird es weiter mitbenutzen, zum Teil in meinem Auftrag aber auch privat." Dieser Gedanke entlockte Dumbledore ein Schmunzeln. „Wenn er auch in Zukunft nicht mehr Zaubertränke unterrichten wird, in seiner Freizeit wird er ganz bestimmt noch an dem ein oder anderen Gebräu herumpanschen wollen", meinte er amüsiert.

Hermine sah ihn etwas entrüstet an – der Begriff herumpanschen in Verbindung mit ihren heißgeliebten Zaubertränken, aber auch mit der höchst professionellen Arbeitsweise Snapes, kam ihr fast wie ein Sakrileg vor.

„Ich bin sicher, Professor Snape und ich werden eine, für beide Seiten zufriedenstellende Regelung über die Benutzung des Labors treffen können", sagte sie daher mit mehr Nachdruck als beabsichtigt und trotz dem ihr Verstand diese Aussage glasklar als puren Optimismus deklarierte.

„Das freut mich zu hören, meine Liebe. Alles weitere besprechen sie am Besten selbst mit Severus, beim Abendessen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Sie wollen sich bis dahin sicher ein wenig ausruhen. Lassen sie uns also wieder hochsausen, in ihre Wohnung", fügte er mit leuchtenden Augen hinzu während er auf die Treppe zusteuerte.

„Aber diesmal bitte ohne TURBO!", sagte Hermine und lächelte entschuldigend.

Dumbledore hatte sich gleich nach dem, diesmal etwas weniger wilden, Treppen-Trip verabschiedet und Hermine nahm nun endlich ihre neue Behausung in Besitz.

Nachdem sie ausgepackt und ihre wenigen Habseeligkeiten verstaut hatte, änderte sie, mittels ihres Zauberstabes, hier und dort ein wenig die Form oder die Farbnuance eines Möbelstücks, hängte ein paar Bilder um und merkte sich im Geiste schon die Stellen vor, die sie noch mit Pflanzen, Kerzenleuchtern oder ähnlich Dekorativem bestücken wollte. Nachdem sie der Bettwäsche noch das typische Gryffindor-Rot/Gold verpasst hatte, ließ sich Hogwarts´ neue Professorin für Zaubertränke erschöpft auf das große Himmelbett plumpsen.

„_Endlich bin ich genau da, wo ich immer hinwollte"_, war ihr letzter Gedanke, bevor sie mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln auf den Lippen einschlief.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3 

Als Hermine erwachte, wurde das Schloss bereits vom sanften Licht der untergehenden Sonne überflutet.

Sie machte sich rasch ein wenig frisch und schlüpfte in ein anderes Kleid – lang, moosgrün und aus einem weichen, fließenden Stoff – das ihre schlanke Silhouette vorteilhaft betonte. Die vordere Partie ihrer fast bis zur Taille reichenden, buschigen Haare band sie mit einem Samtband locker im Nacken zusammen. Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel – sie wollte schließlich am ersten Abend einen guten Eindruck machen – und nachdem der Spiegel ihr wortreich und überschwänglich versichert hatte, dass sie wirklich ausgesprochen entzückend aussähe, machte sie sich schließlich auf den Weg zur großen Halle.

Das Abendessen verlief zunächst äußerst angenehm.

Hermine unterhielt sich eine Weile angeregt mit Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout, Madame Hooch und mit Poppy Pomfrey, die in ihrer unmittelbaren Nähe saßen.

Professor Snape, auf dessen Gesellschaft sie nicht sonderlich erpicht war, thronte dankenswerterweise am anderen Ende des langen Tisches, schräg gegenüber und hatte sie bislang keines Blickes gewürdigt - ein Umstand den Hermine jetzt ausnützte, um ihren ehemaligen Lehrer ungestört einer genaueren Betrachtung zu unterziehen.

Auf den ersten Blick war Snape noch derselbe arrogante, unnahbar wirkende Mann, den sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Bei genauerem Hinsehen fielen Hermine jedoch einige Veränderungen auf: Er wirkte nicht mehr so angespannt und gehetzt wie früher, sondern etwas gelassener, was jedoch der Verachtung, die er seinen Mitmenschen entgegenzubringen schien, keinen Abbruch tat.

Insgesamt schien er ein wenig gepflegter zu sein und die langen pechschwarzen Haare, die meist einen Teil seines markanten Gesichtes verdeckten, waren an den Schläfen vereinzelt von feinen weißen Fäden durchzogen.

Noch etwas Entscheidendes hatte sich verändert - Hermine wunderte sich, dass es ihr nicht sofort aufgefallen war: Die gespenstische Blässe, die ein typisches Merkmal des Zaubertränkemeisters gewesen war, hatte einer natürlicheren Gesichtsfarbe Platz gemacht – sie meinte sogar einen Hauch von Bräune zu erkennen. Vielleicht lag es daran, mutmaßte sie, dass er nachdem Voldemort tot war, seine Freiheit wieder hatte und, wie jeder andere Mensch, des öfteren seine Freizeit im Sonnenlicht verbrachte.

Hermine nahm sich vor, Minerva, oder besser noch Albus, danach zu fragen, während sie den „neuen" Professor Snape weiterhin aufmerksam beobachtete.

Jemand, der den Zauberer nicht kannte, hätte ihn ohne Weiteres für einen, wenn auch nicht im klassischen Sinn gutaussehenden, aber interessanten und sogar sehr attraktiven Mann halten können, kam es Hermine plötzlich in den Sinn.

Seine geheimnisvolle, düstere Aura, die durch die schwarzen Haare, die durchdringenden dunklen Augen und die völlig in schwarz gehaltene viktorianische Kleidung noch verstärkt wurde, war auf eine gefährliche Art anziehend.

Hermine musste sich zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung eingestehen, dass Snape, trotz seiner deutlich zur Schau gestellten Arroganz, durchaus sexy wirkte, wenn dieser Eindruck nicht gerade durch den überaus verbiesterten Gesichtsausdruck zerstört wurde, den er meistens aufsetzte.

Hermine erinnerte sich an einen Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum, an dem sie zufällig und unbemerkt Zeuge geworden war, wie zwei ihrer ehemaligen Mitschülerinnen sich flüsternd – denn darüber laut zu sprechen wäre aus mehreren Gründen gefährlich gewesen - genau diese Snape-ist-eigentlich-sexy-Theorie gegenseitig bestätigt hatten.

Damals hatte Hermine, die auf diesem speziellen Gebiet eher eine Spätzünderin gewesen war, die beiden Mädchen angewidert und ohne zu zögern, gedanklich mit dem Etikett „perverse Masochistin" versehen. Heute allerdings war sie in solchen Dingen wesentlich aufgeschlossener.

Trotzdem überraschte es sie, dass der Anblick von Snape, den sie noch immer auf sich wirken ließ, sie zu solch absurden Gedanken animierte.

Das Verhältnis der anderen Lehrer zu ihrem übellaunigen Kollegen war, soweit Hermine das beurteilen konnte, immer noch das selbe – kaum einer sprach mehr als das Nötigste mit ihm, was ihnen aufgrund seiner überheblichen Art durchaus nicht zu verdenken war. Einzig Dumbledore schien sich gerne mit Snape zu unterhalten – auch in diesem Moment waren die beiden in ein Gespräch vertieft, wobei allerdings wie es aussah, der Schulleiter den Großteil der Unterhaltung bestritt.

Plötzlich, als hätte er ihren Blick gespürt, hob Snape den Kopf und starrte ihr geradewegs in die Augen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang war Hermine versucht, dem ersten Impuls nachzugeben und den Blick sofort abzuwenden. Da ihr aber gerade noch rechtzeitig ihr Vorsatz vom Nachmittag, sich nichts mehr gefallen zu lassen in den Sinn kam, starrte sie herausfordernd zurück.

Das Snape dies als ausgesprochene Unverschämtheit auffasste war seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich anzumerken. Er setzte seine bedrohlichste „ich-zieh-dir-gleich-jede-Menge-Punkte-ab"-Miene auf, die Hermine aus ihrer Schulzeit noch all zu gut in Erinnerung war.

Sie überlegte kurz, wie sie die Situation noch etwas weiter auf die Spitze treiben konnte und entschied sich dann intuitiv, diesem plumpen Einschüchterungsversuch ein unverdient zauberhaftes Lächeln entgegenzusetzen.

Der Blick, den Snape ihr daraufhin, die Augen wütend zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen, quer über den Tisch schickte war so eisig, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, die Kälte tatsächlich körperlich zu spüren

Nichtsdestotrotz lächelte sie ihn weiter an und versuchte diesem Lächeln noch eine Prise von leisem Spott hinzuzufügen, indem sie die Augenbrauen ironisch hochzog.

Der Ausdruck in Snapes Augen wurde mörderisch.

Hermine rechnete schon fast jeden Moment damit, dass er aufspringen und ihr irgendeinen üblen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde, und beschloss daher, dass sie - die Klügere - jetzt doch besser nachgeben würde.

Nach einem letzten intensiven Blick in die bedrohlich funkelnden schwarzen Augen zuckte sie, immer noch lächelnd, andeutungsweise die Schultern und wandte sich dann der neben ihr sitzenden Madame Pomfrey zu, die gerade das x-te Anekdötchen aus ihrer langen Heilerinnen-Laufbahn zum Besten gab.

Snape atmete tief durch.

Endlich hatte diese respektlose Göre aufgehört in anzustarren – und, was noch viel schlimmer gewesen war, ihn so unverschämt spöttisch anzulächeln. Dieses impertinente Weibsbild wagte es doch tatsächlich, seine Autorität in Frage zu stellen! Unfassbar! Was dachte diese, neumalkluge Anfängerin eigentlich, wen sie vor sich hatte?

Sie hatte scheinbar vergessen, dass er aus dem „wer-schaut-zuerst-weg"-Spiel immer als Sieger hervorging, es sei denn, der Gegner war Dumbledore, und auch dieser schaffte es längst nicht jedes mal, ihn zu bezwingen.

Nachdem Miss Granger jetzt scheinbar völlig gefesselt Madame Pomfreys Erzählungen verfolgte – kein Wunder, denn Poppy war mittlerweile, nachdem sie dem Rotwein kräftig zugesprochen hatte, zur Höchstform aufgelaufen – konnte Snape seine ehemalige Schülerin, die all die Jahre Klassenbeste in seinem Fach gewesen war, nun seinerseits einer genaueren Betrachtung unterziehen.

Aus dem Mädchen, das vor sieben Jahren Hogwarts verlassen hatten, war eindeutig eine Frau geworden.

Sie war keine spektakuläre Schönheit, aber eine sehr hübsche, zierliche junge Dame, mit feingemeißelten Gesichtszügen und einer dichten hellbraunen Löwenmähne. _(Wie überaus passend für eine Gryffindor!_)

Einen kurzen Moment lang überlegte Snape, wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, seine Finger in diesen sicherlich warmen und weichen Wuschellocken zu vergraben, und verbot sich gleich darauf energisch diesen Gedanken weiter zu vertiefen. Schließlich war es die penetrante Nervensäge Granger war, die er da betrachtete.

Er würde sich von ihren, zugegebenermaßen reizvollen weiblichen Attributen, die sich deutlich unter dem fließenden Stoff ihres Kleides abzeichneten, auf gar keinen Fall beeinflussen lassen.

Auch wenn sie jetzt die charmante Jungprofessorin spielte – für ihn würde sie immer die unerträgliche Alleswisserin Granger bleiben - und außerdem war sie für seinen Geschmack ohnehin zu dünn.

Entschlossen verschränkte Snape die Arme vor der Brust, lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und studierte nun aufmerksam das Gesicht seiner Nachfolgerin.

Das Bemerkenswerteste an diesem Gesicht waren mit Abstand die großen, ausdrucksstarken, bernsteinfarbenen Augen. Sie war als Schülerin nicht zuletzt deswegen eines seiner Lieblingsopfer gewesen, weil er mühelos die ganze faszinierende Palette ihrer Gefühle in diesen Augen hatte erkennen können.

Fast wehmütig dachte er an den Anfang ihrer Schulzeit zurück, als nur ein einziger bösartiger Kommentar, manchmal auch nur ein scharfer Blick von ihm ihr die Tränen in die Augen treiben konnte, wie sie sich quälte um zu ergründen, was sie falsch gemacht hatte und ihn wortlos, nur mit ihren Augen, um Verzeihung anbettelte – wofür es so gut wie nie eine Veranlassung gab – nachdem er ihr untersagt hatte, unaufgefordert zu sprechen und ihre permanent erhobene Hand grundsätzlich ignorierte.

Später dann, als sie das Weinen bereits weitgehend aufgegeben hatte und versuchte, sich ihre Gefühle aufgrund seiner angeblichen Ungerechtigkeiten nicht anmerken zu lassen, konnte er dennoch in ihren Augen lesen wie in einem Buch. Sie hatte so gut wie nie offenen Wiederstand gezeigt, aber die Wut die sich oft in ihrem Blick wiederspiegelte hatte ihn meist zu neuen Gemeinheiten inspiriert.

Er hatte sie auf diese Art regelmäßig an ihre Grenzen getrieben. Manchmal war er fast stolz auf sie gewesen, wenn sie es wieder einmal geschafft hatte, die Tränen herunterzuschlucken und die Fassung wenigstens äußerlich zu waren, obwohl er ihr bis aufs Äußerste zugesetzt hatte.

Und heute starrte ihm die Frau, die sich als Schülerin von ihm nahezu jede Demütigung hatte gefallen lassen, mit ihren Bernsteinaugen frech und herausfordernd ins Gesicht und nicht einmal sein, über Jahrzehnte hinweg perfektionierter, „Todesblick" hatte die gebührende Wirkung gezeigt.

Es lag klar auf der Hand: Er würde stärkere Geschütze auffahren müssen, um diese erwachsen gewordene, selbstbewusste Hermine Granger in die Knie zu zwingen und er würde äußerst subtil und geschickt dabei vorgehen müssen, damit er Dumbledore keine Angriffsfläche bot. Zunächst einmal würde er sie äußerst freundlich behandeln, um sie in Sicherheit zu wiegen und dann, wenn sie sämtliche Vorsicht fallen ließ, gnadenlos niederzumachen. Welch eine Herausforderung – ein boshaftes Lächeln entspannte sein Züge – er liebte Herausforderungen!

Hermine war in Hochstimmung. Abgesehen davon, dass sie sich unbändig auf die vor ihr liegende Aufgabe als Lehrerin freute, hatte sie sich gerade köstlich über Poppy Pomfreys ulkige Geschichten amüsiert. Am meisten hatte sie jedoch der Etappensieg über Snape in Hochstimmung versetzt und wenn sie daran zurück dachte was sie und ihre Freunde als Schüler unter diesem Mann hatten ertragen müssen, kam ihr dieser Sieg noch unglaublicher vor.

Harry hatte Snape, der ihn noch fieser als alle anderen behandelt hatte, gehasst wie die Pest, zumindest bis zu Endkampf gegen Voldemort. Danach hatte er sich nie mehr über den Zaubertrankmeister geäußert, weder negativ noch positiv.

Er hatte niemals auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen über diesen Kampf verlauten lassen, sondern auf die Fragen seiner Freunde nur etwas von „lieber vergessen" gemurmelt und nach einer kurzen beleidigten Phase hatten sie das auch akzeptiert.

Ron, schimpfte immer noch viel und gern auf „die abscheuliche schwarze Fledermaus", wenn sie über die alten Zeiten sprachen und seine Schwester Ginny verdrehte nur vielsagend die Augen, wenn die Rede von Snape war.

Neville Longbottom, der als Schüler eine geradezu panische Angst vor dem Zaubertränkemeister gehabt hatte, wurde, wie er Hermine einmal unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit erzählt hatte, immer noch regelmäßig von Alpträumen heimgesucht, in denen Snape die Hautrolle spielte.

Hermine hatte ihm deswegen vor Kurzem geraten, sich in Therapie zu begeben und ihm diese Muggelheilmethode ausführlichst erläutert. Nachdem es aber zu gefährlich war, einen Muggeltherapeuten mit Zaubererproblemen zu konfrontieren hatte sie sich selbst angeboten ihm zu helfen, wozu sie sich aufgrund ihrer Psychologiekurse durchaus in der Lage sah.

Neville hatte ihr fest versprochen darüber nachzudenken, um nicht sein Leben lang unter dieser, rationell nicht mehr nachvollziehbaren Angst leiden zu müssen.

An dieser Stelle ihrer Überlegung angekommen, blickte Hermine kurz zum Hauptdarsteller von Nevilles Alpträumen hinüber und erstarrte.

Snape hatte wieder Blickkontakt mit ihr aufgenommen, aber das war nicht der eigentliche Anlass, der sie urplötzlich am ganzen Körper frösteln ließ.

Der Grund, aus dem sich Tausende von Härchen auf ihrer Haut um einen Stehplatz bemühten, war ein anderer:

SNAPE LÄCHELTE!

Nachdem seine Augen immer noch bösartig funkelten, hatte er dabei zwar fatale Ähnlichkeit mit einem Wolf, der die Zähne fletschte - aber es war eindeutig ein Lächeln.

Trotzdem fand Hermine diesen Anblick erheblich beunruhigender als die, für Snape typische, bösartige Mimik von vorhin. Warum, zum Geier, lächelte er sie auf einmal an?

Das ungute Gefühl wich den Rest des Abends nicht mehr von Hermine und sie vermied es, noch einmal zu Snape hinüberzusehen. Darum bemerkte sie auch nicht, dass er aufstand, um den Tisch herum zu ihrem Sitzplatz ging und sich zu ihr herunterbeugte.

„Miss Granger?"

Als sie seine tiefe, samtige Stimme plötzlich so nah neben ihrem Ohr vernahm, zuckte sie vor Schreck unwillkürlich und heftig zusammen.

„Habe ich sie erschreckt? Verzeihen sie, das lag natürlich nicht in meiner Absicht", sagte er höflich, doch sein schadenfroher Gesichtsausdruck wiederlegte diese Aussage gründlich.

„Schon gut, Professor, ich werde es überleben", sagte Hermine etwas lahm.

„Wann wäre ihnen denn eine Führung durch ihren neuen Arbeitsbereich genehm?", fragte Snape. „Direktor Dumbledore bat mich, ihnen alles zu zeigen, was für ihren Unterricht relevant sein könnte."

„Ähm.., ich richte mich da ganz nach ihnen, Professor Snape", sagte Hermine, die von der Tatsache, dass dieser unmögliche Mann plötzlich ganz normal mit ihr redete, leicht verwirrt war.

„Wie würde es ihnen morgen, am frühen Vormittag passen?", fragte er. „Da haben sie vorher noch genügend Zeit, sich bei einem ausgiebigen Frühstück zu stärken – ich meine, nur für den Fall, dass es anstrengend wird", fügte er seltsam fürsorglich hinzu.

_(Anstrengend?)_ Was sollte das nun schon wieder bedeuten?

„Morgen Vormittag passt mir ausgezeichnet", sagte Hermine, ohne auf die Anspielung einzugehen.

„Wunderbar, Miss Granger. Ich wünsche angenehme Nachtruhe", sagte Snape mit einem Nicken, das andeutete, dass alle Anwesenden damit gemeint waren, drehte sich um und marschierte mit wehendem Umhang aus der großen Halle.

Hermine konnte sich keinen rechten Reim auf seinen plötzlichen Stimmungswechsel machen; vielleicht war er ja wirklich nur ein extrem launischer Typ.

Vielleicht hatte aber auch der lange erhoffte, schwer erkämpfte Sieg über Voldemort und die daraus resultierende Freiheit, in aus seiner Verbitterung geholt und einen besseren Menschen aus ihm gemacht - und er versuchte nur noch aus alter Gewohnheit, andere Menschen einzuschüchtern.

Da Hermine ausgesprochen viel Wert auf Fairness legte – ihre Freunde bezeichneten sie oft als Gerechtigkeitsfanatikerin – beschloss sie, Snape eine Chance zu geben.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4 

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen ausgeschlafen und voller Elan die Große Halle betrat, war ihr Platz vom Vorabend bereits besetzt von einem, ihr unbekannten, jungen Mann.

McGonagall, die neben ihm saß, hatte Hermine hereinkommen sehen und winkte sie nun zu sich.

„Guten Morgen Hermine! Darf ich ihnen unseren Hausmeister, William Wishmope, vorstellen", sagte sie mit einer Handbewegung auf ihren Sitznachbarn, der sogleich aufgesprungen war. „William, das ist Professor Hermine Granger, unsere neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke."

„Freut mich, sie kennen zu lernen, Mister Wishmope", begrüßte Hermine lächelnd den sympathisch wirkenden, braunhaarigen Mann, der höchstens ein paar Jahre älter sein konnte als sie.

„Oh..., ganz meinerseits, ..ich meine, ich freue mich auch...", stammelte dieser schüchtern und schüttelte etwas linkisch die ihm dargebotene Hand.

Genauer gesagt hörte er gar nicht mehr damit auf, ihre Hand zu schütteln und schaute sie mit seinen großen braunen Augen verzückt an. Diese Augen und die Art, wie er die Brauen zusammenzog und die Stirn in Falten legte, erinnerte Hermine an eine Dackel namens Ernie, den ihre Eltern früher einmal gehabt hatten.

„Sind sie auch neu hier?", fragte sie, in der Hoffnung, ihn dadurch vom Schütteln abzubringen.

„Äh.., nein..., nicht ganz neu", war die erschöpfende Antwort, aber immerhin ließ er endlich ihre Hand los.

„Mister Wishmope ist seit dem letzten Schuljahr bei uns", erklärte McGonagall. „Albus hat Filch in den Ruhestand geschickt, weil er seinen Dienst nicht mehr weiter verrichten konnte, nachdem seine Katze gestorben war. Der arme Filch hatte damals einen Nervenzusammenbruch nach dem anderen - saß die meiste Zeit heulend in irgendeinem Flur herum und behauptete, alles erinnere in so an Mrs. Norris", fügte sie hinzu und verdrehte vielsagend die Augen. McGonagall hatte sich in ihrer Animagusform, als Katze, nicht sonderlich gut mit Filchs Haustier vertragen.

„Oh – wie tragisch!", murmelte Hermine betroffen. Das einzige Wesen, dem der Schülerhasser Filch, je Zuneigung entgegen gebracht hatte, war mit Sicherheit seine Katze gewesen.

„Mögen sie Kinder?", fragte sie Wishmope unvermittelt, der sie darauf hin perplex ansah, was seine Ähnlichkeit mit Ernie, dem Dackel, noch verstärkte. „Ich meine natürlich: wie kommen sie mit den Schülern klar", fügte sie erklärend hinzu.

„Äh..., na ja, ganz gut, ...denke ich...", sagte er bescheiden.

Ernie, der Hausmeister, war entschieden kein Freund großer Worte.

„Dann werde ich mal frühstücken", beendete Hermine das Gespräch und suchte mit den Augen den Tisch nach einem freien Platz ab.

„Gegenüber von Graf Dracula ist noch was frei", flüsterte McGonagall, allerdings laut genug um ein Kichern bei den in unmittelbarer Nähe Sitzenden auszulösen, und nickte mit dem Kopf zum anderen Ende der Tafel.

Snape saß am selben Platz wie gestern abend, neben ihm Dumbledore, an der Stirnseite des Tisches, und gegenüber stand tatsächlich der einzige, noch unbesetzte Stuhl.

„Ich werde mich schon nicht beißen lassen", flüsterte Hermine zurück, was das Kichern noch verstärkte, und ging hinüber zu den beiden Zauberern.

Das Wishmope noch stehen blieb und ihr wie gebannt hinterher sah bis McGonagall ihn an sein Frühstück erinnerte, entging ihrer Aufmerksamkeit.

„Einen wunderschönen Morgen, meine Liebe! Setzen sie sich doch!", wurde sie von Dumbledore freudestrahlend begrüßt.

„Ihnen auch eine schönen Morgen Direktor - Albus, guten Morgen Professor Snape", sagte Hermine und setzte sich an den Tisch.

Snape schaute nur eine Sekunde zu ihr herüber, murmelte etwas, was mit viel gutem Willen als „Guten Morgen" durchgehen konnte und versenkte dann seinen Blick wieder in die große Tasse, die er mit beiden Händen festhielt, als ob er befürchtete, jemand könne sie ihm wegnehmen.

„Tragen sie ihrem Kollegen sein seltsames Verhalten nicht nach, Hermine. Er nimmt morgens erst menschliche Züge an, nachdem er sich mit ein paar Tassen von diesem scheußlichen schwarzen Gebräu vergiftet hat", sagte Dumbledore, womit er sich einen gereizten Blick von Snape einfing.

Hermine beugte sich nach vorne und machte den Hals lang, um einen Blick in Snape´s Becher werfen zu können, woraufhin dieser sie misstrauisch ansah. Als sie schon fast damit rechnete, das er sein Getränk vor ihr in Sicherheit bringen würde, stieg ihr der verlockende Duft des „scheußlichen Gebräus" in die Nase.

Kaffee?", sagte sie und strahlte ihn an. „Gibt es davon noch mehr?"

Snape zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und Dumbledore gab ein missbilligendes Schnauben von sich.

„Dass sie Kaffee trinken, überrascht mich", sagte Snape, „Ich hätte sie eher auf Pfefferminztee oder etwas ähnlich ähm - sagen wir mal – gesundes eingeschätzt."

„Wie kann ein Meister der Zaubertränke nur so abfällig über Kräutertee sprechen?", ereiferte sich Dumbledore, woraufhin der besagte Meister umgehend Auskunft gab:

„Einen Zaubertrank, oder auch einen simplen Kräutertee, nimmt man nicht wegen dem Geschmack zu sich, sondern um ein bestimmtes Ergebnis zu erzielen, beispielsweise eine Krankheit zu heilen, letzteren auch vielleicht um irgendwelche Wehwehchen zu lindern", dozierte Snape. „Da ich nicht krank bin und erst recht nicht an Wehwehchen leide, trinke ich Kaffee, weil ich Kaffee nun mal mag - und natürlich um morgens menschliche Züge anzunehmen", fügte er genervt hinzu.

Als Hermine ihrerseits eine große Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen hatte, genauer gesagt bereits die zweite, und gerade ihr drittes Brötchen vertilgt hatte, schien Dumbledore allmählich zum Schluss seines ausführlichen Standard-Vortrags über die gesundheitsschädigende Wirkung von zuviel Koffein zu kommen.

Snape hatte während dieser Rede, die er scheinbar schon auswendig kannte, keine Miene verzogen und seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit seinem Frühstück gewidmet. Er ergriff erst das Wort, als Dumbledore aufgehört hatte zu reden und abwartend zwischen seinen zwei Tischnachbarn hin und her schaute.

„Du hast etwas vergessen, Albus", sagte er ernst, „und zwar die extrem stoffwechselfördernde - ach was sage ich - geradezu auszehrende Wirkung von Koffein auf den menschlichen Körper, insbesondere den weiblichen."

Er warf seiner gegenübersitzenden neuen Kollegin einen besorgten Blick zu.

„Manche Kaffeetrinkerinnen sind erschreckend dünn, obwohl sie Portionen verschlingen, die auch einen ausgewachsenen norwegischen Stachelbuckel satt machen würden", sagte er mitleidig den Kopf schüttelnd.

Hermine, die gerade genüsslich in ihr viertes Brötchen biss, sah ihn sprachlos an. Es blieb ihr, nachdem sie beide Backen voll hatte, auch gar nichts anderes übrig.

„Hören sie nicht auf ihn, Hermine", kicherte Dumbledore, „noch eine Brötchen?"

Hermine, die immer noch krampfhaft kaute, schüttelte heftig den Kopf.

„Als ich gestern sagte, sie könnten sich beim Frühstück ausgiebig stärken, falls es anstrengend würde im Kerker", sagte Snape entschuldigend, „konnte ich ja nicht ahnen, dass sie mich für SO anstrengend halten. Aber packen sie zur Sicherheit ruhig noch etwas Proviant ein – die Zeit bis zum Mittagessen könnte lang werden."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, Professor Snape - so anstrengend können selbst SIE nicht sein", sagte Hermine angriffslustig, als sie endlich wieder sprechen konnte.

Dumbledore schien sich immer noch köstlich zu amüsieren. „Darauf würde ich lieber nicht wetten", kicherte er, „aber Hut ab vor ihrem Optimismus, mein Kind." Er lüpfte andeutungsweise seinen hohen spitzen Zaubererhut.

Snape bedachte ihn mit einem missbilligenden Blick, schob geräuschvoll seinen Stuhl zurück, was ihm die Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden einbrachte, und stand auf.

„Bereit für den Kerker, Miss Granger?", schnarrte er, leicht nach vorne gebeugt, die Hände auf die Tischplatte gestützt und Hermine mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen fixierend.

„Bereit!", sagte sie knapp, trank noch rasch ihre Kaffeetasse aus und nickte Dumbledore zu, bevor sie Snape nacheilte, der schon fast beim Ausgang angelangt war.

Erst auf dem Flur gelang es ihr, ihn einzuholen.

„Würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, ein bisschen langsamer zu gehen, Professor?", fragte sie ihn gereizt und etwas außer Puste.

„Selbstverständlich nicht, Miss Granger", sagte er betont höflich und blieb so plötzlich stehen, das sie beinahe auf ihn aufgelaufen wäre. „Ich hatte einen Moment lang vergessen, welche Menge an Nahrung ihr Körper gerade verarbeiten muss – entschuldigen sie bitte, das ich ihren zarten Organismus mit meinem Tempo überstrapaziert habe."

Er legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und vollführte eine kleine Verbeugung.

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an und wollte gerade entgegnen, dass es so schlimm auch wieder nicht gewesen wäre, als plötzlich das Wolfslächeln von gestern abend wieder auf seinem Gesicht erschien.

„Ich will natürlich nicht, dass sie hier die Gänge voll kotzen, werte Kollegin.", sagte er und machte mit der Hand eine einladende Bewegung den Flur hinunter.

„Darf ich sie also zu einem kleinen Verdauungsspaziergang in Richtung Kerker einladen."

Mit diesen Worten setzte er sich, übertrieben langsam und sich ständig mit besorgten Blicken versichernd, dass sie auch Schritt halten konnte, wieder in Bewegung.

„Ich habe noch nie die Gänge vollgekotzt", sagte Hermine entrüstet mit einem bösen Seitenblick auf den gemächlich dahinschlendernden Professor.

„NEIN, selbstverständlich nicht! Sollte ich den Anschein erweckt haben, ihnen selbiges zu unterstellen, so tut es mir schrecklich leid", sagte Snape bedauernd. „Jemand, der sich so vehement wie sie bemüht, immer genau das Richtige zu tun, würde eine solch frevelhafte Tat niemals begehen."

„Was soll das heißen: - _vehement bemüht,_ _immer genau das Richtige zu tun - _?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht, die das durchaus nicht als Kompliment wertete.

„Irre ich mich, oder waren sie die Schülerin, die sich immer selbst den Lernstoff von mindestens einem Monat, in manchen Fällen sogar von einem ganzen Jahr, im Voraus erarbeitet hat, um sich im Unterricht niemals die Blöße zu geben, auch nur eine einzige Frage nicht beantworten zu können?", fragte Snape.

„Seit wann ist es denn für einen Lehrer eine Zumutung, wenn eine seiner Schülerinnen sich so viel Wissen wie möglich aneignen will?", fauchte Hermine.

„Das ist kein Problem, solange sich die Schülerin mit ihrem Wissen nicht penetrant in den Vordergrund drängt", sagte Snape. „Stellen sie sich vor: ich habe tatsächlich eine Zeit lang geglaubt, ihre andauernd in die Höhe gestreckte Hand und das damit verbundene nervöse Zappeln währen angeboren und sie Ärmste müssten ständig so durch die Gegend laufen", fügte er süffisant hinzu.

Hermine blieb stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Snape tat es ihr gleich und sah spöttisch grinsend auf sie herab.

„Es hat ihnen Spaß gemacht mich andauernd auflaufen zu lassen, nicht war", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme, sah ihn aber geradeheraus an, „beispielsweise, indem sie meine Wortmeldung ignorierten."

In ihren verdächtig feucht schimmernden Augen konnte er sehen, wie sehr diese Erinnerung sie aufwühlte.

„Ja, Miss Granger", sagte Snape leise, „trotz ihrer großen Begabung und ihres beachtlichen Wissens, war es nie ein Problem für mich, sie kalt zu erwischen."

Hermine schluckte.

„Obendrein war es mir immer ein besonderes Vergnügen...", raunte er kaum hörbar, während er sich umdrehte um weiterzugehen, „...und ich werde es mit Freuden wieder tun."

Hermine folgte ihm, blieb aber einige Schritte zurück, damit er nicht sehen konnte, wie verstört sie war. Hatte er ihr gerade tatsächlich offen gedroht? Wie reagierte man, auf so eine unverschämte Provokation?

Die junge Frau, die sich nach wie vor ständig bemühte, immer genau das Richtige zu tun, war ratlos.

Wenn sie Snape zur Rede stellte, würde die Situation vielleicht noch weiter eskalieren.

Wenn sie aber die Demütigung einfach so hin nahm und nicht darauf reagierte, würde sie ihm das Gefühl geben, gesiegt zu haben - doch erfahrungsgemäß würde er deswegen noch lange nicht aufhören, sie zu piesacken.

Als sie vor der Tür des Unterrichtsraumes im Kerker angekommen waren, hatte sich Hermine bereits entschieden, die Flucht nach vorn anzutreten.

Nachdem sie hinter ihm das Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, knallte sie die Türe mit voller Wucht ins Schloss.

Angriffsbereit wirbelte Snape herum – mit gezücktem Zauberstab und einem Blick, der zartbesaitete Gemüter ohne weiteres Zutun erledigt hätte.

„Schreckhaft, Professor?", fragte Hermine und schlenderte lässig an ihm vorbei in Richtung Lehrerpult.

„Was soll das?", donnerte Snape. „Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht? Wollen sie, dass ich sie aus Versehen umbringe?"

Nachdem Hermine nicht reagierte und ihm weiter den Rücken zukehrte, lief er ihr nach, packte sie an den Schultern und drehte sie unsanft herum.

„Antworten sie mir gefälligst, sie dumme Göre", schrie er und schüttelte sie unsanft.

„Was haben SIE sich dabei gedacht, mir zu drohen, sie Mistkerl?", brüllte Hermine ebenso laut und stieß sich mit beiden Händen an seiner Brust ab um sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien – allerdings ohne Erfolg – was sie in leichte Panik versetzte, zumal er aufgrund ihrer Attacke noch kräftiger zupackte.

Einen Moment lang dachte Hermine, ihr letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen, aber schließlich schien Snape sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu haben und er ließ sie abrupt los.

„Was bringt sie auf den absurden Gedanken, ich hätte ihnen gedroht?", sagte er kalt.

„Wollen sie das etwa abstreiten?", keifte Hermine, beflügelt von dem Gefühl, dass sie Snape, den Schrecklichen, angebrüllt hatte und trotzdem noch unter den Lebenden weilte.

„Ich habe es nicht nötig, irgend etwas abzustreiten", stellte er klar.

„Sie haben vorhin auf dem Flur gesagt...", begann Hermine, „sie sagten...". Was genau hatte er eigentlich gesagt – genau genommen nichts, woraus sich bei näherer Betrachtung ein Strick drehen ließ.

Und das wusste er genau, dieser verdammte Bastard, der mit verschränkten Armen dastand, die Augenbrauen in seiner unnachahmlichen Art hochgezogenen, auf sie herabsah und darauf zu warten schien, dass sie sich weiter lächerlich machte.

„Ich werde das besser nicht mit ihnen, sondern mit Direktor Dumbledore besprechen", spielte sie ihren letzten Trumpf aus.

„Tun sie das, Miss Granger, gehen sie petzen", sagte er gelassen. „Vorhin hatte ich zwar einen Moment lang den Eindruck, sie hätten genug Mut, um sich selbst zu verteidigen – aber was versteht ein Mistkerl wie ich schon von solchen Dingen."

„Vielleicht, soviel wie dumme Gören von angedeuteten Drohungen?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn scharf an.

„Das wäre gut möglich", schmunzelte Snape.

„Aber versprechen sie mir eines, Miss Granger", sagte er dann wieder in ernstem Ton, „erschrecken sie mich nie wieder so, wie vorhin mit der Tür. Sie haben wirklich Glück gehabt, dass ich ihnen keinen Fluch verpasst habe."

„Aber Professor", sagte Hermine schnippisch, „das wäre doch eine günstige Gelegenheit gewesen, mich ein für alle mal los zu werden.

„Das trauen sie mir also zu", rief Snape und sah sie entsetzt an.

Hermine war betroffen. Hatte sie tatsächlich seine Gefühle verletzt? Wenige Sekunden später wurde ihre unausgesprochene Frage beantwortet.

„Wenn ich sie loswerden wollte, und - unter uns - ich tendiere tatsächlich dazu, das zu wollen", sagte er mit seiner samtigsten Stimme, „würde ich es mir sicher nicht so einfach machen – das wäre einfach nicht mein Stil, kleine Miss Schlaumeier, und außerdem würde es uns beiden doch den ganzen Spaß verderben."

Nach diesen Worten ließ er, die entrüstet nach Luft schnappende Hermine einfach sehen, und ging hinter das Lehrerpult.

„Kommen sie her, Miss Granger, und genießen sie den Anblick des Klassenzimmers aus dieser, für sie neuen Perspektive", sagte er in einem völlig neutralen Ton und mit gleichmütiger Mine. „Und dann wird es Zeit, dass wir uns dem eigentlichen Grund unseres Hierseins zuwenden, bevor der Vormittag vorüber ist".

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie ohne weitere Zwischenfälle bei einem ausschließlich fachbezogenen Gespräch, über den Zaubertränke-Unterricht. Hermine empfand Snapes professionelle, sachliche Vorgehensweise als sehr wohltuend, konnte sich allerdings nicht völlig entspannen, da sie ständig einen neuerlichen verbalen Seitenhieb erwartete.

Als sie mit der Übergabe des Unterrichtsraumes und des angrenzenden Vorratslagers fertig waren betraten sie das daneben liegende Labor.

„Das Labor dürfen sie natürlich als Lehrerin für Zaubertränke auch benutzen", sagte Snape, für Hermines Geschmack, etwas zu gönnerhaft.

„Wenn ich Albus richtig verstanden habe", sagt sie spöttisch, „ist das ab sofort MEIN Labor, und sie dürfen es hin und wieder als Gast benutzen, um – wie nannte er es gleich, ach ja - herumzupanschen.

Er funkelte sie wütend an und wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen als sie abwehrend die Hände hob.

„Schon gut, Professor, ich würde ihre Arbeit selbstverständlich nie so bezeichnen", sagte sie versöhnlich. „Ich habe dem Direktor bereits gesagt, das wir sicher eine, für beide Seiten zufriedenstellende, Lösung bezüglich der Benutzung des Labors finden werden."

„Die haben wir schon gefunden", sagte Snape ätzend, „wenn ich drinnen bin, bleiben sie draußen!"

„Das würde ihnen so passen", zischte Hermine angriffslustig. „Ich werde mir doch von ihnen nicht den Zutritt zu meinem eigenen Labor verbieten lassen. „Apropos Zutritt: Sie haben doch alle Bannsprüche aufgehoben, die auf den Eingängen lagen?"

Hermine musterte ihm misstrauisch. „Ich möchte an meinem ersten Arbeitstag nicht in die Verlegenheit kommen, irgend einen Raum nicht betreten zu können, und das vor meinen Schülern, weil ich das entsprechende Passwort nicht kenne."

„Sie müssen einem aber auch jeden Spaß verderben, Granger, ich hatte mir schon so schön ausgemalt, wie sie umringt von einer Horde hämisch kichernder Schüler vor dem Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer stehen, verzweifelt ein Passwort nach dem anderen ausprobieren und schließlich, weil ihnen kein anderer Ausweg bleibt, angekrochen kommen und mich demütig um Einlass anbetteln", sagte er enttäuscht.

„Also wirklich...", begann Hermine entrüstet.

„Für wie primitiv halten sie mich eigentlich?", unterbrach Snape sie kopfschüttelnd. „Nur noch das Labor ist mit einem Bann belegt, aber wenn sie versprechen GANZ brav zu sein, verrate ich ihnen vielleicht das Passwort."

„Wie können sie es wagen, so mit mir zu reden", schnaubte Hermine wütend.

„Nun plustern sie sich mal nicht so auf, Gnädigste", grinste Snape, „das war natürlich nur ein kleiner Scherz."

„Aufplustern kann mir doch nicht schaden", giftete Hermine ihn an; „wo ich doch so schrecklich dünn bin."

„Sie sollten nicht alles immer so tragisch nehmen, Miss Granger, schließlich sind sie doch jetzt erwachsen - mehr oder weniger", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Ich bin erwachsen, und bitte – hören sie auf, mich andauernd MISS Granger zu nennen. Ich habe einen Professorentitel, genau wie sie", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Sein sie nicht albern, MISS Granger, sie haben noch nicht eine Minute unterrichtet", entgegnete Snape. „Die Anrede _Professor _müssen sie sich in meinen Augen erst noch verdienen. Und was soll das überhaupt heißen: genau wie ich? Sie Frischling wollen sich doch nicht allen Ernstes mit mir auf eine Stufe stellen?"

Er sah sie an, als würde er sich echte Sorgen über ihren Geisteszustand machen.

„Sie arroganter, selbstgefälliger...", Hermine fehlten vor Zorn die Worte.

„Na was denn?", raunte er, „Mistkerl? Sie sollten sich lieber etwas neues einfallen lassen, sonst wird's langweilig. Na los – trauen sie sich!"

„BASTARD!", fauchte Hermine. „Das war es, was ich eigentlich sagen wollte – aber das darf ich natürlich nicht einmal denken, weil sie ja SO viele Stufen über mir stehen."

Sie war außer sich vor Wut. Die Hände hatte zu Fäusten geballt, und ihre Bernsteinaugen, die zu schmalen Schlitzen verengt waren, funkelten bedrohlich.

Snape trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. „Auch wenn ich jetzt Gefahr laufe, ein Klischee zu bedienen - eines muss man ihnen lassen", sagte er anzüglich grinsend, „sie sehen wirklich entzückend aus, wenn sie sich so echauffieren."

„Sie chauvinistischer Schweinehund!", keuchte Hermine.

„Wow, das wird ja immer besser", sagte Snape anerkennend, „aber ich würde ihnen raten, sich nun ein wenig zu mäßigen, denn – wenn man sie so herumzicken hört, könnte man erhebliche Zweifel an ihrer angeblichen Professionalität bekommen."

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er, wie die vor Wut zitternde jung Frau sich verzweifelt bemühte tief durchzuatmen, um ihre Emotionen wieder einigermaßen in den Griff zu bekommen. Es war tatsächlich fast immer noch so leicht wie früher, sie zu demütigen und das Beste daran war, dass sie nicht mehr um jeden Preis versuchte, ihre Gefühle zu verbergen. Die kleine Miss Alleswisserin probte doch tatsächlich den Aufstand – das versprach äußerst interessant zu werden.

„Wenn sie sich dann soweit beruhigt haben, könnten wir in mein – pardon – in IHR Büro hinübergehen und die Lehrpläne besprechen", schlug Snape vor.

Hermine folgte im schweigend, als er ohne ihre Zustimmung abzuwarten vorausging.

„Ich übergebe ihnen, wenn sie das wollen, auch meine Aufzeichnungen über den jeweiligen Wissenstand der verschiedenen Jahrgangsstufen", sagte er, als sie vor dem Büro angekommen waren, „ oder besser gesagt: den Wissensstand der eigentlich vorhanden sein müsste, wenn ich nicht hauptsächlich Schwachköpfe unterrichtet hätte."

„Haben sie schon einmal daran gedacht, dass diese Wissenslücken vielleicht von der immensen Angst herrühren könnten, die der Großteil der Schüler vor ihnen hat?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Unfug!", konterte Snape. „Sie hatten auch große Angst vor mir – und sie haben trotzdem immer alles gewusst, meistens sogar mehr, als ihnen gut tat."

„Was soll das denn schon wieder...", begann Hermine genervt, doch dann wurde ihre Aufmerksamkeit von etwas anderem in Anspruch genommen: Eine Katze war beim Betreten des Raumes mit durch die Tür geschlüpft – weiß, zierlich, mit schwarzen Beinen, die sie aussehen ließen, als hätte sie Stiefel an, einem schwarz-grau geringeltem Schwanz und einem schwarzen Fleck, der das rechte Auge weitläufig umrahmte.

„Ist das ihre Katze?", fragte sie erstaunt.

„Ja!", sagte Snape knapp, als wäre ihm das Thema unangenehm.

„Aber sie ist ja gar nicht...", begann Hermine zögernd.

„Was?", unterbrach er sich unwirsch. „So bösartig wie ich?"

„...schwarz!", sagte Hermine belustigt.

„Was für eine umwerfende Logik, Miss Granger", stöhnte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Ich habe mir diese Katze nicht ausgesucht, sondern sie mich, und es hat das Tier scheinbar nicht gestört, dass ich nicht schwarz-weiß gefleckt bin."

„Das würde aber bestimmt mindestens so entzückend aussehen, wie ich, wenn ich mich – wie war das noch – echauffiere", flötete Hermine und grinste ihn frech an.

„Miss Granger!", sagte Snape tadelnd, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig. „Sie sind wirklich anstrengend – fast wünsche ich mir die duckmäuserische kleine alles-richtig-Macherin, die sie früher waren, wieder zurück."

„Das können sie vergessen!", sagte Hermine salopp und machte es sich in dem Sessel hinter ihrem neuen Schreibtisch bequem.

Snape, der schon auf dem Weg zu eben diesem Sessel gewesen war, sah sie an, als wollte er sie unsanft von seinem jahrelangen Stammplatz verscheuchen, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren und nahm, ihr gegenüber, auf dem Besucherstuhl Platz.

„Wenn es ihnen nicht all zu viel ausmacht, können wir jetzt wieder zum fachlichen Teil übergehen", sagte er und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs landete ein dickes Bündel übereinandergestapelter Pergamente mit einem klatschenden Geräusch vor Hermine auf dem Tisch. „Diesen Aufzeichnungen können sie entnehmen, wie weit letztes Schuljahr der Unterrichtsstoff jeweils in den Klassen durchgenommen wurde", erklärte er.

„Der diesjährige Abschlussjahrgang ist dem Lehrplan ein wenig voraus, die künftigen Zweitklässler von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff hinken ein bisschen hinterher und die Kombination aus Gryffindor und Slytherin in der jetzigen sechsten Jahrgangsstufe ist schlichtweg eine Katastrophe."

„Danke, Professor", sagte Hermine, die interessiert in den Unterlagen geblättert hatte, aufrichtig, „ihre Protokolle werden mir sicher eine wertvolle Hilfe sein – es ist wirklich sehr nett von ihnen, sie mir zur Verfügung zu stellen."

Sie sah lächelnd zu ihm auf und stutzte – die Katze war auf den Schoß ihres Herrn gesprungen und forderte dort, mit einigem Nachdruck, Streicheleinheiten ein. Sie bohrte ihren Kopf hingebungsvoll, mit geschlossenen Augen, in seine Handfläche und schnurrte so intensiv, das ihr ganzer Körper zu vibrieren schien.

Und Snape, den der Überfall der Kleinen nicht zu stören schien, schaute liebevoll auf seine Katze herab – ein Gesichtsausdruck, an den sich Hermine aus ihrer Schulzeit, im Zusammenhang mit dem Zaubertränkemeister, beim besten Willen nicht erinnern konnte.

Fasziniert beobachtete sie, wie seine langen, eleganten Finger immer wieder zärtlich durch das Fell der Katze fuhren, doch er schien sich ihrer gespannten Aufmerksamkeit nicht bewusst zu sein.

Dumbledores Worte gingen ihr durch den Kopf: „..._er hat sogar seine Katze nach ihnen benannt – er mag diese_ _Katze wirklich gern."_

„Warum können sie zu mir eigentlich nicht auch so nett sein, wie zu meiner Namens-Kollegin?", seufzte Hermine leise.

Snape sah sie einen Moment lang argwöhnisch an.

„Ach so – Albus hat wieder mal zuviel geplappert", sagte er dann angewidert, „Er weiß den Namen selbst nur deshalb, weil er mich einmal, unter Verwendung einiger der besten Flaschen aus seinem persönlichen Weinvorrat, zum sprechen gebracht hat", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

„Sie wollen also, dass ich zu ihnen genauso nett bin, wie zu Hermine, der Katze?" Er sah sie belustigt an und seine Augenbrauen erreichten schwindelerregende Höhen. „Wo möchten sie den gerne gekrault werden? – Vielleicht kann ich es ja irgendwie einrichten!"

Hermine spürte, wie ihr die Röte unaufhaltsam ins Gesicht stieg und senkte beschämt ihren Kopf.

„So habe ich das natürlich nicht gemeint", murmelte sie verlegen, „sie haben doch nicht wirklich gedacht..., ich wollte nicht, dass..."

Snape lachte leise. „Sie sollten das nächste mal lieber nachdenken, BEVOR sie den Mund aufmachen", sagte er mit seiner angenehmsten Samtstimme.

Hermine strich sich mit beiden Händen die Haare aus der Stirn und lugte dabei vorsichtig durch ihre gespreizten Finger hindurch zu ihm hinüber.

Er sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen unverwandt an, während er immer noch die Katze streichelte, und sein unverschämt amüsierter Gesichtsausdruck ließ darauf schließen, wie sehr er diese, für Hermine äußerst peinliche Situation, genoss.

Nachdem ihr klar war, dass sie sich nicht ewig so verstecken konnte, nahm Hermine resignierend die Hände vom Gesicht und sah ihn ebenfalls an.

„Bitte, Professor Snape", sagte sie leise, „sie wissen, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe."

Er sah sie fragend an und legte den Kopf leicht auf die Seite, als ob er auf weitere Erklärungsversuche von ihrer Seite warten würde.

„Warum haben sie ihre Katze eigentlich Hermine genannt?", fragte sie schließlich nach einer Weile.

Endlich nahm er seinen durchdringenden Blick von ihr und sah seine Katze an, die sich völlig entspannt, auf seinen Oberschenkeln ausgestreckt, genüsslich den Bauch kraulen ließ.

„Wie ich vorhin schon sagte - sie ist mir zugelaufen. Ich wollte eigentlich keine Katze, besser gesagt – ich wollte überhaupt kein Haustier. Aber dieses kleine eigenwillige Wesen war aus mir unerklärlichen Gründen entschlossen, bei mir einzuziehen. Ich habe alles mögliche versucht, um meinen ungebetenen Gast wieder los zu werden – aber so oft ich sie auch vor die Tür setzte, beschimpfe oder sogar verjagte – sie hat sich nicht entmutigen lassen. Letztendlich habe ich nachgegeben und seitdem teile ich meine Wohnung mit dieser durchaus angenehmen Mitbewohnerin."

Snape hob den Kopf und sah Hermine mit einem undefinierbaren Blick an.

„Es war diese unglaubliche Hartnäckigkeit", fuhr er fort, „die mich stark an eine gewisse Schülerin erinnert hat, und so benannte ich die Katze nach ihr. Immerhin konnte ich nicht ahnen, dass sie als Lehrerin hierher zurückkehren – und ebenso wenig, dass unser verehrter Schulleiter mich bei ihnen verpfeifen würde. Ich hoffe, sie verübeln mir diese Namensgebung nicht allzu sehr."

„Nein..., ich glaube, ich werte das einfach mal als ähm,... Kompliment", sagte Hermine unsicher, da sie nicht so recht wusste, wie sie mit diesem unerwarteten Ehrlichkeitsanfall umgehen sollte.

„Tun sie das, aber erzählen sie es bloß nicht weiter – das würde mein mühsam erarbeitetes Image beschädigen", schnarrte Snape. „Und jetzt sollten wir lieber wieder hoch gehen in die große Halle, Miss Granger – sie müssten eigentlich wieder Hunger haben!"


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5 

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Hermine mit der Durchsicht von Snapes Unterlagen. Sie hatte es sich draußen, in der Nähe des Sees, unter einem Baum gemütlich gemacht und las aufmerksam die Beurteilungen der einzelnen Schüler durch. Überraschenderweise hatte der zynische Zaubertränkemeister bei seinen Notizen auf jeglichen Sarkasmus verzichtet.

Dass er ihr diese Aufzeichnungen überlassen hatte, wunderte sie immer noch. Mit einer solchen Unterstützung hatte sie, nachdem er sie zunächst so offensichtlich abgelehnt hatte, nicht gerechnet.

Beim Abendessen wurde Ihr die neue Wildhüterin von Hogwarts, Madame Peephole, vorgestellt.

Von Hagrid, mit dem sie in regem Eulenkontakt stand, war sie schon darüber unterrichtet worden, dass eine Frau seine Nachfolge angetreten hatte.

Die etwas mollige Blondine erinnerte Hermine stark an eine der Hauptdarstellerinnen aus einer Muggel-Fernsehserie, in der vollbusige Frauen in roten Badeanzügen und knackige Männer in ebensolchen Badehosen ständig Leute vor dem Ertrinken im Meer retteten. Ron, mit dem sie eine Zeit lang in einer Wohngemeinschaft gelebt hatte, war bei dieser Sendung jedes Mal regelrecht vor dem Fernseher, der ihn ohnehin über die Maßen faszinierte, geklebt.

Madame Peephole saß während des Dinners, scheinbar freiwillig, auf dem Platz, den Hermine mangels anderer Optionen am Morgen eingenommen hatte. Diese war darüber nicht unglücklich, denn nach einem neuerlichen Schlagabtausch mit Snape, noch dazu vor Publikum, war ihr nach den Erfahrungen vom Vormittag, nicht gerade zumute.

Sie war erleichtert - auch wenn es sie zugegebenermaßen ein klein Wenig wurmte - dass Snape sie seit dem Betreten der Halle keines Blickes gewürdigt hatte und sie sich in aller Ruhe mit Professor McGonagall, die neben ihr Platz genommen hatte, unterhalten konnte.

Hermine", sagte diese gerade, „hätten sie Lust, mit Poppy und mir heute abend noch ein Gläschen zu trinken? Man muss die Gelegenheit ausnutzen und, solange noch keine Schüler da sind, ein bisschen auf den Putz hauen", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu und zwinkerte Hermine verschwörerisch zu.

Die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors schien sich wirklich geändert zu haben. Oder aber, die strenge, überkorrekte Dame, die Hermine in Erinnerung hatte, war nur eine Rolle, die McGonagall vor den Schülern spielte, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen.

„Vielen Dank für die Einladung, Minerva", sagte Hermine, „aber ich weiß nicht so recht – ich bin ziemlich erledigt und muss auch noch einiges für den Unterricht vorbereiten."

„Ach was", wischte McGonagall ihre Einwände fröhlich vom Tisch, „dafür haben sie morgen noch den ganzen Tag Zeit und außerdem, wie ich sie kenne, sind sie bestimmt jetzt schon besser auf den Schulbeginn vorbereitet, als irgend jemand anders in diesem Raum.

McGonagall sah sie aufmerksam an. „Dass sie erledigt sind glaube ich allerdings gerne. Als sie heute mittag mit Monsieur Fledermaus wieder aus dem Kerker auftauchten, sahen sie völlig erschöpft aus. Was hat dieser unmögliche Mensch mit ihnen angestellt?"

„Eigentlich," sagte Hermine verlegen, „nichts außergewöhnliches, zumindest nicht für seine Verhältnisse."

„Na, das sagt doch schon alles", schnaubte McGonagall verächtlich. „Kommen sie doch nachher noch mit zu mir." Sie stupste Hermine leicht mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite. „Bei einem Glas Wein über einen bescheuerten Kollegen abzulästern hat noch keinem geschadet", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Okay", kicherte Hermine, „sie haben mich überzeugt. Wo wir gerade vom Lästern sprechen, was zum Teufel treibt eigentlich Madame Peephole da drüben?"

„Die gute Pam versucht mit unserer Lieblichkeit, Professor Snape, zu flirten, wie immer", sagte McGonagall schmunzelnd. „Anfangs hat er darauf noch reagiert und ihr, in seiner unnachahmlich charmanten Art, eine Gemeinheit nach der anderen untergejubelt. Aber nachdem er feststellen musste, dass sie die meisten seiner Anspielungen gar nicht kapierte, hat er das schnell aufgegeben. Er nimmt gewöhnlich so viel Notiz von ihrem Gebrabbel, wie vom Gesumm einer Stubenfliege und haut ihr nur noch hin und wieder ein paar ausgesucht bösartige Anmerkungen um die Ohren, was sie aber nicht weiter zu stören scheint."

„Wenigstens der Direktor scheint seinen Spaß an ihrem Gebaren zu haben", bemerkte Hermine.

„Oh ja, Albus amüsiert sich dabei immer köstlich. Er verdächtigt Severus allerdings, eine Art Schallschutzzauber um seine Ohren gelegt zu haben, der speziell den Redeschwall von Pamela abwehrt", sagte McGonagall. „Ich tendiere mehr zu der Meinung, dass er das Gelaber einfach so erträgt, zugunsten des Ausblicks auf ihre zwei überzeugendsten Argumente", fügte sie anzüglich grinsend hinzu und deutete mit beiden Händen eine übertrieben üppige Oberweite an.

Hermine sah nachdenklich zu Snape und der kurvigen Wildhüterin hinüber. Wenn er auf solche Formen stand, war es kein Wunder, dass er sie zu dünn fand. Aber das ging ihn ohnehin überhaupt nichts an – ebenso wenig, wie ihre Essgewohnheiten!

Als sie später in Professor McGonagalls Wohnzimmer gemütlich mit den beiden anderen Frauen zusammensaß, und kräftig dem vorzüglichen Wein zusprach, brachte sie eben dieses Thema zur Sprache.

„Snape hat beim Frühstück gesagt, ich esse zu viel", erzählte sie, die Nase rümpfend, den beiden Kolleginnen, „und außerdem, hat er gesagt, bin ich trotzdem erschreckend dünn."

Madame Pomfrey riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „So ein Blöööödsinn!", rief sie und sah Hermine von oben bis unten an. „Ich wünschte ich hätte deine Figur", fügte sie etwas neidisch hinzu und nahm noch einen großen Schluck aus ihrem Weinglas.

„Da hat er ja Glück gehabt, unser Grufti-Bär", kicherte McGonagall, „dass er sich heute abend am Anblick einer zwar doofen, aber ganz und gar nicht dürren Tischdame erfreuen durfte."

Sie hatte ihren strengen Haarknoten gelöst und ihre langen Haare wallten um ihre Schulten, was sie wesentlich jünger wirken ließ. Wie ihre Besucherinnen, hatte auch sie schon eine beachtliche Menge Wein intus.

„Unser William, der schnuckelige Schatz, hat´s da eher auf schlankere Frauen abgesehen", gluckste Pomfrey und zwinkerte Hermine vielsagend zu.

„Unsinn – doch nicht auf mich!", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

„Klar doch – nicht auf dich!", prustete McGonagall. „Er hat dich sicher nur aus Versehen die ganze Zeit angestarrt.

„Wie angestarrt?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Wie die Katze die Milch", sagte Pomfrey.

„Wie ein Verdurstender das Wasser", keuchte McGonagall.

„Wie Albus seine Süßigkeiten", säuselte Pomfrey.

„Wie Mr. Filch Mrs. Norris", gurrte McGonagall.

„Ist schon gut, ich hab´s kapiert", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Wie die liebe Pamela den lieben Severus", schob Madame Pomfrey nach und rutschte, während sie erneut nach ihrem Weinglas griff, langsam von ihrem Stuhl auf den Boden, wo sie kichernd mit einem leichten Plumps landete.

„Wie die Schlange das Kaninchen – ach nein – das fällt eher in das Ressort von Slytherins putzigem Hauslehrer", gluckste McGonagall und folgte ihrer Freundin in gleicher Weise auf den Teppich.

„Komm doch auch runter Hermine", meinte Pomfrey grinsend, „ist viiiiel gemütlicher hier unten!"

Hermines Plumpser fiel etwas heftiger als beabsichtigt aus, was sie mit einem lauten „Autsch – verdammt!" kommentierte.

„Das liegt nur an deinem knochigen Hintern, Schätzchen", prustete McGonagall, „du bist einfach viel zu dürr!"

„Unser einer hat viel mehr Pölsterchen am Ar..., du-weißt-schon-wo", flötete Pomfrey.

Die Drei alberten noch eine Weile ausgelassen herum. Hermine fühlte sich so wohl, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie genoss die Gesellschaft der beiden älteren Frauen sehr, die sie in ihrer Schulzeit niemals von dieser Seite kennen gelernt hatte. Dass sie von den beiden so herzlich in ihrer Mitte aufgenommen worden war, erfüllte sie mit einem warmen Gefühl der Geborgenheit, zu dem vielleicht auch der reichlich konsumierte Wein einen kleinen Teil beitrug.

„Du hast uns noch immer nichts von deiner vormittäglichen Kerkertour mit Graf D. berichtet, Minchen", bemerkte McGonagall, während sie mit geübten Handgriffen die dritte Flasche Wein öffnete.

Beide Damen sahen ihre junge Kollegin erwartungsvoll an.

„Also, das war so", begann Hermine und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, „zuerst war er zu schnell - dann war er nett aber zu langsam - dann hat er gesagt, ich soll die Gänge nicht voll kotzen – danach war er überhaupt nicht nett sondern ganz gemein – dann hab´ ich die Tür zugehauen – da hat er mich geschüttelt..."

„GESCHÜTTELT?", riefen ihre Zuhörerinnen gleichzeitig.

„Ja, und ich hab´ ihn geschupst – das war aber nix – trotzdem hat er mich nicht mit einem Fluch gedingst, ihr wisst schon – dann haben wir über Zaubertränke geredet, gaaanz lange – danach hat er mich wieder geärgert – hat gesagt ich wär´ entzückend wütend aber kein Professor und ich soll nicht auf seiner Stufe rumhängen oder so, oder nur wenn ich brav bin, dann krieg ich auch seine Unterlagen – und dann ist die Katze gekommen und ich hab´...Scheiße, was hab ich mir dabei nur gedacht...- dann hat er mich noch mal so richtig fies verarscht – und zum Schluss war er ein klitzekleines Bisschen komisch irgendwie, aber wieder nett."

Erschöpft, von diesem ausführlichen Bericht, ließ sich Hermine rücklings auf den Teppich fallen.

„Er hat dich wirklich geschüttelt", fragte McGonagall noch einmal ungläubig.

„Wir müssen dich sofort auf eventuelle Schäden untersuchen", sagte Pomfrey in ihrem Krankenschwestern-Tonfall. „Womöglich hast du ein schlimmes Schütteltrauma!" Sie erhob sich ächzend. „Lass dich mal anschauen, Hermine! Was genau ist denn passiert?"

Hermine, der die ganze Aufregung eher peinlich war winkte ab. „Hey, mir geht's gut – ich bin nicht so empfindlich", sagte sie, in der Hoffnung, die Beiden würden das Thema fallen lassen.

„Hermine Granger, nun spucks´ schon aus", sagte Professor McGonagall schneidend und setzte ihre strenge Hauslehrerinnen-Mine auf.

„Na ja", sagte Hermine verlegen, „er hat mich halt bei den Schultern gepackt..."

„Herzeigen!", kommandierte Pomfrey in einem Ton, der keinen Widerspruch zuließ.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen, aber schließlich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als den Pullover über die Schultern nach unten zu streifen und sich von den beiden Frauen, die sich sofort wie die Geier auf sie stürzten, untersuchen zu lassen.

„Ha! Da sind blaue Flecken!", rief die Krankenschwester triumphierend.

„Hier sind auch welche!", meldete McGonagall von der anderen Seite.

Beide sahen sie Hermine an, als wäre das Zufügen von blauen Flecken das Schrecklichste, was ein Mensch einem anderen antun konnte.

„Das werden wir ihm nicht durchgehen lassen", sagte McGonagall drohend.

„STOP!", rief Hermine energisch und hob abwehrend die Hände, wobei der Pullover wieder über die verräterischen Flecken rutschte. „WIR werden in dieser Sache gar nichts unternehmen!"

Sie sah McGonagall und danach Pomfrey eindringlich in die Augen. „ICH werde diese Angelegenheit mit Professor Snape ganz alleine regeln."

McGonagall kniff missbilligend die Augen zusammen, sagte aber nichts.

„Aber Hermine", sagte Pomfrey hilflos, „er hat dich doch angegriffen!"

„Das war kein Angriff, sondern nur eine Reaktion", erklärte Hermine, „ich habe ihn absichtlich provoziert, obwohl ich wusste, dass er leicht ausrastet."

„Warum tust du so was?", fragte Pomfrey erstaunt.

„Weil ich es kann!", sagte Hermine arrogant und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Die zwei Frauen sahen Hermine verdutzt an, bis McGonagall schließlich anfing zu kichern und, Sekunden später, beide sich vor Lachen bogen.

„Du hast das gerade ganz genauso gesagt, wie es Severus selbst es gesagt hätte – einfach köstlich!", keuchte McGonagall.

„Vielleicht wird aus mir ja doch noch eine würdige Zaubertrank-Nachfolge-Professorin", grinste Hermine.

„Aber ihr müsst mir versprechen, nichts zu ihm zu sagen, wegen der Schüttelei und allem, was ich euch erzählt habe", fuhr sie in ernsterem Tonfall fort, „ich will das alleine regeln, okay?"

„Okay", seufzte McGonagall.

„Versprochen", sagte Pomfrey.

„Ich habe eine Idee, Mädels", sagte McGonagall kurz darauf, „warum gehen wir nicht noch hinauf, auf den Astronomieturm. Die Nacht ist sternenklar – man müsste einen phantastischen Ausblick haben."

„Super!", stimmte Pomfrey begeistert zu. „Aber die Weinflasche nehmen wir mit!"

Wenige Minuten später waren sie bereits auf dem Weg und Hermine freute sich darauf, das erste Mal durch das nächtliche Schloss zu streifen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, von einem Lehrer, insbesondere von einem ganz bestimmten, erwischt zu werden.

McGonagall hatte Recht gehabt – der Blick auf den nächtlichen Sternenhimmel war wirklich atemberaubend. Die drei Frauen saßen eine Weile nur still da, den Rücken an die Mauer gelehnt, und bewunderten die funkelnde Pracht. Danach lehrten sie die letzte Flasche Wein, während sie über das Leben im Allgemeinen und im Besonderen philosophierten.

Als sie schließlich eine nach der anderen anfingen zu gähnen, beschlossen sie, ihre kleine Feier allmählich zu beenden und kletterten vorsichtig die steile Wendeltreppe hinunter. Etwas wackelig auf den Beinen tapsten die zwei älteren Damen hinter der ebenfalls leicht schwankenden Hermine her, die den dunklen Flur mit ihrem Zauberstab notdürftig beleuchtete.

Als sie um die letzte Ecke vor dem Treppenhaus bogen blieb Hermine plötzlich stehen und starrte angestrengt zu einer dunklen Stelle in einer Fensternische.

„Da hat sich gerade was bewegt", flüsterte sie den anderen zu.

„Ich hab´ nichts gesehen", flüsterte Pomfrey zurück.

„Das wirst du dir eingebildet haben, Hermine", sagte McGonagall müde.

„Hat sie nicht!", sagte eine Stimme aus dem Dunklen.

Hermine schrie erschrocken auf und machte einen Satz zurück, womit sie Pomfrey beinahe umgeworfen hätte.

„Severus – verdammt!", fluchte McGonagall. „Was lungern sie hier im Dunklen herum und erschrecken andere zu Tode?"

Snape trat aus der Nische heraus und ging langsam auf die drei Frauen zu.

„Verzeihen sie, Teuerste, ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass zu so nachtschlafender Zeit noch jemand auf den Gängen unterwegs ist und noch dazu...", er sah McGonagall abschätzig an, „...sturzbesoffen?"

Die Gryfindor-Hauslehrerin stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften. Dass sie dabei leicht schwankte, beeinträchtigte jedoch die Wirkung ihres Auftritts ein wenig.„Das geht sie einen feuchten Sch...", fauchte sie.

„Severus!", wurde sie von Pomfrey unterbrochen. „Sein sie doch nicht so streng mit uns – wir haben nur ein Gläschen Wein getrunken und oben, auf dem Turm, die Sterne bewundert."

„Muss ein verteufelt großes Gläschen gewesen sein", bemerkte Snape trocken und wandte sich dann Hermine zu.

„Irgendwie habe ich ein starkes De-ja-vous-Gefühl, Miss Granger. Könnte es sein, dass ich sie früher schon mal nachts, beim Herumstreunen, erwischt habe?"

„Ich streune nicht herum", sagte Hermine, „ich bin nur auf dem Heimweg – völlig legal mittlerweile – tut mir leid für sie, Professor."

Snape entzündete mit einer Handbewegung und einem leichten „Plopp" eine der Fackeln, die an der Wand hingen, ging langsam um Hermine herum und musterte sie von oben bis unten. „Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben sie ihre Neu-Professorinnen-Nase auch etwas zu tief in besagtes Gläschen gesteckt", sagte er ungerührt als er wieder vor ihr stand und mit einem Blick auf den immer noch erleuchteten Zauberstab in Hermines Hand, der in seine Richtung zeigte: „Stecken sie den mal lieber weg, bevor sie noch jemanden verletzen, in ihrem Zustand."

Wütend wedelte Hermine mit ihrem Zauberstab und entzündete sämtliche, in der Nähe befindliche Fackeln. Nach etlichen „Plopps" war es nun fast taghell in dem vormals dunklen Flur.

„Verletzen?", fauchte sie und baute sich vor ihm auf. „Das müssen gerade SIE sagen!"

„Was soll das heißen?", sagte er mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton.

Sie standen sich gegenüber wie zwei Kampfhähne, sich gegenseitig fixierend und jederzeit bereit anzugreifen. McGonagall und Pomfrey beobachteten gebannt und schweigend dieses Schauspiel.

„Was das heißen soll? – Ich zeige es ihnen!", zischte Hermine.

„DAS...", rief sie und zog sich mit einem Ruck den Pullover über die rechte Schulter, „...WAREN SIE!" - sie präsentierte ihm linke Schulter.

Sprachlos musterte Snape die, im hellen Schein der Fackeln deutlich sichtbaren Abdrücke, die seine Finger auf ihrer Haut hinterlassen hatten.

Über seine Gesichtszüge glitten nacheinander, in sekundenschnelle wechselnd, eine ganze Reihe von Emotionen – von völliger Fassungslosigkeit, in dem Moment, als sie sich entblößte, über ein leises begehrliches Aufflackern in seinen Augen (Hermine wollte darüber lieber nicht genauer nachdenken), über die plötzliche Erkenntnis tatsächlich einen Fehler begangen zu haben, dem daraus resultierenden Schuldgefühl und der Reue, bis hin zu einem Gesichtsausdruck, der nur einen Schluss zuließ: Die Situation war ihm ganz fürchterlich peinlich!

„Miss Granger...", sagte er leise und mit rauer Stimme, „...ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll...", er wandte den Blick ab und starrte fast verzweifelt auf ihre Schuhspitzen.

Hermine spürte ein berauschendes Gefühl der Macht – in dieser Sekunde hatte sie den Mann, der sie so viele Jahre gedemütigt hatte, völlig in der Hand.

„Lassen sie es gut sein, Professor Snape", sagte sie, und ihr herablassender Ton zauberte einen noch gequälteren Ausdruck, aber auch einen deutlichen Ansatz von unterdrückter Wut auf sein Gesicht, „ich bin hart im Nehmen. Ich würde ihnen nur dringend anraten, ihre ausufernden Aggressionen besser in den Griff zu kriegen – sonst könnte es eventuell passieren", sie machte eine kleine Pause und zupfte ihren Pullover wieder an die richtigen Stellen, „dass gewisse Zweifel an ihrer Professionalität aufkommen."

Snape atmete tief durch, sagte aber nichts.

Um der ganzen Sache noch zu einem krönenden Abschluss zu verhelfen, wandte sich Hermine nun an ihre stillen Zuschauerinnen.

„Wie sieht´s aus, Minerva", sagte sie, sah aber weiterhin Snape an, „kann ich Slytherin dafür eigentlich ein paar Punkte abziehen – so um die 100 vielleicht."

Snapes Kopf schnellte ruckartig nach oben und er funkelte sie zornig an. Die Wut angesichts dieser neuerlichen Unverschämtheit hatte sein Schuldbewusstsein scheinbar weitgehend verdrängt.

Hermine lächelte ihn süß an. „Regen sie sich nicht auf, Professor – war nur ein kleines Scherzchen!", flötete sie, „Wenn sie versprechen, in Zukunft ganz brav zu sein, ziehe ich ihrem Haus nur 50 Punkte ab."

Im Hintergrund presste McGonagall die Hand auf dem Mund, um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken und auch Pomfrey kniff verdächtig die Lippen zusammen.

Snape, der nun allem Anschein nach kurz vor dem Explodieren war, warf einen mörderischen Blick in ihre Richtung, bevor er sich Hermine zuwandte.

„Jetzt ist Schluss, Miss Granger!" Seine Stimme hallte wie ein Peitschenknall durch den nächtlichen Flur.

„Ich entschuldige mich für die Sache mit ihren Schultern", sagte er gepresst, „obwohl sie diesen Ausrutscher durch ihre Unbesonnenheit eigentlich selbst verursacht haben – aber wenn sie mich auch nur noch eine Sekunde länger provozieren, dann wird es ihnen leid tun – dass schwöre ich ihnen..." Er beugte sich zu ihr herab, bis sein Gesicht beinahe den Haaransatz an ihrer Schläfe berührte. „...und es könnte dann sein, dass sie noch ganz wo anders blaue Flecken kriegen", raunte er leise.

„Wollen Sie mir etwa schon wieder drohen?", flüsterte Hermine heiser.

„Erraten!", war die knappe Antwort.

Sie starrten sich angriffslustig in die Augen und keiner machte Anstalten, den Rückzug anzutreten.

McGonagall, die zusammen mit Pomfrey dieses neuerliche Gefecht gespannt verfolgt hatte, räusperte sich.

„Es ist spät – ich glaube wir sollten jetzt lieber alle schlafen gehen", sagte sie beschwichtigend.

„Welch überaus vernünftiger Vorschlag", entgegnete Snape und nickte anerkennend. „Wirkt der Alkohol nicht mehr?"

Bevor sie ihm darauf etwas Deftiges antworten konnte, wurde sie auch schon von Madame Pomfrey und Hermine untergehakt und in Richtung Treppe gezogen. Währen die Drei die aufwärtsführenden Stufen hinauf stiegen, machte sich Snape in die entgegengesetzte Richtung auf den Weg.

„Sie sind eine richtige Spaßbremse, Snape", schrie ihm McGonagall über das Geländer gebeugt hinterher.

„Schlafen sie ihren Rausch aus, Gnädigste", ertönte eine genervte Stimme von unten.

„Gute Nacht Severus – schlafen sie gut", zwitscherte Pomfrey.

„Und träumen sie was Schönes!", rief Hermine.

Einige Zeit später lag Severus Snape auf dem Bett und neben ihm, nah an ihn geschmiegt, seine Katze. Er hatte das Licht im Schlafzimmer auf ein Minimum gedämpft, nachdem er zu müde geworden war, das Buch, das nun neben ihm auf dem Kissen lag, weiterzulesen. Er schloss die Augen und während er mechanisch die Katze streichelte, wanderten seine Gedanken zurück, zu der nächtlichen Konfrontation mit Granger. Dieses kleine Biest hatte ihn tatsächlich ziemlich gekonnt in die Enge getrieben. Aber letztendlich war sie doch klug genug gewesen, ihre Attacken einzustellen. Er würde ihr in den nächsten Tagen deutlich klarmachen müssen, dass sie sich so etwas mit ihm nicht noch einmal erlauben konnte.

Langsam ließ er seine Hände über das warme glatte Fell der Katze gleiten - eigentlich war es sehr glatt – ZU GLATT! Es fühlte sich gar nicht wirklich wie Fell an. Vorsichtig tastete er sich weiter hinauf: Na also – doch Fell: weiche, warme Haare – LOCKIGE, LANGE HAARE...was zum Teufel war hier los? Snape zog langsam seinen Arm zurück öffnete die Augen. Das, was da neben ihm lag, war definitiv keine Katze, sondern eine Frau – genauer gesagt – eine nackte Frau. Mit angehaltenem Atem betrachtete er ihren schlanken Köper. Sie lag halb auf dem Bauch, das Gesicht von einer Flut brauner Locken verdeckt und ihre ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atemzüge deuteten darauf hin, dass sie schlief.

Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand nach ihr aus um sich selbst zu beweisen, dass er nicht halluzinierte. Sie war real – er konnte sie anfassen – und es löste ein äußerst angenehmes Gefühl aus, sie anzufassen. Langsam und zärtlich ließ er seine Finger über den wohlgeformten Körper seiner unbekannten Besucherin gleiten, den Rücken hinunter über die sanfte Rundung der Pobacken und wieder zurück. Als er ihre langen Haare anhob und auf die Seite schob, um einen Blick auf ihr Gesicht werfen zu können, wurde dabei auch eine ihrer Schultern freigelegt. Snape sog scharf die Luft ein – auf der Schulter prangte unübersehbar ein blauer Fleck.

Eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf riet ihm dringend, sich umgehend aus diesem Bett zu entfernen, doch er konnte sich absolut nicht dazu durchringen. Gebannt starrte er auf die entblößte Schulter, beugte sich dann wie in Trance hinunter und küsste die dunkel verfärbte Stelle.

Diese Aktion brachte mit einem mal Leben in die reglose Frau. Sie stützte sich auf ihre Unterarme und hob langsam den Kopf. Einige Sekunden lang schaute ihn Hermine Granger mit weit aufgerissenen Augen entsetzt an, bevor sie mit einer flinken Bewegung die Beine unter den Körper zog wie ein Raubtier, das zum Sprung ansetzt. Er wich ein Stück zurück und brachte sich in eine halbsitzende Position. Die junge Frau, die sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen in seinem Bett befand, war offensichtlich unglaublich wütend. Ihre Bernsteinaugen sprühten zornige Funken und in den wilden Locken, die wie ein Wasserfall ihr Gesicht umrahmten, schienen rötliche Lichter zu tanzen. Sie versuchte nicht ihre Nacktheit zu bedecken sondern gab im Gegenteil den Blick auf eine äußerst hübsche Brust frei, als sie mit dem rechten Arm nach hinten ausholte. Völlig gefangen genommen von diesem Anblick erkannte der zukünftige Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste die Absicht, die dahinter steckte, erst als es zu spät war und die Ohrfeige ihn mit voller Wucht erwischte.

„KLATSCH"

Snape schreckte hoch und saß senkrecht im Bett. Neben ihm lag Hermine, die Katze und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an, verwundert über sein seltsames Gebaren. Von Hermine, der nackten Frau - keine Spur.

Er strich sich mit der Hand über die Wange, die sich nicht im Mindesten geohrfeigt anfühlte.

Ein Traum! Es war nur ein verdammter Traum gewesen! ...Und abgesehen von dem gewalttätigen Ende, ein äußerst anregender.

Außerdem, bei näherer Betrachtung: ein Beweis, dass er zu lange keine Frau mehr gehabt hatte. Dass er schon anfing Miss Hermine Ich-weiß-alles Granger erotische Aspekte abzugewinnen, deutete stark auf einen sexuellen Notstand hin.

Da es unwahrscheinlich war, dass er noch einmal würde einschlafen können und ohnehin bereits der Morgen graute, beschloss er aufzustehen und zu duschen – aus gegebenem Anlass, ein paar Grad kälter als sonst.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6 

An diesem Nachmittag sollten die Schüler eintreffen und ganz Hogwarts schien sich darauf vorzubereiten.

Hermine hatte sich bereits in ihrem neuen Büro eingerichtet. Auch der Unterrichtsraum und das angrenzende Lager warteten nur noch darauf, von den ersten Schülern heimgesucht zu werden.

Am frühen Nachmittag beschloss sie, nachdem ihr absolut nichts mehr einfiel, dass noch erledigt werden könnte, eine Weile spazieren zu gehen.

Sie schlenderte ziellos über das Gelände und schwelgte in Erinnerungen an ihre Schulzeit. Die sieben Jahre, die sie auf Hogwarts verbracht hatte, gehörten zweifellos zu den prägendsten ihres Lebens.

Der Gedanke dass die Schüler heute ankommen würden, erfüllte sie mit freudiger Erregung. Sie brannte regelrecht darauf, ihre Ideen im Zaubertränke-Unterricht in die Tat umzusetzen.

Auf dem Rückweg traf sie auf Mister Wishmope, der die Boote kontrollierte, mit denen die Erstklässler traditionsgemäß über den See transportiert würden. Er war gerade mit seiner Inspektion fertig geworden und beeilte sich, Hermine ins Schloss zurück zu begleiten. Das Gespräch, dass sie dabei führten, war ein relativ einseitiges. Der Hausmeister ging auf Hermines Versuch, sich zu unterhalten nur mit sehr einsilbigen Beiträgen ein, starrte sie jedoch die ganze Zeit verzückt an.

Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, trafen sie auf Professor Snape, der gerade die Treppe herunterkam.

Hermine hatte ihn seit dem Zusammenstoß der vorigen Nacht nicht mehr gesehen, da er zu den Mahlzeiten nicht erschienen war. Der Gedanke an das heftige Gefecht, dass sie sich gestern Nacht mit ihm geliefert hatte, war ihr bei Tageslicht eher unangenehm. Sie beschloss, dass der Versuch, als Widergutmachung etwas höfliche Konversation zu betreiben, nicht schaden könne.

„Guten Tag Professor Snape", sagte sie und nickte ihm freundlich zu.

Sie wurde umgehend belohnt mit den üblichen hochgezogenen Augenbrauen in Kombination mit einem fragenden Blick.

„Miss Granger", sagte er, in ebenso freundlichem Ton wie sie, „haben sie ihren gestrigen Alkoholexzess schadlos überstanden?"

„Müssen wir uns das wirklich schon wieder antun?", seufzte Hermine.

„Sie werden doch verstehen", sagte Snape, „dass ich besorgt bin, wenn eine so begabte, junge Kollegin beschließt, sich des Nachts die Gehirnzellen wegzusaufen."

„Wie überaus fürsorglich von ihnen, Professor", sagte Hermine genervt.

Der Hausmeister, der einen Schritt zurückgeblieben war, fast so, als wolle er einen Sicherheitsabstand zwischen sich und Snape halten, starrte sie immer noch gebannt an.

„Sie sollten darauf achten, dass ihnen die Augen nicht aus dem Kopf fallen, Wishmope", sprach Snape ihn an. „Sicher haben sie noch irgendwo ein paar Pokale zu polieren, oder ähnliches – lassen sie sich nicht aufhalten!"

Und tatsächlich, nach einem letzten schmachtenden Dackelblick auf Hermine, trollte sich „Ernie", der einen beachtlichen Respekt vor dem Professor zu haben schien, völlig widerspruchslos.

Nachdem sie nun allein mit Snape in der Halle stand, beschloss Hermine, einmal eine völlig andere Tour bei ihm zu versuchen.

„Ich verstehe ja, dass sie wegen gestern Nacht noch etwas sauer auf mich sind", sagte sie mit einschmeichelnder Stimme und einem gekonnten Augenaufschlag. „Können sie mir noch einmal verzeihen?"

„Miss Granger", sagte er samtig und sah ihr tief in die Augen, „wenn sie glauben, mich mit ihrem zugegebenermaßen charmanten Gesülze einwickeln zu können, sind sie gewaltig auf dem Holzweg."

„Einen Versuch war es wert", sagte Hermine achselzuckend wandte sich ab und begann die Treppe hinaufzusteigen.

„Auf so ein schlichtes Gemüt wie unseren Hausmeister scheinen ihre Reize allerdings eine geradezu magische Anziehungskraft auszuüben", ertönte seine spöttische Stimme hinter ihr.

„Mister Wishmope scheint, im Gegensatz zu so manch anderem – ich will hier keine Namen nennen - ein sehr netter, höflicher junger Mann zu sein", bemerkte Hermine spitz und schaute auf ihn herunter.

„Aber natürlich ist er das", versicherte Snape, „wenn sie Männer bevorzugen, die den Intelligenzquotienten eines Bettvorlegers besitzen."

„Sie bevorzugen scheinbar Frauen mit ebensolchen Attributen", giftete Hermine ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, was sie da von sich gab, „Hauptsache sie sind nicht zu dünn!"

„Miss Granger! Ich bin äußerst erstaunt, worüber sie sich Gedanken machen", sagte Snape tadelnd, mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

Hermine, die nicht verhindern konnte, dass sie schon wieder rot anlief, drehte sich schnell um, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nicht gesehen hatte und stieg fluchtartig die Treppe hinauf. Verdammt! Sie musste endlich damit aufhören, diesem Dreckskerl immer selbst neue Munition zu liefern.

Ein paar Stunden später wimmelte das Schloss von Schülern. Die Älteren füllten allmählich die große Halle, während die Erstklässler sich aufgeregt vor dem Eingang drängten, wo sie von Professor McGonagall in der ihr eigenen strengen Art unterwiesen wurden.

Als sich schließlich alle an ihren Plätzen befanden, begann die Einführungsfeier mit der Hutzeremonie.

Hermine beobachtete von ihrem Platz am Lehrertisch aus gerührt die neuen Schüler, die ängstlich auf die Entscheidung des Hutes warteten und danach, mehr oder weniger erleichtert zum jeweiligen Tisch des ausgewählten Hauses gingen, wo sie mit regem Applaus empfangen wurden.

Nachdem alle Erstklässler auf die Häuser verteilt worden waren erhob sich der Direktor von seinem Platz, breitete die Arme aus und lächelte strahlend in die Runde.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts, liebe Erstklässler! Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid, alle Anderen!", sagte er und seine Stimme hallte magisch verstärkt durch den großen Raum. „In diesem Jahr wird es Veränderungen bei zwei Unterrichtsfächern geben.", fuhr er fort. „Zum einen steht wieder einmal ein Wechsel des Lehrers bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an."

Ein leichtes Raunen ging durch die Menge und einige reckten die Köpfe um am Lehrertisch eventuell neue Professoren ausmachen zu können.

„Ich freue mich, euch mitteilen zu können, dass ich endlich Professor Snape überzeugen konnte, diese Stelle zu übernehmen", sagte Dumbledore über das ganze Gesicht grinsend und zwinkerte Snape zu, der ihn, aufgrund dieser Tatsachenverdrehung empört anfunkelte, bevor er seinen üblichen verachtenden Blick über die Schülerschar schweifen ließ, aus deren Mitte jetzt deutlich empörtes Getuschel und nicht wenige verzweifelte Seufzer zu hören waren.

Als sich das aufgeregte Gemurmel wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte und auch der verhaltene Beifall verstummt war, den die Schüler aus Slytherin ihrem Hauslehrer gespendet hatten (sowie einige Schüler anderer Häuser, die naiv genug waren sich davon einen Vorteil zu erhoffen und diejenigen unter den Neuen, die keine Ahnung von Snape´s Ruf hatten), fuhr Dumbledore mit seiner Rede fort.

„Zum Zweiten entzückt es mich geradezu", sagte er und warf Hermine einen herzlichen Blick zu, „ihnen unsere neue Lehrerin für Zaubertränke vorstellen zu dürfen: Hogwarts ehemalige Schulsprecherin und eine von mir sehr geschätzte junge Dame – Professor Hermine Granger."

Nun brach tosender Applaus in der Halle los, denn Hermine war, aufgrund ihrer engen Verbindung zu Harry Potter, den meisten Zaubererfamilien durchaus bekannt.

Lächelnd blickte Hermine auf die Schüler die sie ab morgen unterrichten sollte und nickte dann dem Direktor freundlich dankend zu.

„Lasst uns mit dem Bankett beginnen", rief Dumbledore strahlend und die Tische füllten sich wie immer mit kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten.

Später am Abend, als die Schüler bereits längst in ihre Unterkünfte waren, und hoffentlich friedlich schlummerten, betrat Hermine ihre magische Treppe und ließ sich in ihr Büro im Kerker transportieren. Sie wollte sich noch einmal versichern, dass für den morgigen Tag alles bereit lag. Als sie die Bücher auf dem Schreibtisch, ungefähr zum zehnten mal an diesem Tag, kontrolliert hatte, ging sie hinüber in den Unterrichtsraum.

Während sie langsam durch die Bankreihen nach vorne, zum Lehrerpult schlenderte, strich sie sanft mit den Fingern über einige der Tische, an denen sie selbst als Schülerin so viele Stunden verbracht hatte.

Ihre Gedanken schweiften zurück zu dem Tag, als sie das erste Mal in diesem Raum gesessen hatte und von Snapes berüchtigtem, spektakulären Auftritt ziemlich verängstigt gewesen war.

Hinter dem Lehrerpult angekommen, rückte sie zum wiederholten mal die dort bereitliegenden Unterlagen zurecht und summte dabei vor sich hin. Dieses Summen hörte sich irgendwie gut an, wie es von den Wänden des leeren Gewölbes wiederhallte. Hermine war noch nie aufgefallen, wie gut die Akustik in diesem Raum war – kein Wunder – bis vor Kurzem hätte auch nie jemand Lust verspürt in Snapes Kerker zu singen – eine durch und durch absurde Vorstellung. Ihr Summen wurde immer lauter und schließlich sang sie das erstbeste Lied, dass ihr in den Sinn kam.

„And aiiiiiaiiiiaii will allways love youuuu-uuuuu-uu...", schmetterte Hermine und stellte sich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in entsprechend dramatische Positur.

„Wer ist denn der Glückliche, den sie ewig lieben werden?", wurde sie aus ihrer Darbietung gerissen von der Stimme, die in ihrer Erinnerung untrennbar mit diesem Raum verbunden war.

Snape lehnte mit verschränkten Armen lässig im Türrahmen und beobachtete sie.

„Ich hoffe für sie, es ist nicht unser geistig minderbemittelter Pokal-Polierer", bohrte er weiter.

„Das würde sie ja wohl überhaupt nichts angehen", bemerkte Hermine spitz, der es sehr peinlich war, beim Singen belauscht worden zu sein.

„Nein, aber es wäre trotzdem eine schreckliche Verschwendung, wenn sich eine intelligente Frau wie sie, an einen Idioten verschleudert", sagte Snape leidenschaftslos.

„Sollte das wieder eines ihrer seltsamen Komplimente gewesen sein", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Das war nur die Wahrheit!", schnarrte Snape. „Wollen sie morgen ihren Schülern die Zaubertrankrezepte vorsingen?"

„Die Idee ist vielleicht gar nicht so schlecht", grinste Hermine, „und es wäre eine Abwechslung, zu dem nicht ganz so freundlichen Ton, der hier die letzten Jahre geherrscht hat."

„Dann sollten sie lieber noch ein wenig üben", meinte Snape trocken und wandte sich ab. „Gute Nacht, Miss Granger."

„Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Anfang, morgen, in Verteidigung", sagte Hermine.

Bereits auf dem Flur, drehte er sich noch einmal zu ihr um.

„Sie sollten mir lieber wieder angenehme Träume wünschen", sagte er und lächelte erneut sein Wolfslächeln, „das hat gestern richtig gut gewirkt."

„Wieso, wovon haben sie denn geträumt", fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Von ihnen!", sagte er mit seiner Gänsehaut-Stimme.

„Von mir?", rief sie und sah in entgeistert an. „Was haben sie von mir geträumt?"

„DAS wollen sie gar nicht wissen, Miss Granger", sagte Snape grinsend und ließ seine neue Kollegin, im Korridor verschwindend, allein mit ihrer Fassungslosigkeit.

Am Morgen des nächsten Tages stand für die siebte Jahrgangsstufe Zaubertränke auf dem Stundenplan. Da im letzten Jahr nicht mehr alle Schüler das Fach belegten, gab es nur eine Zaubertränke-Abschlussklasse, die aus Angehörigen aller vier Häusern bestand.

Die Schüler hatten sich bereits im Unterrichtsraum verteilt und warteten gespannt auf das Eintreffen der neuen Lehrerin als plötzlich die halboffene Tür ganz aufgerissen und gegen die Wand gedonnert wurde.

Mit einem äußerst grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck und wehendem Umhang marschierte Professor Granger durch die Bankreihen nach vorne zum Lehrerpult, wo sie sich mit einem Ruck umdrehte und das Buch, dass sie in der Hand hatte, heftig auf die Tischplatte knallte.

Danach war es mucksmäuschenstill im Raum und die Schüler starrten die Zaubertrankprofessorin erschrocken und fassungslos an.

„Da sind sie also", sagte Professor Granger leise aber deutlich, „um ihre Fähigkeiten in der schwierigen Wissenschaft und exakten Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei zu vervollkommnen."

Sie machte eine kleine Pause und verschränkte, in einer den Schülern nur allzu gut bekannten Manier, die Arme vor der Brust.

„Ihnen ist hoffentlich klar, dass ich albernes Zauberstabgefuchtel hier nicht dulden werde", sagte sie drohend und schickte einen bitterbösen Blick durch die Reihen.

Die Schüler wagten kaum zu atmen. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

„Es ist nicht jedem gegeben, die Schönheit einer schimmernden Flüssigkeit, die leise im Kessel brodelt, zu erkennen", fuhr die Lehrerin eindringlich fort, „und ebenso wenig, die Macht der Flüssigkeiten zu begreifen, die durch menschliche Venen kriechend, die Sinne betören und den Kopf verhexen."

Wieder ließ sie ihren scharfen Blick über die gebannte Schülerschar schweifen.

„Bei mir könnt ihr unter anderem lernen, wie man zum Beispiel Rum in Flaschen füllt, ansehnliche Cocktails zusammenmixt und das ganze todsicher verkorkt – sofern ihr kein großer Haufen Langweiler seid", sagte Hermine und ihre Mundwinkel wanderten unaufhaltsam nach oben bis sie schließlich den Kopf in den Nacken legte und in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Das wollte ich schon lange einmal tun!", keuchte sie.

Die Mehrzahl der Schüler begann nun zu kichern, aber einige sahen die neue Professorin immer noch verdutzt an.

Diese begab sich zu einem Tisch in der vordersten Reihe, der nicht belegt war, setzte sich darauf, schlug mit einer anmutigen Bewegung die Beine übereinander und lächelte charmant in die Runde.

„Ich wollte ihnen nur den Übergang erleichtern", erklärte sie freundlich, „denn den Unterrichtsstil, den sie seit sechs Jahren in diesem Fach gewohnt sind, wird es in ihrem letzten Jahr nicht mehr geben. Sie werden sich umstellen müssen auf: Zaubertränke – ohne Angst im Nacken. Meinen sie, sie werden das hinkriegen?"

Langsam kam Leben in die Schüler – es wurde eifrig genickt und von mehreren Seiten versichert, dass dies überhaupt kein Problem wäre. Alle schienen mächtig erleichtert zu sein, dass Professor Granger die snape´schen Traditionen doch nicht fortzusetzen gedachte.

Im Laufe der restlichen Stunde ließ sich Hermine von ihren Schülern über die vergangenen sechs Jahre berichten und erzählte im Gegenzug von ihrer eigenen Schulzeit.

Sie vergaß auch nicht, zu erwähnen, dass Professor Snape ein absoluter Meister seines Fachs war, dass sie trotz aller Widrigkeiten, bei ihm mehr gelernt hatte, als sie es vermutlich bei jedem anderen getan hätte und dass nicht zuletzt seine Hingabe an die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei sie dazu bewogen hatte, die selbe Fachrichtung einzuschlagen.

Sie äußerte auch die Überzeugung, das Snape den Schülern in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ebensoviel würde beibringen können und hob dabei seine tragende Rolle im Kampf gegen Voldemort hervor. Teilweise löste dies bei ihrer Klasse widersprüchliches Gemurmel aus, da Snape auch nach Bekantwerden seiner Spionagetätigkeit, in manchen Kreisen immer noch nachgetragen wurde, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war.

Hermine gab auch zu bedenken, dass der gefürchtete Professor in Verteidigung womöglich ein wenig umgänglicher wäre, nachdem er dieses Fach schon immer hatte unterrichten wollen und die Schüler hier eventuell etwas interessierter wären, als er das vom Zaubertrankunterricht her gewohnt war.

Diese Prognose sollte sich jedoch schon bald als glatte Fehleinschätzung herausstellen.

Snape schaffte es innerhalb von wenigen Tagen, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zum meistgehassten Fach der Schule mutieren zu lassen.

Als die Abschlussklasse, die sich in Verteidigung aus fast denselben Schülern zusammensetzte wie im Zaubertrankunterricht, das erste mal in den Genuss kam, Unterricht bei Professor Snape zu haben, wurden nicht wenige der Schüler von einem seltsamen De-ja-vue-Gefühl befallen.

Es begann damit, dass die Tür aufkrachte und Snape mit wehendem Umhang hereinrauschte.

„Ich warne sie", zischte er gleich zu Beginn, „wenn sie meinen, hier mit ein wenig albernem Zauberstabgefuchtel ihre Prüfung bestehen zu können, sind sie bei mir falsch. Wenn das der Fall sein solle, wäre es besser, sie legen Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste sofort ab. Dilettantismus werde ich auch in diesem Fach keinesfalls dulden."

Er schaute dabei mit derart angewidertem Blick in die Runde, als wären alle Anwesenden äußerst verdächtig, potentielle Versager zu sein.

„Leider wurden sie in den letzten sechs Jahren fast ausschließlich von Dilettanten unterrichtet", fuhr er fort, „so dass es unumgänglich sein wird zunächst einmal ihr Grundwissen zu vervollständigen. Aufgrund der begrenzten Unterrichtszeit, werden sie sich die Theorie hierbei selbst erarbeiten müssen. Bis zur nächsten Stunde fassen sie die ersten drei Kapitel ihres Lehrbuches zusammen. Ich will von jedem von ihnen mindestens zehn Rollen Pergament sehen."

Das Gemurmel, das daraufhin kurzfristig aufbrandete, wurde umgehend mit einem scharfen Blick in Schweigen verwandelt.

„In meinem Unterricht werden sie hauptsächlich die Praxis einüben – und seien sie versichert, sie werden viel zu lernen haben", sagte Snape und sah drohend umher, „ und zwar so intensiv, als säße ihnen der Tod im Nacken."

An dieser Stelle wagte es die äußerst unvorsichtige Schülerin Felicia Marlowe, eine kleine zierliche Gryffindor, ihre Hand zu heben, was Snape zunächst völlig ignorierte. Als sie jedoch ihre Meldung nicht zurückzog, während er begann über die verschiedenen Formen der Verteidigung zu dozieren, sondern auch noch anfing mit der erhobenen Hand herumzuwinken, unterbrach er seinen Vortrag, verschränkte die Arme und sah sie mit einem vernichtenden Blick an.

„Haben sie ein Problem, Miss Marlow?", fragte er scharf.

„Ich wollte nur sagen", meinte Felicia etwas piepsig, „dass wir bei Professor Moleburrow im letzten Jahr schon sehr viel gelernt haben, denn er war ganz bestimmt kein Dilettant."

Nach diesem Statement sah sie Snape trotzig aber auch leicht panisch an, als hätte sie plötzlich Angst vor ihrer eigenen Courrage bekommen.

„Moleburrow, hm?", sagte Snape leise. Er sprach den Namen seines Ex-Kollegen so aus, als wäre er etwas absolut widerwärtiges.

„Der gute Moleburrow hat seine Nase andauernd in uralte Gräber gesteckt und dabei, wie es scheint, zu viele Dämpfe von halbverfaulten Mumien eingeatmet", fuhr Snape fort. „Das hatte bedauerlicherweise erhebliche Auswirkungen auf seinen Geisteszustand."

Felicia, die eine vehemente Anhängerin des archäologiebegeisterten Professors gewesen war, sah Snape entrüstet an.

„Er hat uns alles beigebracht, was wir wissen müssen", beharrte sie trotz Snapes vernichtendem Urteil über seinen Vorgänger. „Es war eine große Ehre, von einem so genialen Gelehrten unterrichtet zu werden", flüsterte sie mit verdächtig feucht glitzernden Augen. Sie schluckte heftig und schaffte es, ihren neuen Professor für Verteidigung herausfordernd anzusehen.

„Und außerdem", brach es aus ihr hervor, „ist es ja gar nicht mehr nötig, die schwierigeren Verteidigungszauber zu beherrschen, seit Vol... sie-wissen-schon-wer tot ist."

Snapes zunächst nur angewiderter Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte sich bei diesen Worten in etwas eindeutig Gefährlicheres.

„So, so, Miss Marlow", sagte er leise, mit einer fast sanften Stimme, aber der Blick den er dem Mädchen zuwarf, ließ die anderen Schüler instinktiv ein Stückchen von ihr abrücken. "Sie meinen also, ihr genialer Leichenfledderer hat ihnen alles beigebracht, was sie über Verteidigungszauber wissen müssen, ja?"

Sie schlug die Augen nieder und blickte stumm auf das Pult vor ihr.

Snape schritt langsam an den vorderen Bankreihen vorbei, bis er vor ihrem Platz angekommen war, stützte die Hände beidseitig auf die Tischkante und starrte nun aus nächster Nähe auf sie herunter.

„Bis wann ungefähr, meinen sie, könnten sie mich mit einer Antwort beehren?", raunte er.

Felicia starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und öffnete den Mund. „Ich..., ja..., nein...", stammelte sie.

„Nun – sie werden sicher nichts dagegen haben, uns eine Kostprobe von ihren umfassenden Fähigkeiten zu geben." Snape richtete sich auf und kehrte nach vorne, zum Lehrerpult zurück. „Kommen sie zu mir, Miss Marlow!", befahl er.

„Gleich werden wir sehen, was ihnen der durchgeknallte Grabräuber tolles beigebracht hat", sagte Snape hämisch, als Felicia schließlich mit zitternden Beinen vor ihm stand. „Sind sie bereit?"

Sie nickte, umklammerte ihren Zauberstab und sah ihm tapfer in die Augen um den erwarteten Angriff frühzeitig erahnen und abblocken zu können.

Er murmelte etwas unverständliches und ermahnte sie dann, gut aufzupassen.

Aus seinem Zauberstab, den er nicht einen Millimeter bewegt hatte, glitten unterdessen zwei Seile heraus und schlängelten sich, in nur mäßig schnellem Tempo, auf die Schülerin zu, die davon noch nichts bemerkt hatte, da sie noch immer auf einen offensichtlicheren Angriff des Professors wartete.

Als sie, von den nervösen Geräuschen und Blicken ihrer Mitschüler aufmerksam geworden, nach unten blickte war es bereits zu spät. Die Seile fesselten ihre Hände innerhalb von Sekunden mitsamt dem Zauberstab an ihre Oberschenkel, wickelten sich weiter nach oben und stoppten erst kurz vor den entsetzten Augen der Umschlungenen.

Nachdem Snape noch einmal etwas gemurmelt hatte, verbanden sich die beiden Seilenden in Höhe der Schultern zu einer hübschen Schleife.

Zufrieden blickte der Verteidigungs-Professor seine eingewickelte Schülerin an, die sich krampfhaft bemühte das Gleichgewicht zu halten.

„Sie haben gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einer Mumie", bemerkte er boshaft lächelnd. „Ihr verrückter Gelehrter hätte sicher seine Freude an ihnen."

Felicia schwankte bedrohlich und versuchte verzweifelt ihr Gewicht nach hinten zu verlagern, damit sie wenigstens nicht in die Richtung ihres Feindes kippte. Kurz bevor sie die Balance verlor, hielt Snape sie an den Armen fest, hob sie mühelos hoch und stellte sie so wieder ab, dass sie sich am Lehrerpult anlehnen konnte.

„Nicht, dass sie mir noch umfallen und sich ernstlich verletzen", sagte er.

„Machen sie mich los!", sagte sie kläglich.

„Und jetzt verraten sie uns doch bitte, Miss ich-kann-schon-alles, warum sie sich nicht verteidigt haben", sagte Snape, ihre Aufforderung ignorierend.

„Das war unfair!", schluchzte sie.

„Unfair?", sagte er ungläubig und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ich habe sie vorher gefragt, ob sie bereit sind und dann sogar noch einmal aufgefordert, gut aufzupassen. Das macht ein Angreifer, der ihnen wirklich Übles will in der Regel nicht."

„Sie haben einen ganz gemeinen Trick angewandt", jammerte sie und versuchte vergeblich, sich aus ihren Fessel zu winden.

„Da haben sie recht – es war ein Trick – und zwar ein ziemlich lächerlicher, im Hinblick auf die vielen anderen Möglichkeiten, die ich gehabt hätte. Tatsache ist jedoch, dass sie nicht einmal ansatzweise fähig waren, sich dagegen zu verteidigen."

Er machte eine kleine Pause und sah sie und sah sie bedauernd an.

„Ich hege die starke Befürchtung, Miss Marlowe, dass sie sich selbst gegen eine gewöhnliche, völlig unmagische Muggel-Kakerlake nicht wehren könnten", seufzte er. „Übrigens würde ich an ihrer Stelle nicht so herumzappeln, da sich die Fesseln bei jeder Bewegung automatisch fester zusammenziehen", fügte er warnend hinzu.

„Bitte...", flüsterte Felicia mit panischem Gesichtsausdruck, „bitte binden sie mich doch los."

„Geduld, junge Dame", sagte Snape kalt, „ich will schließlich sicher gehen, dass das, was ich noch zu sagen habe, sie auch ausreichend fesselt."

Er wandte der verzweifelten Schülerin den Rücken zu und baute sich wieder vor der Klasse auf.

„Sind noch andere unter ihnen der Meinung, bereits alle gewöhnlichen Verteidigungszauber perfekt zu beherrschen? Oder teilt sogar noch irgendjemand die naive Anschauung ihrer eingewickelten Mitschülerin, dass es nach Voldemorts Ende niemand mehr nötig hat, noch die Verteidigung gegen die extremen dunklen Flüche zu erlernen?"

Er fixierte mit seinem stechenden schwarzen Blick einen nach dem anderen und nur wenige der Schüler brachten es fertig, die Augen nicht abzuwenden.

„Hören sie mir gut zu", donnerte Snape. „Voldemorts Niedergang bedeutet nicht das Ende des Bösen. Was glauben sie eigentlich, wie viele Zauberer ohne jede Skrupel den Platz des dunklen Lords einnehmen würden, wenn sie die Macht dazu hätten. Das Böse steckt in jedem von uns: in mir – was sicher auch der Dümmste unter ihnen schon vermutet hat, aber auch in jedem von ihnen – was ihnen, in ihrem jugendlichen Größenwahn, bisher entgangen sein dürfte. Jeder trägt eine dunkle Seite in sich und wer das nicht wahrhaben will, ist im Grunde nur feige. Es liegt auch durchaus nicht außerhalb des Möglichen, dass ihnen ein vermeintlicher Freund plötzlich in den Rücken fällt, wenn er durch irgendetwas oder irgendjemanden korrumpiert wird. Auf jeden Fall ist es wichtig, nicht so blauäugig vor sich hin zu dümpeln, wie Miss Mumie hier", er deutete auf das hinter ihm lehnende Mädchen, „sondern auf mögliche Gefahren so gut wie irgend möglich vorbereitet zu sein – und genau das habe ich vor ihnen beizubringen. Hat dazu noch irgendjemand etwas anzumerken?"

Nach einem weiteren scharfen Blick über die eingezogenen Schülerköpfe, wandte sich Snape wieder der gefangenen Felicia zu.

„So, Miss Marlow, ich werde sie jetzt erlösen. Ich hoffe sie haben sich gut eingeprägt, wozu Überheblichkeit führen kann", sagte er und befreite die Schülerin, auf deren Gesicht die Tränen feuchte Spuren hinterlassen hatten, mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes von ihren Fesseln. Zitternd und mit gesenktem Blick stand sie da und rieb sich mit den Handflächen über die Oberarme, als ob sie sich überzeugen wollte, dass die Seile wirklich verschwunden waren.

„Setzen sie sich wieder hin", sagte Snape ruhig und sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, als sie zu ihrem Platz zurück stolperte.

Danach erklärte er der Klasse, wie man sich gegen die Fesseln verteidigen konnte und ließ sie, einen nach dem anderen zum Üben antreten, wobei er die Seile diesmal wesentlich schneller auf den Weg schickte als vorher. Alle die es nicht schafften, sich rechtzeitig zur Wehr zu setzen, mussten bis zum Ende der Stunde auf ihre Befreiung warten. Die arme Felicia kam somit zum zweiten mal innerhalb kürzester Zeit in den zweifelhaften Genuss, einer Mumie zu ähneln.

Am Ende der Stunde waren sieben Schüler übrig, die es geschafft hatten, den Verteidigungszauber schnell genug anzuwenden. Denen erklärte Snape, durch welchen Spruch die Fesseln wieder gelöst werden konnten, gab ihnen den Auftrag ihre Mitschüler zu befreien, erinnerte alle noch einmal an die zehn Pergamentrollen, die sie bis zur nächsten Stunde abzuliefern hatten, und rauschte hinaus. Zurück lies er einen ziemlich zermürbten Haufen verstörter Schüler, die sowie er aus dem Raum verschwunden war, heftig zu schimpfen anfingen.

So kam es, dass Hermine, welche die Zaubertränke-Abschlussklasse in den darauffolgenden zwei Stunden unterrichten sollte, ihre Schüler aufgelöst, und um die von heftigen Schluchzern gebeutelte Felicia herumsitzend, vorfand als sie den Unterrichtsraum im Kerker betrat.

Sie ließ sich von den Vorfällen in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste berichten und versuchte danach ihr Bestes, um die aufgeregten Siebtklässler wieder zu beruhigen.

„Felicia", sagte sie und streichelte der völlig fertigen Schülerin behutsam über den Rücken, „ich weiß genau, wie sie sich jetzt fühlen – ich habe das oft genug selber mitgemacht – und ich kann ihnen nur einen guten Rat geben: Provozieren sie Professor Snape nicht mehr unnötig. Wenn sie sich unauffällig verhalten und ihre Sache so gut wie möglich machen, haben sie einigermaßen gute Chancen, dass er sie in Zukunft in Ruhe lässt."

Als die Schüler sich weitgehend abgeregt hatten versuchte Hermine, den Rest der Doppelstunde noch für ihr Fach zu nutzen und einen Trank herzustellen, was aber nicht von übermäßigem Erfolg gekrönt war, da die Mehrheit ihrer Schützlinge ziemlich unkonzentriert arbeitete.

Schließlich war sie erleichtert, als sie alle am Ende des Unterrichts in die Mittagspause entlassen konnte.

Da sie ohnehin keinen Hunger verspürte, beschloss Hermine im Kerker zu bleiben und die nächste Stunde vorzubereiten.

Nachdem sie für eine Schrumpflösung, die von der nächste Klasse hergestellt werden sollte, die Zutaten vorbereitet hatte, verließ sie den Unterrichtsraum.

Sie ging in ihr Büro hinüber und hatte die Tür schon fast hinter sich geschlossen, als sie Snape seine Wohnung verlassen hörte.

Hermine war noch relativ aufgebracht aufgrund des Berichts ihrer gebeutelten Schüler und beschloss daher, die Gelegenheit wahrzunehmen, Snape zur Rede zu stellen.

Sie trat wieder aus ihrem Büro heraus, genau in dem Moment als Snape schwungvoll daran vorüber gehen wollte.

„Miss Granger", sagte er seitlich ausweichend, „wollen sie mich umbringen?"

„Professor!", sagte sie.

„Ja, bitte, Miss Granger?", sagte Snape fragend.

„PROFESSOR!", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

„Haben sie eine Sprachstörung?", fragte Snape zweifelnd.

„Nicht MISS, sondern PROFESSOR!", sagte Hermine genervt. „Falls es ihrer werten Aufmerksamkeit entgangen ist - ich unterrichte mittlerweile."

„Aber natürlich – PROFESSOR Granger - wie konnte ich das nur übersehen", raunte Snape, „ich bin untröstlich!"

„Ihnen geht es blendend, nicht war?", fragte sie bissig.

„Warum, zum Teufel, fragen sie mich das", sagte er und sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Weil es ihnen einfach gut gehen muss, nachdem sie wieder kleine Mädchen quälen können", keifte Hermine ihn an.

Er sah sie an, als hätte er eine gefährliche Irre vor sich.

„Siebte Klasse - Felicia Marlow – sagt ihnen das irgend etwas?", fauchte sie.

„Ach sieh mal einer an", sagte Snape grinsend, „die arme kleine Miss Marlow hat sich also bei ihnen ausgeheult."

„Das macht ihnen Spaß, nicht war?", zischte Hermine wütend. „Eine Siebzehnjährige zum Weinen zu bringen – was für eine Glanzleistung für einen erwachsenen Mann!"

Die wutschnaubende Frau, die da vor ihm stand, hatte sehr viel Ähnlichkeit mit der Hermine aus seinem Traum, schoss es Snape durch den Kopf, bis auf die Tatsache natürlich, dass sie eindeutig zuviel Kleidung am Körper trug.

„Sie sollten ihr überschäumendes Temperament ein wenig zügeln, Miss Granger, obwohl es ihnen rein optisch, wie gesagt, vorzüglich steht", sagte er mit einem gekonnt überheblichen Lächeln.

„PROFESSOR Granger", schrie Hermine.

„Sie sind doch hoffentlich nicht bewaffnet, Miss, äh, ich meine natürlich Professor Granger?" Er trat einen Schritt zurück und hob theatralisch die Hände hoch. „Man könnte ja direkt Angst vor ihnen bekommen!"

„Was hat Felicia Marlow denn Schlimmes getan, um auf ihrer Abschussliste zu landen?", fragte Hermine und funkelte ihn zornig an.

„Zum einen hat sie sich fast so penetrant gemeldet, wie sie früher, Miss, nein, Professor Granger – sie hat sogar gewedelt – nur das dazugehörige nervöse Zappeln hat sie nicht so gut hingekriegt, wie sie das immer taten", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „dann hat sie eine Portion haarsträubenden Blödsinn von sich gegeben – das haben sie allerdings nie gemacht Miss, ups, Professor Granger – ja und zum Schluss hat die kleine Göre noch eine grottenschlechte Leistung bei einer einfachen Verteidigungsübung gebracht. Sind das genügend Gründe Miss, zum Donner, PROFESSOR Granger?"

Hermine sah ihn an, als würde sie ihm gleich ins Gesicht springen.

„Und außerdem ist das mit den Fesseln gar nicht so schlimm", fügte er anzüglich grinsend hinzu, „wenn sie es selbst einmal gerne ausprobieren wollen – sagen sie mir Bescheid – Miss, Mist, verdammter, PROFESSOR Granger."

„Was sind sie nur für ein mieser, überheblicher, sadistischer Schweinepriester, MISTER Snape", sagte Hermine bitterböse und verschwand, die Tür hinter sich zuknallend, in ihrem Büro.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich würde mich riesig freuen, wenn Ihr mich wissen lasst, ob's Euch gefällt! _:-) 


	7. Chapter 7

_Weiter geht's..._ _...und vielen, lieben Dank noch mal, für Eure Reviews – ich hab' mich wirklich riesig darüber gefreut!_ _Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen und Liebe Grüße, __Chrissi _

Kapitel 7

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag, früh morgens die große Halle betrat, saß Direktor Dumbledore alleine am Lehrertisch. Die Gelegenheit, ein Gespräch unter vier Augen mit ihm führen zu können, war ihr äußerst willkommen.

„Guten Morgen Albus! Darf ich mich zu ihnen gesellen?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen, Hermine – nichts lieber als das", entgegnete Dumbledore und klopfte einladend auf den neben ihm stehenden Stuhl.

Als sie die unvermeidliche Tasse Kaffee vor sich stehen hatte, was ihr einen tadelnden Blick des Schulleiters bescherte, beschloss sie, nicht lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden, sondern ihr Anliegen gleich zur Sprache zu bringen.

„Ich habe da ein Problem, Albus", begann sie.

„Oh, oh", schmunzelte Dumbledore, „soll ich mal raten womit, oder besser gesagt, mit wem?"

„Professor Snape benimmt sich wirklich unmöglich", sagte Hermine seufzend.

„Das war nicht anders zu erwarten", entgegnete Dumbledore. „Aber sie wissen ja aus langjähriger Erfahrung, wie er ist. Versuchen sie, seine Unhöflichkeiten nicht allzu ernst zu nehmen."

„Es sind nicht nur seine schlechten Manieren, die mir zu schaffen machen – die könnte ich gerade noch ignorieren", sagte Hermine.

„Verweigert er ihnen etwa seine fachliche Unterstützung?", fragte Dumbledore aufgebracht.

„Oh, nein", beschwichtigte ihn Hermine, „in dieser Hinsicht kann ich mich nicht beklagen. Er hat mir wirklich alles, was ich wissen muss, ausführlich erklärt und die Aufzeichnungen über die verschiedenen Zaubertrank-Klassen, die er mir freundlicherweise überlassen hat, sind mir wirklich eine wertvolle Hilfe."

„Mehr gezwungenermaßen als freundlicherweise...", bemerkte Dumbledore glucksend.

„Oh...na ja...nichtsdestotrotz", sagte Hermine, „mangelnde Unterstützung ist nicht das Problem.

„Sondern...?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Er behandelt mich unverschämterweise immer noch so, als wäre ich seine Schülerin – aber dagegen werde ich mich zu wehren wissen", sagte Hermine, „doch viel schlimmer finde ich, dass er die Schüler in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste so mies behandelt, dass sie danach zu nichts mehr zu gebrauchen sind."

Sie erzählte dem Direktor ausführlich von den Vorfällen des gestrigen Tages und ereiferte sich vor allem über den üblen Angriff, dem Felicia ausgesetzt gewesen war.

„Das grenzt doch wohl an Sadismus", beendete sie aufgebracht ihren Bericht.

„Nun ja...", sagte Dumbledore und rieb sich nachdenklich seinen Bart, „dass Severus eine ungewöhnliche Art hat, seinen Unterricht zu gestalten, ist ja allgemein bekannt und gerade bei Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist es eventuell auch nicht angebracht, allzu zimperlich zu sein."

Hermine schaute ihn entrüstet an.

„Verstehen sie mich bitte nicht falsch, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend, „das bedeutet nicht, dass ich so ein Verhalten grundsätzlich gutheiße. Es ist nur so, dass die langjährigen Erfahrungen, die ich mit Severus gemacht habe, mich davon abhalten, ihm zu sehr ins Handwerk zu pfuschen. Seine rabiaten Methoden haben nicht wenige seiner Schützlinge zu Höchstleistungen angespornt - schauen sie doch nur einmal sich selber an. Außerdem lernen die Schüler bei ihm auch gleich den Umgang mit Zauberern, mit denen nicht so gut Kirschenessen ist – was für ein herrlicher Muggelausdruck."

„Aber das kann doch nicht ihr Ernst sein, Direktor", sagte Hermine bestürzt. „Haben sie eigentlich eine Vorstellung davon, wie man sich als Snapes Lieblinsopfer fühlt und welche Spuren diese Grausamkeiten auf einer so jungen Seele, wie Felicias, hinterlassen können?"

„Hermine", sagte Dumbledore ernst, „ich verstehe ihre Besorgnis durchaus, aber - sind sie mir bitte nicht böse – kann es sein, dass sie einen Teil ihrer eigenen Gefühle auf Miss Marlow projizieren? Schließlich waren sie jahrelang ein – wie nannten sie es – Lieblingsopfer."

Hermine starrte in ihre Kaffeetasse und versuchte zu verbergen, wie sehr sie diese Worte getroffen hatten.

Dumbledore tätschelte ihr beruhigend die Hand und sah sie mit einem gütigen Ausdruck in seinen blauen Augen an.

„Passen sie auf, Hermine, sie behalten die kleine Marlow im Auge", schlug er vor, „und wenn sie das Gefühl haben, dass sie es gar nicht mehr packt – da vertraue ich ganz ihrem Urteil - werde ich mit Severus ein ernstes Wort reden. Versprochen!"

„Danke, Albus!", sagte sie erleichtert.

„Aber trotzdem", fügte sie nach kurzem Zögern hinzu, „die Art, wie Professor Snape mit seinen Schülern umgeht, empfinde ich als ganz und gar ungerecht."

„Ach wissen Sie, meine Liebe", sagte Dumbledore weise lächelnd, „das Leben ist überwiegend ungerecht – es ist aber auch zu Severus Snape ungerecht – und das...", er kicherte leise, „...könnte man schon fast wieder als Gerechtigkeit bezeichnen."

Hermine sah ihn schmunzelnd an.

Kurz darauf machte sie sich innerlich zum Kampf bereit, denn Snape hatte die Halle betreten. Er zögerte ein paar Sekunden, als er Hermine bei Dumbledore sitzen sah, entschloss sich dann aber doch, seinen Stammplatz einzunehmen.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht...", wurde er von Dumbledore grinsend begrüßt, als er sich nach einem undeutlich gemurmelten Morgengruß niederließ.

„Was gibt´s da zu sprechen", sagte er ranzig während er sich Kaffee nahm, „unser neues Zaubertrank-Genie hat sich doch nicht etwa über mich beschwert."

„Hätte sie denn Grund dazu?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert.

Snape tat so, als würde er ernsthaft über diese Frage nachdenken. „Das kommt wahrscheinlich auf den Standpunkt an", sagte er nach einer Weile und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß schon genau, was in einem Frauenhirn vorgeht, noch dazu in einem, dass so mit Wissen vollgestopft ist, wie das unserer verehrten Miss Granger."

Dumbledore sah zuerst Snape an, wobei er missbilligend den Kopf schüttelte, und dann Hermine, der er aufmunternd zuzwinkerte.

„Danke, Professor Snape", säuselte Hermine, „schon wieder so ein hinreißendes Kompliment aus ihrem Munde. Und wissen sie was", sie sah ihn mit einem fast diabolischen Lächeln an, „nachdem sie sich partout nicht merken können, dass die korrekte Anrede PROFESSOR Granger lautet, und nicht Miss, dürfen sie mich ab sofort Hermine nennen - SEVERUS."

Dumbledores Augen nahmen einen äußerst belustigten Ausdruck an während Snape sich fast an seinem Kaffee verschluckte.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst!", schnaubte er und starrte sie entrüstet an.

„Oh, doch, das ist es, Severus", entgegnete sie freundlich.

„Ich verspreche ihnen,", sagte er gepresst, „dass ich in Zukunft peinlichst darauf achten werde, sie korrekt anzusprechen, PROFESSOR Granger.

„HERMINE!", sagte Hermine lieblich lächelnd. „Den Professor können sie sich in die Haare schmieren!"

Dumbledore klatschte begeistert in die Hände. „Schon wieder so ein süßer Muggel-Spruch!", quietschte er begeistert. „Ist sie nicht hinreißend, Severus?"

Snape sah aus, als würde er innerhalb der nächsten Sekunden zum Mörder werden und Hermine zog es vor ihren Blick vorsichtshalber in der Kaffeetasse zu versenken.

„Ich muss noch etwas für den Unterricht vorbereiten", schob sie schließlich kurze Zeit später vor. Sie nickte den beiden Zauberern zu. „Albus, ...ähm,...Severus..."

Nachdem Dumbledores Mundwinkel schon wieder verdächtig in Richtung Ohren wanderten, machte sich Hermine eiligst aus dem Staub.

Als sie die Halle verlassen hatte wandte sich der Schulleiter an Snape, der immer noch gewaltig angefressen zu sein schien.

„Hermine hat mir von deinen, ...sagen wir mal – fesselnden - Unterrichtsmethoden berichtet, Severus", sagte er vorsichtig.

„Hmpf!", machte Snape verächtlich.

„Hmpf?", meinte Dumbledore fragend.

„Was hast du denn erwartet?", brauste Snape auf. „Natürlich solidarisiert sie sich mit dem Schülerpack – sie ist ja selber noch grün hinter den Ohren – und natürlich beschwert sie sich, weil ich ihre verhätschelten Schützlinge nicht in Watte packe. Soll ich mir vielleicht von einer neunmalklugen Anfängerin vorschreiben lassen, wie ich meinem Unterricht zu führen habe."

Wütend knallte er seine Tasse auf den Tisch.

„Natürlich nicht, Severus", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, „das hat ja auch niemand von dir verlangt. Ich bitte dich nur, es nicht zu übertreiben, mit deinen ...äh...Anti-Watte-Methoden - in Ordnung?"

„Ja, ja...", grummelte Snape genervt und verdrehte die Augen, während er sich Kaffee nachschenkte.

„Wie macht sich Hermine denn so - deiner Meinung nach?", fragte Dumbledore nach einer Weile beiläufig.

„Meiner Meinung nach ist sie ein impertinentes, aufsässiges Frauenzimmer – respektlos und vorlaut", sagte Snape bissig, „Warum fragst du?"

„Ich wollte eigentlich wissen", kicherte Dumbledore, „wie sie sich als Lehrerin für Zaubertränke macht."

„Woher, zum Teufel, soll ich das wissen", fauchte Snape, „ich bin nicht dabei, wenn sie unterrichtet."

Er sah den Direktor, der versuchte sein Kichern zu unterdrücken, scharf an, was diesen jedoch noch mehr zu belustigen schien.

„Frag doch ihre Schüler, oder besser noch, die Schülerinnen", schnarrte Snape, „denn nach dem, was mir auf den Gängen hin und wieder zu Ohren kommt ist Professor Granger - _die bäääste Lehrerin, die wir je hatten – _und – _sooo furchtbar nett - _und außerdem - _schräääcklich einfühlsam, _und seit wir sie haben ist Zaubertränke -_ ein gaaanz tolles Fach_!"

Nachdem Snape sowohl die Gesten, als auch den Tonfall einer imaginären, eindeutig pubertären Schülerin äußerst treffend wiedergegeben hatte, und dabei aufgrund seines Ärgers nicht gerade leise zu Werke gegangen war, amüsierte sich nicht nur Dumbledore köstlich über die Darbietung, sondern auch sämtliche anderen Lehrer an dem mittlerweile zur Hälfte besetzten Tisch.

Die vereinzelten Schüler, die so früh morgens schon anwesend waren, bemühten sich trotz ihrer Verblüffung, um ein möglichst unbeteiligtes Verhalten. Sie schienen instinktiv zu wissen, dass es nicht gut für sie gewesen wäre, in diesem Moment von Snape registriert zu werden.

An diesem Nachmittag war die regelmäßig, in zweiwöchigem Abstand stattfindende Lehrerkonferenz angesetzt.

Snape traf etwas zu spät beim Lehrerzimmer ein, nachdem er sich unterwegs etwas damit aufgehalten hatte, einige Schüler zur Schnecke zu machen, die so unvorsichtig gewesen waren, ihm über den Weg zu laufen. Seine Laune hatte sich seit dem Morgen um keinen Deut gebessert.

„Schön, das sie auch schon da sind!", wurde er von McGonagall bissig begrüßt. „Wir haben schon mal angefangen und Hermine war gerade dabei, von einem sehr interessanten Projekt zu berichten, das sie plant."

„Na, wer hätte das gedacht", sagte Snape und verzog angewidert das Gesicht, während er sich in einen freien Sessel plumpsen ließ.

McGonagall sah in entrüstet an und Dumbledore warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu.

Snape richtete sich auf und suchte mit den Augen Hermine, die abwartend da saß, die Hände locker über einigen Unterlagen verschränkt.

„Warum erzählen sie nicht einfach weiter, verehrte Frau Kollegin, wenn es doch gerade so interessant war?", fragte Snape, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und macht eine einladende Handbewegung. „Ich bin auch schon so gespannt auf ihre innovativen Ideen."

„Vielen Dank, Severus", sagte Hermine gelassen. „Wie ich den Kollegen, die pünktlich waren schon erklärt habe ist der Lehrplan für Zaubertränke ziemlich straff. Daher möchte ich den Schülern, die außerhalb des Unterrichts ein wenig üben wollen, an ein bis zwei Nachmittagen in der Woche, Zusatzstunden auf freiwilliger Basis anbieten. Dabei sollen keine hochkomplizierten Zaubertränke hergestellt werden, sondern eher nützliche Kleinigkeiten für den Hausgebrauch."

Die anderen Lehrer, nickten anerkennend, nur Snape sah sie misstrauisch an.

„Was genau verstehen sie unter nützlichen Kleinigkeiten?", fragte er.

„Ich könnte den Schülern zu Beispiel beibringen, wie man selber ein wohltuendes und entspannendes Pflegebad herstellt", sagte Hermine.

Snape fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „Sie wollen sie BADEZUSÄTZE herstellen lassen?", fragte er fassungslos. „Haben sie zu tief in den Kessel geschaut und ihr Gehirn dabei verdampft?"

„Severus, also wirklich...", sagte Dumbledore tadelnd.

„Ich finde Hermines Idee hervorragend", sagte McGonagall spitz.

„Sind wir hier in einer der angesehensten Schulen für Hexerei und Zauberei weltweit, oder in einem verdammten Kosmetikinstitut, bellte Snape.

„Ich glaube nicht, das Hermine unsere Schule in ein solches umwandeln will", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Und ein bisschen Übung, kann keinem der Schüler schaden, auch wenn dabei nichts weltbewegendes zusammengebraut wird. Meine Zustimmung hat sie jedenfalls!"

„Danke, Albus!", sagte Hermine. „Ich möchte noch anfügen, dass man auch bei der Herstellung eines brauchbaren Körperpflegeproduktes, konzentriert und äußerst sorgfältig arbeiten muss. Vielleicht macht ein Erfolgserlebnis bei einer solche Sache den Schülern Mut, sich auch an schwierigere Rezepturen beim Zaubertrankbrauen heranzuwagen. Außerdem wird es ihnen sicher Spaß machen, das Ergebnis ihrer Arbeit selbst verwenden zu können."

Snape, der sich während Hermines Vortrag mühsam zurückgehalten hatte, sah sie giftig an.

„Jetzt, wo sie es sagen, leuchtet mir das durchaus ein", sagte er ölig. „Vielleicht sollte ich in Verteidigung den lieben Kleinen zuerst einmal beibringen, Mücken mit einer Fliegenklatsche zu erschlagen. Vermutlich kriegen sie ja dann erst so richtig Lust einen Lähm-Fluch abzuwehren.

„Sie sind ein alter Miesmacher", sagte McGonagall. „Lassen sie Hermine einfach tun, was sie für richtig hält – sie werden doch gar nichts damit zu schaffen haben."

„Nun, ein wenig vielleicht doch", meinte Dumbledore schmunzelnd. „Hermine, wenn sie Fragen wegen irgendwelcher Zutaten haben, wenden sie sich ruhig an Severus – er ist schließlich der Experte."

„Das wird ja immer besser", maulte Snape und warf Hermine einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Haben sie selbst eigentlich überhaupt irgendwelche Erfahrungen mit dem, was sie da ihren Schülern beibringen wollen?", fragte er sie zweifelnd. „Wie wollen sie sicher gehen, das ihr selbst gemixtes Zeug nicht die Krätze oder noch etwas Schlimmeres auslöst?"

„Hermine hat, während ihrem Studium ein Praktikum bei einem Kosmetikhersteller absolviert", antwortete Dumbledore an ihrer Stelle. „Sie weiß, was sie tut!"

„Sie können sich trotzdem gerne als Testperson zur Verfügung stellen, Severus", sagte Hermine, ihn von oben bis unten musternd.

„Übertreiben sie es nicht", knurrte Snape.

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag die Anmeldelisten einsammelte, die sie am Abend vorher ausgehängt hatte, stellte sie erfreut fest, dass sich mehr Schüler als erwartet eingetragen hatten, außerdem etwa doppelt so viele weibliche wie männliche. Sie beschloss, die Schüler in drei Gruppen aufzuteilen - eine nur aus Jungen bestehend, eine aus älteren und eine aus jüngeren Mädchen - um besser auf die jeweiligen individuellen Bedürfnisse eingehen zu können.

Bereits zwei Tage später saß sie am Nachmittag mit der ersten Freiwilligen-Truppe, die überwiegend aus Sechst- und Siebtklässlerinnen bestand, im Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer zusammen. Die Mädchen ließen sich schnell von Hermines Begeisterung anstecken und sie erarbeiteten eifrig Pläne für die nächsten Wochen. Als sie am Ende der Stunde den Raum verließen ging es recht lebhaft zu, denn die Mädchen lachten und schwatzten, und alberten ausgelassen herum.

Daher registrierte auch kaum jemand den dumpfen Knall am anderen Ende des Korridors. Erst als Professor Snape drohend, wie eine schwarzer Racheengel auf sie zugeschwebt kam, erkannten einige die Gefahr und versuchten teilweise, sich noch hinter ihren unaufmerksameren Kameradinnen zu verstecken.

„RUHE", donnerte Snape. „Wenn sie schon in der unterrichtsfreien Zeit hier herumlungern müssen, dann halten sie gefälligst den Mund dabei."

Die Mädchen standen still und mit gesenkten Köpfen da. Jede von ihnen wusste, dass es in dieser Situation besser war, sich möglichst unterwürfig zu verhalten.

„Wo ist ihre Lehrerin", schrie Snape.

„Ich bin hier, Severus! Womit kann ich dienen?", drang eine fröhliche Stimme aus dem Unterrichtsraum.

Einige der Mädchen sprangen erschrocken auf die Seite, als Snape sich daraufhin energisch einen Weg zum Eingang bahnte.

Er konnte den frontalen Zusammenstoß mit Hermine, die gerade den Raum verlassen wollte, um ihren Schützlingen beizustehen, nur noch abmildern, indem er sich in letzter Sekunde am Türrahmen festkrallte.

Hermine, die es gerade noch geschafft hatte, die Hände abwehrend hochzureißen, hing nach dem Aufprall an seiner Brust und kam somit in den Genuss, aus nächster Nähe von sehr zornig funkelnden, schwarzen Augen angestarrt zu werden.

Um ihm nicht die Genugtuung eines Rückzugs von ihrer Seite zu gönnen, rückte sie nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm ab, so dass sie die Hände wegnehmen konnte, und sah mit unschuldiger Mine erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf.

„Wie kann ich ihnen behilflich sein", fragte sie schließlich vorsichtig, nachdem er sie weiterhin nur stumm fixierte.

„Sorgen sie gefälligst dafür, dass ihre Schäfchen hier nicht so laut herumblöken", sagte er leise, aber der gefährliche Unterton in seiner Stimme ließ Hermine die forsche Antwort hierauf, die ihr schon auf der Zunge lag hinunterschlucken.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte, dass wir sie gestört haben", sagte sie nur und trat nun doch einen Schritt zurück.

Snape warf ihr noch einen letzten unergründlichen Blick zu, drehte sich um, rauschte durch die wartenden Mädchen, die ihm sofort Platz machten, hindurch und den Korridor hinunter.

Er war schon fast beim Eingang zu seinem Quartier angekommen, als Hermines Übermut zurückgekehrte.

„Wir ziehen beim Rausgehen alle die Schuhe aus und versuchen ganz leise zu atmen, Ehrenwort!", rief sie ihm hinterher.

Als Hermine später über den Vorfall nachdachte, machte sich ihr ausgeprägter Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und gleichzeitig ihr Gewissen bemerkbar. Zwar hatte sich Snape wie immer unmöglich aufgeführt, andererseits waren aber die aufgekratzten Mädchen wirklich ohrenbetäubend gewesen. Außerdem wohnte er schließlich dort unten im Kerker, und ihr Zusatzunterricht zu einer Zeit, da normalerweise Ruhe herrschte, war in gewisser Weise schon eine Beeinträchtigung seine Privatsphäre.

Als Snape sich beim Abendessen in der großen Halle nicht blicken ließ, und ihr somit verwehrt war, sich um Wiedergutmachung zu bemühen, beschloss Hermine nachher einen direkten Vorstoß in die Höhle des Löwen zu wagen.

Eine Stunde später machte sie sich, bewaffnet mit einer Flasche Rotwein, die ihr Minerva zum Einstand geschenkt hatte, und leicht zittrigen Knien auf dem Weg zu Snape. Der Gedanke, dem Schrecken ihrer Schulzeit schon wieder völlig alleine und diesmal noch dazu in seinem privaten Bereich gegenüberzutreten, machte sie nervöser als sie sich eingestehen wollte.

Vor seiner Wohnungstür angekommen, atmete sie noch einmal tief durch und klopfte dann gegen das dunkle Holz. Nachdem sich daraufhin nichts tat, klopfte sie nach einer Weile noch einmal kräftiger.

Als Snape schließlich die Tür ungehalten aufriss, lehnte Hermine im Türrahmen und schwenkte die Weinflasche vor sich hin und her.

„Waffenstillstand?", fragte sie mit treuherzigem Blick.

„Bestechungsversuch?", schnarrte er mit Blick auf die Flasche.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine lächelnd und hielt die Flasche fest, damit er nicht etwa auf die Idee kam, ihr das Ding aus der Hand zu nehmen und die Tür vor der Nase zuzumachen.

„Sie meinen also, sie brauchen bloß mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand hier antanzen und niedlich dazu lächeln damit ich sie reinlasse?", sagte Snape und sah sie abschätzig an.

„Oh nein", meinte Hermine, „sie könnten auch Gläser holen, und wir machen es uns hier im Korridor bequem, oder wir könnten ins Klassenzimmer gehen, oder ins Labor, oder in mein Büro, oder – noch besser – wir könnten mit Albus´ magischer Schuppdiwupp-Treppe in meine Wohnung raufsausen, oder..."

„Sehen sie zu, dass sie reinkommen", unterbrach er sie barsch, und trat zurück um sie vorbeizulassen.

Hermine hatte sich immer vorgestellt, Snapes Privaträume müssten so aussehen wie sein Büro – dunkel, kalt und vollgestellt mit widerlichen Objekten, die in Einmachgläsern schwammen. Daher war sie sehr überrascht, sich in einem zwar spärlich möblierten, aber einladenden und gemütlich unaufgeräumten Wohnraum wiederzufinden, in dem neben dunklen Holzmöbeln warme Erd- und Rottöne zu finden waren, die man dem düsteren Bewohner gar nicht zugetraut hätte.

Snape dirigierte Hermine wortlos auf einen Sessel, räumte die Pergamente, die auf dem Tisch verstreut lagen zur Seite und brachte zwei Gläser. Während er immer noch schweigend, und überraschenderweise auf Muggelart, die Weinflasche öffnete versuchte sie unauffällig einen Blick auf das Himmelbett zu erhaschen, dessen dunklen Pfosten man durch die offene Türe zum angrenzenden Schlafzimmer sehen konnte. (Als die Tür, wie von Zauberhand, mit einem lauten Knall zuschlug, war ihr klar, dass sie nicht wirklich unauffällig gewesen war.)

Snape stellte ihr ein gefülltes Weinglas vor die Nase, setzte sich in den gegenüberliegenden Sessel und sah sie abwartend an.

Hermine hob ihr Glas, prostete ihm zu und nahm einen Schluck. Nach kurzem Zögern tat er es ihr gleich.

Danach füllte wieder ein unangenehmes Schweigen den Raum und Hermine kamen erste Zweifel, ob ihr Besuch wirklich so eine gute Idee gewesen war.

„Was wollen sie hier?", fragte Snape schließlich mit leiser Ungeduld in der Stimme.

„Ich wollte mich noch einmal für die Störung heute nachmittag entschuldigen", sagte Hermine.

„Das haben sie doch schon getan", sagte Snape.

„In Zukunft werde ich darauf achten, das die Mädchen leiser sind, beim Rausgehen", versprach Hermine.

„Gut", sagte Snape.

Sein ungewohnt wortkarges Verhalten und die unergründliche Art, auf die er sie ansah machten Hermine allmählich immer nervöser.

„Na ja,...und das, was ich ihnen im Korridor noch nachgerufen habe, war natürlich nicht so gemeint,...sie wissen schon,... ich hätte sie nicht ärgern sollen...", murmelte sie verlegen.

„Ach nein?", sagte Snape.

„Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt lieber wieder", sagte Hermine und macht Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Angst vor der eigenen Courrage, HERMINE?", sagte Snape mit seiner unglaublichen Samtstimme.

„Durchaus nicht!", sagte sie trotzig und setzte sich wieder hin. Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, schwer hoffend, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie schnell ihr Herz plötzlich klopfte.

„So ist es recht!", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Augen zu und durch – immer ganz die mutige kleine Gryffindor-Hexe!"

„Warum nur müssen sie immer auf den Gryffindors herumhacken?", fragte Hermine genervt.

„Erstens, weil mich Perfektionismus und Heldentum nun mal zum herumhacken reizen, zweites, schlechte Erfahrungen mit einigen dieser Helden und drittens, weil es die sicherste Methode ist, Minerva völlig zum ausrasten zu bringen", zählte Snape auf.

Erleichtert, dass er endlich wieder mehr Text von sich gab, sah Hermine ihn lächelnd an. „Hat ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass sie unmöglich sind, Severus?", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich glaube schon", sagte er nachdenklich. „Vor kurzem hat sogar jemand angedeutet, ich wäre ein mieser, überheblicher, sadistischer Schweinepriester."

„Was erwarten sie denn, wenn sie mich so extrem provozieren?", sagte Hermine etwas verlegen.

„Nichts anderes", versicherte Snape, „und ich muss zugeben, bei ihnen macht das noch mehr Spaß, als bei der guten, alten Minerva."

„Hoffentlich auch mehr Spaß, als siebzehnjährige Mädchen in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen?", giftete Hermine.

„Aber ja – das ist gar kein Vergleich, glauben sie mir", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Sie sind nicht glücklich, wenn sie niemanden ärgern können, nicht war?", sagte Hermine und grinste zurück.

„Stimmt!", meinte Snape.

„Und warum ist das so?", stichelte Hermine.

„Veranlagung!", sagte Snape achselzuckend. "Die nächste Frage bitte!"

„Geht ihnen meine Fragerei schon auf die Nerven?", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Nein, fragen sie ruhig weiter – schließlich habe ich gemeiner Mensch ihren Wissensdurst sieben Jahre lang unterdrückt", ermutigte Snape sie.

„Warum haben sie die Weinflasche nicht mit einem Zauberspruch geöffnet?", fragte Hermine. „Sie halten doch sonst nicht übermäßig viel von Muggelmethoden."

„Guter Wein ist sehr empfindlich. Der Kontakt mit zu viel Magie, kann den Geschmack verderben", antwortete er, überrascht vom plötzlichen Themenwechsel.

Hermine nahm einen großen Schluck Wein. „Was haben sie von mir geträumt?", fragte sie und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Nächste Frage!", sagte er bestimmt.

„Das ist gemein!", maulte Hermine. „Sie könnten mir wenigstens..."

„NEIN!", sagte er und sah sie scharf an.

„Können sie überhaupt so richtig nett sein, zu irgendjemand?", fragte Hermine beleidigt.

„Nett...?" sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd. „Klingt irgendwie langweilig."

„William, zum Beispiel, ist nett", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Der Hausmeister?", sagte Snape. „Ich wusste, es hat was mit Langeweile zu tun – und wie es aussieht, auch mit Dummheit."

„So schlimm ist William auch wieder nicht", sagte Hermine. „Er ist nur ziemlich schüchtern, aber dafür ganz schön schnuckelig", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„SCHNUCKELIG?", fragte Snape angewidert. „Welcher Mann möchte schon für schnuckelig gehalten werden?"

„Ich bin sicher, niemand würde es wagen, SIE als schnuckelig zu bezeichnen, Severus", lachte Hermine.

„So, so..., als was würde man mich denn bezeichnen?", fragte Snape ebenfalls lächelnd, aber in seinen Augen lag ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck.

Hermine, die etwas überrascht von dieser offenen Frage war, schaute verlegen auf ihre Hände. Sie war nicht sicher, welche Antwort er hierauf erwartete. Letztendlich entschied sie sich für das, was ihr am besten lag – die Wahrheit.

„Sie sind..." begann sie zögernd, „...ein gutaussehender Mann...", sie biss sich auf die Lippen und umklammerte ihr Weinglas „...doch aufgrund ihres rüden Benehmens halten sie die meisten Leute, die sie kennen für einen bösartigen, menschenverachtenden, verbitterten Einzelgänger."

Als Hermine vorsichtig den Blick hob um zu sehen, wie er ihre Offenheit aufnahm saß Snape mit versteinerter Miene da und schien einen imaginären Punkt über ihrem Kopf zu fixieren.

„Und was denken sie, Hermine?", sagte er leise, ohne sie anzusehen.

„Ich denke, sie sind ein ...interessanter, ...vielschichtiger Mensch...", flüsterte sie, ...und... einsam...?"

Hermine war deutlich bewusst, dass sie eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten hatte und als Snape sie wieder ansah, wurde ihr seltsam flau im Magen.

„Hermine", seufzte er kopfschüttelnd, „sie sind eine unverbesserliche Optimistin", aber sein Gesichtsausdruck war für einen Moment nicht so verschlossen, wie gewöhnlich und Hermine glaubte Betroffenheit in seinem Blick zu erkennen.

„Ich war nur ehrlich", sagte sie leise und senkte den Kopf.

„Was auch immer sie dazu veranlassen mag - sie sollten wirklich nicht krampfhaft versuchen, etwas Gutes in mir zu entdecken", sagte Snape. „Die Einschätzung der anderen, die sie erwähnten, ist da erheblich zutreffender."

„Das nehme ich ihnen nicht ab", sagte Hermine so leise, dass er sie kaum noch verstehen konnte.

In diesem Moment sprang die Katze auf den Tisch und spazierte mit erhobenem Schwanz leise miauend auf ihren Mitbewohner zu. Snape nahm die Unterbrechung zum Anlass, das Gesprächsthema zu wechseln.

„Wie läuft ihr Zusatzunterricht?", fragte er während er das Tier streichelte, das sich auf seinem Schoß zusammengeringelt hatte.

Hermine war überrascht, dass er sich danach erkundigte, nachdem er noch vor einigen Tagen kein gutes Haar an ihrer Idee gelassen hatte.

„Oh..., danke der Nachfrage! Die Mädchen waren begeistert – aber ich glaube, dass haben sie anhand der Lautstärke mitbekommen", sagte sie schmunzelnd.

„Stimmt, das war nicht zu überhören", schnarrte er. „Und – was haben sie mit ihnen angestellt?"

Hermine erzählte ihm, wie sie das Ganze durchorganisiert hatte, von den Rezepturen, welche die Mädchen sich ausgesucht hatten und den Zutatenlisten, die noch zu erstellen waren. Seltsamerweise machte er sich, von ein paar harmloseren spöttischen Bemerkungen abgesehen, nicht über ihre Begeisterung lustig. Als sie jedoch erwähnte, das Penelope Lawrence und Felicia Marlow ein ganz besonders schwieriges Rezept ausgewählt hatten, sah er sie äußerst skeptisch an.

„Lawrence kann einen Kessel kaum von einem Blumentopf unterscheiden und Marlow schafft es mühelos, jeden Trank zu versauen, durch ihre ungenaue Arbeitsweise", bemerkte er abfällig. „Zusammen sind sie mit Sicherheit eine mittlere Katastrophe."

„Man muss die Beiden bloß ein bisschen ermutigen, dann schaffen sie das schon", sagte Hermine bestimmt.

„Was sollen die Zwei den fabrizieren?", fragte Snape.

„Ein spezielles magisches Massageöl", sagte Hermine. „Es wirkt Wunder, wenn man eine Nacht durchgearbeitet hat, oder auch durchgezecht", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „das weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung."

Snape zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und was genau soll daran so schwierig sein?", fragte er zweifelnd.

Hermine klärte ihn über die vielfältigen Zutaten und über die komplizierte Herstellungsweise der Rezeptur auf.

„Das schaffen die zwei Hühner nie im Leben", sagte Snape daraufhin überzeugt.

„Wollen wir wetten?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd.

„Sind sie denn ihrer Sache so sicher?", fragte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich", sagte sie lässig, „und ich gebe ihnen mein Wort, dass ich nicht nachhelfen werde."

„Worum wollen sie wetten?", fragte er interessiert.

„Wenn sie verlieren, müssen sie einen ganzen Tag lang zu jedem, den sie treffen freundlich sein", sagte Hermine und grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Das ist ein verdammt hoher Wetteinsatz", raunte Snape. „Was ist, wenn sie verlieren?"

„Da dürfen sie sich etwas überlegen", meinte Hermine.

„Gut – sollte ich die Wette gewinnen, und davon gehe ich aus, stehen sie mir als Versuchskaninchen..., ups,...ich meine natürlich als Duellpartnerin in Verteidigung zur Verfügung", sagte Snape hinterhältig grinsend, „dann muss die arme kleine Marlow ausnahmsweise mal nicht herhalten."

Hermine schluckte. Sie war absolut nicht erpicht darauf, sich mit Snape zu duellieren, geschweige denn sein Versuchsobjekt zu sein – andererseits konnte sie jetzt schlecht einen Rückzieher machen.

„Einverstanden!", sagte sie tapfer und hob ihr Glas.

„Sie werden ein außerordentlich nettes Kaninchen abgeben", sagte Snape amüsiert.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile über die Rezepturen, die Hermine in den zusätzlichen Stunden herstellen wollte, und Snape deutete sogar an, das einige davon nicht ganz ohne Anspruch waren, was Hermine sehr erfreute.

Er fragte sie auch nach dem Praktikum, das Dumbledore erwähnt hatte und sie erzählte ihm bereitwillig von dieser interessanten Erfahrung.

„Was haben sie eigentlich gemacht, bevor sie nach Hogwarts kamen, Severus", fragte Hermine im Laufe des Gesprächs neugierig. „Haben sie auch mal ein Praktikum oder etwas ähnliches absolviert?"

Snape sah sie scharf an und seine vorher ungewohnt entspannten Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Aber ja doch, das habe ich", sagte er verbittert. „Bei Voldemort´s – garantiert tödliche Gifte – Import und Export."

Hermine erstarrte. „Ich wollte nicht..., entschuldigen sie bitte..., ich wusste nicht...", stammelte sie verlegen.

„Das ist doch allgemein bekannt, das ich ein fieser Schurke war und der dunklen Seite verfallen, bevor ich als Lehrer hierher kam", sagte Snape kalt. „Einige sind sich heute noch nicht sicher, auf welcher Seite ich stehe."

„Das ist so ungerecht!", ereiferte sich Hermine. „Jeder weiß doch, dass sie ihr Leben aufs Spiel gesetzt haben, im Kampf gegen Voldemort."

„Die Menschen sehen in der Regel nur das, was sie sehen wollen", sagte Snape. „Ich bin, egal was ich tue, gebrandmarkt durch meine Vergangenheit und ihr Freund Potter, gibt ohnehin einen viel passableren Helden ab."

„Harry hat nie etwas erzählt, von der letzten Schlacht", sagte Hermine leise, „hat nur gesagt, er will vergessen."

„Dann sollten sie seinen Wunsch respektieren", meinte Snape.

„Aber wenn man schreckliche Dinge, die man erlebt hat, tief in seinem Inneren vergräbt und sie niemals ausspricht", sagte Hermine aufgebracht, „dann hat man auch keine Chance auf Heilung.

„Ach du liebe Zeit", sagte Snape spöttisch, „ist das der Muggel-Mist, den Dumbledore so toll findet – Psychologie?"

„Das ist kein Mist", rief Hermine entrüstet, „das ist eine durchaus seriöse Wissenschaft."

„Haben sie schon mal daran gedacht, das Potter vielleicht schlichtweg die Schnauze voll hat, von der ganzen Sache, und einfach keinerlei Bedürfnis, das Ganze noch einmal in unzähligen Gesprächen aufzuwärmen", fragte Snape ungehalten.

„Seit wann bringen ausgerechnet sie so viel Verständnis für Harry auf", fauchte Hermine.

„Auch ich bin ein Opfer ihrer Neugier", sagte Snape grinsend, „das lässt mich fast so etwas wie Solidarität mit St. Potter empfinden."

„Oh – sie können dieses Opfer-Thema ja demnächst mit ihm persönlich durchdiskutieren", giftete Hermine, „inklusive solidarischem Schulterklopfen unter Männern."

„Ich pflege keinerlei Kontakt mit Potter", sagte Snape.

„Aber ich!", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe von Albus die Erlaubnis erhalten, meinen 25. Geburtstag, nächste Woche, hier in Hogwarts zu feiern, damit ich sowohl alle meine neuen Kollegen, als auch meine alten Freunde einladen kann."

„Potter kommt hierher?", fragte Snape, und die mangelnde Begeisterung hierüber stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Ron, Ginny, Neville, Remus, Tonks und ein paar meiner Kommilitonen von der Uni – teilweise bringen sie auch ihre Partner mit." Hermine strahlte ihn an. „Und wie gesagt, sind alle Kollegen eingeladen – sie natürlich auch."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Anwesenheit der Stimmung bei einer solchen Feier sehr zuträglich sein wird", sagte er steif.

„Wenn sie nicht kommen, würde ich das ganz klar als Feigheit auslegen", sagte Hermine und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Sein sie lieber nicht zu vorlaut", zischte Snape. „Der Potter-Fan Club und Longbottom und der Wehrwolf – das sind schon harte Bedingungen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn sie auch noch Lockhart eingeladen hätten."

„Habe ich – aber er hat sich nicht an mich erinnert", scherzte Hermine. „Sie werden doch kommen?", sagte sie dann ernst und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Warum zum Teufel legen sie darauf soviel Wert?", fragte er genervt. „Fragen sie doch mal Minerva – sie weiß, dass ich eine Spaßbremse bin."

„Schön – es liegt natürlich bei ihnen", sagte Hermine, traurig über seinen Ablehnung, „aber sie würden mir auf jeden Fall fehlen, wenn sie nicht kommen."

Snape sah sie zweifelnd an, sagte aber nichts.

„Es ist spät geworden", meinte Hermine schließlich. „Vielen Dank für die Gastfreundschaft – es war sehr angenehm, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten."

„Danke für den überraschenden, wider Erwarten angenehmen Besuch und für den Wein", sagte Snape samtig, „und wenn sie irgendeinem Schüler verraten, wie es in meinen Privaträumen aussieht, verhexe ich sie in etwas kleines, schleimiges, dass in einem Einmachglas steckt."

Er brachte sie zur Tür, die er mir einem gemurmelten Spruch entriegelte. Sie nickte ihm noch einmal lächelnd zu und machte sich auf den Heimweg.

„Hermine!", rief er ihr nach, als sie schon ein Stück den Korridor hinunter war.

Überrascht drehte sie sich um. „Ja, Severus?"

„Ein Waffenstillstand ist noch kein Friedensvertrag!", sagte Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8 

Am nächsten Tag hatte Hermine erneut das zweifelhafte Vergnügen, die Abschlussklasse unterrichten zu dürfen, direkt nachdem sie Snape zwei Stunden lang in den Fängen gehabt hatte.

Felicia Marlow sah wieder einmal aus, als hätte sie geweint. Penelope Lawrence, ebenfalls eine Gryffindor und Felicias beste Freundin, war weiß im Gesicht wie ein Gespenst. David Stevenson und Timothy Robins, zwei eigentlich eher vernünftige junge Männer, beide aus Hufflepuff, schienen vor Zorn zu beben und Gregory Cromwell, einem schlaksigen Ravenclaw, stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Der Rest der Klasse war entweder furchtbar nervös oder aber fast völlig apathisch, selbst die Schüler von Slytherin, die Snape normalerweise nicht ganz so schlecht behandelte, schienen ziemlich angeschlagen.

„Er hat also wieder ganze Arbeit geleistet, euer Lehrer für Verteidigung", seufzte Hermine.

„Er hat uns nacheinander mit dem Imperius-Fluch belegt und diejenigen, die sich nicht sofort wehren konnten zwang er, peinliche Dinge zu tun", wetterte Timothy.

„Er drohte mir, mich aus dem Fenster springen zu lassen, wenn ich mich nicht gleich verteidigen würde", keuchte Gregory.

„Wie kann ein Mensch nur so gemein sein", schluchzte Amanda Lewis, eine sanftmütige Hufflepuff.

„ICH HASSE IHN!", heulte Felicia los.

„Er ist ein Monster!"

„Es ist noch viel schlimmer als früher, in Zaubertränke!"

„Dauernd zieht er uns völlig ungerechtfertigt Punkte ab!"

„Mir wird jedes Mal furchtbar schlecht vor dem Verteidigungs-Unterricht!"

„Uns Mädchen macht er besonders gern fertig!"

„Ich wünsch´ ihm die Pest an den Hals!"

„Zu uns ist er noch viel fieser, als zu den unteren Klassen!"

„Dieser widerliche Despot!"

„Es macht ihm Spaß uns zu quälen!"

„Lange halte ich das nicht mehr aus!"

Die aufgestaute Wut hatte sich in lautstarke Schimpftiraden verwandelt und die Beschwerden flogen Hermine nur so um die Ohren.

„Beruhigt euch!", rief sie - allerdings ohne irgend eine Wirkung zu erzielen. Die Schüler schrieen einfach weiter.

„HALTET DIE KLAPPE!", donnerte sie schließlich, und augenblicklich war es still.

„Die Snape-Methoden sind zwar nicht immer die nettesten, aber die Wirkung ist beachtlich", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

„So – nun hört mir zu", sagte sie eindringlich, aber wieder freundlich, „ich weiß, wovon ihr sprecht – ich habe es am eigenen Leib erlebt. Ihr müsst euch unbedingt ein dickeres Fell zulegen – das ist das Allerwichtigste – lasst seine Gemeinheiten gar nicht so nah an euch herankommen. Und dann müsst ihr aufhören zu jammern und euch, verdammt noch mal, mehr anstrengen. Verteidigung ist nun mal ein anspruchsvolles Fach und Professor Snapes harte Gangart wird von der Schulleitung toleriert – ich habe deswegen schon mit Direktor Dumbledore gesprochen - ihr müsst euch einfach mehr reinhängen. Seht es als Herausforderung und bezwingt eure Ängste."

Die Schüler sahen sie verblüfft mit aufgesperrten Mündern an.

„ZEIGT ES IHM! BEWEIST IHM, WOZU IHR FÄHIG SEID!", brüllte Hermine. „Und macht es bald, sonst kommen wir hier, im Zaubertränkeunterricht, gar nicht mehr weiter", fügte sie kopfschüttelnd hinzu. „Ihr seid ja jedes Mal, wenn ihr nach Verteidigung zu mir kommt völlig durch den Wind. So kann das nicht weitergehen."

Immer noch reagierte keiner. Sprachlos saßen sie da und starrten ihre Lehrerin mit großen Augen an, bis auf einmal ganz hinten jemand anfing zu applaudieren.

Hermine hob den Kopf und erstarrte, während von ihren Schülern, die sich alle umdrehten, die meisten mit einem entsetzten Japsen reagierten.

Im Türrahmen lehnte Snape, mit einem teuflischen Ausdruck im Gesicht, und klatschte in die Hände.

„Bravo, Frau Kollegin, und meinen verbindlichen Dank", sagte er mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung. „Ihre Ansprache war wirklich eindrucksvoll. Vielleicht könnten diese jämmerlichen Gestalten hier", er wedelte mit der Hand lässig in Richtung der paralysierten Schüler, „vor der nächsten Unterrichtsstunde in Verteidigung zu ihnen kommen, um sich, so heftig wie gerade eben, einpeitschen zu lassen – damit sie es mir so richtig zeigen können."

„Wie lange stehen sie dort schon?", sagte Hermine scharf.

„Oh..., ich kam gerade vorbei, als ich sie schreien hörte – irgendwas von Klappe halten – und ich dachte, sie brauchen vielleicht Hilfe...", sagte Snape beiläufig.

„Gehen sie jetzt bitte, Severus", sagte Hermine gepresst und ihre Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Natürlich, Hermine", sagte Snape eine Spur zu höflich, „nur eine Frage noch - wissen sie eigentlich selber, wie man den Imperius abwehrt?"

Hermine wurde unangenehm bewusst, dass nun alle Schüler sie erwartungsvoll anstarrten. Dieser Mistkerl brachte sie in eine sehr unangenehme Situation.

„Ja, ...ich denke schon", sagte sie vage.

„Ach – denken sie?", sagte er süffisant. „Wollen sie ihren Schützlingen nicht eine kleine Kostprobe davon geben, wie man mir etwas beweisen kann?"

„Wagen sie es nicht, mich mit dem Imperius-Fluch zu belegen", fauchte Hermine.

„Feige...?", sagte Snape. „Sie erwarten von diesem Haufen halbwüchsiger Freaks also mehr Mut, als sie selber aufbringen können?"

Die Schüler sahen atemlos zwischen ihren beiden Professoren hin und her. Auch Hermine schnappte nach Luft, aufgrund dieser offenen Beleidigung.

Sie saß in der Klemme! Wenn sie sich weigerte, ihr Können zu beweisen, machte sie sich bei den Schülern unglaubwürdig. Ließ sie sich auf Snapes Vorschlag ein, und schaffte es nicht, sich gegen den Fluch zu verteidigen, bekäme er die vollkommene Kontrolle über ihre Handlungen und somit die Möglichkeit, sie gehörig lächerlich zu machen. So oder so – sie würde sich blamieren. Es gab nur eine Lösung – sie musste mitmachen und es schaffen, den Fluch abzuwehren!

„In Ordnung – ich mach´s!", sagte sie entschlossen.

Snape sah sie überrascht an. „Tatsächlich?", fragte er. „Respekt!"

Er ging auf Hermine zu, zückte seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sie. Voller Grauen erkannte sie, dass ihr keine Zeit bleiben würde, sich vorzubereiten.

„_Imperio_", sagte Snape, und in ihrem Inneren breitete sich sofort ein äußerst angenehmes Gefühl aus.

Wie aus weiter Ferne nahm sie seine Stimme wahr, die ihr befahl, auf den Tisch zu klettern und ein Lied zu singen.

Sie ging zum nächstbesten Tisch und hob schon ein Bein um hinaufzusteigen, als sie in ihrem Hinterkopf eine eindringliche Stimme vernahm, die sich Snapes Anweisungen energisch widersetzte.

_Klettern sie auf den Tisch!_ - hörte sie ihn wieder sagen.

_(Nein!)_

_Raufklettern! Sofort!_

_(Nein!)_

_Singen sie!_

_(Nein, ich will nicht!)_

_SIE SOLLEN RAUFKLETTERN UND SINGEN!_

_(NEIN!)_

_Wie wär´s mit einem kleine Stepptanz?_

_(Wirklich nicht!)_

„_Enervate",_ sagte Snape.

Hermine fühlte sich, als ob sie aus einer weichen Wolke auf den harten Boden fallen würde. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie wieder ganz bei sich war.

Snape sah sie aufmerksam an und sie registrierte erstaunt, dass in seinem Blick ehrliche Annerkennung lag.

„Ich hoffe, sie alle haben ganz genau zugesehen", sagte er mit verächtlichem Blick auf die Schüler, die Hermine immer noch gebannt anstarrten. „Professor Granger hat die Verteidigung gegen diesen Fluch mit Sicherheit schon lange nicht mehr anwenden müssen, vermutlich seit sie selber in der siebten Klasse war nicht mehr, und sie hat´s trotzdem auf Anhieb tadellos hingekriegt. Das sollte ihnen wirklich zu denken geben!"

Hermine konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie sich bei diesem unerwarteten Lob rosa verfärbte.

Mit den abschließenden Worten, Hermine solle ihren Schülern jetzt doch lieber etwas über Zaubertränke beibringen, verließ Snape schließlich den Unterrichtsraum.

Voller Bewunderung, manche fast ehrfürchtig, sahen die Schüler ihre Professorin für Zaubertränke an und Hermine, der das Ganze trotz ihres Erfolges etwas peinlich war, beeilte sich, zum eigentlichen Thema ihres Unterrichts zu kommen.

Als am Ende der Doppelstunde alle eine Probe des hergestellten Trankes bei ihr abgeliefert hatten, empfahl Hermine ihnen noch, sich gründlich auf das Rezept vorzubereiten, dass sie beim nächsten Mal behandeln würden und das äußerst schwierig herzustellen war, und nannte ihnen die entsprechen Seiten im Lehrbuch, sowie andere Quellen zum Nachschlagen.

„Außerdem...", fügte sie hinzu, als die Schüler schon anfingen, ihre Sachen zusammenzupacken, „außerdem werden sie sich bis zur nächsten Stunde überlegen, welche positiven Eigenschaften Professor Snape hat, als Ausgleich für ihre ziemlich heftigen Beschuldigungen von vorher. Ich erwarte von jedem von ihnen mindestens einen Punkt, inklusive einer einleuchtenden Erklärung."

Die Köpfe der Schüler schnellten in die Höhe und Hermine schaute zum wiederholten Male in perplexe Gesichter. Einige, die ihre Aufforderung offensichtlich nicht ernst nahmen, fingen an zu kichern.

„Das ist aber jetzt nicht ihr Ernst, oder?", fragte Penelope vorsichtig.

„Oh, doch!", antwortete Hermine streng. „Ich will verhindern, dass sie zu eingleisig werden in ihrer Wahrnehmung."

Als Hermine an diesem Abend die große Halle betrat, war sie erstaunt, McGonagall bei Dumbledore und Snape sitzen zu sehen. Normalerweise vermied Minerva, wenn irgend möglich, jeden überflüssigen Kontakt mit ihrem missmutigen Kollegen.

Miss Peephole, die sich gewöhnlich jeden Abend um den Platz, gegenüber von Snape riss, saß dumpf vor sich hinschmollend neben diesem.

Hermine setzte sich neben McGonagall, von der sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln begrüßt wurde.

Anfangs plätscherte die Unterhaltung über den üblichen Schulalltag, an der sich mehr oder weniger alle beteiligten, entspannt vor sich hin, aber schließlich konnte Snape es nicht lassen, von der Imperius-Sache zu erzählen.

„Irgendwie ist es schon gemein von Ihnen, Hermine, ihre Schüler um den Genuss von diesem - _I will allways love you -_ aus dem Munde einer so begnadeten Sängerin zu bringen", beendete er spöttisch lächelnd seinen kurzen Bericht.

Dumbledore fand das scheinbar recht lustig, McGonagall sah Hermine amüsiert aber fragend an und Peephole schien nicht zu wissen, von was überhaupt die Rede war.

„Was genau ist denn ein Imperius?", fragte sie mit großen Kulleraugen.

„Wollen sie´s mal ausprobieren?", fragte Snape seidig, mit einem Seitenblick auf die Wildhüterin, der zu tief angesetzt war, um ihr Gesicht zu meinen.

„Nein, Severus, das will sie nicht!", sagte Dumbledore streng und warf Snape einen strafenden Blick zu.

„Das ist einer der verbotenen dunklen Flüche – man nennt sie auch: die Unverzeihlichen – er macht die verfluchte Person willenlos und liefert sie völlig der Willkür des Angreifers aus", erklärte Hermine.

Der Blick, den Pamela Peephole daraufhin ihrem Tischnachbarn zuwarf, machte deutlich, dass sie sein Angebot auch nach Hermines Erklärung nicht übermäßig abschreckend fand.

„Professor Snape wendet diesen Fluch nur an, um den Schülern der Abschlussklasse die Verteidigung dagegen beizubringen", fügte Hermine hinzu.

Ein Hauch von Enttäuschung macht sich auf Peepholes Gesicht breit, und sowohl McGonagall als auch Dumbledore, mussten sich das Grinsen verkneifen.

Um sich für das Ausplaudern ihrer Verteidigungs-Demonstration zu rächen, erzählte Hermine von der ungewöhnlichen Zusatz-Hausaufgabe, die sie der siebten Klasse aufgebrummt hatte.

Snape starrte sie an, als ob sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hätte.

Dumbledore giggelte entzückt vor sich hin während McGonagall in ihre vorgehaltene Hand prustete.

„Oh, oh..., das wird schwer – die armen Kinder", kicherte Dumbledore.

„Und da heißt es immer, nur Severus quält seine Schüler", keuchte McGonagall und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Snape funkelte sie böse an und setzte zu einer passenden Gegenattacke an als er von Peephole unterbrochen wurde.

„Ich verstehe das nicht", sagte sie verwundert und schaute Snape kuhäugig an, „Professor Snape ist doch ein sehr netter Mann und hat bestimmt ganz viele positive Eigenschaften."

Der erneute Heiterkeitsausbruch, den sie damit bei den anderen Dreien auslöste, veranlasste Snape dazu, seinen Mund zu halten und das Gesicht in den Händen zu vergraben.

Als das Gekicher etwas abgeflaut war tauchte er wieder auf und warf der Wildhüterin, die ihn immer noch verzückt anstarrte, einen jener Blicke zu, die jeden halbwegs intelligenten Menschen zur sofortigen Fluch veranlasst hätten.

„Miss Peephole...", sagte er ölig.

„Nennen sie mich doch Pamela", unterbrach sie ihn säuselnd.

„MISS PEEPHOLE", sagte Snape, „wie wäre es, wenn sie noch etwas von diesem vorzüglichen Nachtisch zu sich nehmen, dann wären sie beschäftigt und müssten sich nicht damit strapazieren, solch haarsträubenden Blödsinn von sich zu geben."

Als Snape sich später verabschiedete und hinausging beeilte Hermine sich, um kurz darauf ebenfalls die Halle zu verlassen.

„Severus!", rief sie ihm nach, als sie seine Gestalt am Fuß der Kerkertreppe um Ecke biegen und verschwinden sah. „Warten sie bitte einen Moment."

„Sie schon wieder!", sagte er barsch, als sie ihn schließlich eingeholt hatte. „Was wollen sie?"

„Sind sie sauer auf mich?", fragte Hermine.

„Wie kommen sie denn auf die Idee?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

„Oh..., ich hatte das Gefühl, meine Hausaufgabe für die siebte Klasse hat ihnen nicht gefallen", sagte Hermine mit harmlosem Augenaufschlag.

„Was zum Teufel hat sie veranlasst, ihren Schülern einen solchen Bockmist aufzugeben?", knurrte Snape.

„Sie!", sagte Hermine trocken.

„Hätten sie die unbeschreibliche Güte, sich etwas klarer auszudrücken", fauchte Snape.

„Wenn die Schüler nicht immer völlig durchgeknallt von ihrem Unterricht in meinen kommen würden, müsste ich mir keine besonderen Strategien ausdenken, um sie wieder einigermaßen in die Spur zu bekommen", keifte Hermine.

„Und was soll das für eine besondere Strategie sein, eine so unsinnige Aufgabe zu stellen?", raunzte Snape zurück.

„Von wegen unsinnig! Sogar so ein Widerling wie sie hat seine Vorzüge", zischte Hermine.

„Nämlich?", sagte Snape gereizt.

„Ähm..., na ja..., zum Bespiel sind sie Weltmeister im Wildhüterinnen-Beleidigen", meinte Hermine und fing an zu grinsen. „Außerdem könnten sie ja in den nächsten Tagen ganz furchtbar nett zu den Schülern der Siebten sein, damit sie den Armen die schwierige Aufgabe ein bisschen erleichtern."

„Den Teufel werde ich tun", fauchte Snape, doch sie meinte ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen.

„Bitte nicht mehr böse sein", sagte Hermine herzig und lächelte ihn an.

„_Bitte nicht mehr böse sein_", äffte Snape ihren Tonfall nach. „Sie sind ein ganz unmögliches Weib, Hermine!"

„Vielen Dank", sagte Hermine grinsend, „so ein Kompliment, ausgesprochen von einem wahren Experten für unmögliches Benehmen, macht mich wirklich glücklich."

Snape sah sie amüsiert an. „Wo ist nur das schreckhafte kleine Mäuschen geblieben, das sie früher einmal waren?", sagte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Das ist eventuell zu oft von einem großen, bösen, schwarzen Kater gefressen worden", säuselte Hermine und klimperte heftig mit den Wimpern.

„So, so, gefressen...", murmelte Snape und sah sie interessiert an.

„Es ist Zeit für mich, ins Bett zu gehen", sagte er dann abrupt, „wenn sie nichts dagegen haben, verabschiede ich mich jetzt, „es sei denn sie wollen mitkommen."

„W...was...?", Hermine, die nicht glauben konnte, was sie gerade gehört hatte sah ihn fassungslos an.

„Ein gewisser Rest vom Mäuschen scheint doch noch übrig zu sein", raunte Snape unverschämt grinsend, „und große, böse Kater können das Mausen nun mal nicht lassen."

„Gute Nacht, Hermine – und träumen sie was Schönes", verabschiedete er sich, nachdem sie ihn immer noch sprachlos anstarrte, und wandte sich ab.

„Severus..., einen Moment noch...", hielt Hermine in zurück.

„Haben sie es sich etwa anders überlegt?", fragte er belustigt.

„NEIN! Hören sie bloß auf damit!", sagte sie verlegen. „Ich wollte sie fragen, ob sie ein paar Produkte, die meine Schüler im Zusatzunterricht hergestellt haben, auf ihre Tauglichkeit testen wollen.

„Und welche wären das?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Na ja, da wären einige Badezusätze, Öle, ein Trank gegen Menstruationsbeschwerden, etliche Hautcremes, verschiedene Sachen für die Haare und noch ein paar andere Kleinigkeiten", zählte Hermine munter auf. „Ich habe alles fein säuberlich beschriftet, mit Inhaltsangabe und erwünschter Wirkungsweise, damit man nichts durcheinander bringt", fügte sie stolz hinzu.

„Wollen sie mich verarschen?", sagte Snape drohend. „Meinen sie tatsächlich, dass ich dieses Zeug für sie ausprobiere?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", stöhnte Hermine gereizt. „Ich meinte testen im Sinne von UNTERSUCHEN, auf eventuell schädliche Auswirkungen. Sie hatten doch den Verdacht, meine Rezepturen könnten die Krätze auslösen. Es hätte ja auch wenig Sinn, wenn sie einen Trank gegen Menstruationsbeschwerden an sich selbst ausprobieren", fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu.

„Schön – geben sie das Zeug schon her", sagte er gnädig. „Sollte ich einmal gar nichts anderes zu tun haben, werde ich es überprüfen."

„Das wäre zu gütig von ihnen", flötete Hermine. „Die Sachen sind in meinem Büro – ich werde sie einfach ein Stück begleiten und gebe ihnen die Kiste dann gleich mit."

„Darf ich sie noch etwas fragen?", sagte sie, nachdem sie ihm die Holzkiste, in der sich diverse Fläschchen und andere Glasgefäße befanden, schließlich überreicht hatte. „Wir haben Schwierigkeiten mit einer bestimmten Rezeptur - das Ergebnis lässt sich einfach nicht optimieren."

Sie schaute Snape nachdenklich an.

„Ich dachte, dass sie vielleicht Rat wüssten, als Mann und damit selbst Betroffener sozusagen – es geht um´s Enthaaren", fügte sie erklärend hinzu, „obwohl das für Frauen natürlich durchaus auch interessant ist."

„Tatsächlich? Wo genau wollen sie denn Haare loswerden, Hermine?", sagte Snape mit einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Hermine, die spürte, dass sie wieder einmal rot anlief, stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften.

„Sie verstehen mich absichtlich falsch – ich meine in erster Linie Barthaare bei Männern, und was ich bei Frauen meine, will ich ihnen gar nicht erklären, weil sie mich dann ja doch wieder in die Pfanne hauen – auf jeden Fall nicht das, was SIE meinen", schnaubte sie.

„Die einzige, wirklich optimale Art, Barthaare loszuwerden ist Rasieren", sagte Snape immer noch grinsend. „Da kann kein Zauberspruch, keine Tinktur und auch kein Trank mithalten – bei letzterem läuft man außerdem Gefahr, nach der Anwendung kahlköpfig dazustehen - und ich gehe davon aus, dass das auch für sämtliche anderen Haare an sämtlichen anderen Stellen gilt."

„Gut, danke, ich werde das weitergeben", sagte Hermine seufzend. „Haben sie vielleicht irgendeine Idee, was ich mit den Jungs sonst noch fabrizieren könnte – das ist schwieriger, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Die männlichen Bedürfnisse sind in den Bereich doch etwas anders gelagert."

„Tut mir leid, Hermine", sagte Snape mit seiner allersamtigsten Stimme, „das einzige, was ich ihnen über männliche Bedürfnisse erzählen könnte, würde sie umgehend wieder in ein Mäuschen verwandeln."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Ein paar Tage später, als sie Snape während des Abendessens genauer ansah, hatte Hermine den Eindruck, dass er sehr wohl Zeit gefunden hatte, ihre Produkte zu untersuchen, vielmehr, dass er sie doch an sich selbst ausprobiert hatte. Von den Haaren, die einen seidigeren Eindruck machten (vermutlich aufgrund der Verwendung von Barbers professional silky-soap), bis zu den Zähnen (anscheinend hatte er Doc Whiteys magische Zahnweißcreme benutzt) – er wirkte insgesamt gepflegter als gewöhnlich.

Hermine freute sich, über diesen Beweis des Vertrauens in ihre Fähigkeiten, beschloss aber ihn lieber nicht darauf anzusprechen, um zu vermeiden, dass er aus einer Trotzreaktion heraus alles wieder sein ließ.

Heute Abend sollte ihre Geburtstagsfeier stattfinden und sie hoffte, das Snape auch später, wenn ihre Gäste von Außerhalb eintrafen, hier in der großen Halle bleiben würde.

Dumbledore erhob sich nach dem Essen und bat die Schüler, sich an diesem Abend - obwohl Samstag war - zeitig in die jeweiligen Gemeinschaftsräume zurückzuziehen, da in der Halle gleich eine kleine Feier stattfinden würde. Er versäumte auch nicht, ihnen den Grund für das Fest mitzuteilen und Hermine erhielt einen kräftigen Geburtstagsapplaus und viele zugerufene Glückwünsche.

Als sich die Halle schließlich leerte rückten Dumbledore und McGonagall mittels ihrer Zauberstäbe die Tische und Bänke in der Halle so zur Seite, dass einige Tische mit ausreichend Platz für die Geladenen übrig blieben und außerdem eine große Tanzfläche entstand. Hermine hatte von Dumbledore selbst den Tipp erhalten, die Feier mit Tanzmusik zu untermahlen – einer Bitte der sie mittels eines leicht modifizierten Muggel-CD-Players gerne nachkam.

Kurz darauf trafen die ersten Gäste ein, die sich durch vergnügtes Gelächter, das von draußen in die Halle drang, lautstark ankündigten.

Snape, dem der Rummel jetzt schon begann auf die Nerven zu gehen, hielt sich dezent im Hintergrund und beobachtete die hereinströmenden Besucher aus sicherem Abstand.

Allen voran marschierte Ron mit einer etwas pummeligen aber hübschen Brünetten im Schlepptau in die Halle. Er warf Hermine fast um, als er sie stürmisch umarmte und ihr links und rechts je einen schmatzenden Kuss auf die Wange verpasste.

„Minchen", rief er, „Ich wünsch dir alles Gute. Harry ist noch draußen in der Halle – ist von einer Horde Mädels überfallen worden und muss jetzt Autogramme schreiben, der arme Tropf."

„Hallo Ron, hallo Rosie – wie schön, dass ihr da seid", sagte Hermine herzlich, die auch von Rons Begleiterin umarmt und geküsst wurde.

Nacheinander trudelten die anderen Gäste ein – Rons kleine Schwester, Ginny, Neville Longbottom, der sich immer wieder nervös nach allen Seiten umsah, Remus Lupin, der ehemalige Lehrer für Verteidigung, die Aurorin Tonks, einige junge Leute, die Hermine aus ihrer Studienzeit zu kennen schien, und schließlich - von einer Horde kichernder Mädchen bis an den Eingang der großen Halle verfolgt - Harry Potter mit einer auffallend schönen, jungen Frau an seiner Seite.

Alle küssten und umarmten sie Hermine, die in der Menschenmenge fast nicht mehr zu sehen war. Snape fand dieses Geknutsche derart übertrieben, dass er schon überlegte, wie er es bewerkstelligen konnte, die Halle doch noch unauffällig zu verlassen. Andererseits war unter den Besuchern, die Hermine umwuselten eine Person, die er eigentlich gerne begrüßen wollte, und so beschloss er letztendlich, sich ganz gegen seine sonstige Gewohnheit, wie die anderen Lehrer auch unters Volk zu mischen.

Die Weasley-Geschwister, die zuerst auf ihn aufmerksam wurden, begrüßten ihn steif und es war ihnen deutlich anzusehen, dass sie auf eine Begegnung mit diesem speziellen ehemaligen Lehrer gern verzichtet hätten.

Während er sich langsam zu Hermine vorarbeitete, der er wahrscheinlich als einziger unter den Anwesenden noch nicht gratuliert hatte, nickte er Lupin zu, der sich gerade mit Dumbledore unterhielt und erschreckte im Vorübergehen Longbottom allein durch seinen Anblick halb zu Tode.

Hermine, die sich gerade mit Potter und seiner Begleiterin unterhielt, sah Snape auf sich zukommen, lächelte ihm zu und winkte, was ihr einen verblüfften Seitenblick von Harry einbrachte.

„Severus – wie schön, das sie gekommen sind", sagte sie ehrlich erfreut.

„Ich gratuliere zum Geburtstag, Hermine", sagte Snape förmlich und reichte ihr die Hand, wobei er auf gebührenden Abstand achtete, damit sie nicht etwa auf die Idee kam, ihm vor allen Leuten um den Hals zu fallen, wie den meisten anderen Gratulanten vor ihm.

Anschließend wandte er sich an seinen ehemaligen Schüler und derzeitigen Quidditch-Star.

„Potter! Du hast es also immer noch nicht geschafft, vom Besen zu fallen und dir das Genick zu brechen?", fragte er in einem Tonfall, der vermuten ließ, dass ihm das eventuell gar nicht so unrecht gewesen wäre.

„Snape! Du hast dich also immer noch nicht selbst vergiftet?", antwortete Potter.

„Nein, aber vielleicht kannst du diesbezüglich mit deiner alten Freundin hier verhandeln. Das Vergiften fällt neuerdings in ihr Ressort", sagte Snape.

Hermine war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass die beiden Männer, die sich ihres Wissens immer wie die Pest gehasst hatten, so locker miteinander umgingen. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort musste sie auf irgendeine Weise miteinander versöhnt haben.

„Wenn du auch nur eine Spur von Anstand besitzen würdest, hättest du das mit dem Vergiften noch vor deinem Stellenwechsel erledigt", sagte Potter und grinste schief. „Claire, darf ich dir Professor Snape vorstellen, meinen ehemaligen Zaubertränke-Lehrer." Er legte den Arm um die Schultern seiner Begleiterin. „Claire Wilder, meine Verlobte."

„Professor Snape", sagte Potters Begleiterin, deren rauchige Stimme perfekt zu ihrem Aussehen passte, „ich habe schon viel von ihnen gehört."

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen, Miss Wilder", entgegnete Snape.

Potters Verlobte war eine eindrucksvolle Erscheinung. Die langen, weizenblonden Haare, die ihr fast bis zur Taille reichten, umspielten eine äußerst wohlproportionierte Figur, mit endlosen Beinen, die von einem für Hogwarts-Verhältnisse skandalös kurzen Minirock betont wurden und noch dazu in hochhackigen Pumps steckten.

Auf den ersten Blick hatte Snape sie für eines der typischen Quidditch-Groupies gehalten, doch die intelligenten eisblauen Augen, die ihm aus ihrem ebenmäßigen Gesicht aufmerksam entgegenschauten, belehrten ihn eines Besseren.

Die meisten der Gäste trugen am heutigen Abend Muggel-Kleidung, einige aber auch ihre Zauberer-Umhänge. Sowohl die Einen wie auch die Anderen waren jedoch festlich gekleidet, die Damen fast alle in langen Kleidern – bis auf zwei Ausnahmen. Claire Wilder fiel vor allem dadurch auf, dass sie mit Abstand am wenigsten anhatte – das Bisschen, das sie am Leib trug, war aber durchaus als äußerst chic einzustufen.

Tonks, die Aurorin, die sich jetzt der Gruppe um Hermine näherte, fiel allerdings aus völlig anderem Grund aus dem Rahmen: Sie trug eine enge, verwaschene Jeans, die von einigen dekorativen Rissen durchsetzt war, schwarze Cowboystiefel und eine abgewetzte, schwarze Lederjacke über einem nicht ganz bis oben zugeknöpften, tief ausgeschnittenen, giftgrünen Oberteil. Ihre feuerroten Haare waren von einigen, ebenfalls giftgrünen Strähnen durchsetzt und ihre Frisur sah aus wie eine Mischung aus Igel und Stachelschwein.

„SNAPE – ALTES HAUS! Lange nicht gesehen!", grölte sie und haute dem Professor für Verteidigung kräftig von hinten mir der Hand auf die Schulter.

Hermine schwante Böses – und nicht nur ihr, wie sie den Blicken der Anderen entnehmen konnte. Aber zu ihrem absoluten Erstaunen, drehte Snape sich lächelnd um, legte der punkigen Lady die Hand auf den Rücken und zog sie zu allem Überfluss auch noch an sich.

„Tonks!", sagte er, offenbar ebenso erfreut, wie die Aurorin, „Wie geht´s dir?"

„Saugut, im Moment!", sagte sie und lachte Snape, der sie immer noch im Arm hielt, strahlend an.

Hermine versuchte den leichten Stich, den ihr dieser Anblick unerklärlicherweise versetzte zu ignorieren.

Tonks war wie Harry und Severus beim letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort dabei gewesen, und diese Verbindung schien tatsächliche eine besondere zu sein, was auch die nächste Aktion der Aurorin erklärte.

„Uuuiii", quiekte sie entzückt und sauste auf Direktor Dumbledore zu, der sich gerade der Gruppe näherte.

„Tonks!", rief Dumbledore lachend und breitete die Arme aus.

„Dumbledore – alter Haudegen! Wie schön dich zu sehen!", rief Tonks und fiel dem alten Zauberer um den Hals, der sie beherzt um die Taille fasste und ein paar mal im Kreis herum schwenkte.

„Tolle Frisur!", meinte er anerkennend, als er sie wieder auf die Beine stellte.

„Toller Hut!", sagte Tonks grinsend mit einem Blick auf seine lila, mit silbernen Sternen und Monden besetzte Kopfbedeckung. „Hast du Lust, mit mir das Buffet zu plündern?"

Dumbledore stimmte begeistert zu, hakte sie unter und zog mit ihr in Richtung Essen davon.

„Sie ist schon ´ne Marke, unsere Tonks!", sagte Harry und schaute den beiden lächelnd hinterher.

„Das kannst du laut sagen", bestätigte Hermine grinsend.

„Wer ist ´ne Marke? Deine Verlobte?", fragte Ron, der sich gerade zu ihnen gesellt hatte.

„Nö! Tonks!", sagte Harry. „ Wie kommst du auf Claire?", fügte er stirnrunzelnd hinzu.

„Deine Claire steht da drüben und amüsiert sich prächtig mit der fiesen Hakennase", sagte Ron, sah hinüber zu einem der Tische und zeigte anklagend mit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger auf Snape und Harrys Verlobte die, beide ein Glas Sekt in der Hand, in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft waren.

„RON!", fauchte Hermine, „werd´ verdammt noch mal endlich erwachsen!"

Damit lies sie Ron und Harry stehen, den ersteren verdutzt, den zweiten recht nachdenklich und ging zu Ginny, die sich ein paar Meter weiter mit Rons Freundin Rosie und mit Neville unterhielt.

„Hey - was ist denn mit dir los Hermine?", wurde sie von Ginny begrüßt.

„Dein Bruder nervt wieder mal", stöhnte Hermine. „Tschuldigung, Rosie!"

„Oh, ich weiß, wie der nerven kann", kicherte Rosie.

„Was hat er denn verbrochen?", fragte Ginny neugierig.

„Er hat Harry blöd angemacht, weil Claire sich ausgerechnet mit Snape unterhält", sagte Hermine. „Er benimmt sich, als ob er immer noch ein Schuljunge wäre, und Snape ihm gerade einen Haufen Punkte abgezogen hätte."

„Und was stört dich daran so?", bohrte Ginny weiter.

„Professor Snape ist für mich jetzt ein Kollege und nicht mehr der böse Zaubertränkelehrer", erklärte Hermine etwas ungehalten, „und ich finde nach sieben Jahren könnte auch Ron mal aufhören sich wie ein nachtragender Idiot zu benehmen."

Die Schwester und die Freundin des Beschimpften sahen sie beleidigt an.

„Kommst du gut mit ihm aus, mit... du weißt schon, ...mit Sn... Snape", fragte Neville leise, nachdem er sich nervös umgesehen hatte.

„Na ja, wir haben schon sehr verschiedene Anschauungen und daher auch jede Menge Auseinandersetzungen - und bei den Schülern ist er nach wie vor gefürchtet", sagte Hermine, „aber wenigstens ist es mit ihm nie langweilig", fügte sie hinzu.

Es war ihr schon vor einiger Zeit bewusst geworden, wie sehr sie die Dispute mit Snape genoss und dass sie jedes mal enttäuscht war, wenn er zu den Mahlzeiten in der großen Halle nicht erschien.

„Hört sich nicht an, als hätte er sich groß geändert", sagte Ginny spitz.

„Ron findet, dass Snape ein richtig fieser Schweinehund ist", sagte Rosie aufgebracht.

„Das stimmt nicht", verteidigte Hermine ihren Kollegen. „Gut – er hat schon einen ausgeprägten Hang zum Sarkasmus, aber ansonsten ist er gar nicht SO schlimm."

„Du spinnst doch, Hermine", sagte Ron, der mit Harry von hinten an sie herangetreten war.

Hermine fuhr herum und starrte Ron wütend an. „Ich spinne nicht! Severus kann sogar sehr nett sein, ... manchmal, ... na gut, ...eher selten, ... aber immerhin!", fauchte sie.

„Klaaaar", sagte Ron gedehnt. „Für dich ist die Fledermaus ja jetzt Seeeverus."

„Du bist so ein Knallkopf, Ron", sagte Hermine genervt und sah hilfesuchend zu Harry, von dem sie, aufgrund seiner veränderten Einstellung gegenüber seinem alten Feind, Unterstützung erwartete.

„Verräterin!", knurrte Harry im Brustton der Überzeugung, grinste sie aber gleich darauf an, nahm sie in die Arme und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Ist schon gut, Hermine", sagte er, „du darfst den bösen, schwarzen Mann ja mögen – Hauptsache du lädst uns zur Hochzeit ein."

„Du Blödmann!", rief Hermine, deren Gesichtsfarbe wieder einmal eine hübsche Rotschattierung angenommen hatte und schubste ihn weg.

„Du kommst doch inzwischen auch ganz gut mit Severus klar", sagte Hermine zu Harry als das Gekicher um sie herum allmählich weniger wurde.

„Ich akzeptiere ihn als Person und die Tatsache, dass es auch solche Menschen wie ihn geben muss", sagte Harry, „das ist nicht ganz dasselbe wie _gut klarkommen_."

„Aber immerhin ein Anfang", sagte Hermine und schaute Ron scharf an.

„Da kommt Claire", sagte Ron, in einem Ton der vermuten ließ, dass er Harrys Gefährtin, die Entgleisung bei der Wahl ihres Gesprächspartners noch nicht verziehen hatte.

„Und...?", sagte er herausfordernd, kaum dass die junge Frau zu ihnen gestoßen war, „Hast du dich gut unterhalten, Claire?"

„Durchaus!", sagte Claire. „Interessanter Mann, dieser Snape!"

Sie lächelte ihren Verlobten spitzbübisch an und Harry, der Rons Einstellung zu ihrem Plausch mit Snape scheinbar nicht teilte, lächelte amüsiert zurück.

Ron warf seinem alten Freund einen ungläubigen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an die Missetäterin selbst.

„INTERESSANT? Hey, Claire – das ist SNAPE – der finsterste, sadistische Zaubertränkelehrer, Schrecken unserer Schulzeit", sagte Ron entrüstet. „Harry muss dir doch von ihm erzählt haben. Wenn nicht dann frag Neville hier – er kann ein Lied davon singen, was für ein mieses Schwein dieser Kerl ist."

„Ach weißt du", sagte Claire gelassen, noch bevor Hermine, die ihren alten Freund zornig anfunkelte, etwas sagen konnte, „für kleine Schulmädchen mag der Mann wohl erschreckend sein – und für kleine Jungs natürlich auch, Ronnylein", sie zog eine Schnute und kraulte den verdutzten Ron unterm Kinn, „aber für eine erwachsene, halbwegs intelligente Frau ist er schlichtweg INTERESSANT."

Sie drehte sich lächelnd zu der neben ihr stehenden Hermine herum.

„Und außerdem hat er diese Wahnsinns-Gänsehaut-Stimme...", flüsterte sie Hermine ins Ohr.

Hermine grinste und hoffte, dass sie nicht schon wieder rot anlief.

„Da hast du vollkommen recht, Claire", sagte sie, „aber für sehr sensible Menschen ist Snape wirklich schwer zu ertragen – das ist bei ihm hier schon pathologisch ", fügte sie leise mit einem kurzen Blick auf Neville hinzu, der sich schon wieder hektisch nach allen Seiten umsah.

Kurze Zeit später nahm sie Neville zur Seite und bat ihn, sie zu einem Tisch zu begleiten, der ein wenig abseits stand, nachdem sie sich zuvor versichert hatte, dass Snape weit genug davon entfernt war.

„Neville, das ist die Gelegenheit, dein Problem zu lösen!", sagte Hermine forsch, die entschlossen war, eine Idee, die ihr vor einiger Zeit gekommen war, heute noch in die Tat umzusetzen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Neville und sah sie ängstlich an.

„Weißt du es ist so", sagte Hermine, „wenn man vor etwas oder auch jemandem große Angst hat, ist die beste Methode diese Angst zu besiegen, die direkte Konfrontation mit dem auslösenden Objekt. Verstehst du Neville? Menschen, die Höhenangst haben gehen auf Hochhäuser, Menschen mit Spinnenphobie berühren Spinnen, Menschen mit Klaustrophobie fahren Aufzug oder setzten sich in Besenkammern – wenn man der Angst direkt ins Auge sieht und es übersteht, macht einen das stark und man kann die Angst besiegen. Du schaffst das auch Neville, glaub mir!"

„Aber wie...", sagte Neville.

„Du musst mit Professor Snape reden!", sagte Hermine.

Neville, der während ihrem kleinen Vortrag schon merklich blass geworden war, stand jetzt die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nein..., ich kann das nicht...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

„Neville! Es ist das Einzige, was wirklich hilft, glaub mir", redete Hermine ihm zu, „Ich werde auch die ganze Zeit dabei bleiben. Vertrau mir!"

Neville sah Hermine verzweifelt an und schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf.

„So eine Gelegenheit kommt vielleicht nie wieder. Bitte, Neville, versuch es doch wenigstens", sagte Hermine beschwörend und drückte seine Hand.

Er starrte sie an, als hätte sie eben sein Todesurteil ausgesprochen, aber immerhin hörte er auf den Kopf zu schütteln. Hermine schaute ihm fest in die Augen und nach einer Weile sah sie, dass er sich in sein Schicksal ergab.

„O.k.", sagte er tonlos, nickte einmal und blieb dann wie ein Häufchen Elend zusammengesunken auf der Bank sitzen.

„Warte hier", sagte Hermine, „ich hole ihn her."

Snape wurde gerade von Miss Peephole belagert, als Hermine ihn ansprach, und schien absolut nicht traurig über die Unterbrechung zu sein.

„Kann ich sie bitte mal kurz sprechen, Severus", sagte Hermine, „ich brauche ihre Hilfe."

„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Snape. „Miss Peephole, sie entschuldigen mich?", sagte er zu der blonden Wildhüterin, die genau das eindeutig nicht tat, sondern Hermine einen beleidigten Blick zuwarf.

Hermine und Snape gingen ein paar Schritte auf die Seite, bevor Hermine ihm erklärte, was sie vorhatte.

„Sie wollen Longbottom von seiner Angst befreien, indem sie ihn zwingen, mit mir zu sprechen?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

Hermine wollte ihm gerade noch einmal ihre Theorie darlegen als er sie unterbrach.

„Ich habe sie schon verstanden, Frau Psychologin – ich glaube nur nicht, dass das funktionieren wird", sagte er.

„Aber ein Versuch kann doch nicht schaden!", sagte Hermine flehend.

„Weiß man´s?", sagte Snape ungehalten. „Was ist, wenn er tot umfällt, vor Schreck?"

„Das wird er nicht!", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Warum nicht?", fragte Snape.

„Weil sie nett zu ihm sein werden", sagte Hermine.

„Nein! Werde ich nicht", sagte Snape.

„Warum nicht? Nur dieses eine Mal", bettelte Hermine.

„Haben sie etwa unsere Wette gewonnen und ich weiß nichts davon?", fragte Snape.

„Nein", sagte Hermine verzweifelt, „ich dachte, sie könnten mir einfach einen kleinen Gefallen tun. Sie hätten dann auch was gut bei mir. Bitte!"

„Na, wenn das kein Angebot ist", sagte Snape erfreut. „Ich brauche für die nächste Unterrichtsstunde der Abschluss-Chaoten einen Duellpartner mit etwas Erfahrung."

Hermine schluckte. „In Ordnung – ich mach´s!", sagte sie resignierend.

„Die Sache mit Longbottom ist ihnen sehr wichtig, hm?", sagte Snape, der sie aufmerksam beobachtete.

„Ja! Er leidet wirklich sehr unter diesen Alpträumen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Wenn ich ihre Theorie richtig verstanden habe, würde es nichts bringen, wenn ich nett zu ihm wäre", sagte Snape, „da er ja mit dem Bösewicht aus seinen Träumen konfrontiert werden muss."

„Das stimmt wahrscheinlich", sagte Hermine, „aber könnten wir uns vielleicht darauf einigen, dass sie nicht ganz so bösartig sind wie sonst?"

„Mal sehen", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „es besteht nicht die Gefahr, dass ich ihn je wieder unterrichten muss, er kann im Moment auch keinen Kessel in die Luft sprengen – ja, gemäßigte Bösartigkeit läge durchaus im Bereich des Machbaren."

„Danke!", sagte Hermine aufrichtig und lächelte ihn an.

Als Neville Hermine und Snape auf sich zukommen sah wurde er weiß, wie die Wand und sprang auf. Er ging rückwärts ein paar Schritte in den freien Raum hinein, als wollte er sich die Möglichkeit zur Flucht offen halten.

Ein paar Sekunden später stand der Schrecken seiner Alpträume leibhaftig vor ihm. Neville starrte ihn an und machte den Mund auf, brachte aber kein Wort heraus.

„BUH!", machte Snape. Neville sprang gut eineinhalb Meter rückwärts und starrte ihn völlig verängstigt an.

„Severus!", rief Hermine entrüstet. „Benehmen sie sich!"

„Schon gut! Ich wollte nur mal sehen, ob das noch funktioniert", sagte Snape.

„Neville, beruhige dich bitte! Professor Snape wird dir nichts tun!", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend.

„Na, wie geht's ihnen so, Longbottom?", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

Neville starrte ihn weiter an wie das Kaninchen die Schlange und schwieg.

„Haben sie mich gehört, Longbottom? Antworten sie mir!", sagte Snape in einem etwas schärferen Ton.

„Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, Neville", sagte Hermine. „Es kann dir nichts passieren."

„Jetzt sagen sie schon irgendwas", schnarrte Snape, „zum Beispiel: Hallo Professor, danke der Nachfrage – es geht mir echt beschissen, seit sie in meinen Träumen rumhängen."

Neville sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Übrigens wäre es mit sehr angenehm, wenn sie mich aus diesen Träumen raushalten würden – ich habe schließlich noch was anderes zu tun, als sie mitten in der Nacht heimzusuchen", sagte Snape genervt.

Neville schien über diesen Text so verblüfft zu seine, dass er für ein paar Sekunden vergaß Angst zu haben.

„Machen sie sich überhaupt einen Begriff davon, was für eine Arbeit das ist, tagtäglich zu hunderten von Schülern gemein zu sein", fuhr Snape fort. „Sie waren während ihrer gesamten Schulzeit dran, jetzt sind definitiv die anderen an der Reihe. Glauben sie bloß nicht, sie können nach sieben Jahren hier antanzen und immer noch Angst vor mir haben – so geht das nicht, Longbottom!"

Neville sagte immer noch nichts, aber er schien nicht mehr ganz so verängstigt zu sein wie vorher.

„Sie stehen schon lange nicht mehr auf der Liste, der potentiellen Kandidaten, die ich gerne in eine Kröte verwandeln würde", sagte Snape. „Haben sie das verstanden?"

Neville nickte vorsichtig.

„Können sie mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, wie es ihnen geht?", fragte Snape.

„Besser", krächzte Neville.

„Na, wenn das kein Anfang ist", sagte Snape. „Dann amüsieren sie sich endlich und hören sie auf, sich ständig so gehetzt umzusehen – ich werde es mir bestimmt nicht anders überlegen."

Er nickte Hermine zu, drehte sich um und rauschte davon.

Später am Abend ließ Dumbledore es sich nicht nehmen mit Hermine als Erster das Tanzbein zu schwingen. Als das magisch verstärkte Muggel-Gerät die ersten Töne von sich gab, begann zog er sie unter dem Beifall der Anderen auf die Tanzfläche und schwenkte sie im Takt der flotten Musik heftig im Kreis herum.

Nach kurzer Zeit schlossen sich weitere Tanzpaare an – Harry Potter mit Claire Wilder, Professor Shrimp, der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe, mit Tonks, Frank und Gina O´Neill, Studienkollegen von Hermine, die seit kurzem auch ein Ehepaar waren und die ziemlich aufgekratzte Madame Pomfrey mit William, dem Hausmeister, der dabei nicht allzu glücklich wirkte und sich obendrein ständig den Kopf nach Hermine verdrehte.

Nachdem das Lied zu Ende war und Dumbledore, wie er Hermine zu verstehen gegeben hatte, eigentlich eine Verschnaufpause einlegen wollte, wurde er bereits von McGonagall in Beschlag genommen und wieder auf die Tanzfläche bugsiert.

Hermine machte sich auf die Suche nach Snape, da sie sich noch einmal für die Sache mit Neville bedanken wollte.

Als sie ihn schließlich etwas weiter entfernt von der Tanzfläche fand, war er gerade dabei, Miss Peephole die Idee auszureden, mit ihm tanzen zu wollen.

„Fragen sie Lupin", sagte er barsch zu der hartnäckigen Wildhüterin, „der gehört als Wehrwolf ohnehin zu den Tierchen, die sie hüten sollen."

Hermine grinste vor sich hin. Ausgerechnet in diesem Moment drehte sich Peephole um und den Blick, den sie Hermine daraufhin zuwarf, als sie an ihr vorbeirauschte, war alles andere als freundlich.

„Verzeihen sie, dass ich sie schon wieder bei einem tet a´ tet mit der reizenden Pamela gestört habe", sagte Hermine zu Snape.

„Sie haben wirklich ein Gespür für den richtigen Moment", sagte er und sah sie streng an. „Da kann ich nur sagen – ...DANKE!"

„Sie können sich bedanken, indem sie mit mir tanzen, Severus", sagte sie lächelnd.

„Ich tanze nicht – das habe ich der Dame, die sie so erfolgreich verscheucht haben, eben versucht zu erklären", sagte Snape.

„Dann erklären sie es jetzt mir", sagte Hermine und verschränkte die Arme, „und ich sage ihnen gleich – ich lasse mich nicht so leicht abwimmeln."

„Ich muss schließlich darauf achten, mein mühevoll, in jahrelanger Schwerstarbeit erworbenes Image nicht zu zerstören", sagte Snape.

„Schüler sind keine da, die Kollegen nehmen ihnen das mit dem Image eh nicht mehr so recht ab und beim Rest kann es ihnen egal sein", widerlegte Hermine sein Argument, „da könnten sie doch ruhig mal so richtig die Sau rauslassen."

„Hat ihnen noch nie jemand verraten, das echte Männer nicht tanzen?", knurrte Snape.

„Blödsinn!", sagte Hermine. „Sie trauen sich doch nur nicht, Severus!"

„Ich will nicht!", sagte er stur und verschränkt ebenfalls die Arme. "Das ist ein Unterschied!"

„Wollen sie nicht, oder – was viel wahrscheinlicher ist – können sie´s nicht?", sagte Hermine mitleidig lächelnd.

„Ich könnte, wenn ich wollte – aber wie gesagt – ich WILL nicht", sagte Snape giftig.

„Ich glaube, sie sind einfach nur feige", sagte Hermine und grinste ihn frech an.

„Böses Mädchen!", sagte Snape leise und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Feige...feige...", sang Hermine leise vor sich hin.

Regungslos starrte Snape sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen einen Moment lang drohend an. Als er dann plötzlich eine ruckartige Bewegung machte, zuckte Hermine erschrocken zusammen, aber er legte lediglich seinen Umhang ab und warf ihn über die nächste Stuhllehne.

„Sie haben es so gewollt", knurrte er, klemmte ihren Arm unter den seinen und zog sie zur Tanzfläche.

Der CD-Player wechselte gerade auf das nächste Musikstück, und die mitreißend rhythmischen Klänge einer spanischen Gitarre erfüllten den Raum. Hermine hatte gerade noch Zeit, im Vorübergehen einen kleinen Zauber über das Gerät zu legen, um die Auswahl des darauffolgenden Liedes zu beeinflussen als Snape sie schon schwungvoll umdrehte und in Tanzhaltung brachte.

Bereits nach wenigen Schritten war Hermine klar, dass sie sich getäuscht hatte. Er konnte tanzen – und das sogar ziemlich gut.

„Sie überraschen mich, Severus", sagte sie, „allerdings finde ich ihren Tanzstiel etwas dominant."

„Da müssen sie jetzt durch", knurrte er und wirbelte sie noch energischer umher.

Die anderen Paare, die sich noch auf der Tanzfläche befanden, schienen vorsichtshalber Abstand zu halten, damit sie Snape ja nicht in die Quere kamen. Hermine war sich der vielen Blicke bewusst, die ihnen durch den Saal folgten, aber es war ihr nicht unangenehm, auf diese Weise im Mittelpunkt zu stehen.

Als das Gitarrenstück zu Ende war, hielt Hermine Snape zurück, der augenscheinlich der Meinung war, genug getanzt zu haben.

„Warten sie", sagte sie und ließ ihre Hand auf seiner Schulter liegen.

„Noch mal?", fragte er ungläubig.

In dem Moment begann das nächste Lied – _I will allways love you_ – sang Whitney Houston.

„Ich dachte, sie sollten das einmal im Original hören", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Schöne Stimme!", raunte Snape. „Aber ich wette, die Dame, die da singt, sieht dabei nicht halb so entzückend aus wie sie."

Er zog sie eng an sich und bei diesem Tanz folgten ihnen die vielen Augenpaare mit einem noch erstaunteren Ausdruck.

Im weiteren Verlauf des Abends tanzte Hermine mit jedem der männlichen Gäste, wobei sie am meisten von William Wishmope mit Beschlag belegt wurde, der ihr mit seinem beharrlichen Dackelblick langsam aber sicher begann lästig zu werden.

Sie hoffte insgeheim, das Snape sie von sich aus um einen weiteren Tanz bitten würde und, als ihr anhänglicher Verehrer, sich wieder einmal besonders hartnäckig an ihre Fersen heftete, warf sie ihrem Kollegen einen hilfesuchend-auffordernden Blick zu, den er amüsiert grinsend erwiderte.

Tatsächlich kam Snape daraufhin gemächlich herübergeschlendert und nahm den armen William ins Visier, der davon noch gar nichts bemerkt hatte, da er gerade versuchte Hermine zum Tanzen zu überreden.

„Könnte ich sie einmal kurz unter vier Augen sprechen, Hermine", sagte Snape und sah den jungen Mann neben ihr dabei an als wäre er eines von den widerlichen Geschöpfen, die er als Meister der Zaubertränke in Einmachgläsern aufzubewahren pflegte.

„Gerne, Severus", sagte Hermine und sah William auffordernd an, der jedoch keine Anstalten machte, das Feld zu räumen.

„Drei mal Zwei Augen macht sechs - das müssten sogar sie gerade noch ausrechnen können, Wishmope – und ich sagte vier", knurrte Snape drohend.

„Aber ich...", wagte der Hausmeister zu widersprechen.

„Sehen sie zu, dass sie Land gewinnen, und zwar sofort", zischte Snape.

Daraufhin beschloss Wishmope, dass es für seine Gesundheit wohl doch besser wäre, den Rückzug anzutreten und ging mit hängenden Schultern davon, wurde allerdings nach wenigen Metern von Madame Hooch gepackt und auf die Tanzfläche geschleift.

„Sie hätten mich auch einfach zum Tanzen auffordern können", sagte Hermine tadelnd zu Snape. „Es wäre nicht nötig gewesen, den armen William so fertig zu machen."

„Sie gönnen mir aber auch kein bisschen Spaß", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll. „Sie sahen schließlich so aus, als wollten sie das anhängliche Kerlchen loswerden - und jetzt erzählen sie mir auch noch, ich soll schon wieder mit ihnen tanzen."

„Schon gut! Und vielen Dank!", sagte Hermine beleidigt und drehte sich um.

Snape hielt sie mit beiden Händen von hinten an den Schultern fest.

„Würden sie mir die unvergleichliche Freude machen, mir diesen Tanz zu schenken, schöne Frau", flüsterte er nah an ihrem Ohr, was Hermine umgehend die von Claire erwähnte Gänsehaut bescherte.

Später trauten sich noch einige andere mutige Damen den finsteren Verteidigungs-Professor aufzufordern, der seine anfänglichen Bedenken scheinbar abgelegt hatte.

Hermine sah ihn mit Claire, auffällig oft mit Tonks und schließlich sogar, allerdings deutlich angefressen, mit Pamela Peephole tanzen.

Das er ihren Rat, einmal richtig die Sau raus zu lassen, tatsächlich ernst zu nehmen schien, wurde ihr jedoch erst dann klar als Snape ausgerechnet mit Minerva McGonagall über die Tanzfläche fegte, die sich prächtig dabei amüsierte.

Hermine tanzte gerade mit Frank O´Neill, ihrem Freund von der Uni, als McGonagall in Snapes Armen vorüberschwebte.

„Ich habe mich mit deinem Kollegen Snape unterhalten. Der ist ja gar nicht so übel, wie immer behauptet wird", sagte Frank zu Hermine. „Übrigens habe ich ihn auch gefragt, ob er mitkommen möchte, wenn du demnächst mit deiner Abschlussklasse unser Labor besichtigst." Frank arbeitete seit seinem Abschluss in der experimentellen Forschungsstation für Zaubertränke an der Universität in Edinburgh.

„Oh..., und was hat er gesagt?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Er sagte, er würde gerne kommen und du würdest dich sicher freuen, wenn er dir hilft, auf deine Schäfchen aufzupassen", sagte Frank.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Meine Schäfchen werden vor Schreck tot umfallen, wenn sie hören, dass er mitkommt", seufzte sie.

„Das verstehe ich nicht", sagte Frank, „der ist doch ganz gut drauf, wie es scheint."

„Ach ja? Wart´s ab!", sagte Hermine, die aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete, wie Tonks die kurze Pause zwischen zwei Liedern ausnutzte um sich ihren, gerade frei gewordenen, alten Kampfgefährten noch einmal zu krallen.

„Geil, dass du mal unter die Leute gehst, Snape", sagte Tonks grinsend. „Das hat Hermine gut hingekriegt!"

„Wieso sollte Hermine damit etwas zu tun haben?", fragte Snape ungehalten. „Ich bin eigentlich nur wegen dir dageblieben."

„Quatsch keine Opern!", sagte Tonks. „Du magst sie!"

„Pfff..."

„Du magst sie sogar sehr – gib´s zu!", sagte Tonks.

„Halt die Klappe und tanz!", knurrte Snape.

„Und sie mag dich auch", flüsterte Tonks ihm ins Ohr.

„Du leidest ganz eindeutig an Halluzinationen, Nymphadora", flüsterte Snape zurück.

Er konnte gerade noch ausweichen, als sie versuchte, ihm einen kräftigen Tritt gegen das Schienbein zu verpassen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Am Tag nach der Geburtstagsfeier begab sich Hermine auf normalem Wege – Albus Treppe war ihrem Kopf heute auch ohne _Turbo_ entschieden zu rasant – hinunter in den Kerker zu ihrem Büro.

Nachdem die letzten ihrer Gäste im Morgengrauen den Heimweg angetreten hatten, war Hermine nur noch erschöpft in ihr Bett gefallen und hatte bis in den späten Vormittag hinein geschlafen.

Nach dem Aufwachen hatte sie ihr erstes Frühstück zu sich genommen – einen scheußlich schmeckenden Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen. Danach hatte sie sich eine ausgiebige Dusche gegönnt und war, nachdem ihr Normalzustand wieder einigermaßen hergestellt zu sein schien, in die große Halle gegangen, um richtig zu frühstücken.

Von den wenigen Lehrerkollegen, die sie dort angetroffen hatte, wirkten die meisten etwas angeschlagenen.

Snape hatte sie, zu ihrem Bedauern nicht gesehen, was aber nicht weiter ungewöhnlich war, da am Wochenende die Regelung der Frühstückszeit von allen sehr großzügig ausgelegt wurde.

Hermine überlegte kurz, ob sie auf einen Sprung bei ihm vorbeischauen sollte, als sie nun die Treppen zum Kerker hinabstieg, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch sofort wieder. Auch wenn Snape sich gestern, bei dem Fest, von einer ganz anderen Seite gezeigt hatte, war er doch immer noch der selbe reservierte, eigenbrötlerische Mensch wie früher und würde vermutlich ziemlich gereizt reagieren, wenn sie ihm jetzt schon wieder auf die Pelle rückte. Andererseits war ihm, als sie miteinander getanzt hatten, ihre Nähe scheinbar ganz und gar nicht unangenehm gewesen.

Vor sich hingrinsend, und in Gedanken eng umschlungen mit Snape auf der Tanzfläche, kam Hermine vor ihrem Büro an. Als sie gerade den Zauberstab hob, um den Eingang zu entriegeln, vernahm sie das Geräusch einer sich öffnenden Türe, weiter hinten, am Ende des Korridors.

Erfreut, dass sie ihren Tanzpartner doch so bald wieder treffen sollte und in Erwartung eines, für beide Seiten amüsanten, ironischen Wortgeplänkels über die gestrige Feier, hob Hermine lächelnd den Kopf.

Schon Sekunden später verwandelte sich dieses Lächeln jedoch in einen äußerst fassungslosen Gesichtsausdruck.

Wer da leise vor sich hinpfeifend den Gang herunterkam, war nicht der einzige reguläre Bewohner des Kerkers, sondern Tonks.

Die Aurorin hatte Hermine noch nicht bemerkt, da sie vollauf damit beschäftigt war ihr Oberteil, unter dem man einen schwarzen BH herausblitzen sah, zuzuknöpfen.

Ihr Aussehen hatte sich seit der letzten Nacht etwas verändert. Die Frisur war immer noch die Gleiche, doch die Haare waren jetzt rabenschwarz mit grünen Strähnen und an ihren Ohren baumelten silberne Anhänger in Form von Schlangen, kurz - sie hatte farblich gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Slytherin-Maskottchen.

Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte ihre Knöpfe zu schließen, zumindest so weit, dass man sie wieder als halbwegs angezogen bezeichnen konnte, wurde Tonks auf Hermine aufmerksam, die immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen vor ihrer Bürotüre stand.

„HERMIIINE!", rief Tonks erfreut und schenkte ihr ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Supi, dass ich dich noch treffe! Wollen wir noch einen Kaffee miteinander trinken, bevor ich abrausche? Den könnt´ ich nämlich dringend brauchen! War ´ne echt geile Fete, gestern! Voll cool! Haben sich alle prächtig amüsiert! Und Lupin hat sich mal wieder den Wolf getanzt - hihi!"

„Tonks!", keuchte Hermine, die endlich ihre Sprache wieder gefunden hatte. „Wo kommst du..., ich meine wo hast du... geschlafen..., du musst doch irgendwo..."

„Oh – ich hab´ bei Severus gepennt", sagte Tonks mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. „Geschlafen hab´ ich allerdings nicht so fürchterlich viel", fügte sie kichernd hinzu und zwinkerte Hermine verschwörerisch zu.

Hermine fiel bei dieser offensichtlichen Anspielung regelrecht die Kinnlade herunter.

„Darum brauch´ ich ja unbedingt einen Kaffee", erklärte Tonks fröhlich weiter. „Hab´ den Kerl nicht richtig wachgebracht, gerade eben. Der hat nur irgendwas gemurmelt wie - _verschwinde und zaubere dir selbst einen – _als ich nach Kaffee gefragt hab´ und weil ich nicht wirklich gut bin im Herzaubern von so was, dachte ich mir, ich geh´ mal in die Halle rauf – da steht das Zeug ja sowieso rum."

Hermine starrte die aufgekratzte Aurorin an und schluckte.

„Du..., du hast…, du warst die ganze Nacht bei ihm?", krächzte sie mühsam.

„Jep!", sagte Tonks. „Na ja - was halt davon noch übrig war."

„Ich meine, wo warst du..., wo hast du...", stammelte Hermine.

„Ach so! Der gute alte Sevi - dass mag er übrigens gar nicht, wenn man ihn so nennt – hat ein großes, sehr bequemes Himmelbett", sagte Tonks.

Sie schenkte Hermine ein entwaffnendes Lächeln, die daraufhin gequält zurücklächelte.

„Was ist los, Hermine?", sagte Tonks, der das Verhalten ihrer Freundin allmählich seltsam vorkam. „Ist doch nichts dabei, wenn eine erwachsene Frau das Leben genießt, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bietet, oder?

Sie sah Hermine fragend an, die jedoch nicht den Eindruck machte, darauf antworten zu wollen.

„Ich will ihn ja nicht heiraten oder so", versuchte Tonks ihrem stummen Gegenüber die Sache weiter zu erklären. „Ist eben so passiert – einfach weil´s Spaß macht - verstehst du? Weißt du, Hermine, seit ich beim großen Finale gegen den dunklen Voldi beinahe den Löffel abgeben musste, ist mir klar, wie schnell das Leben vorbei sein kann und ich habe mir damals geschworen, keine Minute mehr zu vergeuden."

Das Hermine daraufhin immer noch nichts erwiderte, machte Tonks langsam nervös.

„Da ist doch wirklich nichts dabei, wenn zwei erwachsene Menschen beschließen, miteinander in die Koje zu steigen", sagte sie etwas lauter, in der Hoffnung, dadurch zu Hermine vordringen zu können. „Er ist alleine, ich bin alleine – wir tun doch niemandem weh..."

Tonks hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah Hermine an, als wäre ihr gerade eine Erleuchtung zu Teil geworden.

„OH HEILIGE SCHEIßE!", rief sie laut. „Ich bin DIR in die Quere gekommen! Oh was bin ich blöd! Ich könnte mich glatt in den Arsch beißen! Hermine – es tut mir sooo leid! Ich will ihn ja gar nicht, so für ganz – und er mich doch auch nicht! Wir sind eigentlich nur gute Freunde! Das war nur ein Ausrutscher – um der alten Zeiten willen! Ein rein nostalgischer Akt, sozusagen! Oh Mann, ist mir das jetzt unangenehm. Mensch, Hermine! Hättest ja auch was sagen können – oder er, der sture Bock! Oder weiß er vielleicht gar nichts von seinem Glück? Männer sind ja manchmal ziemlich blöd in solchen Angelegenheiten! Da muss man dann etwas nachhelfen!"

Bevor Hermine auch nur erahnte, was die durchgeknallte Aurorin vorhatte, drehte Tonks sich um und legte die Hände wie einen Trichter an den Mund.

„HEY, DU ALTE MIEßMUSCHEL - HERMINE STEHT AUF DICH!", schrie sie aus vollem Hals.

Hermine blieb fast das Herz stehen vor Schreck. Der Gedanke an die Szene, die sich abspielen würde, wenn jetzt noch der unausgeschlafene, mit Sicherheit übelgelaunte Snape auf den Flur gerannt käme, um eine Erklärung für dieses Geschrei zu fordern, trieb ihr den kalten Schweiß auf die Stirn.

„Schschsch..., nicht so laut, Tonks", zischte sie, „komm hier rein!"

Sie öffnete die Bürotür und zog die Aurorin schnell in den Raum hinein.

Drinnen ließ sich Tonks seufzend in den nächstbesten Sessel plumpsen, doch Hermine, die urplötzlich das dringende Bedürfnis verspürte, mehr Abstand zwischen sich und den Kerker zu bringen, scheuchte sie umgehend wider hoch. Unter dem Vorwand, oben in ihrer Wohnung sei es viel gemütlicher, bugsierte sie Tonks zur Treppe und benutzte sogar ausnahmsweise Dumbledores Turbo-Spruch um schnell nach oben zu gelangen, was ihren Gast zu waren Begeisterungsstürmen hinriss. _(WOW! VOLL GEIL! Die hat Albus erfunden? Das sieht ihm ähnlich, dem verrückten alten Zausel!)_

Oben, in Hermines Wohnung angekommen wurden die beiden äußerst stürmisch von etwas kleinem, schwarzem, haarigem begrüßt, das heftig winselnd um ihre Beine herumwuselte.

„Ist der aber süß", rief Tonks und hob den jungen Hund hoch, der ihr sofort begeistert das Gesicht abzuschlecken versuchte.

„Das", sagte Hermine seufzend, „ist ein Geburtstagsgeschenk von Ron und Rosie. Als ich heute morgen, nach der Feier, völlig fertig hier rein kam und nur noch schlafen wollte, bin ich auch so toll begrüßt worden und obendrein musste ich nicht weniger als drei Pfützen beseitigen. Aber du hast recht – süß ist er wirklich."

„Wie heißt er denn?", fragte Tonks.

„Ich bin noch gar nicht dazu gekommen, mir einen Namen zu überlegen", sagte Hermine und sah den Hund nachdenklich an.

Plötzlich erschien ein boshaftes kleines Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Lass mich doch mal überlegen", sagte sie und legte dem Hündchen die Hand unter die Schnauze um seinen Kopf ein wenig zu heben. „schwarze Haare, dunkle traurige Augen, dieser ernste Ausdruck, wenn er die Stirn so in Falten legt und obendrein, ein noch stark erziehungsbedürftiges Benehmen – ich glaube ich werde ihn Severus nennen."

Tonks schien, dem herzhaften Gelächter nach, das sie von sich gab, diese Idee ausgesprochen witzig zu finden.

„Snape wird Amok laufen, wenn so etwas völlig harmloses, ungefährliches nach ihm benannt wird", gluckste sie vergnügt.

„Severus! Wage es nicht, noch einmal in Hermines Wohnzimmer zu pinkeln"; sagte sie streng und schaute dem kleinen Hund dabei tief in die Augen, um gleich darauf wieder in fröhliches Gewieher auszubrechen.

Als die Frauen es sich dann mit Kaffee und ein paar Sandwichs auf dem Sofa bequem gemacht hatten, und der kleine Hund sich friedlich zwischen ihnen eingerollt hatte, brachte Hermine vorsichtig das ursprüngliche Thema wieder zur Sprache.

„Wegen vorhin..., Tonks..", sagte sie, bemüht die richtigen Worte zu finden, damit ihre impulsive Freundin nicht wieder voreilige Schlüsse zog, „du bist mir letzte Nacht durchaus nicht in die Quere gekommen und ich will dir auch absolut keine moralischen Vorhaltungen machen – ich war einfach nur überrascht, das ist alles."

„Was genau findest du denn so überraschend?", fragte Tonks und sah sie aufmerksam an.

„Dass er..., dass du..., das ihr beide...", kam Hermine jetzt wieder ins Stottern, „...was hast du gemeint mit um der - _alten Zeiten Willen -_ und - _rein_ _nostalgischer Akt - _ heißt das etwa dass ihr...?"

„Hör zu Hermine", wurde sie von Tonks unterbrochen, die sie mit ungewohnt ernstem Gesicht ansah, „es war so – in diesem letzten Kampf gegen Voldemort waren wir alle extremen Emotionen ausgesetzt: Die permanente Todesangst, der verzweifelte Wille zu überleben, obwohl die Situation ausweglos erschien, dann diese unglaubliche Gewissheit doch noch gesiegt zu haben, als wir schon fast alle Hoffnungen begraben hatten, die Erleichterung, noch mal davon gekommen zu sein und schließlich die unbändige Freude, wenn einem dann klar wird, dass diese ganze Scheiße endlich für immer vorbei ist. Das alles zusammen, diese überwältigenden Gefühle sind - wie soll ich es erklären...", sie grinste Hermine nun wieder an, „...äußerst stimulierend! Das Weitere hat sich irgendwie fast von selbst ergeben und ich war angenehm überrascht, als ich herausfand, dass Snape verdammt viel Ahnung davon hat, was man mit einer Frau alles anstellen kann."

Das war die Gelegenheit, endlich mehr über den finalen Kampf zu erfahren, soviel war Hermine klar, und obwohl sie aufgrund der letzten, eindeutig zweideutigen Aussage von Tonks mit einer Reihe widersprüchlicher, teils undefinierbarer Gefühle zu kämpfen hatte, gewann die ihr angeborene Neugier die Oberhand.

„Harry spricht nie über dieses letzte Gefecht und Dumbledore gibt nur rätselhaft Verschleiertes von sich, wenn man das Thema andeutet", sagte sie und sah die Aurorin erwartungsvoll an.

„War sicher schwer zu verdauen, für Harry", sagte Tonks und starrte auf einen imaginären Punkt an der Wand. Sie schien in Gedanken zurückzukehren in die Vergangenheit. „Er war der Jüngste, der dabei war, aber er ist über sich hinausgewachsen – das kannst du mir glauben. Ich fürchte nur, er hat seine Jugend auf dem Schlachtfeld zurückgelassen – danach konntest du keine Spur von Kindlichkeit mehr bei ihm finden. Es ist tragisch, wenn jemand auf diese Weise erwachsen werden muss."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause und kraulte, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen, den Hund hinter den Ohren.

„Na, und Dumbledore war schlicht überwältigend. Wer den nur als netten, älteren, und etwas unkonventionellen Schulleiter kennt, kann sich wahrscheinlich nicht im Traum vorstellen, was für ein mächtiger Zauberer er ist. Allein schon die Aura, die er ausstrahlt ist einfach gigantisch."

„Und Severus?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig um den Erzählfluss der Aurorin nicht zu stören.

„Snape war echt der Knaller!", sagte Tonks. „Er kam zwar nicht ganz so gewaltig rüber wie Dumbledore, aber er hat gekämpft wie ein absolut Wahnsinniger, als ob es ihm egal wäre, ob er dabei draufgeht – und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es ihm tatsächlich egal war. Er hat einigen von uns den Arsch gerettet, manchen davon mehrmals - sogar Mad-Eye war beeindruckt und das will schon was heißen. Letztendlich konnte Harry Voldemort nur vernichten, weil ihm Dumbledore und Snape den Weg freigeflucht haben."

Tonks lehnte ihren Kopf in die Polster zurück, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und lächelte dann.

„Kurze Zeit später, als allen klar wurde, dass wir tatsächlich gewonnen hatten, brach ein unvergleichlicher Jubel los und die Überlebenden fielen sich in die Arme. Da habe ich Severus zum ersten Mal wirklich lachen gesehen und das hat mich auf der Stelle dazu gebracht in seine Arme zu fallen."

Hermine sah Tonks immer noch erwartungsvoll an, doch diese zeigte keine Ambitionen, noch mehr zu erzählen.

„Genug von alten Zeiten palavert!", sagte sie energisch und lächelte Hermine an. „Jetzt erzähl du mal!"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Hermine.

„Was läuft da, zwischen dir und Snape?", fragte Tonks.

„Nichts..., gar nichts! Das habe ich dir doch gesagt", sagte Hermine hastig.

„Aber du magst ihn! Das hat man gestern deutlich gemerkt, zum Beilspiel beim Tanzen", sagte Tonks schmunzelnd.

„Ich habe natürlich keine Angst mehr vor ihm, so wie früher und manchmal und wenn er sich mal nicht vollkommen unmöglich benimmt, empfinde ich sogar hin und wieder ein bisschen Sympathie", sagte Hermine beiläufig und unterzog dabei die Ohren ihres Hundes einer gründlichen Inspektion.

„Er mag dich auch Hermine, da bin ich absolut sicher", sagte Tonks.

„Unsinn...", murmelte Hermine. _(Wirklich?)_

„Ungefähr das gleiche Gespräch habe ich gestern mit Severus über dich geführt", sagte Tonks grinsend. „Ihr seid einfach zwei Sturschädel."

Hermine sah sie überrascht an.

„Schon dass er zu deinem Fest überhaupt gekommen ist, spricht dafür, dass er dich sehr gerne hat – normalerweise erscheint er zu privaten Feiern gar nicht erst", sagte Tonks, „aber wenn ihr beide besser mit der Überzeugung leben könnt, euch nicht zu mögen – bitte sehr – steckt nur weiter den Kopf in den Sand."

Nachdem Tonks sich verabschiedet hatte, saß Hermine noch eine ganze Weile da und versuchte ihre Gefühle zu sortieren. Die Tatsache, dass sie selber nicht genau benennen konnte, was sie empfand, machte sie mehr und mehr ungeduldig und ärgerlich.

Auf der einen Seite hatte sie durchaus Verständnis für Tonks gestrige Eskapade. Sie selbst hatte während ihrer Studienzeit einige kurze Beziehungen zu Männern gehabt, die allesamt an Hermines gigantischen Lerneifer scheiterten. Mit einem ihrer ehemaligen Partner hatte sie auch schon mal _um der guten alten Zeiten Willen_... und es war durchaus keine unangenehme Erfahrung gewesen.

Auf der anderen Seite war sie stinkend sauer auf Snape, dass er nach IHRER Geburtstagsfeier mit einer anderen ins Bett gestiegen war. Hermine war klar, dass das ein völlig irrationales und unangebrachtes Gefühl war, da er ihr natürlich keinerlei Rechenschaft schuldig war. Diese Erkenntnis macht sie noch wütender – mit der eigenen Unzulänglichkeit hatte sie schon immer schlecht umgehen können.

Bei dem Gespräch mit Tonks war ihr klargeworden, dass sie in Snape nicht einfach nur einen Kollegen sah, mit dem sie sich gerne auf verbaler Ebene fetzte, andererseits war der Gedanke, dass da mehr sein könnte, und die sich daraus ergebenden Konsequenzen zu beängstigend, um sich eingehender damit zu befassen.

Einen kurzen Moment lang war sie versucht, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen, um eine mögliche Begegnung mit Snape hinauszuschieben, kam aber umgehend zu dem Schluss, dass das feige wäre und daher gar nicht in Frage kam.

Snape allerdings erschien weder an diesem Abend, noch am gesamten nächsten Tag zum Essen, ganz so als hätte er von der Gesellschaft seiner Kollegen erst einmal die Nase voll.

Am darauffolgenden Tag erschien er, schlecht gelaunt wie immer, zum Frühstück.

Hermine hatte ihren bevorzugten Platz bei Dumbledore heute noch vor Miss Peephole ergattern können und kam so in den unvergleichlichen Genuss, als erste einen Blick auf Snapes verbiesterte Miene zu werfen, nachdem er sich mit einem undefinierbaren Laut, der wohl _Guten Morgen _heißen sollte, ihr gegenüber niederließ.

„Ich wünsche ihnen auch einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Severus", sagte Hermine, in einem Ton, der verdächtig an eine Krankenschwester erinnerte, die mit einem Geistesgestörten redete.

Der Blick, mit dem sie daraufhin belohnt wurde, war einer der krasseren aus Snapes Repertoire.

„Wie geht es uns den heute so, an diesem strahlend sonnigen Tag?", setzte sie noch einen drauf.

„Wie es UNS geht? Ich würde sagen, SIE sind unerträglich gut gelaunt, wie immer", fauchte er, „und ICH muss mir dieses Gesülze auch noch anhören."

„Ja, ja, schon gut, so ein Extrem-Morgenmuffel hat´s nicht leicht", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Ich verspreche, erst dann weiterzusülzen, wenn sie ihre erste Tasse Kaffee intus haben – ist das ein Angebot?"

„Grmpf", machte der Morgenmuffel und versenkte sich in seiner Kaffeetasse. Nachdem er diese gelehrt und sie umgehend wieder aufgefüllt hatte, schienen tatsächlich seine Lebensgeister zurückgekehrt zu sein.

„Übrigens – ich erwarte sie morgen Nachmittag um fünf vor dem Schloss, um ihre Schulden einzulösen, Frau Kollegin", sagte er mit mehr als einem Hauch Genugtuung in der Stimme. "Ich habe den Nachmittagsunterricht der Siebten extra um zwei Stunden verschoben, da sie ja vorher selber unterrichten", fügte er hinzu.

„Schon vergessen?", fuhr er fort, als sie ihn nur fragend ansah. „Sie versprachen, sich als Duell-Partnerin zur Verfügung zu stellen, als Ausgleich für die Sache mit Longbottom."

„Oh..., ja natürlich – ich werde da sein", sagte Hermine wenig begeistert.

Dumbledore beugte sich interessiert vor. „Was war denn mit Neville?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich habe Mr. Longbottom, nach Anweisung von Prof. Dr. Psych. H. Granger, mit seiner größten Angst konfrontiert, nämlich mit mir selbst, um ihn von ebendieser zu heilen", sagte Snape.

„Oh – das finde ich wirklich sehr interessant", wandte sich Dumbledore an Hermine, die ihm sofort begeistert ihren Behandlungsansatz erläuterte. Als Snape sein Frühstück beendet hatte und die Halle verließ, waren sie immer noch in ein angeregtes Gespräch vertieft.

Hermine hatte Recht gehabt – der Tag war wirklich sonnig und für September ungewöhnlich heiß.

Als Snape nach den letzten Unterrichtsstunden am Nachmittag das Verteidigungsklassenzimmer verließ hatte er es eilig, in seinen, an einem solchen Tag angenehm kühlen Kerker zu kommen.

Die vergangenen zwei Stunden, in denen er die Erstklässler von Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw unterrichten musste, hatten ihn seine letzten Nerven gekostet. Die kleinen Bälger hatten heute allesamt sehr nah am Wasser gebaut und um sie durch seine Gereiztheit nicht völlig lahm zu legen, hatte er sich enorm zusammenreißen müssen.

In seinem Wohnzimmer angekommen, nahm er seinen Umhang ab, entledigte er sich seiner Schuhe und Strümpfe, öffnete sein Hemd bis zum Bauchnabel und krempelte die Ärmel hoch. Danach ließ er sich erleichtert auf das Sofa fallen, legte die Füße hoch, genoss die kühle Luft des Kerkers auf der Haut, hexte sich ein Glas eiskalten Weißweins herbei und erfreute sich an dem Umstand, den Rest des Tages keiner Menschenseele mehr begegnen zu müssen, wenn er es nicht wollte.

Wenig später hatte er das Glas gelehrt und schloss entspannt die Augen. Die Katze, die auf seinen Bauch gesprungen war, schnurrte gleichmäßig und einschläfernd...

Die scharfen Krallen ebendieser Katze rissen Snape schon kurz darauf wieder aus dem wohlverdienten Schlaf, als sie sich in seine Bauchdecke bohrten. Leise fluchend riss er die Augen auf und starrte das Tier an, das auf den Boden gesprungen war, mit gesträubtem Fell und einem Schwanz, der an eine überdimensionale Flaschenbürste erinnerte, zur Eingangstüre lief und dabei heisere Kampflaute von sich gab.

Von diesem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten alarmiert schnappte Snape sich seinen Zauberstab und folgte der Katze.

Er riss die Tür mit einem Ruck auf, bereit, einen etwaigen Angreifer umgehend zu erledigen.

Vor der Tür stand schwanzwedelnd, ein kleiner schwarzer Hund mit langen Ohren und einer in viele Falten gelegte Stirn, was ihm ein seltsam ernstes Aussehen gab, und sah die fauchende Katze zwar ängstlich aber dennoch fasziniert an.

Hermine hatte also beschlossen, dieses lebende Geburtstagsgeschenk, dass er Weasley hatte überreichen sehen, zu behalten und nun trieb sich die kleine Töle doch tatsächlich in seinem Kerker herum.

„Zisch ab – du Flohquaste!", knurrte Snape und der Hund, der den feindseligen Tonfall wohl wahrgenommen hatte, zog den Schwanz ein und winselte, konnte sich aber nicht vom Anblick der Katze lösen.

Das änderte sich schlagartig als diese nun doch zum Angriff überging und wild fauchend einen Satz auf den Eindringling zu machte.

So schnell seine kurzen Beine ihn trugen, sauste der junge Hund den Korridor hinunter und die Katze flitzte hinterher.

Snape, der einen Schritt aus der Tür getreten war, überlegte gerade, ob es der Katze schaden könnte, wenn er ihr einen Lähmfluch hinterherschickte, um sie von der Jagd abzuhalten, als er bemerkte, dass er mit seinen nackten Füßen in etwas Warmes, Feuchtes gestiegen war.

Die blitzschnelle Schlussfolgerung, die er aus der Pfütze, in der er stand, in Kombination mit dem ungebetenen Besucher zog, ließ seinen Zornpegel umgehend gewaltig in die Höhe schnellen und er marschierte, so wie er war los, um die Besitzerin des Pfützenverursachers für dieses unmögliche Benehmen sofort zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

Schon von weitem sah er Hermine durch die offene Labortüre, den Hund auf dem Arm, die Katze zu ihren Füßen. Sie schien beruhigend auf die beiden Tiere einzureden und streichelte dem Welpen dabei über den Kopf.

Snape stürmte in den Raum und baute sich drohend vor Hermine auf.

Ihm entging völlig die Anwesenheit der Sechst- und Siebtklässlerinnen aus Hermines freiwilligem Nachmittagsunterricht, die auf der anderen Seite des Labors beieinander standen und ihn mit offenen Mündern anstarrten.

Den Mädchen, die ihren Lehrer noch niemals anders als in voller Montur einschließlich Umhang gesehen hatten, kam Snape geradezu unanständig leicht bekleidet und daher fast unrealistisch vor.

„Sorgen sie gefälligst dafür, dass ihr Köter nicht in meinem Kerker herumstreunt, Granger", bellte Snape.

„Tut mir leid, Severus – er ist mir vorher entwischt, als ich schnell etwas aus meinem Büro geholt habe", sagte Hermine ruhig, da sie die letzte Konfrontation vor der Klasse noch gut in Erinnerung hatte, und ihn nicht noch mehr provozieren wollte.

„Das Mistvieh hat vor meine Türe gepinkelt – ich stand gerade bis zu den Knöcheln in HUNDEPISSE", schrie Snape, den ihre Ruhe noch mehr aufzustacheln schien, aufgebracht.

Die ersten Mädchen pressten sich panisch die Hand auf den Mund um ihr Kichern zu unterdrücken.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid", sagte Hermine, die unter Aufbietung all ihres Willens ein Grinsen unterdrückte, „aber der Kleine ist halt noch sehr jung und muss manches noch lernen."

„Wenn sie nicht einmal einen Hund erziehen können, wie wollen sie es dann erst bei ihren Schülern hinkriegen", giftete Snape sie an.

Aufgrund dieser rüden Beleidigung beschloss Hermine nun doch zum Angriff überzugehen.

„Ich sagte doch bereits, dass es mir leid tut – was wollen sie noch hören?", fauchte sie. „Soll ich schwören, dass es nicht wieder vorkommt?" Sie riss die rechte Hand in die Höhe. „Okay, ich schwöre!" Sie hob die rechte Pfote des Hündchens. „Und auch Sevi schwört feierlich, dass er nie mehr vor ihre Tür pinkelt."

Snape fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf.

Die Mädchen im Hintergrund pressten sich nun ohne Ausnahme beide Hände auf den Mund.

„Wie haben sie den Hund genannt?", sagte Snape bedrohlich. Der Welpe steckte ängstlich den Kopf in Hermines Haare.

„Eigentlich heißt er ja Severus – ich entdeckte da nämlich gewisse Parallelen zwischen ihnen und dem Tier – ich hoffe sie haben nichts dagegen", sagte Hermine mit einem kurzen Seitenblick auf die Katze, „aber weil das so streng klingt und der Kleine so niedlich ist, nenne ich ihn Sevi."

Hermine sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass einige ihrer Schülerinnen nun bereits knallrot im Gesicht waren, von dem verzweifelten Bemühen sich das Lachen zu verbeißen.

„Haben sie eigentlich völlig den Verstand verloren", sagte Snape fassungslos.

„Wenn ich wirklich den Verstand verloren hätte, würde ich sie Sevi nennen", sagte Hermine ernst, „und sie sind ja nun beim besten Willen nicht niedlich."

Diese Bemerkung hatte das Fass scheinbar zum Überlaufen gebracht – die ersten Schülerinnen gaben erstickte, glucksende Laute von sich.

Snape fuhr herum, wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

Dass einige der Mädchen daraufhin hinter dem Labortisch, an dem sie standen, in Deckung gingen gab Hermine eine ungefähre Vorstellung von dem Blick, den er ihnen zugeworfen haben musste. Andererseits ließ sich diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme eventuell auch auf den Umstand zurückführen, dass er den Zauberstab immer noch kampfbereit in der Hand hielt.

Als er sich schließlich langsam wieder zu ihr herumdrehte, musste Hermine sich sehr beherrschen nicht ebenfalls in Deckung zu gehen.

„Ich kann nichts dafür", sagte sie leise. „SIE sind einfach in meinen Unterricht geplatzt, in diesem Aufzug..."

Snape sah langsam an sich herunter, als wäre im gar nicht klar, welchen Anblick er bot. Als er den Kopf wieder hob, stand ihm diese Erkenntnis allerdings deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Versuchen sie, es positiv zu sehen", sagte Hermine, „immerhin schafft es nicht jeder Mann", sie sah auf seine Füße, „mit einer feuchten Kleinigkeit...", ihr Blick schweifte zu den jetzt wieder verstärkt glucksenden Mädchen, „...so viele junge Damen gleichzeitig glücklich zu machen."

Als sie ihr Augenmerk wieder auf Snape richtete war ihr klar, dass sie das würde büßen müssen.

„Wir sehen uns morgen um fünf", sagte er barsch, packte seine Katze, die erschrocken maunzte, und rauschte aus dem Zimmer. In dem Moment, als sie hörten, dass Snape seine Wohnungstür hinter sich zudonnerte, entlud sich die Anspannung der Mädchen endlich in einem erlösenden Gelächter.

„Glaubt irgendjemand von euch ernsthaft daran, dass ich morgen Abend noch lebe?", fragte Hermine, nachdem sie selbst und ihre Schülerinnen sich endlich wieder beruhigt hatten.


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11 

Als Hermine am nächsten Nachmittag eine Viertelstunde vor fünf durch das Eichenportal ins Freie trat, war ihr absolut nicht mehr nach Lachen zumute. Sie hatte Snape seit dem gestrigen Vorfall nicht mehr gesehen und somit auch keine Ahnung ob er tatsächlich immer noch so wütend auf sie war, wie es gestern ausgesehen hatte.

Sie ging auf das kleine Grüppchen Schüler zu, das ein Stück vom Eingang entfernt, auf das Eintreffen der anderen wartete. Hermine fiel auf, dass die meisten Mädchen unter den Wartenden noch eine Spur blasser um die Nase waren, als die Jungs. Fast alle waren sie gestern in ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht gewesen, und somit unfreiwillig Zeugen der Auseinandersetzung zwischen Snape und ihr geworden, und mussten aufgrund ihres Gekichers ebenfalls auf Racheaktionen des Verteidigungs-Professors gefasst sein, wenn auch vielleicht nicht im selben Maße wie Hermine.

Sie versuchte, ihren Schülern ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu schenken, was ihr aber scheinbar gründlich misslang, da die jungen Leute ihrerseits begannen ihrer Lehrerin Mut zuzusprechen. _(Er darf ihnen doch eigentlich nichts wirklich Lebensbedrohliches antun, Professor Granger!) _

Kurz vor fünf - die Schüler, die aus Erfahrung wussten, was Ihr Lehrer mit Zuspätkommern anstellte, waren bereits vollzählig versammelt – trat Snape aus dem Schloss und steuerte auf die Wartenden zu.

„Mit weniger an hat er irgendwie menschlicher ausgesehen", flüsterte Penelope Lawrence und erntete damit ein paar nervöse Kicherer.

„Ist es nicht egal, wie er aussieht, während er uns foltert?", sagte Felicia Marlow mit einem eindeutig hysterischen Unterton in der Stimme.

„Beruhigt euch! So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden", sagte Hermine, gegen ihre Überzeugung. „Außerdem bin ich schließlich auch noch da." _(Fragt sich nur, wie lange noch!) _

„Gehen sie alle weiter, bis zu den Bäumen dort drüben", schnauzte Snape sie gleich zur Begrüßung an. „Ich will schließlich nicht, dass man ihre Schreie bis ins Schloss hört."

Zwischen besagten Bäumen wies er sie an, sich in zwei Reihen aufzustellen und dazwischen Platz für die Duellanten zu lassen.

„Ich werde ihnen zunächst mit Professor Granger, die sich freundlicherweise angeboten hat mir zu assistieren, vorführen, wie so ein Duell in etwa auszusehen hat", erklärte Snape. „Dann werden wir das, was von ihrer Zaubertrankprofessorin noch übrig ist, vom Boden kratzen und anschließend sind sie dran", fügte er hinzu und ließ einen düsteren Blick durch die Reihen der bleichen Schüler schweifen.

„Wenn sie nun so nett sein würden...", sagte er zu Hermine, die neben ihm stand, und machte eine einladende Handbewegung zur anderen Seite der freigelassenen Schneise.

„Dumbledore wird es nicht mögen, wenn sie mich umbringen", sagte Hermine mit dem Versuch eines Lächelns.

„Ich werde es aussehen lassen wie einen Unfall", gab Snape kühl zurück ohne sie anzusehen.

In Ermangelung eines Auswegs ging Hermine also zwischen den Reihen der Schüler hindurch, von denen ihr einige aufmunternd zunickten. Nach wenigen Schritten, am anderen Ende angekommen, drehte sie sich langsam um und zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

Sie standen sich einige Sekunden lang schweigend gegenüber, wobei Hermine sich zusammennehmen musste, um nicht schon aufgrund des Blicks, mit dem Snape sich in den ihren bohrte, einen ersten Gegenfluch loszulassen.

„Sie kennen die Regeln?", fragte er und zog gleichfalls den Zauberstab.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine.

„Bereit?", fragte Snape.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine

„Cromwell, zählen sie laut und deutlich bis drei - vorausgesetzt natürlich, sie können das", sagte Snape zu dem, in der Mitte einer der Reihen stehenden Ravenclaw, ohne den Blick von Hermine zu wenden.

Gregory Cromwell tat, wie ihm geheißen, und begann mit leicht zitternder Stimme zu zählen.

„Eins... zwei... drei..."

„_EXPELLIARMUS!",_ donnerte Snape.

„_PROTEGO!",_ schrie Hermine.

Ihre Verteidigung kam Sekundenbruchteile zu spät, um Snapes Fluch gänzlich abwehren zu können. Die Wucht des flammendroten Blitzes, der aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes geschossen war, traf erst kurz vor Hermines ausgestrecktem Arm auf ihren Schildzauber und riss sie unsanft von den Füßen.

Einige der Schüler eilten sofort zu ihr, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

„Lassen sie das! Gehen sie zurück in die Reihe", bellte Snape. „Professor Granger ist sicher in der Lage alleine aufzustehen."

Snape wartete mit verschränkten Armen, bis sie sich wieder aufgerappelt hatte.

„Fertig?", fragte er ungeduldig.

„Ja, ich glaub´ schon", sagte Hermine.

„Cromwell! Worauf warten sie?", schnauzte Snape.

„Oh..., Entschuldigung...", stammelte Gregory, „eins..., zwei..., drei..."

Diesmal versuchte Hermine es mit _„Expelliarmus!"_, doch es gelang ihr nicht, Snape zu entwaffnen, da er im entscheidenden Moment geschickt auswich. Er hetzte ihr im Gegenzug mit _„Serpensortia!"_ eine Schlange auf den Hals, die sie jedoch mit einem lauten _„Reductio!"_ wegblies. Allerdings nützte Snape den Moment, als sie sich auf die Schlange konzentrierte, um ihr einen _Stupor _zu verpassen. Der Schockzauber traf sie zwar nicht frontal, da sie im letzten Moment noch auf die Seite gesprungen war, schickte Hermine aber dennoch wieder der Länge nach ins Gras.

Benommen setzte sie sich auf und sah Snape ungeduldig mit dem Fuß wippend am anderen Ende der Schneise stehen. Sie stand mit wackligen Beinen auf und strich sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Bereit?", fragte Snape wieder.

„So mehr oder weniger", sagte Hermine.

„Cromwell! Haben sie eigentlich ihr Gehirn mit ins Freie genommen? Es kann doch nicht so schwer sein, bis drei zu zählen", fauchte Snape.

„Verzeihung...", krächzte Gregory, „eins..., zwei..., drei..."

„_IMPERDIMENTA!"_, kreischte Hermine. Ihr Lähmfluch wurde jedoch von Snapes Schildzauber, der scheinbar besser funktionierte als ihr eigener vorhin, nur knapp zwei Meter vor ihr zurückgeschleudert und erwischte sie, bevor sie reagieren konnte. Hermine fiel um wie ein nasser Sack und konnte sich eine Weile nicht bewegen.

Als langsam wieder das Gefühl in ihre Glieder zurückkehrte und sie versuchsweise mit den Zehen wackelte, erschien Snapes Kopf über ihr.

„Sie werden doch nicht schon schlapp machen wollen?", fragte er hämisch, bot ihr aber die Hand um ihr hoch zu helfen. Hermine ignorierte sein Hilfsangebot.

„Professor Granger ist sicher immer noch in der Lage allein aufzustehen", sagte sie giftig und rappelte sich hoch.

„Ganz wie sie wünschen, Professor Granger", sagte Snape grinsend und ging auf seinen Platz zurück.

„Sind sie fertig?", fragte er dort angekommen.

„Und wie!", schnaubte Hermine.

„CROMWELL!", brüllte Snape, als dieser wieder seinen Einsatz verpasste.

„Eins, zwei, drei!", zählte Gregory hastig.

Eindeutig zu hastig für Hermine, die bei drei ihren Fluch noch nicht richtig parat hatte. Sie schaffte es gerade noch Snapes Ganzkörperklammer auszuweichen. Dabei erwischte der _Tarantallegra_, den sie ihrem Gegner gerade hatte verpassen wollen, unglücklicherweise Amanda Lewis, die auch sofort hektisch zu tanzen anfing. Hermine wollte die arme Amanda umgehend von dem Fluch befreien und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf sie.

„_Rictusempra!",_ rief Snape, ohne Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen.

Der Kitzelfluch war wirklich eine gemeine Sache. Hermine lachte bis ihr die Tränen kamen, während sie Snape langsam auf sich zukommen sah.

„_Expelliarmus! Accio Zauberstab!",_ sagte er lässig und Hermines Zauberstab flog aus ihrer Hand in die seine.

Snape stand nun zwischen Hermine und Amanda und blickte erfreut hin und her.

„Ich finde ihre Tanznummer zwar ganz hinreißend, Miss Lewis, aber ich denke Professor Grangers Darbietung ist eine Spur lustiger", sagte er mit amüsiert hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Danach erlöste er zuerst Amanda und danach Hermine, die sich wütend vor ihm aufbaute.

„Das war ausgesprochen unfair", keifte sie. „Sie haben doch gesehen, dass ich Amanda helfen wollte."

„Natürlich", sagte Snape und zuckte die Schultern, „aber ist das mein Problem?"

Mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen streckte Hermine die Hand aus und er legte ihren Zauberstab hinein. Danach marschierten sie beide zur Ausgangsposition zurück und drehten sich um.

Snapes Laune hatte sich sichtlich gebessert, was auch das ironische Grinsen bewies, das sich auf seinem Gesicht breit gemacht hatte. Hermines dagegen war jetzt eindeutig in Rage und ihre Augen funkelten zornig.

„BEREIT?", schrie sie.

„Wenn sie es sind!", entgegnete Snape.

„EINS...", begann Gregory Cromwell laut zu zählen.

„CROMWELL!", rief Snape anerkennend. „Sie können ja tatsächlich selber denken – kaum zu glauben!"

„...zwei..., drei..."

„_EXPELLIARMUS!",_ brüllte Hermine und machte einen angriffslustigen Satz nach vorne. Sie verfehlte ihren Gegner, der sich blitzschnell zur Seite drehte, nur um Haaresbreite.

„_IMPERIO!"_, schrie Snape, und Hermine fühlte sich plötzlich wie in Watte gepackt und auf wunderbare, Weise von allen Sorgen erlöst.

„Lassen sie ihren Zauberstab fallen!", sagte Snape.

„_Warum?",_ sagte eine sehr leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf.

„FALLENLASSEN!", sagte Snape. Er zwang ihr seinen Willen dieses mal viel intensiver auf als bei der Demonstration in ihrem Unterrichtsraum.

Sie ließ den Zauberstab fallen.

„Kommen sie her!", sagte Snape.

„_Tu es nicht!"_, sagte die leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf. Sie versuchte, unter Aufbietung ihrer ganzen Willenskraft stehen zu bleiben, wo sie war.

„HERKOMMEN!", sagte Snape.

Ihre Füße fingen an zu laufen, ohne dass sie es beeinflussen konnte.

„So, Professor Granger", sagte er, als sie schließlich vor ihm stand, „und jetzt machen sie einen hübschen kleinen Knicks."

„_Ich mag nicht.."_, sagte die Stimme in Hermines Kopf weinerlich.

Sie machte einen hübschen kleinen Knicks.

„Und weil´s so schön war – gleich noch einen", sagte Snape grinsend, „aber diesmal ein bisschen tiefer, wenn ich bitten darf."

„_Ähm..."_, sagte die Stimme in Hermines Kopf sehr leise und sehr piepsig.

Sie machte einen tiefen Knicks.

„Bleiben sie unten!", sagte Snape.

Sie verharrte in der Verbeugung.

„_Enervate!",_ sagte Snape und trat vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück.

Hermine schoss hoch, wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

„SIE MIESER, HINTERHÄLTIGER, GEMEINER KERL!", schrie sie, außer sich vor Zorn und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

Snape blieb wo er war und sah sie amüsiert an.

Die rötlichen Lichter, die durch die Strahlen der Abendsonne in Hermines zerzauster Mähne glitzerten und der bedrohliche Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie anstarrte, erinnerten Snape wieder an die wutschnaubende Frau aus seinem Traum. Er rechnete fast schon damit, dass sie versuchen würde ihn zu ohrfeigen.

„Das, meine Damen und Herren, aber vor allem die Herren, ist eine Lektion in _Verteidigung gegen wütende Frauen_", sagte er, ohne Hermine aus den Augen zu lassen, „das Wichtigste ist, die Ruhe zu bewahren und nicht, wie es einem der Selbsterhaltungstrieb eigentlich eingibt, in Panik zu flüchten."

„Sie haben einen unverzeihlichen Fluch angewandt, und das auch noch ohne Vorwarnung", sagte Hermine anklagend, stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften und beugte den Oberkörper leicht nach vorne, als wollte sie ihrer Aussage dadurch mehr Gewicht verleihen..

„Ja, das habe ich getan!", sagte Snape ruhig. „Man soll wütenden Frauen nach Möglichkeit immer Recht geben", fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Hermine ging auf ihn zu bis sie sehr nahe vor ihm stand. Ihre Hände waren jetzt zu Fäusten geballt. Sie sah zu ihm hinauf und er sah herunter.

„Sie haben sich nicht an die Regeln gehalten!", zischte sie, zwei Handbreit von seiner Nase entfernt.

„Warum sollte ich das auch tun?", sagte Snape ungerührt.

„SIE SELBST HABEN MICH VOR DEM KAMPF AUF DIE REGELN HINGEWIESEN!", brüllte Hermine.

Snape wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.

„Ich habe nur gefragt, ob sie die Regeln kennen", berichtigte er sie. „Ich habe mit keinem Wort erwähnt, dass diese Regeln bei unserem Duell Anwendung finden würden."

„SIE..., SIE..., SIE..." Hermine, deren Gesicht vor Wut knallrot angelaufen war, suchte verzweifelt nach einem Wort, das ihrer Empörung gerecht werden würde.

„Contenance, meine Liebe", sagte Snape samtig und sah lächelnd auf sie herab, „Versuchen sie es positiv zu sehen - ihre kleine Vorstellung hat zwar nicht alle hier Anwesenden glücklich gemacht, aber immerhin mich, und das schafft – wie ich ihnen versichern kann – bei weitem nicht jede Frau."

Hermine holte tief Luft und schien etwas sagen zu wollen, das ihr praktisch schon auf der Zunge lag, entschied sich dann jedoch anders, drehte sich um und holte ihren Zauberstab. Danach marschierte sie zu Snape zurück, der immer noch interessiert auf eine Reaktion von ihr zu warten schien.

„So! Mir reicht´s!", sagte sie schroff. „Ich habe meinen Teil der Abmachung erfüllt. Ich gehe jetzt!"

„Wenn sie verantworten können, dass ihre armen Schäfchen mir dann alleine ausgeliefert sind", sagte Snape leise, „speziell die Hühner, die gestern Nachmittag bei ihnen im Labor herumgegackert haben, wirken jetzt schon irgendwie angegriffen."

„Drohen sie mir tatsächlich, dass die Mädchen es ausbaden müssen, wenn ich gehe?", zischte Hermine.

„Wie kommen sie denn auf so was", fragte Snape. „Ich werde sie behandeln wie sonst auch, aber nachdem die jungen Damen so auf freiwilligen Unterricht stehen, werde ich sie vielleicht zusätzlich ein bisschen die Verteidigung gegen die etwas übleren Flüche üben lassen, eher zum Schluss, wenn ich die anderen Schüler schon ins Schloss zurückgeschickt habe. Nachdem ich für den regulären Teil doppelt so lang brauchen werde, wenn sie mir nicht helfen, wird es bis dahin auch sicher schon dunkel sein. Das gibt der Sache auch noch einen interessanten gruseligen Aspekt - finden sie nicht auch?"

„Gut – ich bleibe, sie mieser Erpresser", fauchte Hermine.

„Schön!", sagte Snape und hob den Kopf. „So – jetzt sind sie dran, mit dem Üben", sagte er zu den Schülern, die den Disput ihrer beiden Lehrer gebannt beobachtet hatten. „Damit es nicht gleich am Anfang Verletzte gibt, werden sie nicht gegeneinander antreten, sondern zunächst gegen Professor Granger und mich. Die Hälfte von ihnen geht hier rüber zu Professor Granger – die andere Hälfte zu mir. ...ICH SAGTE DIE HÄLFTE GEHT ZU PROFESSOR GRANGER, NICHT ALLE!"

Snape starrte böse auf die Klasse, die sich geschlossen auf Hermines Seite gesammelt hatte. Unauffällig versuchten sich die Schüler, die vorne standen, hinter die Anderen zu schieben, um nicht auf Snapes Seite wechseln zu müssen.

„Wird's bald?", sagte Snape gereizt.

Kein einziger wagte ihm in die Augen zu sehen, aber es machte auch keiner Anstalten auf die andere Seite zu gehen.

„Wie sie meinen", schnarrte Snape, „wenn sie sich nicht entscheiden können, dann werde ich das für sie übernehmen – Marlow, Lawrence – kommen sie zu mir – Robbins, Osborne, Johnson, Boleyn und McNamara ebenfalls – Verstecken hilft nichts, Woodcock, sie kommen auch her, und dann noch Stevenson und Robbins. Cromwell – sie haben überraschend fehlerfrei gezählt – sie dürfen zur Belohnung bei Professor Granger bleiben. Lewis, Hamilton – sie kommen noch rüber."

Mit hängenden Schultern, und furchtsam gesenkten Köpfen schlichen die Aufgerufenen von den Anderen weg und stellten sich neben Snape auf. Unter den Schülern, die er ausgewählt hatte, waren alle Mädchen, die am Vortag im Labor gewesen waren und die meisten seiner bevorzugten Opfer, mit Ausnahme von Gregory Cromwell, der sein Glück noch gar nicht fassen konnte.

„Sie konnten vorhin genau beobachten, auf was es beim Duellieren ankommt – sie müssen erahnen, was ihr Gegner vorhat, und dann möglichst sofort einen Verteidigungsfluch parat haben", sagte Snape. „Und auch wenn das vielleicht für manche von ihnen nicht so ausgesehen hat – Professor Granger hat das sehr gut hingekriegt."

Hermine sah überrascht zu ihm herüber. Den Schülern in seiner Gruppe wurde allerdings bei diesem unerwarteten Lob noch mulmiger, da sie sich fragten, wie sie selber gleich aussehen würden, wenn die Leistung ihrer Zaubertrankprofessorin tatsächlich gut gewesen war.

„Stellen sie sich in eine Reihe", fuhr Snape fort, „und bitte drängeln sie nicht so, meine Damen – jede von ihnen kommt dran. Ein bisschen mehr Abstand, Miss Boleyn, sonst fallen sie ja mit um, wenn es Miss Osborne gleich erwischt. Wer an zweiter Stelle steht, zählt jeweils bis drei. Und ich sage ihnen in aller Deutlichkeit – ab jetzt gelten die Regeln."

Er zwinkerte Hermine zu, die ihm bei diesen Worten einen kurzen, bösen Seitenblick geschenkt hatte.

Kurze Zeit später lag Ophelia Osborne im Gras und auch Hermine hatte ihren Gegner erfolgreich entwaffnet.

Diejenigen, die an der Reihe waren hatten jeweils drei Versuche, ehe der Nächste antreten musste.

Hermine warf immer wieder einmal einen Blick hinüber zu Snape. Zu ihrer Erleichterung hielt er sich bei den Duellen mit den Schülern ziemlich zurück – seine Flüche kamen lägst nicht so schnell und mit wesentlich weniger Wucht an, wie es vorhin noch bei ihr der Fall gewesen war.

Hermine nahm gerade Aufstellung gegen Jeffrey Valentine aus Slytherin, als sich Amanda Lewis gegenüber Snape aufstellte. Amandas Beine zitterten, was wahrscheinlich noch eine Nachwirkung des Tanzfluchs war.

Hermine, die ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil es ihr Fluch gewesen war, der Amanda getroffen hatte, konzentrierte sich einen kurzen Moment nicht genug auf ihren Kampf. Der kräftige Schockzauber von Jeffrey traf sie daher, bevor sie den Gegenfluch richtig anbringen konnte, und riss sie um. Sie blieb mit geschlossenen Augen bewegungslos liegen.

„Professor Granger?", sagte Jeffrey schuldbewusst.

Als Hermine ihre Augen wieder öffnete, hatten sich die ersten Schüler besorgt um ihre Lehrerin geschart.

„Was ist los? Lassen sie mich durch!" Snape scheuchte die Schüler auf die Seite.

„HERMINE?", rief er als er sie liegen sah, und der besorgte Tonfall erfüllte sie mit einer unheimlichen Genugtuung.

Er beugte sich über sie und strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht. Als er feststellte, dass sie unter den wirren Locken die Augen geöffnet hatte, sah er für einen ganz kurzen Moment erleichtert aus.

„_Enervate!",_ murmelte er und half Hermine, sich aufzurichten.

„Vielleicht sollten sie jetzt doch lieber aufhören", sagte Snape.

„Nein, danke, es geht schon wieder", sagte Hermine und humpelte etwas steif auf ihre Position.

Die weiteren Übungen verliefen ohne Zwischenfälle, wenn man davon absah, dass Snapes Probanden zu guter Letzt allesamt ziemlich unsanft auf dem Rücken landeten.

Felicia Marlow hatte es irgendwie geschafft, sich bis zum Schluss zu drücken. Snapes einladende Handbewegung machte ihr nun jedoch unmissverständlich klar, dass sie jetzt an der Reihe war.

„Miss Marlow – brauchen sie eine Extra-Einladung?", knurrte er.

Felicia war sichtlich nervös. Sie kaute heftig auf ihrer Unterlippe und ihre Augenlieder flatterten.

Sie nahmen Aufstellung und nachdem David Stevenson bis drei gezählt hatte, schossen aus Snapes Zauberstab blitzschnell die bereits allen bekannten Seile und fesselten Felicia, bevor sie auch nur den Ansatz einer Verteidigung gemacht hatte.

„Das kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor, Miss Marlow", sagte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ihr Faible für Mumien ist wirklich fatal."

Nachdem er sie wieder befreit hatte, nahmen sie zum zweiten mal Aufstellung. Felicia machte nun einen regelrecht panischen Eindruck.

„Eins...", begann David zu zählen.

Hermine, die schon wieder nicht richtig auf ihren Gegner aufgepasst hatte, weil sie zu sehr von der verzweifelten Felicia abgelenkt war, musste einem Lähmfluch ausweichen und sprang in diesem Moment zur Seite. Dabei knickte sie schmerzhaft mit dem Knöchel um und stieß unwillkürlich einen kleinen Schmerzensschrei aus.

Snapes Kopf schoss ruckartig herum zu ihr.

„STUPOR!", schrie Felicia in der selben Sekunde.

Ihr Fluch raste mit irrer Geschwindigkeit auf Snape zu und erwischt ihn frontal, bevor er auch nur den Blick wieder seiner Gegnerin zuwenden konnte. Er wurde mit voller Wucht von den Füßen gerissen und landete ein paar Meter weiter unsanft auf dem Boden, wo er regungslos liegen blieb.

Alle hielten vor Schreck die Luft an. Felicia schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

Hermine lief zu Snape und ging neben ihm in die Knie.

Da er nicht sofort wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, als sie den Fluch aufhob, packte sie ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn leicht. „Severus, hören sie mich?"

Sie legte Ihre Finger an seinen Hals um den Puls zu kontrollieren und erschrak fürchterlich, als er plötzlich ihre Hand packte und die Augen aufschlug.

„Hermine!", murmelte er. „Ich dachte schon Marlow will mir den Rest geben und mich erwürgen."

„Schön, dass sie wieder da sind, Severus", sagte Hermine erleichtert, „Felicia wird mit Sicherheit nicht versuchen, ihnen noch irgendetwas anzutun - sie ist selbst am meisten erschrocken, über das, was sie gerade mit ihnen angestellt hat."

„War das wirklich Marlow ganz alleine – da hat niemand mitgeholfen?", fragte Snape ungläubig, der immer noch ihre Hand festhielt.

Hermine nickte.

„Alle Achtung – das hätte ich der kleinen Kröte gar nicht zugetraut", sagte Snape anerkennend.

„Soll ich ihnen hoch helfen?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein danke – Professor Snape ist sicher auch in der Lage allein aufzustehen", sagte Snape müde grinsend.

„Dann sollten sie jetzt vielleicht meine Hand loslassen", flüsterte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ungern!", sagte er, ließ sie aber dann los und stand mit einer erstaunlich geschmeidigen Bewegung auf.

Felicia hatte sich nicht vom Fleck gerührt. Sie war leichenblass im Gesicht und hielt ihren Zauberstab mit der rechten Hand so fest umklammert, dass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Die linke Hand hatte sie immer noch auf den Mund gepresst.

„...er wird mich umbringen... er wird mich umbringen... er wird mich umbringen...", wiederholte sie unablässig in einem unnatürlich schrillen Ton.

„MARLOW!", bellte Snape, der inzwischen mit Hermine wieder bei der Gruppe angelangt war. „VERDAMMT, KÖNNEN SIE NICHT BIS DREI ZÄHLEN? Sie werden das mit Cromwell bis zum nächsten mal üben - der beherrscht das nämlich perfekt!"

Er baute sich vor der verängstigten Schülerin auf und starrte sie finster an.

„Es..., es..., es tut mir so leid, Professor...", stammelte Felicia und ihre weit aufgerissenen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Abgesehen davon, dass sie zu früh losgelegt haben war ihr _Stupor_ wirklich hervorragend", sagte Snape. „Ich bin beeindruckt, Miss Marlow. So viel Potential hätte ich ihnen nie und nimmer zugetraut."

Felicia hatte sichtlich Schwierigkeiten, die Tatsache zu verarbeiten, dass sie gerade von Snape gelobt worden war. Sie nahm die Hand vom Mund und sah ihn völlig irritiert an.

„Heißt das..., sie bringen mich nicht um...?", flüsterte sie schließlich ungläubig.

„Heute nicht, Miss Marlow - vielleicht ein anderes Mal", knurrte Snape.

Mittlerweile war die Dämmerung endgültig über die Ländereien von Hogwarts hereingebrochen.

„Der Unterricht ist hiermit beendet – beim nächsten mal werden sie gegeneinander antreten – das dürfte auch sehr unterhaltsam werden", sagte Snape.

„Hat irgendjemand von ihnen das Bedürfnis, die Krankenstation aufzusuchen?", fragte er in die Runde, aber niemand meldete sich.

„Was ist mit ihnen?", fragte er Hermine, die neben ihm stand. „Sie hatten sich doch verletzt, kurz bevor Miss Mumie mich umgenietet hat.

„Oh – das war halb so schlimm und ist schon wieder behoben", sagte Hermine, „aber nett, dass sie sich so um mich sorgen."

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mir Sorgen mache", schnarrte Snape. „Ich will nur nicht, dass ihr Unterricht ausfällt und die kleinen Monster unnütz in der Gegend herumlungern."

„Oh – vielen Dank auch, Severus – charmant, wie immer!", seufzte Hermine.

Hermines Duelleinlage, und natürlich erst recht Snapes Unfall aufgrund Felicia Marlows Fluch-Frühstart, machten, genau wie am Vortag die Geschichte mit dem Hund im Kerker, in ganz Hogwarts die Runde. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass bei den Vorfällen Schüler aus allen vier Häusern dabei gewesen waren, verbreiteten sich die Nachrichten äußerst schnell und drangen natürlich auch zu den anderen Lehrern durch.

McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey und Madame Hooch, stürzten sich gleich am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück auf Hermine und nötigten sie, allen drei Vorkommnissen ausführlichst zu erzählen, was diese schließlich tat, wenn auch widerwillig, schon um etwaige Ausschmückungen von Seiten der Schüler-Berichterstattung auszumerzen.

„Die kleine Marlow hat ihn wirklich weggeblasen?", fragte Hooch interessiert nach. „Wie weit, sagten sie, ist er geflogen?"

„Den Imperius-Fluch anzuwenden ist eine Sauerei!", sagte Pomfrey nachdrücklich.

„Hast du das wirklich gesagt, dass mit der _feuchten Kleinigkeit_?", fragte McGonagall mit anerkennendem Grinsen.

„Zieht ihn aber bloß nicht damit auf", bat Hermine, die diesmal froh war, dass Snape nicht zum Frühstück erschienen war, „sonst muss ich es wieder büßen."

„Ich werde es versuchen, Hermine", meinte McGonagall, „aber versprechen kann ich nichts – das ist einfach zu verlockend."

Auf den Fluren erntete Hermine von den Schülern eher anerkennende oder mitfühlende Blicke, während Felicia von allen Seiten, offen zu ihrer Glanzleistung gratuliert wurde – das hämische Grinsen, zu dem sich die meisten beim Anblick Snapes bemüßigt fühlten, fand jedoch aus Sicherheitsgründen ausschließlich hinter dessen Rücken statt.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Hat's Euch wieder gefallen...?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hallo, Ihr Lieben! _

_In diesem Kapitel wird's mal ein klitzekleines Bisschen dramatischer, aber auch eine Winzigkeit romantischer – ich hoffe, Ihr mögt es!_

_Und hier noch eine Nachricht an „Anonym1" – leider hast Du bei Deinem Review Deine E-mail-Adresse nicht angegeben, darum antworte ich Dir hier:_

_Lockhart hat Snape umgehauen? Und darum findest Du es unrealistisch, dass Hermine keine Chance gegen Snape hat? Hast Du eventuell einen anderen Harry Potter, Band 2, gelesen als ich? In dem, den ich kenne, hat Snape Lockhart beim Duell weggepustet. Aber schön, dass Du es trotzdem ganz nett findest!_

Kapitel 12 

Hermine war spät dran, als sie sich auf den Weg in den Kerker machte, zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht der sechsten Jahrgangsstufe der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Nach dem Frühstück war sie im Flur noch aufgehalten worden - einmal von einer Schülerin, die ihr eine Frage zu den gestrigen Hausaufgaben gestellt hatte, welche leider nicht in einem Satz zu beantworten gewesen war und dann nochmals, von William, der versuchte sie zu einem Rendezvous in Hogsmeade zu überreden.

Als sie schließlich leicht abgehetzt vor ihrem Unterrichtsraum ankam, hörte sie durch die geschlossene Tür gedämpft, aber dennoch unverwechselbar, Snapes Stimme.

„Miss Carpenter – haben sie ihren Kopf eigentlich nur um Haare darauf wachsen zu lassen?", hörte sie ihn zetern, als sie die Tür vorsichtig einen spaltbreit öffnete.

Aber irgendetwas stimmte nicht, denn Alexandra Carpenter kicherte als Antwort auf diesen Verbalangriff.

Hermine schlüpfte leise durch die geöffnete Tür, die sie vorsichtig wieder hinter sich schloss, und sah Tim Caracciola, einen großen dunkelhaarigen Hufflepuff, in typischer Snape-Pose neben dem Lehrerpult stehen. Er war, wie es schien, nicht nur ein begabter Schauspieler, sondern auch ein guter Beobachter, denn außer der Haltung, der Stimme und der Sprechweise, imitierte er auch Snapes Gesichtsausdruck, von den hochgezogenen Augenbrauen bis zu dem boshaften Grinsen, äußerst eindrucksvoll.

„Was suchen sie denn da so eifrig, Pompkins?", sagte er gerade zu einem Schüler in der ersten Reihe, der in seiner Tasche wühlte, „Ihren Verstand? ...Ach so - ihr Lehrbuch!"

Steward Pompkins grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Miss Theodore – auch wenn das Denken nicht zu ihren leichtesten Übungen gehört – denken sie, dass es klug ist, sich während meines Unterrichts die Nase zu pudern", sagte Tim und ging drohend auf eine Schülerin in der dritten Reihe zu.

„Ich will nicht nachsitzen – bitte nicht!", winselte Iris Theodore und packte dann grinsend ihre Puderdose weg.

„Das haben nicht sie zu entscheiden", fauchte Tim. „20 Punkte Abzug für vorlautes Geschwätz!"

„Harris, Youngsmith, unterhalten sie sich ruhig weiter über Mode – sie können sich dann nächstes Jahr, nachdem sie durchgefallen sind, als lebende Schaufensterpuppen in der Winkelgasse bewerben", schrie Tim nach rechts hinten. „Ebenfalls 20 Punkte Abzug – für jede von ihnen!"

Kathleen Harris und Patricia Youngsmith kicherten affektiert.

„White, worüber haben wir in der letzten Unterrichtsstunde gesprochen? Eine kurze Zusammenfassung, wenn ich bitten darf", sagte Tim zu einem seiner Mitschüler in der zweiten Reihe.

Benjamin White zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern.

„Wo haben sie denn heute ihr Gehirn gelassen, White?", bellte Tim, legte aber dann nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Obwohl – war da bisher überhaupt eines?"

Die Klasse amüsierte sich prächtig bei Tims äußerst treffender Darstellung des allseits gefürchteten Professors.

Keiner der Schüler bemerkt Hermines Anwesenheit bis sie sich räusperte, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Wie nett, dass sie mich einstweilen vertreten haben, Professor Snape. Vielen Dank!", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie durch die Bankreihen nach vorne ging.

Caracciola, der einen Moment lang ziemlich betreten ausgesehen hatte, stellte sich umgehend auf ihre Anspielung ein.

„Wird auch langsam Zeit, dass sie erscheinen, Professor Granger! Ich habe schließlich besseres zu tun, als das Kindermädchen für diesen undisziplinierten Haufen hier zu spielen", scharrte er mit drohend zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Verzeihen sie bitte die Verspätung, Herr Kollege, ich wurde aufgehalten", sagte Hermine und schaute schuldbewusst drein.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Tim und zog seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Mussten sie vielleicht wieder ein paar Pfützen von ihrem Köter beseitigen? Sie haben die Töle doch sicher immer noch nicht stubenrein."

„Ich arbeite daran", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

Snape hatte es sich zur Gewohnheit gemacht, dass er an Hermines Klassenzimmer vorbeikommend, jedes Mal kurz verweilte, wenn sie dort gerade unterrichtete, um mit einem kleinen Zauberspruch den drinnen gesprochenen Ton magisch nach draußen, auf den Korridor zu übertragen.

Einerseits tat er das, um sie - den Neuling - zu überwachen, ob sie sich an den Lehrplan hielt, womit er sich selbst einen Grund für sein Tun gab, wenn auch einen reichlich fadenscheinigen – andererseits tat er es, weil die ruhige, gut strukturierte Art, wie sie den Stoff vortrug ihn beeindruckte, was er jedoch nicht so ohne Weiteres zugegeben hätte, und nicht zuletzt, weil er einfach gerne ihre Stimme hörte, was er natürlich nie im Leben zugegeben hätte.

An diesem Morgen hatte er in der ersten Stunde keinen Unterricht, da Professor Sprout ihn gebeten hatte, seine Stunde in der dritten Klasse an sie abzutreten, damit sie die ihrige dranhängen und eine etwas zeitraubendere Umtopfaktion mit den Schülern vornehmen konnte.

Er war gerade auf dem Weg zu einem verspäteten Frühstück in der großen Halle, als er Hermine in ihren Unterrichtsraum schlüpfen sah, recht spät, wie er stirnrunzelnd feststellte. Als er am Zaubertränke-Klassenzimmer vorbeikam, murmelte er seinen üblichen Zauberspruch.

„_...denken sie, dass es klug ist, sich während meines Unterrichts die Nase zu pudern..."_, hörte er eine Stimme sagen, die eindeutig nicht Hermines war.

Im nächsten Moment wurde ihm klar, wessen Stimme das war und auch, wessen Stimme es darstellen sollte.

Dass Timothy Caracciola, ein vorlauter, eingebildeter Hufflepuff, eine große Begabung hatte, andere Leute zu imitieren und auch, dass dieser Bengel besonders gerne ihn, Snape, nachmachte war ihm durchaus nicht neu. (In der Hoffnung, dass die Anderen bestraft würden, trugen die Slytherins ihrem Hauslehrer Verunglimpfungen der anderen Häuser, die über das übliche Maß hinausgingen, relativ verlässlich zu.)

Was ihn an dieser Sache jedoch maßlos erboste war, dass Hermine, die mit im Raum war, Caracciola nicht in die Schranken wies – nein - sie spielte sogar noch bei dieser Vorstellung mit.

Er lehnte sich an die Wand und lauschte, und mit jedem weiteren Satz, den er hörte wuchs die Wut auf seine verräterische Kollegin.

„Das waren übrigens fast nur Original-Zitate, die ich da von mir gegeben habe", sagte Tim Caracciola. „Sie werden mich doch nicht verraten, Professor Granger?", fügte er hoffnungsvoll hinzu, als Hermine schließlich vor die Klasse getreten war, und er auf seinen Platz zurück ging.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Tim!", sagte Hermine.

In diesem Moment flog die schwere Eichentüre krachend auf.

„Das wird auch gar nicht nötig sein!", sagte Professor Snape kalt.

Die ganze Klasse, einschließlich ihrer Lehrerin, sah ihn verstört an. Caracciola war so weit in seinem Stuhl nach unten gerutscht, dass er schon fast unter dem Tisch saß.

„Severus, wie konnten sie...", begann Hermine zögernd.

„Das klären wir später", unterbrach Snape sie barsch. „Caracciola, sie melden sich heute nachmittag um fünf in meinem Büro, zur Strafarbeit."

Snape war zu dem Platz des Schülers gegangen und sah von oben auf ihn herab, mit einem Blick, mit dem man normalerweise eher ein ekliges Insekt betrachten würde. Tim rutschte noch ein bisschen tiefer unter den Tisch und wagte es nicht seinem wütenden Lehrer in die Augen zu sehen.

„Haben sie mich verstanden, Caracciola?", sagte Snape drohend.

„Ja...", murmelte Tim.

„WIE WAR DAS?", donnerte Snape.

„JA, PROFESSOR!", rief Tim erschrocken.

„Außerdem ziehe ich ihrem Haus 50 Punkte für die Verunglimpfung eines Lehrers ab", sagte Snape mit unverhohlenem Genuss, „und dann ziehe ich ihnen auch noch Punkte für ihr anmaßendes Verhalten ab – wie viel waren das vorher, bei ihren Mitschülerinnen? Drei mal 20, wenn ich mich nicht verhört habe – also noch mal 60. Aber die anderen Hufflepuffs werden sicher Verständnis haben, für ihre witzige kleine Eskapade."

Seinem bestürzten Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, schien sich da Tim Caracciola nicht so sicher zu sein.

„Severus, meinen sie nicht, dass das ein bisschen übertrieben ist", sagte Hermine vorsichtig. „Das war noch nur ein kleiner Spaß. Eine Entschuldigung würde doch..."

„SIE melden sich heute abend um acht in meinem Büro, Professor Granger, dann erkläre ich ihnen, was meiner Meinung nach übertrieben ist", fuhr Snape sie an.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, drehte er ihr den Rücken zu und rauschte hinaus.

Beim Abendessen erzählte Hermine McGonagall von dem Vorfall und fragte sie um Rat, ob sie Snapes Aufforderung wirklich nachkommen sollte.

„Weißt du, was mich am meisten ärgert ist, dass er mich wie eine Schülerin in sein Büro bestellt", beklagte sie sich bei der ältern Freundin, „und ich denke, ich werde einfach nicht hingehen."

„Da wäre ich an deiner Stelle vorsichtig", sagte McGonagall und rümpfte die Nase. „Nachdem du erst seit so kurzer Zeit Lehrerin bei uns bist, und er der langjährige Vorgänger in deinem Fach war, ist er in gewisser Weise schon befugt, dich zu sich zu bestellen, wenn er es für nötig hält. Albus hat ihn regelrecht dazu verdonnert, sich in der Hinsicht um dich zu kümmern. Jeder Lehrer, der hier neu anfängt, bekommt so eine Art Mentor – und ich fürchte, Severus ist deiner."

„Danke, Minerva, du baust mich wirklich auf", sagte Hermine sarkastisch. „Kannst du mir wenigstens darin beipflichten, dass er aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten macht?"

„Nein, tut mir leid, Hermine, das kann ich nicht", sagte McGonagall ernst. „Weißt du, ich bin die Erste, die dabei ist wenn es darum geht, über unseren Kerker-Kollegen herzuziehen, aber niemals würde ich das in Anwesenheit von Schülern tun. Du musst dir darüber klar werden, auf welcher Seite du stehst – und ein Mindestmaß an Solidarität hat sogar Severus verdient."

„Aber Minerva! Das war doch nur ein ganz harmloser kleiner Spaß...", sagte Hermine entrüstet.

„Den du sofort hättest unterbinden müssen", sagte McGonagall streng.

„Na schön! Ich geb´s auf!", sagte Hermine genervt. „Irgendwelche guten Vorschläge, betreffend der Schadensbegrenzung?"

„Es könnte sicher nicht schaden, wenn du auf allen Vieren zu ihm reinkriechst", sagte McGonagall boshaft grinsend.

So machte sich Hermine, mittlerweile mit mehr als einem Hauch von schlechtem Gewissen, kurz vor acht auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro.

Auf der Treppe zum zweiten Stock kam ihr Tim entgegen, der ziemlich mitgenommen aussah.

„Was hat er mit ihnen angestellt?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Hat mich den Boden in seinem Büro schrubben lassen, bis kein einzigstes Dreckpartikelchen mehr zu sehen war, anschließend einwachsen und dann noch auf Hochglanz polieren. Hat behauptet, dass müsse man hin und wieder per Hand erledigen, anstatt mit Zauberei, weil das dem Holz gut täte", erzählte Tim müde.

„Das kann ja so schlimm nicht gewesen sein", meinte Hermine erleichtert.

„Zwischendrin hat er mir immer mal wieder den ein oder anderen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Hat behauptet, ich müsse das üben, mich in ungewöhnlichen Situationen gegen unerwartete Angriffe zu verteidigen", leierte Tim weiter. „Bin ganz schön oft im Putzwasser gelandet. Hat mich einmal eine Viertelstunde da liegen lassen. Hat behauptet, er hätte vergessen, den Fluch aufzuheben. Ich geh jetzt ins Bett. Nacht, Professor!"

Mit diesen Worten ließ er sie stehen und trottete langsam mit hängenden Schultern die Treppe hinunter.

Als sie an Snapes Bürotür klopfte war es zwei Minuten nach acht.

„HEREIN!", kam es sofort von drinnen und er schaffte es, sogar dieses einzelne Wort ungeduldig klingen zu lassen.

„Sie haben es heute nicht so, mit der Pünktlichkeit, nicht war?", schnauzte er sie an, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatte. Er saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen unheilvoll an. Hermine fühlte sich schlagartig wieder in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt.

„Es sind doch nur zwei Minuten...", begann sie gereizt, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. „Okay, ich bin zu spät – entschuldigen sie bitte", sagte sie übertrieben zerknirscht. „Soll ich noch einen kleinen hübschen Knicks machen, dass es gilt?"

„Ich denke, sie sollten weitere Unverschämtheiten vorerst lieber stecken lassen", sagte Snape drohend.

„Danke, für den guten Rat! Ich bin übrigens zu spät, weil ich ihr voriges Opfer getroffen habe", sagte Hermine pampig. „Soll ich hier eigentlich auch was putzen – oder wie haben sie sich das vorgestellt?"

„Wollen sie sich tatsächlich auf die selbe Stufe stellen wie einen Schüler aus der sechsten Klasse?", fragte Snape angewidert.

„Sie stellen mich doch auf diese Stufe, indem sie mich hierher befehlen", fauchte Hermine.

„Hätte ich sie etwa auf ein gemütliches Plauderstündchen bei einem Glas Wein einladen sollen, nachdem was sie sich heute geleistet haben", zischte er zurück.

„Sie könnten mir zumindest einen Stuhl anbieten", sagte Hermine, „oder wäre das auch schon zu viel verlangt?"

„Setzen sie sich!", sagte Snape gereizt.

„Was habe ich denn ihrer Meinung nach so schlimmes getan?", sagte Hermine, nachdem sie in dem Sessel vor seinem Schreibtisch Platz genommen hatte.

„Wissen sie, mir war schon bekannt, dass Caracciola ein begnadeter Schauspieler ist, und meine Rolle eine seiner Favoriten – um so mehr freut es mich, dass ich ihn endlich mal erwischt habe", sagte Snape, „aber was mich wirklich wütend macht ist ihr Verhalten in dieser Angelegenheit. Sie, eine Lehrerin, kommen zu einer Situation hinzu in der einer ihrer Kollegen in aller Öffentlichkeit lächerlich gemacht wird, und was tun sie – sie spielen das Spielchen mit, als wären sie selber noch ein Schulmädchen."

„Aber der Junge hat sie doch gar nicht lächerlich gemacht", warf Hermine ein, „er war einfach, wenn ich das so sagen darf, ziemlich nahe dran, am Original, und das war das Lustige daran. Versuchen sie doch auch mal über sich selbst zu lachen, Severus, das kann ungeheuer befreiend sein."

„Jetzt machen sie mal halblang, sie kleine Klugscheißerin", knurrte Snape.

Hermine, die sich diesen Ton auf gar keinen Fall bieten lassen wollte, zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht und stand auf, in der festen Absicht, dieses Büro so schnell wie möglich zu verlassen.

Snape sprang auf und donnerte beide Hände auf die Tischplatte. „SETZEN SIE SICH HIN!", brüllte er über den halben Tisch gebeugt.

Hermine wurde von der unerwarteten Heftigkeit dieser Attacke regelrecht in ihren Sessel zurückgeworfen.

„Wenn sie noch einmal den Versuch machen sollten, den Raum zu verlassen, bevor ich dieses Gespräch für beendet erkläre, dann binde ich sie am Stuhl fest", sagte Snape bedrohlich, und ein Blick in seine Augen ließ Hermine glauben, dass er es ernst meinte.

„Severus, wenn ich das Gefühl gehabt hätte, dass Caracciola sie lächerlich macht, hätte ich das Ganze natürlich schnellstens unterbunden", sagte Hermine vorsichtshalber einlenkend, aber mit trotzigem Unterton, nachdem er sie einige Sekunden nur böse angestarrt hatte.

„Das glauben sie doch selber nicht, Hermine", sagte Snape abfällig, „Sie hätten doch viel zu viel Angst gehabt, dass ihre Schüler sie dann nicht mehr ganz so gern mögen.

„Das ist eine ganz gemeine Unterstellung", brauste Hermine auf.

„Ach was – das ist doch genau das, was sie praktizieren – diese Ich-bin-eure-beste-Freundin-Methode", schnaubte Snape.

„Das sagen sie nur, weil SIE keiner der Schüler mag", sagte Hermine wütend.

„Jaaa..., ich bin ein tragischer Fall und keiner liebt mich", sagte Snape sarkastisch und legte mit einer theatralischen Geste eine Hand auf die Brust, „aber immerhin herrscht in meinem Unterricht Disziplin – aber das wissen sie ja aus eigener Erfahrung."

„Soll das etwa heißen in meinem nicht?", keifte Hermine.

„Diese Sache heute morgen war ja wohl ein deutliches Beispiel für das Fehlen jeglicher Disziplin", sagte Snape ungehalten.

„Man kann Schülern auch etwas beibringen, ohne sie einzuschüchtern und zu verängstigen", sagte Hermine herausfordernd.

„Und sie meinen, auf die Weise, wie sie sich anbiedern, bringen sie die kleinen Teufel dazu, sie zu respektieren und ihr Fach ernst zu nehmen?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Ich biedere mich nicht an!", zischte Hermine. „Ich bin nur freundlich – das ist eine ganz normale menschliche Verhaltensweise, falls das noch nicht bis zu ihnen vorgedrungen sein sollte."

„Die locker-flockige Atmosphäre in ihrem Unterricht, die ihre Schüler so überschwänglich loben, hat einen entscheidenden Nachteil", sagte Snape ohne auf ihre Provokation einzugehen. „Sie schafft nicht die nötigen Grundvoraussetzungen für das Erlernen der Zaubertrankherstellung!"

„Als da wären?", fragte Hermine genervt.

„Disziplin, Konzentration und Präzision sind unumgänglich, wenn man mit hochgiftigen Zutaten hantiert. Das müsste ihnen doch eigentlich klar sein", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll. „Die Gefahr, jemanden beispielsweise durch eine falsche Dosierung zu vergiften, anstatt zu heilen, liegt immer um die nächste Ecke.

„Ich gebe ihnen vollkommen recht, was die Konzentration und Präzision betrifft", sagte Hermine seufzend, „aber ich glaube nicht, dass das Verbreiten von Angst diese Fähigkeiten erheblich fördert. Und das ist ja wohl ihre bevorzugte Methode."

„In meinem Zaubertränke-Unterricht haben diejenigen, die es drauf hatten, gelernt, auch unter starkem Druck präzise zu arbeiten", erklärte Snape, „und diejenigen, die dem Druck nicht gewachsen waren, ließen das Fach Zaubertränke spätestens im siebten Jahr sausen, was für die Allgemeinheit durchaus einen relativ hohen Sicherheitsfaktor darstellte. Es liegt schließlich im Interesse aller, dass nicht irgendwelche Dilettanten in den Zaubertranklabors herumpfuschen."

„Sie behaupten also tatsächlich, sie quälen ihre Schüler zum Wohle der Allgemeinheit, und nicht zum eigenen Vergnügen?", fragte Hermine skeptisch. „Das würde mein Weltbild aber wirklich gründlich erschüttern."

„Manchmal lässt sich das Angenehme mit dem Nützlichen verbinden", sagte Snape mit einem genervten Seufzer, „ist ihr Weltbild damit gerettet?"

„Aber die Schüler so zu verängstigen, wie sie es tun, kann doch nicht der einzige Weg sein, Druck zu erzeugen", sagte Hermine.

„Mag sein, aber ein äußerst effektiver. Härtet sie ab, die kleinen Hosenscheißer", sagte Snape provokativ. „Sie wissen doch – was einen nicht umbringt, macht einen hart."

„Und wozu bitte soll das gut sein?", fragte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Nun - ihr Freund Potter war ziemlich abgehärtet, als er dem dunklen Lord gegenübertrat, und er hat überlebt. Ist das vielleicht nichts?", sagte Snape und zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Aber... , na schön, ich geb´s zu – das ist schon was!", seufzte Hermine, die endlich zu der Erkenntnis gelangt war, dass sie mit ihren Argumenten bei ihm absolut nichts ausrichten konnte.

„Tonks hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass Harry es ohne ihre und Dumbledores Hilfe wohl nicht geschafft hätte, Voldemort zu besiegen", sagte sie nach einer Weile, als Snape nicht weitersprach. Sie hegte ein klein wenig Hoffnung, auch ihm vielleicht ein paar Einzelheiten über den Kampf entlocken zu können.

„Tonks hat bei dem Fest mit ihnen über Voldemort gesprochen?", sagte Snape erstaunt. „Nicht gerade ein geeignetes Party-Thema!"

„Nein – sie hat es mir am nächsten Tag beim Frühstück erzählt", sagte Hermine, bevor sie sich selber daran hindern konnte. _ (Scheiße!)_

„Sie haben am nächsten Tag mit ihr gefrühstückt?", sagte Snape ungläubig.

Hermine nickte, vermied es jedoch ihm direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Ja – in meiner Wohnung", sagte sie beiläufig, während sie krampfhaft überlegte, wie sie sich nach diesem Patzer noch retten konnte.

„Was hat sie denn sonst noch so erzählt", sagte Snape misstrauisch und starrte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen fast hypnotisierend an.

Dies war entschieden einer dieser Momente, in dem Hermine den Umstand tausendmal verfluchte, dass sie, sobald ihr eine Situation peinlich war, nichts dagegen tun konnte, dass sie umgehend die Farbe reifer Tomaten annahm, und für andere Menschen daher so leicht zu durchschauen war, wie eine frisch geputzte Fensterscheibe. Dazu kam, das der Mann, der ihr gegenübersaß und sie mit seinem Röntgenblick festnagelte, alles andere als ein Anfänger im Durchschauen von Menschen war, und das, ohne Legilimentik anwenden zu müssen.

„Na toll!", sagte Snape tonlos. _(Verdammter Mist!)_

Hermine fiel beim besten Willen nichts ein, was sie darauf hätte sagen können.

„Die gute Nymphadora ist einfach eine Plaudertasche – vor allem früh am Morgen, zu meinem Leidwesen", sagte Snape belegt. _(Was, zum Teufel, rede ich da nur?)_

„Eigentlich kann sie gar nichts dafür", sprudelte Hermine heraus. „Sie hätte sicher überhaupt nichts gesagt, wenn ich sie nicht halbangezogen aus ihren Privaträumen hätte kommen sehen."

„Oh – das wird ja immer besser", sagte Snape, atmete einmal tief durch, lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und sah Hermine abwartend an.

„Sie hat mir eh nicht viel erzählt", sagte Hermine hastig, „nur dass sie Beide gute Freunde sind und dass sie damals, nach dem Sieg über Voldemort..., na ja,... und dass ja nichts dabei wäre, denn sie wären ja schließlich erwachsene Menschen..., und dass ich das doch verstehen müsste..."

Hermine verstummte und unterzog die Maserung ihrer linken Armlehne einer eingehenden Betrachtung.

„Und...?", sagte Snape.

„Was und?", sagte Hermine gequält.

„Verstehen sie es, oder bringt das wieder ihr Weltbild zum Wackeln", sagte Snape leise, und sie meinte einen ironischen Unterton aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Ich finde die Sache mit Tonks lässt sie irgendwie männlicher erscheinen... MENSCHLICHER! ..., ich meine natürlich menschlicher!", stammelte Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, deren Gesichtsfarbe jetzt vom vorherigen intensiv roten Ton in eine ungesund anmutende Blässe umgeschlagen war. _(SCHEIßE! SCHEIßE! SCHEIßE!)_

Snape gab leise, ungewöhnliche Laute von sich. Hermine brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um zu erkennen, dass er lachte.

„Manchmal sind sie wirklich rührend, Hermine", sagte er grinsend, nachdem sein Heiterkeitsausbruch sich einigermaßen gelegt hatte.

Hermines Gesichtsfarbe hatte wieder zu der roten Variante gewechselt und sie schenkte der rechten Armlehne ihres Sessels nun die selbe Aufmerksamkeit wie vorher schon deren linker Schwester.

„Menschlicher – das ist doch mal was Nettes", sagte Snape vergnügt. „Ich werte das, ihr Einverständnis vorausgesetzt, als Kompliment – inklusive des kleinen freud´schen Versprechers."

Hermines Kopf schoss in die Höhe. „Was wissen sie von Freud?", fragte sie erschüttert.

„Ich habe ein paar seiner Werke gelesen - ja, zuweilen lese ich auch Bücher, die von Muggeln geschrieben wurden", sagte Snape, „obwohl ich zugeben muss, dass ich Freud für einen ziemlichen Dummschwätzer halte – aber das ist ja wohl mehr ihr Fachgebiet, Frau Psychologin."

„Das war kein freud´scher Versprecher", sagte Hermine etwas schrill.

„Wenn sie das sagen...", meinte Snape amüsiert lächelnd.

„Sind sie noch sauer auf mich", fragte sie nach einer Weile und sah ihn vorsichtig zwischen einigen Haarsträhnen hindurch an, die ihr bei der intensiven Stuhlinspektion vors Gesicht gefallen waren.

„Nein – eigentlich nicht mehr", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „und offengesagt ist es mir ein Rätsel, wie sie das immer wieder so schnell hinkriegen."

„Ich schätze, das liegt entweder an meinem todsicheren Gespür für Fettnäpfchen, oder an meiner beindruckenden Fähigkeit, mich ständig bis auf die Knochen zu blamieren", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das wäre durchaus möglich", sagte Snape lächelnd. „Ich tendiere allerdings eher zu der Ansicht, dass es an ihrer entwaffnenden Ehrlichkeit liegt."

Nun war offensichtlich die Tischplatte an der Reihe, einer gründlichen Untersuchung durch Hermine unterzogen zu werden.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, wegen der Sache heute Morgen", sagte Hermine schließlich zerknirscht. „Sie haben Recht – ich habe mich falsch verhalten. Aber eines muss ich trotzdem noch mal sagen – Tim war wirklich gut."

„Ich weiß, wie gut er ist", sagte Snape gelassen. „Als er vorhin meinem Imperius-Fluch unterworfen war, ließ ich ihn sämtliche Professor Granger-Nummern zu Besten geben, die er auf Lager hatte.

„SIE HABEN WAS?", rief Hermine entsetzt.

„War nur ein Scherz!", sagte er grinsend und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich würde natürlich nie jemandem diesen Fluch aufbrummen, ohne dass Zeugen dabei anwesend sind."

„Nicht einmal Pamela Peephole", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Ich denke, in diesem speziellen Fall würde der _Imperius_ als Notwehr durchgehen", meinte Snape.

„Sie verzeihen mit also meinen Ausrutscher, auch ganz ohne Knicks?", fragte Hermine noch mal auf das ursprüngliche Thema zurückkommend.

„Ja, aber ich bin ihnen noch eine Antwort schuldig, Hermine", sagte Snape jetzt wieder ernst.

„Auf welche Frage?", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd. Im nächsten Moment fiel es ihr ein.

„Richtig! Wie konnten sie wissen, was in meinem Klassenzimmer ablief – sie scheinen ja den genauen Wortlaut von Tims Darbietung mitgekriegt zu haben. Doch nicht etwa durch Legilimentik?

„Nicht nur seine Worte, sondern auch ihre, und selbstverständlich nicht durch Legilimentik", gab Snape zu Antwort.

„Wie dann?", sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe... ihnen hin und wieder zugehört, wenn ich während ihrem Unterricht an ihrem Zimmer vorbei kam", sagte Snape.

„Zugehört?", fragte Hermine verständnislos.

„Mit einem ganz simplen Zauberspruch, der alle Geräusche aus dem Raum in den Korridor überträgt", erklärte Snape.

„SIE HABEN MICH AUSSPIONIERT?", rief Hermine.

„Ich würde nicht so weit gehen, es so zu bezeichnen", sagte Snape ruhig.

„Sie haben mich ohne mein Wissen überwacht", fauchte Hermine. „Wie, zum Teufel würden sie das nennen?"

„Rein fachliches Interesse", sagte Snape, „und bis heute morgen hatte ich an ihrem Unterricht auch noch nie etwas auszusetzen."

„Damit kommen sie nicht durch", sagte Hermine und funkelte ihn böse an. „Ich werde zu Dumbledore gehen!"

„Das werden sie schön bleiben lassen!", sagte Snape drohend. „Ansonsten werde ich nach Gründen suchen, die diese Art der Überwachung im Nachhinein notwendig erscheinen lassen – und glauben sie mir – wenn ich damit erst einmal angefangen habe, werde ich eine Menge davon finden"

„Was soll das heißen?", sagte Hermine gepresst.

„Das soll heißen – wenn sie damit zu Dumbledore gehen, zerlege ich sie", sagte Snape kalt.

„Sie drohen mir schon wieder?", sagte Hermine heiser und starrte ihn mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Sie hatten schon immer eine schnelle Auffassungsgabe", sagte Snape und erwiderte ihren Blick ungerührt.

„Wenn ICH einen Fehler mache muss ich also hier antanzen, und mich von ihnen abkanzeln lassen", sagte Hermine und wurde, während sie redete, immer lauter, „aber wenn SIE eine Sauerei veranstalten, die bei weitem schwerwiegender ist, dann kehren sie die Sache einfach unter den Teppich, UND VERSUCHEN AUCH NOCH MICH EINZUSCHÜCHTERN?"

„Ich rate ihnen dringend, ihre Impulsivität zu zügeln", sagte Snape leise und gefährlich.

„WAS SIND SIE NUR FÜR EIN MENSCH?", rief Hermine aufgelöst.

„ES REICHT JETZT!", sagte Snape scharf.

„Jedes Mal, wenn ich anfange Sie ein bisschen zu mögen, und jedes Mal, wenn ich anfange zu glauben, dass sie mich ein bisschen mögen, machen sie sofort alles wieder kaputt, indem sie mich wie den letzten Dreck behandeln", sagte Hermine und sah ihn verzweifelt an.

„So ist das Leben – unzuverlässig und grausam", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Kommen sie mir doch nicht mit so einer pseudo-philosophischen Scheiße!", fauchte Hermine.

„Dann hören sie endlich auf, sich so zickig aufzuführen", knurrte Snape.

„Was habe ich ihnen eigentlich getan?", sagte Hermine mit verdächtig zittriger Stimme.

Snape schwante Übles.

„WARUM HASSEN SIE MICH SO?", schrie Hermine, und wische wütend die ersten Tränen weg.

„Ich hasse sie nicht – und nun beruhigen sie sich bitte", versuchte Snape den Ausbruch noch einzudämmen.

„SIE HABEN MICH SCHON IMMER GEHASST!", schrie Hermine, und die Tränen kullerten nun unaufhaltsam über ihre Wangen.

„Blödsinn! Und jetzt hören sie bloß mit dieser Flennerei auf", sagte Snape barsch.

Hermine versuchte verzweifelt ihrer Tränen Herr zu werden aber hinter den beiden Ärmeln, mit denen sie sich immer wieder über das Gesicht wischte, drang weiter gedämpftes Schluchzen hervor.

„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dass sie so eine Mimose sind – schließlich waren sie sieben Jahre lang meine Schülerin!", sagte Snape gereizt. „Das Heulen hatten sie doch bereits im ersten Schuljahr aufgegeben, soweit ich mich erinnern kann."

„DAS ICH GELERNT HABE, MEINE GEFÜHLE ZU VERBERGEN HEIßT NICHT, DASS ICH KEINE HABE!", schrie Hermine völlig außer sich. „WENN SIE MEINE HEULEREI SO STÖRT, DANN LASSEN SIE MICH GEHEN, ODER SCHMEIßEN SIE MICH RAUS – DAS PASST NOCH BESSER ZU IHNEN – DENN WENN ICH ES WAGE, OHNE ERLAUBNIS AUFZUSTEHEN, BINDEN SIE MICH JA AM STUHL FEST."

Snape, der langsam einsah, dass ihm die Sache gewaltig aus dem Ruder lief, war beunruhigt. Wenn Hermine in diesem Zustand sein Büro verlassen würde, wäre die nächste Katastrophe praktisch vorprogrammiert.

Schnell überflog er die Möglichkeiten, die sich anboten, dies zu verhindern, verwarf den Imperius-Fluch sofort und die Option, ihre Erinnerung an die letzte halbe Stunde zu löschen, etwas zögerlicher und mit leisem Bedauern, erhob sich schließlich widerwillig und insgeheim vor sich hinfluchend von seinem Stuhl, und ging um den Schreibtisch herum, zu Hermine.

Sie hatte die Beine hochgezogen und umklammerte sie mit ihren Armen. Ihren Kopf hatte sie irgendwo dazwischen vergraben, so dass nur noch ihr zerzauster Haarschopf zu sehen war. Ihr ganzer Körper wurde in unregelmäßigem Rhythmus von erstickten Schluchzern geschüttelt.

Snape ging neben dem Sessel in die Hocke, atmete tief durch und legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf ihren bebenden Rücken. Als sie ihm daraufhin nicht an die Gurgel sprang begann er langsam, mit leicht kreisenden Bewegungen auf und ab zu streichen. Das Beben schien sich daraufhin geringfügig zu vermindern.

Davon ermutigt, versuchte er mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig ihre Haare zur Seite zu schieben, in der Hoffnung irgendwann zu ihrem Gesicht vorzudringen, was Hermine jedoch umgehend dazu veranlasste, ihren Kopf noch tiefer zu vergraben.

„Hermine – beruhigen sie sich doch", sagte er hilflos und strich ihr weiter über den Rücken.

„Würde es etwas helfen, wenn ich ihnen verspreche, sie nie mehr zu belauschen?", fragte er, als sie ihm ein kleines bisschen ruhiger vorkam.

Die Abstände zwischen den Schluchzern wurden deutlich länger.

„Ich würde sogar schwören, mir in Zukunft die Ohren zuzuhalten, wenn ich an ihrem Unterrichtsraum vorbeigehe", sagte Snape, „wenn sie dafür aufhören, zu weinen."

Das Schluchzen ging in Schniefen über.

„Und wenn es unbedingt sein müsste, würde ich ihnen sogar versprechen, nicht mehr ganz so fies zu ihnen zu sein", sagte Snape.

Ihre Hände verschwanden unter der Flut der Haare und das Schiefen ging in ein energisches Schnauben über. Snape dankte still dem Schicksal, dass er wenigstens nicht genötigt war, ihr ein Taschentuch besorgen zu müssen.

Als sie nach dieser Aktion jedoch immer noch nicht auftauchte, sondern stumm und zusammengekauert sitzen blieb, versuchte er nochmals zu ihr vorzudringen.

„Wo zum Teufel sind sie, Hermine", murmelte er, während er vorsichtig, Strähne für Strähne, ihre Locken umschichtete.

Als er endlich gefunden hatte, was er gesucht hatte, war er für einen kurzen Moment versucht, seine Aktion umgehend wieder rückgängig zu machen.

Der Schmerz, den er in ihren Augen sah, bevor sie den Blick abwandte und sich aufrichtete, versetzte ihm einen Stich, der eine ganze Ladung Schuldgefühle im Gepäck hatte.

„Es tut mir leid...", sagte sie so leise, dass er sie kaum verstehen konnte.

Mit gesenktem Kopf saß sie da, die Arme immer noch um die hochgezogenen Beine geschlungen, als ob sie sich möglichst klein machen wollte.

„Sie können nichts dafür, Hermine", sagte Snape. „Es war meine Schuld."

Er hatte immer noch seine Hand auf ihrem Rücken liegen, und da er keine Idee hatte, wie er sie unauffällig von dort entfernern sollte, ließ er sie einfach liegen.

„Ich hätte mich nicht so gehen lassen dürfen", flüsterte sie heiser.

„Das ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er und begann aus purer Verlegenheit wieder ihren Rücken zu streicheln.

„Warum tun sie das?", fragte Hermine.

„Was?", fragte Snape und erstarrte.

„Warum machen sie mich zuerst total fertig und sind dann wieder so..., so..., ich weiß nicht..., ganz anders jedenfalls", sagte Hermine tonlos.

„Schlechte Angewohnheit – es tut mir leid", sagte Snape leise.

„Ich habe Angst!", sagte Hermine.

„Wovor?", fragte Snape und seine Hand fing wieder an, ganz langsam an ihrem Rücken auf und ab zu gleiten, als hätte sie einen eigenen Willen.

„Dass sie vielleicht gleich wieder gemein zu mir sein werden", flüsterte Hermine.

„Nein, heute nicht mehr", sagte er sanft. „Morgen ist auch noch ein Tag."

Endlich hob sie ihren Kopf und sah ihn an, und für einen kurzen Moment huschte die leise Andeutung eines Lächelns über ihr Gesicht.

„Sie können es einfach nicht lassen, oder?", fragte sie.

„Nein, ich glaube nicht", sagte Snape reumütig.

„Bald werden sie es aber müssen – und zwar einen ganzen Tag lang", sagte Hermine, „nämlich dann, wenn sie ihre Wette verloren haben."

„Sieht es denn so schlecht aus für mich?", fragte Snape.

„Das Öl ist fast fertig und die Mädchen haben bis jetzt keinen einzigen Fehler gemacht", sagte Hermine.

„Wie haben sie das nur hingekriegt, Hermine - ganz ohne schlimme Drohungen, ätzende Sprüche und angsteinflößende Blicke?", fragte Snape.

„Mit Motivation!", sagte Hermine und zeigte wieder den Ansatz eines Lächelns. „Ich habe den Beiden erzählt, das ich mit ihnen gewettet habe – das hat schon gereicht. Ich musste nicht mal den Wetteinsatz verraten – allein der Gedanke, ihnen eins auszuwischen, hat die zwei ausreichend beflügelt.

„Da sehen sie mal, wie motivierend ich wirken kann", sagte Snape.

„Sie werden sich wundern, wie motivierend sie erst wirken, wenn sie nett zu den Leuten sind", sagte Hermine.

„Die Einlösung meiner Wettschuld findet doch hoffentlich an einem Wochenende statt, damit ich nicht auch noch zu den halbwüchsigen Parasiten nett sein muss", sagte Snape misstrauisch.

„Nein - an einem Mittwoch," sagte Hermine, „weil ich da die Siebte direkt nach ihnen habe, und ich möchte mal sehen, wie die drauf sind, wenn sie von ihnen zwei Stunden lang freundlich behandelt wurden."

„Und sie behaupten, ich wäre grausam", sagte Snape und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

Er stand auf und lehnte sich an den Schreibtisch.

„Ich glaube, sie sollten jetzt langsam gehen", sagte er, „sonst kommt noch jemand auf die Idee, ich hätte sie gefressen."

„Ich habe tatsächlich ihre Erlaubnis, diesen Stuhl zu verlassen – ist das wirklich wahr", sagte Hermine mit einem zaghaften Grinsen.

„Sie können es auch nicht lassen, hm?", sagte Snape schmunzelnd.

„Ich glaube nicht", sagte Hermine. „Darf ich ihnen noch eine Frage stellen, bevor ich gehe?"

„Nämlich?", sagte Snape.

„Wenn ich einmal davon ausgehe, dass es wahr ist, dass sie mich nicht hassen...", sagte Hermine.

„Ich hasse sie nicht!", unterbrach Snape sie mit Nachdruck.

„...und, sie mich auch nie gehasst haben", fuhr Hermine fort, „warum haben sie mich dann als Schülerin so schlecht behandelt. Gemocht haben sie mich auf jeden Fall nicht!"

„Ich mag keine Schüler – schon aus Prinzip nicht!", schnarrte Snape.

„Haben sie eigentlich eine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich bemüht habe, ihren Ansprüchen zu genügen?", sagte Hermine anklagend. „Ich habe gelernt, wie eine Verrückte, habe mir die Finger wund geschrieben und ellenlange Aufsätze abgegeben, um ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich habe ihnen Löcher in den Bauch gefragt, sowie ich auch nur die kleinste Gelegenheit dazu hatte. Ihr Fach hat mich von Anfang an fasziniert – sie hätten mir so viel geben können, aber sie haben mich immer nur auflaufen lassen."

Da war er wieder, dieser waidwunde Blick, der Snape so zu schaffen machte, dass er es kaum fertig brachte ihr weiter in die Augen zu sehen.

„Sie waren als Schülerin der Traum eines jeden Lehrers, intelligent, wissbegierig, immer aufmerksam und gesegnet mit einem immensen Arbeitseifer", sagte er. „Die anderen Lehrer wurden nicht müde sie zu loben - ihre Leistungsbereitschaft, ihre effiziente Arbeitsweise, ihre gute Beobachtungsgabe und die Fähigkeit, die richtigen Schlüsse aus diesen Beobachtungen zu ziehen. Und sie hatten vollkommen Recht damit."

„Aber wenn sie das auch so empfunden haben, warum haben sie mich dann die meiste Zeit ignoriert – wenn sie mich nicht gerade gequält haben?", fragte Hermine verstört.

„Gerade dadurch, dass sie so eine Überfliegerin waren und den anderen so haushoch überlegen, haben sie streckenweise ganz schön die Bodenhaftung verloren", erklärte Snape. „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich der Einzige war, der sie je eine Besserwisserin genannt hat."

„Sie nannten mich eine _unerträgliche Alleswisserin_", berichtigte Hermine ihn.

„Hatte ich ihr gutes Gedächtnis erwähnt, als ich ihre Vorzüge aufzählte?", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Ich habe versucht, sie ein wenig einzubremsen, sie von ihrem hohen Ross runterzuholen – nicht immer mit fairen Mitteln – das gebe ich zu."

„Ich hatte doch nicht mal eine Chance - sie haben sich ja so gut wie nie angehört, was ich zu sagen hatte", sagte Hermine anklagend.

„Wenn ich sie jedes Mal, wenn sie sich meldeten - und das haben sie eigentlich fast ununterbrochen getan - drangenommen hätte, wäre der Rest der Klasse gar nicht mehr gefordert gewesen", sagte Snape, „und wenn ich ihnen erlaubt hätte, andauernd ihre Fragen zu stellen, deren Niveau die anderen bei weitem überfordert hätte, wären mir diese faulen Nichtsnutze womöglich noch eingeschlafen. Und ich war mir sicher, dass sie sich ihr Wissen auch auf anderem Weg holen würde – ich habe nie jemanden mehr Zeit in der Bibliothek verbringen sehen als sie. Ihre wirklich langen und wirklich exzellenten Aufsätze habe ich übrigens mit großem Interesse gelesen und in der Abschlussprüfung konnte ich gar nichts anderes tun als ihnen Bestnoten zu geben – ihre Leistung lag um Klassen über dem Standard der siebten Jahrgansstufe."

Hermine sah ihn immer noch zweifelnd und traurig an.

„Außerdem war ihre unstillbare Neugier durchaus ein Problem für mich", fuhr er fort. „Wenn ich ihre Fragen zugelassen hätte, hätten sie immer weitergefragt. Ich hatte die Befürchtung, dass sie mir dann irgendwann eine Frage stellen würden, die ich nicht mehr hätte beantworten können – und wie wäre ich dann dagestanden."

„Wenn ich außerhalb des Unterrichts zu ihnen gekommen wäre", sagte Hermine, „hätten sie dann meine Fragen beantwortet?"

Snape über legte einen Moment. „Ich denke schon", sagte er dann. „Warum sind sie nie gekommen?"

„Weil ich dachte sie hassen mich", sagte Hermine leise.

„Bitte hören sie auf, mich anzuschauen, wie ein angeschossenes Reh – das macht mich wirklich fertig," seufzte Snape. „Und - ich hasse sie nicht, Hermine, ich schwöre es!"

„Sondern?", fragte Hermine.

„Was sondern?", sagte Snape verzweifelt.

„Wenn sie mich nicht hassen, was dann?", bohrte Hermine nach.

Snape senkte seinen Kopf massierte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schläfen, als ob ihm ihre Frage Kopfschmerzen bereiten würde.

„Also gut – wenn sie das unbedingt wissen müssen", sagte er, als Hermine die Hoffnung auf eine Antwort schon fast aufgegeben hatte, „Ich mag sie, Hermine! Ich mag sie wirklich gern, auch wenn sie des öfteren eine fürchterliche Nervensäge sind und ich fühle mich wohl in ihrer Gesellschaft. Reicht das fürs Erste?"

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an, in denen es schon wieder verdächtig feucht schimmerte.

„Ich glaube es ist wirklich besser, wenn sie jetzt gehen", sagte Snape eilig und reichte ihr die Hand um ihr hoch zu helfen.

„Ja!", sagte Hermine, nahm seine Hand und stand schnell auf - zu schnell für ihren Kreislauf, wie sich herausstellte, denn sie begann bedrohlich zu schwanken.

Ehe sie sich versah, lag sie in seinen Armen und zu ihrer Verwunderung überkam sie gleichzeitig ein warmes Gefühl der Geborgenheit. Sie schloss die Augen und blieb eng an ihn gelehnt ganz ruhig stehen um den unvermeidlichen Moment der Trennung noch eine wenig hinauszuzögern.

Auch Snape rührte sich nicht. Die Situation kam ihm seltsam unwirklich vor. _(Was tue ich hier eigentlich? - das ist Hermine Granger! - aber sie fühlt sich verdammt gut an!)_

Wieder überkam ihn das Verlangen, mit seinen Händen in ihren Haaren zu wühlen, deren angenehmer Duft ihm in die Nase stieg.

Nachdem ihm klar wurde, dass wenn er sie noch länger im Arm halten würde, die Sache sich wahrscheinlich ziemlich rasant in eine bestimmte Richtung entwickeln würde, legte er die Hände an ihre Schultern und schob sie vorsichtig ein kleines Stückchen von sich weg.

„Gehen sie jetzt bitte, Hermine!", sagte er rau.

Sie sah ihn eine Weile schweigend an, als ob sie darauf warten würde, dass er es sich anders überlegte, drehte sich dann schließlich um und ging zur Türe.

Als sie die Klinke schon in der Hand hatte, sah sie über ihre Schulter noch einmal zu Snape, der immer noch an der selben Stelle stand, und sie nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

„Ich mag sie ebenfalls sehr gern, Severus, auch wenn sie ein schrecklicher Tyrann sind", sagte sie lächelnd.

Das Schloss kam ihr seltsam kalt und leer vor, als sie auf den Flur getreten und die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und der Weg zu ihrer Wohnung länger als sonst.

Sie fühlte, wie sie eine bleierne Müdigkeit überkam, und als sie endlich in ihren Privaträumen angekommen war und den Hund, der sie stürmisch begrüßte, für eine kurze Gassi-Tour ins Freie und wieder herein gezaubert hatte, zog sie sich rasch aus und fiel in ihr Bett.

Doch als sie die Augen schloss, begannen ihre Gedanken um den Abend in Snapes Büro zu kreisen und sie meinte den Blick immer noch zu spüren, mit dem er sie angesehen hatte, kurz bevor sie gegangen war.

Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn sie geblieben wäre?

Hermine beschlich das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass sie wohl in dieser Nacht nicht besonders viel Schlaf finden würde.


	13. Chapter 13

Kapitel 13 

Als Hermine am nächsten Tag verschlafen durch die Flügeltüren der großen Halle schlurfte, war sie erstaunt, Snape bereits am Tisch sitzen zu sehen.

Nach den Vorfällen von gestern Abend hatte sie fest damit gerechnet, dass er, wie es sonst seine Art war, die nächsten Tage nicht zu den Mahlzeiten erscheinen würde.

Außer Dumbledore befanden sich heute noch McGonagall und ungewöhnlicherweise auch Pomfrey, Hooch und Sprout an diesem Ende des Lehrertisches.

Sie hatten einen Platz, nämlich den gegenüber Snape freigelassen und die unvermeidliche Miss Peephole scheinbar von dort ferngehalten, denn selbige saß schmollend auf der anderen Seite, durch Madame Hooch von ihrem bevorzugten Tischnachbarn getrennt.

Es kam Hermine so vor, als würden alle auf sie warten, um mitzubekommen, wie sie und Snape heute miteinander umgingen, denn der gestrige Vorfall im Kerker und ihre Vorladung in Snapes Büro hatten sich mit Sicherheit wieder einmal in Windeseile im ganzen Schloss verbreitet.

Da Hermine durch die Aussicht auf das unverhofft frühe Wiedersehen mit Snape ohnehin nervös war, und überhaupt nicht darauf erpicht, diese Konfrontation auch noch vor großem Publikum meistern zu müssen, beschloss sie, den Saal unauffällig wieder zu verlassen. In diesem Moment wurde sie jedoch von Dumbledore entdeckt, der zwar in ihre Richtung sah, aber die anderen durch nichts darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er Hermine gesehen hatte. Erst als sie sich entschloss, doch lieber nicht davonzulaufen, und auf den Tisch zuging, nickte er ihr freundlich und anerkennend zu.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte Hermine. „Dieser Stuhl ist noch frei, ja? So ein Zufall!"

Zufrieden stellte sie fest, dass ihre Kolleginnen wenigstens den Anstand besaßen, ein bisschen schuldbewusst zu klingen als sie ihr ebenfalls einen guten Morgen wünschten.

Snape, der wie sie schon von weitem gesehen hatte, ziemlich genervt zu sein schien, sah sie kurz belustigt an, bevor er wieder seinen biestigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte.

„Wie geht es dir heute, Hermine? Du siehst müde aus", sagte McGonagall beiläufig.

„Danke, gut!", sagte Hermine. „Ich habe nur ein bisschen schlecht geschlafen."

Die drei älteren Lehrerinnen und die Krankenschwester sahen sich vielsagend an - danach warfen sie Snape strafende Blicke zu, die er jedoch völlig ignorierte. Er hob nur kurz den Kopf um Hermine prüfend anzusehen, was bei dieser ein leichtes Kribbeln in der Magengegend hervorrief.

„Woran lag das - hat dir die gestrige Audienz bei unserem geschätzten Meister der Verteidigung so zugesetzt", fragte McGonagall weiter.

„Zugesetzt ist nicht das richtige Wort", sagte Hermine zögernd, nach dem sie einen Blick auf Snape geworfen hatte, auf dessen Gesicht jetzt eindeutig Gewitterstimmung aufzog, „aber es stimmt – wir hatten gestern ein sehr... aufschlussreiches Gespräch und ich habe noch lange darüber nachgedacht."

„Und du, Severus? Hast du auch nachgedacht?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig, als Hermine zum Bedauern ihrer Kolleginnen dieses Thema nicht weiter ausführte.

„Grmpf...", antwortete Snape und sah die Kaffeetasse, die er gerade in der Hand hielt so böse an, als hätte sie ihm diese ungebührliche Frage gestellt.

"Ich habe den armen Timothy vorhin gesehen", sagte Poppy Pomfrey spitz. „Es sah so aus, als würden ihm alle Knochen im Leib weh tun." Sie sah Snape auffordernd an.

„Ich werde ihn bitten, nachher auf die Krankenstation zu kommen" sagte sie etwas schriller als Snape nicht reagierte „man weiß ja nie.."

„Wenn sie irgendeine Medizin gegen Unverschämtheit da haben, geben sie ihm bitte einen großen Löffel davon", sagte Snape ohne sie anzusehen und widmete sich weiter seinem Frühstück.

„Was hast du mit Timothy angestellt", fragte Dumbledore nun direkt.

„Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass er seine überschüssige Energie los wird", sagte Snape gelassen. „Der Boden in meinem Büro sieht nun wieder aus wie neu."

„Wenigstens können sie ihren Schülern keine so perversen Strafarbeiten mehr aufbrummen, wie Schnecken entschleimen, oder Lurchleber passieren, oder was immer es da auch an ekligen Tätigkeiten geben mag, seit sie den Arbeitsbereich gewechselt haben", sagte McGonagall angewidert.

„Ich bin sicher, Hermine würde mir ihre Schnecken ausleihen, wenn ich sie höflich genug darum bitte", sagte Snape ungerührt und ließ seine Augen für einen Moment auf ihr ruhen.

Nun sahen wieder alle Hermine abwartend an, die sich das Grinsen verkneifen musste, aber energisch weiter ihr Brötchen mit dem Messer bearbeitete und ihnen nicht den Gefallen tat, Snape zu widersprechen.

„Ich kann ihnen auch Schnecken besorgen, Professor Snape", meldete sich Peephole zu Wort.

„Danke, Miss Peephole, nicht nötig – das war nur eine rein hypothetische Überlegung", sagte Snape eilig.

„Hypo-was?", fragte Peephoole verständnislos.

„Ich brauche keine Schnecken!", sagte Snape genervt.

„Lurche vielleicht?", fragte Peephole, in der Hoffnung, doch noch etwas für ihn tun zu können.

„Nein - auch keine Lurche!", knurrte Snape.

„Weil wir gerade bei Tieren sind - hat Hermines süßer kleiner Hund eigentlich in letzter Zeit mal wieder etwas vor ihrer Wohnungstür hinterlassen, Severus", fragte McGonagall grinsend, die es heute extrem darauf anzulegen schien, ihren Kollegen auf die Palme zu bringen.

„Nein – und falls er einmal wieder auf die Idee kommen sollte eines seiner süßen kleinen Hinterbeine in meinem Kerker zu heben", sagte Snape bissig, „wird ihn schlagartig das zwingende Bedürfnis überkommen hoch zu rasen und exakt vor ihre Tür zu pinkeln, Minerva – dafür habe ich gesorgt."

„Was kann ich denn dafür...", begann McGonagall entrüstet.

„Ich glaube mich zu erinnern, dass du von uns allen am lautesten gelacht hast, als du von der Geschichte mit dem Hund erfahren hast, Minerva", sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Verräter!", murmelte McGonagall, konnte sich jedoch das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als sie ihren alten Freund ansah.

„Severus", sagte Madame Hooch, die es für eine gute Idee zu halten schien, ihren Kollegen noch etwas mehr aus der Reserve zu locken, „wie weit sind sie eigentlich ihrer Meinung nach neulich geflogen, als die kleine Marlow sie aus den Latschen gepustet hat – die Berichte gehen von ungefähr vier bis mindestens zwanzig Meter?"

„Leider habe ich vergessen, beim Vorbeifliegen mitzuzählen", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Fragen sie Hermine, die stand daneben."

„Nicht nötig", sagte Hooch enttäuscht, „die vier Meter waren von ihr."

„Ach Hermine", sagte McGonagall, „was ich dich schon längst fragen wollte – was ist eigentlich aus der zusätzlichen Hausaufgabe deiner Abschlussklasse geworden? Du weißt schon – die, über unseren netten Kollegen hier", sie machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Snape.

„Oh – das würde mich auch sehr interessieren, was unsere lieben Schüler Positives an dir entdeckt haben", sagte Dumbledore vergnügt, „dich nicht auch Severus?"

„Brennend!", sagte Snape ätzend und warf Hermine einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Die Auswertung war wirklich spannend", sagte Hermine. „Ist es ihnen recht, wenn ich davon erzähle, Severus?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck.

„Jetzt zier dich nicht so!", sagte Dumbledore grinsend, was ihm einen giftigen Blick einbrachte.

„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sich das Ergebnis nicht herumgesprochen hat", fragte McGonagall verwundert, „sonst verbreiten sich doch die Neuigkeiten immer viel schneller."

„Ich habe die Schüler gebeten, nichts davon weiterzuerzählen", sagte Hermine, „um Professor Snapes Privatsphäre nicht zu verletzen. Dann habe ich ihnen noch einen kleinen Gedächtniszauber verpasst, damit sie, wenn sie doch versehentlich versuchen etwas auszuplaudern, sofort vergessen, was sie sagen wollten – nur zur Sicherheit", fügte sie lächelnd hinzu.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an.

„Nun kommen sie schon, Severus", sagte Madame Hooch ungeduldig", lassen sie Hermine doch erzählen – so schlimm wird´s schon nicht werden."

„Genau!", setzte McGonagall nach. „Sie haben doch ohnehin nicht viel zu verlieren – bei dem grottenschlechten Ruf den sie haben."

„Richtig!", fügte Madame Pomfrey hinzu. „Und sollte es doch so niederschmetternd sein, das es sie vom Stuhl haut, werde ich sie natürlich umgehend medizinisch versorgen."

„Ach bitte, Professor Snape!", sagte Madame Peephole schmollend und klimperte mit ihren Wimpern.

Snape schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Habe ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, meine Damen", sagte er schneidend, „wie gewaltig sie mir heute morgen auf die Nerven gehen?"

„Ach bitte, Severus!", sagte nun auch Dumbledore und sah ihn mit einem übertriebenen Hundeblick an.

„Und du auch, Albus!", sagte Snape gereizt.

„Unsere Kollegen werden mich wahrscheinlich demnächst kidnappen und mir Veritaserum verpassen, damit ich es ihnen verrate", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Wollen sie mir das wirklich zumuten, Severus?

„Na schön - dann spucken sie´s schon aus", keifte Snape, verschränkte trotzig die Arme und schickte einen bitterbösen Blick in die Runde.

„Also", begann Hermine vergnügt, und die vier anderen Frauen sowie Dumbledore beugten sich interessiert vor, „was am öftesten genannt wurde ist, das der Unterricht bei Professor Snape einen abhärtet. Einer der Schüler hat sogar behauptet, das ihm, seit er sie kennt, Severus, andere bösartige Mitmenschen gar nicht mehr so schlimm vorkommen.

„Tja – seine herzliche Art ist halt nicht so leicht zu übertreffen", meinte McGonagall naserümpfend in Richtung Snape, der daraufhin noch eine Spur finsterer vor sich hin stierte.

„Fast genauso oft wurde angeführt, dass Severus über immenses Wissen verfügt, beziehungsweise, dass er genau weiß, wovon er spricht, was in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in den vergangenen Jahren nicht immer so selbstverständlich war", fuhr Hermine fort.

Dumbledore seufzte und nickte zustimmend. Snape saß immer noch mit verschränkten Armen und genervtem Gesicht da und schwieg.

„Ein paar der Schüler fanden es positiv, dass man sich auf sie verlassen kann", sagte Hermine zu Snape, „genauer gesagt darauf, dass sie immer schlecht gelaunt und gereizt sind."

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht", sagte Peephole piepsig.

„Doch, das stimmt", knurrte Snape. „Sie sind nur die Einzige, die das noch nicht gemerkt hat."

„Severus!", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend und zwinkerte der beleidigt dreinschauenden Miss Peephole aufmunternd zu. Berichten sie doch bitte weiter, Hermine!"

„Zwei Schülerinnen haben den Umstand positiv gewertet, dass sie jedes Mal, wenn der Unterricht bei Professor Snape vorbei wäre, so ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl hätten und ein anderer Schüler beschreibt dieses Phänomen mit den Worten: _ich fühle mich dann jedes mal wie neu geboren – so als wäre ich gerade noch mal davongekommen_. Und eine Schülerin hat berichtet, dass sie neuerdings ihr Gewicht mühelos halten kann, da sie schon am Vorabend vor Nervosität nichts mehr essen kann, wenn Verteidigung auf dem Stundenplan steht.

Die drei älteren Frauen, die schon während Hermines Ausführungen vergnügt vor sich hingegrinst hatten fingen nun an amüsiert zu kichern. Snape sah immer noch genauso angenervt wie vorher aus.

„Das war wirklich sehr interessant – kluge Kinder, diese Siebtklässler", gluckste Dumbledore. „Nun – was sagst du dazu, Severus?"

„Ich bin gerührt!", knurrte Snape und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich muss dann los", sagte Madame Hooch und stand auf. „Schönen Tag ihnen allen!"

Während sie beschwingt zwischen den Schülertischen auf den Ausgang zu marschierte, dachte sie daran, dass sie Professor Sprout bei nächster Gelegenheit von dem eben Gehörten erzählen würde, doch als sie Sekunden später durch die Türe ging wusste sie plötzlich nicht mehr, was sie ihrer Kollegin erzählen wollte – sie konnte sich partout nicht erinnern, dass es irgendwelche Neuigkeiten gäbe.

McGonagall, Pomfrey und Peephole ging es genauso, als sie kurz darauf alle den Saal verließen und Dumbledore, der als einziger seinen Geist gegen diese kleine Manipulation verschließen konnte, grinste auf dem Weg in sein Büro vor sich hin während er darüber nachdachte, ob es Severus gewesen war, der da etwas gedreht hatte, oder Hermine.

Hermine verlangsamte ihre Schritte beim Verlassen der Halle ein wenig, um neben Snape gehen zu können, der etwas Abstand zu den anderen hielt.

„Und – war´s schlimm?", fragte sie leise.

Als Antwort erhielt sie nur ein gereiztes Schnauben.

„Ich bin stolz auf meine Schüler – ich finde, sie waren ziemlich kreativ", sagte Hermine trotzig.

„Sie haben sie für diesen Mist sicher auch noch gelobt", sagte Snape.

„Natürlich, ich musste sie schließlich ein bisschen aufbauen, bevor ich ihnen die nächste schlechte Nachricht servierte", sagte Hermine angriffslustig. „Die Ärmsten wussten nämlich noch gar nicht, dass sie uns auf unserem Ausflug nach Edinburgh begleiten werden, Severus, und das hat sie, trotz der ganzen positiven Seiten, die sie an ihnen entdeckt haben, ziemlich hart getroffen."

„Das freut mich zu hören", sagte Snape giftig.

„Übrigens hat, Frank, mein Studienkollege, mir eine Eule geschickt, ob es möglich wäre, dass wir schon morgen zu ihm ins Labor kommen, weil Samstags dort nicht so viel los ist, und er uns dann alles in Ruhe erklären kann", sagte Hermine beiläufig. „Ich hatte ganz vergessen, ihnen das zu sagen. Aber wenn sie schon etwas anderes vorhaben – kein Problem – ich schaffe das auch alleine."

„Netter Versuch", schnarrte Snape, aber so leicht werden sie mich nicht los. Um welche Uhrzeit soll es losgehen und wie gedenken sie nach Edinburgh zu gelangen?"

„Neun Uhr und ich dachte daran zu apparieren", meinte Hermine resigniert.

„Sie wollen apparieren – mit zwanzig Schülern?", fragte Snape ungläubig. „Wenn sie viel Glück haben, schafft es die Hälfte, an der vereinbarten Stelle anzukommen und sie können den restlichen Vormittag die Stadt durchkämmen um die anderen zu finden."

„Warum müssen sie immer alles so schwarz sehen", seufzte Hermine.

„Weil ich es schon ausprobiert habe, Madame Superschlau", sagte Snape gereizt.

„Tatsächlich? Oh – das wusste ich nicht", sagte Hermine betreten. „Was ist dabei passiert?"

„Von zehn Schülern, die ich zu betreuen hatte, sind vier an falschen Stellen appariert", erzählte Snape, „zwei davon habe ich relativ schnell gefunden, der dritte hing in einem Baum fest und der vierte, besser gesagt die vierte, saß heulend auf einem Hausdach. Sie können sich sicher vorstellen, dass so was bei den Muggeln mehr Aufmerksamkeit erregt, als uns lieb sein kann."

„Okay", sagte Hermine, „sie haben mich überzeugt. Ich werde Portschlüssel bereithalten – zwei müssten genügen. Ach und noch was – ich habe den Schülern versprochen, nach der Laborbesichtigung mit ihnen in eines meiner Lieblingscafés zu gehen. Sie können ja dann schon vorher zurückapparieren."

„Warum sollte ich das denn tun?", fragte Snape ungehalten.

„Es ist ein Muggel-Café", erklärte Hermine.

„Und?", sagte Snape barsch.

„Ähm – sie müssten, wenn sie da mit hingehen wollen, etwas... äh... weniger auffällige Kleidung tragen", sagte sie vorsichtig und warf einen Seitenblick auf seine schwarze Montur.

„Und wo ist das Problem dabei", sagte Snape ungeduldig und rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich dachte nur...", begann Hermine.

„Sie denken zuviel!", sagte Snape schneidend.

Sie waren an der Treppe angekommen und Snape wandte sich ab um hinaufzugehen.

„Sehen sie, Severus, jetzt sind sie doch wieder gemein zu mir", sagte Hermine leise hinter seinem Rücken. „Gestern Abend..."

Er drehte sich um. „Es ist jetzt absolut nicht der Richtige Zeitpunkt um über den gestrigen Abend zu sprechen", sagte er und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Sie sind heute wohl besonders mies gelaunt", sagte Hermine enttäuscht, über sein abweisendes Verhalten.

„Ich habe auch schlecht geschlafen!", sagte Snape und das erste Mal an diesem Morgen lächelte er sie an.


	14. Chapter 14

Kapitel 14 

Am nächsten Morgen waren die Schüler der Zaubertränkeabschlussklasse schon früh auf den Beinen. Sie saßen beim Frühstück in der noch mäßig besuchten Halle alle an einem Tisch zusammen, und nicht wie sonst, getrennt nach ihren Häusern. Auch Hermine hatte sich zu ihnen gesetzt, um noch die letzten Details der anstehenden Exkursion zu besprechen.

„Und lasst euch um Himmelswillen nicht von Professor Snape provozieren – immer schön cool bleiben!", sagte sie gerade abschließend, und sah dabei Felicia Marlow und Penelope Lawrence etwas intensiver an, als die anderen.

Nach dem Frühstück gingen sie gesammelt nach draußen, vor das Schloss.

Es war ein recht windiger aber sonniger Morgen und das heitere Wetter sowie die Vorfreude auf den Ausflug sorgte trotz der Tatsache, dass Snape sie begleiten würde, für gute Laune bei den jungen Leuten, die in Grüppchen zusammenstanden und sich angeregt unterhielten.

Sowohl die Schüler, als auch Hermine selbst, hatten sich auf den Umstand eingestellt, dass sie beabsichtigten, auch einen Abstecher in die Muggelwelt zu unternehmen, und trugen daher alle legere Muggel-Freizeitkleidung.

Bei ihrer kurzen Inspektion diesbezüglich, hatte Hermine an niemandem etwas auszusetzen, was sicher hauptsächlich darauf zurückzuführen war, dass sie sich am Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde ausführlich über das Thema angemessene Kleidung ausgelassen hatte. Lediglich im Bezug auf Snape, der sich bisher noch nicht hatte blicken lassen, hegte sie deswegen gewisse Zweifel.

Hermine überlegte gerade, ob sie erleichtert oder doch eher enttäuscht sein würde, wenn er eventuell doch nicht auftauchen würde, als sie bemerkte, dass rundum einige der lebhaften Gespräche erstarben und viele der Schüler gebannt und völlig ungläubig zum Schlosstor schauten. Da von der Gruppe, die vor ihr stand, die meisten größer waren, als Hermine selbst, konnte sie nicht erkennen, was ihre Aufmerksamkeit so fesselte.

„Lasst mich mal durch", sagte sie und schob einige der jungen Leute sanft zur Seite.

Als sie endlich freie Sicht auf das Tor hatte sah Hermine, dass Dumbledore herausgekommen war und sich gerade mit einem dunkelhaarigen Mann in Muggelkleidung unterhielt, der neben ihm stand.

Eine Sekunde später fiel Hermine die Kinnlade herunter – der Mann, der jetzt zusammen mit dem Direktor auf sie zukam, war eindeutig Snape und schien doch zugleich jemand völlig anderes zu sein.

Er trug eine leicht verwaschene Jeans, ein dunkles Jackett und - was wie Hermine fand, am ungewöhnlichsten an ihm wirkte – darunter ein weißes T-Shirt. Der Kontrast, zu seiner üblichen, schwarzen, im viktorianischen Stiel gehaltenen Kleidung, hätte kaum größer sein können. Außerdem hatte er dem windigen Wetter Rechnung getragen und seine langen Haare im Nacken zusammengebunden, was das Gesicht schmäler wirken ließ und sein markantes Profil betonte. Aber wenn auch sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild heute ein völlig anderes war, wirkte er doch unverändert bedrohlich.

Inzwischen waren die beiden Professoren bei der Gruppe angelangt.

„Guten Morgen, meine lieben Kinder", sagte Dumbledore fröhlich. „Ich wollte euch nur schnell einen wunderschönen Ausflug wünschen. Lasst es euch gut gehen! Und jetzt gehe ich wieder hinein, bevor es mich wegbläst. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Er winkte noch während er sich umdrehte und zum Schlosseingang zurück marschierte.

Die meisten Schüler, aber vor allem die Mädchen, starrten Snape unverhohlen an und vergaßen dabei völlig, dass es nicht besonders ratsam war, ihn anzustarren.

„Wenn sie damit fertig sind, mich anzuglotzen, sagen sie Bescheid – dann könnten wir vielleicht aufbrechen", sagte er unwirsch.

„Ach sie sind es, Severus - ich habe sie vorhin gar nicht erkannt", sagte Hermine ironisch, „aber ihre charmante Art ist natürlich unverwechselbar.

„Wollen sie nun nach Edinburgh", schnarrte Snape, „oder wollen sie noch länger hier herumstehen und quatschen – in dem Fall gehe ich dann solange noch einen Kaffee trinken."

„Ich wollte ihnen nur ein Kompliment über ihr Aussehen machen", sagte Hermine. „Auch wenn sie ein bisschen wie ein gefährlicher Drogendealer, oder so was in der Art, aussehen", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu.

„Sind sie jetzt fertig?", fauchte Snape.

„Ihre Laune hat sich seit gestern morgen nicht wesentlich gebessert, oder?", seufzte Hermine.

„Sie haben es erkannt!", sagte Snape bissig.

„Das kann ja heiter werden", murmelte Hermine.

Sie zog eine leere Zwei-Liter-Weinflasche aus ihrer Umhängetasche und drückte sie Snape wortlos in die Hand.

„Die ist leer", sagte Snape verständnislos, „und das ist auch besser so", fügte er nach einem angewiderten Blick auf das Etikett hinzu.

„Sehr scharfsinnig bemerkt", sagte Hermine, „das ist übrigens der Portschlüssel der sie und die Hälfte der Klasse nach Edinburgh befördern wird. Ich dachte mir, dass so eine Fusel-Flasche auf dem Gelände der Uni nicht besonders auffallen dürfte, nachdem dort Freitag- und Samstagnacht oft wilde Studentenpartys stattfinden. Wir können unsere zwei Portschlüssel bedenkenlos bis zum Rücktransport liegen lassen – aufgeräumt wird immer erst am Sonntag Abend.

„Interessant", sagte Snape, „haben sie als Studentin auch an solchen wilden Orgien teilgenommen?"

„Ständig, Severus", sagte Hermine genervt, „können wir jetzt los?"

„Aber ja doch, Hermine! Sie können mir auch noch später genaueres darüber erzählen", sagte Snape.

„Alle mal herhören", rief Hermine, „Ihr teilt euch jetzt in zwei Gruppen, und zwar - damit niemand das Problem hat, sich für eine Seite entscheiden zu müssen - in die selben zwei Gruppen, wie neulich beim Duellieren. Die Schüler, die letztes mal bei mir waren, gehen zu Professor Snape, die anderen kommen zu mir.

„Blöd gelaufen, Cromwell", sagte Snape achselzuckend zu Gregory Cromwell, der gerade mit deutlich wenig Begeisterung zu ihm herübertrottete.

„So – jetzt alle eine Hand auf den Portschlüssel legen und bitte nicht loslassen, bevor ihr wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen habt", kommandierte Hermine.

Sekunden später, standen beide Gruppen vollzählig auf dem Gelände der Universität für Zauberei und Hexerei von Edinburgh.

Tatsächlich waren rundherum vereinzelt Spuren von den nächtlichen Studentengelagen zu sehen. Snape sah sich mit einem amüsierten Grinsen um.

„Kein Wort mehr über Orgien", zischte Hermine.

„Wenn sie mir versprechen, mir darüber einmal mehr zu erzählen - unter vier Augen", sagte Snape.

Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft kam Frank O´Neill über den Rasen auf sie zu.

„Hallo miteinander! Schön, das ihr da seid", rief er fröhlich.

Er begrüßte Hermine mit dem unvermeidlichen Küsschen links und rechts auf die Wange und schüttelte dann begeistert Snapes Hand.

„Sie sind also wirklich mitgekommen, Professor Snape", sagte er erfreut, „Es ist mir eine große Ehre, eine Kapazität wie sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen."

Die Schüler sahen ihn zweifelnd an, als ob sie jemanden, der sich freute Snape zu sehen, von vornherein für verdächtig hielten.

Bei der anschließenden Besichtigung des Zaubertrankslabors hielt sich Snape zu Hermines großer Erleichterung gewaltig zurück, mit bissigen Bemerkungen gegenüber den jungen Leuten. Er sprach hauptsächlich mit O´Neill, wies Hermine hin und wieder auf Besonderheiten hin, die ihm aufgefallen waren und brachte es sogar fertig einige Male Fragen die von Seiten der Schüler aufgetaucht waren, ergänzend zu O´Neills Ausführungen, abschließend zu beantworten, ohne diejenigen, die gefragt hatten dabei fertig zu machen.

Insgesamt lief die Besichtigung des Labors, trotz seiner Anwesenheit, wesentlich friedlicher ab, als Hermine zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Als sie schließlich nach drei sehr informativen Stunden den Speisesaal der Universität aufsuchten, um ein Mittagessen zu sich zu nehmen, waren alle zufrieden, wenn auch froh, sich nach der äußerst interessanten, aber auch anstrengenden Führung wieder hinsetzen zu können.

Frank O´Neill hatte sie in die Mensa begleitet und war sichtlich begeistert, von dem großen Interesse das sie alle dem Forschungsprojekt, an dem er mitarbeitete, entgegengebracht hatten – vor allem aber schien er sich über Snapes Anerkennung zu freuen.

„So Hermine", sagte O´Neill aufgeräumt, nachdem er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte, „und was habt ihr jetzt noch schönes vor? Ein bisschen Bummeln gehen?"

Hermine grinste, während sie sich ausmalte, wie es wohl wäre, mit Snape bummeln zu gehen, zumal dieser bei der Frage merklich das Gesicht verzog.

„Wir werden uns noch ein wenig die Stadt ansehen, bevor wir bei Paolo einen Kaffee trinken gehen", sagte sie lächelnd. „Willst du nicht noch mitkommen?"

„Würde ich gerne", sagte Frank bedauernd, „aber ich habe noch jede Menge im Labor zu tun – aber Gina hat vor, nachher bei Paolo vorbeizuschauen, um euch zu treffen. Sie ist mit Claire beim Shopping." Er verdrehte vielsagend die Augen. „Sie erinnern sich an Gina, meine Frau?", sagte er zu Snape.

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape.

„Und an ihre beste Freundin, Claire Wilder, Harry Potters Verlobte?", fuhr O´Neill fragend fort.

„Welcher Mann würde wohl Miss Wilder vergessen?", sagte Snape und registrierte amüsiert, dass Hermine kritisch die Stirn runzelte.

„Können sie sich vorstellen, welche Unmengen von Tüten die Beiden herumschleppen, wenn sie zusammen shoppen gehen?", sagte O´Neill grinsend und deutete mit beiden Händen die voraussichtlichen Ausmaße der gesammelten Tüten an.

Nach dem Mittagessen, als sie sich alle von Frank O´Neill verabschiedet und ihm für die Labor-Führung gedankt hatten, verließen sie die Universität durch das Haupttor und fanden sich urplötzlich auf einem heruntergekommenen, verlassenen Fabrikgelände wieder.

„Gute Tarnung", meinte Snape anerkennend.

„Stimmt", sagte Hermine, „und das Beste ist, dass die ganze Uni trotzdem so zentral gelegen ist."

Tatsächlich waren sie bereits nach einigen Minuten, in denen Hermine sie zielstrebig durch Nebenstrassen und zum Teil recht enge Gassen lotste, im Zentrum der Altstadt angekommen.

Die nachfolgende Stadtbesichtigung, während der Hermine kurze Informationen über verschiedene historisch bedeutungsvolle Bauwerke gab verlief noch in relativ geordneten Bahnen, obwohl Snape begann, diejenigen, die seiner Meinung nach den Ausführungen ihrer Lehrerin nicht mit der notwendigen Aufmerksamkeit lauschten, einschüchternd anzustarren – als sie jedoch in eine, mit den verschiedensten Geschäften ausgestattete Einkaufsmeile abbogen, war es mit dem Frieden entgültig vorbei.

Snape, der absolut nicht einsah, warum er warten sollte, während die anderen, vor allem die Mädchen, in den Läden begeistert auf Schnäppchenjagd gingen, fing an vor den jeweiligen Geschäften ungeduldig und mit einer äußerst abschreckenden Miene auf und abzumarschieren und die herauskommenden Schüler mit launischen Bemerkungen zu traktieren.

Kurz bevor die Stimmung völlig umzukippen drohte, schaffte es Hermine, ihn in eine gut sortierte Buchhandlung abzuschieben, wo er ohne weiter zu maulen zwischen den Regalen verschwand und sich dann tatsächlich über eine Stunde lang beschäftigte, während die anderen ungestört ihre Einkäufe erledigen konnten.

Hermine, die mit ihnen den Buchladen als Treffpunkt vereinbart hatte, traf zehn Minuten vor der vereinbarten Uhrzeit dort ein.

Sie entdeckte Snape in einem der Gänge zwischen den Bücherregalen und da er mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, beschloss sie, in einem Anfall von Übermut, sich einen kleinen Spaß zu machen, und schlich sich unauffällig von hinten an ihn heran.

Diese Idee bereute sie jedoch fast im selben Moment, als sie ihm, direkt hinter ihm stehen auf die Schulter tippte.

Snape fuhr auf der Stelle angriffsbereit herum, eine Hand am hinteren Hosenbund, wo er offenbar seinen Zauberstab untergebracht hatte. Als er erkannte, wer sich da an ihn herangepirscht hatte, ließ er den Zauberstab allerdings stecken und packte Hermine mit beiden Händen an den Schultern.

„Habe ich ihnen nicht schon vor ein paar Wochen gesagt, sie sollen mich nicht erschrecken", fauchte er und schüttelte sie ein paar mal, um seinen Worten den nötigen Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Habe ich ihnen nicht schon vor Wochen zu verstehen gegeben, dass es blaue Flecken gibt, wenn sie mich so grob anfassen", zischte Hermine, nun ebenfalls in Angriffsstimmung.

Snape lockerte seinen Griff etwas, ließ sie aber nicht los und fixierte sie mit einem äußerst zornigen Blick, dem Hermine mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen standhielt.

Snape setzte gerade an, ihr eine Antwort zu geben, als ein Geräusch hinter Hermines Rücken in abrupt aufschauen ließ.

„Machen sie die Fliege, Miss Lawrence", knurrte er über ihren Kopf hinweg.

Hermine wurde erst jetzt bewusst, wie nah sie und Snape beieinander standen und dass die Art, wie er sie festhielt jemandem, der den Auslöser hierfür nicht kannte, sicher einen ganz anderen Eindruck vermittelte. Aus irgend einem, ihr selbst nicht ganz nachvollziehbaren Grund, brachte sie dieser Gedanke zum Lachen.

„Ist sie weg?", fragte sie glucksend.

„Ja!", sagte Snape und sah sie strafend an.

„Sieht so aus, als wären wir aufgeflogen, Severus", sagte Hermine amüsiert und lächelte ihn frech an. „Penelope erzählt sicher gerade den anderen, dass sie mich hier stürmisch umarmen und mir dabei feurig in die Augen schauen.

„Und das finden sie lustig? Sind sie krank, Hermine?", sagte Snape fassungslos.

„Was soll daran krank sein, wenn es mich nicht im mindesten stört, dass jemand glaubt, ein zwar leicht reizbarer, aber sehr attraktiver Mann hätte mich leidenschaftlich umarmt? Das wertet mich doch höchstens auf, oder?", sagte Hermine mit einschmeichelnder Stimme.

„Sie sind ja verrückt!", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd, der offenbar trotz allem noch nicht daran dachte sie loszulassen.

„Was wäre denn so schlimm daran, wenn jemand das denkt", fragte Hermine herausfordernd, „und was wäre denn so schlimm daran, wenn es wahr wäre", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Sie haben ja gar keine Ahnung, was sie sich da einhandeln würden", raunte Snape, zog sie jedoch trotz der abwehrenden Worte ein wenig näher an sich heran.

„Was, wenn ich das herausfinden möchte?", flüsterte Hermine und legte ihren Kopf an seine Halsbeuge.

Zuerst machte er sich etwas steif, aufgrund dieser unerwartet intimen Berührung, legte dann aber die Arme um sie und streichelte unerwartet zärtlich über ihre Haare, bevor er erneut erstarrte.

„Wir haben schon wieder Zuschauer", zischte er gereizt.

Hermine drehte den Kopf und sah aus dem Augenwinkel Felicia Marlow, die vermutlich von ihrer besten Freundin allarmiert worden war, neugierig um die Ecke spähen.

„Wir werden ihnen wohl doch einen Gedächtniszauber verpassen müssen, wenn wir nicht spätestens morgen Früh ganz Hogwarts die Sache erklären wollen", seufzte Hermine und kuschelte sich noch einmal genüsslich in seine Arme. Aber der Zauber des Augenblicks war verflogen und Snape war jetzt scheinbar nicht mehr gewillt, ihren Annäherungsversuch zu erwidern. Er schob sie energisch von sich.

„Wenn sie nicht sofort verschwinden, Marlow, dann passiert was", bellte er.

Als Hermine und Snape kurz darauf, mit gebührendem Abstand voneinander, aus dem Gang traten warteten ein Stück weiter, einschließlich Penelope und Felicia bereits sechs Schülerinnen auf sie, die aufgeregt und kichernd die Köpfe zusammen steckten, und erst verstummten als ihre Lehrer vor ihnen standen.

„Raus hier! Was haben hirnlose Geschöpfe wie sie in einem Buchladen verloren?", fauchte Snape die verdutzten Mädchen an. „Und wenn sie während der nächsten halben Stunde noch einmal kichern, wird es ihnen leid tun."

Die Schülerinnen hatten es plötzlich sehr eilig aus dem Laden zu kommen und stolperten hektisch vor Hermine und Snape Richtung Ausgang.

Snape versicherte sich kurz, dass er nicht von den anderen Kunden des Ladens beobachtet wurde, zog unauffällig seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf die sechs Mädchen vor ihnen und murmelte etwas. Dann wandte er sich, immer noch den Zauberstab einsatzbereit in der Hand, zu Hermine, die sofort richtig deutete, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

„Denken sie nicht mal daran!", zischte sie. „Wagen sie es ja nicht, mein Gedächtnis manipulieren zu wollen."

„Das wäre aber mit ziemlicher Sicherheit besser für sie", sagte Snape, verärgert, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte.

„Ich entscheide selber, was gut für mich ist, Severus", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

Als sie vor dem Eingang auf den Rest der Klasse trafen, war den Mädchen, die gerade aus dem Buchladen getreten waren absolut nichts mehr davon anzumerken, dass sie ihre Lieblingsprofessorin gerade mit dem verhassten Verteidigungslehrer in flagranti erwischt hatten.

Zwanzig Minuten später saßen sie bei _Paolo_, Hermines früherem Stammcafé, um ein paar zusammengestellte Tisch herum und studierten die Speisekarte.

Die Schüler hatten es geschafft, sich möglichst nah zusammen zu drängen, und auf beiden Seiten von Snape, möglichst viel Platz freizulassen – ein Umstand, der Hermine praktisch zwang, eine dieser Lücken auszufüllen und sich neben ihn zu setzen.

Er wirkte ziemlich verschlossen, seit dem Vorfall in der Buchhandlung und sie wusste nicht recht, wie sie es anstellen sollte, ihn wieder etwas aus der Reserve zu locken, ohne dass es den Schülern übermäßig auffallen würde.

„Sie lieben doch Kaffee, Severus! Sie müssen sie unbedingt den Cappuccino hier probieren – der ist wirklich unvergleichlich", sagte sie versuchsweise. „Haben sie überhaupt schon einmal Cappuccino getrunken?"

„Vermutlich schon bevor sie auf der Welt waren", raunzte er und widmete sich wieder der Karte.

„Das Eis kann ich euch auch empfehlen", sagte Hermine etwas frustriert und nun an die Schüler gewandt.

„Ihnen könnte etwas Abkühlung auch nicht schaden", sagte Snape so leise, dass nur sie ihn verstehen konnte.

„Hören sie auf mich zu ärgern, sonst trinke ich Prosecco – und der macht mich immer völlig hemmungslos", flüsterte Hermine zurück.

„Kommt jetzt doch noch der Bericht von den Studenten-Orgien", fragte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Nach einer Weile, als jeder seine Bestellung vor sich stehen hatte – Snape hatte tatsächlich eine große Tasse Cappuccino geordert, und Hermine zu Snapes Erleichterung keinen Prosecco, sondern ebenfalls Kaffee – und die Mehrzahl der Schüler begonnen hatte, sich gigantische Eisbecher einzuverleiben, betraten Gina O´Neill und Claire Wilder das Café.

„Hermine!", rief Gina begeistert und stürzte auf ihre Freundin zu um sie wie üblich abzuküssen. „Hallo ihr alle! Professor Snape – wie schön, dass sie mitgekommen sind."

„Mrs. O´Neill", sagte Snape, nickte ihr freundlich zu. „Wo haben sie die ganzen Tüten?"

Gina sah ihn fragend an.

„Ihr Mann hat vorhin angedeutet, dass sie nach einer Einkaufstour mit ihrer Freundin, die ein oder andere Tüte mit sich führen würden", sagte Snape und deutete mit den Händen den von Frank O´Neill vorausgesagten Umfang an.

„Oh ja! Damit hatte er natürlich recht", sagte Gina lachend, während sie sich einen Stuhl heran zog um sich zwischen Snape und Hermine zu setzen, „wir haben die Dinger vorhin schon unauffällig geschrumpft – sonst hätte Claire vermutlich gar nicht durch die Tür gepasst."

Mittlerweile war auch Claire herbeigestöckelt, deren Aufzug wie üblich ziemlich aufsehenerregend war. Sie hatte zwar heute keinen Minirock an, aber der schwarze, schmal geschnittene, Strickmantel, der einen guten Kontrast zu ihren blonden Haaren bildete, und ihr fast bis zu den Knöcheln reichte, betonte ihren langen, schlanken Beine ebenso vorteilhaft, wie die enge Jeans und die hohen schwarzen Pumps, die sie trug.

Sie küsste Hermine zur Begrüßung ebenfalls auf die Wangen, aber lägst nicht so vehement, wie gerade noch Gina. Den Schülern nickte sie nur beiläufig zu um dann ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit Snape zuzuwenden.

„Severus – wie schön, sie wieder zu sehen", sagte sie mit ihrer rauchigen Stimme und streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

Hermine verschluckte sich prompt an ihrem Kaffee, als sie hörte, dass Claire ihn beim Vornamen nannte.

Snape stand auf und nahm ihre Hand. „Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Claire", sagte er samtig und lächelte sie an.

Dann geschah das eigentlich Unfassbare – Claire machte noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, streckte sich etwas, und küsste ihn, als wäre es die selbstverständlichste Sache auf der Welt, links und rechts auf die Wange, wobei sie ihre linke Hand in einer vertraulichen Geste auf seinen Arm legte. Und Snape reagierte zur absoluten Verwunderung der meisten Anwesenden nicht abweisend – ja, nicht einmal ansatzweise gereizt und eigentlich auch nicht überrascht – sondern erwiderte ihre Begrüßung auch noch auf die gleiche Weise.

Hermine fiel vor Schreck der Löffel in die Kaffeetasse und ein Blick auf ihre Klasse genügte, um ihr einen Eindruck von der Fassungslosigkeit zu vermitteln, die sich unter ihren Schülern breit gemacht hatte.

„Es ist warm hier drin", bemerkte Claire und machte Anstalten, ihren Mantel abzulegen, was Snape umgehend dazu veranlasste, ihr behilflich zu sein.

Was unter dem Mantel zum Vorschein kam, ließ Hermine noch einmal erstarren – die enge Jeans und das, mit orientalisch anmutenden Mustern in verschiedenen Farben verzierte T-Shirt lagen so eng an Claires makellosem Körper, dass es fast wirkte, als wäre sie nackt und die Kleidung nur aufgemalt.

Der kurze anerkennende Blick, den Snape auf diese, schamlos in Szene gesetzten weiblichen Reize warf, als er Claire den Stuhl neben dem seinen zurechtrückte, gab Hermine endgültig den Rest. Heftig rührte sie mit dem Löffel in ihrer Kaffeetasse. Das Geräusch, das sie dabei verursachte, veranlasste Gina, ihr einen verwunderten Blick zuzuwerfen.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie leise.

„Er ist die Pest! Ich hätte ihn nicht mitnehmen sollen", zischte Hermine und schaute böse in Snapes Richtung.

„Aber warum denn?", sagte Gina verständnislos. „Er scheint doch ganz gut drauf zu sein."

Sie drehte sich um und beobachtete Snape einen kurzen Moment. Er hatte sich zu Claire hinübergebeugt, die ihm gerade irgendetwas in der Karte zeigte, worüber beide sich köstlich zu amüsieren schienen.

Als Gina ihren Kopf wieder herumdrehte, lag ein wissender Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der Hermine überhaupt nicht gefallen wollte.

„Mach dir nichts draus", sagte Gina verständnisvoll, „du weißt doch wie Claire auf Männer wirkt – das liegt bestimmt nur daran, das ihre Urgroßmutter eine Veela war."

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, dass es das ist, was mich stört", sagte Hermine leicht panisch.

„Dein Gesicht spricht Bände, Schätzchen", sagte Gina trocken und streichelte Hermine liebevoll über den Arm.

„Da kann ich wohl nur noch hoffen, das nicht jeder so gut darin lesen kann wie du", sagte Hermine tonlos.

„Wie verhält er sich denn dir gegenüber?", fragte Gina interessiert.

„Mal so – mal so! Ganz, wie es dem Herrn gerade passt!", sagte Hermine gereizt und fing wieder an, wild in ihrem Kaffee herumzurühren.

Bei den wenigen unter den Schülern, die zunächst nicht gewusst hatten, dass die schöne junge Frau neben Snape Harry Potters Verlobte war, hatte sich diese Tatsache mittlerweile herumgesprochen.

„Miss Wilder", sagte Felicia Marlow, die neben Hermine saß, hoffnungsvoll, „sie haben nicht zufällig eine Autogrammkarte von Harry Potter dabei?"

„So ein Pech - gerade heute habe ich keine mit!", sagte Claire sarkastisch. „Sonst trage ich immer einen ganzen Sack davon mit mir rum – vor allem wenn ich auch mein T-Shirt mit dem _Ich-werde-vermutlich-Harry-Potter-heitaten-wenn-nichts-dazwischenkommt_-Aufdruck anhabe."

Snape grinste und sah sie anerkennend an.

„Diese arrogante Tussi würde wirklich vorzüglich zu Snape passen", hörte Hermine Felicia ihrer Freundin Penelope zuflüstern.

„Wie geht's Harry denn so?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich schätze er leckt gerade seine Wunden, nachdem sein Team heute Nachmittag ausnahmsweise einmal verloren hat", sagte Claire lächelnd.

„Oh...", sagte Hermine nur, während ihr Blick deutlich „_Was – und da bist du nicht bei ihm?"_ sagte.

„Dabei kann ich ihm nun wirklich nicht helfen", sagte Claire, die Hermines unausgesprochene Frage sehr wohl verstanden hatte. „Mit ein bisschen Glück ist sein Ego bis heute Abend wieder soweit hergestellt, dass er einigermaßen genießbar ist."

„Na so was", sagte Hermine spitz, „und ich dachte immer das zu einer guten Beziehung auch die Bereitschaft gehört, für den anderen da zu sein, wenn´s ihm schlecht geht – die Methode: shoppen gehen, bis sich alles von selber einrenkt, war mir neu."

„Hermine!", sagte Claire tadelnd. „Deinem Freund Harry fehlt schon nichts – der kommt am besten klar, wenn man ihn jetzt in Ruhe lässt. Du weißt doch, wie empfindlich die Männer da sind – alles Einzelkämpfer", fügte sie verschwörerisch hinzu. „Ist doch so - nicht war, Severus?"

Sie grinste Snape schelmisch an, der sich bequem in seinem Stuhl zurückgelehnt, und den Disput der beiden Frauen aufmerksam verfolgt hatte.

„Im Prinzip ja", sagte Snape, „aber ich meine da, einen leisen Hauch von Ironie bei ihnen wahrgenommen zu haben."

„Nicht möglich!", sagte Claire und sah ihn treuherzig an.

„Wenn das so ist", sagte Hermine süffisant, „dann hat Harry ja Glück gehabt, dass er eine Frau gefunden hat, die sich so vorzüglich mit Männern auskennt."

„Liegt das eigentlich an dieser Zaubertrankstelle, das sie in letzter Zeit so biestig ist?", sagte Claire eine Spur gereizt und sah Snape fragend an.

„Das kann nicht sein", sagte Hermine schneidend, „denn dann hätte ER aufhören müssen, biestig zu sein, und ich kann dir versichern, dass das absolut nicht der Fall ist. Wenn du mir nicht glauben solltest – hier sitzen zwanzig Zeugen, die das bestätigen können."

„Ts ts ts - ist das war?", sagte Claire kopfschüttelnd und in tadelndem Tonfall zu Snape.

„Kommt auf den Standpunkt an", sagte Snape, und sah Felicia, die gerade im Begriff stand, einen Kommentar zu Hermines Aussage abzugeben, drohend an, „Miss Marlow - denken sie lieber noch einmal nach, bevor sie den Mund aufmachen. Und - Cromwell – sie können jetzt aufhören, so eifrig zu nicken."

„Da hörst du es", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Wie geht es eigentlich deinem niedlichen kleinen Geburtstagshund?", fragte Gina, offenbar um die Situation durch einen Themenwechsel etwas zu entschärfen, nicht ahnend, dass sie damit den nächsten Sturm auslöste.

Hermine biss sich auf die Unterlippe um sich das Grinsen zu verkneifen und auch bei den Schülern löste Ginas Frage umgehend einen Heiterkeitsausbruch aus, den sie aber mit allen Mitteln versuchten im Zaum zu halten, da auf Snapes Gesicht bedrohliche Gewitterwolken aufgezogen waren.

„Ach dem geht's gut", sagte Hermine, und vermied es tunlichst, Snape anzusehen, „er ist nur noch nicht so ganz stubenrein."

Diese Antwort half den Schülern nun absolut nicht, ihren übermächtigen, weil unterdrückten, Lachreiz in den Griff zu bekommen.

Penelope Lawrence, die bereits einen hochroten Kopf aufhatte, begann mit zusammengepresstem Mund, leise verzweifelte Laute von sich zu geben. Das gab ihrer Freundin Felicia, die neben ihr saß, den Rest. Sie schaffte es gerade noch, die Hand auf den Mund zu pressen, und ihre glucksenden Lachgeräusche damit weitgehend zu ersticken.

„Aha..", sagte Gina etwas irritiert. „Wie hast du den Kleinen denn genannt?"

„Frag mich das nicht!", keuchte Hermine gepresst und legte, nach einem letzten verzweifelten Blick auf Snape, hilflos kichernd die Stirn auf ihre, auf dem Tisch verschränkten Hände.

Nun war Felicia nicht mehr die einzige, die die Hand auf den Mund presste. Einige versuchten auch durch konzentriertes An-die-Decke-Starren ihrer übermächtigen Heiterkeit Herr zu werden, andere taten so, als müssten sie sich die Schuhbänder binden, was jedoch wenig erfolgreich war, da sich ihre Blicke unter dem Tisch trafen, was eher noch dazu beitrug, ihren Zustand noch zu verschlimmern.

Snape begann äußerst gereizt mit den Fingern auf die Tischplatte zu trommeln.

Gina und Claire beobachteten mit ratlosen Gesichtern das seltsame Gebaren ihrer Freundin und derer Schüler.

„Was ist denn mit denen los, Professor Snape?", sagte Gina ratlos.

„Diese unreifen Möchtegernmagier kichern deshalb so debil vor sich hin, weil sie es lustig finden, dass ihre Zaubertrankprofessorin nicht in der Lage ist, ihren ach so süßen kleinen Hund daran zu hindern, die Etage auf der ich wohne unter Wasser zu setzten", sagte Snape eisig. „Als noch erheiternder bewerten sie den Umstand, dass die Töle vor einiger Zeit eine dieser Hinterlassenschaften direkt vor meiner Tür abgelassen hat, und ich hineingestiegen bin – und zwar OHNE Schuhe! Aber der absolut spaßigste Aspekt an dieser ganzen Geschichte ist, das diese Frau", er sah anklagend zu Hermine hinüber, „die so tut, als wäre sie eine erwachsene, verantwortungsbewusste und seriöse Lehrerin, der putzigen Flohquaste einen absolut unpassenden Namen gegeben hat – nämlich MEINEN!"

Claire und Gina fingen nun ebenfalls an zu lachen und Snape starrte mit zusammengekniffenen Augen zu Hermine, die ihn, die wieder aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht war und ihn vergnügt anfunkelte, während sie versuchte, ihre durcheinandergeratenen Haare wieder in die richtige Position zu bringen.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Severus", seufzte sie und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Wer´s glaubt!", schnaubte Snape.

„Ich lade euch auf ein Gläschen Prosecco ein", sagte Claire fröhlich, als sich der allgemeine Heiterkeitsausbruch weitgehend gelegt hatte, und ehe irgend jemand Einspruch erheben konnte, kamen schon zwei Ober mit einem Tablett voller Gläser und mehreren Flaschen an den Tisch.

„Das ging aber schnell", sagte Hermine anerkennend.

„Wozu ist man Hexe?", antwortete Claire und zwinkerte ihr verschwörerisch zu.

„Sie sollten derartige Dinge in einer Umgebung wie dieser besser bleiben lassen", sagte Snape kühl, während er mit gerunzelter Stirn beobachtete, wie die Ober die Gläser an alle verteilten.

„Sein sie nicht so streng mit mir, Severus!", sagte Claire leichthin. „Und sie werden ihre Schäfchen sicher auch alle gut in den Stall zurück bringen, wenn sie ein so winziges Gläschen Prosecco intus haben."

„Ich mache mir eigentlich weniger um die Schäfchen Sorgen", knurrte Snape, mit einem misstrauischen Blick auf Hermine, „als um das ...Mutterschaf."

„Ach was", versuchte Gina ihn zu besänftigen, „Hermine ist immer total gut drauf, wenn sie Sekt trinkt – nicht war, Hermine?"

„Ich glaube, genau das beunruhigt meinen lieben Kollegen", erwiderte Hermine amüsiert. „Keine Sorge, Severus, das erste Glas ist noch ungefährlich – erst ab dem zweiten setzt die Wirkung ein, die ich ihnen vorhin beschrieben habe."

„Stellen sie den Rest bitte zu der Dame", sagte Claire zu dem Ober, der nachdem alle Gläser gefüllt waren, noch eine halbvolle Flasche übrig hatte, während sie mit dem Finger auf Hermine zeigte, was ihr einen äußerst missbilligenden Seitenblick von ihrem Tischnachbarn einbrachte.

„Oh – schauen sie mich doch bitte nicht so böse an, Severus", flötete sie, „sonst bekomme ich noch richtig Angst."

„Da merkt man wieder, dass du nicht in Hogwarts auf die Schule gegangen bist – sonst hättest du jetzt schon welche", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Auf welcher Schule waren sie denn?", fragte David Stevenson neugierig.

„Wir sind beide in Amerika aufgewachsen und zur Schule gegangen", antwortete Gina an Claires Stelle, „genauer gesagt in der Nähe von San Francisco. Eigentlich kamen wir nur zum studieren nach Schottland, aber irgendwie sind wir dann beide hier hängen geblieben."

„Und gab es auf ihrer Schule keine so richtig gemeinen Lehrer?", platzte Felicia unbedacht heraus.

„Sie reden sich um Kopf und Kragen, Marlow", sagte Snape drohend, „das ist ihnen doch hoffentlich klar."

„Keine, mit denen wir nicht fertig geworden wären", beantwortete Claire Felicias Frage und grinste Snape dabei provozierend an.

„Sie sollten sich mal nach San Francisco bewerben, Severus", sagte Hermine mit wissendem Lächeln, trank ihr Glas aus und griff unter Snapes beunruhigtem Blick zu der Flasche, um sich nachzuschenken.

Als sich Hermine und Snape mitsamt ihrer Klasse etwas später auf den Weg zurück zur Universität machten, nachdem sie sich von Gina und Claire vor dem Café verabschiedet hatten, waren sowohl die Schüler als auch ihre Zaubertränke-Professorin aufgekratzter, als es Snape lieb war.

„Benehmen sie sich, verdammt noch mal, etwas unauffälliger – ich will ihretwegen nicht morgen in der Zeitung stehen", motzte er die ausgelassen herumalbernden Schüler an.

Er wirkte ausgesprochen erleichtert, als schließlich am Ende der Straße, in die sie gerade eingebogen waren, das verlassene Fabrikgebäude in Sicht kam.

Die Schüler strömten schon zielstrebig auf das Eingangstor zu als Hermine plötzlich stehen blieb, und Snape zurückhielt, der zusammen mit ihr hinter der Gruppe gegangen war, um alle im Auge behalten zu können.

„Wenn man diese Straße weiter entlang geht", sagte sie und zeigte auf eine von ihrem Weg abzweigende Seitenstraße, „dann kommt man nach circa fünfzehn Minuten in eine Gegend, wo ganz viele nette Damen auf der Straße herumstehen, in genau der Art von Bekleidung, die ihnen an Frauen so gut gefällt, Severus. Wollen sie noch einen kleinen Abstecher dorthin machen?"

Snape sah sie erbost an.

„Sie reden wirres Zeug", sagte er giftig und wollte sie weiter in Richtung der Schüler schieben, die geschlossen vor dem Eingang der Fabrik auf sie warteten.

Hermine ließ sich jedoch nicht schieben sondern stemmte entschlossen die Fersen in den Boden, was dazu führte, das sie und Snape zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, näher beieinander standen, als es ihre offiziell rein kollegiale Beziehung zueinander eigentlich zuließ.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, ohne den Abstand zu vergrößern, und sah mit zur Seite geneigtem Kopf aufmüpfig von unten in seine wütend funkelnden Augen.

„Sie wollen doch nicht etwa abstreiten, dass ihnen Claires Aufmachung ausgesprochen gut gefallen hat?", bohrte sie nach.

„Das bilden sie sich nur ein", sagte Snape genervt.

„Sie können das ruhig zugeben – es war ihnen deutlich anzusehen", konterte Hermine. „Ich glaube ich werde den Mädchen aus der Abschlussklasse empfehlen, sich in nächster Zeit auch so aufreizend anzuziehen, vielleicht sind sie dann ja ein bisschen freundlicher zu ihnen. Man könnte das Ganze als eine Art Feldversuch betrachten."

„Haben sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren, Hermine?", sagte Snape fassungslos.

„Jetzt sein sie nicht so zimperlich, Severus", sagte Hermine.

„Ich bin nicht zimperlich!", fauchte Snape.

„Oooch – und jetzt sind sie auch noch beleidigt!", sagte Hermine und zog eine Schnute.

„ICH BIN NICHT BELEIDIGT!", knurrte Snape.

„Warum stehen sie den nicht dazu, das Claire ihnen gefällt?", stichelte Hermine.

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass sie mir nicht gefällt", fauchte Snape, „aber sie sprachen von ihrer Kleidung – und das ist nicht dasselbe."

„Und was genau soll das heißen?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ihr alkoholumnebeltes Gehirn im Moment in der richtigen Verfassung für irgendwelche Erklärungen ist", sagte Snape bissig.

„Das lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein", sagte Hermine.

„Na schön!", seufzte Snape. „Claire ist eine bemerkenswert selbstsichere junge Frau, und es ist mehr die Art wie sie diese Kleidung trägt, die an den meisten anderen Frauen aufdringlich oder sogar lächerlich wirken würde, die mir, unter anderem, an ihr imponiert. Als würde sie damit signalisieren: _seht her - ich habe den Mut, mich so anzuziehen – weil ich weiß, wer ich bin! _Sie wirkt damit stolz und selbstbewusst, und nicht billig. Claire hat einfach Stil, und ich denke sie ist genau die richtige Frau für Potter – sie wird ihn immer wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückholen, wenn er Starallüren bekommt, oder sich anderen größenwahnsinnigen Anwandlungen hingibt."

„Wow!", sagte Hermine beeindruckt.

„Heißt das nun, dass sie mich verstanden haben?", fragte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das heißt – wow, sie haben ja richtig tiefsinnige Gedankengänge, und ja – ich habe es verstanden."

„Wären sie dann eventuell damit einverstanden, dass wir endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren", stöhnte Snape entnervt.

„Aber klar doch!", sagte Hermine fröhlich, hakte sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn in Richtung der wartenden Schüler, die sie verwundert anstarrten.

„Sie sind wirklich ein ganz unmögliches Weib, Hermine", murmelte Snape als sie durch das Tor gingen, bevor er zum zweiten mal an diesem Tag, den _Oblivate_-Zauber sprach und die Erinnerung an die letzten zehn Minuten bei den Schülern auslöschte.


	15. Chapter 15

Kapitel 15 

Hermine war ziemlich erledigt, als sie sich an dem Abend nach dem Ausflug endlich in ihrem Wohnzimmer aufs Sofa fallen ließ und die Füße hochlegte.

Ihr kleiner Mitbewohner, der den Tag bei William dem Hausmeister verbracht hatte und überglücklich war, seine Herrin wiederzuhaben, hatte sich neben ihr niedergelassen und seinen Kopf auf ihren Bauch gelegt.

„Na du – wie war´s bei deinem Kumpel Ernie?", fragte Hermine und streichelte ihm über das weiche Fell wofür er sich revanchierte, indem er ihr ausgiebig die Hand ableckte. „Wenigstens du bist nett zu mir", murmelte Hermine, „ganz im Gegensatz zu deinem großen, bösen Namensvetter."

Snape hatte sich gleich nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts in seinen Kerker verzogen, und war auch zum Abendessen nicht erschienen.

Obwohl Hermine nichts anderes erwartet hatte, ärgerte sie sich darüber, das er ihr schon wieder aus dem Weg ging, anstatt mit ihr die brisante Unterhaltung weiterzuführen, das sie heute in der Buchhandlung begonnen hatten. Das musste ihn doch genauso beschäftigen wie sie.

Hermine rief sich die Situation noch einmal in allen Einzelheiten in Erinnerung.

Das sie sich in diesem Moment so zu ihm hingezogen gefühlt hatte, verblüffte sie irgendwie immer noch.

Nach dem Gespräch, das sie vorgestern Abend mit ihm in seinem Büro geführt hatte, und das so fürchterlich eskaliert war, hatte sie die halbe Nacht darüber nachgedacht, was dort eigentlich passiert war, jedoch ohne ihre eigenen Gefühle auch nur annähernd einordnen zu können. Irgendwann im Morgengrauen hatte sie halbherzig beschlossen, die Geborgenheit, die sie bei seiner Umarmung empfunden hatte, dem Umstand zuzuschreiben, dass sie aufgrund ihres heftigen emotionalen Absturzes einfach den starken Wunsch verspürt hatte, festgehalten zu werden – wie ein Kind, das nach Schutz und Wärme sucht.

Aber das Bedürfnis, das sie heute zwischen den Bücherregalen in seine Arme getrieben hatte, war eindeutig nicht kindlicher Natur gewesen.

Dieses unbeschreibliche Gefühl, das sie empfunden hatte, in dem Augenblick, als er seinen Widerstand gegen sie für einen kurzen Moment aufgegeben hatte, war eine deutliche Antwort auf all die Fragen der durchwachten Nacht. Es hatte sich so richtig angefühlt. Es war genau das, wonach sie sich sehnte. So unglaublich es ihr auch vorkam – sie hatte in diesem Augenblick eindeutig sehr viel mehr für ihren ehemaligen Erzfeind empfunden als nur Sympathie, und dass er sie gleich darauf wieder zurückgewiesen hatte, tat ihr immer noch weh.

Sie stellte sich vor, wie Severus in seinem Wohnzimmer saß und vermutlich gerade über die selben Dinge grübelte wie sie.

Vielleicht dachte er aber auch gar nicht darüber nach, weil er absolut nicht das selbe für sie empfand, wie sie für ihn.

Je mehr sie sich ins Gedächtnis rief, was sie eigentlich über ihn wusste, wobei natürlich auch die Erfahrungen ihrer siebenjährigen Schulzeit mit einflossen, desto mehr kam sie zu der Erkenntnis, dass es sehr viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass er keinen einzigen Gedanken an sie verschwendete – und wenn doch, dann lachte er vermutlich nur, über ihre Dummheit.

Seine Worte vom Tag nach ihrer Ankunft, als er ihr vorgehalten hatte, das es für ihn immer ein Leichtes gewesen war, sie zu erniedrigen, und ihr angedroht hatte, dass er es mit Vergnügen wieder tun würde, waren ihr noch deutlich im Gedächtnis.

Was sollte sie tun, wenn das Ganze von seiner Seite nur eine neue Variante war, sie zu quälen.

„VERDAMMTER SCHEIßKERL!", schrie sie plötzlich, und der Hund sprang erschrocken winselnd vom Sofa.

„Nicht du – der da unten!", sagte sie und streichelte ihm beruhigend über den Kopf, „Ich weiß einfach nicht, woran ich mit ihm bin – aber ich schwöre dir, ich werde es herausfinden."

Mit der Annahme, das Snape nicht über die Szene in der Buchhandlung nachdachte lag Hermine gründlich falsch.

Er hatte zwar, seit er sich in seine Privaträume zurückgezogen hatte, immer wieder versucht, sich abzulenken, indem er Aufsätze korrigierte, gab dieses Unterfangen aber schnell wieder auf, nachdem er sich absolut nicht auf das Geschreibsel seiner Schüler konzentrieren konnte.

Das ihm das nicht gelang, brachte ihn wiederum so sehr auf die Palme, dass er begann, wütend in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und abzulaufen – aufmerksam beobachtet von seiner Katze.

Es konnte doch wohl nicht wahr sein, dass allein der Gedanke an Hermine ihn so sehr beeinflusste, dass er nicht einmal mehr seine Arbeit ordentlich erledigen konnte.

Es war doch nicht normal, sich nach über zwanzig Jahren Erfahrung als Lehrer, wie ein Idiot von dem vermutlich hormonell bedingten Annäherungsversuch einer jungen Kollegin, derartig außer Gefecht setzen zu lassen.

So hatte er Hermines Verhalten nämlich vorerst eingestuft – als momentane Anwandlung auf Grund körperlicher Bedürfnisse, die von ihr selbst aber vermutlich für etwas anderes gehalten wurden.

Was sonst hätte sie zu einem zwanzig Jahre älteren Mann hinziehen sollen, vor dem sie sich als Schülerin gefürchtet hatte und der ihr auch jetzt wieder das Leben schwer machte.

Allerdings hatte sie neulich Abend, in seinem Büro gesagt, dass sie ihm mochte – aber das war sicherlich nur auf ihren emotional aufgewühlten Zustand zurückzuführen. Und selbst wenn es den Tatsachen entsprach, war es sicherlich kein Grund, sich ihm so an den Hals zu schmeißen.

Wesentlich schwerer fiel es dem unruhig auf und ab laufenden Zauberer, seine eigenen Beweggründe näher zu bezeichnen.

Das Einzige, was er sich bisher eingestanden hatte war, dass er Hermine unzweifelhaft begehrte – das allein war jedoch absolut kein Grund für ihn, weitere Schritte zu unternehmen, vor allem, wenn sämtliche anderen Faktoren gegen ein solches Unterfangen sprachen.

Wenn er ehrlich war, musste er sich jedoch eingestehen, dass es nicht nur der erotische Aspekt war, der ihn zu ihr hinzog. Irgendetwas hatte diese Frau an sich, das ihn faszinierte.

Dass er sich in ihrer Nähe ausgesprochen wohl fühlte, war nicht nur so dahingesagt gewesen, wenn er es auch selber immer noch kaum glauben konnte.

In den letzten sieben Jahren hatte er hier in Hogwarts nie mit jemandem näheren Kontakt gesucht, auch wenn es nach dem Ende seiner Spionagetätigkeit nun möglich und wahrscheinlich auch normal gewesen wäre.

Mit Ausnahme von Albus, zu dem er von Anfang an ein besonderes Verhältnis gehabt hatte, pflegte er mit den restlichen erwachsenen Bewohnern von Hogwarts einen rein kollegialen Umgang, was seit Ende des letzten Krieges allerdings im Gegensatz zu früher merklich entspannter ablief, zumindest mit den Kollegen, die ihm nicht grundsätzlich auf die Nerven gingen.

Aber es war bis vor kurzem auf jeden Fall so gewesen, dass er sich am wohlsten fühlte, wenn er alleine war.

Seit Hermine hier aufgekreuzt war, sah die Sache allerdings anders aus. Er konnte nicht verleugnen, dass er ihre Nähe suchte.

Es wäre ihm ansonsten nie eingefallen, eine zweite Lehrkraft in seinen eigenen Unterricht zu holen, oder in seiner Freizeit freiwillig eine Schulklasse auf einen Ausflug zu begleiten, an einen Ort, den er ohne weiteres zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt alleine hätte aufsuchen können.

Der einzige Grund für ihn, mit nach Edinburgh zu kommen, war der gewesen, einen Tag in Hermines Gesellschaft zu verbringen, ohne deswegen irgendwelche Erklärungen abgeben zu müssen.

Allerdings war er dem Irrtum erlegen, dabei selbst die Distanz, die für ihn angenehm war bestimmen zu können. Mit ihrem Überfall in dem Buchladen hatte sie ihn völlig kalt erwischt.

Die Umarmung in seinem Büro hätte man noch als Verkettung unglücklicher Umstände durchgehen lassen können, aber mit seiner heutigen Reaktion auf ihre Avancen hatte er sich in eine Lage manövriert, die auf jeden Fall einer besseren Erklärung bedurfte.

Die vielversprechendste Taktik war vermutlich, ihr solange aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis er eine solche Erklärung parat hatte.

An diesem Punkt seiner Überlegungen angekommen, beschloss Snape, zur Entspannung erst ein mal ein heißes Bad zu nehmen, und bei seiner Erklärungs-Findung ein Glas Rotwein als Hilfsmittel einzusetzen. Fünf Minuten später lag er in der Wanne und seine Gedanken waren zwar durchaus bei Hermine gingen aber dummerweise in eine etwas andere Richtung als ursprünglich geplant.

Drei Etagen höher lief nun auch Hermine in ihrer Wohnung auf und ab. Je mehr sie über das frustrierende Ergebnis ihrer Grübelei nachdachte, desto zorniger wurde sie. Als sich schließlich auch noch die Erkenntnis bei ihr breit machte, dass sie vermutlich wieder nicht würde schlafen können, blieb sie abrupt stehen, wodurch der Hund auf sie auflief, der sie bei ihrem wütenden Marsch durch das Zimmer schwanzwedelnd begleitet hatte.

„Das lasse ich mir nicht bieten", fauchte sie und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Ich werde jetzt gleich hinuntergehen und ihn zur Rede stellen."

Also machte sie sich über die magische Verbindungstreppe zu ihrem Büro, auf den Weg in den Kerker, allerdings erst zehn Minuten später – denn sie wäre keine Frau gewesen, wenn sie nicht vorher ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild daraufhin kontrolliert hätte, ob es für diesen Kampfeinsatz tauglich war, und hier und da noch eine kleine Verbesserung vorgenommen hätte, und sie wäre nicht Hermine Granger gewesen, wenn sie nicht vorsichtshalber einen guten Vorwand, zu ihm zu gehen, vorbereitet hätte, falls sich in letzter Sekunde doch noch herausstellen sollte, dass der Zeitpunkt für ihr eigentliches Anliegen doch falsch gewählt war, aus welchem Grund auch immer.

Plan B sah vor, ihn nach einer Pflanze zu fragen, die sie tatsächlich demnächst dringend als Zutat für einen Zaubertrank, in ihrem Unterricht benötigte, und bisher nirgends hatte auftreiben können.

Als sie vor Snapes Wohnung stand, war sie jedoch trotz der zeitlichen Verzögerung immer noch wütend genug, wesentlich heftiger als nötig an die Türe zu klopfen, auch wenn sie inzwischen leichte Zweifel, an ihrem Vorhaben, befallen hatten.

Diese machten aber sofort dem nun wieder gewaltig hochkochenden Zorn Platz, als die Türe auch nachdem sie einige Minuten gewartet hatte, nicht geöffnet wurde und Hermine das umgehend als weiteren Affront wertete.

„MACHEN SIE AUF, VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! ICH WEIß, DASS SIE DA SIND!", schrie Sie aufgebracht, und trommelte mit beiden Fäusten kräftig gegen das Holz.

Sekunden später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Snape stand vor ihr – klatschnass, in einen schwarzen Bademantel gehüllt, und eindeutig wütend.

„Ich hoffe für sie, dass es wirklich wichtig ist", knurrte er und starrte sie finster an.

„Ähm..., ich wollte sie fragen...", begann Hermine unsicher.

Hier unten im Kerker wirkte er auf einmal wesentlich einschüchternder, als noch vor kurzem im Tageslicht, und die Tatsache, dass er nur einen Bademantel trug, verwirrte sie zusätzlich.

„Ich wollte sie um Rat fragen, wegen einer Pflanze, die ich für den Zaubertrankunterricht brauche", sagte sie schließlich, in letzter Sekunde doch noch auf Plan B umschwenkend, „ich meine natürlich, nur wenn sie Zeit haben... aber sie haben gerade... etwas anders vor.. glaube ich...", fügte sie zögernd hinzu, und betrachtete die Wasserlacke, die sich um ihn herum mittlerweile gebildet hatte.

„Scharf kombiniert, Frau Professor - ich hatte ursprünglich vor weiterzubaden", sagte Snape giftig. „Aber nachdem sie mich mit ihrem unnötigen Geplärr ohnehin schon aus der Wanne geholt haben, können sie genauso gut hereinkommen, und mir ihre, offensichtlich unaufschiebbare Fachfrage stellen – sonst heißt es hinterher womöglich, ich würde ihnen schon wieder nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit schenken."

Er öffnete die Türe vollständig, trat einen Schritt zurück, und forderte sie mit einer genervten Handbewegung auf einzutreten, wobei sie vorsichtig über die Pfütze am Boden hinweg steigen musste.

„Ich hoffe, sie und ihre Frage können wenigstens so lange warten, bis ich mich abgetrocknet habe", sagte er, nachdem er die Tür hinter ihr in Schloss geworfen hatte, und ging quer durchs Zimmer, zu einem angrenzenden Raum. „Sie können sich einstweilen die Zeit vertreiben, indem sie die Überschwemmung beseitigen, für die ja immerhin auch sie verantwortlich sind – darin haben sie doch neuerdings sowieso Übung."

Er verschwand im Badezimmer und knallte auch diese Tür schwungvoll zu.

Hermine setzte sich, nachdem sie den Boden trocken gezaubert hatte, in einen der Sessel und wartete. Ihre Wut hatte sich weitgehend in Unsicherheit verwandelt und sie zweifelte nun stark daran, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, hierher zu kommen.

Kurz darauf marschierte Snape, immer noch im Bademantel, aber deutlich trockener, und ohne Hermine eines Blickes zu würdigen, aus dem Bad heraus und in sein Schlafzimmer hinein, wobei er auch diese Tür hinter sich zudonnerte.

Einige Minuten später krachte es nochmals, und als Hermine hochsah, stand er vor ihr, diesmal mit einer schwarzen Hose und einem ebensolchen Pullover bekleidet.

„Sie müssen stabile Türen haben", murmelte Hermine.

„Sie sind sicher nicht hier, um mit mir über meine Türen zu reden", sagte Snape ungeduldig.

„Nein, sicher nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Und diese Pflanze, von der sie sprachen – die brauchen sie jetzt sofort?", fragte Snape zweifelnd.

„Nein nicht sofort", sagte Hermine und senkte den Kopf. „Das war nur ein Vorwand", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Na wunderbar!", stöhnte Snape, lief nochmals in sein Badezimmer, und kam zu Hermines Verwunderung mit einer Flasche Rotwein und einem Glas zurück, nicht ohne auf ein nochmaliges Zuknallen der Tür zu verzichten. Danach stellte er ebenso heftig die Flasche auf den Tisch, das Glas etwas vorsichtiger daneben und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber.

„Kein Wort, über die Stabilität, meines Tisches, verstanden?", sagte er drohend und schenkte sich ein.

Hermine, die darauf wartete, dass er auch ihr etwas zu trinken anbot, sah ihn verwundert an.

„Würde es ihre Gastfreundschaft überstrapazieren, mir auch ein Glas Wein anzubieten?", fragte sie spitz, nachdem er nicht von allein auf den Gedanken zu kommen schien.

„Gastfreundschaft? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie eingeladen zu haben", sagte Snape. „Außerdem haben sie nachmittags bereits mindestens eine halbe Flasche von diesem Prosecco getrunken – das dürfte für heute reichen."

„Ich bin erwachsen, Severus!", sagte Hermine genervt. „Wie wär´s, wenn sie mir selbst die Entscheidung überlassen, was ich mir zumuten kann?"

„Ich glaube, dass sie damit manchmal verflucht daneben liegen – und das nicht nur im Bezug auf Alkohol", murmelte er, schaffte aber trotzdem per Aufrufezauber ein zweites Weinglas herbei, und füllte es.

Hermine ging vorsichtshalber in Deckung, als er das Glas vor ihr abstellte.

„Ich dachte nur, jetzt ist der Tisch wieder dran", sagte sie entschuldigend, als er sie befremdet ansah.

„Übertreiben sie es nicht – ich bin gerade nicht in Stimmung für solche Späße", knurrte Snape.

„Oh – das tut mir leid", sagte Hermine bedauernd. „Es steht mir selbstverständlich nicht zu, etwas mit ihnen zu tun, wofür sie nicht in Stimmung sind, Severus."

Daraufhin sah er sie eine Weile schweigend und mit unergründlicher Miene an.

„Wo, zum Teufel, haben sie gelernt, so sarkastisch zu sein?", sagte er schließlich mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns, aber Hermine glaubte, auch eine Spur Verlegenheit aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer", gab sie zurück.

Wieder breitete sich ein unangenehmes Schweigen aus, als ob beide versuchten ihr Gegenüber zu taxieren, um mit den nächsten Worten an der richtigen Stelle ansetzen zu können.

„Wegen heute Nachmittag...", begannen schließlich beide gleichzeitig.

„Bitte - sie zuerst!", sagte Snape.

„Nein! Bitte reden sie zuerst", sagte Hermine, „deshalb bin ich ja eigentlich hier - um zu hören, was sie wegen der Sache heute Nachmittag, zu sagen haben."

„Na schön – wenn sie schon extra deswegen hier sind", sagte er resignierend, lehnte sich zurück und massierte einen Moment lang mit den Fingerspitzen seine Schläfen, als müsse er sich auf das, was er nun zu sagen gedachte, äußerst angestrengt konzentrieren, um es richtig zu formulieren.

„Ich bin der Meinung, wir sollten das, was da in der Buchhandlung passiert ist, beide am Besten schnellstens wieder vergessen", sagte er schließlich. „Und wenn sie mich nicht daran gehindert hätten, den _Oblivate_-Zauber auch bei ihnen anzuwenden, wäre das schon geschehen, und sie bräuchten nicht hier sitzen, und sich mit solchen unnützen Gedanken befassen."

„WAS? Das ist alles, was sie dazu zu sagen haben?", sagte Hermine bestürzt. „Vergessen wir es – und Ende?"

„Richtig!", sagte er knapp.

„Sie machen es sich verdammt leicht, Severus", sagte Hermine mit bebender Stimme. „Wie lange haben sie denn nachgedacht, um zu diesem genialen Ergebnis zu kommen – drei Sekunden?"

„Eher drei Stunden", sagte Snape.

„Und nachdem sie drei Stunden überlegt haben, kommt nichts besseres heraus als das?", fragte Hermine ungläubig.

„Alles andere wäre ein Fehler – bitte glauben sie mir das, Hermine", sagte Snape ohne sie anzusehen.

„Das glaube ich ganz und gar nicht!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Ich denke, sie interpretieren in diesen Vorfall in dem Laden mehr hinein, als da tatsächlich war", sagte Snape.

„Nein, das tue ich nicht!", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck. „Mir ist bewusst, dass ICH diese Situation herbeigeführt habe und nicht sie, wenn auch zunächst ohne es zu wollen. Und mir ist klar, dass ICH es dann darauf angelegt habe, dass daraus mehr wird, und nicht sie – aber SIE haben mein Spiel mitgespielt. Auch wenn es nur für einen kurzen Moment war - sie haben mir deutlich signalisiert, dass ich willkommen bin. Wagen sie es ja nicht das abzustreiten.

„Na was haben sie denn erwartet", schnaubte Snape. „Sie sind eine begehrenswerte junge Frau und ich bin ein Mann. Natürlich waren sie mir willkommen – aber eben nur für einen Moment, nämlich genau so lange, wie mein Verstand gebraucht hat, um wieder das Kommando zu übernehmen, und mir mitzuteilen, das es keine gute Idee ist, ihnen so nahe zu kommen."

„Was soll an dieser Idee denn, verdammt noch mal, so schlecht sein", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Jetzt stellen sie sich nicht so dumm an, Hermine", fauchte Snape. _(Oh bitte nicht schon wieder dieser Blick!) _„Sie wissen doch, wer ich bin – und dass man mit mir unmöglich auskommen kann, und wenn sie es nicht wissen, fragen sie meinetwegen sämtliche Bewohner dieses Schlosses, egal wen – jeder wird ihnen das bestätigen."

„Vielleicht hat das nur noch nie jemand wirklich versucht", sagte Hermine stur.

„Sein sie bitte nicht so naiv, Hermine", sagte Snape ungehalten.

„Ich bin nicht naiv – sein sie mal lieber nicht so arrogant!", fauchte Hermine. „Ich weiß sehr wohl, wer sie sind und was ich riskiere – und es ist mir egal. Aber sie - sie haben Angst über ihren eigenen Schatten zu springen."

Snape holte tief Luft, und einen Momentlang befürchtete sie, das er sie gleich anbrüllen würde, aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

„Das ist dieser verfluchte Gryffindor-Mut", sagte er schließlich. „Es ist wirklich typisch für sie, sich kopfüber in etwas hineinzustürzen, ohne darüber nachzudenken, wo es hinführt."

„Ohne Risiko – kein Spaß!", sagte Hermine knapp. „Haben sie eigentlich noch andere Argumente, außer dem, dass sie ungenießbar sind?"

„Einige!", sagte Snape. „Ich bin zwanzig Jahre älter als sie."

„Na und?", sagte Hermine. „Was noch?"

„Sie sind zwanzig Jahre jünger als ich", sagte Snape.

„Ja doch – ich hab´s kapiert!", sagte Hermine. „Tonks ist auch nicht wesentlich älter als ich, und das hat sie auch nicht davon abgehalten mit ihr ..., mit ihr ins Bett zu gehen", fügte sie hinzu und konnte wieder einmal nicht verhindern, dass sie sich rosa einfärbte, was Snape mit Genugtuung zu Kenntnis nahm.

„Wenn sie allein vom Aussprechen solcher Dinge schon rot werden, sollten sie sich lieber doch von mir fernhalten", sagte er süffisant. „Das mit Tonks ist etwas völlig anderes. Wir sind lediglich miteinander befreundet und haben zufällig die selbe Wellenlänge, auf dem Gebiet, dessen Erwähnung ihnen momentan zu einem so gesunden Teint verhilft. Und außerdem lebt sie nicht hier, in Hogwarts", fügte er hinzu.

„Was hat das damit zu tun?", fragte Hermine.

„Sehr viel!", sagte Snape. „Einmal angenommen, ich gehe auf ihre irrwitzige Idee ein, und es entwickelt sich etwas ..., etwas, was mehr ist, als eine freundschaftliche Beziehung, und angenommen, es geht schief – und das würde es mit absoluter Sicherheit – dann wäre es unmöglich einen Schlussstrich zu ziehen, weil wir beide hier in Hogwarts leben und arbeiten, und soweit ich weiß, auch beide in Zukunft vorhaben, das zu tun."

„Das ist zwar der erste halbwegs vernünftige Grund", sagte Hermine, „aber Hogwarts ist so groß, dass man sich durchaus aus dem Weg gehen kann, wenn man es darauf anlegt. Sie praktizieren das ja jetzt schon, wenn sie gerade keine Lust haben jemanden zu treffen – zum Beispiel mich. Haben sie noch weitere Argumente auf Lager?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape leise. „Ich will ihnen nicht weh tun, Hermine."

„Das tun sie aber bereits – und sie haben sieben Jahre lang nichts anderes getan, als ich hier zur Schule ging. Auf ein bisschen mehr kommt´s nun wirklich nicht mehr an", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist nicht das selbe", sagte Snape.

„Warum?", sagte Hermine. „Ist es moralisch verwerflicher, eine Frau zu quälen als ein Kind?"

„Welch umwerfende Logik!", seufzte Snape.

„Habe ich sie also überzeugt?", fragte Hermine.

„Absolut nicht!", sagte Snape.

„Okay – nachdem sie mich nicht überzeugen konnten, und ich sie nicht, möchte ich ihnen einen Deal vorschlagen", sagte Hermine.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt", sagte Snape ironisch, „dann lassen sie mal hören."

„Ich wäre bereit, dieses Thema für eine Zeit lang ruhen zu lassen – aber nur unter einer Bedingung", sagte Hermine.

„Aha – nur dass keine Missverständnisse aufkommen – wie lange ist eine Zeit lang?", fragte Snape.

„Ich würde sie die nächsten..., sagen wir mal..., zwei Wochen nicht mehr darauf ansprechen", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist aber nicht sehr lange", sagte Snape zweifelnd.

„Besser als gar nichts, oder?", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Schön – welche Bedingung?", seufzte Snape.

„Die Bedingung ist, dass sie mir in dieser Zeit nicht andauernd aus dem Weg gehen dürfen", sagte Hermine.

Dem genervten Blick nach zu schließen, den er ihr daraufhin zuwarf, hatte er genau dass vorgehabt.

„Das ist Erpressung", fauchte er.

„So würde ich das nicht bezeichnen", sagte Hermine ruhig. „Sie haben neulich in ihrem Büro behauptet, sie würden sich wohl fühlen, in meiner Gesellschaft. War das gelogen?"

„Nein – das war natürlich nicht gelogen", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Dann ist es doch auch nicht so tragisch, wenn sie ein wenig mehr Zeit mit mir verbringen", sagte Hermine.

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen", murmelte Snape.

„Sehen sie das doch mal von der positiven Seite, Severus", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „je öfter sie mit mir zusammen sind, desto mehr Gelegenheit haben sie, mir zu beweisen, wie unausstehlich sie doch sind – und ich habe ausreichend Zeit, meine angebliche Naivität abzulegen. Und wenn wir das hinter uns haben, steht dem Beginn einer wunderbaren, selbstverständlich rein platonischen Freundschaft zwischen uns nichts mehr im Wege. Das wäre doch ganz toll, oder?"

„Werden wir etwa schon wieder sarkastisch, Miss Granger?", sagte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Gefällt ihnen das nicht, Professor Snape?", sagte Hermine sanft. „Wie hätten sie mich denn gerne?"

„Im Moment hätte ich sie gerne aus meiner Wohnung raus", konterte Snape bissig.

„Ts ts ts – was sind sie nur für ein unausstehlicher Typ", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Nehmen sie meinen Vorschlag nun eigentlich an?"

„Ja – wenn sie mir versprechen, dann zu gehen", sagte Snape.

„Keine Sorge", sagte Hermine, „ich werde sie gleich von meiner Anwesenheit befreien, aber vorher muss ich noch mal auf Plan B zurückkommen."

„Was für ein Plan B?", sagte Snape misstrauisch.

„Die Zaubertrank-Zutat, die ich vorher erwähnt habe – die brauche ich wirklich", erinnerte ihn Hermine.

Sie erklärte ihm, um welche Pflanze es sich handelte, und dass sie schon überall versucht hatte, etwas davon aufzutreiben.

„Wie ich sie kenne, sind sie deswegen sicher auch schon in die Bibliothek gerannt", sagte Snape.

„Ja, natürlich!", sagte Hermine leicht gereizt.

„Und?", fragte Snape.

„Nichts!", seufzte Hermine, „Das scheint sie zu freuen", fügte sie verärgert hinzu, als sie seine amüsierte Miene sah.

„Es gibt also tatsächlich etwas", sagte er grinsend, „über das sie, Miss Alleswisserin, nicht Bescheid wissen, oder es aus irgendeinem Buch herauslesen können. Das ist wirklich höchst erstaunlich!"

„Haha! Wirklich sehr witzig, Severus!", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Aber, aber - wer wird denn gleich so empfindlich sein", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„Professor Sprout sagte mir, dass das Kraut wohl irgendwo in der näheren Umgebung zu finden sei, sie wüsste aber nicht genau wo. Sie sagte, sie müssten das wissen – sie hätten sich das Zeug immer selber besorgt."

„Das ist richtig", sagte Snape.

„Und würden sie mir freundlicher Weise auch verraten wo", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Das muss ich mir noch überlegen", sagte Snape und musterte sie abschätzend.

„Ich hoffe, sie genießen es, dass ich erstmals, seit ich die Stelle hier übernommen habe, auf ihre fachliche Hilfe angewiesen bin", sagte Hermine hitzig.

„Ohne Frage", sagte Snape, „ein Genuss ohne Reue."

„Ich kann auch Albus um Hilfe bitten", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Fällt ihnen eigentlich nichts anderes ein, als mich andauernd beim Chef verpetzen zu wollen?", fragte Snape gelangweilt.

„Sie lassen mir ja keine andere Wahl", sagte Hermine schulterzuckend.

„Aber selbstverständlich lasse ich ihnen eine andere Wahl", meinet Snape belehrend, „sogar eine sehr naheliegende - sie haben nur noch nicht daran gedacht."

„Nämlich?", seufzte Hermine.

„Sie könnten mich freundlich bitten, ihnen zu helfen", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Aber das habe ich doch gerade getan", rief Hermine.

„Sie haben gefordert", sagte Snape, „das Wort _bitte _habe ich sie nicht sagen hören."

„Okay, okay – BITTE Severus, wären sie so freundlich, mir bei der Beschaffung dieses Krauts behilflich zu sein", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Kein Problem - ich gehe morgen in den Wald und hole ihnen etwas davon", sagte Snape bereitwillig.

„Das ist sehr nett! Ich werde sie begleiten", sagte Hermine.

„WIE BITTE?", knurrte Snape.

„Ich muss als Professorin für Zaubertränke schließlich wissen, wo diese Pflanze wächst, sonst bin ich ja für alle Zeit von ihnen abhängig – und das wollen sie doch sicher nicht", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Und außerdem hatten Sie eingewilligt, mehr Zeit mit mir zu verbringen – schon vergessen?"

„Ich habe aber nicht eingewilligt, mit ihnen allein in den Wald zu gehen", fauchte Snape.

„Ich hatte ihnen doch versprochen, das Thema, das ihnen so zu schaffen macht, vorerst nicht mehr weiterzuverfolgen", sagte Hermine grinsend, „und ich gebe ihnen mein Wort darauf – ich werde nicht über sie herfallen."

„Übertreiben sie es nicht, Hermine", sagte Snape drohend.

„Was spricht denn unter diesen Voraussetzungen dagegen, dass sie mit mir in den Wald gehen?", bohrte Hermine weiter, „Könnte es sein, dass sie sich selber nicht über den Weg trauen?"

„Ich versichere ihnen, da liegen sie vollkommen falsch", sagte er ungehalten.

„Dann kann ich ja mitkommen", sagte Hermine fröhlich.

„Also gut! Wenn sie unbedingt darauf bestehen – morgen Vormittag, zehn Uhr", stöhnte Snape.

„Schön – ich freue mich schon darauf", sagte Hermine und stand auf, um zu Tür zu gehen.

Snape blieb sitzen und sah ihr mit finsterer Miene hinterher.

An der Tür drehte sie sich noch einmal um.

„Was ist denn noch", fragte Snape gereizt.

„Sie drücken sich doch nicht vor dem Frühstück in der Halle?", fragte sie.

„Verschwinden sie!", knurrte Snape.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „und angenehme Träume!"


	16. Chapter 16

Kapitel 16 

Hermine dachte immer noch über das Gespräch vom Vorabend nach, als sie am nächsten Morgen auf dem Weg in die große Halle war.

Bei genauerer Betrachtung konnte sie mit dem, was sie dabei herausgeholt hatte zufrieden sein, denn immerhin war Severus auf ihren Vorschlag eingegangen – und das war eigentlich schon mehr, als sie unter den gegebenen Umständen hatte erhoffen können.

Sie hegte nur die Befürchtung, dass sie sich mit ihrer Aufforderung, er könne ihr nun zwei Wochen lang beweisen, was für ein ungenießbarer Mensch er sei, keinen großen Gefallen getan hatte.

Aber sei´s drum! Man musste das als Herausforderung sehen – und Hermine liebte Herausforderungen.

Als sie das Parterre erreicht hatte, erblickte sie Snape, der gerade die Treppe aus dem Kerker heraufkam.

Er sah heute morgen noch verbiesterter als üblich aus. Es war, als würde ihn eine fast greifbare, graue Wolke aus schlechter Laune umgeben.

Als er Hermine bemerkte, die am Ende der Treppe auf ihn wartete, machte er ein Gesicht, als hätte er plötzlich Zahnschmerzen bekommen.

„Guten Morgen, Severus", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „wie schön, das sie sich nun doch entschlossen haben mit mir zu frühstücken, bevor wir aufbrechen. Wunderschönes Wetter heute – genau richtig, für einen Waldspaziergang – nicht war?"

„Texten sie mich am frühen Morgen nicht so zu - das kann ich nicht ausstehen", knurrte Snape, und ging ohne stehen zu bleiben, an ihr vorbei.

„Oh – verzeihen sie bitte mein ungebührliches Verhalten, gnädiger Herr. Ist es gestattet, neben ihnen zu gehen, oder soll ich drei Schritte Abstand halten?", flötete Hermine und versuchte, mit ihm Schritt zu halten, was gar nicht so leicht war, da er es auf einmal ziemlich eilig zu haben schien.

„Mindestens drei Schritte!", brummte Snape, während er auf seinen Stammplatz am Ende des Tisches zusteuerte, wo Pamela Peephole, ihrem Strahlen nach zu urteilen, schon sehnsüchtig auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Ihr gegenüber saß William Wishmope, der eindeutig nicht strahlte, als Snape sich, seinen üblichen unverständlichen Morgengruß murmelnd, neben der Wildhüterin niederließ, die ihm sofort Kaffee aus der Kanne einschenkte, die sie vorsorglich schon bereitgestellt hatte.

Erst als Hermine sich seufzend auf den Stuhl neben ihm setzte, überzog ein seliges Lächeln das Gesicht des Hausmeisters.

„Sie sind wirklich schnell unterwegs heute morgen, Severus", seufzte Hermine, „Ich hoffe, sie wollen später im Wald nicht auch so rennen. Guten Morgen William, guten Morgen Pamela - ist für mich auch noch Kaffee da?"

Peephole schenkte auch ihr eine Tasse Kaffee ein, wenn auch mit einem deutlich weniger begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck als bei Snape.

„Sie wollen in den verbotenen Wald gehen?", fragte sie misstrauisch.

„Mit ihm allein?", flüsterte Wishmope Hermine zu und machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Snape.

„Ja – denken sie, das ist gefährlich?", sagte Hermine.

„Ja, das ist gefährlich", blaffte Snape sie an, „man kann sich dort sehr leicht verirren, und wenn sie nicht aufhören, mir auf die Nerven zu fallen, setze ich sie mitten drin aus."

Wishmope sah ihn entrüstet an.

„Dann werde ich mich wohl bemühen müssen, ihre überaus empfindlichen Nerven zu schonen, Severus", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Was wollen sie denn im Wald tun, Professor Snape?", fragte Peephole.

„Ach, wir suchen uns nur ein schönes Plätzchen zum Picknicken", sagte Hermine grinsend.

Snape warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.

„Unsere frischgebackene Professorin für Zaubertränke beliebte einen Scherz zu machen", sagte er gereizt, nachdem Peephole und Wishmope Hermine ungläubig anstarrten. „Sie bat mich, ihr eine bestimmte Stelle im Wald zu zeigen, weil dort eine Pflanze wächst, die sie für ihren Unterricht benötigt."

„Aber anschließend könnten wir doch eigentlich Picknicken", kicherte Hermine, „meinen sie nicht?"

„Der verbotene Wald ist nicht unbedingt der ideale Ort für so was", sagte Wishmope besorgt, „es ist nicht gerade ungefährlich, sich dort aufzuhalten."

„Ich habe doch den Meister der Verteidigung dabei", sagte Hermine, „er wird mich schon beschützen."

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn ich sie begleite", sagte Peephole.

„Ich könnte auch mitkommen", sagte Wishmope eifrig.

„Aber sonst geht's ihnen gut?", fragte Snape und sah die beiden an, als wären sie übergeschnappt. „Was glauben sie, was das wird – ein Wandertag?"

Er warf Wishmope einen einschüchternden Blick zu.

„Wenn ich nicht sicher wäre, Professor Granger auch wieder aus dem Wald herauszubringen, meinen sie ernsthaft, ich würde sie mit hineinnehmen?", sagte er grimmig.

„Und wenn ich Wert darauf legen würde, da drin auf zwei Frauen aufzupassen, anstatt auf eine, dann hätte ich es sie wissen lassen", sagte er an Peephole gewandt, die ihn noch immer hoffnungsvoll ansah.

„Aber sie müssten auf mich doch nicht aufpassen - ich bin doch Wildhüterin", sagte sie treuherzig.

„Was Dumbledore sich dabei gedacht hat, habe ich bis heute nicht verstanden", grummelte Snape.

Peephole machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht, entgegnete aber nichts.

„Sie sind hier Wildhüterin, seit Hagrid nach Frankreich gegangen ist, nicht war?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja, seit drei Jahren", bestätigte Peephole, und warf einen schmollenden Seitenblick auf Snape.

„Und was haben sie vorher gemacht?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ähm – ich war in der Unterhaltungsbranche tätig, im Dienstleistungsbereich sozusagen ...", sagte Peephole zögerlich.

Hermine machte große Augen und sah Snape ungläubig und fragend an.

„Was heißt denn das?", fragte Wishmope verunsichert. "Doch nicht etwa, dass..." Er senkte verlegen den Kopf.

„Das heißt, es war sicher auch ganz schön wild, und ebenfalls nicht ungefährlich", sagte Snape grinsend. „Und diese Erfahrung qualifiziert sie selbstverständlich ausreichend für ihren jetzigen Job – zumindest nach Dumbledores Auffassung", fügte er hinzu und verdrehte die Augen.

„Die du natürlich nicht teilst, Severus", sagte Dumbledore, der unbemerkt von den anderen hinter Snape aufgetaucht war, und sich nun, nachdem er einmal freundlich in die Runde gezwinkert hatte, auf seinem Platz an der Stirnseite des Tisches niederließ.

„In diesem Punkt sicher nicht, Albus", sagte Snape ungerührt.

„Pamela wird das schon hinkriegen – nicht war, meine Liebe?", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Peephole aufmunternd zu.

„Natürlich, Professor Dumbledore!", sagte diese und schaute Snape triumphierend an, der resignierend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Habe ich ihnen eigentlich erzählt, dass Severus auch etwas dagegen hatte, dass ich sie einstelle, Hermine?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein – erzählt haben sie es mir noch nicht", seufzte Hermine, „aber ich kann es mir trotzdem lebhaft vorstellen. Er will mich ja immer noch loswerden."

„Er will sie im Wald aussetzen", platzte Wishmope heraus, was ihm abermals einen ziemlich üblen Blick von Snape einbrachte.

„Das dürfen sie nicht so ernst nehmen, William", beruhigte Dumbledore den jungen Mann, „Professor Snape hat einen etwas skurrilen Sinn für Humor. Nicht war, Severus?"

„Aber sicher doch!", sagte Snape. „Hermine würde viel zu schnell wieder herausfinden, aus dem verbotenen Wald – nach ein, zwei Tagen würde sie bereits wieder auf der Matte stehen – ich muss mir wirklich etwas Besseres ausdenken, um sie loszuwerden."

„Sehr nett, Severus – danke für die Blumen!", sagte Hermine giftig.

„Was wollt ihr denn im Wald?", fragte Dumbledore neugierig.

„Picknicken!", rief Hermine schnell.

„Das ist aber mal eine hübsche Idee", sagte Dumbledore glucksend.

„Dein geniales neues Zaubertrankgenie braucht ein wenig Nachhilfe beim Auffinden von bestimmten Pflanzen, die unter anderem in unserem Wald wachsen", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

Hermine sah ihn genervt an.

„Soll ich mir dieses Wissen etwa aus den Fingern saugen?", sagte sie bissig, „Nachdem in keinem Buch darüber etwas zu finden war, musste ich schließlich sie fragen.

„Vielleicht hätten sie ja früher in meinem Unterricht besser aufpassen sollen", gab Snape zurück.

„Also, das ist doch wohl das Letzte!", sagte Hermine entrüstet.

„Für eine Streberin ist das wirklich eine schlimme Beleidigung, oder?", sagte Snape mit boshaftem Grinsen.

„Streitet euch nicht – ihr habt nachher sicher noch genügend Zeit, dieses Thema zu erörtern", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend. „Es ist nett von dir, dass du Hermine die richtige Stelle im Wald zeigst, Severus."

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?", fauchte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Dumbledore und blinzelte Hermine vergnügt zu. „Ich wüsste da übrigens eine geradezu ideale Stelle zum Picknicken", fügte er mit nachdenklich gerunzelter Stirn hinzu.

„Albus!", sagte Snape drohend.

„Schon gut!", sagte Dumbledore grinsend, „ihr werdet schon selbst wissen, was gut für euch ist."

„Was soll denn das nun schon wieder heißen?", brauste Snape auf.

„Ach – nichts bestimmtes! Ich weiß gar nicht, warum du dich so aufregst", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, und musterte Snape aufmerksam, wobei er, wie so oft, mehr zu sehen schien, als dem Beobachteten lieb war, denn Snape wandte den Blick auffällig schnell ab.

„Es wird Zeit, dass wir gehen", sagte er zu Hermine. „Wir haben ein ganz schönes Stück zu laufen."

„Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß", sagte Dumbledore.

Peephole und Wishmope sahen den beiden zweifelnd nach, als diese gemeinsam die Halle verließen, nicht ahnend, dass die Bedenken des jeweils anderen ziemlich ähnlich gelagert waren, wie die eigenen.

„Muss ich eigentlich immer noch hinter ihnen herlaufen, oder darf ich nun neben ihnen gehen?", fragte Hermine, als sie durch das Schlossportal traten.

„Das kommt ganz darauf an, wie viel sie reden", entgegnete Snape.

„Okay, Severus, wäre es ihnen recht, wenn ich gar nichts mehr sage?", seufzte Hermine genervt.

„Im Augenblick wäre mir das äußerst angenehm", sagte Snape.

Schweigend überquerten sie nebeneinander das Schulgelände und marschierten auf den Wald zu. Die Sonne brannte ziemlich heiß an diesem herrlichen Spätsommertag, zumal auch der frische Wind vom Vortag sich gelegt hatte.

Als sie ein gutes Stück weit vom Schloss entfernt waren, blieb Hermine stehen und legte ihren Umhang ab, um in auf Minimalgröße zu schrumpfen, und in der Hosentasche ihrer Jeans zu verstauen, die sie heute zweckmäßigerweise, zusammen mit einem weißen T-Shirt und ein Paar Turnschuhen, ihrer üblichen Arbeitskleidung vorgezogen hatte.

Snape hatte es ihr gleich getan, und seinen Umhang ebenfalls verschwinden lassen. Zum Vorschein kamen erstaunlicherweise, genau wie bei ihr, Jeans und T-Shirt, allerdings – seiner Stimmung entsprechend – beides in schwarz.

Hermine starrte ihn neugierig an. Sie hatte sich trotz des gestrigen Tages noch immer nicht an den Anblick von Snape in normaler Kleidung gewöhnt – zumal das T-Shirt im Gegensatz zu seiner sonstigen, von oben bis unten zugeknöpften Montur, viel Haut freiließ. Auf seinem linken Unterarm konnte sie die feinen weißen Narben erkennen, die das Mal Voldemorts dort hinterlassen hatte.

„WAS?", knurrte Snape ungehalten, dem ihr interessierter Blick sichtlich unangenehm war.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus", sagte Hermine ehrlich, „ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, sie in dieser Kleidung zu sehen – das ist einfach etwas ... verwirrend."

„Meinen sie, dass sie trotzdem weitergehen könnten", fragte Snape giftig.

„Ich denke, das kriege ich hin", seufzte Hermine.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie am Rande des verbotenen Waldes angekommen, der dunkel und bedrohlich vor ihnen lag.

Snape lief unbeirrt weiter, zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, auf etwas, das bei genauerem Hinsehen entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Pfad hatte.

Hermine ging nahe hinter, oder wenn der Weg es zuließ, neben ihm. Sie fühlte sich in seiner Begleitung sehr sicher, und beobachtete interessiert die Umgebung – wobei sie das unbestimmte Gefühl hatte, dass auch sie von allen Seiten beobachtet wurde.

Als sie fast schon eine Stunde schweigend durch das unheimliche Gehölz gewandert waren, blieb Snape plötzlich stehen und zog sie hinter einen dicken Baum. Er machte ihr ein Zeichen, leise zu sein und deutete dann in die Richtung, in die sie ursprünglich weitergegangen wären.

Hermine beugte sich vorsichtig hinter dem Stamm hervor und entdeckte etwa zwanzig Meter weiter, auf einer kleinen Lichtung, die von vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen in ein warmes Licht getaucht wurde, ein einzelnes Einhorn, das völlig ruhig dastand – den eleganten Kopf mit den ausdrucksvollen Augen hoch erhoben.

„Wie wunderschön!", hauchte sie und betrachtete mit einem glücklichen Lächeln das zauberhafte schimmernde Wesen.

„Ja, wirklich wunderschön!", murmelte Snape, aber es entging Hermines Aufmerksamkeit, dass er nicht das Einhorn beobachtete.

Die junge Frau neben ihm war erhitzt von dem anstrengenden Marsch in der Mittagshitze. Auf ihrer Oberlippe und über ihren Augenbrauen hatten sich winzige Schweißperlen gebildet, die glitzerten, wenn einer der Sonnenstrahlen auf sie traf, die sich hier und da durch das Dickicht des Waldes gekämpft hatten. Eine gelockte Strähne hatte sich aus ihren, im Nacken zusammengebundenen Haaren gelöst, und fiel ihr ausgesprochen dekorativ ins Gesicht.

„Am meisten faszinieren mich diese Augen", flüsterte Hermine, und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ja...", sagte Snape belegt und versank für einen kurzen Moment in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen, bevor er sich abwandte um wieder das Einhorn anzusehen.

Nun hatte Hermine Gelegenheit, das aristokratisch anmutende Profil ihres Begleiters zu betrachten, ehe sie sich nach wenigen Sekunden wieder dem Einhorn zuwandte, um ihn nicht wieder durch ihre Neugierde zu verärgern.

Der kurze Moment genügte jedoch, um ihr wieder einmal ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, dass er, wenn man seine ständig miese Laune und seine schroffe, abweisende Art außer acht ließ, eine geradezu gefährliche Attraktivität ausstrahlte.

Als sie das Einhorn noch einige Zeit beobachtet hatten, gingen sie schließlich auf ihrem ursprünglichen Weg weiter, woraufhin das magische Geschöpf sie zunächst mit schräg gelegtem Kopf musterte um gleich darauf mit eleganten Galoppsprüngen zwischen den Bäumen zu verschwinden.

Nachdem sie wieder eine Weile nebeneinander hergegangen waren, ohne zu sprechen, war es Snape, der als erster das Schweigen brach.

„Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie es tatsächlich so lange aushalten, ohne zu reden", sagte er anerkennend, während er sein Tempo etwas verlangsamte.

„Das würde man bei Streberinnen, wie mir, gar nicht vermuten, nehme ich an", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Allerdings – sie stecken voller Überraschungen, Hermine", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Was sollte das eigentlich vorhin heißen, ich hätte in ihrem Unterricht besser aufpassen sollen", sagte Hermine aufgebracht. „Sie wissen doch, dass ich immer aufgepasst habe – ich habe fast jedes Wort von ihnen mitgeschrieben."

„Wahrscheinlich ist ihnen doch ab und zu was durch die Lappen gegangen", sagte Snape schulterzuckend, „zum Beispiel, wenn sie mal wieder mit Potter und Weasley die Köpfe zusammenstecken mussten, oder während sie Longbottom zum x-ten Mal davor bewart haben, sich in die Luft zu sprengen."

„Vielleicht haben aber auch SIE einfach vergessen, uns mitzuteilen, wo man das Trollkraut findet", giftete Hermine.

„Nein, habe ich nicht", erwiderte Snape ruhig. „Ich habe das in jeder siebten Klasse erzählt, und zwar genau an dieser Stelle des Lehrplans, wo sie jetzt sind, bei diesem speziellen Trank, den sie demnächst mit ihrer Klasse herstellen wollen – weil man diese Pflanze ansonsten fast nicht verwenden kann, und sie dadurch nahezu bedeutungslos für die Zaubertrankbrauerei ist. Das erklärt übrigens auch, warum sie in keinem der Bücher etwas darüber gefunden haben. Das Kraut war früher so verbreitet, dass es nahezu an jedem Bach zu finden war – und es ist auch heute nicht schwer, wenn man weiß, wo man suchen muss – daher hat es scheinbar nie jemand für nötig befunden, diese Information niederzuschreiben. Aufgrund dessen ist eine mündliche Überlieferung gebräuchlich geworden, von Zaubertrankmeister zu Zaubertrankmeister, und es ist auch üblich, die Frischlinge unter den Meistern mit ihrem Unwissen aufzuziehen."

„Das ist sehr interessant – wirklich – aber ich hätte es aufgeschrieben, wenn sie im Unterricht etwas darüber erzählt hätten – da bin ich sicher", sagte Hermine hartnäckig.

„Nun – vielleicht waren sie ja gerade auf der Toilette, und ihre hirnlosen Kumpels haben nicht mitgeschrieben, weil die sich ja immer auf ihre Streberfreundin verlassen haben, bei ihren schriftlichen Arbeiten", sagte Snape gereizt, „oder sie waren auf der Krankenstation, weil ihnen jemand lange Zähne gezaubert hatte..."

„Sie haben damals behauptet, sie sähen keinen Unterschied, als dieses Ekel Malfoy mir die Zähne verpasst hat", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Tja – da habe ich wohl ein bisschen geschwindelt", sagte Snape grinsend. „Vielleicht waren sie aber auch gerade in meinem Büro um Zutaten zu klauen", fügte er ernster hinzu und sah sie scharf an.

„Sie wissen davon?", sagte Hermine überrascht.

„Ich weiß vieles", sagte Snape geheimnisvoll. „Ich weiß auch, dass diese hormongesteuerten wandelnden Zeitbomben, auch Schülerinnen genannt, ab einem gewissen Alter mit ihren Gedanken meist nicht bei der Sache sind, sondern sich des öfteren, versonnen Herzchen malend, in irgendwelchen aufregenden Phantasien über das andere Geschlecht verlieren. Sie waren zwar nicht gerade eine typische Vertreterin dieser weit verbreiteten Spezies, aber ich glaube, mich erinnern zu können, vereinzelt auch bei ihnen diesen weggetretenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkt zu haben."

„Das war gestern, Severus, und nicht während meiner Schulzeit", erwiderte Hermine trocken.

„Ach was! Sie waren doch hinter Weasley her, wie der Teufel hinter der armen Seele", brummte Snape.

„Das ist nicht war", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

Snape zog als Antwort nur die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Es war mehr so, das er hinter mir her war", gab Hermine zu.

„Das erklärt ja immerhin seine Leistungen im Unterricht", sagte Snape. „Und?"

„Was und?", sagte Hermine unwirsch.

„Haben sie sich ... erwischen lassen?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Sein sie nicht so neugierig", sagte Hermine und ärgerte sich sehr, das sie bei dieser Gelegenheit wieder einmal rot anlief.

„Heißt dieser Farbton jetzt ja?", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Macht es ihnen Spaß, mich in Verlegenheit zu bringen?", zischte Hermine.

„Ja, sehr!", raunte Snape und zeigte sein Wolfslächeln.

„Sind wir eigentlich bald da?", versuchte Hermine abzulenken.

„Es ist nicht mehr weit", sagte Snape. „Brauchen sie eine Pause?"

„Nein, ich habe eigentlich nur Durst", sagte Hermine.

„Kein Wunder, bei der Hitze und dem heißen Thema", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Wie lange wollen sie darauf noch herumreiten?", fauchte Hermine.

„Bis ich eine Antwort kriege, vielleicht?", sagte Snape.

„Das geht sie gar nichts an – reicht das als Antwort?", sagte Hermine und stemmte wütend die Hände in die Hüften. „Was ist nun mit einer Trinkpause?"

„Wir sind in wenigen Minuten da. Das Trollkraut wächst an einem Bach, dessen Wasser man sehr gut trinken kann", sagte Snape. „Können sie solange noch warten?"

„Ich kann warten, Severus!", sagte Hermine bestimmt, und Snape hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass sie nicht nur vom Wasser sprach.

Wie er angekündigt hatte, kamen sie kurze Zeit später an besagter Stelle an. Hermine hörte den Bach zwar plätschern, konnte ihn aber nicht sehen. Um dorthin zu gelangen mussten sie sich schließlich mühsam durch das dichte Unterholz kämpfen, auf einem Pfad, der nahezu vollständig zugewachsen war.

Das letzte Stück legten sie in gebückter Haltung zurück, um unter den, zum Teil unangenehm dornigen Gewächsen durchzutauchen. Als sie jedoch dieses Hindernis hinter sich gebracht hatten, lichtete sich das Unterholz plötzlich und sie standen auf einer lediglich mit Gras und Moos bewachsenen Fläche, über der die Bäume und das rundherum wachsende Gestrüpp eine grüne Kuppel bildeten, durch welche die Sonne nur vereinzelte Stahlen schickte, so dass das Ganze wie eine geheimnisvolle schummrige Höhle wirkte.

Ein alter verwitterter Baumstamm lag in Mitten dieser ungewöhnlichen Lichtung und streckte seine zwei verbliebenen Äste in die Luft, wie ein dunkles Mahnmal für die Vergänglichkeit allen Lebens.

Am anderen Ende schlängelte sich der Bach entlang, der aus einer Spalte in einem fast völlig von Moos und stachligen Ranken überwachsenen Felsen heraussprudelte und nach wenigen Metern im dichten Unterholz verschwand.

Hermine sah sich verwundert um.

„Wie kommt es, dass hier nicht alles zugewachsen ist?", fragte sie erstaunt. „Es wirkt fast so, als würde sich das Gestrüpp nicht über den Rand der freien Fläche hereinwagen."

„Da habe ich ein wenig nachgeholfen", antwortete Snape. „Als ich vor vielen Jahren diese Stelle gefunden habe, war sie sehr viel leichter zugänglich, aber mit der Zeit wurde es immer schwieriger. Um zu verhindern, dass hier alles komplett zuwächst habe ich nur den Boden mit einem Zauberspruch belegt, den Rest...", er sah nach oben, zu dem dichten Blätterdach, „... hat die Natur selbst kreiert."

„Es ist irgendwie schaurig, aber auch sehr schön", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Ihr Kraut wächst da drüben, gleich neben dem Felsen. Aber sie sollten zuerst etwas trinken", meinte Snape.

Gemeinsam gingen sie hinüber zu dem kleinen Bach.

Das kalte kristallklare Wasser war herrlich erfrischend.

Nachdem sie getrunken hatte, legte Hermine die Hände aneinander, ließ sie mit Wasser voll laufen und tauchte ihr Gesicht hinein. Als sie den Kopf wieder hob, seufzte sie wohlig und strich sich mit den noch feuchten Händen die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Besser?", fragte Snape, der sich ein Stück weiter ebenfalls am Wasser bedient hatte.

„Wesentlich!", sagte Hermine zufrieden.

„Gut – dann gehen wir mal Blumenpflücken", sagte Snape, und zeigte auf einen kleinen Teppich aus unscheinbaren Pflänzchen, die neben dem überwucherten Felsen aus dem Boden sprossen.

„Okay", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab. Sekunden später hatte Hermine einen ledernen Beutel in der Hand, den sie gemeinsam mit dem Kraut zu füllen begannen.

„Sie müssen ein bisschen vorsichtiger sein, damit sie die Wurzeln nicht mit herausreißen", sagte Snape tadelnd, „sonst wächst hier in ein paar Jahren nichts mehr davon, und sie können sich eine neue Stelle suchen."

„Jawohl, Herr Professor!", murmelte Hermine entnervt, nahm sich aber seinen Rat zu Herzen.

Snape hatte sich bereits wieder aus der Hocke erhoben und wartete an den alten Baumstamm gelehnt auf sie.

Als sie den Beutel gefüllt hatte, ging sie zu ihm und präsentierte stolz ihre Ernte.

„Sehr fleißig, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape spöttisch.

Sie sah schmunzelnd zu ihm hoch, und diesmal gestattete er sich einen längeren Blick in ihre braunen Augen, in denen goldene Funken zu tanzen schienen.

„Halten sie mal still - sie haben da einen halben Baum im Haar", sagte Hermine, zog einen kleinen Zweig seitlich aus seinen Haaren heraus und schnipste ihn weg.

Bevor sie den Arm wieder senken konnte, hielt Snape ihre Hand fest, und besah sich die Innenfläche, auf der eine lange blutige Schramme zu sehen war, die sich bis über das Handgelenk zog.

„Und sie haben da einen ganz schönen Kratzer", sagte Snape.

„Ja – ich bin vorhin an einem dieser stachligen Dinger hängen geblieben, als wir hier reingekrochen sind", sagte Hermine. „Sie können ja draufpusten, damit es schneller heilt", fügte sie grinsend hinzu.

„Draufpusten?", fragte Snape zweifelnd und sah sie verständnislos an.

„Das ist ein alter Muggelbrauch – wenn auch eher bei kleinen Kindern", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Snape senkte den Kopf über ihre Hand, die er immer noch fest in der seinen hielt.

Hermine schnappte überrascht nach Luft, denn anstatt zu pusten küsste er die Innenseite ihres Handgelenks, genau an der Stelle, wo die Pulsadern am dichtesten unter der Haut lagen.

„Und das ist ein alter Magierbrauch", raunte er, und machte dasselbe noch mal.

Hermine stellte mit einigem Erstaunen fest, dass offenbar eine direkte Verbindung durch Nervenbahnen von ihrem Handgelenk zwischen ihre Beine bestand.

Bevor sie es verhindern konnte, entkam ihr ein tiefes kehliges Stöhnen, als sich ihr Schoß lustvoll zusammenzog.

Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie einen Moment lang ungläubig an, bevor er ihre Hand fallen ließ, als ob er sich daran verbrannt hätte.

„Alte Magierbräuche haben mich schon immer begeistert", sagte Hermine leise und versuchte zu lächeln, was ihr aber nicht ganz überzeugend gelang.

Snape starrte sie mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Severus...", begann sie unsicher.

„Gehen wir!", unterbrach er sie barsch, drehte sich um und ging mit großen Schritten auf den niedrigen Durchgang zu, auf dem sie vorhin hereingekommen waren.

Hermine lief ihm eilig hinterher.

„Warten sie!", rief sie, doch er war schon im Unterholz verschwunden.

Auch als sie sich durch das dichte Gestrüpp nach draußen gekämpft hatte, und wieder aufrecht zwischen den hohen Bäumen stand, konnte sie ihn nirgends entdecken.

„SEVERUS?", rief sie mit einem Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.

„Ich bin hier", kam die Antwort aus nur ein paar Metern Entfernung, wo er im Schatten eines mächtigen Baumes auf sie wartete, in dem sie ihn, wohl aufgrund seiner dunklen Kleidung, nicht gleich hatte ausmachen können.

„Ich dachte schon, sie hätten ihre Drohung wahrgemacht, und mich ausgesetzt", sagte Hermine erleichtert.

„Sie würden mir das wirklich zutrauen?", sagte er ungehalten.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!", versicherte ihm Hermine, „Aber erschrocken bin ich trotzdem."

„Es war nicht meine Absicht, sie zu erschrecken", murmelte Snape ohne sie direkt anzusehen.

„Ich weiß!", sagte Hermine leise.

Die erste Hälfte des Rückwegs brachten sie wiederum schweigend hinter sich, nur das dieses Schweigen ein völlig anderes war, als das beim Hinweg.

Jeder von ihnen hing seinen Gedanken nach, und sowohl Hermine als auch Snape überlegten, wie sie von ihrer momentanen Situation wieder auf ein normales, unverfängliches Niveau zurückkommen konnten.

Als sie in einen Teil des Waldes gelangten, an dem die Bäume nicht ganz so dicht standen, und daher mehr Sonne zwischen den Blättern hindurchdringen konnte – was der Gegend eine wesentlich freundlichere Note verlieh – hielt Hermine den vor ihr gehenden Snape zurück und zeigte auf eine Stelle, ein paar Meter von ihrem Pfad entfernt.

„Das ist der ideale Platz!", sagte sie bestimmt.

„Wofür?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Na - zum Picknicken!", sagte Hermine fröhlich und strahlte ihn an.

„Sie machen ja fast unserem Direktor Konkurrenz, mit ihrer Albernheit", stöhnte Snape und verdrehte die Augen, aber es war ihm anzumerken, wie froh er war, dass sie das Gespräch auf diesem vertrauten Terrain wieder aufgenommen hatte.

„Ich werde nicht mit ihnen picknicken!", sagte er streng, aber seine Mimik zeigte Hermine deutlich, dass er nicht wirklich verärgert war.

„Jetzt sein sie doch kein Spielverderber!", sagte sie mit schräg gelegtem Kopf, eine pseudobeleidigte Schnute ziehend.

Snape sah sie nur an und schüttelte seufzend den Kopf.

„Warten sie – bleiben sie einen Moment hier stehen", bettelte Hermine, „ganz kurz nur."

Sie lief zu der Stelle, die sie als ideal bezeichnet hatte, zog ihren Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und begann, besagten Platz damit zu bearbeiten.

Nach wenigen Minuten war sie bereits fertig und drehte sie sich zu Snape um, der mit verschränkten Armen dastehend, skeptisch ihre Aktion beobachtet hatte.

„Sie können jetzt herkommen", rief Hermine lächelnd.

Das hohe Gras verbarg Hermines Arrangement, bis er fast direkt davor stand. Auf der Wiese lag nun eine große Wolldecke, und auf der Decke befand sich alles, was man zu einem richtigen Picknick brauchte, inklusive einer Flasche Wein.

„Voilá!", sagte Hermine, und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Sie sind doch wirklich ein verrücktes Huhn", seufzte Snape, der immer noch zu zweifeln schien, ob er ihre Einladung annehmen sollte.

Hermine legte beide Hände hinter ihrem Rücken ineinander und sah ihn abwartend aber freundlich an und drehte den Oberkörper leicht hin und her, als müsse sie sich damit die Wartezeit vertreiben, bis er endlich eine Entscheidung traf.

„Also gut!", gab er schließlich genervt nach.

„Na dann - nehmen sie Platz!", sagte Hermine erfreut.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachten sie gelöst über alle möglichen unverfänglichen Themen plaudernd, während sie sich über die von Hermine herbeigezauberten Köstlichkeiten hermachten. Snape achtete allerdings genau darauf, dass sich die räumliche Distanz zwischen ihnen nicht verringerte.

Nachdem sie sich sattgegessen hatte, gähnte Hermine herzhaft, legte sich auf den Rücken, verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf und lauschte Snapes, etwas zu ausführlicher Antwort auf eine von ihr gestellte Fachfrage. Seine sonore Stimme, die wenn er entspannt war, einen äußerst angenehmen Klang hatte und die zwei Gläser Wein, die sie getrunken hatte, entfalteten ihre beruhigende Wirkung und führten schließlich dazu, das sie ein paar Minuten später bereits eingeschlafen war.

Sie wurde davon wach, dass Snape leise ihren Namen rief und ihr dabei vorsichtig über die Schulter strich.

Verschlafen blinzelnd setzte sie sich auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Wir sollten lieber aufbrechen, solange es noch hell ist", sagte Snape.

„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Lange!", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Warum haben sie mich nicht geweckt?", sagte Hermine verlegen.

„Sie schienen den Schlaf sehr nötig zu haben", sagte Snape.

„Das stimmt allerdings", sagte Hermine, „weil ich Nachts wieder mal nicht viel geschlafen habe. Und daran sind - wie wir beide wissen – sie nicht ganz unschuldig."

Snapes Gesichtszüge verhärteten sich.

„Schon gut", seufzte Hermine, „Ich weiß - darüber darf ich erst in zwei Wochen wieder reden."

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich gehen", sagte Snape, stand auf und reichte ihr den Arm, um ihr hoch zu helfen. „Und vielen Dank, für die Einladung", fügte er förmlich hinzu.

„Ich habe mich wirklich sehr gefreut, dass sie sich die Zeit genommen haben", sagte Hermine, zog sich hoch und hielt sich dabei ein wenig länger als nötig an seiner Hand fest.

Als sie am späten Nachmittag schließlich am Rande des Waldes angelangt waren, der sich auf dem letzten Stück des Weges tatsächlich schon merklich verdunkelt hatte, blieb Snape nochmals stehen und machte Hermine auf zwei Gestalten aufmerksam, die in Höhe der Wildhüterhütte auf und ab liefen.

„Unser Empfangskomitee!", knurrte er gereizt.

Beim Näherkommen stellt es sich heraus, dass es sich bei den beiden Gestalten um Pamela Peephole und William Wishmope handelte, die aufgeregt mit einander zu diskutieren schienen und dabei mit den Augen den Waldrand absuchten.

Als sie Hermine und Snape bemerkten, die auf sie zukamen, erstarb ihre Diskussion.

„Wo waren sie nur so lange ", sagte die Wildhüterin vorwurfsvoll, als die beiden bei ihnen angelangt waren.

„Was haben sie da drin denn die ganze Zeit gemacht?", fragte der Hausmeister aufgeregt.

„Na was schon – gepicknickt natürlich", fauchte Snape, und zog die kichernde Hermine zügig an den beiden vorbei.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich hoffe, Ihr hattet wieder viel Spaß! _


	17. Chapter 17

_Hallo Ihr Lieben – weiter geht's! _

_Und nicht, dass Ihr meint, nach dem Picknick im Wald hält nun die Harmonie Einzug... g_

Kapitel 17 

Wenn Hermine gehofft hatte, dass die entspannte Stimmung von ihrem Abstecher in den Wald bei Snape anhalten würde, so musste sie sich bereits am nächsten Tag eingestehen, dass sie damit gründlich auf dem Holzweg gewesen war.

Snape war nicht nur so mies gelaunt wie gewöhnlich – nein, er übertraf sich sogar noch selbst in punkto Bissigkeit – und die Klagen der Schüler mehrten sich genauso, wie die der anderen Lehrer.

Als Hermine am Nachmittag ihren Unterrichtsraum verließ, kam sie dazu, wie Snape einige Erstklässler, die noch auf dem Korridor herumstanden und schwatzten, und ihm nicht gleich Platz gemacht hatten - vermutlich, weil sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt hatten - derart grob zusammenpfiff, dass sie entsetzt zur Seite sprangen und sich ängstlich aneinander klammerten.

„Ist schon gut – ihr habt nichts falsch gemacht", sagte Hermine zu den verstörten Kindern. „Geht jetzt bitte alle hinauf."

Sie starrte ihren aggressiven Kollegen böse an, wartete aber, bis der letzte Schüler die Treppe hinaufgestiegen, und damit außer Hörweite war. Dann baute sie sich angriffslustig vor Snape auf, der zu ihrer Verwunderung nicht einmal den Versuch gemacht hatte, zu verschwinden, sondern dem drohenden Blick nach zu urteilen, mit dem er sie anfunkelte, ebenfalls auf eine Auseinandersetzung erpicht war.

„Was fällt ihnen ein, meine Autorität zu untergraben", bellte er. „_Ihr habt nichts falsch gemacht..._", säuselte er, übertrieben ihren besänftigenden Tonfall nachahmend, „was soll der Mist?", fügte er giftig hinzu. „Sorgen sie gefälligst dafür, dass die kleinen Kröten nach ihrem Unterricht den Kerker umgehend verlassen, dann kriegen sie auch keinen Ärger mit mir."

„Was, zur Hölle, ist eigentlich mit ihnen los?", konterte Hermine bissig. „Gibt es einen Wettbewerb – _Bösartigster Lehrer des Jahres_ – von dem ich nichts weiß?"

„Gesetzt den Fall, es gäbe einen – sie als pädagogisches Weichei hätten ohnehin keine Chance auf den Sieg", giftete er zurück.

„Wenigstens lasse ich meine eigenen Probleme nicht in Form von so üblen Attacken an den armen Schülern aus", stichelte Hermine, „das würde ich nämlich als höchst unprofessionell empfinden."

Snape sah sie so zornig an, dass sie schon fast damit rechnete, ihm würde gleich, wie bei einer Comicfigur, der Dampf aus den Ohren schießen. Dieser absurde Gedanke ließ ihre Mundwinkel leicht zucken, was Snape nicht entging, und seine Wut noch zu steigern schien.

„Schön, dass sie das wenigstens kapiert haben", sagte er leise und bedrohlich.

„Dass ich was kapiert habe", fragte Hermine.

„Dass die Probleme, die SIE mir bereiten, sich unmittelbar auf die lieben Kleinen auswirken", sagte Snape gehässig. „So können sie sich jedes Mal, wenn sie an einem Paar tieftrauriger und gedemütigter Kinderaugen vorbeikommen, sagen – ICH, HERMINE GRANGER BIN SCHULD DARAN!"

„Hat ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass sie ziemlich abartig sind", fauchte Hermine.

„Kommt mir bekannt vor", sagte er kühl, „und jetzt befolgen bitte auch sie den Rat, den ich ihren Küken gerade in etwas verschärfter Form gegeben habe, und gehen sie mir aus dem Weg."

„Ich habe genauso viel Recht, hier unten zu sein wie sie, und wenn ich ihnen im Weg stehe, werden sie eben um mich herumgehen müssen", sagte Hermine und funkelte ihn mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„So – muss ich das?", zischte Snape, schob sie unsanft zur Seite und rauschte den Flur hinunter.

„Sie benehmen sich wirklich unmöglich", rief Hermine ihm erbost nach.

„Ich habe nie etwas anderes behauptet", rief Snape zurück und knallte seine Wohnungstür hinter sich zu.

Zu Hermines Erstaunen und zum Entsetzen der meisten anderen erschien Snape trotz seiner miserablen Laune zu jeder Mahlzeit in der großen Halle, was völlig unüblich für ihn war, und zu einigen Spekulationen Anlass gab.

Einzig Dumbledore quittierte seine regelmäßige Anwesenheit mit einem verständnisvollen Lächeln und nahm die launischen Anwandlungen seines jüngeren Freundes mit stoischer Gelassenheit hin.

Minerva McGonagall brachte schließlich während des Abendessens die Frage, die auch die meisten ihrer Kollegen beschäftigte, auf den Punkt.

„Warum, zum Geier, hängen sie ständig hier rum, Severus, wenn sie so übel drauf sind", fragte sie gerade heraus, „ist das nur, weil sie uns alle ein bisschen leiden sehen wollen, oder hat das einen besonderen Grund."

„Dafür ist ihre junge Kollegin hier verantwortlich", sagte Snape und machte eine Kopfbewegung zu Hermine. „Sie hat behauptet, ich würde ihr aus dem Weg gehen – und so was kann ich doch unmöglich auf mir sitzen lassen", fügte er hinzu und betrachtete genießerisch die empörten Blicke, welche die anderen der Frau zuwarfen, die ihnen das offenbar eingebrockt hatte.

„Außerdem hat sie, aus mir unverständlichen Gründen beschlossen, dass ich eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm bin, wie immer alle behaupten", fuhr Snape fort.

Die Blicke, die Hermine daraufhin zugeworfen wurden umfassten eine Spannbreite von missbilligender Ungläubigkeit bis hin zu deutlichem Mitleid.

Sie wusste nicht, was sie dazu sagen sollte, ohne Dinge preiszugeben, die sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf keinen Fall preisgeben wollte, und es war ihr sichtlich unangenehm, auf diese Art im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Ein kurzer Blick auf Snape bestätigte ihr, dass er es genau darauf angelegt hatte.

„Hermine, deine soziale Einstellung in allen Ehren", sagte Poppy Pomfrey sanft, „aber du bist noch nicht lange hier – als Lehrerin meine ich - du wirst schon noch dahinterkommen, dass man nicht mit jedem auskommen kann."

„Vielleicht sieht Hermine ja mehr, als wir alle miteinander", wandte Dumbledore ein, und schenkte Hermine ein anerkennendes Lächeln.

„Ich halte das für eine glasklare Illusion!", sagte McGonagall kühl, und sah Snape skeptisch an.

„Und das Reich der Illusionen haben sie in ihrem ... ähm..., gesetzten Alter natürlich schon längst verlassen, Minerva", sagte Snape abschätzig und eröffnete damit eine neue Runde im Austausch kleiner und größerer Bosheiten, die erst mit dem Ende der Mahlzeit ausklang.

Auch am nächsten Tag war auf Snapes Stimmungsbarometer kein Aufwärtstrend festzustellen.

Hermine allerdings war am nächsten Nachmittag in ausgesprochener Hochstimmung.

Felicia Marlow und Penelope Lawrence hatten heute das Öl fertiggestellt, weswegen sie mit Snape gewettet hatte, und es war ihnen tatsächlich gelungen, trotz der äußerst komplizierten Herstellungsweise, keinen einzigen Fehler zu machen.

Gleich nach dem Ende des Zusatzkurses machte sie sich, mit einer Probe der Rezeptur in der Hand, auf den Weg zu Snapes Büro, wo er um diese Tageszeit wohl am ehesten anzutreffen war.

Sie behielt recht – er saß Schüleraufsätze korrigierend hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah sie, bei ihrem Eintreten an, als wäre es ein fürchterlicher Frevel, ihn dabei zu stören.

„Jetzt sind sie dran, Severus!", sagte Hermine mit einem strahlenden Siegerlächeln und stellte die Ölflasche schwungvoll vor ihm auf dem Tisch ab.

Er sah das Fläschchen misstrauisch an, als befürchtete er, es könne explodieren. Als nichts dergleichen geschah, nahm er es in die Hand, hielt es prüfend gegen das Licht, das durchs Fenster hereinfiel und ließ den Inhalt leicht kreisen, während er ihn skeptisch musterte.

„Ich nehme an, das ist ihr berühmtes magisches Massageöl", sagte er schließlich, „und ich vermute stark, sie wollen mir mit ihrem unverschämten Grinsen signalisieren, dass das Zeug perfekt ist, und ich die Wette, die ich in einem Anfall geistiger Umnachtung mit ihnen abschloss, verloren habe."

„So ist es!", sagte Hermine fröhlich und setzte sich, die Beine übereinanderschlagend auf den Rand seines Schreibtisches.

Snape reagierte sofort. „Was tun sie auf meinem Tisch?", fragte er streng.

„Nachdem sie es unhöflicherweise wieder unterlassen haben, mir einen Stuhl anzubieten", sagte Hermine gelassen, „habe ich mir eben selbst einen Sitzplatz ausgesucht."

„Dort steht ein Stuhl!", sagte Snape gereizt und deutete auf den Sessel, in dem sie vor ein paar Tagen schon gesessen hatte.

„Den mag ich nicht!", sagte Hermine und blieb sitzen.

„Weiber!", murmelte Snape kopfschüttelnd, und wandte sich wieder der Flasche in seiner Hand zu.

„Und wer sagt mir, dass das Ergebnis tatsächlich der Rezeptur entspricht?", sagte Snape zweifelnd. „Es würde mit Sicherheit einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, das nachzuprüfen."

„Ich versichere ihnen, dass es völlig in Ordnung ist", sagte Hermine, „ich gebe ihnen sogar mein Wort darauf, wenn sie das für nötig halten – und ich habe sie noch nie angelogen."

Snape sah sie abschätzend an.

„Wenn sie wollen, können sie ja auch die Wirkung testen", sagte Hermine und grinste anzüglich. „Sie wirken ohnehin ziemlich verspannt - soll ich sie massieren?"

„Nein danke! Nicht nötig!", sagte Snape pikiert. „Sie sind auch so sehr überzeugend."

„Sie, als exzellenter Zaubertrankmeister, haben doch aufgrund der Zutatenliste auch eine Vorstellung davon, wie das Ganze riechen müsste, wenn die Mengenangaben bei der Herstellung eingehalten wurden", sagte Hermine. „Schnuppern sie doch mal!"

„Daran habe ich auch schon gedacht, Miss Schlaumeier", sagte Snape und sah sie strafend an, „aber ihre Zusicherung genügt mir wirklich vollauf."

„Dann sind wir uns also einig, dass ich die Wette gewonnen habe?", frohlockte Hermine.

„Sieht ganz so aus", sagte Snape.

„Und sie wissen auch noch, was ihr Wetteinsatz war?", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Aber ja doch – sie konnten es sich ja nicht verkneifen, mich daran zu erinnern", sagte Snape und verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Ich finde, morgen ist der ideale Tag, um ihre Schulden einzulösen", sagte Hermine.

„Morgen schon?", sagte Snape entrüstet. „Können sie nicht noch eine Woche warten?"

„Ich könnte schon – aber ich will nicht!", entgegnete Hermine mit Nachdruck. „Sie haben sich die letzten zwei Tage so übel aufgeführt – da kommt das gerade richtig."

„Was sind sie nur für eine herzlose, nachtragende Frau", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Sie wollen sich doch nicht etwa drücken?", fragte Hermine misstrauisch.

„Nein!", versicherte Snape. „Ich werde morgen zu jedem, den ich treffe nett sein."

„Den ganzen Tag – und sie dürfen sich nicht in ihrem Kerker verkriechen, um niemanden über den Weg zu laufen, oder ähnliches", sagte Hermine streng.

„Ich verkrieche mich nie!", fauchte Snape.

„Sie wissen schon, was ich meine", sagte Hermine ungeduldig, „keine Tricks, versprochen?"

„Ja – schon gut", sagte Snape genervt. „Können wir uns darauf einigen, dass der Tag nach Sonnenuntergang vorbei ist?"

„Ja – ich denke das reicht", sagte Hermine gnädig.

„Sehr großzügig von ihnen!", schnarrte Snape. „Noch eine Bedingung..."

„Wer sagt, dass sie Bedingungen stellen können?", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Na schön, sie hartherzige Hexe", seufzte Snape, „dann eben eine Bitte – würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, den anderen Bewohnern des Schlosses erst nachher zu erzählen, dass ich eine Wettschuld eingelöst habe?"

„Sagen wir – frühestens, wenn die Sonne morgen untergeht", sagte Hermine bereitwillig.

„Verbindlichen Dank!", sagte Snape. „Und jetzt machen sie, dass sie von meinem Tisch runter kommen – und zwar sofort!"

„Ich freue mich wirklich sehr auf morgen", sagte Hermine lächelnd, und schwang sich elegant von dem Schreibtisch herunter. „Sehe ich sie beim Abendessen?"

„Selbstverständlich", sagte Snape, „ich muss doch dafür Sorge tragen, dass man morgen einen deutlichen Unterschied bemerkt."

„Das wird man - ohne Frage", sagte Hermine lachend.

Am nächsten Morgen, beeilte sich Hermine sehr, um ja nicht Snapes Ankunft beim Frühstück zu verpassen. Er hatte am Vorabend, wie angekündigt, seinem schlechten Ruf alle Ehre gemacht und kaum einer der Anwesenden, war vor seinen bissigen Bemerkungen verschont geblieben.

Als Snape nun an diesem Morgen die Halle betrat, ging ein kollektives Stöhnen durch die Reihen der Kollegen am Lehrertisch.

Als er am Tisch angelangt war, hatten schon alle in weiser Voraussicht die Köpfe unmerklich eingezogen, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen und eventuell eine Zielscheibe für neuerliche Bosheiten abzugeben.

Madame Pomfrey, die auch gerade erst gekommen war, zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Snape stehen blieb und ihr den Stuhl zurechtrückte.

Als er ihnen allen dann noch laut und deutlich, mit freundlicher Stimme einen guten Morgen wünschte, bevor er sich setzte, trafen ihn viele fassungslose Blicke - selbst Dumbledore sah ihn äußerst erstaunt an.

Nur Hermine erwiderte seinen Gruß herzlich und lächelnd.

„Na, Frau Nachwuchs-Giftmischerin – wie geht es ihnen denn heute?", frage Snape fröhlich.

„Oh – danke, bestens!", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Miss Peephole – Pamela – wären sie bitte so nett, mir die Kaffeekanne zu reichen?", sagte Snape. „Vielen Dank!"

Peephole reichte ihm mit glasigen Augen die Kanne und starrte ihn verzückt an.

„Haben sie irgend etwas mit ihren Haaren gemacht, Minerva?", sagte Snape. „Was auch immer – es steht ihnen ausgezeichnet."

„Haben sie Drogen genommen, Severus?", fragte McGonagall, als sie sich von dem ersten Schock erholt hatte.

„Aber nein – wo denken sie hin, meine Liebe!", sagte Snape und sah sie treuherzig an, was allerdings absolut nicht dazu beitrug, ihre Zweifel zu zerstreuen, denn sie fixierte ihn weiter misstrauisch, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Darf ich ihnen auch Kaffee nachschenken, Hermine?", fragte Snape höflich.

„Ja, danke! Wirklich sehr aufmerksam von ihnen", sagte Hermine, die sich kaum noch das Lachen verkneifen konnte.

„Wie läuft denn eigentlich ihr freiwilliges Nachmittagsprojekt?", erkundigte sich Snape interessiert. „Gibt es irgendwelche neuen revolutionären Erkenntnisse über das Lackieren von Zehennägeln?"

„Nicht das ich wüsste", antwortete Hermine grinsend, „aber wenn sich da etwas ergeben sollte, halte ich sie gerne auf dem Laufenden, Severus."

„Ja bitte – tun sie das! Man lernt ja bekanntlich nie aus", sagte Snape begeistert.

„Und was steht bei ihnen heute so auf dem Programm, William", sagte Snape zu dem Hausmeister, der ihn völlig verwirrt ansah, „Pokale polieren und Rüstungen nachzählen – oder war das eher umgekehrt...?"

„Äh ..., ich weiß nicht...", sagte Wishmope.

„Sie gehen schon, meine Liebe", sagte Snape zu Professor Sprout, die aufgestanden war. „Einen schönen Gruß an ihre Alraunen!"

„Ich werd´s ausrichten", murmelte Sprout und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Wie läuft´s auf der Krankenstation, Poppy", fragte Snape freundlich, „brauchen sie neue medizinische Vorräte – kann ich ihnen irgendwie behilflich sein –natürlich nur, wenn es unserer neuen Fachfrau für Zaubertränke recht ist", fügte er mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf Hermine hinzu.

Madame Pomfrey schaute ihn sprachlos an.

„Hübsches Kleid, das sie da anhaben, Poppy!", setzte Snape noch einen drauf.

Ein tonloses _Danke _war alles, was der erstaunten Krankenschwester über die Lippen kam.

„Hast du eigentlich auch schon meinen neuen Hut bemerkt, Severus?", fragte Dumbledore leicht vorwurfsvoll.

„Aber sicher doch Albus!", rief Snape begeistert. „Tolle Farbe – und die Sternchen glitzern so fantastisch."

„Was ist mit dir los?", flüsterte Dumbledore.

„Ich bin aufmerksam, freundlich, höflich und ausgesprochen nett – das wüschst du dir doch seit über zwanzig Jahren", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Du bist mir unheimlich, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore.

„Albus!", raunte McGonagall hinter vorgehaltener Hand. „Hältst du es für möglich, dass ihn jemand ausgetauscht hat? Du weißt schon, was ich meine – der echte Snape liegt bewusstlos im Keller, und was hier sitzt ist nur eine Attrappe, ein Zombie oder irgend so was."

Dumbledore runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, als würde er diese Möglichkeit tatsächlich in Erwägung ziehen.

„Ich versichere euch, das ist Severus", flüsterte Hermine beschwichtigend. „Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, Minerva, dann stell ihm eine Frage, die nur er beantworten kann."

„Okay – lass mich überlegen", sagte McGonagall nachdenklich. „Ah ja – jetzt weiß ich was!"

Sie wandte sich dem gegenüber sitzenden Snape zu und sah ihn lauernd an.

„Severus – was haben sie neulich Tim Caracciola angetan, als er bei ihnen zur Strafarbeit antreten musste", fragte sie scharf. „Mir sind da einige haarsträubende Dinge zu Ohren gekommen."

„Oh – ich habe den armen Jungen ein paar Verteidigungsübungen machen lassen, während er meinen Boden geschrubbt hat", sagte Snape schuldbewusst. „Wahrscheinlich habe ich ihn ein bisschen zu hart angefasst." Er schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte leise. „Ich werde mir wohl etwas einfallen lassen müssen, um das wieder gut zu machen."

„Da habt ihr´s! Das ist definitiv nicht Snape!", rief McGonagall, und zeigte anklagend mit dem Finger auf ihn.

„Aber Minerva", sagte Snape sanft, „sie sollten sich nicht so aufregen – das ist furchtbar ungesund."

„Und weiter?", fauchte McGonagall. „Keine Anspielung auf mein hohes Alter, oder meine geistige Zurechnungsfähigkeit?"

„Aber nein, meine Teuerste – wo denken sie hin", sagte Snape und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Was meint ihr – hält das an, oder macht es auf einmal PLOP, und der alte Giftzahn ist wieder da?", sagte McGonagall zu Hermine und Dumbledore.

„Ich befürchte, dieser Zustand wird nicht allzu lange anhalten", prognostizierte Hermine grinsend. „Also genieße ihn, solange er dauert."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dass genießen kann, wenn mein Lieblingsfeind auf einmal so unnatürlich nett ist", murmelte McGonagall kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich werde jetzt mal lieber gehen", sagte Snape aufgeräumt, „sonst müssen die lieben Kleinen am Ende noch unnötigerweise vor dem Klassenzimmer warten. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Die am Tisch Verbliebenen schauten ihm gesammelt mit äußerster Verwunderung nach, und sobald er außer Hörweite war ging das Getuschel über sein verändertes Benehmen los.

Hermine hörte sich eine Weile die verschiedenen Spekulationen an, ohne jedoch selbst etwas beizutragen, bevor sie beschloss, Snape nachzugehen, und ihn beim ersten Aufeinandertreffen mit den Erstklässlern, die gleich bei ihm Unterricht hatten, zu beobachten.

Sie fand, dass sie bei so einer Gelegenheit die Schüler, die sie in der ersten Stunde zu unterrichten hatte, ruhig einmal ein bisschen warten lassen konnte.

Sie kam gerade rechtzeitig, um das Schauspiel genießen zu können.

Als sie die Treppe hinaufgestiegen war, sah sie Snape auf eine Gruppe von Schülern zutreten, die schon vor seinem Unterrichtsraum warteten.

„Guten Morgen!", sagte er ruhig. „Lasst mich bitte mal durch."

Die Kinder, die immerhin schon seit einigen Wochen Erfahrung mit seinen Launen hatten, sprangen eilig auf die Seite, und zogen in Erwartung der nun gewöhnlich folgenden Gemeinheit die Köpfe zwischen die Schultern, und reckten sie anschließend verwundert, als nichts dergleichen passierte, während Snape aufsperrte.

„So – jetzt kommt rein", sagte er freundlich, und hielt ihnen fürsorglich die Tür auf.

Hermine war irgendwie gerührt, obwohl sie wusste, das sein Verhalten nicht echt war.

Die Schüler der Abschlussklasse, die eine Stunde später Snapes Klassenzimmer betraten, wussten noch nichts, von den veränderten Ausgangsvoraussetzungen, unter denen der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste heute stattfinden würde. Sie nahmen daher wie immer schweigend und möglichst flott ihre Plätze ein, da sie ihrem äußerst reizbaren Lehrer nicht schon vor Unterrichtsbeginn einen Grund geben wollten, sie niederzumachen.

Snape wartete geduldig bis alle saßen, bevor er das Wort an sie richtete.

„Ich habe beschlossen, den Unterricht heute einmal anders zu gestalten", sagte er. „Bei jedem von ihnen haben sich in den vergangenen Jahren, insbesondere in den zwei letzten, aufgrund der Qualitäten mancher meiner Vorgänger, sicher einige Wissenslücken angesammelt, die sie bis heute mit sich herumschleppen - ich denke, das dürfte auch jedem von ihnen klar sein."

Er blickte prüfend in die Gesichter seiner Schüler, und blieb bei Felicia Marlow hängen.

„Heute keine Einwände, Miss Marlow?", fragte er lächelnd.

Felicia sah ihn sprachlos an, und wartete auf den niederschmetternde Zynismus, der gewöhnlich jeder, auch nur andeutungsweise freundlichen Geste von ihm folgte.

Snape verließ den Platz hinter dem Lehrerpult und kam durch die Bankreihen auf Felicia zu, die ihm nun ziemlich ängstlich entgegenstarrte. Er ging jedoch zunächst an ihr vorbei und griff sich einen freien Stuhl, von weiter hinten, kam wieder zu ihr zurück, wo er den Stuhl einen halben Meter vor ihrer Bank abstellte und sich darauf niederließ. Bequem zurück gelehnt, mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen und verschränkten Armen saß er nun da, und sah sie erwartungsvoll, aber keineswegs böse an.

Als ungefähr zwei Minuten verstrichen waren, und Snape immer noch schweigend vor ihr saß, wurde Felicia merklich unruhig und fing an nervös auf ihrem Platz herumzurutschen.

„Was tun sie da, Professor Snape?", fragte sie schließlich mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ich warte auf ihre Antwort – aber ich will sie keinesfalls hetzen", sagte Snape ruhig, und auf seinem Gesicht war immer noch nicht die leiseste Spur von Missbilligung zu erkennen.

„Ich habe heute keine Einwände, Professor Snape", sagte Felicia leise.

„Danke, Miss Marlow - das freut mich zu hören,", sagte Snape, stand auf, brachte den Stuhl zurück, und begab sich anschließend wieder nach vorne.

„Ich denke, jeder von ihnen weiß selbst am Besten, in welchem Bereich er noch Defizite hat", fuhr Snape fort, „deshalb schlage ich vor, sie stellen mir in der heutigen Stunde einfach ihre Fragen. Bei Fällen, in denen eine mündliche Erklärung nicht reicht, werde ich ihnen die entsprechenden Quellen zum Nachlesen benennen, oder wenn es nötig sein sollte, auch praktische Anleitung geben. Alles klar so weit? Dann legen sie mal los!"

Wieder ließ er seinen Blick über seine Schüler wandern, die er mit seinem ruhigen, freundlichen Auftreten völlig lahmgelegt zu haben schien.

„Könnte es eventuell sein, dass bei ihnen allen ein kleines Defizit an Mut besteht", fragte Snape amüsiert. „Keine Sorge – ich werde ihnen heute einmal ausnahmsweise nicht den Kopf abreißen. Also - Freiwillige vor!"

Zaghaft wanderten die ersten Hände nach oben, und kurze Zeit später meldete sich jeder einzelne der Siebtklässler.

Als der erste Schüler seine Frage gestellt hatte, gab Snape sie zunächst an den Rest der Klasse weiter, sammelte dann die Informationen die vereinzelt von anderen Schülern kamen und ergänzte fehlende Punkte, bis die Frage zufriedenstellend beantwortet war.

Nachdem nun klar war, das dieses Nachhilfeangebot von ihrem Lehrer durchaus ernst gemeint war, kamen die Schüler richtig in Fahrt und nach einer Weile bombardierten sie ihn geradezu mit Fragen, worüber sie völlig vergaßen, Angst vor ihm zu haben.

Und Snape, der all die Fragen sachlich und ohne jede Häme über ihre Unwissenheit beantwortete, verstieg sich sogar soweit, einige der Schüler, für ihre richtigen Lösungsansätze deutlich zu loben und ihnen Hauspunkte zu geben – darunter auch Cromwell, der vor Freude ganz rote Ohren bekam, und bis zum Ende der Stunde nicht mehr aufhören konnte zu grinsen.

Als die Schüler der Zaubertränke-Abschlussklasse am späten Vormittag bei Hermine im Kerker einliefen, wurden sie von dieser schon mit Spannung erwartet.

Begeistert berichteten sie von der außergewöhnlichen Verteidigungsstunde, die sie gerade hinter sich hatten und von Professor Snapes ungewöhnlich humanem Verhalten.

Sie gaben ihrer inständigen Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass dieser Zustand noch lange anhalten möge und lobten die veränderten Methoden von Snape derart enthusiastisch, dass es Hermine fast das Herz brach, als sie ihnen diese Illusionen vorsichtig versuchte auszureden.

„Ich freue mich wirklich, dass ihr diese zwei Stunden so phantastisch gefunden habt, aber ich würde an eurer Stelle nicht allzu fest damit rechnen, dass Professor Snape auch in Zukunft so umgänglich sein wird", sagte sie behutsam und sah in die enttäuschten Gesichter ihrer Schüler.

„Sie meinen also, er wird morgen wieder genauso fies sein wie früher?", fragte Felicia Marlow tonlos.

„Das wäre durchaus möglich – um genau zu sein, ist das sogar ziemlich wahrscheinlich", sagte Hermine bedauernd, „aber vielleicht hilft es ihnen, sich an heute zu erinnern, wenn er demnächst wieder mies drauf ist. Es ist doch irgendwie tröstlich, zu wissen, dass er auch sehr menschlich sein kann, wenn er will – ich hoffe, das verleiht ihnen allen ein wenig Gelassenheit im Umgang mit seinen künftigen launischen Anwandlungen.

Die Schüler stimmten ihr zwar zögernd zu, schienen aber von dieser Betrachtungsweise nicht restlos überzeugt zu sein.

Als die Stunde zuende war, ließen sich Felicia und Penelope etwas länger Zeit, ihre Sachen zusammenzuräumen. Sowie ihre Klassenkameraden den Raum verlassen hatten gingen sie nach vorne zum Lehrerpult.

„Dürfen wir sie noch etwas fragen, Professor Granger?", sagte Penelope.

„Ja, natürlich – was gibt's?", fragte Hermine.

„Uns ist da so ein Verdacht gekommen", sagte Felicia. „Sie haben doch neulich etwas von einer Wette erwähnt, die sie mit Professor Snape laufen haben – wegen unserem Öl. Hat sein Verhalten von heute irgendetwas damit zu tun?"

„Okay", seufzte Hermine, „es hat damit zu tun. Ich habe, für den Fall, dass er die Wette verliert, von ihm verlangt, dass er einen Tag lang zu allen nett sein muss – und dank ihrer vorzüglichen Arbeit hat er verloren. Sie müssen mir aber versprechen, noch nicht darüber zu reden – die Sache läuft noch bis Sonnenuntergang, und ich habe Professor Snape zugesichert, dass ich bis dahin auch niemandem davon erzählen werde."

Die Schülerinnen versicherten Hermine eifrig, dass sie ebenfalls dicht halten würden.

„Und – finden sie es nicht toll, dass sie beide sozusagen verantwortlich sind für diese spektakuläre Verhaltensänderung ihres Lehrers?"

„Doch, das ist schon was", sagte Penelope grinsend.

„Irgendwie ist es aber auch beängstigend", sagte Felicia unbehaglich, „es fühlt sich ein bisschen so an, wie nach meinem verunglückten _Stupor_."

„Ich glaube nicht, das er ihnen verübelt, die Rezeptur fehlerfrei hergestellt zu haben", sagte Hermine, „wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, war er sogar ziemlich beeindruckt von ihrer Leistung. Sie sollten sich allerdings nicht in Versuchung führen lassen, ihn im Laufe dieses Tages noch zu provozieren, nachdem sie jetzt den Grund für sein Verhalten kennen – das würde sich späterstens in ihrer nächsten Verteidigungsstunde übel rächen."

„Das ist uns durchaus klar", sagte Felicia mit Nachdruck.

„Werden sie ihm sagen, dass wir Bescheid wissen?", fragte Penelope.

„Das werde ich der Fairness halber wohl tun müssen", sagte Hermine.

In der Mittagspause war Snape längst nicht mehr so gesprächig, wie beim Frühstück, reagierte aber immer noch sehr freundlich, wenn er angesprochen wurde.

Lediglich als Hermine ihn mit einem leicht unverschämten Lächeln fragte, ob es ihm auch gut ginge, erschien für einen kurzen Moment eine steile, zornige Falte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, bis er sich wieder im Griff hatte, und ihr lächelnd versicherte, dass alles bestens wäre.

Allerdings schien der Umstand, dass er von Kollegen wie Schülern, von allen Seiten neugierig beobachtet wurde, nach dem sich die Nachricht von seiner blendenden Laune während des Vormittags wie ein Lauffeuer durch das ganze Schloss verbreitet hatte, nicht gerade zu seinem Wohlbefinden beizutragen.

Hermine richtete es so ein, dass sie gemeinsam mit ihm die Halle verlassen konnte, um ihn kurz unter vier Augen zu sprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus – aber ich musste Marlow und Lawrence einweihen", sagte sie bedauernd, „Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden – die beiden haben mich direkt darauf angesprochen, ob ihr Verhalten mit der Wette zu tun hat, von der ich ihnen schon erzählt hatte, und ich konnte sie schließlich nicht anlügen."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang, sah er aus als würde er gleich in altbekannter Manier ausrasten, aber gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Aber das macht doch nichts, Hermine", sagte er verständnisvoll. „Das kann doch jedem mal passieren, dass er vergisst, was er versprochen hat."

„Sie dürfen nicht zynisch sein", ermahnte Hermine ihn vorwurfsvoll.

„Aber wie kommen sie denn auf die absurde Idee, Teuerste, dass ich das auch nur im Entferntesten anders als völlig ernst gemeint haben könnte", sagte Snape treuherzig.

„Nennen wir es mal weibliche Intuition!", sagte Hermine. „Ist es eigentlich sehr schlimm, Severus?", fügte sie mit übertrieben mitleidiger Stimme hinzu.

„Aber nein – ich fühle mich so gut wie nie", sagte Snape etwas gepresst. „Warum fragen sie?"

„Vielleicht, weil ihre Augen eindeutig etwas anderes sagen", flüsterte Hermine verschwörerisch. „Wir sehen uns zum Tee, mein Herr!"

„Miststück!", murmelte Snape, als ihre Wege sich an der Treppe getrennt hatten und sah ihr mit düsterer Mine nach, wie sie im Kerker verschwand.

Am Nachmittag war Snape schon erheblich wortkarger, aber er brachte es noch fertig höflich zu sein, auch wenn sein Lächeln mittlerweile etwas angestrengt wirkte.

Gegen Abend jedoch knirschte er schon fast mit den Zähnen, und die Anspannung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Hermine setzte sich zum Essen neben ihn, da der Platz gegenüber bereits von Peephole besetzt war, die heute Abend ein äußerst gewagtes Dekolleté trug.

„Jetzt haben sie es bald geschafft", sagte Hermine so leise, das nur Snape sie hören konnte. „Wie fühlen sie sich?"

„Ungefähr so, wie sich Graf Dracula kurz vor Sonnenuntergang fühlen muss", entgegnete Snape.

„Sie kennen Graf Dracula", fragte Hermine belustigt.

„Nicht persönlich, sonst würde ich ihn mal bei ihnen vorbeischicken", sagte Snape.

„Sie lassen nach, Severus", sagte Hermine streng.

„Verzeihen sie, meine Liebe, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", raunte Snape, aber seine Stimme hatte einen hauchzarten, gefährlichen Unterton.

„Ich hatte mich nur gewundert, dass sie die Romanfigur Dracula kennen", sagte Hermine, „sie erwähnten ja vor einiger Zeit, dass sie auch Muggel-Literatur lesen – aber mit diesem Buch hätte ich nicht gerechnet."

„Ich habe es auch nicht gelesen – Minerva hat mir davon erzählt", sagte Snape, „sie behauptet, ich hätte Ähnlichkeit mit diesem transsilvanischen Blutsauger."

„Wie sie darauf nur kommt", sagte Hermine grinsend, und musterte ihn von oben bis unten.

„In einer halben Stunde geht die Sonne unter", sagte Snape und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Kennen sie eigentlich auch die Geschichte von Dr. Jekyll und Mr. Hyde?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ja – und seien sie versichert – meine ganze Sympathie gehört Mr. Hyde", sagte Snape. „Jekyll ist doch eine Memme, wie sie im Buche steht."

„Das ist eine sehr außergewöhnliche Interpretation", sagte Hermine, „aber sie sind ja auch ein außergewöhnlicher Mann."

„Ich bin ein Monster, Hermine", flüsterte Snape, „und in fünfundzwanzig Minuten geht die Sonne unter!"

„Warum sehen sie eigentlich dauernd hinüber, zu den Schülertischen?", fragte Hermine kurz darauf.

„Weil Lawrence und Marlow mich schon eine Weile äußerst penetrant angrinsen", sagte Snape leise. „Wäre es sehr unhöflich, wenn ich rübergehe und die beiden erwürge?"

„Oh – ich fürchte, das wäre überhaupt nicht nett", sagte Hermine bedauernd.

„Okay – noch zwanzig Minuten", sagte Snape fröhlich, „dann kann es mir scheißegal sein, ob das nett wäre."

„Sie vergessen sich, Severus!", sagte Hermine tadelnd.

„Ich bin untröstlich!", sagte Snape gespreizt.

Peephole, die nicht sehr begeistert darüber war, das ihr Gegenüber sich ausschließlich mit seiner Tischnachbarin unterhielt setze sich dekorativ in Pose und blinzelte Snape heftig zu.

„Hatten sie einen schönen Tag, Professor Snape..., Severus?", fragte sie süßlich.

„Einen geradezu umwerfenden!", sagte Snape. „Danke der Nachfrage, Miss Peephole."

„Pamela!", säuselte Peephole.

„Pamela!", knirschte Snape, woraufhin ihn die Wildhüterin mit einem äußerst einladenden Lächeln bedachte.

„Es ist doch sicher eine sehr interessante und aufschlussreiche Erfahrung", sagte Hermine leise, „zu sehen, wie die Menschen auf sie reagieren, wenn sie sich mal ganz normal verhalten. Ich finde, sie können mir wirklich dankbar sein, für diese Idee."

„Darauf antworte ich ihnen, wenn es draußen dunkel ist", flüsterte Snape.

„Die Schüler haben diesen Tag jedenfalls sehr genossen", sagte Hermine fröhlich, „allein dafür hat sich's schon gelohnt. Die Siebte war völlig aus dem Häuschen, über ihre tolle neue Unterrichtsmethode."

„Die werden sich noch wundern!", murmelte Snape.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Hermine pikiert.

„Ich sagte, das freut mich zu hören!", seufzte Snape.

„Übrigens, wenn sie wieder mal mit mir wetten wollen – lassen sie es mich wissen", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Für wie wahnsinnig halten sie mich eigentlich?", fragte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

Kurz vor Sonnenuntergang, begann McGonagall, die dem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten ihres Kollegen immer noch mit Befremden begegnete, ein Gespräch mit Snape.

„Und Severus, wie fühlt man sich so – ich meine als richtiger Mensch?", fragte sie und sah ihn lauernd an.

„Unbeschreiblich, Minerva!", sagte Snape mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Wie lange gedenken sie, sich noch so unnatürlich nett zu benehmen?", fragte McGonagall misstrauisch.

Snape warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster.

„Noch ungefähr fünf Minuten, würde ich sagen", sagte er.

„Wie soll ich denn das verstehen?", fragte McGonagall und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Du weißt doch, was mit Graf Dracula nach Sonnenuntergang passiert", sagte Hermine. „Severus hat da gewisse Parallelen entdeckt."

„Ich habe doch schon immer geahnt, das sie mit dem Grafen verwandt sind", sagte McGonagall triumphierend legte beide Zeigefinger kreuzweise übereinander und streckte sie Snape abwehrend entgegen. „Hinfort mit dir, elender Blutsauger!", zischte sie angriffslustig.

Auf Snapes Gesicht erschien ein amüsiertes Lächeln – vielleicht das erste echte Lächeln an diesem Tag.

„Darf ich es Minerva erzählen?", fragte Hermine bittend.

„Von mir aus", sagte Snape und sah noch einmal ungeduldig zum Fenster.

„Severus hat mit mir gewettet und verloren", erklärte Hermine, „als Einsatz habe ich gefordert, dass er den ganzen Tag, zu jedem, den er trifft nett sein muss – bis die Sonne untergeht."

Nicht nur McGonagall, sondern auch alle anderen, die in Hörweite saßen, nahmen diese Erklärung mit deutlicher Belustigung auf. Die Vorstellung, dass ihr biestiger Kollege sich den ganzen Tag hatte mühsam beherrschen müssen, um seine Wettschuld bei Hermine abzutragen, schien ihnen äußerst gut zu gefallen.

„Das hättest du uns aber auch vorher sagen können, Hermine", sagte McGonagall vorwurfsvoll. „Wenn ich nur daran denke, was sich da für Möglichkeiten eröffnet hätten, ihm zwanzig Jahre Bosheit heimzuzahlen...", fügte sie seufzend hinzu und blickte träumerisch ins Leere.

„Es war Severus´ Bedingung, dass ich das nicht tue – er wird schon gewusst haben warum", sagte Hermine.

Snape, der immer noch zum Fenster hinüber sah, gab nur ein unverständliches Brummen von sich.

„Ist es bald so weit?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Schauen sie gefälligst selber raus und belästigen mich nicht mit albernen Fragen", sagte er ranzig.

„Oh! Es ist dunkel – da bin ich sicher", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Er ist wieder da!", frohlockte McGonagall grinsend. „Schön dass sie wieder der alte sind, Severus – ihre Nettigkeit hatte irgendwie was Unnatürliches – als ob ein großer böser schwarzer Panther plötzlich so tun würde, als wäre er ein niedliches kleines Miezekätzchen."

„Ein Miezekätzchen – und noch dazu niedlich?", schnaubte Snape, „Also nicht wie das räudige gestreifte Vieh, in das sie sich zu verwandeln pflegen?"

„Sie wagen es, meine Animagusform räudig zu nennen?", keifte McGonagall. „Albus, hast du das gehört?"

„Aber Minerva – du hast dich gerade noch gefreut, dass er wieder der alte ist", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Kann sein, dass ich da doch ein bisschen zu voreilig war", sagte McGonagall und sah Snape mit zusammengekniffenen Augen an.

„Typisch Gryffindor!", sagte Snape abfällig.

„Ich möchte ihnen meinen Dank aussprechen, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore etwas später, „für diesen unvergesslichen Tag – ich muss schon sagen, sie haben wirklich einen sehr positiven Einfluss auf unseren unverbesserlichen Grießgram.

„Was heißt hier _positiver Einfluss_ – ich würde es eher Erpressung nennen", maulte Snape.

„Ich spreche ja auch nicht nur von dieser Wette", sagte Dumbledore leise und zwinkerte Snape verschwörerisch zu, der eine Antwort darauf schuldig blieb und seinen alten Freund nur finster anstarrte.


	18. Chapter 18

_Das Kapitel für die Pamela Peephole-Fans... g_

Kapitel 18

Die folgenden Tage verhielt sich Snape, soweit Hermine das mitbekam, nicht viel anders als früher – er kam jedoch immer noch genauso regelmäßig zu den Mahlzeiten – allerdings nicht mehr mit ganz so grottenschlechter Laune wie am Anfang der Woche.

Selbst am Wochenende, als aufgrund des regnerischen Wetters, Schüler wie Lehrer gezwungen waren, die Tage im Inneren des Schlosses zu verbringen, war er entgegen seiner sonstigen Gepflogenheiten häufig an Orten anzutreffen, wo sich auch die übrigen Schlossbewohner aufhielten, um ihren Freizeitbeschäftigungen nachzugehen. Es gelang Hermine zu ihrem Bedauern jedoch nicht, ihn einmal abseits von den anderen zu erwischen.

Als sie ihn auf sein stetiges Erscheinen ansprach, erklärte er ihr naserümpfend, dass er sich schließlich an seine Versprechen halten würde, im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen.

Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass ihm das Einlösen seiner Wettschuld im Großen und Ganzen doch eigentlich Spaß gemacht hatte, auch wenn er das natürlich nie zugegeben hätte.

Die Sache war wie erwartet noch am selben Abend in ganz Hogwarts herumgegangen, doch da die Schüler wussten, dass jetzt wieder scharf geschossen wurde, hielten sie sich mit neugierigen Blicken, und erst recht mit Anspielungen, dezent zurück – sogar von den Lehrern wagten nur wenige mutige Snape damit aufzuziehen.

Hermine, war sehr daran interessiert, welche Auswirkungen ihr kleines Experiment auf Snapes Schüler, vor allem auf die, der siebten Klasse hatte, scheute sich jedoch, diese Frage während einer ihrer nächsten Zaubertrankstunde an die gesamte Klasse zu richten, um nicht wieder mit Klagen bombardiert zu werden.

So kam es ihr gerade recht, dass Felicia Marlow am nächsten Montag, nach dem Unterricht, noch eine Frage wegen der Hausaufgaben an sie stellte, während ihre Mitschüler schon den Raum verließen, und sie nutzte die Gelegenheit, um die Schülerin auszuhorchen.

„Wie läuft´s denn nun eigentlich in Verteidigung?", fragte sie beiläufig. „Konnten sie auch in den letzten Stunden irgendeine Veränderung feststellen."

„Oh, ja - Professor Snape hat ein paar neue Methoden entwickelt", seufzte Felicia. „Er wechselt jetzt öfter mal zwischen freundlichem und bösartigem Verhalten – man weiß eigentlich nie so recht, woran man gerade ist."

„Wie läuft denn das genau ab?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Am besten funktioniert diese Masche bei den Mädchen", sagte Felicia etwas verlegen. „Ich will ja keine Namen nennen, um nicht irgendjemand in einem falschen Licht erscheinen zu lassen – aber stellen sie sich folgende Szene vor: Irgendeine Schülerin sitzt in Snapes Unterricht – nehmen wir einmal an, sie sitzt etwas weiter hinten, und nehmen wir weiter an, sie sitzt extra dort, um nicht so sehr aufzufallen – und sie folgt gerade nicht mit hundertprozentiger Aufmerksamkeit dem Vortrag ihres Lehrers, weil sie zu Beispiel gerade einen Zettel liest, den ihr ihre Freundin eben zugesteckt hat, dann könnte es passieren, dass sie unglücklicherweise nicht mitbekommt, das der Professor sie etwas gefragt hat und er daraufhin zu ihrem Platz kommt, sehr leise, so das sie ihn erst bemerkt, als er schon direkt vor ihr steht. Sie hat daher auch leider keine Gelegenheit mehr, den Zettel unauffällig verschwinden zu lassen. Sie wartet schon ängstlich darauf, dass er sie gleich fürchterlich zur Schnecke machen wird, aber er bittet sie nur leise und höflich den Zettel sehen zu dürfen. Die Schülerin atmet erst einmal auf, und ist froh, dass sie nicht angebrüllt wurde. Sie reicht ihm den Zettel, wagt es aber nicht, ihn anzuschauen, da der Inhalt des kleinen Briefchens eigentlich überhaupt nicht dafür geeignet ist, von einem Lehrer gelesen zu werden und ihr das Ganze ziemlich peinlich ist. Nach dem er die paar Zeilen kurz überflogen hat, gibt er ihr den Zettel zurück und sagt, dass er natürlich vollstes Verständnis dafür hätte, das diese Nachricht von größter Wichtigkeit für die Schülerin sei, und das es nicht so schlimm wäre, dass sie ihm deswegen mal nicht so genau zugehört hätte – und das könne schon mal vorkommen, dass man es überhören würde, wenn man eine Frage gestellt bekäme. Und das alles erklärt er der Schülerin ganz ruhig, fast sanft, und ausgesucht nett mit dieser samtigen tiefen Stimme, bei der man sich fühlt, als würde man von Kopf bis Fuß in schwarze Seide eingewickelt... haben sie eigentlich schon einmal bemerkt, was Professor Snape für eine Wahnsinns-Stimme hat, wenn er nicht gerade rumschreit?"

„Oh, ja – das habe ich bemerkt", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Und die Schülerin denkt sich – Oooch, so schlimm ist er eigentlich gar nicht", fuhr Felicia fort, „eigentlich ist er sogar richtig nett, und speziell zu mir ist er heute sooo lieb... aber dann spricht der Professor weiter, immer noch mit der selben einlullenden Stimme. Er sagt, es läge natürlich auf der Hand, dass diese wichtige schriftliche Mitteilung von Miss X – wie gesagt - ich will keine Namen nennen, dass Timothy Robins einen süßen Arsch hätte, bei weitem bedeutungsvoller für die Schülerin wäre als die von ihm selbst erörterte Verteidigungsstrategie gegen den Lähmfluch. Angesichts dieser Aussage, und angesichts der Wirkung dieser Worte auf ihre Mitschüler, befallen die Schülerin gewisse Zweifel, an der Richtigkeit ihrer zuvor getroffenen Feststellung, betreffend Professor Snape, und sie beschließt, doch lieber den Kopf zu heben, um ihre Vermutung zu überprüfen. Sie schaut also auf, sieht ihm frontal und aus sehr kurzer Entfernung in die Augen, da er ja direkt vor ihr steht, und erst jetzt wird ihr schlagartig klar: Sie ist im Vorhof der Hölle gelandet – und es gibt kein Entrinnen!"

„Ich kann mir das richtig lebhaft vorstellen", sagte Hermine und wischte sich verstohlen ein paar Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Und den Jungs hat er auch ziemlich übel mitgespielt", erzählte Felicia weiter. „Er hat nämlich eine ganze Gruppe von ihnen erwischt, als sie sich Nachts an Miss Peepholes Hütte angeschlichen haben, und sie durchs Fester beim Ausziehen beobachtet haben, und das hat er im Unterricht ziemlich genüsslich breitgetreten, was für eine ganze Menge Häme von Seiten der Mädchen gesorgt hat, die Professor Snape in diesem Fall ausnahmsweise großzügig zugelassen hat. Einige der Mädchen sind mit welchen von den Jungs zusammen, die erwischt worden sind, und reden jetzt nicht mehr mit ihren Freunden – eine hat mit dem ihren sogar sofort Schluss gemacht."

„Das sieht im wieder mal ähnlich", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd, „so richtig Zwietracht zu sähen und Unfrieden zu stiften. Kam das mit der Spannerei bei der Wildhüterhütte eigentlich schon öfter vor?"

„Oh, ja – es ist ein richtiger Sport bei den Jungs geworden, sich dort anzuschleichen", sagte Felicia", „und auch eine Art Mutprobe, weil Professor Snape dort bekannterweise immer mal wieder Patrouille läuft."

„Interessant", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Aber Miss Peephole legt es auch geradezu darauf an, beobachtet zu werden", flüsterte Felicia vertraulich. „Sie zieht sich immer direkt vor dem Fenster aus, bei geöffneten Fensterläden, und fast immer um die selbe Zeit."

„Soso!", sagte Hermine mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Danke für ihren ausführlichen Bericht, Felicia", fügte sie hinzu. „Ich hoffe, dass zwischen den Pärchen in eurer Klasse wieder alles in Ordnung kommt, und das die Schülerin, deren Namen sie fairerweise nicht genannt haben, nicht tatsächlich in der Hölle gelandet ist."

„Danke, Professor Granger - das ist wirklich sehr lieb von ihnen", sagte Felicia.

„Was mich noch interessieren würde...", sagte Hermine lächelnd", „stimmt es denn wenigstens, was auf dem Zettel stand?"

„Oh, ja!", kicherte Felicia errötend, „Timothy Robins hat wirklich einen sehr knackigen Popo."

Irgendwie bekam Snape es unauffällig hin, Hermine niemals alleine anzutreffen, obwohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit hierfür eigentlich recht hoch war, da sie sich häufig in ihren Arbeitsräumen im Kerker aufhielt.

Da Hermine beschlossen hatte, dass im Moment ein wenig Zurückhaltung von ihrer Seite nicht schaden könnte, und sie nicht schon wieder in seine Privatsphäre eindringen wollte, nutzte sie die Gelegenheit, als er Aufsicht in der Pause hatte, welche die Schüler aufgrund des trockenen Wetters im Freien verbrachten, um ihn anzusprechen – zumal ihre Kollegen, nicht zuletzt aufgrund Dumbledores Anspielungen der letzten Tage, jedes mal große Ohren bekamen, wenn sie sich bei Tisch mit Snape unterhielt.

„Hallo Severus – ist es erlaubt, sie bei der inquisitorischen Überwachung der Schüler zu stören?", fragte sie lächelnd.

„Wenn es sein muss", sagte Snape unwillig.

„Oh – es muss nicht unbedingt sein", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend. „ich kann selbstverständlich auch ein schriftliches Gesuch um eine Audienz bei ihrer Exzellenz, dem Meister der Verteidigung einreichen."

„Was wollen sie?", sagte Snape barsch.

„Ich will mich nur ein wenig mit ihnen unterhalten", sagte Hermine, „ist das zu viel verlangt?"

„Ja!", sagte Snape, und drehte ihr den Rücken zu.

Hermine tippte ihm energisch von hinten auf die Schulter.

Snape fuhr herum. „Was ist denn noch?", knurrte er gereizt.

„Ich wollte sie nur darauf aufmerksam machen, dass wir beobachtet werden, und sie im Begriff stehen, sich zum Narren zu machen", sagte Hermine lächelnd, aber mit einem deutlich scharfen Unterton und einem ebensolchen Blick.

Snape starrte sie wütend an, erkannte aber gleichzeitig, dass sie recht hatte, denn nicht wenige der Schüler schienen mittlerweile gebannt auf die Fortführung seiner Auseinandersetzung mit Hermine zu warten.

„Und worüber hätten sie sich gerne unterhalten, Gnädigste?", sagte er gepresst, während er sie mit Blicken durchbohrte.

„Ach - so über dies und das...", sagte Hermine locker und freute sich, als er genervt die Augen verdrehte. „Wo ist eigentlich Timothy Robbins – ich muss da mal was überprüfen?"

„Nämlich was?", seufzte Snape.

„Ich habe gehört, es gäbe da schriftliche Berichte über die Attraktivität seiner, ähm... rückwärtigen Ansicht", sagte Hermine leise.

„Was sie so alles hören", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Und jetzt wollen sie sich selbst davon überzeugen?"

„Eigentlich kann ich ja davon ausgehen, dass es stimmt", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, „denn wenn zwei Mädchen deswegen riskieren, sich ihrem gnadenlosen Zorn auszusetzen, Severus, dann muss es schon ein wirklich süßes Popöchen sein."

„Und sie sind also extra hier herausgekommen, nur um mit mir über Robbins Hintern zu sprechen – ich fasse es nicht", schnaubte Snape.

„Na ja...", sagte Hermine stirnrunzelnd, „eigentlich würde ich ja lieber über ihren..."

„Ich warne sie!", zischte Snape.

„Schon gut – dann halt nicht!", sagte Hermine und zog eine leicht beleidigte Schnute.

„Sonst noch was?", fragte Snape genervt.

„Wer waren eigentlich die Mädchen, die sie erwischt haben", fragte Hermine, „ich habe das erzählt bekommen, ohne dass Namen genannt wurden.

„Na wer schon", schnaubte Snape verächtlich. „Wer steigt den in jedes Fettnäpfchen, dass sich auch nur im Entferntesten anbietet – Marlow natürlich! Und den Zettel geschrieben hat selbstverständlich ihre allerbeste Freundin Lawrence."

„Dachte ich´s mir doch", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Die Schülerin, die mir davon erzählt hat, war übrigens hin und weg von ihrer tollen Stimme. Sie hat gesagt, man würde sich dabei fühlen, als ob man in schwarze Seide eingewickelt würde."

Snape riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Wer war das?", fragte er.

„Sag ich nicht!", entgegnete Hermine.

„So ein Unsinn!", sagte Snape und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich finde, meine Informantin hat das äußerst treffend beschrieben", sagte Hermine lächelnd, und sah ihm tief in die Augen. „Wenn ich bedenke, was sie allein mit dieser Stimme schon erreichen könnten, zumindest bei den Schülerinnen..."

„Was für ein genialer Gedanke, Frau Kollegin", raunte Snape, „mag sein, dass ich die Hühner ohne weiteres zum Zuhören bewegen könnte, aber das führt leider nicht zwangsläufig dazu, dass sie verstehen, WAS ich sage – und darauf lege ich nun mal größeren Wert. Außerdem wären dann da immer noch die männlichen Schüler, die sich hoffentlich von meiner Stimme nicht eingewickelt fühlen."

„Na, die können sie doch locker in den Griff kriegen, indem sie sie vor den Mädchen blamieren – zum Bespiel, wenn sie erzählen, dass sie sie beim Spannen erwischt haben", sagte Hermine.

„Sie scheinen ja wirklich bestens informiert zu sein", sagte Snape spitz.

„Sie kennen mich doch, Severus, ich muss immer alles wissen", grinste Hermine. „Ich habe auch gehört, dass sie des Öfteren vor Pamelas Fenster patrouillieren, wenn sie sich auszieht."

„Ich gehe da nur auf Streife, um die Burschen zu vertreiben, die der Einladung ihrer geöffneten Fensterläden nicht widerstehen können", sagte Snape erbost.

„Habe ich etwas anderes behauptet?", fragte Hermine erstaunt.

„Nicht wörtlich – aber dafür sehr deutlich zwischen den Zeilen", grummelte Snape.

„Sie haben sicher nicht einmal den allerkleinsten Blick durch dieses Fenster riskiert", sagte Hermine, und sah ihn treuherzig an.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht hingeschaut hätte", zischte Snape. „Man kommt ja praktisch gar nicht darum herum hineinzuschauen, wenn man davor steht. Ich habe der dummen Kuh auch schon gesagt, sie soll ihre Läden am Abend schließen – aber sie tut es einfach nicht, und die Jungs lungern regelmäßig dort herum, also bleibt mir gar nichts anderes übrig, als sie dort immer wieder zu verjagen."

„Wenn die gute Pamela spitzgekriegt hat, dass sie dort ständig erscheinen, verstehe ich durchaus, dass sie ihre Läden nicht schließt", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Ach was!", sagte Snape abfällig.

„Und?", sagte Hermine auffordernd.

„Was und?", sagte Snape.

„Hat sich der Blick durchs Fenster wenigstens gelohnt?", sagte Hermine neugierig. „Ich meine – hat ihnen gefallen, was sie gesehen haben."

„Sie sieht ziemlich gut aus, solange sie den Mund hält", sagte Snape kühl.

„Und außerdem ist sie nicht so dünn wie ich", ergänzte Hermine etwas spitz.

„Das kann ich nicht beurteilen, da ich noch nie in den Genuss kam, sie unbekleidet zu sehen", sagte Snape voreilig, und bereute es im selben Moment. „Was natürlich nicht heißen soll...", versuchte er sich noch zu retten.

„Jederzeit, Severus!", sagte Hermine spöttisch.

„Im Moment würde es ihre Attraktivität in meinen Augen unermesslich steigern, wenn sie endlich aufhören würden mich so unverschämt penetrant vollzuquatschen", sagte Snape bissig.

„Stehen sie auf so was – schweigsam und vielleicht etwas devot?", fragte Hermine anzüglich.

Snape warf ihr einen amüsierten Blick zu. „Wenn ja – meinen sie, sie würden das hinkriegen?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ich weiß es nicht genau – käme auf einen Versuch an", sagte Hermine herausfordernd.

„Also – direkt schweigsam kann ich sie mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen", sagte Snape skeptisch, „aber ein bisschen Unterwürfigkeit könnte ich ihnen sicher beibringen", fügte er grinsend hinzu.

„Sie sollten sich nicht überschätzen, Severus", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Und sie sollten mich nicht unterschätzen, Hermine", sagte Snape und ließ sie, da die Pause zu Ende war, mit diesen Worten stehen und ging zurück ins Schloss.

Nachdem Hermine nun so viel über Pamelas nächtliches Ausziehritual gehört hatte, war sie neugierig geworden, und beschloss daher, sich die Sache heute einmal selbst anzusehen.

Nach dem Abendessen verabschiedete sie sich rasch, korrigierte noch einen Stapel Aufsätze in ihrem Büro, und ging gegen halbelf in ihre Wohnung, um sich umzuziehen.

Kurz darauf war sie in Jeans und einem dicken Sweatshirt – beides schwarz, wegen der Tarnung – auf dem Weg zur Wildhüterhütte.

Als sie bis auf wenige Meter herangekommen war schlug sie sich seitlich in die Büsche und schlich in geduckter Haltung vorsichtig um die Hütte herum, auf deren Rückseite sie das berüchtigte Fenster vermutete.

Und sie hatte recht gehabt – wenige Meter von ihr entfernt drückten sich ein paar dunkle Gestalten hinter einem Strauch herum, der ziemlich nah am Haus unter einem der Fenster wuchs, das jedoch nur schwach, vom anderen Ende der Hütte aus, beleuchtet wurde.

Hermine suchte sich eine günstige Stelle, um das weitere Geschehen zu beobachten, und machte es sich, so weit es ging, in kauernder Stellung bequem.

„Erwischt!", raunte eine dunkle Stimme, direkt hinter ihrem Ohr.

Hermine zuckte zusammen und konnte das entsetzte Quietschen, das sie von sich gab, gerade noch mit der Hand ersticken.

„Dachte ich´s mir doch, dass ich sie hier antreffe, sie neugieriges Ding", flüsterte Snape belustigt.

„Verdammt, Severus, warum müssen sie mich so erschrecken?", zischte sie wütend.

„Fragen sie sich lieber, wie es sein kann, dass ich mich so unbemerkt an sie anschleichen kann", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll. „Wahrscheinlich könnte eine Horde Bergtrolle sich von hinten an sie anpirschen, ohne das sie es merken würden."

„Ich habe einfach nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie schon wieder auf der Jagd nach unanständigen Schülern sind", sagte Hermine.

Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick in Richtung des Fensters.

„Wann geht die Show denn nun endlich los", sagte sie ungeduldig.

„Nur Geduld", sagte Snape. „Sie müsste gleich kommen."

Tatsächlich erschien kurz darauf Peephole, die eine Lampe mitbrachte, die sie so auf einem Tisch abstellte, dass das Fenster, und damit auch sie selbst, auf höchst dekorative Weise angestrahlt wurde. Danach begann sie sich langsam, und mit aufreizenden Bewegungen auszuziehen.

„Tun sie mir einen Gefallen, Hermine?", sagte Snape leise.

„Welchen?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie könnten mir jetzt einmal demonstrieren", sagte Snape, „wie man die ganze Sache auf ihre Art anpackt – sie wissen schon – ohne Anschreien und wüste Drohungen, und ohne Strafen natürlich, so das diese armen irregeleiteten Jungen verstehen, wie falsch sie handeln, und die unschuldigen pubertätsgebeutelten Seelen keinen bleibenden Schaden nehmen, was ja bei meiner autoritären Methode sicher der Fall wäre."

Hermine machte ein leises missbilligendes Geräusch.

„In diesem Fall gibt es auch bei mir keine schonende Methode", sagte sie, „Spannerei ist einfach widerlich!"

„Dann machen sie mir doch die Freude, und erklären sie das den Jungs", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Okay", sagte Hermine locker, „kann ich machen."

„Worauf warten sie dann noch?", fragte Snape.

„Ich will erst sehen, was unsere wilde Wildhüterin noch zu bieten hat", sagte Hermine.

„Das ist unmoralisch!", sagte Snape tadelnd.

„Sie können ja die Augen zumachen, Severus", sagte Hermine belustigt.

Peephole war mittlerweile bereits bei der Unterwäsche angelangt. Als sie anfing, langsam und genüsslich den Büstenhalter auszuziehen, hörte Hermine plötzlich sehr irritierende Geräusche, die eindeutig von der Stelle kamen, wo die Schüler auf der Lauer lagen.

Fragend wandte sie sich an Snape. „Was ist da los?", fragte sie verunsichert.

„Was glauben sie denn?", prustete Snape. „Nach was hört es sich denn ihrer Meinung nach an?"

„Sie wollen mir doch nicht tatsächlich erzählen, das die Jungs dort..., dass die sich..., ich meine..., sie wissen schon..., dass sie ... onanieren...?", sagte sie etwas piepsig.

„Wie haben sie dass nur erraten, Hermine", sagte Snape süffisant, „wo man doch viel eher annehmen könnte die kämen nur zwecks der geistigen Erbauung hier her. Es wird jetzt Zeit, dass sie endlich eingreifen – ich wünsche ihnen viel Spaß dabei."

„Aber das kann ich doch nicht tun", sagte Hermine gequält.

„Ach – und warum nicht?", fragte Snape.

„Na – weil es peinlich wäre!", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Soso, für wen denn?", fragte Snape.

„Für die Jungs natürlich!", sagte Hermine entrüstet.

„Natürlich!", sagte Snape.

Peephole, die sich inzwischen komplett entkleidet hatte, begann nun sich von Kopf bis Fuß einzucremen.

Die nun eindeutig identifizierbaren Geräusche aus dem Gebüsch vor ihrem Fenster wurden immer lauter.

Hermine war froh, dass es dunkel war – denn sie war sich sicher, dass sie wieder einmal rot angelaufen war.

„Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun", flüsterte sie verzweifelt. „Könnten nicht vielleicht doch sie hingehen, und das unterbinden?"

„Nein!", sagte Snape barsch. „Sie haben mir zugesichert, das zu tun. Ich, an ihrer Stelle, hätte wie gesagt schon viel früher eingegriffen – aber sie wollten ja nicht. Sie neugieriges Biest mussten ja unbedingt wissen, wie Peephole nackt aussieht. Übrigens – sind sie nun eigentlich dünner?"

Hermine schnaubte verächtlich. „Irgendwelche konstruktiven Vorschläge?", fragte sie spitz.

„Ich denke, ab besten wird es sein, wir warten einfach, bis die Party da vorne vorbei ist", meinte Snape. „Wir können den Lümmeln dann immer noch den Rückweg abschneiden."

„Okay", seufzte Hermine.

Peephole hatte nun ein Bein elegant aufs Fensterbrett gestellt und verteilte die Creme mit lasziven Bewegungen vom Knie ab aufwärts.

Das Stöhnen vor ihrem Fenster wurde immer heftiger.

Hermine überkam, aufgrund der unwirklichen Situation, plötzlich ein heftiger Lachreiz. Sie konnte sich kaum mehr halten und presste krampfhaft die Hand auf den Mund.

„Schscht!", machte Snape. „Sie verraten uns noch, mit ihrem Gekicher!"

„Ich kann nicht mehr!", japste Hermine, und hielt sich mit der anderen Hand den wild hüpfenden Bauch.

Snape zog sie zu sich heran, und legte auch noch seine Hand auf ihren Mund, um die verräterischen Geräusche zu ersticken.

Als Peephole mit dem Eincremen fertig war, drehte sie sich um, präsentierte ihren heimlichen Zuschauern für einen kurzen Moment ihre wohlgerundete Kehrseite um sich dann mit gespreizten Beinen zu bücken, und ein Nachthemd aus der untersten Schublade einer Kommode zu angeln, wobei sie äußerst tiefe Einblicke gewährte.

Diese Aktion läutete sowohl bei den Besuchern vor ihrem Fenster, als auch bei Hermines hysterischem Kicheranfall den Höhepunkt ein.

Nachdem Peephole ihr Nachthemd angelegt hatte, lächelte sie noch einmal kurz in Richtung des Fensters und verschwand danach mitsamt ihrer Lampe im Inneren der Hütte.

Die Zuschauer aus der ersten Reihe, es waren fünf, an der Zahl, rappelten sich auf und trotteten langsam davon.

„Lassen wir ihnen einen kleinen Vorsprung", raunte Snape und nahm vorsichtig seine Hand von Hermines Mund. Erst als er sicher war, dass sie nicht gleich wieder loslachen würde, entließ er sie endgültig aus der zwangsweisen Umarmung. „Die werden es nicht besonders eilig haben – sind sicher etwas erschöpft", meinte er ironisch.

Hermine gab daraufhin schon wieder ein ersticktes Glucksen von sich, dass sie aber gleich darauf unter Kontrolle bekam.

„Wir nehmen den anderen Weg, an den Bäumen entlang", sagte Snape, „Wenn wir uns ein bisschen beeilen, erwischen wir sie noch locker vor dem Schlosstor."

„Die armen Jungs!", prustete Hermine los. „Können wir sie nicht einfach laufen lassen?"

„Aber sie wollten mir doch vorführen, wie man mit so einer Situation umgeht", sagte Snape leicht vorwurfsvoll. „Ich war wirklich schon sehr gespannt auf ihre psychologisch ausgetüftelte Vorgehensweise."

„Ich kann nicht, Severus, nachdem ich das mitgekriegt habe", sagte Hermine entschuldigend. „Wenn ich die Burschen jetzt zur Rede stellen würde, müsste ich bloß wieder lachen."

„Das wäre für mich sicher auch ganz nett mit anzusehen", sagte Snape grinsend.

„Das würde ihnen so passen", sagte Hermine, „dass meine Autorität als Lehrerin den Bach runter geht, weil ich vor meinen Schülern wie eine Bekloppte rumkichere. Die würden vermutlich sofort merken, was mit mir los ist – und dass ich sie die ganze Zeit ausspioniert habe."

„Lassen sie uns jetzt gehen", seufzte Snape. „Ich mach das schon."

Bereits auf halbem Weg zum Schloss überholten sie im Schutz der Bäume die fünf Jungs, die mächtig herumalberten während sie über die Wiese schlenderten, und es tatsächlich nicht eilig zu haben schienen.

„So – hier warten wir!", sagte Snape, als er eine günstige Stelle entdeckt hatte, um den ahnungslosen Schülern aufzulauern.

Sie setzen sich auf die Gartenmauer, die an dieser Stelle begann und warteten ab, bis die fünf Burschen, die völlig unbedarft den Weg entlang gingen, ohne auf etwaige Gefahren zu achten, fast auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Guten Abend, die Herren – und stehen bleiben!", sagte Snape eisig.

Die Schüler blieben wie erstarrt stehen.

„_Lumos_!", murmelte Snape und beleuchtete, die reglosen Gestalten mit dem Lichtstrahl aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes.

„Mal sehen – wen haben wir denn da?", sagte er genüsslich. „Cromwell – sind sie auch mal wieder dabei – das freut mich aber - Stevenson, ach und Knackarsch Robins – wie nett, Parker – meinen sie, jetzt wo ihre Freundin nicht mehr mit ihnen redet, kommt es auf einmal mehr auch nicht mehr an? Und wer ist der fünfte – ein Sechstklässler – das ist doch mal was anderes. Wer hat sie denn eingeladen, Caracciola?"

Keiner der Jungen wagte es, auch nur ein Wort zu sagen.

„Hätten sie nun die Freundlichkeit, mir zu verraten, was sie um diese Zeit hier draußen zu suchen haben", schnarrte Snape. „Das interessiert sie sicher auch, Hermine, kommen sie doch her."

Die Jungs blickten äußerst verlegen auf Hermine, die nun neben Snape erschien. Sie hatten sie vorher noch gar nicht bemerkt, da sie sich zunächst unauffällig in den Schatten der Mauer zurückgezogen hatte.

„Haben sie schon mal einen so erbärmlichen Haufen von elenden Spannern gesehen", sagte Snape zu Hermine, „sehen sie sich diese Prachtexemplare genau an – sie kommen gerade von der Wildhüterhütte, wo sie die arme, ahnungslose Miss Peephole begafft haben."

Jetzt kam plötzlich Leben in die Burschen. Sie beteuerten, sie wären nur spazieren gegangen, um frische Luft zu schnappen, weil die Nacht so schön klar wäre, und sie nicht hätten schlafen können.

„Epidemische Schlaflosigkeit, hm?", sagte Snape spöttisch. „Das nimmt ihnen doch keiner ab. Sie kommen von der Wildhüterin – geben sie es einfach zu – sie sehen eindeutig... ähm... entspannt aus."

Hermine hatte wiederum große Mühe sich das Lachen zu verkneifen, und selbst im schwachen Licht des Zauberstabes sah man, das Cromwells Ohren rot glühten.

Die Schüler sahen betreten zu Boden und schwiegen.

„Ich denke, das kann man als Schuldeingeständnis werten", sagte Snape zufrieden. „Das wären dann zwanzig Hauspunkte weniger, für jeden von ihnen. Die Herren aus der Siebten werden das Vergnügen haben, bei der nächsten Verteidigungsstunde von ihrem nächtlichen Abenteuer berichten zu dürfen – wir können ja bei der Gelegenheit mal besprechen, wie man sich gegen solche Versuchungen verteidigt. Und für sie überlege ich mir noch was, Caracciola – vielleicht finde ich ja irgendwo noch einen Boden, der eine Grundreinigung nötig hat."

Die fünf jungen Kerle standen da wie begossene Pudel. Irgendwie taten sie Hermine fast leid, zumal Cromwell und Caracciola sie flehentlich ansahen.

„Professor Granger", fing Cromwell schließlich an zu betteln, „es tut uns wirklich ganz schrecklich leid – wir würden auch freiwillig ihren Vorratsraum aufräumen, oder so was in der Art – würde das nicht auch genügen, als Widergutmachung?"

„Sie haben die Regeln bereits dadurch gebrochen, dass sie sich um diese Zeit hier draußen aufhalten", sagte Hermine streng, „das rechtfertigt den Punkteabzug voll und ganz. Und was die andere Strafe betrifft, finde ich, dass sie noch viel zu gut weggekommen sind", fügte sie giftig hinzu. „Spannerei ist einfach widerlich - und jetzt sehen sie zu, dass sie reinkommen!"

„Aber Professor Granger...", begann Robbins.

„Kein aber!", fauchte Hermine. „Macht euch vom Acker, und zwar flott – sonst denke ich mir auch noch eine Strafe aus, und ich schwöre euch, die wird so ausfallen, dass ihr euch wünscht, in Zukunft nur noch von Professor Snape erwischt zu werden!"

Die Jungs zogen die Köpfe ein und stolperten eilig in Richtung Schloss davon.

„Hey – das war ja richtig gut!", sagte Snape anerkennend. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so viel Biss haben."

„Da staunen sie, nicht war?", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Finden sie nicht, dass ich dafür als Belohnung eine Einladung zu einem Glas Wein verdient habe?"

Snape sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie ihrer Selbstbeherrschung so wenig vertrauen", sagte Hermine herausfordernd.

„Es ist eher ihre Selbstbeherrschung, der ich nicht vertraue", schnaubte Snape.

„Pfff – wer hat sich denn vorhin im Gebüsch an mich ran gemacht", sagte Hermine schnippisch, „das waren doch wohl sie, Mister Ich-hab-mich-vollkommen-unter-Kontrolle."

„Nun werden sie mal nicht frech", raunte Snape, „ich musste sie schließlich irgendwie zum Schweigen bringen."

„Ach so...", sagte Hermine gedehnt, „was muss ich denn tun, damit sie mich noch mal zum Schweigen bringen?"

„Singen vielleicht?", sagte Snape und legte nachdenklich die Stirn in Falten. „Ja, ich denke das wäre ein passabler Grund, ihnen den Mund zuzuhalten."."

„Das ist ja wohl eine Unverschämtheit", sagte Hermine beleidigt, „so schlecht singe ich doch gar nicht. Und überhaupt – sie sollten mich erst mal unter der Dusche hören – da kommt so leicht nichts ran."

„Das kann ich mir lebhaft vorstellen", sagte Snape.

„Was können sie sich vorstellen?", frage Hermine. „Den Gesang, oder mich unter der Dusche?"

„Ich glaube, sie haben eine Überdosis von der Peephole-Show abbekommen", seufzte Snape.

„Sprechen sie da aus eigener Erfahrung?", fragte Hermine.

„Solange sie so aufmüpfig und vorlaut sind, bekommen sie keinen Wein von mir", sagte Snape tadelnd.

„Und wenn ich verspreche, ganz brav zu sein, nicht zu singen, und mich von der Dusche fern zu halten?", sagte Hermine treuherzig.

„Sie und ihre Versprechen – das ist ja wohl ein eigenes Kapitel", sagte Snape abfällig. „Außerdem würden sie sicher eine Menge anderer Gründe finden, aus der Rolle zu fallen."

„Macht es ihnen sehr zu schaffen, wenn ich aus der Rolle falle?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Sie stellen zu viele Fragen!", knurrte Snape.

„Sie geben zu wenig Antworten!", konterte Hermine.

„Müssen sie eigentlich immer das letzte Wort haben?", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

„Versprechen sie mir, auf ein Glas Wein mit zu mir zu kommen, und ich bin schlagartig still – zumindest eine Zeit lang", meinte Hermine. „Sie waren eh noch nie in meiner Wohnung, und außerdem hätte das für sie den Vorteil, dass sie flüchten können, wenn ich zu sehr aus der Rolle fallen sollte. Außerdem würde mein Hund sich sicher freuen, sie wieder zu sehen", fügte sie hinzu, als er sie zweifelnd ansah.

„Na, wenn das kein Grund ist!", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Heißt das ja?", fragte Hermine hoffnungsvoll.

„Ein Glas!", sagte Snape scharf. „Und nur, wenn sie versprechen den Mund zu halten, bis wir in ihrer Wohnung sind."

Hermine nickte mehrmals und strahlte ihn an.

„Gehen wir", sagte Snape, „und lassen sie sich ruhig Zeit – ich will die Ruhe genießen."

In Hermines Wohnung wurden sie stürmisch von dem heftig schwanzwedelnden Hund begrüßt, der auch keine Scheu vor Snape zu haben schien.

Hermine drückte ihrem Gast eine Flasche Wein in die Hand, und ließ ihn mit der Bitte, diese zu öffnen in ihrem Wohnzimmer zurück, um in der kleinen Küche, nach den größten Weingläsern zu suchen die sie besaß.

Bevor sie in den Wohnraum zurückkehrte, öffnete sie die Tür nur einen Spalt breit, und warf vorsichtig einen Blick in das Zimmer, um ihn für einen kurzen Moment unbemerkt zu beobachten.

Er hatte den Wein geöffnet, und ließ sich so eben auf Hermines Sofa nieder, während er sich aufmerksam im Raum umsah. Mit einem Satz sprang der Hund zu ihm hoch, und legte freundlich wedelnd und winselnd seine Schnauze auf Snapes Knie.

Hermine hielt gespannt den Atem an.

„Na du kleine Töle – bist genauso frech, wie deine Herrin", sagte Snape leise, und kraulte den Hund hinter den Ohren.

„Wie ich sehe, haben sie schon Freundschaft geschlossen", sagte Hermine lächelnd, als sie kurz darauf die Gläser auf dem Tisch abstellte um einzuschenken.

„Ihr Hund ist darin scheinbar nicht sehr wählerisch – genau wie sie", sagte Snape.

„Sie irren sich, Severus", sagte Hermine, „Ich bin sehr wählerisch."

„...sagte die beste Freundin von Potter und Weasley", ergänzte Snape sarkastisch.

„Müssen sie eigentlich immer so boshaft sein?", fragte Hermine und sah ihn strafend an, als sie ihm das gefüllte Weinglas reichte. „Wie gefällt ihnen eigentlich meine Wohnung?", fügte sie hinzu, ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten.

„Ja – und – gut!", beantwortete er beide Fragen auf einmal.

„Soll ich ihnen den Rest auch noch zeigen?", fragte Hermine, „die Küche, das Schlafzimmer..., die Dusche vielleicht?"

„Sie können es einfach nicht lassen, hm?", sagte Snape amüsiert.

„Verzeihung – aber ich bin halt noch jung, und das Opfer meiner Hormone", grinste Hermine.

Snape sah sie lächelnd an.

„Danke!", sagte Hermine.

„Wofür?", fragte er verwundert.

„Sie haben mich gerade fast genauso angesehen, wie ihre Katze", sagte Hermine, „Das habe ich mir gewünscht, seit sie mir am Tag nach meiner Ankunft die Räume im Kerker übergeben haben."

„Sind sie immer so leicht zufrieden zu stellen?", fragte Snape.

„Auf Dauer sicher nicht", sagte Hermine, „aber für´s erste reicht´s.

„Also wählerisch und auch noch anspruchsvoll?", sagte Snape.

„Und nicht zu vergessen – zu dünn!", sagte Hermine.

„Und nachtragend!", sagte Snape.

„Und vorlaut!", meinte Hermine.

„Vorlaut und rotzfrech!", sagte Snape.

„Man hats nicht leicht mit mir", sagte Hermine und schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

„Schön, dass sie das einsehen", sagte Snape.

„Wobei...", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, „mir war so, als hätte ich heute einen Mann sagen hören, er könnte mir ohne Weiteres ein bisschen Demut beibringen. Vielleicht sollte ich ihn um ein wenig Nachhilfe bitten."

„Das würde ich mir an ihrer Stelle noch mal genau überlegen", sagte Snape.

„Noch einen Schluck Wein?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein – ich sagte ein Glas, und nachdem das leer ist, werde ich nun gehen", sagte Snape bestimmt.

„Schade!", sagte Hermine. „Ich hätte ihnen sonst noch etwas vorsingen können..."

„Vermutlich auch noch unter der Dusche", unterbrach sie Snape. „Nein Danke! Ich gehe!"

„Ein anderes mal vielleicht?", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Sie sind wirklich ein verdammt hartnäckiges Biest", sagte Snape streng.

„Das hätten sie aber eigentlich wissen müssen", sagte Hermine gelassen.

Sie begleitete ihren Gast bis zur Türe.

„Bekomme ich wenigstens einen Abschiedskuss?", fragte sie schmunzelnd.

„Nein!", sagte Snape.

„Severus – darf ich sie noch was fragen?", sagte Hermine.

„Was?", seufzte Snape.

„Haben sie eigentlich was mit Claire?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Was soll die Frage?", fragte Snape verärgert.

„Wieso bekommt Claire dann einen Kuss und ich nicht?", fragte Hermine und wippte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß.

„Weil sie nicht so...", bekann Snape zögernd.

„Ja...?", fragte Hermine mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Wozu erkläre ich ihnen das eigentlich – sie würden mir sowieso widersprechen", murmelte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Also was soll's!"

Er beugte sich zu Hermine hinunter, zog sie einen kurzen Moment an sich und küsste sie leicht auf die Wange.

„Zufrieden?", sagte er ironisch.

„Hmmm", antwortete Hermine.

„Gute Nacht, Hermine", sagte Snape.

„Gute Nacht, Severus", sagte Hermine.

Sie beobachtete ihn an den Türrahmen gelehnt, mit einem zufrieden Lächeln, bis er auf der Treppe verschwunden war.


	19. Chapter 19

Kapitel 19 

Am folgenden Abend saß Hermine über dem zweiten Teil des Aufsatzstapels, den sie am Vortag nicht mehr fertig korrigiert hatte.

Nachdem sie die letzte Arbeit mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer auf den Erledigt-Haufen hatte fallen lassen, streckte sie sich genüsslich, und trank dann den Rest ihres kalt gewordenen Kaffees aus.

„So, mein Süßer", sagte sie zu ihrem Hund, der die Ohren aufstellte und erwartungsvoll zu ihr hochsah, „jetzt laufen wir noch eine Runde durchs Schloss – vielleicht treffen wir ja den einen oder anderen Kollegen."

Sie löschte das Licht auf dem Schreibtisch und ging zur Tür, gefolgt von dem Hund, der aufgeregt um ihre Beine herumlief.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, lief er nach links den Korridor hinunter, wo Snapes Wohnung lag. „Sevi – komm her!", rief Hermine und ging nach rechts, zur Treppe. „Das ist die falsche Richtung."

Snape hatte es sich an diesem Abend mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin bequem gemacht.

Das kratzende Geräusch vor seiner Wohnungstür ignorierte er zunächst – erst als zu dem Kratzen noch ein Winseln hinzukam, legte er seine Lektüre unwillig zur Seite und erhob sich, um nachzusehen, ob der Hund nicht etwa schon wieder dabei war, auf den Flur zu pinkeln, beziehungsweise, ob die Hundebesitzerin ebenfalls da draußen stand.

Als er die Tür öffnete sprang der Hund freudig wedelnd an ihm hoch. Snape tätschelte dem Tier den Kopf und spähte den Korridor hinunter, wo er meinte Hermine im Halbdunkel bei der Treppe stehen zu sehen.

Deshalb konnte er auf das nervöse Fauchen, dass hinter ihm erklang auch nicht mehr rechtzeitig reagieren.

Der Hund japste aufgeregt und machte einen kleinen Hopser auf Snapes Katze zu, die mit gestäubtem Fell hinter ihrem Herrn erschienen war, und nun fauchend ihr Heil in der Flucht suchte.

Das war das Startzeichen für den Hund, wild kläffend die Verfolgung aufzunehmen.

Bevor Snape es verhindern konnte sauste er der Katze hinterher, die im Wohnzimmer verschwunden war.

Hermine, die Snape in der Tür hatte stehen sehen war inzwischen den halben Flur herunter gekommen.

Sie beobachtete mit Bestürzung, wie ihr Hund bellend in der Wohnung verschwand und Snape ihm fluchend folgte.

Eilig legte sie das letzte Stück des Weges zurück, schaffte es gerade noch, die zufallende Tür festzuhalten und betrat nun ebenfalls die Wohnung.

Das Szenario, das sich ihr hier bot, hatte etwas von einer Slapstick-Filmszene: Die Katze, die sämtliche Haare an ihrem Körper aufstellt zu haben schien, so dass sie gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Stachelschwein hatte, flitzte hysterisch fauchend durch die Wohnung, der Hund sprang ihr hektisch hinter her und bellte wie verrückt, während Snape verzweifelt versuchte, eines von den beiden Tieren zu erwischen.

Sekunden, nachdem Hermine den Raum betreten, und die Situation noch kaum erfasst hatte, gelang es Snape seine Katze zu schnappen. Dieser Triumph war ihm jedoch nur ganz kurz vergönnt, da diese sich heftig wehrte, und dabei auch scheinbar nicht mit dem Einsatz ihrer Krallen geizte.

Heftig fluchend ließ Snape die kleine Furie los, und verfolgte gleich darauf den Hund, der gerade wieder hinter seiner Beute im Schlafzimmer verschwunden war.

Hermine beschloss, das es an der Zeit war, die Sache selbst in die Hand zu nehmen.

Energisch riss sie die Schlafzimmertüre auf, wo Snape von der Mitte des Raumes aus nun versuchte, den Hund mit dem Zauberstab anzupeilen.

„Was tun sie da?", schrie Hermine entsetzt.

Snape fuhr herum und starrte sie böse an. „Wer hat SIE denn hereingebeten?", zischte er wütend.

„Lassen sie bloß meinen Hund in Ruhe!", sagte Hermine drohend.

„Dann schaffen sie ihren verrückten Köter hier raus – und zwar schnell", fauchte Snape.

„Nehmen sie zuerst den Zauberstab weg – sonst treffen sie noch ganz aus Versehen mich – mit was auch immer", sagte Hermine schroff, legte schwungvoll ihren Umhang ab, und warf ihn über eine Truhe, die neben der Tür stand.

„Danke für das Vertrauen", blaffte Snape, ließ den Zauberstab jedoch gleich darauf verschwinden.

„Machen sie die Tür zu!", kommandierte Hermine während sie sich langsam dem Hund näherte, der nun wild um das, für Hogwarts typische, wuchtige Himmelbett herumsprang, auf dessen Himmel die Katze sich gerettet hatte.

Snape gab der Tür einen wütenden Stoß.

„Sevi – komm zu Frauchen", säuselte Hermine einschmeichelnd und pirschte sich immer näher an den aufgeregten Hund heran.

„Das mit dem Namen nehme ich ihnen wirklich übel", knurrte Snape der sie mit verbissener Miene beobachtete.

Die Katze schien inzwischen erkannt zu haben, dass ihr da oben, auf dem Betthimmel, keine Gefahr drohte, denn sie spazierte mit aufgestelltem Schwanz und einem geradezu arroganten Gesichtsausdruck auf der hölzernen Umrandung herum.

Gerade als Hermine schon meinte, den Hund packen zu können, sprang dieser quer über das Bett und versuchte auf der anderen Seite seine Beute, die provozierend auf ihn herabsah hüpfend zu erreichen.

Schimpfend rannte Hermine um das Bett herum, aber der Hund, der mittlerweile wohl auch gemerkt hatte, dass er etwas angestellt hatte, und seine Herrin gar nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen war, ergriff nun die Flucht und entkam, wiederum über das Bett, auf die andere Seite.

„Severus! Jetzt tun sie doch auch was!", schnauzte Hermine Snape an, der mit verschränkten Armen dastand und missmutig ihre erfolglosen Versuche beobachtete. „Sie müssen ihn zu mir herüber treiben!"

„So weit kommt's noch, dass ich mir in meinem eigenen Schlafzimmer Befehle erteilen lasse", nörgelte Snape.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt um herumzuzicken!", keifte Hermine.

Snape machte einen Schritt auf den Hund zu, und versuchte nochmals ihn zu packen, was dieser jedoch vorauszuahnen schien und mit einem Satz in die Mitte des breiten Bettes sprang, von wo aus er verunsichert zwischen seinen beiden Verfolgern hin und her sah und herzerweichend zu jaulen begann.

Hermine näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, während sie beruhigend auf ihn einsprach und dabei etwas von ganz viel Hundekuchen erwähnte.

Snape verringerte ebenfalls seinen Abstand zu dem Tier, wobei sein Gemurmel eher klang wie – _warte, bis ich dich in die Finger kriege_.

Gerade als diese Vorgehensweise sich schon als vielversprechend zu erweisen schien, wurde der Katze offenbar das Gejaule zu viel. Sie sprang mit einem eleganten Satz von dem Betthimmel herunter und peilte nun den Schrank am anderen Ende des Zimmers an.

Dies veranlasste den Hund natürlich sofort, die Jagd wieder aufzunehmen und er stürzte mit lautem Gebell ans Fußende des Bettes, der Katze hinterher.

Snape, der ihn nur um einen Sekundenbruchteil verpasst hatte hechtete ihm beherzt hinterher.

Unglücklicherweise folgte Hermine dem selben Impuls und so kam es, das zwar Snape nicht den Hund erwischte, aber Hermine ziemlich unsanft auf Snape landete.

„Gehen sie von mir runter!", schnauzte er sie an. „Und nehmen sie bei dieser Gelegenheit auch ihren spitzen Ellenbogen aus meinen Rippen!"

„Verzeihung!", stammelte Hermine, rappelte sich auf und sprang aus dem Bett.

Da ihr die Haare auf Grund des vorherigen Gefechts wild ins Gesicht hingen und damit die Sicht versperrten, erwischte sie unglücklicherweise die falsche Stelle, beim Heraushüpfen, und knallte frontal mit der Stirn an den Bettpfosten.

Benommen und leicht schwankend saß sie auf der Bettkante und hielt sich den Kopf.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie sich gleich umbringen sollen", sagte Snape seufzend, „lassen sie mich mal sehen." Er nahm Hermines Hand und zog sie von ihrem Kopf weg, um die Verletzung in Augenschein zu nehmen.

„Es geht schon wieder!", sagte Hermine beschämt und drehte den Kopf weg. „Halb so wild!"

„Jetzt sein sie nicht albern!", schimpfte Snape, stellte sich vor sie und drehte ihren Kopf mit beiden Händen sanft zu sich herum. „Das ist eine ganz schöne Beule", meinte er beunruhigt, „kurz vor dem Aufplatzen, würde ich sagen."

Er zog den Zauberstab hervor und murmelte etwas unverständliches. Zu Hermines Erstaunen lag danach ein Eisbeutel auf dem Bett, den er ihr umgehend auf die Stirn drückte.

„Kälte wirkt bei so was besser als Zaubersprüche", erklärte er. „Man muss das Eis nur lange genug drauf lassen."

Hermine schloss die Augen und ließ die Prozedur über sich ergehen.

Als der wild pochende Schmerz langsam ein wenig nachließ, wurde sie sich Snapes Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf bewusst, mit der er leichten Gegendruck zu dem von vorne auf die Stirn gepressten Eisbeutel ausübte.

Diese Haltung seiner Hand, auf ihrem Kopf, assoziierte Hermine – wohl auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie hier auf seinem Bett saß, und er direkt vor ihr stand – plötzlich und ungewollt mit etwas ganz anderem, das ihr schlagartig die Röte ins Gesicht trieb aber auch ein angenehmes, prickelndes Gefühl, an einigen anderen Stellen ihres Körpers auslöste.

Es gelang ihr nicht, dieses Bild, dass unwillkürlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge erstanden war, gleich wieder zu verdrängen – es war zwar irgendwie beängstigend aber zugleich äußerst erregend.

Hermine empfand das Gefühl als sehr verwirrend, da sie in der Vergangenheit bei dieser Variante des Liebesspiels, immer große Zurückhaltung an den Tag gelegt hatte.

Als Snape nach einer Weile vorsichtig den Eisbeutel von ihrer Stirn und auch die Hand von ihrem Hinterkopf wegnahm, blieb Hermine unbeweglich mit geschlossenen Augen sitzen – immer noch heftig in ihre wilden Assoziationen verstrickt – und zeigte auch keine Reaktion, als er sie leise ansprach.

„Hermine?", sagte Snape noch einmal und berührte sie behutsam an der Schulter.

Als sie die Augen schließlich doch öffnete, sah er sie prüfend an.

„Alles klar?", fragte er besorgt.

Hermine nickte vorsichtig. Seltsamerweise hatte sie Angst, ihre Stimme könne ihre Gedanken verraten, wenn sie jetzt sprechen würde.

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass sie Zaubertränke unterrichten, und nicht Hundefängerei", sagte Snape lächelnd und strich ihr mit dem Handrücken sanft über die Wange.

Hermine lächelte verlegen.

„Geht es ihnen wirklich gut?", fragte Snape zweifelnd. „Versuchen sie mal aufzustehen!"

Er streckte ihr beide Hände hin, um ihr hoch zu helfen.

Als sie von Snape hochgezogen wurde, fiel Hermines Blick auf den Sessel, der neben dem Schrank am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand – und was sie dort sah, holte sie schlagartig in die Realität zurück.

Ihre Katze und Snapes Hund saßen einträchtig nebeneinander und schienen das, was ihre Menschen hier taten, aufmerksam zu beobachten.

„Das ist unglaublich!", sagte Hermine. „Das ist sogar unverschämt – die vertragen sich eindeutig besser als wir."

„Immerhin habe ich sie noch nie wie wild durch die Gegend gejagt", bemerkte Snape.

„Dafür bin ich ihnen wirklich dankbar", sagte Hermine. „Obwohl – vielleicht wäre das ja ganz amüsant – vor allem in ihrem Schlafzimmer", fügte sie aufmüpfig hinzu.

Ihr Lächeln war irgendwie entwaffnend.

„Ich sehe, es geht ihnen wieder besser", sagte er ebenfalls lächelnd. „Tut es noch sehr weh?"

Er schob einige widerspenstige Haarsträhnen aus ihrem Gesicht, um ihre Stirn freizulegen.

„Geht schon", sagte Hermine. „und – habe ich ihnen wenigstens ein paar Rippen gebrochen?"

Sie legte eine Hand auf seine Brust, dort wo bei ihrem Zusammenstoß ihr Ellenbogen gelandet war.

„Nein – damit kann ich leider nicht aufwarten", sagte Snape, der ihren Kopf nun mit beiden Händen umfasste und ihre Beule einer kritischen Begutachtung unterzog.

„Wie sieht's aus?", fragte Hermine.

„Ganz gut", sagte Snape zufrieden. „Das wird schon wieder."

„Vielleicht würde es helfen, diesen alten Magierbrauch anzuwenden", sagte Hermine leise, „sie wissen schon – wie neulich im Wald."

Snape schmunzelte und küsste sie vorsichtig auf die verletzte Stirn. Seine Lippen fühlten sich angenehm warm an, auf ihrer gekühlten Haut.

„Ich spüre schon wie es wirkt", wisperte Hermine.

„Ja - die alten Magier waren schon schlaue Kerle", raunte Snape und küsste die selbe Stelle noch einmal.

Hermine seufzte leise und wohlig.

Langsam und zärtlich ließ Snape seine Hand von ihrem Haaransatz zur Wange herunter wandern.

Hermine schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich hingebungsvoll in seine warme, leicht raue Handinnenfläche.

Als er mit dem Daumen sanft über ihre leicht geöffneten Lippen strich, durchzog ein wollüstiger Schauer ihren ganzen Körper.

Er strich an ihrem Hals entlang nach unten und ließ seine Finger in ihre Haare gleiten um den Nacken freizulegen. Danach beugte er sich über sie und verteilte einige Küsse auf der freigelegten Stelle.

Sein warmer Atem und die Berührungen auf ihrer dort hochsensiblen Haut ließen eine aufregend angenehme Gänsehaut auf ihrem ganzen Körper entstehen.

Hermine gab einen leisen, kehligen Laut von sich, der dem Schnurren einer Katze ähnelte, und legte ihrerseits die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, um ihn enger an sich zu ziehen.

Sie wollte diesen Mann – jetzt sofort – sie wollte ihn so sehr, dass es fast weh tat.

Kaum, das sich dieser Gedanke in ihrem Kopf manifestiert hatte, hörte Snape auf ihren Nacken zu liebkosen, legte seine Hände auf ihre Schultern und trat einen Schritt zurück, wobei er sie von sich wegschob.

„Wenn du jetzt aufhörst, bring ich dich um!", flüsterte Hermine und öffnete langsam ihre Augen.

Was sie sah, als sie ihren Blick in die schwarzen Tiefen seiner Augen bohrte, war der selbe Hunger, den sie selbst so heftig empfand.

„Bist du sicher", sagte er, und seine Stimme klang seltsam rau und tonlos, „dass das richtig ist, was du da tust?"

„Ich bin sicher, dass ich noch nie einen Mann so sehr begehrt habe wie dich", sagte Hermine heiser. „Ich weiß nicht ob es richtig ist – und ich möchte auch nicht darüber nachdenken. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich will, mit jeder Faser meines Körpers – aber DAS weiß ich ganz genau."

Er ließ ihre Schultern los und sah sie schweigend an, aber Hermine konnte den Kampf den er gerade mit sich selbst ausfocht deutlich spüren.

Ruhig stand sie vor ihm, mit keiner anderen Waffe als ihrem Blick, mit dem sie ihn festhielt, und den Worten, die in ihrem Kopf hämmerten, die sie aber nicht aussprach – _Bitte, weis mich nicht zurück!_

Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie schon eine kleine Ewigkeit so dastanden, als Snape endlich eine Regung zeigte. Er atmete tief durch und hob dann die Arme leicht an, mit der Innenseite nach Außen gekehrt - als würde er sich ergeben.

„Komm her!", sagte er leise.

Diese zwei Worte verursachten ein unbeschreiblich kribbelndes Gefühl in Hermines Bauch. Sie ging den einen Schritt, der sie trennte, auf ihn zu und legte ihm langsam ihre Arme um den Hals, währen er sie ebenfalls fast andächtig umarmte.

Die ganze Zeit hatte sie nicht aufgehört, ihm in die Augen zu sehen – erst jetzt, als sie seinen Kopf sanft zu sich herunter zog, ließ sie den Blickkontakt abbrechen.

Sanft streifte sie mit ihren Lippen seinen Mund und lockte ihn spielerisch mit der Spitze ihrer Zunge. Die Reaktion, die daraufhin von seiner Seite erfolgte, kam zwar nicht überraschend, aber dennoch unerwartet heftig.

Er zog sie besitzergreifend an sich, vergrub eine Hand in ihren Haaren, und küsste sie leidenschaftlich und fordernd, mit einer Geschicklichkeit, die sie ihm bis vor Kurzem niemals zugetraut hätte.

Gleichzeitig ließ er die andere Hand an ihrem Rückgrad entlang nach unten gleiten und platzierte sie dann auf ihrem Hintern, um Hermine fest an sich zu pressen, wobei sie deutlich zu spüren bekam, dass er sie genauso begehrte, wie sie ihn.

Hermine nahm mit leiser Verwunderung war, wie sehr sie dieser Kuss erregte. Bisher hatte sie diese Art der Zärtlichkeit insgeheim immer als _Knutscherei _abgetan, die sie als wohl unumgängliche Einleitung des Vorspiels zwar akzeptierte, auf die sie aber auch zum großen Teil gut hätte verzichten hätte können – das hatte variiert, je nachdem, mit wem sie zusammengewesen war.

Aber jetzt war das plötzlich anders – völlig anders!

Sie genoss dieses Gefühl in vollen Zügen und erwiderte seinen Kuss ebenso stürmisch.

Als er sie fester an sich drückte, fing sie an, ihr Becken gierig an ihm zu reiben, wobei sie bei der kleinsten Bewegung mit der Hüfte auf harten Widerstand stieß.

Er stöhnte verhalten und trennte sich von ihrem Mund, um sich wieder ihrem Nacken zuzuwenden, wobei er ihre Bluse ungeduldig von der Schulter schob und, zwar immer noch zärtlich, aber wesentlich energischer zur Sache ging als vorher.

Hermine rieb sich immer heftiger an seinem Körper, obwohl er sie mit noch mehr Druck an sich presste, und ihr somit kaum Spielraum gab.

Schließlich drehte er sie mit einem Ruck um. Nachdem er auch ihre andere Schulter freigelegt hatte, umfasste er sie von Hinten mit beiden Armen, und fuhr dann fort, ihren Nacken zu bearbeiten.

Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihren Po einladend gegen seine empfindlichste Stelle.

„Du gehst ja ganz schön zur Sache, Miss Granger", raunte er in nah an ihrem Ohr.

„Du doch auch, Graf Dracula", gurrte Hermine. „Komm – beiß mich!"

Als hätte er nur auf diese Aufforderung gewartet, biss er sie sanft in den Hals – was wie Hermine begeistert feststellte, wiederum einen deutlichen Gänsehautfaktor hatte.

Nachdem sie sich nach seinem Geschmack scheinbar schon wieder zu heftig bewegte, legte er seine Hand auf ihren Bauch um gegenzusteuern.

Mit der anderen Hand begann er geschickt die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse zu öffnen.

„Ich muss dich warnen!", sagte Hermine.

„Wieso – ist da was drin, was beißt?", fragte Snape belustigt.

„Nein – aber da ist einfach nicht so viel drin", sagte Hermine bedauernd. „ich weiß doch, dass du auf Damen mit großer Oberweite stehst."

„Wer behauptet denn so was?", sagte Snape, und fuhr fort, sie auszupacken.

„Deine Blicke in den Ausschnitt von Pamela", sagte Hermine knapp, und bemühte sich, trotz der Umklammerung, ihr Hinterteil ein wenig kreisen zu lassen.

„Die gute Pam hat trotz ihres einladenden Dekolletés, selbst an ihren besten Tagen nicht annähernd so viel erotische Ausstrahlung, wie du an deinen schlechtesten", sagte Snape und zog ihren aufgeknöpfte Bluse ganz herunter.

„Wann hast du das denn gemerkt?", fragte Hermine spöttisch, schlüpfte aus den Ärmeln, und schlang ihre Arme über dem Kopf um seinen Hals.

„Schon am ersten Tag, als du so unverschämt erwachsen nach Hogwarts zurückgekommen bist", flüsterte Snape und fuhr mit beiden Händen über ihre Brüste, die nun nur noch von einem hauchdünnen Seidenhemdchen bedeckt waren.

Hermine gab ein genüssliches schnurrendes Geräusch von sich, drehte ihren Kopf und vergrub ihn in seiner Halsbeuge. Sie nützte die Gelegenheit auch dazu, ihn zärtlich dort hineinzubeißen.

„Aber Gräfin!", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll und öffnete den obersten Knopf ihrer Hose.

„Moment mal", sagte Hermine, „du bist dran!"

Sie versuchte, etwas von ihm abzurücken und sich umzudrehen, doch als sie es fast geschafft hatte, ließ er sie plötzlich los und gab ihr auch noch einen kleinen Schubs, so dass sie rückwärts aufs Bett plumpste.

Eine Sekunde später lag er auf ihr, zog ihre Arme nach oben, und hielt sie über ihrem Kopf mit einer Hand fest, während er mit der anderen durch die Seide hindurch zärtlich ihren Busen streichelte.

„Wer ist dran?", fragte er beiläufig.

„Du!", hauchte Hermine, und bog ihm ihren schlanken Körper entgegen.

„Wie du meinst!", raunte er, bevor er begann, an ihren Brustwarzen zu knabbern, die sich nun deutlich unter dem dünnen Stoff abzeichneten.

Sie stöhnte und wand sich lustvoll unter seinem angespannten Körper.

Als er ihre Hände schließlich freigab, und sich wieder dem Verschluss ihrer Hose zuwandte, gelang es ihr, etwas nach unten zu rutschen, und sie beeilte sich, sein Hemd aufzuköpfen.

Er richtete sich auf, bis er auf dem Bett kniete, um das Hemd abzustreifen.

Hermine, die ihre Beine unter sich gezogen hatte und nun direkt vor ihm kniete, zog ihre Fingernägel mit leichtem Druck über seinen nackten Oberkörper.

Er legte seine Arme um sie, ließ seine Hände unter der Seide über ihren Rücken gleiten und küsste sie noch einmal kurz und heftig.

Anschließend befreite er sie gänzlich von ihrem Hemd.

Er lehnte sich ein kleines Stück zurück, um sie zu betrachten, während er ihre Hände in den seinen hielt.

„Und...? Zu dünn?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

„Du bist wunderschön!", sagte Snape leise und sah sie voller Verlangen an.

Er setzte sich auf die Unterschenkel zurück und fasste Hermine um die Taille, um sie an sich zu ziehen, bis sie mit gespreizten Beinen über ihm kniete.

Sie keuchte, als er anfing mit der Zunge ihre Brustwarzen zu umkreisen, und vergrub ihre Finger in seinen Haaren.

Nach einer Weile begann er ihre Jeans, die er zuvor schon geöffnet hatte über ihre Hüften nach unten zu streifen. Um nicht ins Hintertreffen zu geraten, fing Hermine nun auch an, am Verschluss seiner Hose herumzunesteln, zunächst allerdings mit wenig Erfolg.

„Schwierigkeiten?", fragte Snape amüsiert.

„Lass mich kurz meinen Zauberstab holen, dann ist das Ding gleich weg", sagte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Vergiss es!", sagte Snape energisch. „Wer weiß, was du mir sonst noch weghexen würdest." Er packte sie, und legte sie wieder auf den Rücken, um ihr die Jeans von den Beinen zu ziehen, wobei er ihren Slip und die Schuhe gleich mitnahm.

„Ach was - damit würde ich mich ja selber reinlegen", sagte Hermine grinsend und versuchte damit, die leichte Beklemmung zu überspielen, die sie empfand, da sie nun völlig nackt vor ihm lag, während er noch halb angezogen war. Unmerklich schob sie die Oberschenkel etwas übereinander.

Gleich darauf war dieses Gefühl jedoch wieder verflogen, da er sich ebenfalls schnell seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigt hatte, und sie sofort wieder in die Arme nahm.

Seine Hände waren überall auf ihrem Körper. Es war ein Wechselspiel zwischen zärtlichen Berührungen und verlangendem Zupacken.

Hermine fühlte sich unendlich begehrt und weiblicher als je zuvor.

Als sich seine Hand fordernd den Weg zwischen ihre Beine bahnte, spreizte sie bereitwillig die Schenkel, um ihn willkommen zu heißen.

Er hielt sich nicht lange damit auf, um das Zentrum ihrer Lust herumzustreichen, sondern begann sogleich mit einer Präzision dort zu reiben, die ihre Erregung sprunghaft in schwindelnde Höhen schnellen ließ.

Als er mit seinen Fingern vorsichtig in sie eindrang und sie mit sanften Bewegungen stimulierte, bog sie ihm gierig ihr Becken entgegen.

Er zog sich kurz aus ihr zurück und fand erneut den Weg zu ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, um gleich darauf wieder tief in sie einzutauchen. Diese wechselnde Berührung wiederholte er ständig, zunächst sehr langsam, dann rhythmischer und mit mehr Druck.

Als Hermine schon meinte diese intensive Stimulation nicht mehr lange auszuhalten, rutschte er nach unten packte ihren Po mit beiden Händen und vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen ihren Beinen.

Hermine, die eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, ihm zu beweisen, dass sie auch nicht ganz unbegabt in Sachen Sex war, kam überhaupt nicht dazu, selber zu agieren.

Sie krallte stöhnend ihre Finger in die Bettdecke und gab sich völlig aufgelöst seinen Wohltaten hin.

Als sie merkte, dass ihre Erregung sich dem Höhepunkt näherte, versuchte sie, sich von ihm wegzuschieben, woraufhin er sein Tun unterbrach und sie abwartend ansah.

„Ich will dich spüren", flüsterte sie schwer atmend.

Er kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine, hob ihr Becken an. Während er ihr unverwandt in die Augen sah, drang er langsam und vorsichtig, Stück für Stück in sie ein.

Hermine keuchte laut, als er sie schließlich vollends ausfüllte.

Sofort zog er sich ein wenig zurück und hörte auf, sich zu bewegen.

„Tu ich dir weh?", fragte er besorgt.

„Nein – du tust mir ausgesprochen gut", sagte Hermine und schob sich im entgegen, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.

Er begann wieder in sie zu dringen, wobei er das Tempo und die Intensität allmählich steigerte. Eine Hand hatte er dabei auf ihre Scham gelegt, so dass sie sich im Rhythmus der Bewegung an seinen Fingern rieb.

Hermine ließ sich von den Wellen ihrer Lust immer höher tragen. Noch nie zuvor, war es ihr so leicht gefallen, sich einem Mann völlig hinzugeben.

Als sie spürte, dass der Orgasmus nicht mehr weit war, schloss sie die Augen und lieferte sich ganz und gar der unbeschreiblichen Erregung aus, die mit jedem seiner Stöße wuchs, bis sie sich schließlich heftig zuckend und mit einem tiefen Stöhnen von einem unglaublich intensiven Höhepunkt überrollen ließ.

Snape ließ ihr ein paar Sekunden Zeit, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er sich auf sie legte, ohne sich aus ihr zurückzuziehen, und nun begann, mit kräftigeren Bewegungen in sie zu dringen.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass sich alle Empfindungen, zu denen ihr Körper fähig war auf ihren Schoß konzentrierten, als würden sämtliche Nerven dort zusammenlaufen.

Als er mit festem Griff ihre Schultern hielt um sie mit noch tieferen, fast verzweifelten Stößen zu nehmen, bevor er stöhnend ebenfalls den Gipfel der Lust erreichte, wurde ihr deutlich bewusst, dass sie ihm in diesem Moment völlig ausgeliefert war – und, dass sie das unendlich genoss.

Er schob die Hände unter ihren Körper und rollte sich herum, so dass er auf dem Rücken, und sie auf ihm zu liegen kam.

Liebevoll strich ihr die zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht, legte die Arme um sie, und küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn.

„Geht's dir gut?", sagte er nach einer Weile vorsichtig und sah fragend auf sie herunter.

Hermine, die noch vollauf damit beschäftigt war ihre überschäumenden Emotionen zu sortieren schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

„Es ging mir nie besser!", murmelte sie und räkelte sich wohlig.

„Und dir...?", fragte sie nach einer Weile zaghaft.

„Ich glaube, es ging mir schon mal schlechter", sagte er nachdenklich.

Hermine hob den Kopf von seiner Brust und sah ihn entrüstet an.

Als sie ihn lächeln sah, war sie erleichtert, knuffte ihn jedoch strafend in die Seite.

„Du bist ein ganz gemeiner Schuft!", sagte sie und grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Das hast du doch gewusst", sagte Snape.

„Tja – aber was soll ich machen?", seufzte Hermine, während sie nach ihrem Zauberstab angelte, um einen Reinigungszauber zu sprechen. „Ich habe nun mal ein Faible für Schufte."

„Bereust du es?", fragte er nach einer Weile betont ruhig, aber ohne sie anzusehen.

„Bis du verrückt?", sagte Hermine bestürzt. „Natürlich nicht – wie kannst du so was fragen?"

„Glaub mir - früher oder später wirst du es bereuen!", orakelte Snape finster.

Hermine setzte sich ruckartig auf und funkelte ihn fuchsteufelswild an.

„Hör mir gut zu, Severus - das was ich gerade mit dir erlebt habe, war der beste Sex, den ich je hatte", sagte sie mit einiger Schärfe. „Möglich, dass ich es irgendwann später mal bereuen werde – aber dass ich es nicht schon früher bereue, dafür kannst du sorgen, indem du aufhörst, dich wie ein verdammter Idiot zu benehmen."

Ihre Stimme war, während sie gesprochen hatte immer lauter geworden, und bei den letzten Worten schrie sie ihn fast an.

Snape starrte die Furie, die in seinem Bett saß fassungslos an.

Hermine wappnete sich schon gegen die verbale Ohrfeige, die sie sicher gleich bekommen würde, doch zu ihrem Erstaunen fingen seine Mundwinkel an zu zucken.

„Wie, zum Teufel, willst du es denn mit mir aushalten, wenn du dich immer gleich so furchtbar aufregst", fragte er belustigt.

„Du bist wirklich vollkommen unmöglich", sagte Hermine erschüttert.

„Wirklich vollkommen?", fragte er, und zog sie zu sich herunter.

„Na ja – vielleicht nicht ganz, aber fast", meinte Hermine gnädig, und ließ sich seufzend in seine Umarmung sinken.

„Und was ist mit dir?", murmelte sie, eng an seine Brust gekuschelt. „Bereust du es?"

„Ich schätze, wenn ich jetzt ja sage, bin ich tot", sagte Snape mit tragischem Unterton. „Au! Du hast aber spitze Fingernägel!"

„Ich warne dich!", sagte Hermine bedrohlich.

„Okay – im Ernst – es ist noch viel zu früh, für ein Résume", sagte Snape, „ist ja erst ein paar Minuten her."

Wieder schoss Hermine hoch, wie von der Tarantel gestochen.

„Was gibt's denn da zu überlegen?", fauchte sie.

„Nun ja – es kann nicht jeder gleich so munter drauf los plappern wie du, und sofort irgendwelche Statements verbreiten", sagte Snape, und verkniff sich mühsam das Grinsen.

„Ich plappere?", zischte Hermine mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Vor einigen Wochen habe ich von dir geträumt", sagte Snape, der sie fasziniert beobachtete, „und in dem Traum hast du genauso ausgesehen, wie jetzt."

„Und was habe ich getan, in deinem Traum", fragte Hermine giftig.

„Du hat mich geohrfeigt", sagte Snape.

„Das hast du verdient!", sagte Hermine mit Inbrunst, und sah ihn finster an.

„Komm her zu mir!", sagte er versöhnlich.

„Nein, ich will nicht!", sagte Hermine stur und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, wodurch ihr Busen dekorativ angehoben wurde.

„Das steht dir gut - wenn du nichts anhast", sagte Snape mit einem anerkennenden Blick und setze sich auf.

„Lass mich!", sagte Hermine, und drehte demonstrativ den Kopf zur Seite.

„Es war natürlich ganz wunderbar mit dir", sagte er lächelnd.

„Pfff...", machte Hermine, und drehte den Kopf auf die andere Seite.

„Das meine ich jetzt tatsächlich so", sagte Snape, und bemühte sich, ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen, was ihm jedoch aufgrund Hermines misstrauischer Miene nicht so recht gelang.

„Das ist doch einfach nur dahin geplappert", sagte Hermine spitz, „du hattest ja gar keine Zeit, dir das richtig durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen."

„Richtig – das war mehr so ein spontaner erster Eindruck...", bestätigte Snape, „aber wenn ich es mir so recht überlege..."

„Jetzt reicht´s!", rief Hermine und stürzte sich auf ihn.

„...dann kommt auch nichts anderes dabei heraus!", vervollständigte er lachend den Satz, während er sie daran hinderte, erneut ihre Krallen in ihn zu schlagen.

Eine Weile rangelten sie ausgelassen herum, wobei Hermine keine großen Erfolge verbuchen konnte, da Snape weitaus schnellere Reflexe hatte, und ihr natürlich auch kräftemäßig überlegen war.

„Du hast immer gern alles unter Kontrolle, nicht war?", sagte sie keuchend, und versuchte sich aus seinem eisernen Griff zu befreien.

„Warum klingt das so nach einem Vorwurf?", fragte Snape skeptisch. „Willst du dich also doch beschweren?"

„Das war nur eine Feststellung – nichts weiter", sagte Hermine lächelnd. „Sei nicht so empfindlich!"

„Ich bin nicht empfindlich!", schnaubte Snape.

„Nein – natürlich nicht, Mister Obercool", sagte Hermine amüsiert.

„Du bist eindeutig zu frech!", sagte Snape und küsste ausgiebig ihren Bauch, während er immer noch ihre Handgelenke festhielt.

„Das kitzelt!", quietschte Hermine, und wand sich lachend hin und her, um ihn abzuschütteln, als er sich schließlich langsam an ihrer Seite in Richtung Achseln vorarbeitete.

„Sei nicht so empfindlich!", raunte Snape.

„Was hältst du davon, die Kontrolle mal abzugeben?", sagte Hermine um ihn davon abzubringen.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Snape, und biss sie sanft in die Schulter.

„Fürs Erste könntest du mal aufhören, mich zu foltern", meinte Hermine lächelnd.

„Und was dann, Madame?", flüsterte er und nahm sich ihren Hals vor.

„Und dann wäre es nett, wenn du meine Handgelenke loslassen könntest, bevor meine Finger absterben", sagte Hermine sarkastisch.

Leicht betroffen sah er sie an, ließ ihre Hände aber nicht los, als er merkte dass sie grinste.

„Du willst mich nur wieder kratzen, du Bestie", sagte er. „Gib´s zu!"

„Neiiin – ich schwöre, dass werde ich nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Sondern?", fragte Snape, während er sie freigab, und sich abwartend in die Kissen zurücklehnte.

„Ich hatte da vorhin so eine Idee", sagte Hermine verträumt, „als ich mir den Kopf gestoßen hatte, und du das Eis auf meine Stirn getan hast."

Snape sah sie fragend an.

Hermine setzte sich rittlings auf ihn und ließ ihre Hände langsam von seinen Schultern zu seinem Bauch wandern.

Als er ebenfalls nach ihr griff drückte sie seine Arme energisch zur Seite und rutschte mit dem Gesäß nach unten, bis sie deutlich spürte, dass er genauso für die nächste Runde bereit war, wie sie.

Sie ging hoch auf die Knie, und bewegte sich auf allen vieren rückwärts, während ihre Haare wie eine Schleppe über seinen Oberkörper streiften.

Als sie die Richtige Stelle erreicht hatte, begann Hermine vehement, ihre vorherige Assoziation in die Tat umzusetzen.

Dass sie daran so großen Gefallen fand, überraschte sie selbst - fast genauso, wie ihre Aktion den Mann unter ihr überraschte, der die Kontrolle augenblicklich ohne weitere Einwände abgab.


	20. Chapter 20

Kapitel 20 

Als Hermine erwachte, drang das trübe Licht der Morgendämmerung durch das Fenster. Sie schlug die Augen auf und starrte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde orientierungslos auf den dunkelgrünen Betthimmel über ihr.

Dann überflutete sie schlagartig die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht. Langsam drehte sie sich auf die Seite, um den neben ihr liegenden Mann nicht zu wecken, der noch tief und fest zu schlafen schien.

Im Schlaf wirkten seine Gesichtszüge entspannt und auf seltsame Weise verjüngt.

Hermine betrachtete ihn eine Weile liebevoll und lauschte seinen ruhigen, regelmäßigen Atemzügen.

Sie war gestern Nacht, nachdem sie sich das zweite mal leidenschaftlich geliebt hatten – er hatte nach Hermines furiosem Auftakt, kurz vor dem _Point-of-no-return_, doch wieder die Führung an sich gerissen, was sie ihm aber nicht wirklich übel genommen hatte – erschöpft aber glücklich in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, und hatte nur noch mitbekommen, dass irgendwann fürsorglich eine Decke über sie gelegt wurde.

Sie war sehr gerührt, dass er sie nicht aufgefordert hatte, in ihre eigenen Räume zurückzukehren.

Die Tatsache, dass sie hier neben ihm geschlafen hatte, verstärkte noch das Gefühl der Intimität, das sie aufgrund der vergangenen Liebesnacht mit ihm empfand.

Vorsichtig rutsche sie bis zur Bettkante, und schlich leise aus dem Schlafzimmer.

Auf dem Sofa im Wohnraum lagen einträchtig aneinandergekuschelt Hermine, die Katze, und Sevi, der Hund, und blinzelten Hermine beim Betreten des Zimmers verschlafen an.

„Guten Morgen, ihr beiden – und danke, wegen gestern", flüsterte Hermine. „Ihr müsst zwei verzauberte Engel sein."

Als sie das Badezimmer betrat, befiel Hermine ein kurzer Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, da sie ohne Severus´ Wissen, in einen sehr privaten Bereich von ihm eindrang, aber schließlich hatte sie gewisse unaufschiebbare Bedürfnisse und auch der Wunsch nach einer warmen Dusche wurde langsam übermächtig.

Kurze Zeit später trat sie tropfend und zufrieden aus der dampfenden Duschkabine und wickelte sich in ein großes, weißes Badetuch, das sie vorgefunden hatte.

Neugierig sah sie sich um, und inspizierte die spärlichen Utensilien, die hier und da herumstanden. Lächelnd, und mit einiger Genugtuung bemerkte sie, dass auch einige der Sachen darunter waren, die sie ihm vor einigen Wochen zur Überprüfung mitgegeben hatte.

Nachdem sie ihre Haare notdürftig trockengerubbelt hatte, und auch mit ihrer sonstigen Pflege fertig war – sie hatte sich die dazu nötigen Dinge rasch herbeigezaubert – kehrte sie, immer noch in das Handtuch gewickelt, ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Snape lag auf dem Bauch, und hatte das Gesicht im Kissen vergraben. Als sie sich vorsichtig auf der Bettkante niederließ, drehte er den Kopf und blinzelte sie verschlafen an.

„Guten Morgen, Severus!", sagte Hermine strahlend.

Er sah sie ausdruckslos an. Erst mit einer erheblichen Verzögerung, gab er ein Geräusch von sich, dass entfernt an das Wort _Morgen_ erinnerte und schloss die Augen wieder.

„Hast du gut geschlafen, fuhr Hermine munter fort. „Nachdem ich vor dir aufgewacht bin, habe ich mir gedacht, ich geh schon mal duschen – ich hoffe das war in Ordnung, dass ich dein Bad benutzt habe."

Erneut öffnete er die Augen, und einen kurzen Moment lang meinte Hermine darin einen verzweifelten Ausdruck zu erkennen, kam aber dann zu dem Schluss, dass sie sich getäuscht haben musste.

„Unsere Haustiere vertragen sich immer noch", fuhr sie gut gelaunt mit ihrem Bericht fort. „Die liegen da draußen auf dem Sofa, als könnten sie kein Wässerchen trüben – kaum zu glauben, oder?"

Snape gab ein dumpfes Brummen von sich, und vergrub den Kopf wieder im Kissen.

Hermine verspürte einen starken Drang, ihn zu berühren, aber die Befürchtung, dass er das zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht willkommen heißen würde, hielt sie davon ab.

„Soll ich uns vielleicht Kaffee machen?", fragte sie unschlüssig. „Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob es dir recht ist, wenn ich in deiner Küche herumwurstle..."

Snape gab kein Lebenszeichen von sich.

„Severus...?", sagte Hermine unsicher.

„Hermine", drang eine gedämpfte Stimme aus dem Kissen, „bitte tu mir einen Gefallen..."

„Gerne", sagte sie, „welchen?"

Snape hob den Kopf und sah sie gequält an. „Halt die Klappe!", krächzte er, und versank wieder in seinem Kissen.

Hermine sah ihn entgeistert an, und wartete darauf, dass er das eben gesagte relativierte - sie vielleicht anlächeln würde, um ihr zu zeigen, dass er es nicht ernst gemeint hatte. Aber nichts dergleichen geschah.

Wie gelähmt saß sie noch eine Weile da, und starrte auf den bewegungslos vor ihr liegenden Mann. Das Hochgefühl, dass sie beim Aufwachen empfunden hatte, schien auf einmal sehr weit weg zu sein.

Sie fühlte sich wie betäubt, und musste sich schließlich zwingen, aufzustehen und ihre Kleidung einzusammeln, die noch um das Bett herum verstreut lag.

Ihre Habseeligkeiten an die Brust gerafft, flüchtete sie in das angrenzende Wohnzimmer und zog sich dort an.

Sie rief ihren Hund zu sich, der sich offensichtlich widerstrebend von seiner neuen Freundin trennte und ging zur Eingangstüre.

Als sie schon die Klinke in der Hand hatte, hörte sie, wie hinter ihr die Schlafzimmertüre aufgerissen wurde.

„Hermine...?", rief Snape, „Warte!"

Sie blieb ruhig stehen, drehte sich aber nicht um, und ließ auch ihre Hand weiter auf der Türklinke liegen.

„Ich hab's nicht so gemeint!", sagte Snape und kam auf sie zu.

„Doch hast du!", sagte Hermine tonlos, während sie ihm weiterhin den Rücken zudrehte.

„Okay – ich habe es so gemeint", gab er zu, „aber ich hätte es etwas netter formulieren sollen."

Als Hermine daraufhin keine Reaktion zeigte, trat er hinter sie und legte sanft seine Arme um ihre Schultern.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte er leise. „Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass jemand da ist, wenn ich aufwache – und noch dazu jemand, der mit mir spricht."

„Es tut mir auch leid", flüsterte Hermine erstickt, „dass ich so eine Zumutung für dich bin."

„Das bist du nicht!", sagte Snape beschwichtigend, und drehte sie zu sich herum. „Du bist einfach gut drauf, am Morgen, und ich nicht – das ist alles."

„Das ist die Untertreibung des Jahres – nicht gut drauf", murmelte Hermine und lehnte sich etwas steif gegen seine Brust.

„Ich mache dir einen Vorschlag", sagte Snape und schloss sie zärtlich in die Arme, „während ich dusche, machst du Kaffee und danach gehen wir beide zurück ins Schlafzimmer und beginnen den Tag noch einmal von vorne. Was hältst du davon?"

„Klingt gut!", sagte Hermine knapp.

Sie sah ihm nach, wie er im Badezimmer verschwand. Er hatte trotz der Eile Zeit gefunden, eine Pyjamahose überzuziehen - die ihm, wie Hermine fand in äußerst dekorativer Weise um die Hüften hing.

Als er aus der Dusche kam, warteten im Schlafzimmer schon zwei, mit dampfendem, aromatisch duftendem Kaffee gefüllten Tassen darauf, ausgetrunken zu werden.

Hermine stand am Fenster und sah hinaus auf die nebelverhangenen Ländereien.

„Kommst du?", sagte Snape, der sich bequem an das Kopfende gelehnt, wieder im Bett niedergelassen hatte, und hob einladend die Bettdecke an.

Hermine drehte sich um und sah ihn einen Moment lang unschlüssig an. Als er fragend die Augenbrauen hochzog, stieg sie rasch aus ihren Schuhen, und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

Schweigend saßen sie nebeneinander und tranken ihren Kaffee.

„Sollte ich es tatsächlich geschafft haben, Miss Granger - die hartnäckigste, verwegenste und charmanteste Plaudertasche die ich kenne - mundtot zu machen?", fragte Snape plötzlich in die Stille hinein.

Hermine sah ihn lange und abschätzend an.

„Bitte sag was!", seufzte Snape.

„Soll das heißen..., ich habe tatsächlich Redeerlaubnis?", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Hermine!", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

„Ich frage ja nur – zur Sicherheit", sagte Hermine kühl.

„Nun hör mal wieder auf zu schmollen", sagte Snape etwas ungehalten.

Hermine wandte den Kopf ab und verschränkte wütend die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was, zum Teufel, muss ich denn tun, damit du dich wieder einkriegst?", sagte Snape und blickte sie finster an.

Hermine blieb stumm und blickte weiter starr geradeaus, aber Kinn begann verdächtig zu zittern.

„Ich habe bereits gesagt, dass es mir leid tut", knurrte Snape. „Was willst du noch? Soll ich auf die Knie fallen, und dir die Füße küssen?"

„Du bist so was von gemein!", keuchte Hermine und drehte sich noch weiter um, so dass sie ihm den Rücken zuwandte. Sie kauerte sich am hohen Kopfende des Bettes zusammen, und vergrub ihren Kopf in den Armen.

Snape fühlte sich unangenehm an die Horrorszenen bei ihrer Auseinandersetzung in seinem Büro erinnert, und versuchte es zähneknirschend noch einmal mit Schadensbegrenzung, um eine derartige Eskalation diesmal zu vermeiden.

„Jetzt komm schon, Hermine!", sagte er so freundlich, wie er es fertig brachte. „Bitte - verzeih mir! Können wir das Ganze nicht einfach vergessen?"

„Das ist offensichtlich deine bevorzugte Methode, mit unbequemen Gefühlen umzugehen - einfach vergessen", zischte Hermine unter der Flut ihrer verstrubbelten Haare heraus.

„Was erwartest du eigentlich von mir?", fragte Snape, in dessen Stimme sich jetzt langsam der kalte, bedrohliche Unterton einschlich, den sie aus ihrer Schulzeit kannte.

„Auf jeden Fall nicht, dass du mich so mies behandelst, nachdem wir..., letzte Nacht...", schluchzte Hermine.

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass du es bereuen wirst - vielleicht hättest du doch mit einem _netteren_ Mann ins Bett gehen sollen, Miss Neunmalklug", sagte Snape gehässig.

Wütend fuhr Hermine herum.

„Du bist wirklich das Letzte!", fauchte sie, und starrte ihn unverwandt an, während ihr eine einzelne Träne die Wange herunterlief.

Snape erwiderte ihren Blick ebenso intensiv. „Schön, dass du das endlich begriffen hast", sagte er eisig.

„Ist das alles, was du dazu zu sagen hast?", fragte Hermine fassungslos.

„Ich glaube, es wäre besser, wenn du jetzt gehst", sagte Snape.

„Du wirfst mich raus?", sagte Hermine tonlos.

„Nein...", sagte Snape und atmete einmal tief durch, „...ich bitte dich, zu gehen. Das wäre sicherlich das Beste, nachdem wir im Moment wie es scheint nicht wirklich harmonieren. Stimmst du mir da vielleicht ausnahmsweise einmal zu?"

„Und das war's dann – nicht war?", flüsterte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Wenn du darauf bestehst können wir heute Abend weiterreden – das heißt, wenn du bis dahin immer noch nicht zu den Schluss gelangt bist, dass ich ein völlig ungeeignetes Objekt für deine ...Ambitionen bin", seufzte Snape resignierend.

Hermine schob die Beine über die Bettkante und stand langsam auf.

„Wie du meinst, Severus – dann gehe ich", sagte sie leise und traurig. Ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, ging sie um das Bett herum zur Türe.

Snape saß, seine leere Kaffeetasse erwürgend, in seinem Bett und kämpfte mit sich.

Ein Teil von ihm wollte aufspringen, Hermine in die Arme nehmen, ihre Tränen wegküssen, und sie so lange halten und trösten, bis ihre Traurigkeit sich in Luft auflöste.

Sein anderes ich verbat ihm jedoch nachdrücklich, auch nur die geringste Anteilnahme, und damit Schwäche zu zeigen, um auf keinen Fall auch nur eine Spur der eigenen Emotionen preisgeben zu müssen.

Er war noch völlig in seine widerstreitenden Gefühle verstrickt, als Hermine plötzlich wieder kehrt machte und auf ihn zukam.

In ihren braunen Augen glitzerten zwar immer noch die Tränen, aber ihre Züge hatten eindeutig einen kämpferischen Ausdruck angenommen, als sie unmittelbar vor ihm stehen blieb.

„Ich will dir nur noch eines sagen...", begann sie in leicht zittrigem Ton.

Snape sah abwartend zu ihr hoch und wappnete sich innerlich gegen eine neuerliche Flut von Vorwürfen.

„Egal was du sagst oder tust, egal wie gemein du auch zu mir bist", sagte Hermine, und ihre Stimme klang nun hart und klar, „du wirst mich niemals dazu bringen, die letzte Nacht zu bereuen!"

Um ihren Worten noch mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen, starrte sie noch einen Moment lang beharrlich in seine unergründliche schwarze Augen, um ihm genau in dem Moment, als er ansetzte ihr zu antworten, den Rücken zu kehren, und den Raum erhobenen Hauptes zu verlassen.

Völlig verblüfft sah er ihr nach.

Als er schon daran dachte, ihr ins Wohnzimmer zu folgen, drang ihre Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer herüber. „Ich sehe dich beim Frühstück, Severus!", rief sie laut, und knallte anschließend die Eingangstüre mit Karacho ins Schloss.

Snape, der ihr so viel Unverfrorenheit in dieser Situation niemals zugetraut hätte, schüttelte verwundert den Kopf, und kämpfte den aufkeimenden Ansatz von Bewunderung nieder, den er plötzlich für sie empfand.

Hatte dieses durchtriebene Weib ihn doch schon wieder in die Verlegenheit gebracht, zum Frühstück erscheinen zu müssen – seine Abwesenheit hätte sie schließlich als Feigheit auslegen können, und darauf legte er, vor allem nach ihrem rauschenden Abgang von eben, absolut keinen Wert.

Er blieb noch eine Weile sitzen und versuchte, sich ein wenig zu sammeln. Nach kurzer Zeit sprang die Katze zu ihm aufs Bett, die sich auch von einem sehr strafenden Blick ihres Herrn, und einem gemurmelten „_eigentlich bist du an allem Schuld_" nicht vertreiben ließ.

Wie der Zufall es wollte, trafen sich eine halbe Stunde später, Hermine und Snape, bereits vor dem Eingang der großen Halle, inmitten verschlafener und hungriger Schüler wieder, die auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren.

„Nach ihnen!", sagte Snape mit unbeweglicher Miene und hielt Hermine die Türe auf, als sie unmittelbar nebeneinander dort ankamen.

Sie warf ihm daraufhin einen so mörderischen Blick zu, dass er sich beherrschen musste, nicht unwillkürlich zurückzuweichen.

„Severus...", murmelte sie mit zusammengepressten Zähnen, während sie nebeneinander an den Haustischen vorübergingen, „wenn du es auch noch nur ein einziges mal wagen solltest mich zu siezen, passiert etwas Schlimmes – das schwöre ich dir!"

„Willst du vielleicht, dass alle sich das Maul zerreißen, weil wir uns auf einmal duzen?", zischte Snape leise und wütend zurück.

„Sag noch einmal _sie_ zu mir, und ich hänge es ans schwarze Brett", flüsterte Hermine, „und zwar in der Eingangshalle, in allen vier Gemeinschaftsräumen und im Lehrerzimmer – dann braucht sich niemand mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Klar?"

„Das würdest du nicht tun!", meinte Snape skeptisch.

„Willst du wetten?", sagte Hermine rebellisch.

Am Tisch angekommen, der heute morgen relativ gut belegt war, nahmen sie nebeneinander Platz.

Snape blieb eine ganze Weile lang schweigsam – was niemandem weiter auffiel – Hermine beteiligte sich nur beiläufig an den üblichen Tischgesprächen.

Erst als sich eine kleine Pause ergab, und gerade niemand redete, nutzte Hermine die Gelegenheit.

„Severus – wärst du bitte so nett, mir die Kaffeekanne herüberzureichen?", sagte sie mit heller glasklarer Stimme, und einem unverbindlich freundlichen Lächeln.

Augenblicklich schnellten alle Köpfe hoch und die Blicke wanderten von Hermine zu Snape.

Die Verärgerung war ihm nur an der kleinen zornigen Falte zwischen den Augenbrauen anzumerken.

„Aber gerne!", sagte er samtig, und gab ihr die Kanne, die nur wenige Zentimeter näher beim ihm, als in Hermines Reichweite gestanden hatte.

„Ich danke dir!", sagte Hermine und nickte ihm höflich zu.

Danach breitete sich Schweigen aus, da keiner der anderen sprach, um auch ja nichts von der scheinbar recht interessanten Konversation, die sich zwischen Hermine und Snape anbahnte, zu verpassen.

„Und...", fuhr Hermine nach einer Weile ungerührt fort, „...hast du schon Pläne, auf welche Weise du heute deine Schüler ärgern wirst – oder willst du improvisieren?"

„Ich werde improvisieren – wie gewöhnlich", sagte Snape ungehalten, dessen Zornfalte sich deutlich vertiefte.

„Die Ärmsten!", sagte Hermine seufzend. „Deine Schüler haben mein volles Mitgefühl. Wenn ich daran denke, wie übel du mir früher immer mitgespielt hast..."

„Jeder, wie er's verdient, Hermine!", sagte Snape gehässig.

„Oh ja, Severus, dessen kannst du sicher sein!", erwiderte Hermine kühl.

Dumbledores kluge blaue Augen wanderten während dieses Geplänkels aufmerksam zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Auch McGonagall beobachtete sie kritisch, enthielt sich jedoch ausnahmsweise jeglichen Kommentars.

Erst als alle sich nach und nach erhoben, um ihre Unterrichtsräume aufzusuchen, steckten der Schulleiter und seine Vertreterin vertraulich die Köpfe zusammen.

„Bist du jetzt zufrieden?", zischte Snape, der unmittelbar hinter Hermine ging, ihr leise ins Ohr.

„Für's erste – ja!", sagte Hermine gelassen. „Auf Dauer – noch lange nicht!"

„Was soll das sein – etwa eine Kampfansage?", fragte Snape herablassend.

„Ach weißt du – mit Ansagen halte ich mich vorerst lieber zurück", sagte Hermine süßlich, „ich will dich doch nicht verbal überfordern – schließlich ist es immer noch sehr früh am Tag."

„Habe ich eigentlich schon mal erwähnt, dass du dich zu einem richtigen Miststück entwickelt hast?", sagte Snape mit drohend zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Nein – aber für ein so nettes Kompliment aus deinem Munde bin ich natürlich immer zu haben", sagte Hermine scheinbar erfreut. „Ich hoffe, du lässt deinen Zorn auf mich nicht gleich an deinen Schülern aus", fügte sie fragend hinzu.

„Doch, natürlich – was hast du denn gedacht", entgegnete Snape pampig.

Hermine gab ein verächtliches Schnauben von sich. „Es macht dir wahrscheinlich auch viel mehr Spaß, jemanden niederzumachen, der sich nicht traut, sich zu wehren", sagte sie anklagend.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du mich mit so plumpen Methoden beeinflussen kannst?", sagte Snape gelangweilt. „Ich werde der Sechsten, die ich gleich das Vergnügen habe, zu unterrichten, schon zu Beginn der Stunde deutlich mitteilen, dass mit mir heute nicht zu spaßen ist, weil du mich so geärgert hast. Ich schätze spätestens am Ende der Doppelstunde werden sie dich verfluchen."

Ein gehässiges Lächeln machte sich nach diesem Vortrag auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Das ist wirklich morbid", sagte Hermine, und sah ihn entgeistert an.

„Ach ja?", sagte Snape herablassend. „Na ja – du mit deiner Psycho-Erfahrung musst das natürlich wissen, Doktor Granger."

„Die Sechste – Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, nicht war?", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, ohne auf seine Provokation einzugehen. „Das heißt, du wirst Tim Caracciola heute besonders zusetzen, wegen neulich Nacht."

„Er freut sich bestimmt schon auf das Wiedersehen", meine Snape boshaft. „Ich habe mir noch gar nicht überlegt, was ich mit ihm anstelle."

„Severus – machst du dir eigentlich jemals Gedanken darüber, dass die Menschen, die du so fertig machst, auch fühlende Wesen sind", sagte Hermine zweifelnd, „fragst du dich jemals, was sie wohl empfinden?"

„Nein – aber du wirst es mir sicher trotzdem sagen", sagte Snape barsch.

Sie waren inzwischen bei der Treppe angelangt, wo sich ihre Wege trennten.

„Das werde ich nicht", sagte Hermine, und ging ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen die ersten Stufen hinunter, „du würdest es ohnehin nicht verstehen."

Mit verbissener Miene stieg Snape die Treppen hinauf, wobei das, was ihn am meisten verärgerte die Tatsache war, dass Hermines letzten Satz ihn tatsächlich getroffen hatte.

Den Rest des Tages bekam er jedoch keine Gelegenheit, ihr darauf eine passende Antwort zu geben, den sie erschien, ganz gegen ihre Gewohnheit, weder Mittags noch Abends zum Essen in der großen Halle.

Dumbledore, der einen halbherzigen Versuch wagte, Snape ein wenig zum Thema Hermine auszufragen, holte sich eine so harsche Abfuhr, dass von den anderen Kollegen erst gar niemand das Bedürfnis verspürte, ihn ebenfalls anzusprechen.

Sofort nach dem Abendessen zog sich Snape in seinen Kerker zurück. Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er sich auf den ruhigen Abend freute – auf die Gelegenheit, zu tun, was immer er auch wollte, ohne dass ihn jemand belästigen würde.

Als er jedoch bereits eine halbe Stunde in eines seiner Bücher gestarrt hatte, ohne auch nur einmal eine Seite umzublättern, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er insgeheim darauf hoffte, von einer ganz bestimmten Person gestört zu werden.

Seine Gedanken kehrten immer wieder, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte, zu Hermine zurück – und damit auch zur gestrigen Nacht und zu dem Desaster, das heute Morgen seinen Anfang genommen hatte.

Er legte sein Buch weg und begann unruhig in seinem Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu laufen.

War er zu grob gewesen?

Nein!

Sie war einfach zu zimperlich – schließlich hätte sie eine gewisse Ahnung haben können, worauf sie sich da einließ.

Und hatte er sie etwa nicht eindringlich gewarnt?

Aber Miss ich-bin-sowiso-schlauer hatte natürlich wieder einmal nicht auf ihn gehört – typisch!

Sie musste ja unbedingt ihren Sturschädel durchsetzen.

Von wegen - _ohne_ _Risiko kein Spaß_ – jetzt hatte sie den Salat, und er lief wie ein Vollidiot in seiner Wohnung herum, und wartete darauf, dass sie zu ihm kam, um ihren Disput fortzusetzen.

War er eigentlich komplett verblödet, nur weil diese kleine, raffinierte Hexe ihm den Kopf verdreht hatte?

Wütend und abrupt blieb Snape stehen. Er konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, zornig mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen.

Nach einer Weile nahm er seinen Marsch durch das Zimmer wieder auf.

Warum kam sie nicht.

Vielleicht, weil sie in ihrer Wohnung saß und sich die Augen ausheulte?

_Wohl eher, weil sie deine Gesellschaft nicht mehr erträgt – du Idiot, sagte eine boshafte Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf._

Ob er vorsichtshalber mal nach ihr sehen sollte?

NEIN!

Den Teufel würde er tun!

Dieses kleine durchtriebene Biest würde ihn nicht dazu bringen, sich vollends lächerlich zu machen.

Sicher hatte sie mittlerweile eingesehen, dass sie einen großen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Sie bereute es bestimmt bitterlich, sich überhaupt mit einem so miesen Typen eingelassen zu haben.

Snape setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und zwang sich mit aller Gewalt, seinen Geist von diesen Gedanken frei zu machen, und weiter in dem Buch zu lesen.

Trotz jahrelanger Übung in solchen Dingen, schaffte er nur drei Seiten, ehe er das Buch entnervt zur Seite warf und erneut anfing, unruhig hin und her zu laufen.

Hermine lag seit über einer Stunde in der Badewanne und konnte sich, trotzdem sie merkte, dass ihre Fingerkuppen schon ganz verrunzelt waren, nicht entscheiden, das tröstende warme Wasser zu verlassen.

Sie hatte den ganzen Tag überlegt, ob es klug wäre, am Abend noch einmal zu versuchen, mit Severus zu reden – schließlich hatte er es selber angeboten, wenn auch relativ unwillig.

Aber ihr Stolz hatte ihr schließlich geboten, diese Option fallen zu lassen – so schwer es ihr auch fiel.

Und dass Severus nicht im Traum daran dachte, von sich aus eine Fortsetzung ihrer Diskussion anzustreben, lag auf der Hand.

Es war eine verteufelt verfahrene Situation – dabei war sie gestern noch sicher gewesen, dass sich alles verändert hatte, und sie ihm auch emotional einen großen Schritt näher gekommen war. Heute schienen jedoch die Fronten mehr verhärtet zu sein, als je zuvor.

Frustriert seufzend erhob sich Hermine schließlich doch aus der Wanne.

Einige Minuten später saß sie, in einen langen, flauschigen Bademantel gekuschelt vor dem Kamin, in dem ein behaglich prasselndes Feuer brannte, und tröstete sich mit einer großen Tasse heißer Schokolade.

Völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken starrte sie in die Flammen.

Beinahe hätte sie vor Schreck die Tasse fallen lassen, als ein kräftiges Klopfen an der Tür sie zusammenzucken ließ.

Zögernd stand sie auf, mit der stillen Befürchtung, dass wahrscheinlich Minerva da draußen stand, und sie gleich wegen ihrem seltsamen Verhalten heute morgen, und ihrem Fernbleiben Mittags und Abends ausquetschen würde.

Einen kurzen Moment war sie versucht, gar nicht erst zu öffnen, aber nachdem ihr bewusst war, dass sie damit der Gerüchteküche vermutlich noch mehr Nahrung geben würde, öffnete sie widerstrebend die Tür.

Als sie sah, wer ihr später Besucher war, blieb ihr erst einmal die Luft weg.

„Ich würde es verstehen!", sagte Snape ruhig und blickte ihr unverwandt in die Augen.

Hermine sah ihn verwirrt an, bis ihr dämmerte, dass er sich auf ihren Vorwurf von heute Morgen bezog.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, von seinen schwarzen Augen regelrecht hypnotisiert zu werden.

„Möchtest du... rein kommen", wisperte sie, machte aber keine Anstalten, die Wohnungstür weiter zu öffnen.

„Wenn du mich lässt", sagte Snape und zog amüsiert die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Oh – entschuldige...", murmelte Hermine leicht verlegen und trat einen Schritt zurück. „ich wollte nicht unhöflich sein – ich bin nur sehr erstaunt, dass du gekommen bist.

„Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich wieder gehe?", sagte Snape sofort misstrauisch.

„Nein! Nein – wirklich nicht!", sagte Hermine bestürzt. „Ich habe damit gemeint – ich bin positiv überrascht. Ich bin sehr froh, dass du da bist, Severus", fügte sie leise hinzu.

„Ich habe mir Sorgen um dich gemacht, nachdem du dich den ganzen Tag versteckt hast", sagte Snape.

„Mir war einfach nicht nach Gesellschaft zumute", entgegnete Hermine, „das müsstest doch gerade du verstehen."

„Ja, allerdings! Und wie geht es dir jetzt?", fragte Snape, und sah sie durchdringend an.

Hermine, die gerade den Umstand verfluchte, dass sie sich nicht schnell angezogen hatte, bevor sie an die Tür gegangen war, fühlte sich unter seinem Blick seltsam nackt und verletzlich.

Unwillkürlich schob sie den Bademantel über der Brust etwas zusammen.

Snape zog daraus scheinbar seine eigenen Schlüsse, denn er trat sofort einen Schritt zurück und verschränkte die Arme.

„Du wolltest mir heute morgen etwas erzählen - über die Gefühle derer, die unter mir zu leiden haben", sagte er und sah sie abwartend an.

„Wollen wir uns nicht zuerst setzen", sagte Hermine und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

„Sag mir, was du heute mit Timothy angestellt hast, und ich sage dir, wie er sich dabei vermutlich gefühlt hat", bot sie schließlich an, als sie sich vor dem Kamin, in den großen bequemen Ohrensesseln gegenüber saßen.

„Ich rede nicht von Caracciola", sagte Snape unwirsch.

„Wenn du möchtest, dass ich über meine eigenen Gefühle spreche, wirst du dir etwas mehr Mühe beim Fragen geben müssen", sagte Hermine mit etwas zittriger Stimme, reckte aber kämpferisch das Kinn nach oben. „Und was du mit Tim gemacht hast, will ich trotzdem wissen", fügte sie trotzig hinzu.

„Scheint dich ja sehr zu interessieren, der junge Mann", sagte Snape süffisant.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich!", schnaubte Hermine. „Also, spuck's schon aus – was hast du ihm angetan?"

„Ich habe nur ein wenig seinen Ruf angekratzt, indem ich seine Schandtaten vor der ganzen Klasse ausgebreitet habe", sagte Snape bissig, „und ich befürchte, die Mädels sind jetzt gar nicht mehr so gut zu sprechen auf den schönen Tim – was für ein Pech aber auch!"

„Und...?", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „War es schön für dich?"

„Aber ja – du weißt doch, dass ich ein mieses, sadistisches Schwein bin", sagte Snape und sah sie herausfordernd an.

Hermine sah ihn nur kopfschüttelnd an. Sie hatte nicht vor, sich so leicht provozieren zu lassen.

„So – nachdem wir nun dieses wahnsinnig interessante Thema abgehandelt haben", sagte Snape ungehalten, „könntest du dich vielleicht dazu durchringen, mir zu sagen, was ich wissen will?"

„Und das wäre?", sagte Hermine knapp.

„Wie es dir geht...", knurrte Snape gereizt, „...emotional gesehen!"

„Als ich sagte, du musst dir mehr Mühe beim Fragen geben, habe ich das etwas anders gemeint", sagte Hermine, und verschränkte mit sturer Miene ihre Arme.

„Hermine – mach mich nicht wahnsinnig", sagte Snape und massierte mit einer genervten Geste seine Schläfen. „Wie – um alles in der Welt – soll ich dich denn fragen?"

„Etwas sensibler vielleicht?", sagte Hermine süßlich.

Snape schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

„Ich würde gerne wissen, was du nach diesem ganzen Desaster empfindest", sagte er äußerlich ruhig, während seine Augen Funken sprühten, „wärst du eventuell bereit, mir das mitzuteilen – bitte?"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das wirklich interessiert", sagte Hermine abschätzig.

Wütend schoss Snape hoch, packte ihren Sessel bei den Armlehnen und drehte ihn mit einem Ruck zu sich um.

„Spiel, verdammt noch mal, keine Spielchen mit mir, Hermine!", sagte er leise und bedrohlich. Sein Gesicht war nur wenige Zentimeter von dem Ihren entfernt.

Hermine, die bei seinem plötzlichen Ausbruch heftig erschrocken war, starrte ihn fassungslos an, während sie in ihrem Stuhl soweit wie möglich nach unten rutschte.

„Du willst wissen, was ich fühle?", flüsterte sie. „Im Moment habe ich Angst vor dir."

Er richtete sich auf und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Soll ich gehen?", fragte er.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

Sie stand auf, legte ihre Arme um seine Taille und ließ ihren Kopf an seine Schulter sinken. „Bitte bleib da!", sagte sie flehend.

Zögernd, fast widerwillig, legte er seine Arme um sie.

„Es tut mir leid – wegen heute morgen", sagte Hermine leise.

„Mir auch", entgegnete Snape, „und das habe ich dir bereits cirka vier bis fünfmal versichert, gleich nach meinem ... Ausrutscher heute früh – aber ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass das besonders gut bei dir ankam."

„Dein Verhalten hat mich ziemlich verletzt und auch verunsichert", sagte Hermine, „deswegen war ich einfach noch nicht in der Lage, deine Entschuldigung sofort anzunehmen. Und dass du daraufhin so ungeduldig mit mir warst, und mich weiter verbal gedemütigt hast, hat meinen Zustand auch nicht gerade verbessert."

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, um ihm Gelegenheit zu einer Antwort zu geben, die sie aber nicht bekam.

„Es ist mir schon klar, dass ich ein wenig überreagiert habe", sagte sie, als er weiter schwieg.

„Ich bin kein sehr geduldiger Mensch, Hermine", sagte Snape schließlich nach einer Weile, „das müsstest du eigentlich wissen, und dass ich dazu neige, in meiner Wortwahl gelegentlich etwas heftiger als nötig zu werden, dürfte dir auch nicht neu sein.

„Da hast du recht", sagte Hermine, „aber ich dachte, dadurch dass wir ... uns so nahe gekommen sind, würden für mich vielleicht andere Konditionen gelten."

„Ach so...", sagte Snape amüsiert, „du dachtest also eine Nacht mit einer so netten Frau würde aus mir einen netten Mann machen."

„Mach dich nur lustig über mich!", grummelte Hermine.

„Redest du eigentlich immer so viel, am morgen?", fragte Snape.

„Nein, absolut nicht!", versicherte Hermine. „Es war nur ...ich war ziemlich überwältigt, von den Gefühlen die auf mich einströmten, als ich nach dieser wunderschönen Nacht neben dir aufgewacht bin, aber auch ein bisschen überfordert. Es hat sich so unwirklich angefühlt – ich wusste nicht genau, wie ich mich verhalten soll. Und wenn ich verunsichert bin, neige ich dazu, das mit Reden zu kompensieren", fügte sie verlegen hinzu, „dabei hätte ich viel lieber...". Hermine verstummte.

„Du hättest viel lieber was?", fragte Snape beharrlich.

„Dich berührt", sagte Hermine leise, „mich an dich gekuschelt – aber das habe ich mich nicht getraut, weil ich nicht wusste, wie du darauf reagieren würdest, nachdem du ja so ein Extremmorgenmuffel bist."

„Und da hast du spontan beschlossen, dass es ungefährlicher ist, mich vollzuquasseln?", sagte Snape ungläubig.

„Na ja - das ist eher einfach so passiert", sagte Hermine entschuldigend.

„Soll heißen – du kannst eigentlich gar nichts dafür, hm?", sagte er, umfasste mit beiden Händen ihr Gesicht, und zwang sie mit sanftem Druck, zu ihm aufzusehen.

„Ja Herr Professor – ich bin völlig unschuldig, an diesem Missgeschick", hauchte Hermine.

„Können wir uns eventuell darauf einigen", sagte Snape schmunzelnd, „dass du – falls wir jemals wieder in diese Situation kommen sollten – zum Kuscheln kommst, aber dabei deinen kleinen vorlauten Schnabel hältst?"

„Ja, Sir!", sagte Hermine und stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen.

„Habe ich dir eigentlich das letzte mal, als du hier warst, das Schlafzimmer gezeigt?", fragte sie nach einem langen, innigen Kuss etwas atemlos.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_War's schön?_


	21. Chapter 21

_Und weiter geht's – mit drei sehr unterschiedlichen Kapiteln – viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

Kapitel 21

Hermine saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und summte versonnen vor sich hin, während sie die Hausarbeiten der Erstklässler korrigierte.

Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken ab, und sie musste sich ständig selbst zur Ordnung rufen, um die letzten paar Arbeiten noch hinter sich zu bringen.

Danach würde sie sich rasch etwas frisch machen, und sich umziehen, um anschließend zum Abendessen zu gehen – aber nicht in Hogwarts' großer Halle, wie üblich, sondern irgendwo auswärts.

Severus hatte gesagt, sie solle sich überraschen lassen.

Sie würde sich nachher vor dem Schloss mit ihm treffen, und gemeinsam mit ihm an den Ort apparieren, den er ausgewählt hatte.

Sie freute sich unbändig auf den Abend – sich außerhalb ihrer beider Wohnungen mit ihm zu treffen, ohne dabei darauf achten zu müssen, dass niemand von ihrer Beziehung Wind bekam, war mal etwas ganz neues.

Über zwei Wochen waren es jetzt schon, die sie zusammen waren, und seit dem ersten, verunglückten Morgen hatten sie keinen ernstzunehmenden Streit mehr gehabt.

Hermine achtete peinlichst genau darauf, Severus am Morgen nur soviel Text, wie unbedingt nötig zuzumuten, und er dankte es ihr - wenn auch nicht mit Worten, doch mit kleinen aufmerksamen Gesten.

Auch hatte er keine Einwände dagegen gehabt, einen großen Teil seiner Freizeit mit ihr zu verbringen, nachdem er gemerkt hatte, dass sie sich zurückzog und ihn in Ruhe ließ, sobald sie das Gefühl hatte, dass es ihm zu viel wurde.

Hermine war in geradezu euphorischer Stimmung, weil sich das Ganze positiver zu entwickeln schien, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Der einzige Punkt, über den sie sich momentan nicht einigen konnten war der, dass Severus sich strikt weigerte, ihre Beziehung gegenüber ihren Kollegen in irgendeiner Weise öffentlich zu machen.

Aber auch wenn Hermine diese Einstellung ein wenig zu schaffen machte, war sie doch bereit, ihm für diesen Schritt noch einiges an Zeit zuzugestehen.

Immerhin entschädigte er sie jede Nacht ausgiebig für die Zurückhaltung, die sie tagsüber bewahren mussten.

In diesem Punkt war sie ohnehin mehr als überrascht – sie hätte nie für möglich gehalten, dass der missmutige tyrannische Professor Snape sich als einfallsreicher und einfühlsamer Liebhaber entpuppen würde.

Er hatte ihr in dieser Hinsicht unermesslich mehr gegeben, als je ein Mann zuvor.

Als Hermine an ihrer Tür angekommen war, nahm sie lächelnd ein zusammengerolltes Pergament an sich, das hinter die Türklinke geklemmt war.

Zieh Dir etwas nettes muggeliges an – sonst fallen wir zu sehr auf, da wo wir hingehen, stand in Severus' gestochener Handschrift darauf. 

Mit einem gespannten Gesichtsausdruck starrte Hermine das Papier an, bis es sich schließlich Sekunden, nachdem sie es gelesen hatte, mit einem leisen Surren in eine kleine, flaumige, weiße Wolke verwandelte, um gleich darauf ganz zu verschwinden.

Severus belegte die Nachrichten, die er gelegentlich ganz offen an ihrer Tür hinterließ, immer mit so raffinierten Zaubern, dass sie unmöglich von jemand anderem, als Hermine gelesen werden konnten.

Letzte Woche war eine neugierige Gryffindor-Schülerin, die es gewagt hatte, unberechtigterweise einen Blick in eine solche Mitteilung zu werfen, von dem Pergament, dass seinen Text ohnehin nicht zeigte, lautstark und wütend beschimpft worden. Zudem hatte die Papierrolle das arme Mädchen, selbst als es sie wieder an seinen Platz zurück stecken wollte, den halben Nachmittag lang verfolgt, und sogar Minerva, die von der verzweifelten Schülerin schließlich um Hilfe gebeten wurde, hatte es nicht zum Schweigen bringen können.

Erst als die Schülerin von ihrer entnervten Hauslehrerin gezwungen wurde, ihre Missetat Hermine zu beichten, und diese daraufhin die Nachricht an sich genommen hatte, war das wildgewordene Pergament verstummt.

Severus hatte sich köstlich amüsiert, als sie ihm später, mit leisem Tadel, aber mit noch mehr Vergnügen davon erzählt hatte.

Eine halbe Stunde später machte sich Hermine auf den Weg zum Schlosstor, vor dem Snape bereits auf sie wartete.

„Guten Abend, schöne Frau!", sagte er, und schob sie auf Armeslänge von sich weg, um sie bewundernd zu betrachten, nachdem er sie zur Begrüßung umarmt hatte.

„Na – bin ich muggelig genug?", fragte Hermine lächelnd.

Sie trug ein sandfarbenes Kleid aus einem weich fallenden, fließenden Stoff, dass ihr fast bis zu den Knöcheln reichte, und dessen Schnitt ihren schlanken Körperbau vorteilhaft zur Geltung brachte – dazu eine kurze Samtjacke, deren Farbe wenige Nuancen dunkler war.

„Muggelig und bezaubernd – dein Anblick könnte einen glatt verhexen", sagte Snape.

„Ebenfalls!", sagte Hermine und schenkte ihm ihrerseits einen anerkennenden Blick.

Snape hatte sich für den vor ihnen liegenden Abend ebenfalls in Schale geschmissen – er trug einen Anzug aus schwarzem, leinenartigen Stoff und ein weißes Hemd, dessen oberste Knöpfe leger geöffnet waren.

„Ich bin es immer noch nicht gewöhnt, dich in solcher Kleidung zu sehen", sagte Hermine lächelnd, „ich werde dich wohl den ganzen Abend anstarren müssen."

„Ich könnte mir etwas Schlimmeres vorstellen", entgegnete Snape. „Wir sollten jetzt aufbrechen – gib mir deine Hand und schließ die Augen."

Als Hermine die Augen Sekunden später wieder öffnete, fand sie sich in einer völlig anderen Welt wieder.

Die Luft war wärmer und irgendwie weicher, die Geräusche die rundherum zu hören waren machten einen eindeutig mediterranen Eindruck. Hermine meinte sogar, weiter entfernt, Meeresrauschen zu vernehmen.

Dort wo sie appariert waren, war es fast völlig dunkel - das einzige Licht, das den Ort schwach erleuchtete, waren die Sterne am Himmel – was Hermine jedoch nicht beunruhigte, da Snape immer noch ihre Hand hielt und nun auch beschützend den Arm um ihre Schultern gelegt hatte.

„Wo sind wir?", sagte sie im Flüsterton und lehnte sich vertrauensvoll an ihn.

„Italienische Riviera", antwortete Snape. „Ich hoffe, du magst Fisch."

„Wir sind in Italien?", sagte Hermine begeistert. „Ich liebe Italien – und Fisch!"

„Na dann komm!", sagte Snape.

Als sie ein paar Meter gegangen waren, kamen hinter einem Pinienwäldchen einige schwache Lichter in Sicht, die sich bei näherem Herankommen als Beleuchtung eines kleinen, aber feinen Restaurants entpuppten, das wie ein Schmuckstück in eine malerische Landschaft eingebettet dalag.

Das alte, auf gemütliche Weise gepflegt wirkende Haus, das den Charme vergangener Jahrhunderte ausstrahlte, war fast vollkommen von wildem Wein und anderen Kletterpflanzen zugewachsen.

Die wenigen, schweren, dunklen Holztische mit den dazugehörigen hochlehnigen Stühlen, waren vor dem Gebäude großzügig im Garten verteilt, der aufgrund der üppigen, etwas verwilderten Gewächse, ein sehr romantisches Flair vermittelte.

Weiße Damasttischdecken und zahlreiche Kerzenleuchter, die abgesehen von den Laternen am Hauseingang als einzige Beleuchtung fungierten, vervollständigten das beeindruckende Ambiente.

Durch die weit geöffneten Flügeltüren des Hauses, drangen die leisen, melancholischen Klänge eines klassischen Klavierstücks hinaus in die Nacht.

Hermine starrte sprachlos auf die reizvolle Szenerie.

„Das ist wunderschön, Severus", sagte sie nach einer Weile andächtig. „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass du ein Faible für solche Orte hast."

„Soso – und warum nicht?", erkundigte er sich, während er sie durch ein schmiedeeisernes Eingangtor in den Garten hinein führte.

„Weil ich dir eine so romantische Ader nicht zugetraut hätte", sagte Hermine und sah sich neugierig um.

Sowie sie das Tor passiert hatten kam ein schwarzbefrackter Ober auf sie zugeeilt und begrüßte sie freudig.

„Buona sera, Signora, buona sera, Professore Snape! Benvenuto!", sagte er überschwänglich. „Wie schön, sie wieder einmal hier zu sehen, Professore! Folgen sie mir bitte – ich habe unseren besten Tisch für sie reserviert."

„Danke, Giovanni – ich freue mich auch, einmal wieder hier zu sein", sagte Snape und nickte dem strahlenden jungen Mann freundlich zu.

„Du bist also Stammgast hier?", fragte Hermine interessiert, nach dem sie an einem der Tische platzgenommen, und von Giovanni wortreich unterstützt, ihre Auswahl aus dem verlockenden Angebot an Spezialitäten getroffen hatten.

„Ich habe dieses Restaurant vor einigen Jahren durch Zufall entdeckt, und komme seitdem in unregelmäßigen Abständen vorbei", sagte Snape, „zum Beispiel, wenn mir das schottische Klima aufs Gemüt schlägt."

„Na so was!", sagte Hermine grinsend, „Und ich dachte immer, das schottische Klima passt vorzüglich zu deinem Gemüt."

„Nicht frech werden, Miss Granger!", sagte Snape in strengem Ton.

„Warst du sonst immer alleine hier, oder mit anderen Leuten", sagte Hermine beiläufig, „...vielleicht auch mit anderen Frauen?"

„Manchmal alleine – manchmal nicht", sagte Snape vage.

„Du weichst mir aus, Severus!", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Was soll denn die Fragerei?", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd aber nicht unfreundlich.

„Ich will herausfinden, wer du bist", sagte Hermine, „aber wenn du nicht willst, musst du mir natürlich nicht antworten."

„Na schön – das ein oder andere Mal war ich auch mit einer Frau hier", sagte Snape nachgiebig.

Sie wurden kurz durch Giovanni unterbrochen, der mit schwungvollen Gesten den Wein kredenzte.

„Immer mit der selben, oder mit mehreren verschiedenen?", fragte Hermine, als der Ober wieder gegangen war.

„Du bist ganz schön hartnäckig heute", meinte Snape vorwurfsvoll.

„Und – sagst du's mir?", bohrte Hermine weiter.

„Es waren mehrere verschiedene", sagte Snape knapp. „Zufrieden?"

„Hast du Tonks auch mal mitgenommen?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Nein, Hermine – allein der Gedanke ist ziemlich gruselig", sagte Snape lachend. „Stell dir bitte einmal vor, wie Tonks hier rein stürmt, mit ihren zerfetzten Jeans und ihrem sonstigen, durchgeknallten Outfit, und schreit: _Hey Sev, altes Haus, coole Bude das hier – echt krass!_ Womöglich würde sie noch die Füße auf den Tisch legen – so genau weiß man das bei ihr nie. Mit Tonks kann man nur in den typischen_ Pub um die Ecke _gehen, und selbst dass kann man nur tun, wenn man damit klar kommt, dass sie spätestens nach dem zweiten Bier die ganze Kneipe unterhält."

„Und wo bist du mit ihr hingegangen?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

„Entweder dahin, wo mich garantiert keiner kennt, oder dahin, wo sonst niemand war", meinte Snape.

„Und die anderen?", fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Wie bitte?", sagte Snape verständnislos.

„Wer waren die anderen Frauen?", sagte Hermine.

„Was wird das eigentlich, Hermine", sagte Snape etwas ungehalten, „ein Verhör?"

Abermals wurden sie unterbrochen, da der erste Gang serviert wurde, und Hermine beschloss, das Thema erst einmal ruhen zu lassen, bis Severus ein bisschen mehr von dem vorzüglichen, aber schweren Rotwein getrunken hatte.

Seine misstrauische Miene, entspannte sich bereits nach kurzer Zeit, als sie nicht weiter nach seiner Vergangenheit fragte.

Während des Essens unterhielten sie sich angeregt über alle möglichen Dinge. Erst als sie schließlich beim Espresso angelangt waren, und ihr dunkler Magier einen für seine Verhältnisse sehr lockeren Eindruck machte, wagte Hermine einen neuerlichen Vorstoß.

„Darf ich dich etwas fragen, Severus?", fragte sie mit einschmeichelnder Stimme.

„Geht das jetzt schon wieder los?", brummte Snape und sah sie missbilligend an.

„Entschuldige!", murmelte Hermine und senkte den Blick.

„Dann frag schon!", seufzte Snape. „Wenn es so wichtig für dich ist."

„Nein – ich will dich nicht drängen", sagte Hermine abwehrend.

„Frag!", knurrte Snape.

„Gab es viele Frauen in deinem Leben?", fragte Hermine zaghaft und versuchte, da sie vor seiner möglichen Reaktion etwas Angst hatte, sich hinter ihrem erhobenen Weinglas zu verstecken.

„Es erschüttert mich immer wieder, was für unnütze Gedanken durch die Windungen deines eigentlich hochintelligenten Gehirns kriechen", gab Snape gelassen zur Antwort.

„Ich meine nur weil...", sagte Hermine schwach um gleich darauf zu verstummen.

„Weil...?", fragte Snape.

„Weil früher..., ich meine als ich noch Schülerin war..., da hätte ich nicht...", stammelte Hermine, verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchend.

„Was...?", sagte Snape, nun schon eine Spur gereizter.

„Damals hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können, dass du mit einer Frau ..., du weißt schon", flüsterte Hermine, die das Gefühl hatte, dass ihr die Situation gründlich entglitt.

„Na das hoffe ich doch, dass du dir als Schülerin nichts dergleichen vorgestellt hast", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Du weißt, was ich meine", sagte Hermine gequält.

„Als du Schülerin warst, habe ich schon als Spion für Dumbledore gearbeitet", sagte Snape ruhig, „und bis zu Voldemorts Sturz war ich zu sehr damit beschäftigt zu überleben, um noch für zwischenmenschliche Beziehungen Zeit zu finden. Es wäre allerdings auch Selbstmord gewesen, eine emotionale Bindung zu einer Frau einzugehen, während der Lord regelmäßig in meine Gedanken eingedrungen ist. Es war so schon schwierig genug, ihn nur das sehen zu lassen, was er sehen sollte."

Hermine nickte verständnisvoll. „Und was war vorher, als du...", sie schluckte, „...als du noch auf der dunklen Seite warst?", sagte sie vorsichtig.

„Das willst du nicht wissen, Hermine!", sagte Snape leise, doch mit einiger Schärfe in der Stimme.

„Aber...", versuchte Hermine zu widersprechen.

„NEIN!", sagte Snape hart.

Der gelöste Zustand, die Hermine noch wenige Minuten vorher an ihm bemerkt hatte, war schlagartig einer angespannten, lauernden Haltung gewichen – er glich nun viel mehr einem sprungbereiten schwarzen Panther. Hermines Nackenhaare stellten sich unwillkürlich auf.

„Okay...", wisperte sie, und versuchte tapfer seinem Blick standzuhalten.

„Was war nachher?", fragte sie schließlich, nachdem seine Züge sich wieder etwas entspannten. „Ich meine nach dem Sieg über Voldemort."

„Du kriegst den Kragen wohl heute nicht voll, mit der Fragerei", knurrte Snape genervt.

Hermine sah ihn nur bittend an.

„Nach dem Sieg, als mir bewusst wurde, dass ich nun endlich frei war", sagte Snape resignierend, „hat sich im Bezug auf das Thema Frauen ein ziemlicher Nachholbedarf bei mir eingestellt – da habe ich es eine Weile mal häufiger ...krachen lassen – in den letzten Jahren legte ich dabei jedoch eher Wert auf Qualität als auf Quantität. Zufriedenstellend beantwortet, oder willst du Details?"

„War Tonks die erste ..., ich meine...danach?", fragte Hermine.

„Manchmal bist du wirklich eine Plage", sagte Snape gequält. „Ja, verdammt, das war sie – sie hat mich regelrecht überrollt mit ihrer geballten Lebensfreude und mit ihrer ehrlichen, direkten Sinnlichkeit – und das war gut so, denn sonst hätte ich vielleicht ewig gebraucht um zu kapieren, dass das Leben noch etwas anderes bereithält als Schuldgefühle und Schmerz."

„Das hast du schön gesagt", hauchte Hermine gerührt.

Snape sah sie erstaunt an.

„Was bist du doch für ein leicht zu beeindruckendes Mädchen, mein Schatz", sagte er ironisch und streichelte sanft mit dem Handrücken über ihre Wange.

„Severus...?", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Meine Güte, jetzt hat das Gör immer noch Fragen", stöhnte Snape und verdrehte genervt die Augen gen Himmel.

„War es schwierig, Frauen ...kennen zu lernen?", fragte Hermine unbeirrt. „Ich meine für jemanden wie dich, der von Haus aus nicht besonders kontaktfreudig ist, muss das doch schon ein kleines Problem sein."

„Machst du Witze – wozu bin ich Zauberer?", fragte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Hermine sah ihn völlig entsetzt an.

„War nur ein kleiner Scherz!", sagte Snape grinsend. „Es würde schließlich gewaltig gegen die Magierehre verstoßen, Frauen mit Zauberei willig zu machen."

Hermine atmete deutlich hörbar erleichtert auf.

„Das man ab und zu einen Zauber als Hilfsmittel, mehr für Kleinigkeiten im Umfeld der betreffenden Frau einsetzt, steht natürlich auf einem anderen Blatt", sagte Snape leichthin.

„Und was genau soll das heißen?", fragte Hermine mit skeptischem Blick.

„Na ja – es kann schon mal vorkommen, dass zum Beispiel ein Nebenbuhler einen kleinen Unfall hat, oder im entscheidenden Moment aus unerklärlichen Gründen völlig falsche Sachen sagt, oder auch plötzlich die Hosen verliert", erklärte Snape, „oder dass man zufälligerweise gerade in der Nähe ist, wenn die angepeilte Dame dringend Hilfe in einer unglücklichen Notlage braucht, und so weiter – da sind der Phantasie praktisch keine Grenzen gesetzt."

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst", fragte Hermine verzweifelt, während Snape sie unschuldig und verständnislos ansah.

Erst als er an ihrem Ausdruck erkennen konnte, dass sie fast bereit war, ihm diese Geschichte abzukaufen, nahm er lächelnd ihre Hand und platzierte einen zärtlichen Kuss darauf.

„Weißt du Hermine", sagte er mit samtiger Stimme, während er ihr tief in die Augen sah, „es war für mich eigentlich nie wirklich ein Problem, dass zu bekommen, was ich will – Frauen sind nämlich in der Regel schrecklich leichtgläubig."

„Du fieser, hinterhältiger, heimtückischer Mann", sagte Hermine empört, aber grinsend, „wie konnte ich nur jemals auf dich hereinfallen?"

Die lockere, entspannte Atmosphäre, die Hermine schon vorhin so positiv aufgefallen war, hatte sich umgehend wieder eingestellt.

Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten diesen wundervollen Ort schon wieder verlassen zu wollen – Severus war nach einer Weile mit samt seinem Stuhl auf ihre Seite des Tisches gewechselt und hatte seinen Arm um sie gelegt, was Hermine einen Moment lang ein so inniges Gefühl von Geborgenheit gab, dass ihr, in Verbindung mit dem reichlich konsumierten Wein, fast die Tränen vor Rührung kamen.

„Warum willst du nicht, dass die anderen in Hogwarts von unserer Beziehung erfahren?", flüsterte sie ihm aus dieser Laune heraus zu.

Snape ließ sie so abrupt los, dass sie fast vom Stuhl gefallen wäre.

„Hermine – du bist mitunter wirklich furchtbar anstrengend!", sagte er anklagend.

„Bin ich dir etwa peinlich?", fragte sie leise ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Nein – das bist du nicht!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Warum dann dieses Versteckspiel", fragte Hermine.

„Es ist zu früh...", sagte Snape.

„Zu früh wofür?", fragte Hermine.

„Um zu wissen, wie es weitergeht ... mit uns", sagte Snape steif.

„Ach – so siehst du das...", sagte Hermine tonlos, und ließ traurig den Kopf hängen.

Seufzend nahm Snape sie wieder in die Arme und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Ist denn das wirklich so wichtig, dass es die anderen wissen", fragte er leise, während er sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar vergrub.

„Ich bin so glücklich, das ich mit dir zusammen sein kann", flüsterte Hermine, „das ich es der ganzen Welt erzählen möchte."

„Du bist wirklich eine hoffnungslose Romantikerin", sagte Snape mit sanftem Tadel.

„Außerdem ist mir Minerva auf den Fersen, wie ein Jagdhund, der Beute gewittert hat", fuhr Hermine fort, „sie hat schon ein paar mal versucht, mich zum Reden zu bringen."

„Sag ihr, sie soll sich um ihren eigenen Kram scheren", schnaubte Snape.

„Hat Albus nicht versucht, dich auszuhorchen", fragte Hermine.

„Doch, hat er!", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und was hast du ihm gesagt?", fragte Hermine.

„Dass er sich um seinen eigenen Kram scheren soll!", knurrte Snape.

„Ich will das so nicht mehr", sagte Hermine, „es fühlt sich an, wie davonlaufen!"

„Lass mir noch ein bisschen Zeit", bat Snape widerstrebend, „Minerva ist nächste Woche sowieso auf diesem Kongress in London, da hast du eine Weile deine Ruhe – und ich habe Zeit, mich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, das mit uns publik zu machen."

„Danke!", sagte Hermine ehrlich.

„Wofür?", fragte Snape verwundert.

„Dass du darüber nachdenkst – und dass du mich ernst nimmst", sagte Hermine und legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn zu küssen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich Minerva als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor vertrete, solange sie in London ist", fragte sie kurz darauf.

„Ja – das habe ich schon gehört", sagte Snape.

„Ich würde dir dringend raten, in dieser Zeit die Schüler meines Hauses nicht zu ärgern", sagte sie angriffslustig, „sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun."

„Ich werde mich bemühen, Mylady", sagte Snape etwas herablassend.

„Severus...", sagte Hermine.

„Sag mir, dass jetzt nicht die nächste Monsterfrage kommt", seufzte Snape.

„Ich wollte dir eigentlich nur mitteilen, dass du mich auf dem Rückweg tragen musst, wenn ich auch nur noch einen Schluck Wein zu mir nehme", sagte Hermine seufzend und lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn.

„Dann wird es besser sein, wenn du ein paar große Schlucke Wasser zu dir nimmst, während wir auf die Rechnung warten", meinte Snape.

Kurze Zeit später waren sie bereits auf dem Weg zu ihrer Apparierstelle, nachdem sie Giovanni nach einer wortgewaltigen Verabschiedung endlich gehen ließ - allerdings nur gegen das Versprechen, bald wieder vorbeizukommen.

Eng umschlugen legten sie den kurzen Weg zwischen den Pinien zurück – und schon nach wenigen Minuten wehte ihnen wieder der kalte schottische Herbstwind um die Nase.

Fröstelnd schmiegte sich Hermine an Snape.

„Danke, Severus, für diesen wunderschönen Abend", sagte sie sanft. „Darf ich dir abschließend noch eine allerletzte entscheidende Frage stellen?"

Ungläubig sah Snape sie an.

„Gehen wir zu dir, oder zu mir?", fragte Hermine grinsend.

Als sie Hermines Wohnung betraten, rieb sich diese fröstelnd die Arme, woraufhin Snape sofort mit dem Zauberstab ein Feuer entfachte.

„Danke", sagte Hermine, „aber mir ist immer noch kalt. Was hältst du davon, mit mir zusammen in die Badewanne zu steigen? Ich habe da ein ganz fantastisches neues Schaumbad, hergestellt von meiner überragenden Abschlussschülerin Felicia Marlow."

„Meinst du nicht, dass es moralisch etwas verwerflich ist, wenn ich in der Wanne über dich herfalle, während Miss Marlows Badezusatz ebenfalls darin herumschwimmt", sagte Snape anzüglich und küsste sie auf den Hals.

„Wer sagt denn, dass du über mich herfallen musst?", sagte Hermine mit gespieltem Erstaunen.

„Ich glaube, das wird sich kaum vermeiden lassen", flüsterte Snape ihr ins Ohr, während er seine Hände verlangend über ihren Körper gleiten ließ.

„Selbst wenn – es besteht ja ohnehin keine Gefahr, dass _irgendjemand_ davon erfährt, was du mit mir tust", sagte Hermine schnippisch, „also wird die arme Felicia wahrscheinlich nie davon erfahren, wozu ihr Schaumbad dich animiert."

„Du bist nicht glücklich, wenn du nicht herumnörgeln kannst, nicht war?", sagte Snape und zog sie spielerisch an den Haaren. „Lass schon das Wasser ein – du Teufelsweib", fügte er energisch hinzu und schob sie Richtung Badezimmer.

Sie hatten sich bereits weitgehend entkleidet - Hermine stand im Bademantel da, und Snape trug nur noch seine Hose – als es laut und deutlich an der Tür klopfte.

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an, wie zwei Schulkinder, die auf frischer Tat ertappt wurden.

„Geh einfach nicht hin", sagte Snape schließlich schulterzuckend.

Das Klopfen wurde energischer und kurz darauf ertönte Minerva McGonagalls Stimme.

„Hermine – nun mach schon auf!", rief sie. „Ich weiß, dass du da bist. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

„Ich glaube ich muss ihr aufmachen – sonst holt sie noch die Kavallerie", sagte Hermine besorgt. „Ich werde sie schnell abwimmeln – geh du solange in Deckung."

Draußen, auf dem Flur standen außer McGonagall noch Pomfrey und Hooch. Alle drei musterten Hermine besorgt, als diese die Tür einen Spalt breit öffnete.

„Hermine – da bist du ja – alles in Ordnung?", fragte Poppy argwöhnisch.

„Äh...ja, klar – alles bestens", sagte Hermine, und bemühte sich möglichst sorglos zu klingen.

„Wir haben den Abend zusammen verbracht und kamen auf die Idee, spontan bei dir herein zu schauen", sagte McGonagall. „Du machst dich etwas rar, in letzter Zeit", fügte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll hinzu.

„Äh – das ist gerade nicht so günstig...", stammelte Hermine, „ich bin sehr müde..."

„Wir haben auch was zu trinken dabei", sagte Madame Hooch und hielt triumphierend eine Flasche Wein, wie einen Quidditch-Siegerpokal in die Höhe, als müsste diese Tatsache allein Hermines Weigerung auf der Stelle eliminieren.

„Ich habe mir aber gerade ein Bad eingelassen", sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Na das kann ja wohl ein halbes Stündchen auf dich warten", sagte McGonagall streng und versuchte an Hermine vorbei, in die Wohnung zu spähen.

Hektisch versuchte Hermine, sich eine stichhaltige Ausrede auf dieses Argument einfallen zu lassen, während ihre Kolleginnen ungeduldig darauf warteten eingelassen zu werden.

„Guten Abend, die Damen", erklang plötzlich Severus samtige Stimme unmittelbar hinter ihr. „Hermine bedauert wirklich außerordentlich, sie nicht hereinbitten zu können", sagte er höflich zu den drei Frauen, die ihn mit herunter geklappten Unterkiefern anstarrten, „aber sie ist im Moment leider mit wesentlich wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt."

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Hermine war, dass er zwar sein Hemd wieder angezogen, aber nicht geschlossen hatte – allerdings sprach vermutlich allein die Tatsache, dass sie in seiner Anwesenheit nur einen Bademantel trug, schon Bände.

Die drei ungebetenen Gäste starrten immer noch fassungslos auf Snape – keine von ihnen brachte auch nur ein Wort heraus.

„Wenn sie uns dann bitte entschuldigen würden", sagte Snape lächelnd, legte Hermine den Arm um die Taille, um sie ein Stück zurückzuziehen, und gab der Tür einen leichten Schups, der sie ins Schloss fallen ließ.

„Bist du wahnsinnig", wisperte Hermine und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Du wolltest doch, das ich mich oute – und jetzt ist es dir doch nicht recht...?", sagte Snape amüsiert. „Da versteh' einer die Frauen."

„Meinst du, die stehen immer noch da draußen?", sagte Hermine flüsternd.

„Bestimmt!", sagte Snape, schob sie mit dem Rücken an die Tür, und presste sich fordernd an sie.

„Severus!", zischte Hermine leise.

Er umfasste mit einer Hand ihre Handgelenke und drückte sie über ihrem Kopf an das Holz, während er sie stürmisch küsste und mit der anderen Hand einen Weg unter den Bademantel suchte.

„Das kannst du doch nicht machen", flüsterte Hermine aufgelöst.

„Gönn doch den drei Ladies da draußen auch mal ein wenig Unterhaltung", sagte Snape laut, und öffnete mit einem Ruck den Gürtel ihres Bademantels und schob mit den Fuß energisch ihre Beine auseinander.

„Lass das!", schnaufte Hermine entsetzt.

Doch er war bereits vor ihr auf die Knie gegangen und hatte seinen Kopf in ihrem Schoß vergraben.

Sie musste all ihren Willen aufbieten, um das heftige kehlige Geräusch zurückzuhalten, dass daraufhin ihrer Brust zu entweichen drohte.

„Severus – hör sofort auf", keuchte sie atemlos, worauf hin er die Intensität dessen, was er tat, noch zu steigern schien.

In ihrer Not packte sie ihn an den Haaren und versuchte ihn hoch zu ziehen, was jedoch nur dazu führte, dass er ihre Handgelenke mit einem eisernen Griff umklammerte, und sie neben ihrem Körper an die Tür presste, während er ungerührt fortfuhr sie mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten.

Erst als sie ein flehentliches _Bitte_ hervorpresste ließ er von ihr ab, und richtete sich wieder auf.

Bevor Hermine, die immer noch keuchend an der Türe lehnte, jedoch etwas über sein ungeheuerliches Vorgehen sagen konnte, hob er mit beiden Händen ihr Hinterteil hoch und drang ohne weitere Vorwarnung mit einer fließenden, aber energischen Bewegung in sie ein.

Hermine schnappte entsetzt nach Luft und klammerte sich haltsuchend an seinen Hals.

Als er begann, sie mit kurzen, harten Stößen zu nehmen (bei denen die Türe unwahrscheinlich laut in ihren Angeln schlug), ging ihr flüchtig und unwirklich der Gedanke durch den Kopf - dass sie, als moderne selbstbewusste Frau, sich eigentlich gedemütigt und benutzt fühlen müsste - aber die unbändige Lust, die sie unaufhaltsam überflutete, löschte diesen Gedanken blitzschnell wieder aus.

Sie presste verzweifelt eine Hand auf ihren Mund um nicht laut zu stöhnen, aber als Snape nach einigen, noch heftigeren Stößen, (wesentlich lauter als sonst) den Höhepunkt erreichte, presste sie die Hand lieber auf seinen Mund - was die tiefen, animalischen Laute allerdings nur unzureichend dämpfte - und erstickte ihr eigenes Keuchen, indem sie ihn kräftig in die Schulter biss.

„Bist du völlig verrückt?", wisperte sie zittrig, als er endlich von ihr abließ, und sich schwer atmend mit beiden Händen, links und rechts ihres Kopfes an der Tür abstützte.

„Ja, nach dir", sagte er und zog sie lachend von der Türe weg.

„Ich werde feuerrot werden, bis in die Haarspitzen, wenn ich denen morgen begegne", sagte Hermine anklagend, als sie sich erschöpft auf das Sofa fallen ließen.

„Das wärst du doch sowieso...", sagte Snape boshaft grinsend, „...da fällt diese kleine Zugabe auch nicht mehr ins Gewicht."

„Kleine Zugabe?", schnaubte Hermine entrüstet, „weißt du wie peinlich mir das ist – sicher hat man uns von draußen laut und deutlich hören können."

„Hätte!", sagte Snape gelassen.

„Was? Wie hätte...?", sagte Hermine verwirrt.

„Man _hätte_ uns hören können, wenn ich nicht vor zwei Wochen schon einen Schallschutzzauber auf die Tür gelegt hätte, der verhindert, dass auch nur der kleinste Laut von drinnen nach draußen dringt", sagte Snape und betrachtete versonnen seine Fingernägel.

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, ehe Hermine das eben gesagte verarbeitet hatte und sich auf ihn stürzte.

„Du elender Mistkerl", rief sie, und versuchte ihn, wo immer sie ihn erwischte heftig zu zwicken. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte..."

„Was hättest du dann getan", fragte Snape gespannt, während er sie festhielt, um ihre Attacken zu unterbinden.

„Dann..., dann..., dann hätte ich meine Lust herausschreien können...", keuchte Hermine.

„Das kannst du doch immer noch tun", sagte Snape lächelnd und ließ sich, ohne sie loszulassen, langsam auf den Boden zwischen ihre Beine rutschen.


	22. Chapter 22

Kapitel 22 

Bevor sie am nächsten Morgen die große Halle betrat, blieb Hermine kurz stehen, und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, in der Hoffnung, damit ihren Herzschlag auf ein einigermaßen normales Tempo zu drosseln.

Sie hoffte inständig, das Severus, der vor einer halben Stunde über die Treppe zu ihrem Büro in den Kerker zurückgekehrt war, um sich umzuziehen, bereits am Frühstückstisch saß, damit sie die Konfrontation mit McGonagall & Co. nicht alleine durchstehen musste.

Gleich als sie die große Flügeltür vorsichtig öffnete, platzte ihre Hoffnung jedoch wie eine Seifenblase, beim Anblick seines leeren Platzes – was ihr Herz sofort wieder in Galopp fallen ließ.

Abgesehen von Severus schien sich allerdings das gesamte Kollegium, nebst Krankenschwester, Bibliothekarin, Hausmeister und Wildhüterin versammelt zu haben, um Hermines Auftritt mitzuerleben.

Der einzige Stuhl, der abgesehen von Snapes Stammplatz noch unbesetzt war, stand direkt neben diesem – es hatte sich in letzter Zeit immer selbstverständlicher ergeben, das Hermine dort saß – aber heute kam es ihr vor, als würde ein unsichtbares Schild mit der Aufschrift: „Anklagebank" darüber schweben.

Gerade als Hermine den Entschluss gefasst hatte, sich zurückzuziehen, um vor dem Eingang auf Severus Eintreffen zu warten, bemerkte sie, dass einige Schüler schon verwundert zu ihr herüberschauten.

Um noch nicht mehr Aufsehen zu erregen, lächelte sie den Schülern unverbindlich zu und betrat innerlich seufzend die große Halle.

Das einzig beruhigende war, dass die Schüler scheinbar noch keinen Wind von der Sache bekommen hatten, denn sie nahmen nicht mehr Notiz von ihr, als sonst auch – diejenigen, die auf sie aufmerksam wurden, nickten ihr freundlich zu, und nicht einer sah sie an, als ob er sie für geisteskrank hielte. _Das kommt schon noch – wart's ab_ flüsterte eine boshafte kleine Stimme in Hermines Hinterkopf, die sie aber beschloss vorerst zu ignorieren, da sie sich nun dem Lehrertisch näherte - wo die echte Gefahr lauerte.

In diesem Kreis hatte die brisante Neuigkeit scheinbar, aufgrund ihrer Skandalträchtigkeit, schon komplett die Runde gemacht, denn als die erste Person am Tisch Hermine erblickte – es war William, der Hausmeister, der sie mit einem vorwurfsvollen Hundeblick anstarrte - ruckten schlagartig alle Köpfe in die Höhe, während gleichzeitig jegliches Tischgespräch erstarb.

Hermine schlich um den Tisch herum, den Blick krampfhaft nach unten gerichtet.

Und noch bevor sie sich setzten und _Guten Morgen_ murmeln konnte war sie schon bis zu den Haarspitzen feuerrot angelaufen.

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie sich weder zur Seite, noch nach vorne schauen traute, sondern nur verkrampft ihren Teller anstarrte, bemerkte sie den wenige Minuten nach ihr eingetroffenen Snape erst, als er sich neben ihr niederließ und seinen üblichen unverständlichen Morgengruß brummte.

Er hantierte zunächst wie gewohnt mit Kaffee und Frühstück, und ließ die anklagenden Blicke ringsum von sich abperlen, ohne sich im geringsten darum zu scheren.

Erst, nachdem er in aller Seelenruhe ein paar Schlucke Kaffee getrunken hatte, warf er einen verwunderten Blick auf seine schweigenden Tischnachbarn.

„Ist jemand gestorben?", fragte er besorgt.

Dumbledore kicherte.

„Nachdem sie schon so früh am Morgen Sinn für Humor zeigen, nehme ich an, sie haben gut geschlafen, Severus?", sagte McGonagall süßlich, aber mit einem so schneidenden Unterton, dass Hermine allein beim Gedanken, an die mögliche Reaktion auf diesen Affront, der Schweiß ausbrach.

„Kurz, aber gut – danke der Nachfrage, Minerva!", sagte Snape glatt und erwiderte ungerührt McGonagalls bohrenden Blick.

Er brachte es zudem noch fertig, dabei fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe zu ziehen, als sie nicht aufhörte, ihn zornig anzustarren.

Als McGonagall sich schließlich mit einem entrüsteten Schnauben wieder ihrem Frühstück widmete, warf Snape einen funkelnden Blick in die Runde.

„Sonst noch jemand Fragen?", sagte er genau in dem gefährlich sanften Ton, der gewöhnlich ganze Schulklassen augenblicklich zum Verstummen brachte.

In diesem Fall brachte er die Angesprochenen immerhin dazu, ihr Augenmerk schnellstens auf andere Dinge zu lenken.

„Severus", sagte Dumbledore, „sei doch bitte so gut, und schenk Hermine einen Kaffee ein – ich glaube, den könnte sie jetzt brauchen."

Mit einem erstaunten Seitenblick auf die unberührte Tasse kam Snape der Bitte nach.

„Dir muss ja wirklich etwas ganz schreckliches zugestoßen sein", sagte er mit ironischem Grinsen zu Hermine, „dass dir unser Chef eine Dosis hochgiftigen Koffeins zugesteht."

„Das trifft's ziemlich genau, würde ich mal sagen", giftete McGonagall ihn an.

Der ganze Tisch hielt gespannt den Atem an.

Gerade als Snape zu einer, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach, ziemlich gehässigen Entgegnung ansetzte, hob Hermine den Kopf und straffte die Schultern.

„Hör bitte auf damit, Minerva!", sagte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Snape verschränkte die Arme, lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete Hermine mit gespanntem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das einzig schreckliche, das mir zugestoßen ist", fuhr diese fort," „ist, dass ich angestarrt werde, als hätte ich etwas verbrochen. Abgesehen davon, geht es mir hervorragend", fügte sie trotzig hinzu.

„Wie du meinst", sagte McGonagall spitz, doch ihr Blick zeigte deutlich, dass sie Hermines Meinung absolut nicht teilte.

„So!", sagte Dumbledore, und rieb sich zufrieden die langen, knochigen Finger, „Nachdem der Unterricht gleich beginnt, würde ich vorschlagen, wir kümmern uns alle wieder um unsere eigenen Angelegenheiten, und lassen unsere beiden Turteltäubchen hübsch in Ruhe."

(Bei dem Wort _Turteltäubchen _kassierte er einen von Snapes Todesblicken, den er lächelnd entgegennahm.)

Nach und nach erhoben sich die Lehrer, um ihre Unterrichtsräume aufzusuchen.

„Hermine, Severus – auf ein Wort", hielt Dumbledore sie zurück, als sie ebenfalls den Tisch verlassen wollten.

„Ich möchte euch beide bitten, heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro vorbeizuschauen", sagte Dumbledore, „zur Teestunde, wenn's euch recht ist."

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Du wirst doch wohl keine Moralpredigt ablassen wollen, Albus?", sagte er angewidert.

„Lass dich einfach überraschen, Severus", meinte Dumbledore lächelnd. „Ich wüsche euch einen schönen Tag. Und - Kopf hoch Hermine!", fügte er freundlich zwinkernd hinzu.

„Und – wie fühlst du dich auf dem Präsentierteller?", fragte Snape Hermine, als sie nebeneinander den Saal verließen.

„Fürchterlich!", sagte Hermine schwach. „Was glaubst du – wie lange wird es dauern, bis die Schüler davon Wind bekommen?"

„Bis heute Abend dürfte es sich herumgesprochen haben", sagte Snape sarkastisch, „dass die reizende Professor Granger an erheblicher Geschmacksverirrung leidet."

Es dauerte nur bis Mittag...

Beim Essen wurde an den Schülertischen noch heftiger als sonst getuschelt, und nachdem wenigstens die Lehrer sich etwas gemäßigter benahmen, wurden Hermine und Snape nun von den Schülern hemmungslos angestarrt.

Der Nachmittag wurde zu einem wahren Spießrutenlauf – zumindest für Hermine.

Snape bügelte jeden gnadenlos nieder, der es wagte, ihn länger als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde anzusehen, aber auch er konnte nicht verhindern, dass die Schüler die Köpfe zusammensteckten, sowie er ihnen den Rücken kehrte.

Als sie sich schließlich zur Teezeit vor der Treppe zu Dumbledores Büro trafen, war Snape ungefähr so gereizt, wie eine wütende Klapperschlange.

Hermine dagegen wirkte völlig ausgelaugt und niedergeschlagen.

„Sag bloß, du bist nicht glücklich, dass jetzt jeder im Schloss von deiner unpassenden Liaison weiß", fragte Snape bissig, als sie mit hängenden Schultern vor ihm stand.

„Das einzig unpassende, war die Methode, es den anderen mitzuteilen", sagte Hermine müde, „und die habe, wie du weißt, nicht ich ausgesucht."

„Mach dir doch nichts vor, Hermine", knurrte Snape, „ob du es nun nur einer Person erzählt, oder es in der Halle verkündet hättest, ob du es in schriftlicher Form verteilt, oder vorgesungen hättest – die Reaktion wäre immer die gleiche gewesen."

„Severus – der Tag war sehr anstrengend", seufzte Hermine, „bitte hör auf mit mir zu streiten – ich brauche jetzt nicht noch zusätzlichen Stress."

„Na da kommt doch eine gemütliche Teestunde bei Albus gerade recht", sagte Snape süffisant.

„Kannst du mir versprechen, dich da drin einigermaßen zu beherrschen", bat Hermine.

„Nein!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Toll!", sagte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Wie war noch mal das derzeitige Passwort?"

„Kirschwasserquarkkrapfen!", sagte Snape angewidert.

Der steinerne Wasserspeier setzte sich in Bewegung, und gab die dahinterliegende Treppe frei.

Dumbledore begrüßte sie strahlend, als sie sein Büro betraten.

Nachdem sie platzgenommen hatten, begann eine kleine, bauchige Teekanne selbstständig ihren Inhalt in die bereits vorbereiteten Tassen zu gießen. (Snape stellte seltsam erleichtert fest, dass wenigstens diesmal keine Hoppelhäschen auf den Teetassen zu sehen waren.)

Nachdem der Schulleiter ihnen wie üblich nacheinander Zucker, Milch, Kekse, Schokolade und Bonbons angeboten hatte – was von Hermine dankend und von Snape verbissen abgelehnt wurde – schaute Dumbledore eine Weile stumm und prüfend zwischen ihnen hin und her.

„Euch dürfte ziemlich klar sein, warum ich euch hergebeten habe", sagte er schließlich in sanftem Ton, nachdem Snape schon angefangen hatte ungeduldig mit den Fingerspitzen auf die Armlehne seines Sessels zu trommeln.

„Ja – aber ich befürchte, du wirst es uns trotzdem sagen", knurrte Snape.

„Reg dich ab und trink einen Schluck Tee, Severus", sagte Dumbledore gelassen, was von Snape nur mit einem abfälligen Schnauben gewürdigt wurde.

„Sind sie auch so wütend, dass ich sie herbestellt habe, Hermine", fragte Dumbledore.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht – ich bin nur sehr erledigt", sagte Hermine entschuldigend.

„War's ein sehr schlimmer Tag?", sagte Dumbledore mitfühlend.

„Schrecklich!", sagte Hermine. „Die eine Hälfte der Schüler hat mich nur neugierig angestarrt, ein anderer Teil – entschuldige, Severus - als wäre ich nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Aber ein paar von den Schülern haben sich ziemlich abfällig geäußert, zwar nicht direkt mir gegenüber, aber absichtlich so, dass ich es hören konnte – das war sehr verletzend."

Sie senkte deprimiert den Kopf.

„Ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht genau, wie ich das die nächsten Tage durchstehen soll", seufzte sie.

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll.

„War es bei dir auch so extrem", erkundigte er sich bei Snape.

„Sonst noch was", knurrte Snape, „ich hätte ihnen die Stimmbänder weggeflucht – verlass dich drauf. Ich werde den Bälgern deutlich klar machen, wie sie sich dir gegenüber zu benehmen haben – späterstens Ende der Woche hast du deinen Frieden", fügte er an Hermine gewandt hinzu.

„Nein – das möchte ich nicht", sagte Hermine sofort, „du wirst sie in Ruhe lassen."

„Dann setz dich gefälligst durch", fauchte Snape.

„Das werde ich auch tun", sagte Hermine scharf, „aber auf meine Weise."

„Ach und wie sieht dein Plan aus?", fragte Snape abfällig. „Wirst du dich so lange quälen lassen, bis es diesen kleinen Arschlöchern keinen Spaß mehr macht?"

„Severus – bitte mäßige dich!", sagte Dumbledore missbilligend.

„Wie wäre es, Albus, wenn du jetzt endlich sagst, was du zu sagen hast", giftete Snape zurück.

„Schön!", sagte Dumbledore, mit einem nicht mehr ganz so väterlichen Gesichtsausdruck, „Minerva hat mir erzählt, was gestern Abend, an Hermines Türe los war – und was für Schlüsse sie daraus, bezüglich der Vorgänge im Inneren der Wohnung, gezogen hat."

„Na – wer hätte das gedacht!", sagte Snape sarkastisch.

„Ich kann euch allerdings versichern, dass sie für die weitere Verbreitung nicht verantwortlich ist", sagte Dumbledore.

„Dann haben es eben die anderen beiden Schnepfen herumgetratscht", sagte Snape, „was macht das für einen Unterschied?"

„Ich muss dich noch einmal bitten, dich zu mäßigen, Severus!", sagte Dumbledore pikiert. „Der Unterschied liegt in der Motivation – Minerva hat nicht aus Sensationsgier mit mir gesprochen, sondern weil sie sich Sorgen um Hermine macht – und unter diesem Aspekt solltet ihr auch ihr etwas unpassendes Verhalten heute morgen betrachten."

„Wie edelmütig von ihr", schnaubte Snape.

„Was genau macht ihr den solche Sorgen?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie hat sie immer besonders gern gemocht, Hermine, und obwohl sie praktisch vor ihrer Nase erwachsen geworden sind, sieht sie immer noch das kleine Mädchen in ihnen", erklärte Dumbledore. „Erschwerend kommt hinzu, dass sie Severus für einen gefährlichen Irren hält, und sie das Gefühl hat, sie vor ihm beschützen zu müssen."

„Ich werde mit ihr reden", sagte Hermine.

„Oh ja – ich auch", knurrte Snape.

„Bitte nicht – du wirst alles noch schlimmer machen", sagte Hermine genervt.

„Meinst du im Ernst, ich lasse mir von dir vorschreiben, mit wem ich sprechen darf?", fauchte Snape. „Das betrifft schließlich mich genauso wie dich."

„Severus...", sagte Dumbledore streng.

„Nein – ich werde mich nicht mäßigen!", herrschte Snape ihn an. „Es geht Minerva einen Dreck an, was Hermine tut – weil Hermine alt genug ist, selbst Entscheidungen zu treffen, und es geht Minerva einen ganz gewaltigen Dreck an was ich tue, weil ich erst recht alt genug bin. Und wenn sie es noch ein einziges Mal wagen sollte, mich vor versammelter Mannschaft so saublöd anzureden, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie es bitter bereut!"

Hermine starrte ihn entsetzt an. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden so mit dem Schulleiter reden hören.

Dumbledore blickte mit kalt funkelnden Augen über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg auf seinen wutentbrannten Freund, der trotzig zurückstarrte.

„Je länger ich dir zuhöre, desto mehr tendiere ich dazu, Minerva zuzustimmen", sagte Dumbledore kalt.

„Dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich jetzt gehe", entgegnete Snape ebenso eisig.

„Ich werde dich wissen lassen, wenn ich fertig bin", sagte Dumbledore scharf.

Snape funkelte ihn wütend an, zog es aber zu Hermines großer Erleichterung vor, zu schweigen.

„Ich wollte euch noch sagen, dass ich absolut keine Vorbehalte gegen eine Verbindung zwischen euch beiden habe", sagte Dumbledore in etwas versöhnlicherem Ton. „Ich freue mich wirklich für euch, und ich bin sicher, ihr könnt viel voneinander lernen."

„Danke!", sagte Hermine und bemühte sich, ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen.

„Ich werde noch mal versuchen, Minerva zu beruhigen, und ich denke sie sollten das auch tun, Hermine", sagte Dumbledore. „Im übrigen solltet ihr das Verhalten eurer Kollegen so gut wie möglich ignorieren – in ein paar Tagen hat sich das sicher auch erledigt. Wie ihr das mit den Schülern regelt, überlasse ich eurem Fingerspitzengefühl."

Er sah Snape einen Augenblick zweifelnd an.

„Was ich auf keinen Fall tolerieren werde, sind Tobsuchtsanfälle, die über dein übliches Maß hinausgehen, Severus", fügte er streng hinzu, „und - es könnte nicht schaden, wenn du dich bemühst, in Zukunft ein bisschen diskreter zu sein."

„Das war auch nie anders geplant", sagte Hermine entschuldigend, „aber Minerva und die anderen beiden, waren so hartnäckig – da blieb uns fast keine andere Wahl."

„Es spricht für sie, Hermine, dass sie Severus in Schutz nehmen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

Snape sah aus, als würde er gleich über den Tisch springen.

„Wenn diese drei neugierigen Weiber ihre Nasen nicht so unanständig weit in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten stecken würden", sagte er heiser vor unterdrücktem Zorn, „wäre die Gefahr auch nicht so groß, dass sie etwas zu sehen bekommen, das ihr Gefühl für Anstand verletzt – so fern sie so etwas überhaupt besitzen."

„Severus – du solltest dich jetzt wirklich langsam beruhigen, und deinen Tee trinken", seufzte Dumbledore.

„Nein danke!", sagte Snape angewidert. (_Steck dir doch deinen Tee..._)

„Danke, dass ihr gekommen seid", sagte Dumbledore und nickte ihnen abschließend zu.

Als hätte er nur auf dieses Startsignal gewartet, sprang Snape auf und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Dumbledore sah ihn kopfschüttelnd nach.

Als er Hermines deprimierten Blick bemerkte, tätschelte er beruhigend ihren Arm.

„Das wird schon wieder", sagte er sanft, „sie dürfen nur nicht gleich die Flinte ins Korn werfen."

Hermine sah in dankbar, wenn auch leicht zweifelnd an, und machte sich ebenfalls auf den Weg nach unten.

Zu ihrem größten Erstaunen, stand Severus am Fuß der Treppe und wartete auf sie.

Zu Snapes größtem Erstaunen, ging sie jedoch, mit erhobener Nase schnurstracks an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Nachdem die erste Überraschung abgeklungen war, und sich übergangslos in Zorn verwandelte, folgte er ihr, mit einigen Metern Abstand.

Als er sie kurz darauf aus den Augen verlor, weil sie eine Abzweigung genommen hatte, vernahm er aus der Richtung, in die sie abgebogen war spöttisches Gelächter, und verlangsamte seine Schritte.

„Die hat's aber eilig, die Granger!", hörte er eine höhnische Stimme, die er sofort als die, eines Sechstklässlers aus Slytherin erkannte.

„Muss wahrscheinlich schnell in den Kerker – das Bett vorwärmen", antwortete ein zweiter prustend.

Als Snape um die Ecke rauschte, und sie an den Krägen packte stieß einer der Jungen einen entsetzten Schrei aus.

Hermine, die schon ein Stück den Flur hinuntergegangen war, drehte sich um - stirnrunzelnd das Szenario betrachtend - gab sich schließlich einen Ruck und kam mit widerwilligem Gesichtsausdruck auf die drei zu.

„Der Spruch war zwar nicht besonders originell", sagte sie gelangweilt, „aber das ist an sich noch kein Grund, die beiden zu misshandeln, Severus."

„Sie begeben sich unverzüglich zu meinem Büro, und warten dort auf mich", sagte Snape in seinem berüchtigten, leisen, aber äußerst bedrohlichen Ton zu den beiden Slytherins, und ließ gleichzeitig die Krägen los, so dass die Burschen im ersten Moment zusammenzuklappen drohten, wie nasse Säcke, bevor sie eingeschüchtert und mit hängenden Schultern davon trotteten.

„Was hast du vor", fragte Hermine sarkastisch, als sie außer Hörweite waren, „Daumenschrauben, Streckbank, oder nur die Peitsche?"

„Alles auf einmal, wenn es sein muss", sagte Snape finster.

„Was soll denn das?", seufzte Hermine frustriert.

„Ich werde nicht dulden, dass Schüler aus meinem Haus sich respektlos dir gegenüber verhalten", sagte Snape finster.

„Mein Held!", sagte Hermine, mit ironietriefender Stimme.

Snape sah sie bissig an.

„Wo gehst du eigentlich hin?", wollte er dann wissen. „Das ist nicht der richtige Weg – vorausgesetzt natürlich, du willst tatsächlich mein Bett wärmen."

„Ich war mir absolut nicht sicher, ob ich dort momentan willkommen bin", sagte Hermine mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns, „aber falls das eine Einladung gewesen sein sollte, komme ich später gerne darauf zurück."

„Mach das!", sagte Snape knapp, „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!"

„Ich gehe zu Minerva", sagte Hermine, „und, nein – du gehst nicht mit!", fügte sie energisch hinzu.

„Na dann – viel Spaß!", sagte Snape barsch und ließ sie stehen, nicht ohne ihr vorher einen bösen, beleidigten Blick zu schenken.

Zwei Stunden später klopfte Hermine an Snapes Tür.

„Mir war so, als hättest du mich eingeladen", sagte sie lächelnd, als er öffnete.

„Möglich", sagte Snape abschätzend, „aber weißt du – Helden faseln manchmal vor sich hin, und erinnern sich dann nicht mehr, was sie eigentlich gesagt haben."

„Jetzt tu nicht so beleidigt und lass mich rein", sagte Hermine schmunzelnd.

„Dir geht's ja schon wieder blendend", sagte Snape und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, „ich nehme an du warst... erfolgreich... bei Minerva?"

Er öffnete die Türe ein Stück weiter und trat zurück, um sie vorbeizulassen.

„Ja – ich war durchaus erfolgreich", sagte Hermine zufrieden. „Willst du eigentlich rauf gehen zum Essen?"

„Nein, ich bleibe hier – außer, du bestehst darauf, dass ich dich begleite", sagte Snape.

„Ich würde eigentlich auch gerne hier bleiben, wenn es dir recht ist", sagte Hermine, „oder meinst du, das wäre nicht gut, wenn wir beide fehlen?"

„Das ist jetzt auch schon egal", meinte Snape lakonisch.

„Könntest du mich jetzt endlich mal in den Arm nehmen?", sagte Hermine seufzend.

„Wenn's unbedingt sein muss", sagte Snape, steckte grinsend den kleinen Hieb gegen die Rippen ein, und zog sie in seine Arme.

„So – und was hast du Gryffindors böser Oberhexe nun denn erzählt?", frage er, nachdem er sie eine Weile einfach nur festgehalten hatte.

„Erzähl du mir zuerst, was du mit den beiden Schülern angestellt hast", verlangte Hermine.

„Nun – ich habe ihnen deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie schwerwiegende Konsequenzen zu erwarten haben, wenn sie es wagen sollten, sich dir gegenüber je wieder respektlos zu verhalten", sagte Snape, „so wie Helden eben ihre Angebetete zu verteidigen pflegen. Außerdem habe ich sie höflich gebeten, sich einmal auszumalen, wie dumm es für sie ausgehen könnte, sich in mein Privatleben einzumischen."

„Du hast ihnen also gedroht, und sie eingeschüchtert", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll, „warum hast du nicht versucht, ihnen das Ganze zu erklären, und an ihr Verständnis appelliert?"

Snape sah sie an, als hätte sie den Verstand verloren.

„Das sind Schüler!", sagte er, als würde sich allein aufgrund dieser Tatsache jede weitere Erklärung erübrigen.

„Ich war dann übrigens noch im Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin, um meinen Hauslehrerpflichten nachzukommen", fuhr er fort.

„Und was hast du dort zu besten gegeben", fragte Hermine, verschränkte die Arme und sah ihn strafend an.

„Ich habe den anwesenden Schülern – und sie waren ziemlich komplett, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht – sehr einfühlsam erörtert, was für ein übles Schicksal sie erwartet, sollten sie sich weiter das Maul zerreißen", sagte Snape, „über gewisse Umstände, die sich in jüngster Zeit gerüchteweise verbreitet haben."

„Ich hatte dich gebeten, das nicht zu tun!", sagte Hermine streng.

„Ich trage schließlich die Verantwortung für mein Haus – also ist das meine Entscheidung", sagte Snape stur, „und ich schätze es reicht auch, wenn du dich von den Hufflepuff-Knallköpfen, den Ravenclaw-Banausen, und natürlich von deinen Herzchen aus Gryffindor dumm anmachen lässt."

„Du bist unmöglich", sagte Hermine gereizt.

„Jep – bist du selbst drauf gekommen, oder hat dich Mrs. McOberwichtig davon überzeugt?", fragte Snape bissig.

„Rede nicht so von Minerva – sie ist ganz in Ordnung", sagte Hermine scharf. „Sie hat sich nur Sorgen um mich gemacht – wie Albus gesagt hat."

„Aber natürlich", sagte Snape und hob übertrieben beschwichtigend die Hände, „und was hat die edelmütige, selbstlose, überaus besorgte Dame dir nun erzählt?"

„Im Großen und Ganzen ging's darum, dass sie dich für schwierig..., na ja..., um genau zu sein..., eher für gefährlich hält – in mehr als einer Beziehung – und mich für zu jung, und zu naiv, um damit fertig zu werden", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Das deckt sich in groben Zügen mit meiner eigenen Meinung, wie du weißt", sagte Snape boshaft, was ihm einen äußerst vorwurfsvollen Blick von Hermine bescherte.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, ...warum du so wichtig für mich bist", sagte sie leise, „und ... was ich in dir sehe. Ich glaube sie hat mich, zumindest ansatzweise, verstanden – obwohl sie unserer Beziehung natürlich immer noch kritisch gegenübersteht."

„Dann hat die alte Zimtzicke also einen tiefen Blick in meine, von dir freigelegte Seele geworfen – was bin ich glücklich", sagte Snape gehässig.

„Sie hat auch gesagt, dass du ein eiskalter Zyniker bist", fauchte Hermine.

„Da wärst du selber wahrscheinlich nie im Leben drauf gekommen", sagte Snape beeindruckt.

„Kannst du dich wirklich gar nicht darüber freuen, dass Minerva jetzt ein wenig mehr Verständnis für uns zeigt", fragte Hermine vorsichtig und sah in mit großen Augen an.

„Wenn es dir etwas bedeutet, freut mich das natürlich", seufzte Snape.

„Sie will unbedingt mit dir reden", sagte Hermine gequält, „ich konnte sie durch nichts davon abbringen."

„Das kann sie gerne versuchen", sagte Snape angriffslustig, „kommt mir gerade recht."

„Ich halte das für gar keine gute Idee!", sagte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Wo du ihr doch so viel über mein wahres Wesen erzählt hast", sagte Snape zynisch, „da kann doch eigentlich gar nichts mehr schief gehen."

„Bitte versprich mir, dass du dich zurückhältst, wenn ihr miteinander sprecht", bettelte Hermine.

„Nein!", sagte Snape und verdrehte gelangweilt die Augen.

Hermine warf ihm einen kurzen verzweifelten Blick zu, um sich gleich darauf frustriert abzuwenden.

„Ich werd's versuchen – okay?", sagte Snape resignierend und hielt sie zurück.

Aufatmend ließ Hermine ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.

„Danke!", murmelte sie erleichtert.

„Das heute morgen hat dich ganz schön fertig gemacht, hm?", sagte Snape, während er seine Hände zärtlich in ihren Haaren vergrub.

„Als mich alle so vorwurfsvoll angestarrt haben, das war so erniedrigend", sagte Hermine mit bebender Stimme, „ich habe mich so hilflos und ausgeliefert gefühlt."

„Du hast dich tapfer gehalten", sagte Snape und streichelte beruhigend über ihren Rücken.

„Meinst du Dumbledore hat Recht, und sie werden sich daran gewöhnen?", fragte Hermine zweifelnd.

„Das kommt darauf an, wie viel Angriffsfläche du ihnen bietest", sagte Snape.

„Warum sind die Menschen so?", sagte Hermine und schluchzte leise.

„Ach Hermine!", sagte Snape mitleidig, und nahm sie fester in den Arm, während sie den Tränen, die sie den ganzen Tag zurückgehalten hatte endlich freien Lauf ließ.

„Na – bereust du es nun endlich?", fragte er ironisch, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte.

„Niemals!", sagte Hermine trotzig und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

„Dann wird es jetzt Zeit, dass du dich endlich um die Temperatur meines Bettes kümmerst", sagte Snape lächelnd, „sonst beschwere ich mich morgen bei Minerva über deine Nachlässigkeit."

Am nächsten Morgen gingen Snape und Hermine gemeinsam hinauf, um zu frühstücken.

Ein paar Mädchen, die auf dem Flur nicht schnell genug Platz gemacht hatten, kassierten von Snape einen Punkteabzug wegen Lahmarschigkeit, zumal sie auch noch den Sekundenbruchteil an neugierigem Anstarren, den er gerade noch tolerierte, überschritten hatten. Ansonsten verlief der Weg zur Halle relativ ereignislos.

Auch als sie zwischen den Haustischen hindurchgingen, wagten es die wenigsten Schüler offen herüberzusehen, denn Snape ließ einen scharfen Blick über ihre Köpfe schweifen, während in sein Gesicht eine überdeutliche Warnung geschrieben stand.

Am Lehrertisch bemühten sich fast alle, sich weitgehend normal gegenüber den beiden Neuankömmlingen zu benehmen.

Sogar McGonagall brachte es fertig Snape zuzunicken, wenn auch mit einen ziemlich verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck.

Lediglich William war unvorsichtig genug, sie offen anzustarren, und natürlich Pamela, die versuchte mit einem, selbst für ihre Verhältnisse tiefen Ausschnitt, und einem dümmlich schmollenden Gesichtsausdruck, Snapes Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.

Der Hausmeister verließ den Tisch kurz darauf ziemlich hektisch, nachdem sich aus unerklärlichen Gründen der (dem schmerzverzerrten Gesichtsausdruck nach, noch sehr heiße) Inhalt seiner Tasse auf seine Hose ergossen hatte.

Snape würdigte die Szene keines Blickes, doch Hermine meinte, eine leichte Bewegung unter dem Tisch wahrgenommen zu haben, und sie hätte schwören können, einen Hauch von Zufriedenheit über seine Züge huschen zu sehen.

Sie selbst machte eine Weile später Pamela freundlich darauf aufmerksam, dass sie in der frühmorgendlichen Eile wohl vergessen hätte, ihre Bluse fertig zuzuknöpfen – was nicht nur Snape ein amüsiertes Grinsen entlockte.

Das mürrische, beleidigte Gesicht der Wildhüterin, als sie daraufhin zwei weitere Knöpfe schloss, hob Hermines Stimmung merklich.

Der Vormittag verlief weitgehend ruhig.

Eine Gruppe Fünftklässler, die meinten, in Hermines Unterricht unbedingt noch ein paar dumme Sprüche loswerden zu müssen, stellte sie zur Rede, mit dem Ergebnis, dass sie sich schließlich kleinlaut bei ihr entschuldigten.

In Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hörten die Schüler heute sogar auf, flüsternd die Köpfe hinter Snapes Rücken zusammenzustecken – was daran liegen mochte, dass er gedroht hatte, selbige zusammenwachsen zu lassen, wenn er jemanden dabei erwischen würde.

Als Hermine und Snape nach dem Mittagessen, das ebenfalls relativ entspannt verlaufen war, zusammen die Halle verließen, war Hermine recht zuversichtlich gestimmt, dass sich nun doch alles zum Guten wenden würde.

„Sehen wir uns nach dem Unterricht?", fragte sie Snape, der ihren Optimismus scheinbar nicht teilte, und daher immer noch ziemlich mürrisch drein sah – was aber nicht weiter auffiel, da dies seinem regulären Gesichtsausdruck ohnehin sehr nahe kam.

„Geht nicht – ich bekomme Damenbesuch in meinem Büro", sagte Snape.

„Wer kommt denn? Du gibst doch nicht etwa Peephole Nachhilfe im Zuknöpfen?", fragte Hermine grinsend mit Blick auf seine durchgeknöpfte Vorderfront.

„Sie werden immer unverschämter Miss Granger – ich denke, dagegen werde ich demnächst etwas unternehmen müssen", raunte Snape ihr ins Ohr.

„Welche Dame kommt denn nun?", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Ihre Majestät, Minerva die erste – Königin der Besserwisserinnen", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen. „Sie hat mich heute Vormittag angesprochen, und dabei versucht, mich in ihr Büro zu befehligen."

„Und wieso kommt sie dann nachher zu dir?", fragte Hermine mit misstrauischem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Weil ich ihr geantwortet habe", sagte Snape leichthin, „dass sie - wenn sie schon die Unverschämtheit besitzt, sich ungebeten in mein Privatleben einzumischen – wenigsten soviel Manieren an den Tag legen sollte, das in meinem Büro zu tun."

„Severus – du wirst doch wirklich versuchen dich zu beherrschen", sagte Hermine flehend, „du hast es mir versprochen."

„Ich werde es versuchen", bestätigte Snape, „nicht mehr – und nicht weniger!"

Nachdem sie ihren Nachmittagsunterricht hinter sich gebracht hatte, beschloss Hermine das schöne Wetter zu nutzen, und mit ihrem Hund einen Spaziergang auf den Ländereien zu unternehmen.

Während sie zwischen den Bäumen hindurch schlenderte, deren buntes Blätterkleid im Sonnenlicht strahlte, ließ sie noch einmal die eben zu Ende gegangenen Unterrichtsstunden Revue passieren.

Durch ihr selbstbewusstes Auftreten hatte sie auch den letzten Aufmüpfigen unter den Schülern den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, und die Gewissheit, dass sie auch in Zukunft sicher keine Probleme haben würde, ihre Beziehung mit Severus nach außen hin zu vertreten, versetzte sie in geradezu euphorische Stimmung.

Aus dieser Laune heraus beschloss sie, von ihrem kleinen Ausflug zurückkehrend, bei Snapes Büro vorbeizuschauen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Unterredung zwischen ihm und Minerva schon beendet war.

Kurz darauf stand sie vor seiner Bürotür und lauschte angestrengt, ob sie Stimmen hören konnte, da sie keinesfalls in das Gespräch hineinplatzen wollte, aber wie es schien, herrschte da drinnen Totenstille. Nachdem sie schon die Hand gehoben hatte um anzuklopfen, fiel ihr gerade noch ein, dass Severus vermutlich auch hier, wie an ihrer Wohnungstür, einen Schallschutzzauber verwendet hatte, und sie verharrte, unschlüssig, was sie nun tun sollte.

Sekunden später wurde die Klinke von innen heftigst heruntergedrückt – Hermine sprang erschrocken von der Tür weg – und Minervas Stimme drang durch den Türspalt in voller Lautstärke auf den Flur hinaus.

„DU BIST IMMER NOCH DERSELBE DRECKIGE BASTARD WIE FRÜHER!" kreischte sie mit schriller, sich überschlagender Stimme.

„RAUS HIER, DU VERDAMMTES MISTSTÜCK!", brüllte Snape, der sie an Lautstärke noch bei weitem übertraf. „MACH DASS DU RAUSKOMMST!"

Ein lauter Knall und das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas war zu hören, ehe die Tür aufgerissen wurde, und Minerva McGonagall rasend vor Zorn, und mit vor Tränen blinden Augen davon stürmte, ohne überhaupt wahrzunehmen, dass sie von jemandem beobachtet wurde.

Hermine löste sich von der Wand und betrat mit zitternden Knien das Büro.

Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf seinem Schreibtisch auf.

Als eine Glasscherbe, auf die sie getreten war leise knirschte, fuhr er herum und starrte sie an.

Einen kurzen schrecklichen Augenblick lang, war sie sicher, er würde sie angreifen, denn niemals, auch nicht während ihrer leidvollen Zeit als Zaubertrankschülerin, hatte er so beängstigend ausgesehen, wie in diesem Moment.

„Severus...?", sagte sie unsicher.

„Lass mich allein!", flüsterte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Was ist denn nur passiert?", wisperte Hermine verzweifelt.

„GEH!", sagte Snape kalt.

„Nein! Ich werde nicht gehen!", sagte Hermine leise aber beharrlich.

„VERSCHWINDE!", schrie Snape.

Hermine drehte sich um und ging vorsichtig über die verstreuten Scherben. Anstatt jedoch das Büro zu verlassen, schloss sie die Tür von innen und blieb anschließend mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt stehen.

„Ich gehe nicht!", sagte sie nochmals und sah ihm unverwandt in die Augen.

Als er daraufhin langsam auf sie zukam, schoss ihr ein skurriler Gedanke durch den Kopf: Wenn Severus in dieser Verfassung in einem von Nevilles Alpträumen aufgetaucht wäre, hätte das sicher das Ende des zartbesaiteten jungen Mannes bedeutet.

Als er noch etwa einen Meter von ihr entfernt war, zog er den Zauberstab.

Hermine konnte in seinen Zügen, aufgrund des schwindenden Lichts nicht viel erkennen, doch dass, was sie herauszulesen vermochte, sah verdächtig nach blankem Hass aus.

Sie schloss die Augen, und ergab sich in ihr Schicksal.

„_Reparo!_", murmelte Snape, und das Glasgefäß, das er gegen die Wand gedonnert hatte setzte sich mit leisem Klirren wieder zusammen.

„Mach die Augen auf!", sagte er sehr nahe vor ihr.

Hermine öffnete die Augen. Sie schnappte nach Luft als sie in seine zornig funkelnden Augen sah, die wie schwarze Kohlenstücke in dem bleichen, zu einer emotionslose Maske erstarrten Gesicht wirkten.

„Und jetzt hör zu!", sagte Snape leise und bedrohlich. „Du solltest nicht nur gehen, sondern laufen – und zwar so weit weg von mir, wie du nur kannst. Der Mann, den du in mir siehst, existiert nicht! Frag deine Freundin Minerva, von der du so eine hohe Meinung hast, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst. Und jetzt geh, bevor es dir leid tut."

Er packte sie am Arm und zog sie zur Tür, die er mit der anderen Hand öffnete.

„Bitte – tu mir das nicht an, Severus!", schluchzte Hermine verzweifelt.

„Geh!", sagte er noch einmal, schob sie hinaus auf den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter ihr.

Als Hermine das Schloss mit einem hässlichen, endgültig wirkenden Laut einschnappen hörte,

gaben ihre Beine unter ihr nach. Langsam rutschte sie mit dem Rücken an der Wand entlang, bis sie auf dem kalten Steinboden zum sitzen kam, und die Arme um ihre angewinkelten Beine schlang.

In ihr breitete sich schleichend eine verzweifelte Leere aus, die sich, je mehr sie durch ihren Körper kroch, in brennenden Schmerz verwandelte, der bald so unerträglich wurde, dass sie unwillkürlich einen erstickten, wimmernden Klagelaut ausstieß.

Um der inneren Qual etwas entgegenzusetzen, begann sie, den Hinterkopf an die Wand zu schlagen, immer heftiger und härter, bis ihre Sinne in einem Meer von Schmerzen ertranken und sie endlich das Bewusstsein verlor.


	23. Chapter 23

Kapitel 23 

Gedämpft und wie aus weiter Entfernung nahm Hermine eine tiefe, vertraute Stimme wahr, die heftig fluchte.

Sie versuchte zu ergründen, was vor sich ging - ihr war so, als hätte die Stimme auch mehrmals ihren Namen gerufen – brachte es jedoch nicht fertig, die Augen zu öffnen.

Irgendwie war sie schrecklich müde – mehr als je zuvor in ihrem Leben.

Das nächste, was sie spürte, war ein leichtes Schaukeln, das ihr irgendwie vertraut vorkam – bis ihr einfiel, das sie dieses Gefühl aus ihrer Kindheit kannte: Sie wurde getragen.

Wieder versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen, doch bei aller Willensanstrengung wollte es ihr nicht gelingen, genauso wenig wie der Versuch, zu sprechen – es war, als ob der kleine vernebelte Rest von Verstand das einzige war, das in ihrem ansonsten leblosen Körper noch halbwegs funktionierte.

Sie hörte die Stimme, die nun ganz nah bei ihr war, etwas rufen, dessen Bedeutung sie jedoch nicht erfassen konnte, obwohl sie ganz tief in ihrem Innern wusste, dass sie es hätte können müssen.

Verzweifelt darüber, dass die Erinnerung nicht wieder kam, ließ sie sich in die sanfte, stille Dunkelheit zurückgleiten, die am anderen Ende ihres Bewusstseins auf sie gewartet hatte.

Das Geräusch, von dem sie aufwachte war ein unmelodisches Pfeifen in Verbindung mit leisem Klirren, und einem anschließenden sanften Blubbern.

Langsam und vorsichtig versuchte sie die Augen zu öffnen, voller Angst, das sie es wieder nicht schaffen könnte.

Das helle Licht, das sie gleich darauf blendete, und das ihr umgehend die Tränen in die Augen trieb, kam ihr vor, wie ein wertvolles Geschenk.

„Na, wen haben wir denn da?", sagte Poppys mütterliche Stimme, und das dazugehörige Gesicht beugte sich freundlich lächelnd über Hermine.

„Poppy...", krächzte Hermine heiser.

Die Krankenschwester hielt ihr ein Glas an die Lippen, und Hermine trank gierig das kühle Wasser.

„Wie lange bin ich schon hier", fragte sie dann.

„Seit gestern Abend", sagte Poppy, „Severus hat dich hergebracht. Hat einen ganz schönen Aufstand veranstaltet, der Gute. Hat sogar gedroht, mir alles mögliche an den Hals zu fluchen, wenn ich dich nicht auf der Stelle behandle – nur weil ich seiner Meinung nach nicht schnell genug angelaufen kam, als er dich reingetragen hat.

„Er hat mich getragen...?", murmelte Hermine nachdenklich.

Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihr unerwartet leicht gelang – das einzig Unangenehme war ein leichtes Brummen im Hinterkopf.

„Brauchst dir keine Sorgen machen, Schätzchen, das wird alles wieder", sagte Poppy.

Vorsichtig tastete Hermine mit beiden Händen ihren Kopf ab, der mit dicken Verbandschichten umwickelt war, und damit etwa die Ausmaße einer Wassermelone hatte.

„Was ist passiert...?", sagte Hermine verwirrt, und im selben Moment fiel es ihr plötzlich wieder ein.

Poppy, der ihr verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck nicht entgangen war, tätschelte beruhigend ihre Hand.

„Auch das heilt wieder, Kindchen", sagte sie mitfühlend.

Hermine sah sie überrascht an.

„Die offizielle Version lautet: Du hattest einen Unfall – bist gestürzt, und mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen", sagte die Krankenschwester, „aber ich habe in meiner Laufbahn schon mehr als eine Selbstverstümmelung gesehen – dein Kopf hätte mehrmals wie ein Gummiball an die Wand und wieder zurück hüpfen müssen, um diese Verletzung zu verursachen", fügte sie mit strenger Mine hinzu.

Hermine senkte beschämt den Kopf. „Ich hatte einfach das übermächtige Gefühl, das tun zu müssen", sagte sie leise.

„Hermine – kein Mann ist es wert, das du dir so was antust", sagte Poppy.

„Wo ist er?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Im Unterricht – es ist fast Mittag", sagte Poppy. „Aber er war die ganze Nacht hier – und ich schwör' dir, er ist mir mächtig auf die Nerven gegangen. Hat mich mit Argusaugen überwacht, als ob ich nachlässig mit dir umgehen würde", fügte sie mit entrüstetem Schnauben hinzu.

„Er war die ganze Nacht hier...?", flüsterte Hermine versonnen.

„Ja – und heute Morgen, hat er noch mal eine ganze Ladung verschiedenster Zaubertränke vorbeigebracht", sagte Poppy, „die musst du dann nachher sofort nehmen, sonst gibt er mir wieder die Schuld."

„Was fehlt mir eigentlich genau?", fragte Hermine.

„Ach – nichts tragisches! Zugegeben – eine nicht allzu kleine Platzwunde und eine ziemlich saftige Gehirnerschütterung – aber nichts, was ich nicht im Handumdrehen wieder hinbekommen würde", sagte Poppy lässig. „Da habe ich nach den Quidditch-Spielen schon wesentlich üblere Verletzungen hier gehabt. Das habe ich auch Severus erklärt", fügte sie mürrisch hinzu, „aber der hat mich nur angeschnauzt, wenn ich es wagen sollte, bei dir irgendwas zu verpfuschen, würde er mich unwiederbringlich in ein Schwein verwandeln – und das traue ich ihm glatt zu, diesem ungehobelten Kerl."

Die Empörung in Poppys gutmütigem Gesicht verwandelte sich umgehend in Mitleid, als sie Hermine in die Augen sah.

„Also – ich weiß ja nicht, was zwischen euch beiden vorgefallen ist", sagte sie leise, „aber gleichgültig bist du ihm ganz sicher nicht."

„Hat er gesagt, wann er wieder kommt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ich befürchte, er wird hier reinschneien, sobald die Mittagspause beginnt", seufzte Poppy, „also tu mir den Gefallen, und trink das Zeug hier aus – es sei denn, du willst mich in Zukunft nur noch quieken hören."

Hermine schluckte gehorsam, nach Anweisung der Krankenschwester, die Inhalte all der Reagenzgläser, die neben ihrem Bett deponiert waren, bis auf eines, das sie, nachdem sie daran gerochen hatte, wieder verkorkte und zurücklegte.

„Den hier nehme ich nicht", sagte sie, während sie sich angewidert von dem bitteren Geschmack der verabreichten Arzneien schüttelte. „Ich kenne diesen Trank - er wäre eher für meine seelischen Schmerzen geeignet – zumindest scheint Severus das zu meinen. Das könnte ihm so passen – mich ruhig zu stellen", fügte sie trotzig hinzu.

„Oink – Oink!", sagte Poppy, ehe sie Hermine ein Tablett mit Suppe auf den Schoß stellte.

„Er wird dich deswegen bestimmt nicht in ein Schwein verwandeln", sagte Hermine, „und - ich habe gar keinen Hunger", fügte sie entschuldigend hinzu.

„OIIINK!", sagte Poppy energisch, und Hermine ergriff resignierend den Löffel.

„Okay – ich esse die Suppe, wenn du mir auch einen Gefallen tust", sagte sie.

„Nämlich welchen?", fragte Poppy.

„Wenn Severus kommt – sag ihm bitte nicht, dass ich aufgewacht bin und dass es mir gut geht", bat Hermine, „sonst verschwindet er womöglich gleich wieder – und ich möchte unbedingt mit ihm reden."

„Gut – das lässt sich machen", sagte Poppy bereitwillig.

Nachdem sie die Suppe folgsam ausgelöffelt hatte lehnte sich Hermine in die Kissen zurück und schloss die Augen. Nicht, weil sie besonders erschöpft gewesen wäre, sondern mehr, um einem weiteren Gespräch mit Poppy vorzubeugen, die zwar sehr lieb und verständnisvoll gewesen war, aber mit Sicherheit auch noch einige neugierige Fragen parat hatte.

Ihre Gedanken kreisten beständig um den gestrigen Abend – sie rief sich noch einmal jedes einzelne Wort das gefallen war ins Gedächtnis, was sie allerdings innerlich derart in Aufruhr versetzte, dass sie befürchtete, sich übergeben zu müssen.

Flach atmend zwang sie sich mühsam, an etwas positiveres zu denken – und mit der leisen Hoffnung, dass Severus heute vielleicht gar nicht mehr wollte, dass sie ihn verließ, sank sie letztendlich doch noch in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf.

Sie erwachte sofort als der Stuhl vor neben ihrem Bett leise knarrte.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, fiel ihr Blick auf Snape, der gerade mit deutlichem Missfallen das eine, noch gefüllte Reagenzglas in die Hand nahm, das zwischen den restlichen, leeren gelegen hatte.

„Das wollte ich nicht", sagte Hermine leise.

Langsam drehte er den Kopf in ihre Richtung, und sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an.

„Das hoffe ich doch!", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„Ich meine diesen Trank – den werde ich nicht nehmen", sagte Hermine. „Ich weiß, was er bewirkt."

Snape fixierte zunächst das Reagenzglas mit der dunklen Flüssigkeit, das er in der Hand hin und her drehte, und danach Hermine.

„Wie du meinst", sagte er schließlich und warf das Glas auf den Nachttisch.

Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, in denen keiner von ihnen etwas sagte – sie sahen sich nur an, wobei Hermine sich vergeblich bemühte, bei ihm Anzeichen eines ähnlichen Gefühlsaufruhrs zu entdecken, wie sie ihn selber empfand.

„Warum?", fragte sie, und sah ihn eindringlich an, um auch ja nicht die kleinste Regung zu verpassen.

„Dasselbe wollte ich dich auch gerade fragen", sagte Snape und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung ihres turbanähnlichen Verbandes.

Hermine schluckte. „Es hat so wehgetan...", flüsterte sie.

„Das ist normal, wenn man den Kopf gegen die Wand haut", sagte Snape trocken.

„Vorher!", sagte Hermine tonlos. „Du hast mir wehgetan..."

Snape senkte den Kopf. „Ich weiß!", sagte er leise. „Aber das ist noch lange kein Grund..."

„Ich konnte nicht anders!", sagte Hermine eindringlich.

„Das riecht ein wenig nach Erpressung", sagte Snape, und sah sie mit einem lauernden Ausdruck an.

„Wenn du das von mir denkst, dann geh", sagte Hermine hart, die seinem prüfenden Blick vehement standhielt.

„Es tut mit leid", sagte Snape, der schließlich als erster die Augen abwandte. „Aber das Ganze hat keinen Sinn – das musst du einsehen."

„Warum?", fragte Hermine verzweifelt.

Seine einzige Antwort war ein tiefer gequälter Seufzer.

„WARUM?", schrie Hermine.

„Weil ich nicht gut für dich bin!", sagte Snape.

„UND DAS HAST DU ENTSCHIEDEN? GANZ ALLEINE? ZÄHLT DENN MEINE MEINUNG DAZU GAR NICHT?", brüllte Hermine.

Sie bot einen seltsamen Anblick, mit ihrem wutverzerrten, geröteten Gesicht, unter dem dicken, weißen Verband, aus dem die Haare oben und unten wild hervorquollen.

„Du hast einen verhängnisvollen Hang zum Optimismus", sagte Snape vorsichtig, „und bist noch viel zu jung um..."

Er konnte Hermines Hand gerade noch packen, bevor sie in sein Gesicht klatschte.

„Das ist keine so gute Idee", sagte er drohend.

„DAS IST MIR SCHEIßEGAL!", tobte Hermine, und zog mit der andern Hand aus, die er jedoch ebenfalls rechtzeitig erwischte.

„Beruhig dich endlich!", sagte er scharf.

„Lass mich los!", fauchte Hermine.

„Du solltest diesen letzten Zaubertrank vielleicht doch nehmen", sagte er skeptisch, bevor er ihre Hände freigab.

„Weißt du was", sagte Hermine aufgebracht, „brau dir selber einen Trank, der dir hilft, deine Gefühle endlich zuzulassen, und dann gleich noch einen, der dir die Angst nimmt - davor, dass ich etwas für dich empfinden könnte."

„Es geht nicht um mich, sondern um dich", sagte Snape steif.

„Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich mit so einem Dreck abspeisen lasse, hast du dich getäuscht", keifte Hermine.

„Hermine, versuch doch zu verstehen...", sagte Snape beschwichtigend.

„Was hat Minerva dir gesagt?", unterbrach ihn Hermine.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", sagte Snape ausweichend.

„Lüg mich nicht an!", fauchte Hermine.

„Frag sie selber", sagte Snape mit versteinerter Mine.

„Das werde ich tun – verlass dich drauf!", sagte Hermine wütend.

„Ich muss jetzt wieder zum Unterricht", sagte Snape sichtlich erleichtert, dass er einen Grund hatte wieder zu gehen. „Versuch, dich ein bisschen auszuruhen. Möchtest du, dass ich heute noch mal vorbeischaue?", fügte er zögernd hinzu.

„Ich habe vor, heute Abend die Krankenstation zu verlassen", sagte Hermine. „Komm nach dem Abendessen her, dann kannst du mich zu meiner Wohnung begleiten – nur für den Fall, dass ich wieder auf die Idee komme, dich zu erpressen, und zu diesem Zweck vielleicht aus dem Fenster springe, oder so."

„Du bist eindeutig auf dem Wege der Besserung", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd. „Bis heute Abend!"

Er stand auf und ging zur Tür.

„Severus!", rief Hermine ihm hinterher.

Er drehte sich zu ihr um.

„So leicht wirst du mich nicht los – ich werde kämpfen!", sagte Hermine rebellisch.

„Ich bin beeindruckt – aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass ich es für einen Fehler halte", sagte Snape nüchtern, bevor er den Raum verließ.

Kaum dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, kam Poppy Pomfrey auf Snape zugeschossen.

„Oink?", fragte sie zaghaft, und sah ihn mit schräggelegtem Kopf an.

Snape musterte die Krankenschwester ungeduldig.

„Darf ich ihnen noch etwas mitteilen, bevor sie mich in ein Schwein verwandeln, Severus?", fragte Poppy, und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Was gibt's?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Hermine! Ich kann zwar nicht so ganz nachvollziehen, wie so was möglich ist", sagte Pomfrey nachdenklich, „aber sie scheint sie tatsächlich gern zu haben!"

Snape sah sie finster an.

„Übrigens wäre ich gerne eines dieser furchtbar putzigen kleinen Hängebauchschweine, wenn es schon sein muss", sagte Pomfrey schicksalsergeben.

„Ach – Poppy!", sagte Snape, tätschelte der erstaunten Krankenschwester kurz den Arm, und eilte mit großen Schritten aus dem Zimmer.

Am Nachmittag kam McGonagall um Hermine zu besuchen.

Sie war leichenblass, und ihre Gesichtszüge wirkten angespannt und übermüdet.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun, Hermine?", fragte sie vorwurfsvoll, gleich nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatte.

„Wer glaubt denn überhaupt an diese _offizielle Version_ – dass ich mir die Verletzung durch einen Sturz zugezogen habe", fragte Hermine Poppy, die gerade ein Tablett mit Tee und Keksen auf Hermines Nachttisch abstellte.

„Oh – alle außer Minerva, Albus, Severus und mir", sagte Poppy.

„Man bringt doch sein Leben nicht in Gefahr wegen so einem..., so einem...", sagte McGonagall entrüstet.

„Dreckigen Bastard?", sagte Hermine kalt.

McGonagall sah sie entsetzt an. „Du warst dort, als ich...?", sagte sie flüsternd.

„Ja – du bist direkt an mir vorbei gerauscht", sagte Hermine.

„Ich habe noch eine Menge Arzneimittel zu sortieren, Verbände aufzurollen, und Krankenblätter zu schreiben, sozusagen den gesamten Saustall aufzuräumen ", murmelte Poppy und eilte überstürzt aus dem Zimmer.

„Was hat er dir erzählt?", fragte McGonagall bestürzt.

„Er sagte, ich solle so weit von ihm weglaufen, wie ich nur kann, weil er nicht der sei, für den ich ihn halte – und dann hat er mich rausgeschmissen", sagte Hermine mit zitternder Stimme, „hast du irgendeine Erklärung hierfür?"

„Hermine...", sagte McGonagall bittend.

„Du hat mich nach unserem letzten Gespräch in dem Glauben gehen lassen, dass du verstanden hättest, was er mir bedeutet", sagte Hermine leise, „und dass du zwar nicht begeistert, aber dennoch bereit wärst, unsere Beziehung zu akzeptieren. Du hast gesagt, du würdest noch mal mit Severus reden – und ich dachte, du wolltest dich mit ihm aussprechen. Aber das Ergebnis von euerem Gespräch war, dass er mich weggejagt hat!"

Hermine sah ihrer früheren Hauslehrerin anklagend in die Augen.

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt, Minerva?", fragte sie mit leiser, klarer Stimme.

Minerva McGonagall senkte den Kopf.

„Und ich dachte, du wärst meine Freundin!", sagte Hermine bitter.

„Aber das bin ich doch auch!", sagte Minerva verzweifelt.

„Freunde vertrauen einander!", sagte Hermine eisig.

„Hermine, ich kann nicht..., du würdest es nicht verstehen..., du bist noch so...", rang Minerva nach Worten.

„SAG MIR BLOS NICHT, DASS ICH ZU JUNG BIN!", brüllte Hermine plötzlich los.

„Hermine!", keuchte Minerva entsetzt, die so einen Ton von ihrer ehemaligen Musterschülerin absolut nicht gewohnt war.

„Entweder sagst du mir jetzt, was los ist, oder du gehst", sagte Hermine schneidend, „und wenn du dich fürs Gehen entscheidest, dann lass mich in Zukunft bitte ganz in Frieden!"

„Hermine – ich will dir doch nur helfen", sagte Minerva mit erstickter Stimme, „und dich beschützen."

„Warum meinst du, mich vor Severus beschützen zu müssen, Minerva?", sagte Hermine eindringlich. „Was verschweigst du mir?"

„Er ist nicht gut für dich, Hermine, glaub mir! Du musst ihn aufgeben!", flehte Minerva.

„Ich entscheide selbst, was gut für mich ist - und ich werde ihn nicht aufgeben!", sagte Hermine.

„Aber ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass er dir das antut", wisperte Minerva mit Tränen in den Augen. „Ich kann doch nicht einfach zusehen – nicht noch einmal...", wimmerte sie so leise, dass sie kaum noch zu verstehen war, und vergrub verzweifelt das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Was meinst du mit _nicht_ _noch einmal _und was soll er mir antun?", fragte Hermine unerbittlich. Sie packte McGonagall mit beiden Händen an den Schultern und schüttelte sie leicht.

„Rede mit mir, Minerva!", rief sie.

„Es ist schon mehr als zwanzig Jahre her...", sagte McGonagall zögernd, „da hat eine andere junge Frau mir auch nicht glauben wollen, dass er ihr nur Unglück bringt."

„Wer war sie – und was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig, als McGonagall nicht weitersprach. „Du wirst mir schon die ganze Geschichte erzählen müssen!"

„Sie war eine Schülerin", sagte Minerva mit einem Blick, der weit in Ferne gerichtet zu sein schien. „Als sie mit der siebten Klasse fertig war, ist sie in Hogwarts geblieben, als Assistentin der Kräuterkundelehrerin. Sie war eine Vollwaise, und Hogwarts war das einzige Zuhause, dass sie je gekannt hatte. Ihr Name war Isabella – sie war ein sanftes, liebes Mädchen, und jeder hatte sie gerne. Wir haben viel zusammen unternommen, und mit der Zeit wurde sie fast wie eine Tochter für mich. Aber als sie ungefähr ein halbes Jahr hier gearbeitet hatte, hat sie sich verändert. Sie ist praktisch in jeder freien Minute, die sie hatte, verschwunden - an den Wochenenden hat man sie im Schloss so gut wie gar nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Wir haben alle vermutet, dass ein Mann dahinter steckt, aber sie hat keinem von uns auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen verraten – hat nur gesagt, es wäre alles in Ordnung, und sie wäre sehr glücklich. Ein paar Monate später, kurz bevor die Sache mit den Potters passierte, holte Dumbledore Severus Snape als Lehrer nach Hogwarts. Das verursachte damals einigen Aufruhr unter den Lehrern, denn es war ein offenes Geheimnis, das Severus einer von Voldemorts Anhängern gewesen war. Außerdem hatten viele der Lehrer ihn als Schüler erlebt, und waren nicht gerade erfreut, ihn zum Kollegen zu bekommen. Die einzige, die völlig begeistert über diesen Neuzugang war, war Isabella. Sie gestand mir nach einer Weile, das er der Mann war, mit dem sie sich schon seit Monaten traf. Es war erschreckend, wie sehr sie ihn anhimmelte – sie war ihm regelrecht hörig. Als ich mit Albus darüber sprach, hat er durchblicken lassen, dass Severus ihm gestanden hätte, Isabella nur benutzt zu haben – um an Informationen über die Vorgänge in Hogwarts zu kommen, die er dann an Voldemort weitergegeben hat. Vermutlich war es ein leichtes für ihn, in ihren Geist einzudringen – sie war so vertrauensselig und so verliebt. Albus hatte Severus das Versprechen abgenommen, die Sache behutsam und mit Anstand zu beenden. Ich habe versucht, Isabella schonend die Wahrheit beizubringen – ihr die Augen zu öffnen, was für einen Menschen sie da liebte. Aber sie wollte nichts hören – sie hat ihm blind vertraut. Dabei behandelte er sie wie Dreck. Aber nach einiger Zeit hat sie dann doch gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte, und muss ihn wohl zur Rede gestellt haben. Danach war sie nicht mehr dieselbe – sie hat nichts mehr gegessen, kaum noch geredet, und sich völlig von allen anderen zurückgezogen."

Minerva verstummte.

„Was ist dann passiert?", fragte Hermine leise, und streichelte beruhigend Minervas Hand.

„Sie hat sich erhängt...", wimmerte Minerva, „im Gewächshaus – Sprout hat sie gefunden, als sie Sonntagmorgen zum Gießen hineinging."

Hermine schlug entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie, nahm ihre schluchzende, ältere Freundin in die Arme, und wiegte sie sanft hin und her.

„Versprich mir, dass du dich von ihm trennst", wisperte Minerva.

„Nein – das kann ich nicht", sagte Hermine.

„Selbst nachdem du nun weißt, was er für ein Mensch ist?", sagte Minerva schrill.

„Ich habe gewusst, das er ein Todesser war", sagte Hermine, „und es ist mir klar, dass das kein Kegelclub war."

„Wie kannst du nur so reden", sagte Minerva ungläubig, „weißt du eigentlich wie viel Schrecken die Todesser damals verbreitet haben? Sie haben tausende von Menschen ermordet - Männer wie Frauen, Greise und sogar Kinder, sie haben gefoltert und vergewaltigt. Wie kannst du einem Menschen vertrauen, der bei so etwas mitgemacht hat. Er hat seine Seele verkauft – unwiederbringlich – verstehst du das nicht?"

„Albus vertraut ihm", sagte Hermine ruhig, „und ich möchte Severus' Version dieser Geschichte hören, ehe ich mir ein Urteil erlaube."

Resigniert ließ Minerva den Kopf auf die Brust sinken.

„Danke, dass du ehrlich zu mir warst", sagte Hermine leise.

Hermine kam kaum dazu, über dass, was sie gerade gehört hatte nachzudenken, denn bald nachdem Minerva die Krankenstation verlassen hatte, saß schon Dumbledore an ihrem Bett.

„Hermine – wie geht es ihnen", fragte er und sah sie mit seinen durchdringenden blauen Augen aufmerksam an.

„Na ja – seit ich diesen blöden Kopfverband wieder los bin – ganz gut", sagte Hermine etwas verlegen. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so viel Aufruhr verursacht habe."

„Das waren ja wohl eher die beiden anderen Sturköpfe", sagte Dumbledore beschwichtigend, „die rasseln schon seit Jahren immer wieder mal mit den Säbeln – es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie wieder aneinander geraten."

„Minerva hat mir von Isabella erzählt", sagte Hermine.

„Ja – das war eine schreckliche Sache damals", sagte Dumbledore mit leiser Stimme.

„Denken sie auch, dass Severus Schuld ist, an ihrem Tod", fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Nein – das tue ich nicht", sagte Dumbledore, „zumindest nicht in dem Maße wie Minerva. Wissen sie Hermine – mit der Schuld ist das so eine Sache. Wieviel Einfluss nimmt man, wenn man in das Leben eines Menschen eingreift? Wo beginnt, und wo endet die Verantwortung für die Folgen die daraus entstehen, und die zunächst oft unabsehbar sind? Natürlich hat Severus einen schwerwiegenden Fehler begangen, als er sich Voldemort anschloss. Und natürlich hat er auch Schuld auf sich geladen, als er Isabella als unfreiwillige Spionin missbrauchte - aber ich glaube, er konnte nicht abschätzen, dass sie so extreme Gefühle für ihn entwickeln würde. Nachdem er zu uns übergelaufen war, hat er mir die Sache gebeichtet – und ich weiß, das er alles versucht hat, ihr das Ganze schonend beizubringen. Sie war natürlich trotzdem völlig am Boden zerstört, aber nach einer Weile sah es so aus, als würde sie damit fertig werden – wenngleich ich den Eindruck hatte, dass sie die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben hatte, dass er ihre Zuneigung doch irgendwann erwidern würde. Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass sie sich umbringen würde."

Dumbledore seufzte. „Danach musste ich Severus mit all meiner Überzeugungskraft davon abbringen, sich selbst zu vergiften – und das war nicht leicht, denn er war ja ständig von dem dafür geeigneten Equipment umgeben - und Minerva musste ich mit Gewalt davon abhalten, ihm an die Gurgel zu gehen, sowie sich die Gelegenheit dazu ergab. Erst nach vielen, langen Gesprächen hatte ich beide soweit, dass sie wieder einigermaßen normal miteinander umgingen."

Dumbledore warf Hermine einen prüfenden Blick zu.

„Als Minerva Verdacht schöpfte, dass zwischen ihnen und Severus etwas laufen könnte", fuhr er fort, „ist sie mächtig nervös geworden – was ja in Anbetracht der Vorgeschichte auch verständlich ist. Aber sie hat sich da wohl zu sehr hineingesteigert – und der provokante Auftritt vorgestern, an ihrer Tür, hat sie endgültig in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Sie muss gestern Abend, in Severus Büro ziemlich ausgerastet sein. Und Hermine – es tut mir leid, ihnen das sagen zu müssen", sagte Dumbledore etwas vorwurfsvoll, „aber dass sie mit ihrem Kopf die Wand einschlagen wollten, hat natürlich Minervas Befürchtungen noch gesteigert."

Beschämt senkte Hermine den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid – ich weiß auch nicht, was da in mich gefahren ist", sagte sie leise. „Ich weiß nur, das ich das Gefühl hatte, ich müsse das tun."

„Severus hat mir heute Mittag seine Kündigung überreicht", sagte Dumbledore.

Hermine wurde leichenblass.

„Aber das kann er doch nicht tun", hauchte sie verzweifelt, „er kann doch nicht einfach davonlaufen."

„Das kann er in der Tat nicht", meinte Dumbledore „Ich habe die Kündigung nicht angenommen – allerdings kann ich ihn auf Dauer nicht hier halten, wenn er weg möchte. Bis zum Ende dieses Schuljahres haben sie Zeit, ihn zu überzeugen, Hermine, und ich wünsche ihnen wirklich sehr viel Glück dabei."

„Werden sie mir dabei helfen, Albus, indem sie Minerva ein wenig im Zaum halten?", fragte Hermine. „Sie läuft ziemlich neben der Spur, im Moment, und wenn sie und Severus das nächste mal aufeinandertreffen, ist die Katastrophe praktisch schon vorprogrammiert."

„Oh – sie sind schon aufeinandergetroffen", sagte Dumbledore grimmig, „hat keiner von beiden es ihnen gegenüber erwähnt?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf, und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Gleich nachdem Severus sie gestern Abend hierher gebracht hat, wurden Minerva und ich durch Hauselfen, die Poppy uns geschickt hatte, von dem Vorfall informiert", berichtete Dumbledore. „Minerva war vor mir hier, und als ich eintraf, waren sie und Severus kurz davor, sich gegenseitig Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen. Sie haben sich angeschrieen wie die Wahnsinnigen – Poppy war schon völlig verzweifelt. Nachdem geklärt war, dass ihre Verletzungen nicht weiter gefährlich sind, und dass Poppy die Sache voll im Griff hatte, habe ich mir die beiden im Nebenzimmer vorgeknöpft. Und glauben sie mir Hermine – ich habe ihnen gewaltig die Leviten gelesen. Minerva läuft seitdem nur noch mit feuchten Augen herum – sie ist mit den Nerven völlig am Ende, die Ärmste, und Severus hat sich wieder einmal hinter einer Mauer schweigender Emotionslosigkeit verschanzt – was vielleicht noch schlimmer ist. Ich habe beide eindringlich davor gewarnt, sie Hermine, als Spielball in ihrem Zwist zu missbrauchen."

„Aber es ist doch eigentlich nur Minerva, die sich einmischt", gab Hermine zu bedenken. „Für Severus habe ich mich schließlich selber entschieden."

„Das schon – aber er genießt es, Minerva eins auszuwischen – das war schon immer so – und da ist ihm leider jedes Mittel recht", sagte Dumbledore und erhob beschwichtigend die Hände, als Hermine ihn entrüstet ansah.

„Das soll nicht heißen, dass er sich nur mit ihnen eingelassen hat, um Minerva zu ärgern", fuhr er fort, „aber er tut auch nichts, um ihre Sorgen zu mildern, im Gegenteil, er streut noch Salz in ihre Wunden – und das kann er sehr gut, wie sie vielleicht selber wissen."

„Ja, ich weiß es", seufzte Hermine.

„Wir werden mit Sicherheit ein bisschen aufpassen müssen, auf die beiden in den nächsten Tagen", sagte Dumbledore und zwinkerte Hermine zu.

Am Abend kam Snape wie versprochen, um sie abzuholen.

Er wartete schweigend an der Türe, bis sie fertig war, und sich bei Poppy bedankt hatte.

Auch den Weg zu ihrer Wohnung legten sie zurück, ohne auch nur ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln.

Als sie dort angekommen waren, öffnete Hermine die Türe und drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Komm rein!", sagte sie in einem Ton, der gefährlich nach einem Befehl klang.

Snape blieb draußen stehen, verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme und starrte sie böse an.

„Meinst du nicht auch, dass du mir eine Erklärung schuldest?", fragte Hermine herrisch. „Kommst du jetzt rein, oder ziehst du es vor, mir auf dem Gang zu erklären, warum du mich gestern so eiskalt abserviert hast?"

Wütend marschierte Snape in die Wohnung, wobei er Hermine auch gleich mit hineinschob, und knallte in gewohnter Manier die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Sonst noch Befehle, Madam?", knurrte er.

„Ja! Sag mir endlich, was in deinem sturen Schädel vorgeht", fauchte Hermine zurück, „ich meine hinter dieser Maske von eiserner Beherrschung, die du vor dir herträgst, wie einen Schutzschild."

Snape sah sie an, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen, lediglich die zornig funkelnden Augen gaben Auskunft über seinen Gemütszustand.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun sollte", sagte er kalt, „denn vielleicht schlägst du sonst DEINEN sturen Schädel wieder an die nächste Wand, und eventuell geht es dann nicht so glimpflich ab, wie beim letzten mal - möglicherweise erreichst du beim nächsten Versuch dein Ziel."

„Das wird nicht wieder vorkommen!", versprach Hermine.

„Dir ist doch wohl klar, wie das hätte ausgehen können, wenn ich dich nicht gleich gefunden hätte?", fragte Snape scharf.

„Ich wollte mir nichts antun!", sagte Hermine. „Ich wollte mich nicht einmal absichtlich verletzen."

„Sondern?", knurrte Snape.

„Ich habe nur versucht, diese entsetzliche, quälende Leere in mir zu vertreiben", flüsterte Hermine.

Snape sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Ich bin nicht Isabella!", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

Er senkte den Kopf.

„Sie hat es dir also erzählt", sagte er leise. „Warum bin ich dann noch hier?"

„Weil ich deine Version dieser Geschichte gerne hören würde", sagte Hermine.

„Wozu soll das gut sein?", sagte Snape rau, „ich habe dieses Mädchen für meine Zwecke benutzt, und sie hat sich deswegen das Leben genommen – da gibt es nichts zu beschönigen."

„Selbst wenn deine Sicht der Dinge mit dem, was ich von Minerva und Albus gehört habe übereinstimmt, wäre das noch lange kein Grund, mich von dir fern zu halten", sagte Hermine eindringlich.

„Das ist ja wohl nicht dein Ernst...", sagte Snape ungläubig.

„Severus – warst du mit mir zusammen, um Minerva zu demütigen?", fragte Hermine.

„Bist du verrückt? Natürlich nicht!", schnaubte Snape.

„Und hast du mich auf irgendeine Weise ausgenützt?", bohrte Hermine ungeduldig weiter.

„In gewisser Hinsicht schon", sagte Snape stur. „Wenn ein Mann in meinem Alter sich wider besseren Wissens mit einer so jungen Frau einlässt, die sich noch sämtliche jugendliche Illusionen bewahrt hat, kann man schon von Ausnutzen sprechen."

„Red kein solches Blech, Severus Snape", fauchte Hermine. „Ich bin freiwillig bei dir – du hast mich weder verführt, noch sonst irgend etwas getan, um mich zu ermutigen. Im Gegenteil, du hast dich mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, gegen meine Versuche, dir näher zu kommen. Es kann gar keine Rede davon sein, dass du mich ausnützt."

„Nachdem du weißt, wozu ich fähig bin, kannst du unmöglich bei mir bleiben wollen", sagte Snape, „selbst wenn ich mich an dir noch nicht schuldig gemacht habe."

„Albus sagt, du hättest alles getan, um deine Schuld gegenüber Isabella wieder gutzumachen", sagte Hermine.

„Hat nicht viel genützt, wie's aussieht", zischte Snape.

„Minerva sagt allerdings, du hättest Isabella wie Dreck behandelt, und du hättest deine Seele unwiederbringlich an die dunkle Seite verkauft", sagte Hermine.

„Na wenn Minerva das sagt...", meinte Snape sarkastisch.

„Sie sagt alle Todesser hätten Menschen gemordet, gefoltert und vergewaltigt, und ich könne unmöglich etwas für einen Mann empfinden, der da mitgemacht hätte", fuhr Hermine unbeirrt fort.

Snape schwieg.

„Hast du das auch getan?", fragte Hermine flüsternd.

„Wenn ich jetzt ja sage, gibst du dann auf?", fragte Snape.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine. „Ich will die Wahrheit, Severus!"

„Das läuft auf dasselbe hinaus", sagte Snape leise, kehrte Hermine den Rücken und ging zum Fenster, wo er, beide Hände auf das Fensterbrett gestützt stehen blieb, und in die Nacht hinaus starrte. „Sie hat recht – ich habe meine Seele verkauft."

Hermine ging ihm nach, und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Hast du Menschen ermordet?", fragte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Gefoltert...?"

„Ja!"

„Vergewaltigt...?"

„Ja!"

Hermine hielt entsetzt den Atem an.

Das Schweigen, das sich daraufhin zwischen ihnen ausbreitete, hing wie ein kalter Nebel im Raum.

„Bereust du es?", fragte sie nach einer Weile zittrig.

„Ja!", sagte Snape leise. „Aber was bringt das schon..."

„Hast du das alles getan, weil du es tun musstest?", fragte Hermine.

„Damit könnte ich mich natürlich herausreden", sagte Snape, „doch in Wirklichkeit hat man immer eine Wahl, auch wenn die zweite Möglichkeit den eigenen Tod bedeutet."

„Aber...", sagte Hermine zögernd.

„Tatsache ist, dass ich nicht nur ein Verbrecher, sondern auch ein Feigling gewesen bin", sagte Snape hart.

„Aber du hast die Seite gewechselt, und dich Dumbledore als Spion zur Verfügung gestellt, unter Einsatz deines eigenen Lebens – so was tut kein Feigling", sagte Hermine eindringlich.

„Das gibt den Menschen, die ich getötet habe ihr Leben nicht zurück", sagte Snape.

„Du hast so viele Menschen gerettet – ohne dich wäre es vielleicht gar nicht gelungen, Voldemort zu besiegen", sagte Hermine, trat hinter Snape und umarmte ihn.

Er erstarrte.

„Lass mich, Hermine, bitte - ich bin es nicht wert", sagte er hilflos.

„Ich glaube an die Vergebung, Severus", sagte Hermine und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Berührung, „und ich bin ganz sicher, dass die Waage der Gerechtigkeit mittlerweile zu deinen Gunsten ausschlägt."

„Du bist viel zu gut für mich, Hermine", flüsterte Snape.

„Das ist Unsinn, Severus", sagte Hermine, „und jetzt dreh dich endlich um, und nimm mich in den Arm – es ist zwei Tage her, dass du das getan hast, und ich habe Entzugserscheinungen."

„Warum tust du dir das an?", fragte Snape während er sich umdrehte und zögernd die Arme um sie legte.

„Weil ich dich liebe", sagte Hermine ruhig.

„Womit habe ich das nur verdient?", sagte Snape ungläubig.

„Das ist nicht wichtig", sagte Hermine, „lass es mich einfach tun!"

„Du bist das Beste, was mir je in meinem Leben passiert ist, Hermine – weißt du das", sagte Snape leise.

Lange Zeit blieben sie einfach so stehen, eng umschlungen, dem Atem und dem Herzschlag des anderen lauschend und mit dem verzweifelten Wunsch, diesen Moment für alle Ewigkeit festzuhalten.

Als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten, war die Dunkelheit völlig über das Schloss hereingebrochen.

Nachdem sie das Feuer im Kamin entfacht hatten, ließen sie sich auf dem dicken Teppich davor nieder, auf dem Hermine einige voluminöse Kissen drapiert hatte.

„Erzähl mir von Isabella", bat Hermine.

Snape berichtete, wie er auf die junge Frau angesetzt worden war, und wie leicht es gewesen war, sie zu täuschen und von der schwierigen Situation, als er den Lehrerposten in Hogwarts angenommen hatte. Sein Bericht deckte sich in groben Zügen mit dem, was Hermine bereits von McGonagall und Dumbledore erfahren hatte. Sie begann an der Stelle nachzufragen, wo die beiden sich widersprochen hatten.

„Wie hast du Isabella beigebracht, was du getan hast?", fragte sie.

„Ich habe ihr so schonend wie ich konnte die Wahrheit gesagt, und dass ich sie zwar mag, aber alles andere nur Mittel zum Zweck war, um an Informationen zu kommen", sagte Snape.

„Du hast sie gern gehabt?", fragte Hermine.

„Ja – sie war ein durch und durch liebenswerter Mensch", sagte Snape, „Minerva war ganz vernarrt in sie, und hat sie bemuttert bis zum Gehtnichtmehr.

„Was meint Minerva damit, du hättest Isabella wie Dreck behandelt?", wollte Hermine wissen.

„Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, bin ich ihr zunächst aus dem Weg gegangen", sagte Snape, „darunter hat sie natürlich sehr gelitten, und schließlich kam ich nicht mehr umhin, ihr mein Verhalten zu erklären."

„Wie hat sie reagiert, nachdem du ihr alles gebeichtet hattest?", fragte Hermine.

„Sie war sehr verstört", seufzte Snape, „das hat ihr völlig den Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen. Nachdem der erste Schock sich nach ein paar Tagen gelegt hatte, hat sie jedoch immer wieder versucht mich davon zu überzeugen, dass wir noch mal von Vorne anfangen könnten – und da wurde Minerva erst so richtig zur Furie. Sie hat mit allen Mitteln versucht, eine erneute Beziehung zwischen uns zu verhindern, und wie du weißt, ist es ihr letztendlich ja auch gelungen, wenn auch mit einem schrecklichen Ergebnis."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Ach – sie hat diesen Teil ausgelassen...", sagte Snape grimmig, „das hätte ich mir eigentlich denken können."

„Albus hat auch nichts weiter erwähnt", sagte Hermine.

„Er weiß nichts von dem vorletzten Akt, in diesem Drama", sagte Snape. „Minerva hat vorgezogen, ihm nichts davon zu erzählen, und ich habe es vorsichtshalber auch bleiben lassen."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Hermine.

„Es war am Abend eines dieser grausam-kitschigen Halloweenfeste, die unser Schulleiter so gerne inszeniert", erzählte Snape. „Er hat mich gezwungen teilzunehmen, und ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich ziemlich vollaufen lassen, um die ganze Sache einigermaßen durchzuhalten, zumal Isabella mich nicht aus den Augen ließ, und auch McGonagall mich den ganzen Abend bösartig anstarrte. Sie hat mich dann, als Dumbledore Isabella in ein längeres Gespräch verwickelte, in ihr Büro beordert, und ich bin ihrer Aufforderung nachgekommen. Immerhin war sie die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, und ich als Lehrer ein Frischling. In ihrem Büro hat sie mir die Hölle heiß gemacht. Sie hat mich angeschrieen, wie eine Irre, sie würde mich umbringen, wenn ich noch einmal wagen sollte ihrem Schützling zu nahe zu kommen – und ich habe zurückgebrüllt, was zum Großteil auf meinen alkoholisierten Zustand zurückzuführen war, denn damals hatte ich schon noch ein bisschen Respekt vor ihr – schließlich hatte ich schon als Schüler mit ihrer unerbittlichen Strenge Bekanntschaft gemacht."

Snape machte eine Pause und sah etwas verlegen drein.

„Und dann...?", fragte Hermine ungeduldig.

„Ja und dann ist das Ganze irgendwie entgleist...", sagte Snape vage.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Hermine.

„Na ja – diese Auseinandersetzung hat sich ganz anders entwickelt, als es vorauszusehen war...", sagte Snape vorsichtig, „...obwohl – vielleicht hatte sie es ja auch so geplant..., wer weiß das schon..."

„Wovon sprichst du, Severus?", sagte Hermine entnervt.

„Manchmal entwickeln sich Aggressionen anders als man meint", sagte Snape, der es nun vermied Hermine in die Augen zu sehen, „sie verwandeln sich plötzlich in etwas anderes..., ich war betrunken, und Minerva war damals zwar schon Ende vierzig, aber dennoch eine nicht unattraktive Frau, und da es ist einfach so passiert..."

„Du hast mit ihr geschlafen?", rief Hermine mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Ja...", sagte Snape betreten.

„Sie ist über zwanzig Jahre älter als du", japste Hermine.

„Ich bin auch über zwanzig Jahre älter als du", gab Snape zu bedenken.

„Das ist etwas anderes", polterte Hermine.

„Ach so...", meinte Snape mit der Andeutung eines Lächelns.

„Lenk jetzt nicht ab Severus!", sagte Hermine streng. „Du und Minerva, ihr habt also an diesem Abend in ihrem Büro..."

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Wo genau?", fragte Hermine.

„Warum willst du das denn wissen?", fragte Snape leicht verzweifelt.

„Darum!", sagte Hermine barsch.

„Auf dem Tisch...", murmelte Snape.

„Und – wie ging's dann weiter?", fragte Hermine mit etwas schriller Stimme.

„Gleich nach Beendigung dieser fünf Minuten-Aktion hörten wir ein Geräusch an der Tür, und da stand sie – Isabella – und wir hatten keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon da stand. Minerva hatte wohl in ihrem Ärger vergessen, die Tür zu verriegeln – oder sie hat es absichtlich nicht getan, weil sie erwischt werden wollte – ich weiß es nicht. Es wäre ihr zuzutrauen, dass sie das Ganze vorsätzlich inszeniert hatte, um Isabella endgültig davon zu überzeugen, was für ein mieses Schwein ich bin – aber das streitet sie natürlich ab. Sie stellt es im Nachhinein auch so dar, als wäre ich über sie hergefallen, und nicht umgekehrt, was aber keinesfalls den Tatsachen entspricht."

Er macht eine kleine Pause und strich sich fahrig die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Isabella hat kein Wort gesagt – sie stand nur da, und starrte uns völlig fassungslos an", fuhr er fort. „Als Minerva auf sie zuging, und begann irgendwelche Erklärungen zu stammeln, ist sie davongelaufen. Am Tag darauf hat man sie im Gewächshaus gefunden."

Snape vergrub für einen kurzen Moment das Gesicht in den Händen.

„In der Reihe derer, die ihr Leben wegen mir verloren, ist ihr Tod der sinnloseste", sagte er verzweifelt. „Wenn ich nicht zu betrunken gewesen wäre, hätte ich ihr nachlaufen können, und sie davon abhalten", fügte er hinzu, „aber so habe ich nichts getan."

„Du konntest nicht wissen, dass sie sich gleich umbringen würde", sagte Hermine energisch, „und außerdem hätte Minerva zu ihr gehen müssen, wenn sie sich so nahe standen."

„Und was sagst du nun zu diesem neuen Detail", fragte Snape unsicher.

„Das du auf ältere Frauen stehst, stimmt mich leicht nachdenklich", sagte Hermine, „aber ansonsten finde ich, wirft die Sache eher ein schlechtes Licht auf Minerva.

„Sie war damals nicht viel älter, als ich jetzt", sagte Snape leicht beleidigt.

„Schon gut – so war's nicht gemeint", sagte Hermine und verkniff sich ein Grinsen.

„Ach nein...?", sagte Snape zweifelnd.

„Nein!", sagte Hermine.

„Gut!"

„Severus?"

„Hm?"

„In meinem Büro steht auch ein sehr schöner, stabiler Tisch", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

„Du verrücktes Weib!", sagte Snape.

_Fortsetzung folgt..._

_Ich hoffe, das war Euch nicht zu heftig...!_

_(...auch das mit McM. Auf dem Tisch nicht...°lol°)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Hallo ihr Lieben – die letzten drei Kapitel sind da. Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_(Achtung Anna: DER TISCH kommt noch mal vor! °ggg°)_

Kapitel 24 

Die nächsten Tage empfand Hermine als äußerst anstrengend.

Severus und Minerva feindeten sich zwar nicht offen an, wenn sie sich beim Essen oder im Lehrerzimmer begegneten – sie sprachen vielmehr überhaupt nicht miteinander – aber dieses eisige Schweigen war belastender als jedes bissige Wort es hätte sein können.

Allerdings war Hermines Beziehung zu Severus um einiges intensiver geworden – es war deutlich zu spüren, das auch er sich nun sehr bewusst auf sie einließ, was ihr unendlich gut tat.

Da ihr klar war, dass dies hauptsächlich auf die offene Auseinandersetzung mit den schmerzlichen Bürden der Vergangenheit zurückzuführen war, wollte Hermine unbedingt erreichen, dass auch ihre Freundin Minerva sich der unangenehmen Wahrheit stellte, und auf diese Weise ihren Seelenfrieden fand.

Diese wich jedoch jeder Bemühung Hermines, mit ihr zu sprechen, mit verschlossener Mine und verdächtig feucht schimmernden Augen aus.

Seit Hermine ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass weder sie noch Severus ihre Beziehung zu beenden gedachten, dass im Gegenteil jetzt viele Zweifel beseitigt wären, hatte Minerva den Kontakt zu ihr auf das schulisch notwendige Minimum reduziert.

Aber Hermine wäre nicht sie selbst gewesen, hätte sie sich so leicht von ihrem Vorhaben abbringen lassen.

Am Wochenende, auf einem langen Spaziergang durch die, in die warmen Farben des Herbstes getauchten Highlands, sprach sie Snape auf die Sache an.

„Severus – wenn du wüsstest, das mich etwas belastet", sagte sie beiläufig, aber mit verdächtig einschmeichelnder Stimme, „dann würdest du doch sicher versuchen mir zu helfen, nicht war?"

„Warum nur lässt mich diese kleine, harmlose Bemerkung unwillkürlich erschauern", sagte Snape.

„Würdest du nun versuchen, mich zu unterstützen, oder nicht?", fragte Hermine beharrlich.

„Was willst du?", fragte Snape spöttisch.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Minerva", sagte Hermine.

Snapes Miene verdüsterte sich schlagartig.

„Sie lässt mich einfach nicht mehr an sich heran", fuhr Hermine fort. „Ich würde so gerne noch mal mit ihr reden, sie beruhigen, ihr erklären, wie die Dinge liegen – aber sie flüchtet regelrecht vor mir. Könntest du nicht vielleicht...?", fügte sie zaghaft hinzu.

„Nein - das kann ich nicht Hermine!", sagte Snape barsch. „Das würde umgehend wieder in einem Desaster enden – und damit wäre nun wirklich niemandem geholfen."

„Aber du könntest es doch wenigstens versuchen, damit sie weiß, das du gewillt bist, euren Streit ein für alle Mal zu begraben", beharrte Hermine.

„Ich werde mich nicht anbiedern bei dieser hysterischen Giftspritze", faucht Snape. „Das kannst du vergessen!"

„Ich könnte dabeibleiben, um zu verhindern, dass euer Gespräch eskaliert", bot Hermine an, gänzlich unbeeindruckt, von seinem bissigen Ton.

Snape sah sie fassungslos an.

„Hermine...", sagte er schließlich in dem überfreundlichen Tonfall, mit dem man Poppy des öfteren zu geistig verwirrten Patienten sprechen hörte, „...deinen jugendlichen Optimismus in allen Ehren, aber ich befürchte, das würde nicht funktionieren – oder hast du schon mal eine Maus zwei kampflustige Katzen in Schach halten sehen."

„Ich bin keine Maus!", sagte Hermine entrüstet.

„Nein – natürlich nicht!", sagte Snape beschwichtigend und legte den Arm um sie. „Das war doch nur ein bildhafter Versuch, dir das Aggressionspotential, das du da steuern willst vor Augen zu führen, ...mein Mäuschen."

„Sei nicht so herablassend, du alter Stinkstiefel", fauchte Hermine beleidigt, und versuchte, seinen Arm abzuschütteln.

„Im Ernst, Hermine, wie stellst du dir das vor?", sagte Snape, und zog sie näher an sich, „hast du das etwa in deinen Muggel-Psycho-Kursen gelernt, wie man so eine konfliktgeladene Situation kontrolliert - zwischen zwei Menschen, die sich hassen...? Glaub mir - Minerva verwandelt sich in eine rasende Wildsau, ehe du auch nur einen Satz von Freud zitieren kannst."

„Ich glaube eher, dass du derjenige wärst, der sich zuerst verwandelt – in was für ein Ungeheuer auch immer", sagte Hermine bissig.

„Auch das liegt durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen", räumte Snape ein.

„Severus – das ist mir wirklich wichtig", sagte Hermine bittend. „Siehst du denn wirklich keinen Weg, mir zu helfen?"

„Doch – ich könnte damit aufhören Minerva jedes Mal, wenn ich sie sehe, die Pest an den Hals zu wünschen", sagte Snape mitfühlend. „Wäre dir damit gedient?"

„Wenn du nicht auf der Stelle damit aufhörst, dich über mich lustig zu machen, könnte es sein, dass ich sehr, sehr böse werde", sagte Hermine drohend.

„Habe ich schon einmal erwähnt, wie aufregend du aussieht, wenn du so richtig wütend bist", sagte Snape versonnen, und wich geschickt aus, als sie nach ihm schlug.

„Weißt du was...", fauchte Hermine, „ich werde Albus bitten, euch beide zu einem Gespräch zu beordern, bei dem auch ich anwesend sein kann. Er wird euch zwei unartigen Miezekätzchen sicher in den Griff bekommen – was meinst du...?"

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst?", sagte Snape alarmiert.

„Ach – würdest du mir das etwa übel nehmen?", säuselte Hermine.

„Darauf kannst du wetten!", sagte Snape finster.

„Und was würdest du dann tun?", fragte Hermine provozierend. „Vielleicht Migräne vortäuschen, wenn ich mit dir schlafen will?"

„Es ist wirklich unglaublich, wie frech du in letzter Zeit geworden bist", sagte Snape mit drohendem Gesichtsausdruck. „Ich würde sagen, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dich mal so richtig übers Knie lege."

„Cool – vielleicht kannst du ja dann völlig gelassen zu dem Gespräch bei Albus gehen, wenn du vorher deine Aggressionen an mir ausgelassen hast", sagte Hermine grinsend.

„Du hast einfach keinen Respekt mehr vor mir", sagte Snape erschüttert. „Da hat man nun sieben Jahre lang Granger, die kleine Streberin, eingeschüchtert – und alles war umsonst – das ist so deprimierend!"

„Das tut mir jetzt aber wirklich leid für dich, Severus", sagte Hermine bedauernd. „Überlegst du es dir die Sache mit Minerva noch mal?"

„Wozu soll das gut sein, Hermine?", fragte Snape genervt. „Es würde nichts bringen – glaub es mir!"

„Bitte...!", sagte Hermine.

„Himmel noch mal – was bist du bloß für ein penetrantes kleines Biest", bellte Snape, „na schön – wenn du sie dazu bewegen kannst, noch einmal mit mir zu sprechen, dann bin ich einverstanden. Aber eines sag' ich dir gleich – ich garantiere für gar nichts!"

Nachdem somit die erste Hürde genommen war, machte sich Hermine am selben Abend umgehend daran, Minerva die Pistole auf die Brust zu setzen.

Als auf ihr Klopfen an der Wohnungstür keine Reaktion erfolgte, versuchte Hermine es bei McGonagalls Büro, wo sie ihr Opfer schließlich auch antraf.

„Hallo Minerva – ich darf doch reinkommen...?", sagte Hermine forsch und marschierte ins Zimmer, so das der überraschten Professorin nichts anderes übrig blieb, als betreten zu nicken.

Vor Minervas großem, alten Mahagonischreibtisch blieb Hermine stehen, und strich nachdenklich mit den Fingerspitzen über das dunkle Holz.

„Ein sehr schöner Tisch ist das – hast du den schon länger?", fragte sie beiläufig.

McGonagall nickte und sah sie schweigend und misstrauisch an.

„Stand der vor zwanzig Jahren auch schon hier?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

„Warum fragst du das?", keuchte Minerva.

„Na warum wohl...?", sagte Hermine sanft. „Er hat es mir erzählt."

McGonagall sah fast panisch zur Tür, als würde sie ihre Möglichkeiten zur Flucht abschätzen.

„Rede mit mir, Minerva, bitte!", sagte Hermine eindringlich.

McGonagall krallte die Hände so fest um die Armlehnen ihres Stuhles, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Was hat dir dieser..., dieser..., was hat er dir gesagt?", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar.

Hermine schilderte bedächtig, und ohne Minerva dabei aus den Augen zu lassen, was sie von Severus über den Hergang am Abend des Halloweenfestes gehört hatte.

Sie bemühte sich dabei um einen möglichst neutralen Ton, und beschränkte sich auf die Fakten, ohne auch nur einen Ansatz von moralischer Wertung mit einfließen zu lassen.

Danach sah sie Minerva, die keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hatte abwartend an.

„Entspricht das, was ich eben gesagt habe, auch deiner Erinnerung an jenen Abend", fragte Hermine schließlich vorsichtig.

„Ja...", hauchte Minerva beschämt, mit gesenktem Kopf.

„Meinst du nicht, das es an der Zeit ist, dir diesen Vorfall selbst zu verzeihen?", fragte Hermine.

„Du...verurteilst nicht, was ich getan habe?", fragte Minerva ungläubig.

„Das steht mir doch gar nicht zu", sagte Hermine. „Außerdem ist es nur menschlich, dass man manchmal seinen Gefühlen einfach nachgibt, und sich treiben lässt, auch wenn man hinterher feststellen muss, dass man es lieber nicht hätte tun sollen."

„Aber wenn man mitverantwortlich ist, für den Tod eines anderen Menschen, ist das nicht so einfach wegzustecken", sagte Minerva leise.

„Jeder ist letztendlich für seine Taten selbst verantwortlich", sagte Hermine. „Dass sie ihr Leben einfach so weggeworfen hat, war Isabellas eigene Entscheidung. Severus hat sicher entscheidend mitgewirkt, die Weichen auf ihrem Weg in die falsche Richtung zu stellen, und vielleicht hast auch du ein kleines Stück dazu beigetragen – aber wenn alle Menschen, die jemals von anderen enttäuscht worden sind, sich umgebracht hätten, wäre die Welt nur sehr dünn besiedelt.

„Du hörst dich fast schon an wie Albus", sagte Minerva mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment", sagte Hermine, die das Lächeln herzlich erwiderte.

„Und du hast wirklich ernsthaft vor, mit ihm zusammenzubleiben?", fragte Minerva zögernd.

„Ja! Wenn er mich lässt...", sagte Hermine.

„Ich verstehe das nicht...", sagte Minerva unglücklich, „warum sucht du dir nicht jemand jüngeren, mit einer weniger... schmutzigen Vergangenheit – du hast doch während deines Studiums in Edinburgh sicher jede Menge nette, normale Männer kennen gelernt - warum muss es ausgerechnet er sein?"

„Natürlich habe ich dort solche Männer kennen gelernt", sagte Hermine. „Ich hatte auch einige Beziehungen, die zwar nicht so furchtbar lang gehalten haben, aber durchaus _nett_ und _normal _waren, solange sie dauerten. Keiner meiner damaligen Partner ist mir dabei jemals so nahe gekommen, wie Severus. Wie soll ich das erklären...? Er berührt eine Seite meines Wesens, von der ich vorher gar nicht wusste, dass sie da ist."

„Aber dir ist doch klar, wer er ist...", sagte Minerva.

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst, und ich müsste lügen, würde ich behaupten, dass mich seine Vergangenheit kalt lässt", sagte Hermine leise, „aber wir leben in der Gegenwart, und er hat sich geändert, das weiß ich genau."

„Schön – er bringt keine Leute mehr um", sagte Minerva bissig, „aber das macht ihn nicht automatisch liebenswert."

„Minerva – das ist ungerecht", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll. „Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, das er der dunklen Seite längst abgeschworen hat. Außerdem hat er, vielleicht mehr als jeder von uns, sein Leben auf's Spiel gesetzt, im Kampf gegen Voldemort. Ich denke, er hat genug Buße getan, für die Sünden der Vergangenheit."

„Schon gut – ich hab's kapiert!", sagte Minerva. „Trotzdem ist er ein ganz mieser, arroganter, ungerechter..."

„Ich liebe ihn!", sagte Hermine schlicht.

„Das ist ...schrecklich!", sagte Minerva resigniert.

„Meinst du, du könntest trotzdem mit mir befreundet sein?", fragte Hermine.

„Natürlich!", sagte Minerva rasch. „...das heißt – wenn du mich noch als Freundin willst."

„Klar will ich!", sagte Hermine schlicht, und reichte der Älteren über den Tisch hinweg die Hand, die diese dankbar drückte.

„Dann wirst du dich aber auch wieder mit Severus vertragen müssen", fuhr Hermine fort, „denn die Art, wie ihr augenblicklich mit einander umgeht, ist unerträglich."

Minerva rümpfte angewidert die Nase.

„Du meinst... ich muss mit ihm reden?", sagte sie unwillig.

„Ja – genau das meine ich", sagte Hermine.

„Er ist vielleicht gar nicht dazu bereit...", meinte Minerva ausweichend.

„Natürlich will er nicht. Er ist genauso stur wie du, aber er wird es tun – genau wie du - mir zuliebe!", sagte Hermine energisch.

„In Ordnung", sagte Minerva ergeben. „Wann und wo?"

„Am besten kommst du gleich mit mir in den Kerker", sagte Hermine geschäftig.

„Was...? In seine Privaträume?", sagte Minerva entsetzt. „Da war ich noch nie!"

„Ja und? Wo ist das Problem? Es ist ganz gemütlich dort, und es steht auch kein Sarg im Schlafzimmer – ich schwöre es dir", sagte Hermine grinsend.

Als Hermine mit Minerva im Schlepptau bei Snapes Wohnung angekommen war, öffnete sie die Tür mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes, gedanklich auf das Passwort konzentriert, das er ihr kürzlich anvertraut hatte.

„Severus?", rief sie, als sie die Wohnung betraten, wobei Minerva sich neugierig umsah.

„Ich bin hier", drang seine Stimme aus der Küche. „Und warst du erfolgreich bei Frau Professor Oberwichtig?"

„Ja – und ich habe sie gleich mitgebracht!", rief Hermine.

„Scheiße!", hörte man ihn leise fluchen.

Die Küchentür ging auf und Snape kam heraus, lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen und sah die beiden Frauen kritisch an.

„Mann kann dir wirklich das ein oder andere vorwerfen, Hermine, aber unnötig Zeit vertrödeln ist nicht dein Ding", murmelte er. „Minerva – welch unerwarteter Glanz in meiner armseligen Behausung", fuhr er, an die ziemlich biestig dreinblickende McGonagall gewandt fort.

„Professor Oberwichtig kann auch wieder gehen, wenn's gerade nicht genehm ist", fauchte diese.

„Noch genehmer wird's kaum werden", sagte Snape. „Nehmen sie doch bitte Platz Gnädigste."

„Herzlichen Dank – zu gütig von ihnen", sagte Minerva ölig, und ließ sich auf einem der Sessel nieder.

„Wie wär's, wenn du deinem Gast, und auch mir, etwas zu trinken anbietest?", sagte Hermine, als Snape von sich aus keine Anstalten machte, sich in Richtung Gastfreundschaft zu betätigen.

„Aber natürlich – wie nachlässig von mir", sagte Snape. „Was darf's denn sein – Tee, Kaffee, Wein, Salzsäure, oder vielleicht ein hübsches, schnell wirkendes Gift?"

„Severus...!", sagte Hermine warnend. „Möchtest du ein Glas Wein, Minerva, oder lieber etwas anderes?"

„Wein!", sagte Minerva barsch. „Aber es wär' mir lieb, wenn er erst hier, vor meinen Augen entkorkt wird!"

„Diese Welt ist voller misstrauischer Menschen...", murmelte Snape, bevor er in der Küche verschwand, und gleich darauf mit einer Flasche Wein und drei Gläsern zurückkehrte.

Als sie schließlich jeder ein volles Glas vor sich stehen hatten, machte sich zunächst peinliches Schweigen breit, das alsbald von Snapes Katze unterbrochen wurde, die durch das geöffnete Fenster hereingeschlüpft war. Laut maunzend begrüßte sie ihren Mitbewohner.

„Na, Katze – warst du MÄUSE jagen", sagte Snape mit einem anzüglichen Seitenblick auf Hermine.

Hermine blitzte ihn wütend an und griff nach ihrem Weinglas.

Auch Snape hob sein Glas und nickte ihr leicht amüsiert zu. „Auf dich, Hermine - die hartnäckigste Frau unter der Sonne."

„Severus, ich bin auf Hermines Wunsch hier", ergriff Minerva schließlich das Wort. „Sie hält es für unangebracht, dass wir nicht mehr miteinander reden. Ich bin durchaus geneigt, diesem Wunsch zu entsprechen, und wieder auf einem normalen, kollegialen Niveau mit ihnen zu verkehren."

„Das ist so überaus freundlich von ihnen, Minerva - ich bin wirklich gerührt", sagte Snape, mit vor Sarkasmus triefender Stimme.

„STOP!", rief Hermine, als sie sah, dass Minerva zu einer entsprechenden Antwort ansetzte.

„Erstens – würdest du bitte aufhören, dich so zickig aufzuführen, Severus!", sagte sie energisch. „Minerva hat immerhin den Anfang gemacht – du musst es ihr nicht noch erschweren!"

„Und zweitens finde ich", fuhr sie fort, „dass ihr euch, nachdem wir unter uns sind, und in Anbetracht der... Umstände, ruhig mit _Du_ anreden könnt, solange ihr die Attribute _Bastard_ und _Miststück_ weglasst."

Minerva räusperte sich verlegen, und Severus sah sie missmutig und äußerst zweifelnd an.

„Da richte ich mich ganz nach den Wünschen meiner stellvertretenden Chefin, die mir an Jahren, Weisheit, und hoffentlich auch an Güte, weitaus überlegen ist", sagte er schließlich süffisant.

„Darauf kannst du wetten", sagte Minerva bissig.

„So – nachdem diese Kleinigkeit geklärt zu sein scheint, könntest du uns vielleicht mitteilen, was du von Minervas Vorschlag hältst", sagte Hermine und sah Snape erwartungsvoll an.

„Wie war noch mal der Vorschlag?", sagte Snape nachdenklich.

„Severus...!", sagte Hermine streng.

„Ach ja – normales, kollegiales Verhalten und so weiter...", sagte Snape, „das lässt sich machen – kein Problem."

„Tatsächlich...? Davon war die letzten zwanzig Jahre aber reichlich wenig zu merken", sagte Minerva spitz.

„Siehst du – sie boykottiert mich!", sagte Snape aufgebracht zu Hermine, während er anklagend mit dem Finger auf Minerva zeigte.

„Willst du etwa ernsthaft behaupten, du hättest dich in der Vergangenheit auch nur einmal ernsthaft bemüht mit mir auszukommen", fauchte Minerva.

„Na ja - einmal schon...", sagte Snape boshaft.

„Das muss ich mir nicht anhören!", keifte Minerva und sprang auf.

„Schon gut – ich nehm's zurück!", rief Snape, nachdem auch Hermine ihn empört ansah, und hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Das war wirklich unpassend – TUT MIR LEID!"

„Du bist und bleibst ein mieser, hinterhältiger...", sagte Minerva mit zornig zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„MINERVA – BITTE...!", unterbrach Hermine sie flehend.

McGonagall setzte sich zögernd zurück in ihren Sessel, während sie ihren Widersacher wütend anfunkelte, dessen ganze Haltung eindeutig Abwehr ausdrückte.

„Auch du bist mir die ganzen Jahre nicht unbedingt entgegengekommen", sagte Snape schließlich etwas ruhiger.

„Ich hatte nie den Eindruck, dass du darauf gesteigerten Wert legen würdest", sagte Minerva kalt.

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich sogar recht", sagte Snape, „Denn dann hätte ich ja niemanden mehr zum Streiten gehabt, und das hat nun mal mit dir am meisten Spaß gemacht – das muss ich zugeben. Du warst immer eine würdige Gegnerin."

„Ich muss sofort zu meinem Kalender", sagte Minerva verblüfft. „Ein Kompliment von Severus, dem Schrecklichen – das ich das noch erleben darf...!"

„Du hast unsere Dispute doch größtenteils auch genossen – gib es zu!", sagte Snape.

„Na schön, Severus – mit niemandem lässt sich's so phantastisch streiten wie mit dir - zufrieden?" seufzte Minerva.

„Klingt gut!", sagte Snape zufrieden.

„Im Grunde genommen finde ich dich meistens gar nicht sooo schlimm", sagte Minerva.

„Das beruhigt mich ungemein", sagte Snape.

„Hin und wieder finde ich dich sogar fast nett...", sagte Minerva zögerlich.

Snape zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch.

„...so nach ein bis zwei Flaschen Wein – meistens", ergänzte sie boshaft grinsend.

„In vino veritas", sagte Snape und zuckte die Schultern.

„Falls aber im Wein doch nicht die Wahrheit liegen sollte, und du Hermine unglücklich machst, ziehe ich dir das Fell über die Ohren", sagte Minerva plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung.

„Geht das jetzt schon wieder los", knurrte Snape.

„Und weil wir gerade dabei sind...", sagte Minerva drohend, „wenn du meinen Gryffindors was antust, während der paar Tage, die ich nicht da bin, mach ich dir ebenfalls die Hölle heiß."

„Ich werde deine Lämmchen schon nicht fressen", maulte Snape, „außerdem werden sie ja von Hermine beschützt – da kann ihnen doch kaum was passieren."

„Du wirst ihm doch auf die Finger schauen, Hermine", fragte Minerva kritisch.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass das nötig sein wird", sagte Hermine belustigt.

„Ha! Das ich nicht lache! Dieser Kerl nützt doch jede Gelegenheit, um meine armen Kleinen in die Pfanne zu hauen", sagte Minerva giftig, „während er seine Nachwuchs-Kriminellen aus Slytherin natürlich verhätschelt und hütet, wie eine Glucke ihre Küken."

„Sie ist einfach ein böses Weib, da hilft alles schön daherreden nichts...", sagte Snape kopfschüttelnd zu Hermine.

„Schön, dass ihr euch wieder vertragt!", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Minerva reiste am Sonntag Abend ab – nicht ohne Hermine vorher noch mal alle Instruktionen, die sie für notwendig erachtete, zum wiederholten Male genauestens zu erläutern.

Bereits am Montag morgen hatte Hermine ihren ersten Einsatz als stellvertretende Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor.

Auf dem Weg zum Frühstück stieß sie auf einig Erstklässler, die im Kreis um zwei ihrer Kameraden herumstanden und sie allem Anschein nach mit anfeuernden Rufen dabei unterstützten, sich gegenseitig verprügeln.

„Geht zur Seite!", rief Hermine scharf, und bahnte sich ihren Weg zu den beiden Kampfhähnen. „Sofort aufhören!", schrie sie die Kinder an, die sie jedoch in ihrer Rage zuerst gar nicht wahrnahmen.

In Ermangelung anderer Ideen packte sie den oberen der Schüler am Kragen und zog ihn unsanft von dem anderen weg.

Als sie sich den Bengel genauer ansah, stellte sie mit Erstaunen fest, dass es ein Mädchen war.

Clarissa Savage, eine zierliche aber äußerst zähe kleine Slytherin versuchte noch ein paar gezielte Tritte zu platzieren, als sie von ihrem Opfer getrennt wurde.

Erst als Hermine sie nochmals auf's Schärfste ermahnte, gab sie Ruhe, und starrte den am Boden liegenden Jungen nur noch mit zornfunkelnden Augen an.

Peter Farrington, ein Gryffindor, sah wesentlich ramponierter aus, als seine Gegnerin. Sein Umhang war am Kragen zerrissen, er blutete ziemlich heftig aus der Nase, und zudem schien er einen Schlag auf's Auge bekommen zu haben, das tränte und langsam zuzuschwellen begann.

„Was soll das? Wieso prügelt ihr euch?", schnauzte Hermine die beiden an, wobei sie Clarissa, als die vermeintlich aggressivere wesentlich länger taxierte.

„Die verrückte Ziege hat mich plötzlich angegriffen", sagte Peter weinerlich und versuchte das Blut, das ihm aus der Nase lief, mit dem Ärmel wegzuwischen.

„Dieser blöde Arsch hat sich über meine Frisur lustig gemacht", fauchte Clarissa, deren kurz geschnittenes braunes Haar widerborstig und igelig vom Kopf abstand, „das muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen!"

„Ganz meine Meinung!", sagte eine dunkle, seidige Stimme.

Die Gruppe der Schüler teilte sich so schnell, wie das rote Meer vor Moses, um Professor Snape durchzulassen.

„Ach du findest es also in Ordnung, wenn deine Schülerin jemandem, der eine Bemerkung über ihr Äußeres fallen lässt, gleich die Nase einschlägt?", sagte Hermine aufgebracht.

„Wen hat's denn erwischt?", sagte Snape neugierig, ohne auf die Frage näher einzugehen. „Farrington – der ist ja zwei Köpfe größer als du, Clarissa – Respekt!"", fügte er spöttisch hinzu.

„Fehlt bloß noch, dass du ihr Punkte dafür gibst", faucht Hermine.

„Gute Idee...", sagte Snape, „und ihm könnte ich ein paar abziehen", fügte er hinzu, und nickte mit dem Kopf zu dem verdattert dreinschauenden Jungen, der immer noch auf dem Boden saß, „dafür, dass er sich von einem Mädchen verprügeln hat lassen."

„Severus...!", zischte Hermine.

„Mal sehn – was ist dir denn Schlimmes passiert, Ferrington...", sagte Snape ungerührt und nahm den blutenden Peter genauer in Augenschein.

„Er muss auf die Krankenstation", sagte Hermine erbost, „das siehst du doch."

„Ach was – dafür musst du Poppy nicht bemühen!", sagte Snape und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Peter gab einen entsetzten Laut von sich und rutschte mit ängstlich aufgerissenen Augen ein Stück nach hinten.

Snape vollführte ein paar elegante Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und murmelte dabei Unverständliches.

Nach wenigen Sekunden war das Blut auf Peters Gesicht verschwunden, das getroffene Auge war wieder genauso groß, wie das gesunde, und der Riss im Umhang hatte sich geschlossen.

„Sieht aus wie neu!", sagte Snape zufrieden. „Gehen wir frühstücken, Hermine?"

„Und du bist der Meinung, das war's jetzt?", fragte Hermine mit wütend zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Oh – das hatte ich ganz vergessen...", sagte Snape mit spöttischem Lächeln, „...vor mir steht ja Ihre Majestät, die stellvertretende Hauslehrerin des überaus noblen Hauses Gryffindor. Meine Verehrung!" Er machte eine angedeutete Verbeugung.

„Hör auf!" zischte Hermine leise. „Danke, das du Peter behandelt hast, aber ich denke nicht, das die Sache damit abgetan ist", fügte sie energisch hinzu.

„Du bestehst auf einer Bestrafung...?", sagte Snape nachdenklich, „Lass mich überlegen... Streckbank? ...Daumenschrauben? ...Auspeitschen? ...Nein – das hat Dumbledore alles verboten. Ich denke es wird reichen, wenn er ein bis zwei Kilo Schnecken entschleimt."

„ER?", rief Hermine empört.

„Na, er hat sich doch über ihre Haare lustig gemacht – so was tut man schließlich nicht!", sagte Snape pikiert und schüttelte den Kopf.

Hermine funkelte ihn wütend an und holte tief Luft – überlegte es sich jedoch dann anders, und wandte sich den Schülern zu.

„Clarissa – du lieferst bis Morgen einen Aufsatz bei mir ab, in dem du mir die Gründe erläuterst, warum jemand untragbar für die Gesellschaft ist, der bei jeder Kleinigkeit rohe Gewalt gegen seine Mitmenschen einsetzt", sagte sie streng, „nicht unter einem halben Meter Pergament, das Ganze."

Clarissa schaute sie äußerst widerspenstig an – aber nachdem ihr auch ein Blick zu Snape nichts als zwei fragend hochgezogene Augenbrauen beschert hatte, wagte sie nicht, zu widersprechen.

„Peter...", fuhr Hermine fort, „du schreibst einen eben so langen Aufsatz über das Thema: _Warum man einen Menschen nicht nur nach seinem Äußeren beurteilen sollte, und erst recht keine blöden Bemerkungen darüber machen darf_."

„Ja, Professor Granger!", sagte Peter verlegen.

„So – und jetzt entschuldigt ihr euch beieinander und gebt euch die Hand", verlangte Hermine.

Widerwillig murmelten die beiden Kontrahenten eine Entschuldigung und reichten sich die Hände.

„Aber zerquetsch ihm dabei nicht die Finger, Clarissa", sagte Snape mit einem boshaften Grinsen, was ihm einen äußerst gereizten Blick von Hermine einbrachte.

„Geht jetzt rein zum Frühstück!", bellte sie die Kinder an, die sich umgehend aus dem Staub machten.

„Das war ja wohl das Allerletzte!", schnaubte Hermine wütend, als sie schließlich alleine mit Snape dastand.

„Du vertrittst Minerva wirklich ausgezeichnet", feixte Snape.

„Dafür werde ich mich rächen, Severus", knurrte Hermine, „wart's nur ab!"

„Und das ausgerechnet heute – wo ich doch Migräne habe", sagte Snape anklagend.

Als sie kurz darauf beim Frühstück saßen, wurde Hermine von ihren Racheplänen abgelenkt, durch Hedwig, Harrys Eule, die ihr einen Brief überbrachte.

Hermine stand in regelmäßigem Briefkontakt mir ihrem alten Freund - aber da sie selbst dabei etwa neunzig Prozent der Korrespondenz bestritt, freute sie sich sehr über jeden Brief, den sie von ihm erhielt.

Neugierig öffnete sie den Umschlag.

Er enthielt eine Einladung, zur kurzfristig anberaumten Einweihungsparty einer Berghütte – wie Hermine Claire kannte, hatte diese Hütte sicher Ähnlichkeit mit einem mittleren Landsitz – die Harry und Claire kürzlich erworben hatten.

Die Feier würde am nächsten Wochenende stattfinden, und die Gäste waren eingeladen, dort auch zu übernachten.

...du kannst auch gerne jemanden mitbringen, Mienchen, wenn's da jemand zum Mitbringen gibt! stand in großen Buchstaben am Ende des Briefes.

Hermine sah nachdenklich zu Severus hinüber, der ihren Blick lächelnd erwiderte.

„Wie geht's denn unserem Helden?", fragte er und wies auf den Brief.

„Was...? Ach so... gut geht's ihm!", sagte Hermine zerstreut. „Claire und er haben sich eine Hütte in den Bergen zugelegt."

„In den Bergen...", sagte Snape verwundert, „...Claire in Bergschuhen – das wär' mal was anderes."

„Ach - wenn sie dazu einen kurzen Rock trägt, wird's schon gehen!", sagte Hermine giftig, und kehrte dann aufgrund seines amüsierten Grinsens, vorübergehend zu ihren Racheplänen zurück.

Während des Vormittags überlegte Hermine, was wohl die günstigste Taktik wäre, Severus dazu zu bringen, sie am Wochenende zu der Party bei Harry zu begleiten – denn wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, würde er dies zunächst vehement verweigern.

Sie verwarf die Idee, ihn direkt darauf anzusprechen, denn das sofortige Nein, das daraus resultieren würde, wäre dann eventuell nicht mehr so leicht abzubiegen.

In einer Freistunde, kurz vor der Mittagspause, setzte sie sich in ihr Büro und schrieb einen langen, diplomatischen Brief, in dem sie ihn bat, sie zu der Feier zu begleiten, und ihm ausführlichst die vielen verschiedenen Gründe erläuterte, warum sie ihn gerne dabeihaben würde.

Als sie ihre Ausführungen noch einmal probehalber durchlas, war sie sehr zufrieden mit sich, und halbwegs zuversichtlich, dass er sich überzeugen lassen würde.

Sie rollte das Pergament sorgfältig zusammen und steckte es, bevor sie zum Essen hinaufging, an seine Türklinke – nachdem sie es mit den üblichen Zugriffsberechtigungszaubern versehen hatte.

Am Nachmittag, nach der letzten Unterrichtsstunde, schaute Hermine zunächst im Gryffindorturm nach dem Rechten, und suchte gleich danach ihre Privaträume auf.

Als sie unter der Klinke ihrer Wohnungstür eine Pergamentrolle stecken sah, machte ihr Herz einen aufgeregten Hüpfer. War das schon die Antwort, auf ihren Brief?

Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich, als sie das Ding herauszog, um die zu Tür öffnen – sie hätte schwören können, dass das Pergament sie angeknurrt hatte.

Ungeduldig entrollte sie das Papier, nachdem sie die Wohnungstür hinter sich geschlossen hatte.

Es stand nur ein einziges Wort in der Mitte des Blattes: - N E I N ! - in Großbuchstaben und mit einem großen Ausrufezeichen, das ein Loch anstelle des Punktes hatte, da der Schreiber die Feder scheinbar recht wütend in das Papier gebohrt hatte.

Enttäuscht starrte Hermine die rüde Nachricht an, und stieß gleich darauf einen spitzen Schrei aus, denn das Pergament schnappte ein paar mal knurrend nach ihr, bevor es sich mit einem wilden Zischen in eine schwarze Rauchwolke verwandelte, die sich dann langsam in Luft auflöste.

Hermine beschloss, dass es besser wäre, erst etwas Zeit verstreichen zu lassen, bevor sie mit dem Verfasser dieser bissigen Mitteilung in persönlichen Kontakt treten würde, und ließ sich zunächst einmal ein heißes, duftendes Bad einlaufen.

Zusätzlich gönnte sie sich, bereits in der Wanne liegend, eine schöne Tasse starken Kaffee.

Eine gute Stunde später machte sie sich, durchgewärmt, koffeingestärkt und kampfeslustig auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Snape saß in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin und las in einem Buch.

Er blickte nicht auf, als Hermine den Raum betrat.

„Hallo Severus!", sagte sie sanft. „Ich habe deine nette Antwort erhalten, nur – akzeptieren werde ich sie nicht."

„Du hast wohl nicht mehr alle Eulen im Käfig!", bellte Snape los. „Ich soll zu einer Party bei Potter gehen – ich glaube du spinnst – ist dir der Ruhm, den du heute morgen als Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor eingeheimst hast, in den Kopf gestiegen, und hat da irgendwas durcheinandergebracht?"

„Würdest du dich bitte ein bisschen abregen!", sagte Hermine ruhig.

Er gab einen knurrenden, beleidigten Grmpf-Laut von sich und widmete sich demonstrativ wieder seinem Buch.

„Würdest du bitte das Buch zur Seite legen!", sagte Hermine freundlich aber nachdrücklich.

Snape warf das Buch in einen der anderen Sessel, uns starrte sie wütend an.

„Danke!", sagte Hermine, „kann ich nun mit dir reden, oder rastest du gleich wieder aus?"

„Setz dich gefälligst hin, wenn du mit mir reden willst", maulte Snape, „ich mag es nicht, wenn du auf mich herunterschaust, und dann auch noch mit dieser ich-bin-dir-an-Beherrschung-weit-überlegen-Mine."

Lächelnd setzte sich Hermine in den Sessel, der ihm am nächsten stand.

„Besser so?", fragte sie zuvorkommend.

„Erträglicher ist das richtige Wort dafür!", knurrte Snape.

„Schön!", sagte Hermine. „Erklärst du mir jetzt bitte - so ruhig, wie du es zustande bringst – was so schrecklich daran ist, wenn ich dich darum bitte, mich zu einer Feier zu begleiten, zu der ich eingeladen bin – und aufgefordert jemand, der mir eventuell sehr nahe steht mitzubringen."

„Erstens – wieso fragst du mich nicht einfach kurz und bündig, um dir eine ebenso kurze und bündige Antwort abzuholen", polterte Snape, „warum schreibst du stattdessen ein ellenlanges Pamphlet – und verschwendest somit nicht nur deine, sondern auch meine Zeit?"

„Na ja – ich dachte, das wäre der geeignetere Weg, dir meine Argumente zu unterbreiten", erklärte Hermine. „Wenn ich dir früher, im Unterricht, direkte Fragen gestellt habe, hast du mich meistens auflaufen lassen - meine Aufsätze hast du jedoch, nach eigen Aussagen immer mit Wohlwollen gelesen."

Trotz seiner Verärgerung nahm Hermine ein kurzes, amüsiertes Aufblitzen in Snapes Gesicht war.

„Umwerfende Logik – Miss Granger", sagte er spöttisch, „hat nur leider nicht funktioniert – dieses mal."

„Und du wirst mir sicher auch gleich erklären warum", sagte Hermine.

„Weil du nicht ernsthaft erwarten kannst, dass ich mich freiwillig an einen Ort begebe, wo lauter junges Gemüse von Mitte Zwanzig rumhängt", knurrte Snape. „Zu allem Überfluss waren vermutlich die Meisten davon einmal meine Schüler – und ich bin nun mal absolut nicht der Typ für rührende Ehemaligen-Treffen. In der Regel bin ich froh, wenn die Bälger die Schule verlassen, und ich nicht mehr Gefahr laufe, sie wieder zu treffen."

„Ach - so ist das also!", sagte Hermine pikiert.

„Du bist natürlich die große Ausnahme – meine heißgeliebte kleine Streberin!", sagte Snape und verdrehte die Augen.

„Das hoffe ich doch", sagte Hermine lässig. „Sicher werden ein paar deiner ehemaligen Schüler dabei sein, aber auch einige andere Bekannte von Harry", fuhr sie fort. „Er lädt zu seinen Partys immer ein recht gemischtes Volk ein, und bestimmt auch ältere Semester - du brauchst nicht befürchten, dass du dort der Grufti sein würdest."

„GRUFTI?", knurrte Snape.

„Ich meinte natürlich, dass auch andere erwachsene Menschen da sein werden, und nicht nur so junges Gemüse wie ich", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Glaub mir, mein Schatz, DICH finde ich wirklich zum anbeißen", sagte Snape in etwas versöhnlicherem Ton, „aber auf den Rest der Potter-Gang habe ich einfach keine Lust."

„Meine Freunde sind also nicht gut genug für dich...?", sagte Hermine.

„Es reicht doch wohl, wenn sie gut genug für dich sind", sagte Snape ungehalten.

„Ich würde dich auch begleiten, wenn du dich mit ein paar guten Kumpels von früher treffen wolltest – gibt es in Askaban eigentlich eine Bar oder so was?", fragte Hermine böse.

„Seit wann schlägst du unter die Gürtellinie, Hermine?", sagte Snape leise aber in einem sehr scharfen Ton.

„Tut mir leid, Severus – das ist mir nur so herausgerutscht", sagte Hermine entschuldigend.

„Dir kann doch außerdem nicht schon wieder danach zumute sein, von allen Seiten angestarrt zu werden", sagte Snape etwas freundlicher.

„Ich würde mich auf jeden Fall lieber mit dir als ohne dich anstarren lassen", sagte Hermine, „denn dass ich meinen Freunden die Sache mit uns nicht verschweigen würde, steht außer Frage."

„Tja - wenn du dein Mitteilungsbedürfnis nicht zügeln kannst, musst du da wohl durch", sagte Snape lax.

„Schön – du hast gewonnen", sagte Hermine resigniert. „Ich werde Harry absagen. Hast du irgendeine Idee, was wir sonst Schönes machen könnten, am Wochenende."

„Wie – wir? Und was soll das heißen – du sagst ihm ab?", fragte Snape ungeduldig. „Das brauchst du doch nicht – geh einfach alleine hin, und die Sache hat sich."

„Nein – das mache ich nicht!", sagte Hermine energisch. „Ich werde Harry einfach schreiben, wie es um uns steht, dass wir aber nicht zu seiner Fete kommen, und warum du das nicht möchtest. Er wird es sicher verstehen – schließlich kennt er dich ja auch ganz gut."

„Was soll der Blödsinn?", knurrte Snape. „Du möchtest dahin – also geh auch. Du musst doch nicht wegen mir darauf verzichten. Wir sind schließlich nicht gezwungen, aneinander zu kleben, wie die Kletten."

„Da hast du natürlich recht", sagte Hermine, „es spricht absolut nichts dagegen, dass wir von Zeit zu Zeit getrennte Wege gehen. Aber diese Einladung ist ein Anlass, zu dem man gewöhnlich als Paar hingeht – alle anderen, die eine feste Beziehung haben, kommen auch mit ihren jeweiligen Partnern – und alleine habe ich einfach keine Lust darauf. Außerdem müsste ich dann erklären, warum du nicht mitgekommen bist. Diese Erklärung wiederum würde meine Freunde in der Annahme bestärken, dass du ein unausstehlicher Mann bist – und danach steht mir nun mal absolut nicht der Sinn."

„Du willst mich also erpressen?", fauchte Snape.

„Durchaus nicht!", sagte Hermine. „Aber die Entscheidungen, wo ich wann hingehe, treffe ich immer noch selber. Übrigens brauchst du das Wochenende auch gar nicht mit mir verbringen, wenn du mich als Klette empfindest. Ich kann auch alleine mit deinem kleinen, süßen Namensvetter spazieren gehen – der hat wenigstens keine Vorbehalte, mich zu begleiten – wohin auch immer", fügte sie mit beleidigt gerümpfter Nase hinzu.

Snape sah sie eine Weile schweigend und abschätzend an.

„Hast du noch weitere Argumente auf Lager, oder war's das schon?", fragte er schließlich mit unergründlichem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Claire wird auch da sein", sagte Hermine mit einem zaghaften Lächeln, „und ich würde sagen, es liegt durchaus im Bereich des Möglichen, dass sie tatsächlich einen Minirock zu ihren Bergschuhen trägt."

„Hm..., warum hast du denn das nicht gleich gesagt?", meinte Snape sarkastisch. „Das lässt die Sache natürlich in einem ganz anderen Licht erscheinen. Eventuell könnte ich sogar Potter & Co. ertragen – vorausgesetzt der Rock ist kurz genug."

„Heißt das, du kommst mit?", sagte Hermine und strahlte ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Wenn du tatsächlich so unvernünftig bist, darauf zu bestehen – meinetwegen", sagte Snape nach kurzem Zögern unwirsch.

„Danke, Severus – das bedeutet mir wirklich viel", rief Hermine, sprang auf und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Schon gut – freu dich nicht zu früh", sagte Snape warnend, „ich werde dir nämlich nicht versprechen, mich in irgendeiner Weise zurückzuhalten – nur für den Fall, das dir das vorschwebt."

„Und was genau heißt das?", sagte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Das heißt, wenn mich einer deiner Kumpels dumm anquatscht, werde ich ihn niederbügeln", sagte Snape barsch.

„Du könntest sie viel mehr schockieren, wenn du nett zu ihnen wärst", schlug Hermine vor.

„Das kannst du vergessen!", sagte Snape.

„Okay!", sagte Hermine grinsend. „Hatte ich eigentlich erwähnt, das wir dort übernachten?"

„Nein – das musst du irgendwie vergessen haben", sagte Snape aufgebracht.

„Vergiss nicht genügend zum Anziehen mitzunehmen – äh..., ich meine Muggelkleidung – mehr von der legeren Sorte", sagte Hermine. „Soll ich dich eventuell bei der Auswahl beraten?", fügte sie beiläufig hinzu, in der Hoffnung, einmal einen Blick in seinen Schrank werfen zu können.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit das ich dich für heute zum Schweigen bringe, meine neugierige kleines Alleswisserin", raunte Snape, während er sie hochhob und in Richtung Schlafzimmer trug.

Am nächsten Morgen schrieb Hermine ein paar Zeilen für Harry, um noch vor dem Frühstück eine der Schuleulen mit der Nachricht loszuschicken.

Hi Harry,

ich freue mich schon sehr auf das Wochenende – und es gibt jemanden zum Mitbringen, nämlich den Mann, den ich liebe.

Bis bald!

Liebe Grüße, Hermine

Versonnen lächelnd sah Hermine der Eule nach, die in den dunstigen Morgennebeln verschwand.

Als sie auf dem Weg zum Frühstück in der Eingangshalle an den Stundengläsern der vier Häuser vorbeikam, traf sie fast der Schlag – das Gryffindor-Glas war nur noch mit einem kläglichen Rest von Rubinen gefüllt, dabei war sie sicher, dass gestern Mittag noch eine stattliche Menge davon dort gelegen hatte.

Mit großen, wütenden Schritten eilte Hermine in die große Halle, zum Lehrertisch, wo Snape bereits beim Frühstück saß.

„Severus...!", sagte sie, etwas atemlos aber äußerst entrüstet. „Was zum Teufel ist mit Gryffindors Punkten passiert?"

„Oh – habe ich vergessen, dir das zu erzählen?", sagte Snape in beiläufigem Ton.

„Erzähl's mir jetzt!", sagte Hermine und starrte ihn böse an.

„Die gesamte zweite Klasse, deiner Gryffindors ist gestern eine geschlagene Viertelstunde zu spät zu meinem Unterricht erschienen", sagte Snape, den Kopf schüttelnd, über so viel Unverschämtheit, „haben irgendetwas gefaselt, dass Peeves sie aufgehalten hätte..., na ja, du weißt schon – die üblichen Ausreden. Da musste ich leider jedem von ihnen ein paar Punkte abziehen."

„Hast du schon mal in Erwägung gezogen, dass sie die Wahrheit gesagt haben?", fauchte Hermine. „Das wäre schließlich nicht das erste Mal, das Peeves so etwas macht – das weißt du genau."

„Nein – was du nicht sagst!", meinte Snape erstaunt. „Es ist nur so, dass die Ravenclaws, die gleichzeitig Unterricht hatten, alle pünktlich waren. Das würde heißen, dass der Geist nur etwas gegen die Gryffindors hat, und das kann ich mir beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen – wo das doch so liebe Kinder sind."

„Womit hast du Peeves bestochen, damit er das tut?", fauchte Hermine.

Snape legte die Hand auf die Brust und sah Hermine befremdet an.

„Ich...?", sagte er erstaunt, wobei seine Mundwinkel jedoch leicht zuckten.

„Könnte es denn sein, Severus", mischte Dumbledore sich ein, der die Unterhaltung aufmerksam verfolgt hatte, „dass du mit Peeves ein paar völlig belanglose Worte gewechselt hast, und er dich vielleicht aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund missverstanden hat."

„Nun ja – wer weiß schon, was in einem Geist vorgeht", sagte Snape, „die haben ja genau genommen nicht mal mehr ein Gehirn – ganz und gar geistlos, eigentlich."

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?", fragte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Lass mich nachdenken...", sagte Snape und legte die Stirn in Falten.

„Severus...!", zischte Hermine warnend.

„Es könnte sein, dass ich erwähnt habe, dass Minerva für eine Woche fort ist", sagte Snape und zuckte die Schultern.

„Und was weiter?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Möglicherweise habe ich auch fallen lassen, dass Hermine stellvertretend die Führung von Gryffindor übernommen hat", meinte Snape nachdenklich, „aber beschwören könnte ich das nicht."

„Du hast diesen Poltergeist auf mich angesetzt?", sagte Hermine erbost.

„Aber nein!", sagte Snape entrüstet. „Ich glaube mich sogar erinnern zu können, dass ich – allerdings mehr zu mir selbst – sogar gesagt habe, dass du noch sehr unerfahren in diesem Amt bist, und eventuell noch Unterstützung brauchst. Vielleicht hat Peeves das ganz unabsichtlich mitgekriegt und wollte dir helfen – Geister sind ja manchmal recht übereifrig in solchen Dingen", sinnierte er. „Höchstwahrscheinlich wollte er deine Schüler zum Unterricht geleiten und hat sich dabei selbst verlaufen. Das kann schon mal vorkommen - er lebt ja schließlich auch erst seit ein paar Jahrhunderten hier im Schloss."

„Wie kannst du es wagen...!", schnaubte Hermine.

„Wie viele Punkte hast du ihnen abgezogen?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ach ich weiß es gar nicht mehr so genau – es waren aber nicht arg viele", sagte Snape unschuldig.

„Wie viele?", zischte Hermine.

„Ich glaube es waren so ungefähr drei Punkte, pro reizendem Gryffindor-Näschen", sagte Snape vage.

„Nur drei?", sagte Hermine skeptisch.

„Könnte auch sein, dass es fünf waren", sagte Snape und richtete den Blick nachdenklich in die Ferne, „fünf bis sieben..."

„Severus?", sagte Dumbledore schmunzelnd.

„Zehn!", sagte Snape.

„Wollen sie Hermine – oder soll ich...?", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd.

„Oh – bitte Albus, machen sie das", sagte Hermine und sah Snape strafend an, der sich bemühte, ein völlig neutrales Gesicht zu machen, in das sich jedoch unweigerlich die Andeutung eines diabolischen Grinsens gestohlen hatte.

„Hiermit gebe ich jedem Zweitklässler von Gryffindor zehn Punkte zurück", sagte Dumbledore, „denn es ist keine Schande, auf einen Geist hereinzufallen - schon gar nicht, wenn dieser die harmlosen Selbstgespräche eines Professors als Auftrag missverstanden hat."

Durch die geöffneten Flügeltüren der Halle hörte man das Geräusch der Rubine, die in Gryffindors Stundenglas prasselten.


	25. Chapter 25

Kapitel 25 

Leise fluchend stand Snape am Samstag nachmittag vor seinem geöffneten Kleiderschrank.

Was genau verstand dieses verflixte Weib unter legerer Muggelkleidung?

Er kam nicht oft in die Verlegenheit, sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen zu müssen, denn die Kleidungsstücke die er gewöhnlich trug, unterschieden sich höchstens in der Anzahl der Knöpfe, glichen sich aber ansonsten wie ein Ei dem anderen.

Bei seinen Ausflügen in die Muggelwelt, die er von Zeit zu Zeit unternahm, hatte er die jeweilige _Verkleidung_ immer rein intuitiv ausgewählt.

Er hätte natürlich Hermines Angebot annehmen können, und sich von ihr beraten lassen – aber dann hätte er auch seine eigene Unsicherheit eingestehen müssen, und das war nun wirklich das Letzte, worauf er scharf war.

So schwierig konnte das doch wirklich nicht sein! Man musste die Sache nur logisch angehen.

Mal sehen – Berghütte: kalt, windig, urig, derb – also auf keinen Fall uncool fröstelnd oder overdressed erscheinen.

Ergo: Jeans (blau-verwaschen – sehr leger!), T-Shirt (weiß – wegen der Abwechslung!), Pullover (dunkelgrün – sehr Slytherin!), Jackett – nein! – Lederjacke (wenigstens die in schwarz!). Noch ein paar Sachen zum wechseln – fertig!

Zufrieden betrachtete Snape den Haufen auf seinem Bett, auf das er die ausgewählten Kleidungsstücke geworfen hatte.

Als er sich umgezogen hatte ging er in seinem Schrank auf die Suche nach ein paar Wanderschuhen.

Apropos Wandern – ob Claire wohl wirklich Bergstiefel mit einem Röckchen kombinieren würde – eine der wenigen wirklich interessanten Fragen, die dieser Wochenendausflug aufwarf.

Egal – selbst wenn sie einen Kartoffelsack tragen würde – allein die Anwesenheit einer weiteren nicht teilgehirnamputierten Gesprächspartnerin, neben Hermine, war ein Lichtblick.

Dies führte seine Gedanken wieder in eine unangenehme Richtung – nämlich zu den anderen Gästen, die vermutlich dort anwesend sein würden.

Verflucht – warum hatte er nur so schnell nachgegeben!

Wütend knallte er die Schranktür zu.

Das nächste mal würde er sich nicht so ohne weiteres von dieser hartnäckigen Besserwisserin einwickeln lassen.

Hermine eilte den Flur zu ihrer Wohnung hinunter.

Sie hatte ihren Hund bei William, dem Hausmeister abgegeben und dann noch bei der gerade eben zurückgekehrten McGonagall einen Bericht über die letzten fünf Tage abgeliefert.

Minerva hatte über jede klitzekleine Begebenheit die Gryffindor betraf, so haarklein Bescheid wissen wollen, dass die Unterredung wesentlich mehr Zeit in Anspruch genommen hatte, als ursprünglich von Hermine eingeplant.

Darum war sie jetzt zu spät dran!

Sie hatte mit Severus vereinbart, dass sie sich um sechs Uhr in ihrer Wohnung treffen würden. Jetzt war es fast zwanzig Minuten nach sechs – und Severus hasste Unpünktlichkeit.

Er würde toben – und das war ein denkbar schlechter Auftakt für ihren gemeinsamen Wochenendtrip!

Als sie schließlich keuchend in die Wohnung stürmte saß Snape mit übereinandergeschlagenen Beinen in einem der Sessel und trommelte genervt mit den Fingern auf die Armlehne.

„Zwanzig Minuten, Granger!", knurrte er, sowie er ihrer ansichtig wurde.

„Es tut mir leid, Severus, ich wurde aufgehalten", sagte Hermine schnaufend.

„Du hast dich aufhalten lassen!", sagte Snape streng.

„Schön, dann eben das!", sagte Hermine. „Können wir los?"

„Ach – JETZT hast du es plötzlich eilig?", maulte Snape.

„Komm schon – hör' auf zu zicken – wir sind eh schon zu spät!", sagte Hermine zappelig.

„Richtig – wir sind zu spät, weil DU dich hast aufhalten lassen – deswegen brauchst du jetzt MICH nicht hetzen!", schnarrte Snape. „Außerdem hat diese Verspätung doch auch ein Gutes – die Bagage hat nun sicher schon ausreichend Zeit gefunden, sich über uns das Maul zu zerreißen!", fügte er gehässig hinzu.

„Dazu haben sie momentan noch überhaupt keinen Anlass", seufzte Hermine und verdrehte die Augen.

„Was soll das heißen?", fragte Snape scharf. „Du hast uns doch angekündigt...?"

Hermine gestand ihm, welche Antwort sie Harry hatte zukommen lassen.

„Hervorragend, Hermine!", sagte Snape wütend. „Du scheinst wirklich auf explosive Auftritte zu stehen!"

„In Anbetracht deiner Laune würde ich mal sagen – das Ganze wäre so oder so explosionsgefährdet", meine Hermine. „Nachdem du jetzt so richtig schön geladen bist – können wir gehen? Dann kannst du, nachdem du mich nun ausreichend beschimpft hast, gleich bei meinen Freunden weitermachen."

„Das ist das erste vernünftige Wort, dass ich an diesem Abend von dir höre", sagte Snape und schob sie zur Wohnungstür.

Während sie nebeneinander den Weg zum Schlosstor entlang gingen, musterte Hermine - ihrer Meinung nach unauffällig - ihren Begleiter.

„Passt alles? Leger genug?", sagte Snape verdrießlich.

„Aber ja – du siehst gut aus!", versicherte Hermine.

„Und ich?", fügte sie zaghaft hinzu, als er keine Reaktion zeigte.

„Was ich?", knurrte Snape.

„Wie sehe ich aus?", fragte Hermine gereizt.

„Lass mich mal schauen...", sagte Snape, und bedachte sie mit einem boshaften Seitenblick, „...zerzauste Haare, gehetzter Blick, außer Atem – ich würde sagen, du siehst aus, wie jemand der sich zwanzig Minuten verspätet hat..."

„Vielen, herzlichen Dank, Severus!", sagte Hermine beleidigt.

„...und natürlich, wie immer, ganz bezaubernd – mein MÄUSCHEN!", fuhr Snape amüsiert fort.

„Nenn mich ja nicht _Mäuschen_, wenn wir dort sind!", fauchte Hermine.

„Nein, Mäuschen, mach ich nicht!", sagte Snape.

Sie apparierten unweit des äußerst malerisch gelegenen Hauses – das die Ausmaße einer Berghütte nicht ganz so sehr überschritt, wie Hermine angenommen hatte – an der Stelle, die Harry in seiner Einladung beschrieben hatte.

Als sie auf den Eingang zugingen, griff Hermine nach Snapes Hand, und hielt ihn kurz zurück.

„Danke, das du mitgekommen bist!", sagte sie leise.

Er nahm sie in die Arme und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Auf in den Kampf!", sagte er, bevor sie die Treppen zur Tür hinaufstiegen.

Bereits im Flur trafen sie auf den Hausherren, der gerade dabei war, zwei andere Gäste, die Hermine nicht kannte, in das angrenzende Zimmer zu schicken, aus dem schon laute, party-typische Geräusche zu hören waren.

Als Harry Snape bemerkte riss er kurz erstaunt die Augen auf, bevor ein breites Grinsen sein Gesicht überzog.

„Da brat' mir doch einer ´nen Storch!", sagte er feixend, während er auf Hermine zukam, die er mit einer herzlichen Umarmung begrüßte. „Er ist es also tatsächlich – wir haben schon Wetten abgeschlossen, wen du mitbringen wirst."

„Und – hast du gewonnen, Potter?", fragte Snape säuerlich.

„Jep!", sagte Harry fröhlich. „Herzlich willkommen, Snape – und das meine ich ehrlich! Ich befürchte allerdings, dass nicht alle meiner Gäste da mit mir einer Meinung sind."

„Welche Überraschung!", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

„So, geht rein – die warten schon alle ganz gespannt", sagte Harry und wies auf den Durchgang zum nächsten Zimmer.

Das erste, was Hermine wahrnahm, als sie den Raum betraten, war die unverwechselbare rückwärtige Ansicht von Claire, die ihre hüftlange, blonde Mähne wie immer offen trug, und deren Füße tatsächlich in Bergstiefeln steckten.

Zu Hermines heimlicher Beruhigung hatte sie jedoch auf den kurzen Rock ausnahmsweise verzichtet.

Claires Beine wurden von einer, für ihre Verhältnisse geradezu züchtigen - zwar figurbetonenden aber nicht hautengen - Wildlederhose umhüllt.

Auch ihre Arme waren völlig bedeckt, von den trompetenartig geformten Ärmeln einer weißen Bluse.

Als Claire sich jedoch umdrehte, und strahlend auf sie zukam, verflüchtigte sich Hermines Beruhigung auf der Stelle - und obwohl sie sich noch vor Kurzem vollauf zufrieden von ihrem Schlafzimmerspiegel verabschiedet hatte, fühlte sie sich nun, in Jeans und Pullover, schlagartig wie eine graue Maus.

Claires Bluse steckte in einem edel bestickten, dunkelbraunen Brokat-Mieder, das ihren Busen derart unanständig zur Schau stellte, dass man gar nicht anders konnte, als ihn anzustarren.

„Hermine und Severus! Wie schön, dass ihr da seid!", sagte Claire gewohnt rauchig und unverschämt sexy.

Sie umarmte zuerst Hermine und dann Snape – wobei die zweite Umarmung deutlich länger ausfiel.

„Claire – sie werden immer schöner!", sagte Snape zur Begrüßung, mit – nach Hermines Meinung – erheblich zu viel Samt in der Stimme, aber immerhin schaffte er es, den Blick nicht allzu lange bei Claires Dekolleté verweilen zu lassen.

Gleich darauf durchdrang eine schrille Stimme den Raum.

„Leck mich am Arsch – ER IST ES!", schrie Tonks. „Schau Remus – Hermine hat wirklich Severus mitgebracht. Ätsch-Bätsch, Ron – ich hab gewonnen! Richt' schon mal die Kohle her!"

Tonks kam mit einem breiten, glücklichen Lächeln auf Snape und Hermine zu.

Sie wirkte mit ihrer wilden Stachelschwein-Mähne (heute in kräftigem Pink mit schwarzen Strähnchen an der Stirn und an den Schläfen) und mit ihren punkigen Klamotten etwas fehl am Platz, in dieser Umgebung - wie ein Paradiesvogel, der sich verflogen hatte.

Sie umarmte und küsste Hermine stürmisch um gleich darauf Snape um den Hals zu fallen.

„Mensch, Sev - echt krass, das mit dir und Hermine!", sagte sie grinsend.

„Krass ist wahrscheinlich das richtige Wort dafür...", murmelte Snape belustigt.

„Na Hermine...", quietschte Tonks fröhlich, während sie Hermine ein paar mal schwungvoll den Ellenbogen in die Rippen rammte, und einen anzüglichen Blick Richtung Snape warf, „...hab ich dir zu viel versprochen...?"

Hermine lief rosa an.

„Du benimmst dich wieder mal unpassend, Nymphadora!", sagte Snape beiläufig.

Nachdem, dank Tonks Aktion, alle die Neuankömmlinge bemerkt hatten, wurden Hermine und Snape nun von allen Seiten begrüßt – von denen, die Snape aus ihrer eigenen Schulzeit kannten, mit deutlicher Zurückhaltung, von den anderen mit unverhohlener Neugier.

Ron wurde regelrecht von Harry herangeschleift, um guten Tag zu sagen. Er verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er Snape erblickte – dieser wiederum sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler ungefähr so freundlich an, wie die Schlange das Kaninchen.

Nachdem Ron auch Hermine äußerst knapp und wenig herzlich begrüßt hatte, verzog er sich schnellstens wieder.

Hermine war erleichtert, dass auch ihre Studienkollegin, und Claires beste Freundin Gina mit ihrem Mann Frank unter den Gästen waren, die sich beide freuten Severus wiederzusehen, und offensichtlich keinen Anstoß an ihrer Beziehung nahmen.

In Laufe der nächsten Stunde mischten Hermine und Snape sich zunächst gemeinsam, nach kurzer Zeit aber – nachdem Hermine hauptsächlich mit ihren alten Schulkameraden reden wollte, worauf Snape absolut keinen Wert legte - auch getrennt unter die Leute.

Hermine beobachtete mit Erleichterung, dass ihr unfreiwilliger Begleiter sich nach anfänglicher Zurückhaltung relativ gut zu unterhalten schien – hauptsächlich mit Tonks, aber auch mit Remus, Gina und Frank, mit ein paar Leuten, die sie selber nicht kannte, einmal sogar mit Fred und George Weasley und natürlich – scheinbar unvermeidlich – mit Claire.

Als sie sich später am Abend alle zum Essen setzten, und Hermine optimistisch dem weiteren Verlauf der Feier entgegensah, wurde sie unsanft auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbefördert.

Harry, der in sehr aufgekratzter Stimmung war - was daran liegen mochte, dass er mit den Spielern seiner Quidditch-Manschaft schon ziemlich gebechert hatte - wandte sich quer über den Tisch an Snape.

„Was uns alle brennend interessieren würde, Snape...", sagte er unverschämt grinsend, „...wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, unser Herminchen herumzukriegen?"

Die übrigen Gäste spitzten aufmerksam die Ohren.

„Das war ganz leicht, Potter...", sagte Snape, „...Hermine hat sich aus alter Gewohnheit ständig gemeldet, sowie sie mich gesehen hat – du weißt schon – dieses extreme Handheben, bei dem sie sich fast das Schultergelenk auskegelt, inklusive dem dazugehörigen, nervtötenden Zappeln. Irgendwann konnte ich es nicht mehr mit ansehen, und habe sie drangenommen, und was soll ich dir sagen - ab da war sie mir verfallen. Hör' auf mich zu treten, Hermine!"

Harry lachte herzhaft, aber Ron warf seinem verhassten ehemaligen Lehrer einen bitterbösen Blick zu, zumal auch Hermine über den Scherz auf ihre Kosten nicht wirklich amüsiert zu sein schien.

„Ich kann mir keinen Grund vorstellen, warum eine kluge Frau wie Hermine sich freiwillig mit einem wie ihnen einlassen sollte", sagte Ron schneidend.

Die übrigen Tischgespräche verstummten nun vollends.

„Ja, erstaunlich, nicht war...?", sagte Snape seidig. „Vor allem, wo sie doch so ein Prachtexemplar wie sie zurückgewiesen hat!"

Rons Gesicht nahm die Farbe seiner Haare an, was zu Teil auf Snapes Anspielung zurückzuführen war, aber auch darauf das seine Freundin Rosie ihn empört, und mit verdächtig feuchten Augen anstarrte.

„Ron...?", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ups – sollte ich etwa indiskret gewesen sein?", sagte Snape an Rosie gewandt. „Ich dachte, nachdem sie auch in Hogwarts waren, wenn auch ein paar Jahrgänge unter ihrem Freund, wüssten sie darüber Bescheid. Es war so offensichtlich - die Schleimspur, die Weasley damals hinter Hermine hergezogen hat, war eigentlich nicht zu übersehen."

„Was haben sie mit Hermine angestellt, um sie rumzukriegen?", schnaubte Ron wütend. „Haben sie ihr irgendeinen giftigen Zaubertrank verabreicht, ihr einen Fluch auferlegt, oder sind sie in ihr Gedächtnis eingedrungen?"

„Es war überhaupt nicht nötig mich herumzukriegen, wie ihr es so schön nennt", sagte Hermine schnell, bevor Snape etwas antworten konnte, denn dessen Miene verhieß absolut nichts Gutes.

„Soll das etwa heißen, DU hast es darauf angelegt?", fragte Ron, dessen Stimme sich fast überschlug.

„Respekt! Wie sind sie mit ihrem minimalen Verstand nur so schnell zu dieser Schlussfolgerung gelangt, Weasley?", fragte Snape bissig.

„Warum, Hermine?", fragte Ron in einem sehr verzweifelt klingenden Ton.

„Passen sie lieber auf ihren Freund auf, Rosalie", sagte Snape, „ich fürchte, er schleimt sich schon wieder ran."

Rosie sprang auf und stürzte weinend aus dem Zimmer.

Ron sah unschlüssig zwischen ihr und Hermine hin und her.

„Nun lauf ihr schon nach, du Idiot", rief Hermine aufgebracht.

„Danke, Severus, das hast du ganz toll hingekriegt", fauchte Hermine, nachdem Ron das Zimmer ebenfalls verlassen hatte.

„Gern geschehen!", sagte Snape kalt. „Wenn der Hornochse nicht bald seinen vorlauten Mund hält, werde ich es noch besser hinkriegen!"

„Es ist eben nicht leicht für Ron, sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen", verteidigte Hermine ihren Freund, „ dass wir beide..."

„Hast du keine Augen im Kopf, Hermine?", sagte Snape barsch. „Er wird sich nie daran gewöhnen, weil er dich selber will."

„Unsinn!", unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Wir sind nur Freunde."

Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen.

„Es stimmt schon, was er da sagt", bemerkte Harry, „Ron ist immer noch in dich verliebt, Hermine – er hat die Idee, dass ihr doch noch eines Tages zusammenkommen könntet, nie aufgegeben."

„WAS?", rief Hermine. "Warum hat mir das keiner gesagt?"

„Wir dachten, du weißt davon!", sagte Claire. „Ron erzählt wirklich jedem, der unvorsichtig ist, sich in seiner Nähe aufzuhalten, wenn er einen über den Durst getrunken hat, dass du die Liebe seines Lebens bist."

„Red' nicht so über meinen Bruder", mischte Ginny sich zornig ein.

„Ich glaub' dir gern, dass du dafür Verständnis hast, Ginny", entgegnete Claire, „du hast ja selbst genügend Erfahrungen mit solchen Dingen", fügte sie mit einem deutlichen Blick auf Harry hinzu.

Ginny zog es vor hierauf nichts zu erwidern.

„Ich glaub' das einfach nicht...", stöhnte Hermine.

„Weißt du – es war wirklich kein Geheimnis", sagte Luna Loovegood verträumt, „jeder konnte die Schwingungen spüren..."

„Manchmal sieht man einfach den Wald vor lauter Bäumen nicht", sagte Gina beschwichtigend.

„Sieh es einfach als Chance!", sagte Snape.

„Was für eine Chance?", fragte Hermine verwirrt.

„Deine Optionen neu zu überdenken!", sagte Snape emotionslos.

„Ach – halt doch die Klappe, Severus!", fauchte Hermine wütend.

Alle, die Snape kannten, starrten sprachlos und erschrocken zu ihr herüber - Neville Longbottom schnappte entsetzt nach Luft.

Snape sah Hermine nur schweigend an, aber sein Gesichtsausdruck signalisierte deutlich Gefahr.

Hermine warf einen halbamüsierten Blick in die Runde. „Er wird mich nicht umbringen", sagte sie, „...zumindest nicht gleich", fügte sie hinzu, nachdem sie sich wieder Snape zugewandt hatte.

„Du bist so mutig, Hermine!", hauchte Neville atemlos.

„Habe ich eigentlich in letzter Zeit wieder mal ein Gastspiel in ihren Albträumen gegeben, Longbottom?", fragte Snape, ohne die Augen von Hermine abzuwenden.

„N...nein, Professor Snape", flüsterte Neville.

„Wenn sie wollen, dass das so bleibt...", sagte Snape kalt, und warf einen kurzen schau-weg-sonst-bist-du-tot-Blick über den Tisch, der auch prompt wirkte, „sollten sie sich etwas mehr zurückhalten."

Er bohrte seine schwarzen Augen wieder in Hermines bernsteinfarbene.

„Ich soll also die Klappe halten, ja?", sagte er in seinem gefährlichsten Samt-Ton.

„Es tut mir leid - du weißt genau, dass das nicht wörtlich gemeint war", sagte Hermine beschwichtigend. „Ich wollte damit nur zum Ausdruck bringen, dass ich deinen Vorschlag, bezüglich meiner Optionen, äußerst unpassend und überflüssig fand."

„Wow, Hermine – du kannst ja genauso geschraubt daherreden wie er", rief Tonks, „ihr passt wirklich gut zusammen!"

„Da hörst du's!", sagte Hermine leise mit dem Ansatz eines Lächelns.

„Schön...", sagte Snape, nachdem er sie noch eine Weile schweigend und abschätzend gemustert hatte, „...wenn du dir absolut sicher bist, das Weasley keine Alternative darstellt, dann solltest du ihm das auch möglichst bald und möglichst deutlich mitteilen - denn wenn er mir weiter auf die Nerven geht, könnte es böse für ihn enden."

„Das werde ich tun!", sagte Hermine mit Nachdruck.

Rosie erschien nach einer Weile wieder am Tisch, mit verheulten Augen, aber einigermaßen gefasst. Sie nahm neben Ginny Platz, die leise und beruhigend auf sie einredete.

Nachdem das Essen weitgehend beendet war, und die Gäste begannen, sich wieder im ganzen Haus zu verteilen, ging Hermine zu Rons Freundin hinüber, und setzte sich neben sie.

„Rosie – es tut mir sehr leid, was da vorhin passiert ist!", begann sie zögernd.

Rosie sah sie nur anklagend an.

„Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich nie etwas mit Ron hatte", fuhr Hermine fort, „und auch nicht beabsichtige, jemals etwas mit ihm zu haben, außer einer ganz normalen, kameradschaftlichen Freundschaft."

„Dein ..., Professor Snape hat da vorhin aber etwas anderes angedeutet", sagte Rosie zittrig.

„Er hat lediglich angedeutet, dass Ron gegen Ende unserer Schulzeit die Sache etwas anders gesehen hat", sagte Hermine, „und das war auch tatsächlich so, aber ich versichere dir, dass das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Ich habe Ron das damals auch offen und ehrlich gesagt - aber wie ich gerade erst erfahren habe, scheinbar nicht deutlich genug."

„Er ist völlig von der Rolle, weil du mit diesem... Scheusal zusammen bist", wisperte Rosie.

„Severus ist kein Scheusal, und es geht Ron einen feuchten...", flüsterte Hermine erbost, besann sich jedoch eines Besseren, als sie Rosies verzweifeltes Gesicht sah. „Ich werde mit ihm reden – okay? Und ich werde ihm noch mal eindringlich klar machen, das ich für Hirngespinste seinerseits, absolut nicht zur Verfügung stehe."

„Okay...", sagte Rosie zaghaft und wie es schien, halbwegs beruhigt.

„Dann wird' ich mal losziehen, und ihn suchen", sagte Hermine und stand auf.

„Hermine...?", hielt Rosie sie zurück. „Darf ich dich noch was fragen...?"

„Ja – klar!", sagte Hermine überrascht.

„Was findest du nur an diesem grausamen, zynischen Mann...?", sagte Rosie leise, mit Blick auf Snape, der gerade zusammen mit Tonks und Lupin das Zimmer verließ.

„Er ist nicht nur das, was du siehst", sagte Hermine kühl, „aber den Rest würden die meisten auch dann nicht sehen, wenn sie direkt davor stehen – oder besser gesagt – nicht sehen wollen", fügte sie hinzu, bevor sie sich umdrehte und ging.

Sie fand Ron schließlich auf der hinteren Terrasse, aber er war nicht allein, wie sie gehofft hatte. Um ihn herum standen, Harry, Ginny, Luna und Neville – die ganze alte Hogwarts-Crew.

Als Hermine hinzutrat verstummte das Gespräch, und ihr wurde schmerzlich bewusst, dass sie scheinbar zur Außenseiterin geworden war.

„Sie mal einer an – hast du dich mal kurz von deinem Stecher losreißen können, Hermine?", fragte Ron anklagend.

„Hör' auf solchen Mist zu quatschen, Ron!", sagte Hermine scharf.

„Schau Hermine – es ist nicht so ganz leicht für uns, dich zu verstehen", sagte Harry versöhnlich, „keiner von uns hat auch nur einen blassen Schimmer, wie es möglich ist, das du ausgerechnet unserem alten Erzfeind verfallen bist."

„Es ist ja nicht nur, weil er so viel älter ist als du", sagte Ginny, „sondern eher weil er..., na ja,...er ist eben... _Snape_..."

„Ein sadistischer Widerling!", schnaubte Ron.

„Unheimlich...", ergänzte Luna.

„Furchteinflössend...", sagte Neville nervös.

„Wir machen uns einfach Sorgen um dich", sagte Harry aufrichtig, „die einen nur ein bisschen, andere wiederum zu viel...", fügte er mit Blick auf Ron hinzu.

„Der ist doch bestimmt pervers!", knurrte Ron, der mittlerweile scheinbar versucht hatte, seinen Kummer mit Alkohol zu kompensieren. „Ich wage es kaum, mir vorzustellen, was das Schwein mit dir macht – ich meine im..., ...du-weißt-schon-wo..."

„Erstens, kannst du dir das wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nicht vorstellen", sagte Hermine mit zornbebender Stimme, „zweitens, sollst du dir das, verdammt noch mal, auch gar nicht vorstellen, weil es dich nämlich absolut überhaupt nichts angeht! Und drittens - falls es dich wirklich interessiert – das, was du-weißt-schon-wo stattfindet, und mitunter übrigens auch an anderen Orten, ist so phantastisch, dass ich nie mehr irgendetwas anderes will."

Die anderen starrten sie sprachlos an, nur auf Harrys Gesicht erschien ein verständnisvolles Grinsen.

„Ich glaube, Ron hat nur befürchtet, das Snape, nachdem er ja als Lehrer deutlich sadistische Anwandlungen zeigte, auch in diesem du-weißt-schon-Bereich eventuell einen..., na ja...", sagte Harry lächelnd, „nennen wir es mal ...einen Hang zur Dominanz haben könnte."

„Und wenn es so wäre...?", fragte Hermine herausfordernd.

„Also doch!", sagte Ron grimmig.

„Wirke ich auf dich in irgendeiner Weise devot oder gar erniedrigt – verhalte ich mich auch nur ansatzweise unterwürfig, du Narr?", herrschte Hermine ihn an.

„Nein..., das nun nicht gerade...", stammelte Ron verdattert.

„Was zum Teufel lässt dich dann daran zweifeln, dass ich, selbst wenn da ein Hang zur Dominanz wäre, nicht damit fertig werden könnte?", fragte Hermine rebellisch.

„Äh...", sagte Ron.

„Und außerdem - wer sagt dir, dass ich das nicht vielleicht ganz interessant finden würde?", bohrte Hermine weiter.

„Ich kann mir das bei dir einfach nicht vorstellen", sagte Ron beleidigt.

„Vielleicht mangelt es dir einfach an Phantasie", sagte Hermine schnippisch.

„Und sonst...?", fragte Ginny ungeduldig. „Außer _du-weißt-schon-was-und-wo-auch-immer_ – was ist es sonst noch, das dich ausgerechnet zu Snape hinzieht?"

„Wie erkläre ich das am besten...", sagte Hermine und sah unschlüssig in die gespannten Gesichter ihrer Freunde. „Zuerst habe ich, nach meiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts, wie früher, eher Angst vor ihm gehabt, und vor seinen bissigen Bemerkungen. Dann habe ich mit Erstaunen festgestellt, dass ich mich gerne in seiner Nähe aufhalte. Es ist einfach nie langweilig, mit Severus. Er hat dem, was ich sage, immer etwas entgegen zu setzten. Selbst wenn wir miteinander streiten - und das haben wir wirklich oft getan, seit ich wieder in Hogwarts bin – lässt er sich immer auf mich ein. Er ist nie gleichgültig. Es war sehr schwierig, näher an ihn heranzukommen, und es hat verdammt lange gedauert - aber als es mir gelungen war, habe ich mehr vorgefunden, als ich je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Kurz gesagt – Severus fordert mich – sowohl intellektuell, als auch emotional."

Hermine machte eine Pause, aber niemand sagte etwas zu ihrem leidenschaftlichen Plädoyer.

„Ich liebe ihn nun mal", fuhr sie fort, „und ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr das versteht, oder dass ihr euch darüber freut – aber ich erwarte, dass ihr es akzeptiert."

„Aber klar, Hermine, das tun wir doch", sagte Harry beschwichtigend.

Die anderen nickten zustimmend - mit Ausnahme von Ron, der immer noch einen äußerst verbiesterten Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau stellte.

„Ron...", sagte Hermine, und trat auf ihn zu", ...was immer du auch in mir gesehen hast – es war nur eine Illusion." Sie nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände und sah ihn erst an. „Ich bin deine Freundin – und das wird auch immer so bleiben – aber mehr nicht!", sagte sie leise.

Ron entgegnete nichts, brachte aber so etwas wie ein Nicken zustande.

Sie standen eine Weile schweigend beieinander, als Lupin um die Ecke geschlendert kam.

„Hey – was tut ihr denn alle hier draußen?", sagte er überrascht.

Als er Rons Miene sah, warf er ihm einen verständnisvollen Blick zu.

„Ist manchmal schwer zu verstehen, was in so einer Frau vorgeht", sagte er lächelnd. „Ich verstehe auch nicht, was Hermine mit Severus will – und ich bin viel älter als du – ich sehe aber, dass es ihr ernst damit ist, und dass es auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen scheint."

„Ja...", seufzte Ron. „Schon klar..."

„Ach übrigens – dein unfreundlicher Freund war gerade gemein zu mir", sagte Lupin stirnrunzelnd zu Hermine. „Er bekommt im Moment eine Führung durchs Haus, von der Hausherrin persönlich. Als ich mich anschließen wollte, hat er gesagt, ich solle mich trollen, und den Mond anheulen."

Hermine sah beunruhigt, und Harry ziemlich verärgert aus.

„Vielleicht interessiert sich die Fledermaus ja auch für Claires Innenleben", sagte Ron boshaft.

„Dazu wird er kaum Gelegenheit haben", sagte Lupin grinsend, „ich habe den beiden Tonks auf den Hals gehetzt, und die lässt sich nicht so leicht abwimmeln, von Severus."

„Gute Idee!", sagte Harry erleichtert.

Hermine allerdings war insgeheim nicht so ganz seiner Meinung.

Der Gedanke, dass Severus allein mit den beiden Frauen im Haus unterwegs war, auf die sie eifersüchtig war, behagte ihr ganz und gar nicht.

Tonks würde zwar kaum versuchen, ihre Affäre mit ihm fortzusetzen – nun, wo sie wusste, dass er mit Hermine zusammen war – andererseits war sie aber auch äußerst impulsiv.

Und Claire, die Severus, wie er selber zugab, ziemlich umwerfend fand, war mit Sicherheit nicht gerade die Zurückhaltendste, und eigentlich traute ihr Hermine so gut wie alles zu.

Das einzig Beruhigende war tatsächlich, dass die beiden Frauen sich im Notfall gegenseitig ausbremsen würden.

Als Lupin und seine ehemaligen Schüler gesammelt wieder in die Hütte gingen, sahen sie Tonks mit einigen Quidditch-Spielern an der Bar stehen.

Sie rührte emsig in einem großen Martiniglas, in dem unzählige Oliven schwammen.

„Ich liebe diese Dinger!" rief sie glücklich.

„Hey, Tonks – ich dachte du schaust mit Claire und Severus das Haus an?", fragte Lupin irritiert.

„Das wollt' ich auch, aber Claire hat gesagt, ich soll lieber hier bleiben und was trinken – meine Haarfarbe würde sich mit der Farbe ihrer Möbel beißen", sagte Tonks naserümpfend, „manchmal ganz schön krass - deine Verlobte, Harry!"

„Ja – das ist sie!", sagte Harry leise, der nun wieder ziemlich ärgerlich drein sah.

„Komm mit!", sagte er, und nahm Hermine an der Hand. „Ich zeige dir das Haus."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist", sagte Hermine, während er sie die Treppe hochzog.

„Oh – das glaube ich aber schon", sagte Harry grimmig und stapfte immer weiter nach oben.

„Harry!", rief Hermine, und stemmte sich dagegen.

Endlich blieb er stehen.

„Was zum Teufel denkst du denn, dass sie tun", fragte sie gereizt.

„Ich denke – nein, ich hoffe – dass ich mich umsonst aufrege", sagte Harry, „aber wenn dem nicht so ist, mach ich ihn platt – das schwöre ich dir."

„Wieso bist du denn so sicher, dass wenn da was wäre, es von Severus ausgehen würde, und nicht von deiner Claire?", fragte Hermine spitz.

„Weil sie das nicht tun würde!", fauchte Harry. „Und wenn doch – wozu ist der Kerl denn Professor für Verteidigung."

„Das Fach heißt _Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste_", zischte Hermine, „und nicht _...gegen die Verführungsküste tiefdekolletierter Damen_!"

„Soll das etwa heißen, du unterstellst Claire, dass sie den alten Fiesling verführen will?", bellte Harry.

„Immerhin schmeißt sie sich ihm jedes mal, wenn sie ihn trifft, ziemlich vehement um den Hals", sagte Hermine gehässig.

„Und er flirtet völlig ungeniert mit ihr - sogar, wenn du direkt daneben stehst", sagte Harry boshaft, „wie war doch gleich der Spruch zur Begrüßung – _sie werden immer schöner_ – pah! Mit Tonks macht er's übrigens genauso, falls du's noch nicht gemerkt hast."

Hermine setzte sich seufzend auf eine Treppenstufe und ließ den Kopf hängen.

Harry setzte sich neben sie, und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter.

„Tut mir wirklich leid, Hermine, ich hab's nicht so gemeint", sagte er verlegen.

„Du hast ja recht", sagte Hermine resigniert. „Severus bewundert Claire – er sagt, sie hat Stil. Und mit Tonks ist er schon längere Zeit ...befreundet."

„Na ja – du hast auch recht...", sagte Harry zögernd, „Claire findet, das dein Severus ein äußerst interessanter Mann ist – das betont sie nach meinem Geschmack viel zu sehr."

Hermine ließ den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken.

Einen Moment lang blieben sie einfach schweigend so sitzen.

Sie erschraken beide fürchterlich, als plötzlich von oben, aus nächster Nähe eine sonore Stimme erklang.

„War das schon alles?", fragte Snape amüsiert, der lässig über das Geländer im zweiten Obergeschoss gelehnt, grinsend zu ihnen heruntersah.

„Bravo, Harry!", sagte Claire spöttisch, die neben ihm lehnte. „Hey - macht doch noch ein bisschen weiter – es war wirklich sehr unterhaltsam!"

„Wie lange steht ihr da schon?", fragte Hermine schrill.

„Lange genug!", sagte Snape kühl. „Ach, Potter - vielleicht solltest du raufkommen und deine Verlobte nach Fingerabdrücken absuchen – damit du weißt, ob du mich platt machen musst."

„Das ist nicht witzig, Severus!", fauchte Hermine hinauf.

„Hinterlässt sich-an-den-Hals-Schmeißen eigentlich auch Spuren?", fragte Claire nachdenklich.

„Nicht bei alten Fieslingen!", antwortete Snape.

„Da hab' ich aber noch mal Glück gehabt!", sagte Claire affektiert.

„Claire...!", sagte Harry zähneknirschend.

Die beiden kamen nun langsam die Treppe zum ersten Stock herunter.

„Du findest also wirklich, ich habe Stil, Severus?", fragte Claire aufreizend.

„Oh ja - ich bewundere deinen Stil - vor allem in Kleidungsfragen", sagte Snape.

„Das finde ich wirklich sehr interessant", flötete Claire.

In der ersten Etage angekommen trafen sie auf Harry und Hermine, die inzwischen die paar Stufen hinaufgestiegen waren.

Hermine, die mit Unbehagen vernommen hatte, dass die beiden mittlerweile schon zum _Du_ übergegangen waren, hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, und sah ihnen reichlich wütend entgegen und Harry stand ihr darin in nichts nach.

„So, Potter...", sagte Snape, und baute sich drohend vor ihnen auf, „da hast du deine Braut wieder – völlig unversehrt, ohne Fingerabdrücke, und nur mäßig angeflirtet. Könnt ihr mir jetzt vielleicht mal erklären, was das Affentheater soll?"

Hermine fühlte sich wieder einmal schlagartig in ihre Schulzeit zurückversetzt, und Harry ging es nicht anders, wie sie nach einem kurzen Seitenblick feststellen konnte.

Es war wie früher, wenn Snape sie bei irgendetwas Verbotenem - wie zum Beispiel nachts auf dem Korridor herumstreichen - erwischt hatte.

Claire stand mit schräg gelegtem Kopf ein kleines Stück daneben und beobachtete die Szene belustigt.

„Ich würde sagen, es zeugt nicht gerade von guten Manieren, jemanden zu belauschen", sagte Hermine und sah Snape herausfordernd an.

„Ihr beide habt so laut euren Schwachsinn abgelassen, dass sich das gar nicht vermeiden ließ", sagte Snape herablassend.

„Außerdem ging es ja schließlich um uns beide – das gab uns ja wohl irgendwie das Recht, zuzuhören, oder?", fügte Claire ziemlich pampig hinzu.

„Ihr habt sowohl Remus als auch Tonks abgewimmelt, als sie sich euch anschließen wollten – das ist doch wohl relativ verdächtig", sagte Harry mit einem zornigen Blick auf Snape.

„Und auch nicht ausgesprochen gastfreundlich!", fügte Hermine giftig an Claire gewandt hinzu.

„Lupin nervt!", sagte Snape barsch.

„Tonks nervt!", sagte Claire gleichzeitig.

„Da scheint ihr euch ja ziemlich einig zu sein", sagte Hermine gehässig.

„Wo ist das Problem, Hermine?", fragte Snape.

„Das Problem ist, das du dich alleine mit Claire verdrückst und...", fauchte Hermine.

„Und was?", sagte Snape grob.

„Und..., und... warum duzt ihr euch eigentlich?", zischte Hermine.

„Warum nicht?", sagte Snape. „Spricht irgendetwas dagegen? Hätten wir dich vorher um Erlaubnis bitten sollen – oder ihn?" Er blickte zu Harry der ihn ansah, als wolle er ihm jeden Moment an die Gurgel gehen.

„Ich warne dich, Snape!", knurrte er.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape emotionslos. „Wovor?"

„Es reicht jetzt!", sagte Claire mit unerwarteter Schärfe, bevor Harry auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte, um etwas zu erwidern.

„Es mag sein, dass es nicht ganz die feine Art war, uns von den anderen abzusondern", fuhr sie fort, „und dass wir Remus und Tonks abgewimmelt haben, war sicherlich auch nicht besonders nett – aber wir haben uns, während wir hier heraufgegangen sind, lediglich in Ruhe unterhalten, und sonst nichts! Das mit dem _Du_ war mein Vorschlag, und ich versichere dir, Hermine, dass keine unlauteren Absichten dahinterstecken."

„Na ja, ganz so war's ja auch nicht gemeint", sagte Hermine unbehaglich.

„Dann ist es ja gut!", meinte Claire. „Aber das, was ihr beide da auf der Treppe von euch gegeben habt, war ganz schön heftig. Nicht die Spur von Vertrauen vorhanden, so wie's aussieht!"

„Dein Ausschnitt ist nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend!", konterte Hermine bissig.

„Hermine...", sagte Harry beschwichtigend, „jetzt gehst du wirklich zu weit."

„Wenn ich deine Hilfe brauche, Harry, dann sage ich bescheid!", zischte Claire.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal bei der Wahl deiner Klamotten um Hilfe bitten!", sagte Hermine süßlich.

„Vielleicht solltest du MICH mal bei der Wahl DEINER Klamotten um Hilfe bitten", sagte Claire schneidend, „dann bräuchtest du eventuell auch nicht solch große Befürchtungen haben, wenn sich dein Freund mal ein paar Meter von dir weg bewegt."

„Die habe ich auch in der Regel nicht", erwiderte Hermine, „nur wenn sich eine wie du an ihn ranschmeißt."

„Hey – jetzt kriegt euch mal wieder ein", versuchte Harry die beiden einzubremsen, „es gibt doch eigentlich gar keinen Grund, dass ihr so aufeinander losgeht."

„Du hast es kapiert - bemerkenswert!", sagte Snape ironisch.

Die beiden Frauen starrten sich immer noch kampflustig an währenddessen sie Harrys Einwand völlig zu ignorieren schienen.

„Was soll das denn heißen – eine wie ich?", sagte Claire mit gefährlich funkelnden Augen.

„Eine, der es egal ist ob ein Mann, nach dem sie ihre Fänge auswirft, frei ist oder nicht", sagte Hermine provozierend.

„Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!", sagte Claire drohend.

Snape seufzte resigniert und schob sich mit einem äußerst angenervten Blick an Harry und Hermine vorbei, um die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinunterzugehen.

„Severus – du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach gehen!", rief Hermine ihm aufgebracht hinterher.

„Doch, das kann ich!", sagte er, und ging weiter ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Aber ...", schnappte Hermine.

„Das ist mir einfach zu blöd!", sagte Snape, und war gleich darauf aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden.


	26. Chapter 26

**Kapitel 26 (Ende)**

Das konnte doch wohl nicht war sein, dass er sie einfach so hier stehen ließ.

Völlig fassungslos blickte Hermine Snape hinterher, als er am unteren Treppenabsatz verschwand.

Auch Harry und Claire hatten auf Snapes Abgang mit ziemlicher Verblüffung reagiert.

Claire fasste sich als erste.

„Es scheint so, als hätte er wesentlich mehr Stil als ich", murmelte sie beifällig.

Hermine sah sie kritisch an.

„Hermine – hör zu...", sagte Claire, nachdem sie tief durchgeatmet hatte, „ich möchte diese Sache ein für alle mal aus der Welt schaffen. Ich weiß, dass du mich nicht besonders gut leiden kannst, und schon gar nicht, meine Art mich zu kleiden. Dass meine Angewohnheit, ungeniert mit Männern zu flirten, obwohl ich verlobt bin, dir schon aufgrund deiner Freundschaft zu Harry ein Dorn im Auge ist, kann ich auch verstehen. Ich gebe auch zu, dass ich Severus in dieser Hinsicht besonders reizvoll finde, unter anderem weil er ein so unnahbarer, verschlossener Mann ist, denn das ist natürlich eine Herausforderung. Außerdem sieht er unverschämt attraktiv aus – aber lassen wir das", fügte sie hinzu, als sie Hermines Mine immer düsterer werden sah.

„Ich versichere dir Hermine, ich hatte nicht vor, meine Fänge nach ihm auszuwerfen, wie du es so schön umschrieben hast", fuhr sie fort, „im Gegenteil – ich freue mich wirklich aufrichtig für euch beide. Aber Fakt ist – ich kann aus meiner Haut nicht raus – und Harry weiß das. Ich habe nicht vor, meinen Körper züchtig zu verhüllen - nicht ehe der Zahn der Zeit meine Kurven zum entgleisen bringt. Ich falle gerne auf – ich spiele gerne – ich umgarne gerne – und ich genieße die entrüsteten Blicke, die mir zugeworfen werden - vor allem von Frauen. Das heißt aber noch lange nicht, dass ich Harry nicht treu bin, oder einer anderen Frau den Mann wegnehmen würde."

„Okay Claire", sagte Hermine ruhig, „das waren sehr offene Worte, und dafür danke ich dir – aber du musst auch verstehen, dass es verdammt schwer ist, nicht eifersüchtig auf dich zu reagieren. Und ehrlich gesagt, Harry - ich kann beim besten Willen nicht nachvollziehen, wie du das aushältst."

„Kein Wunder – das kann ich selber nicht", murmelte Harry. „Ich weiß nur, dass ich Claire liebe, so wie sie ist - und unter diesem Gesichtspunkt wäre es ziemlich idiotisch, wenn ich versuchen würde sie umzukrempeln."

„Das hast du schön gesagt, mein Schatz", sagte Claire äußerst rauchig, legte ihm die Arme um den Hals und gab ihm einen langen, intensiven Kuss, während Hermine sich etwas verlegen abwandte.

„Ich geh' dann mal", sagte sie zögernd. „Wenn ich Glück habe, ist Severus noch irgendwo da unten."

„Bestimmt ist er noch da", sagte Harry, „und vielleicht wäre es ganz gut, wenn du ihn findest, bevor Ron ihm noch mal über den Weg läuft."

„Da ist was dran!", seufzte Hermine und machte sich auf den Weg die Treppe hinunter, während Harry sich wieder seiner Verlobten widmete.

Sie fand Snape an der Bar, neben Tonks, wo er mit gemäßigt finsterem Blick einige Eiswürfel in einem Glas mit bernsteinfarbenem Inhalt kreisen ließ. Dass Tonks munter und unverdrossen auf ihn einplauderte, schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören.

Hermine blieb an der Tür stehen und beobachtete die beiden.

Tonks erzählte, wie es schien eine äußerst aufregende Geschichte, denn sie fuchtelte nun wild mit einer aufgespießten Olive vor Severus' Gesicht herum, der er mit einem leicht vorwurfvollen Blick auszuweichen versuchte.

Schließlich nahm er ihr das gefährliche Spießchen lachend aus der Hand und steckte ihr die Olive in den Mund.

Dabei sah er Tonks, die nun verstummt war und grinsend kaute, mit einem eindeutig liebevollen Blick an – einem Blick, der eigentlich ihr, Hermine, gehörte.

Das schlug ja wohl dem Fass den Boden aus – da hatte sie gerade noch verhindert, dass er sich in den Fängen einer Femme fatale verstrickte, und schon zog er los, um seine Ex-Geliebte mit Oliven zu füttern, und ihr dabei solche Blicke zuzuwerfen. Und dass auch noch nach diesem unverschämten Abgang – vorhin, im Treppenhaus.

Hermine kochte!

Als sie auch noch mit ansehen musste, wie Tonks sich nach dieser Aktion lässig an Snape lehnte und grinsend auf ihr Glas zeigte, in dem noch mehrere Oliven herumschwammen, und er auch noch die Frechheit besaß, eine weitere aufzuspießen, um sie ihr zwischen die Lippen zu schieben, erreichte Hermines Wut ihren Siedpunkt.

Sie ging langsam, äußerlich gefasst, aber innerlich zornbebend, auf die beiden zu.

„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euer nostalgisches Zwischenspiel störe", sagte sie kühl, „aber könnte ich dich vielleicht einen kurzen Moment sprechen, Severus? Natürlich nur, wenn's dir nicht zu blöd ist!"

Snape sah sie mit fragend hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, und – zu ihrem Ärger – absolut nicht schuldbewusst, sondern ziemlich amüsiert an.

„Hey, bleib cool, Hermine - Baby!", sagte Tonks grinsend. „Ich leg mich schon nicht zwischen euch ins Bett!"

Sie streckt verschwörerisch den Kopf ein wenig nach vorne.

„Es sei denn, ich werde eingeladen", flüsterte sie feixend, und zwinkerte Hermine mit einem Auge zu, um gleich darauf, Snape anzüglich anzugrinsen.

„Dir darauf jetzt eine Antwort zu geben, könnte für mich sehr gefährlich werden", sagte Snape lächelnd mit Blick auf Hermine, die ihn - die Augen zu wütend funkelnden, engen Schlitzen zusammengekniffen – fixierte.

„Du entschuldigst uns, Tonks...?", sagte er dann höflich, und machte, Hermine zugewandt, eine einladende Handbewegung Richtung Tür. „Nach dir, mein Schatz!"

Zähneknirschend drehte Hermine sich um und ging voraus.

Sie marschierte zielstrebig durch den Flur und hinaus auf die Terrasse, ohne sich auch nur einmal zu versichern, ob er ihr überhaupt folgte.

Aber er war da, als sie sich schwungvoll umdrehte und an die steinerne Brüstung lehnte, und sah sie ruhig und abwartend an.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen...?", sagte er nach einer Weile, als sie ihn, immer noch schweigend, nur böse anstarrte.

„Warum tust du das?", sagte Hermine wütend.

„Warum tue ich was?", fragte Snape.

„Du weißt genau was ich meine – mit Claire alleine im Haus herumlaufen, Tonks mit Oliven füttern", sagte Hermine giftig.

„Ist das verboten?", sagte Snape erschrocken.

„Hör' auf, dich über mich lustig zu machen!", fauchte Hermine. „Du flirtest schamlos mit den beiden – gib's doch zu!"

„Ja – warum auch nicht...?", sagte Snape. „Mit irgend etwas muss ich mir doch die Zeit vertreiben, während du das Wiedersehen mit deinen lieben Schulkameraden feierst."

„Und das findest du völlig in Ordnung?", keifte Hermine.

„Willst du mich etwa an die Leine legen, wie deinen Hund?", knurrte Snape.

„Nein – natürlich nicht!", zischte Hermine. „Aber ich hätte gerne das Gefühl, dass ich dir vertrauen kann!"

„Wenn allein die Tatsache, dass ich mit einer anderen Frau ein paar Minuten alleine bin, oder noch schlimmer – eine andere Frau mit Oliven füttere – einen Vertrauensbruch für dich darstellt, könnte das ein schwieriges Unterfangen werden", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Du hast sie nicht nur gefüttert – sie hat sich auch an dich gelehnt – und du hast das nicht verhindert", sagte Hermine anklagend.

„Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach dagegen tun sollen – aufspringen und davonlaufen", sagte Snape gereizt.

„Du hast es genossen!", warf Hermine ihm vor.

„Das ist richtig", sagte Snape knapp.

„Und außerdem hast du sie so angeschaut...", sagte Hermine belegt.

„Wie denn?", fragte Snape kopfschüttelnd.

„So wie du nur mich anschauen solltest...", flüsterte Hermine.

„Unsinn!" sagte Snape beschwichtigend, und legte die Arme um sie, was jedoch umgehend ihre Wut reaktivierte.

„Ich hab's doch selbst gesehen!", zischte sie wütend und machte sich von ihm los.

„Langsam, aber sicher, fängst du an, mir gewaltig auf die Nerven zu gehen, Hermine", sagte Snape grob, „jeder von den Typen aus deinem Freundeskreis hat dich mindestens einmal abgeknutscht, seit wir hier sind – hab ich dir deswegen in irgendeiner Form Vorwürfe gemacht? Nein! Weasley, diese wandelnde Hormonbombe, ist seit Jahren in dich verliebt, und benimmt sich hier, wie ein völlig Bekloppter – habe ich dir deshalb etwa eine Szene gemacht? Nein! Potter hat vorhin auf der Treppe den Arm um dich gelegt, und du hast den Kopf an seine Schulter gelehnt – bin ich deshalb gleich ausgerastet?"

Snape starrte sie zornig an.

„NEIN!", bellte er. „Weil es keinen Grund dafür gibt! Aber du bist eifersüchtig, wegen nichts, führst dich auf wie eine Furie – wegen NICHTS!"

Hermine konnte sich gerade noch zurückhalten, unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.

Wenn er so aufdrehte wie jetzt gerade, empfand sie das trotz aller Vertrautheit noch fast genauso erschreckend, wie früher, als sie noch seine Schülerin gewesen war.

„Was, in aller Welt, erwartest du eigentlich von mir?", fuhr er etwas leiser, doch unverändert bedrohlich fort. „Soll ich den ganzen Abend hinter dir herlaufen? Dann hättest du doch lieber deinen Hund mitnehmen sollen!"

„Fühlst du dich mir eigentlich auch nur im geringsten verpflichtet?", sagte Hermine vorwurfsvoll mit zitternder Stimme.

„Ob ich mich dir verpflichtet fühle?", fauchte Snape. „Was meinst du eigentlich, warum ich hier bin?"

„Das hatte ich ja fast vergessen!", sagte Hermine bitter. „Du hast dich ja nur geopfert! Dann kann man dir selbstverständlich keinen Vorwurf machen, dass du dich - um die Zeit in dieser langweiligen Umgebung ein wenig totzuschlagen - an andere Weiber ranschmeißt. Verzeih mir bitte – unter diesem Gesichtspunkt sind meine Einwände natürlich völlig unangebracht. Und jetzt gehe ich – ich möchte nicht noch einmal riskieren, dass mein blödes Geschwätz dein Niveau unterschreitet", fügte sie hinzu.

Sie machte einen Schritt zur Seite und wollte sich an im vorbei drücken, um ins Haus zurück gehen, was ihr jedoch nicht einmal ansatzweise gelang.

Snape packte sie an den Schultern und hielt sie fest, während er ihren Blick mit seinen wütend blitzenden schwarzen Augen festnagelte.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie du mit mir reden kannst?", zischte er wütend.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor dir!", zischte Hermine zurück.

„Wie's aussieht hast du auch absolut kein Vertrauen zu mir!", sagte Snape kalt. „Aber wahrscheinlich hast du solche Gefühle für die guten Jungs reserviert, und nicht für ehemalige Verbrecher!"

„Das ist so unfair...!", keuchte Hermine. „Du warst schließlich der jenige, der sich danebenbenommen hat, und jetzt versuchst du, mir die Schuld zuzuschieben."

„Das sehe ich anders", sagte Snape, und sah sie ernst an. „Die Schuld ist eine gute, alte Bekannte von mir, aber in diesem Fall trage ich sie nicht mit mir herum. Du hast vorhin gesagt, dass du gerne das Gefühl hättest, mir vertrauen zu können – dann stell dir doch mal die Frage, warum du es nicht kannst."

„Weil du Dinge tust, die...", begann Hermine.

„Was habe ich denn tatsächlich getan, Hermine?", unterbrach Snape sie rüde. „Überleg doch mal! Das einzig Schlimme daran, ist doch die Motivation, die du mir dabei unterstellst. Stell dir vor, ich wäre nur deshalb allein mit Claire nach oben gegangen, weil mir der Trubel unten gehörig auf die Nerven gegangen wäre. Stell dir weiter vor, Tonks wäre lediglich eine gute Freundin, die ich einfach nur gerne mag - vielleicht so, wie du Potter, oder diesen Idioten Weasley magst – wäre es so unmoralisch, wenn sie sich bei mir anlehnt, und ich ihr ein paar Oliven in den Mund stecke. Unter diesen Gesichtspunkten ist das Ganze völlig harmlos – nicht war?"

Snape machte eine Pause und sah Hermine eindringlich an.

„Wie es aussieht, hältst du mich jedoch für ziemlich skrupellos, und traust mir alle möglichen Schweinereien zu", fuhr er fort, „und deshalb fühlst du dich hintergangen. Du vertraust mir nicht - aufgrund deiner Einschätzung meines Charakters – was ich dir irgendwie auch nicht verdenken kann."

Hermine sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dich einfach um einen Vorschuss an Vertrauen bitten sollen", sagte Snape leise. „Vielleicht hätte ich mich auch, entgegen meiner eigenen Bedürfnisse, mehr zurückhalten sollen – mag sein. Wer weiß schon immer, was falsch und was richtig ist, und welche Folgen die unterschiedlichen Handlungsweisen nach sich ziehen. Aber eines weiß ich ganz sicher, Hermine...", Snapes Stimme wurde nun eindringlicher und um einiges schärfer, „...die Idee, dass du mich kontrollieren könntest, und dass ich mir das womöglich auch noch gefallen lassen würde, kannst du dir so schnell wieder abschminken, wie sie dir eingefallen ist."

Hermines Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Ich war viel zu lange ein Gefangener, als das ich mir nach wenigen Jahren der Freiheit, erneut Ketten anlegen lassen würde – nicht einmal dann, wenn die Enden dieser Ketten in deinen wunderschönen Händen lägen", sagte Snape, während er Hermines Hände in die seinen nahm, und sie zärtlich streichelte.

„Wie..., wie kannst du mir nur...so etwas unterstellen...?", sagte Hermine mit erstickter Stimme.

„Ich würde mal sagen, es fühlt sich einfach verdammt unangenehm nach Kontrolle an, was du hier veranstaltest", sagte Snape bissig.

„Das tut mir leid – natürlich bist du frei, zu tun und zu lassen, was du willst", sagte Hermine tonlos. „Ich werde dich nicht mehr behelligen!"

„Hermine...!", stöhnte Snape genervt.

„Lass mich bitte los!", flüsterte Hermine. „Und lass mich allein!"

„Was soll denn das jetzt werden?", seufzte Snape, gab ihre Hände jedoch frei.

„Ich würde jetzt wirklich gerne einen Moment alleine sein", sagte Hermine, „am besten wäre es, du würdest wieder reingehen, und Tonks weiter mit Oliven füttern oder mit Claire spazieren gehen, oder sonst irgendetwas mit einer von beiden tun, oder mit irgendeiner anderen Frau – ich schwöre, ich werde dir keine unlauteren Absichten unterstellen, du bekommst jede Menge Vertrauensvorschuss, und ich werde nicht mal im Traum daran denken dich dabei zu kontrollieren, aber bitte - LASS MICH JETZT ALLEIN!"

„Hey – beruhig dich, Hermine!", sagte Snape schneidend.

„GEH!", sagte Hermine hart.

„Wäre es dir lieber, wenn ich ganz verschwinde?", sagte Snape rau.

„Nein, verdammt – das wäre mir nicht lieber! Severus – ich will nur einen Augenblick mit meinen Gedanken alleine sein", sagte Hermine erschöpft, „das müsstest doch gerade du am besten verstehen."

„Schön – wie du willst!", sagte Snape barsch, drehte sich um und ging zurück ins Haus.

Hermine sah ihm nach.

Nur wenige Sekunden, nachdem Snape verschwunden war tauchte ausgerechnet Rons Kopf in der Tür auf.

Er sah Hermine, der mittlerweile die Tränen herunterliefen, nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang an, bevor er den Zauberstab herausriss und Snape nachstürzte.

„WAS HAST DU IHR ANGETAN, DU MIESES SCHWEIN?", schrie er.

Die Worte waren noch nicht verhallt, als Hermine ihn rückwärts an der Tür vorbeifliegen, und gleich darauf Snape mit großen Schritten hinterher eilen sah.

Sie stürzte zur Tür, und kam gerade rechtzeitig, um mitzuerleben, wie Snape Ron vorne am Kragen packte, und ihn unsanft wieder auf die Füße stellte.

„Wenn du es noch ein mal wagen solltest, mich anzugreifen, du elender Wicht", knurrte Snape, „werde ich dich in eine noch jämmerlichere Kreatur verwandeln, als du jetzt schon bist!"

„Lass ihn los, Severus!", rief Hermine.

Snape nahm widerwillig die Hände von Rons Jacke, der sich mit verbiesterter Miene den Hals rieb.

„Ron - was hast du dir denn nur bei dieser Aktion gedacht?", fragte Hermine entgeistert.

„Du hast geweint...", sagte Ron verbittert.

„Rosie hat vorhin auch geweint, und trotzdem hat niemand versucht, dich anzugreifen", sagte Hermine.

„Aber...", sagte Ron.

„Geh wieder rein, zu den anderen – okay?", sagte Hermine unwirsch.

„Bist du sicher...?", sagte Ron in zweifelndem Ton.

„Sie ist sicher! Und jetzt verzieh dich, Weasley!", sagte Snape energisch.

Nach einem kurzen, angewiderten Blick auf Snape, trottete Ron mit hängenden Schultern davon.

Snape blieb bei Hermine stehen und musterte sie mit einem prüfenden Blick.

„Du hast geweint...?", sagte er leise.

„Nicht der Rede wert...", murmelte Hermine, und wandte den Kopf ab.

„Habe ich dich mit dem, was ich dir vorhin gesagte habe, wirklich so kalt erwischt?", fragte er besorgt.

„Das stellt einfach alles in Frage, woran ich geglaubt habe", flüsterte Hermine.

„Meinst du nicht, dass es möglich ist, einem Menschen nahe zu sein, ohne ihm die Freiheit zu nehmen", fragte Snape.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, wie du das meinst", sagte Hermine verzweifelt, „ich bin so müde – mein Kopf tut weh von all diesen widersprüchlichen Gedanken – und trotzdem fühle ich mich so leer! Ich kann einfach nicht mehr!"

„Komm her!", sagte Snape mit Nachdruck, und nahm sie in den Arm. „Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dich so durcheinander gebracht habe. Ich bringe dich nach oben, in unser Zimmer. Das ist nämlich der Vorteil, den man hat, wenn man sich mit der Hausherrin herumtreibt – ich weiß, wo wir schlafen."

Er führte sie die Treppen hinauf, in ein Zimmer im zweiten Stock.

Dankbar und erschöpft sank Hermine auf das Bett. Snape legte sich neben sie, zog sie in seine Arme und streichelte sanft ihren Rücken.

„Severus..., darf ich dich etwas fragen?", sagte Hermine nach einiger Zeit zaghaft.

Frag' mich was!", sagte Snape.

„Wenn du alleine hier wärst, und es mich nicht gäbe, und Claire nicht mit Harry zusammen wäre – würdest du dann versuchen, ...sie richtig anzugraben?", fragte Hermine.

„Schon möglich...", sagte Snape.

„Nur möglich...?", fragte Hermine.

„Wahrscheinlich!", sagte Snape.

„Oder doch eher Tonks?", fragte Hermine.

„Auch möglich...", sagte Snape.

„Oder vielleicht beide...?", fragte Hermine.

„Auch nicht übel – aber eher unwahrscheinlich...", sagte Snape stirnrunzelnd.

„Und warum tust du es dann nicht, wenn du dich doch sowieso nicht von mir einschränken lässt, und dich frei und ungebunden fühlst?", fragte Hermine leise.

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass ich mich ungebunden fühle", sagte Snape und strich ihr zärtlich über die Haare, „ich möchte nur das Gefühl haben, dass ich meine Entscheidungen selber treffe, und mich nicht nach irgendwelchen Vorgaben richten muss. Aber warum zum Teufel sollte ich mich denn ernsthaft für eine andere Frau interessieren, wenn ich ein so wundevolles Geschöpf wie dich an meiner Seite habe?"

Hermine sah ihn zu Tränen gerührt und trotzdem ungläubig an.

„Warum streiten wir denn dann die ganze Zeit, wenn du das so siehst?", fragte sie fassungslos.

"Weil du ein misstrauisches, eifersüchtiges Huhn bist, Mäuschen", sagte Snape spöttisch.

„Das ist ja wohl das Letzte!", schnaubte Hermine entrüstet.

„Jetzt habe ich mal eine Frage", sagte Snape.

„Nämlich?", sagte Hermine finster.

„Wolltest du nicht deinem Kumpel Ron klar machen, dass du nicht daran interessiert bist, den Posten der Traumfrau in seinem armseligen Leben zu besetzen?", fragte Snape mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Ich hatte vorher nicht so ganz den Eindruck, dass er sich dessen bewusst wäre."

„Ich hab's ihm gesagt, und den anderen auch", sagte Hermine, „und ich denke, sie haben es kapiert, alle, sogar Ron."

„Welche anderen?", fragte Snape misstrauisch.

„Harry, Ginny, Luna und Neville", sagte Hermine. „Das hat sich einfach so ergeben – sie standen gerade so rum, um Ron."

„Standen so rum..., aha! Und was genau hast du ihnen erzählt?", fragte Snape.

„Ach – nur dass du ein perverser, machtbesessener Tyrann bist, und ich dir sexuell hörig bin!", sagte Hermine beiläufig.

Snape lachte leise.

„Wusste ich es doch, dass ich mich auf dich verlassen kann!", sagte er anerkennend.

„Sollen wir... eigentlich wieder nach unten gehen...?", fragte Hermine zögernd.

„Ich dachte du bist müde?", sagte Snape.

„Okay – wenn du nicht willst...", sagte Hermine.

„Ich glaube, wir haben ein ernsthaftes Kommunikationsproblem", sagte Snape vorwurfsvoll, „ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich nicht will – ich sagte nur, dass ich dachte, du wärst müde."

„Mir geht's gut, ich bin nicht mehr müde", sagte Hermine, „du musst aber trotzdem nicht mit mir hinunter gehen, wenn du nicht möchtest."

„Das weiß ich, Hermine!", sagte Snape langsam und deutlich, als ob sie schwer von Begriff wäre.

„Ich will nur nicht, dass der Eindruck entsteht, ich würde dir irgendwelche Vorschriften machen, oder dich kontrollieren wollen", sagte Hermine harmlos.

„So etwas würde ich dir noch nie unterstellen", sagte Snape seidig.

„Also – ich geh' dann jetzt mal", sagte Hermine lieblich, „und ob nun mitkommst oder nicht, liegt wirklich ganz und gar – und damit meine ich tatsächlich völlig ausschließlich und unwiderruflich - in deiner eigenen Hand, und ich würde ganz ehrlich nicht mal im Traum daran denken, dich dahingehend in irgendeiner Weise beeinflussen zu wollen."

„Ich bin wirklich froh, das du nicht zu den Frauen gehörst, die immer so schrecklich nachtragend sind", sagte Snape schmunzelnd.

„Meinst du etwa die Sorte Frauen, die einem Mann, das was er völlig ohne böse Absicht manchmal so von sich gibt, immer wieder aufs Brot schmieren?", sagte Hermine angewidert.

„Ja – genau diese Sorte", bestätigte Snape. „Manche von denen gehen sogar so weit, sich zu verstellen, und so tun als wären sie nett und verständnisvoll, aber in Wirklichkeit sind sie nur rachsüchtige kleine Bestien."

„Es ist wirklich erschreckend, was es für Frauen gibt!", sagte Hermine kopfschüttelnd. „Kommst du nun mit, oder nicht?"

„Ja, ich werde dich begleiten", sagte Snape, „vielleicht treibe ich ja irgendwo noch ein Pfund Oliven auf."

„Na wunderbar! Und nachdem sich Claire unterdessen bestimmt auch nicht..., äh, ...wärmer angezogen hat, ist der Abend ja gerettet!", sagte Hermine begeistert.

„Manchmal bist du ein richtig bissiges Luder", sagte Snape und nahm sie lachend in die Arme, „und das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich so verrückt nach dir bin."

Eng umschlungen gingen sie die Treppe hinunter, und auch als sie den Raum mit der Bar betraten, nahm Snape zu Hermines Erstaunen, nicht den Arm von ihrer Schulter.

„Ah – da seid ihr ja wieder!", sagte Harry, der ihnen entgegenkam. „Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht - Ron hat angedeutet, dass er es nicht für ausgeschlossen hält, dass du Hermine umgebracht und im Wald verscharrt hast", fügte er grinsend hinzu, warf Hermine jedoch dabei einen prüfenden Blick zu."

„Und ich halte es nicht für ausgeschlossen, dass Weasley ein vollkommen hirnloser Kretin ist", sagte Snape gelangweilt.

„Mir geht es gut!", sagte Hermine zu Harry.

„Soll sie es dir schriftlich geben?", fauchte Snape gereizt, als Harry Hermine weiterhin fragend ansah.

„Je später der Abend, desto lieblicher die Gäste!", sagte Harry anerkennend.

„Oh, das hatte ich ja fast vergessen – ich bin ja dein Gast – also es ist so: Hermine geht's wirklich gut!", sagte Snape überfreundlich.

„Genaugenommen seid ihr nicht meine Gäste, sondern die von Claire – es ist offiziell ihr Haus", sagte Harry.

„Na wenn das so ist...", sagte Snape erfreut, „...geh' mir aus dem Weg, Potter!", fügte er mit seiner typischen, einschüchternden Zaubertrank-Unterrichts-Stimme hinzu.

„Schön, das sich manche Dinge nicht ändern", sagte Harry, „das hat so was beruhigend Beständiges."

Sie gingen weiter an die Bar, wo unter anderem Claire, Tonks und auch Lupin herumlungerten.

„Hi, Sev, Hermine – gab's Stress?", fragte Tonks neugierig.

„War krass!", bestätigte Hermine.

„Und – habt ihr euch wieder geeinigt?", fragte Claire vorsichtig.

„Absolut!", sagte Snape, „wir sind beide meiner Meinung!"

„Ist das eigentlich normal, dass Männer in eurem Alter noch so ausgeprägte Illusionen haben?", fragte Hermine Lupin.

„Nein – aber ich halte das ohnehin eher für erste Anzeichen von Altersstarrsinn", sagte Lupin stirnrunzelnd.

„Hättest du eigentlich nicht mal Lust, die Bäume draußen zu beschnüffeln, und dein Revier zu markieren, Lupin?", fragte Snape freundlich.

„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass es nicht korrekt ist, Minderheiten zu beleidigen?", sagte Lupin anklagend.

„Ach – das gilt auch für felltragende Minderheiten...?", sagte Snape irritiert.

„Ich muss Longbottom recht geben", sagte Lupin ernst, „du hast wirklich Mut, Hermine."

„Du hast keine Oliven mehr – soll ich dir noch ein paar besorgen?", fragte Snape Tonks.

„Nö, du – hab aufgehört – sonst muss ich kotzen!", sagte Tonks fröhlich.

„Welch ein Jammer", flüsterte Hermine Snape ins Ohr, „jetzt fehlt nur noch, das Claire sich was anzieht."

„Hermine...", erklang eine fröhliche Stimme von hinten, „...es gibt Prosecco!"

Lächelnd, und eine Flasche schwenkend kam Gina auf sie zu.

„Gina – wir hatten noch gar nicht richtig Zeit, miteinander zu reden", sagte Hermine erfreut.

„Du warst ja auch zuviel mit krassem Stress beschäftigt", murmelte Claire.

„Claire, Schätzchen – was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", sagte Gina kichernd.

„Gina, Schätzchen – wie viele Fläschchen von dem Zeug hast du denn schon getrunken?", sagte Claire pampig.

„Hermine, Schätzchen – warum ist Claire so böse zu mir?", gluckste Gina.

„Keine Ahnung Gina, Schätzchen...", sagte Hermine grinsend, mit Blick auf Claires aufregenden Ausschnitt, „...vielleicht ist ihr nur ein wenig... kalt? Vielleicht sollte sie ein... Jäckchen überziehen?"

„Alle Achtung – ihr passt wirklich vorzüglich zusammen!", sagte Claire mit finsterem Blick zu Snape.

„Stimmt!", sagte Snape. „Du wirst diese Jäckchen-Sache doch nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen?", fügte er besorgt hinzu.

„Nein!", sagte Claire mit einem hinreißenden Lächeln. „Natürlich nicht!"

„Schenk ein, Gina!", sagte Hermine knapp, und klopfte mit einem leeren Glas gegen die Prosecco-Flasche.

Gina wurde von Schluck zu Schluck ausgelassener - sogar Hermine und Claire ließen sich von ihrer Fröhlichkeit anstecken, und hörten bald auf, sich gegenseitig mit verbalen Pfeilen zu beschießen.

Nach einer Weile begann Snape Gina über ihre Zeit an der Uni auszufragen, woraufhin diese so richtig in Fahrt kam.

„Am Anfang war Hermine noch so richtig brav – hat sich immer an alle Regeln gehalten und so weiter – aber als sie dann gemerkt hat, dass sie alles gut im Griff hat – oh la la...!", kicherte Gina.

„Du hast dich an die Regeln gehalten, Hermine?", sagte Snape erstaunt, „Ach ja – Potter war ja nicht dabei!"

„Witzig, Snape!", sagte Harry gelangweilt.

„Außerdem war es an der Uni nicht verboten, selber zu denken, und seinen Lehrern Fragen zu stellen", sagte Hermine spitz.

„Du meinst, die haben sich gefreut über deine ständige Melderei...?", fragte Snape ungläubig.

„Du weißt schon, Hermine", sagte Harry hilfsbereit, „er meint dieses extreme Handheben, bei dem du dir fast das Schultergelenk auskegelst, inklusive dem dazugehörigen, nervtötenden Zappeln."

„Vielen Dank, Harry – ich weiß, was er meint!", fauchte Hermine. „Oh ja, Severus - sie haben sich gefreut!"

„Erstaunlich!", sagte Snape, „Und was genau war dann oh la la, Gina?"

„Dann hat unser Minchen so richtig die Sau rausgelassen!", sagte Gina mit Nachdruck.

„Gina!", sagte Hermine warnend.

„Mir sind da Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen, sie hätte an wilden Studentenpartys teilgenommen", sagte Snape beiläufig.

„Oh ja – das waren vielleicht Partys!", seufzte Gina.

„Tatsächlich?", sagte Snape interessiert, und schenkte ihr Prosecco nach.

„Die haben immer als ganz normale Feten angefangen", sagte Gina schwärmerisch, „aber dann – je später der Abend – wurden das so richtig wilde..."

„GINA!", sagte Hermine.

„Orgien...?", bot Snape an.

„Jaaa!", sagte Gina mit leuchtenden Augen. „Das waren Zeiten - nicht war, Hermine?"

„Ich wette, die Jungs sind euch zu Füßen gelegen", sagte Lupin charmant.

„Nein – die lagen alle bei Claire rum", sagte Hermine trocken, „wir haben nur die gekriegt, die es nicht geschafft hatten einen guten Platz bei ihr zu ergattern und dann aus lauter Verzweiflung zu uns rübergekrochen sind."

„Du hast studiert, Claire?", fragte Tonks ungläubig. „Was denn, zum Henker – Shopping?"

„Nicht komplett – nur Ausschnitte!", prustete Hermine, und bedachte abermals Claires Dekolleté mit einem boshaften Blick.

„Ich fände die Idee, sie im Wald zu verscharren mittlerweile gar nicht mehr so abwegig", sagte Claire nachdenklich zu Snape.

„Jetzt kannst du dir mal vorstellen, was ich alles aushalten muss", sagte Snape verständnisvoll nickend, „und dabei heißt es immer nur, Hermine hätte Mut."

„Bist echt ´ne arme Sau, Sev!", sagte Tonks in tragischem Tonfall.

„Ich könnte heulen, vor Mitgefühl!", sagte Lupin mit traurigem Blick.

„Irgendwie kann ich mich des leisen Verdachts nicht erwehren, dass niemand so richtig Verständnis für meine Situation hat", murmelte Snape grimmig.

„Woher mag das bloß kommen...?", sagte Harry kopfschüttelnd.

„Vielleicht kommt das daher, dass niemand sich traut, was zu sagen, sogar wenn einer sich was denkt - oder jeder denkt, das Professor Snape, mit gar nichts Probleme hat, und es einem furchtbar übel nehmen würde, wenn man so was denkt und es auch noch sagen würde, was man sich aber wahrscheinlich eh nicht traut...", ertönte eine zaghafte Stimme hinter Harry.

Neville Longbottom hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt, ohne das es irgendjemand aufgefallen wäre, und er schien etwas angeheitert zu sein, was auch den Umstand erklärte, das er sich in Snapes Gegenwart zu einer solchen Äußerung hinreißen ließ.

„Das war ja geradezu ein philosophischer Satz gemessen an ihrem schlichten Verstand, Longbottom", sagte Snape seidig.

„Äh – danke, Professor", sagte Neville verunsichert. „Ich selber denke aber eher, dass Hermine..., äh..."

„Was?", sagte Snape noch seidiger.

„...die Arschkarte gezogen hat?", schlug Tonks vor.

„Ja, genau..., die Arschkarte – das ist gut!", kicherte Neville, bis ihm schlagartig wieder einfiel, dass Snape in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe stand.

Er zog den Kopf zwischen die Schultern und drehte beide Körperteile langsam und vorsichtig in Snapes Richtung, bis er geradewegs in zwei schwarze Augen sah, die für seinen Geschmack inzwischen einen viel zu bedrohlichen Ausdruck angenommen hatten.

„Er meint's nicht so!", sagte Hermine und schob sich zwischen die beiden, woraufhin Neville erleichtert ausatmete.

„So, Leute – ich hau' mich auf's Ohr!", sagte Tonks, und sprang von ihrem Barhocker, nachdem sie schon ein paar mal herzhaft gegähnt hatte.

Lupin und Neville schlossen sich ihr an.

„Angenehme Träume, Longbottom!", raunte Snape.

„Lass das!", zischte Hermine. „Beachte ihn einfach nicht, Neville!"

„Du gönnst mir heute aber auch gar nichts", sagte Snape beleidigt.

„Ach jetzt geht dieses Gemotzte schon wieder los?", fragte Hermine aufmüpfig.

„Nicht frech werden, Granger!", sagte Snape warnend. „Was hältst du davon, wenn wir beide uns jetzt verabschieden, und du erzählst mir in aller Ruhe ausführlich von deinen wilden Studentenorgien?"

„Geh'n wir – aber ob ich dir davon erzähle, muss ich mir noch genau überlegen", sagte Hermine lächelnd.

Sie wünschten den anderen eine gute Nacht, was Snape bei Claire, zu Hermines Missfallen, mit einem Handkuss untermahlte.

„Einfach alles leugnen, Hermine...", rief ihnen Gina hinterher, „...du kannst zur Not auch behaupten, du warst so betrunken, dass du dich nicht mehr erinnern kannst."

Als sie in ihrem Zimmer angekommen waren, hielt sich Snape jedoch nicht damit auf, Fragen nach der Vergangenheit zu stellen, und Hermine hatte nach kurzer Zeit vergessen, warum sie eigentlich eifersüchtig gewesen war.

Am frühen Morgen wachte Hermine auf.

Ihr war kalt, und sie drehte sich um, in der Absicht, sich anzukuscheln – aber die andere Seite des Bettes war leer.

Ruckartig setzte sie sich auf.

Snape, der gerade im Begriff gestanden hatte, die Türklinke langsam herunterzudrücken, drehte sich zu ihr um.

Er war bereits angezogen und sein Gesicht trug den für ihn morgens typischen sprich-mich-bloß-nicht-an-Ausdruck.

„Wo willst du denn hin?", fragte Hermine verschlafen.

„Zum Pinkeln!", knurrte Snape. „Willst du mitgehen, und auf mich aufpassen?"

„Ich hab' doch nur gefragt...?", sagte Hermine beleidigt.

„Grmpf!", murmelte Snape und trat auf den Flur hinaus – und Hermine war erleichtert, dass er die Tür nicht hinter sich zuschlug.

Sie lehnte sich wieder zurück in die Kissen, musste aber gleich darauf feststellen, dass ihre Müdigkeit nun völlig verflogen war.

Seufzend stieg sie schließlich aus dem Bett und zog sich ebenfalls an. Sie öffnete die Türe, die auf den kleinen Balkon führte, und trat hinaus.

Bis auf ein paar Vögel die zaghaft ihre ersten Töne zwitscherten war es völlig still. Die Berge im Hintergrund waren noch kaum zu sehen – das Morgenlicht begann eben erst die Dunkelheit zu verdrängen.

Sie wollte gerade wieder hineingehen, als sie ein Stück vom Haus entfernt, eine Bewegung wahrzunehmen glaubte.

Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie Snape, der an eine Bank gelehnt, neben einer knorrigen alten Kiefer stand, und den Blick in die Ferne gerichtet hatte.

Hermine beschloss, es trotz seiner üblen Morgenlaune zu riskieren, sich ihm anzuschließen.

Beim Hinuntergehen kam sie an der Küche vorbei, und zauberte einer Eingebung folgend noch frischen, heißen Kaffee in zwei große Tassen, die sie mit in den Garten hinausnahm.

Snape drehte sich um, bevor sie auch nur nahe genug herangekommen war, um ihn deutlich zu erkennen.

„Ich habe dir Kaffee mitgebracht!", sagte Hermine, und hoffte, sich damit jeden weiteren, bissigen Kommentar von seiner Seite zu sparen.

„Du bist ein Engel!", sagte Snape prompt, und nahm ihr mit einem nahezu freundlichen Gesicht die Tasse aus der Hand.

Eine Weile standen sie schweigend nebeneinander und sahen zu, wie das Licht des neuen Tages langsam über die Gipfel der Berge in die Niederungen kroch. Die vereinzelten Bodennebel waberten geheimnisvoll umher. Das kleine Tal wirkte dadurch irgendwie unwirklich – wie in Watte gepackt.

„Mehr Kaffee?" fragte Hermine, als sie sah, dass er ausgetrunken hatte.

„Nein!", sagte Snape knapp, und stellte die leere Tasse, neben die von Hermine auf der Bank ab.

„Kann ich sonst irgendetwas für dich tun?", sagte Hermine seufzend.

„Ja!", sagte Snape.

„Nämlich was?", sagte Hermine überrascht.

Snape nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie an sich.

„Bleib bei mir!", sagte er.

„Ich hatte gar nicht vor, wegzugehen", sagte Hermine gerührt, und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich meine nicht nur jetzt, oder heute, oder morgen", sagte Snape ruhig, „sondern einfach – bleib bei mir!"

Hermine hob ihren Kopf und sah in mit einem glücklichen Lächeln an.

„Ich brauche dich!", sagte er ernst.

„Warum?", sagte Hermine leise.

Snape schwieg und strich mit seinen Fingern wie geistesabwesend über ihre Haare.

„Verzeih mir...", flüsterte Hermine, „ich wollte dich nicht..."

Er brachte sie mit einem kurzen, zärtlichen Kuss zum Schweigen, bevor er antwortete.

„Du nimmst einen Platz in meiner Seele ein, an dem noch nie vorher irgendjemand war – und wenn du fort gehen würdest, wäre da eine Leere, die ich nicht ertragen könnte", sagte er.

In Hermine breitete sich ein überwältigendes, warmes Gefühl aus - von ihrer Mitte ausgehend durchströmte es ihren gesamten Körper.

„Du liebst mich also...?", fragte sie hingerissen.

„Ich glaube, so kann man es auch nennen", sagte Snape lächelnd.

„Ich will es nur ein mal hören", flüsterte Hermine.

„Ich schätze, du wirst nicht locker lassen...?", seufzte Snape.

„Nie im Leben!", sagte Hermine.

„Na schön – du unerträgliche Besserwisserin", sagte Snape zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich!"

- E N D E -

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_So – das war's! Ich hoffe, das Ende hat Euch gefallen!_

_Ich möchte mich noch einmal ganz herzlich für Eure vielen wunderbaren Reviews bedanken – Ihr habt mich damit sehr glücklich gemacht! °knuddel°_

_Nächste Woche fange ich an, meine neue Story hochzuladen, an der ich zur Zeit noch am Schreiben bin – also, wenn Ihr Lust habt... ich würde mich freuen!_

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Chrissi_


End file.
